The Dance
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: The school dance is coming up in two weeks and everyone is excited and nervous! Will they all find dates in time? Packed with drama, romance, humor, and more!  3/4 , 2/5, & 1/362 some 60/86,  83/84, & 23/35 PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1:Whoa, Back to Reality

**Discaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door.**

**I hope all you guys enjoy this! The first chapter might not be the best. Note: I am planning on changing all the spelling, grammar, and etc. (Just did this chapter) I am not changing any of the story that has already been written at the moment.**

**READ AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Whoa, Back to Reality

_The school dance is in two weeks and I can hardly contain my excitement. There is just one itsy, bitsy, teeny, weenie problem . . . my date. The guy of my dreams, that I've loved since I was like six, the bravest of the brave, the toughest of the tough, and the guy I want to take me to the dance . . . Wallabee Beetles. My heart soars when I think of his blonde, bowl cut hair that just barely covers his eyes. Not to mention, his strong, muscles and the way he- whoa, back to reality! Like I was saying, I've always wanted him to take me to the school dances that we have, but he is the kind of person that thinks they're cruddy and lame. Just once I wish, I had enough bravery, like he has, to ask him if he could go to the dance with me or even tell him how I feel. Sadly, I cannot, and if he really wanted to go with me, he'd ask me, right? _

* * *

**Wally's POV**

_The stupid, cruddy, lame dance is in two cruddy weeks. Man, I hate those cruddy dances! Every time they come around people are always rushing to get dates. I remember the last dance we had; seven different girls asked me if I wanted to go with them. Obviously, I said no to them all, but what freaked me out the most was the fact that three of them didn't even go to our cruddy school or even our country . . . weird. I mean, don't get me wrong those girls were hot and all, but not anything like kuki. Kuki Sanban, one of the hottest, and the smartest (go figure) girls in school. Her gorgeous, silky, raven colored hair and her giant smile that is always on her face. Not to mention her-whoa, back to reality! MAN! She would be the only girl that I would ever take to one of those cruddy dances. If only I could tell her how I really feel, sadly, I cannot. Sure, I've gotten smarterer, taller, stronger, and more handsome, but that doesn't change a thing, I am still Wallabee Beetles the guy who can't express his feelings._

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

_WOW! So, the dance is coming up in two weeks and I am sure I have gotten everything. My tux, my ride, and my curfew raised, but I feel like I'm missing something. _

_-LONG SILENCE- _

_MY DATE! _

_I have the perfect girl in mind . . . Abigail Lincoln. I know it is weird, but after what happened last week it really changed my perspective on her. Bizarre, I know. It's just I've never really thought of Abby as more than a friend. Her pretty chocolate colored, smooth, skin; and her beautiful, black, braid running all the way down her back. Also, her-Whoa, back to reality! This is so CRAZY! Wow._

* * *

**Abby's POV**

_Wow. I cannot believe Abby's saying this but I think I actually have a crush on Hoagie. Did I just say crush? No Abby, you can't have a crush on one of your best friends, that's just crazy! Oh, who is Abby kidding? Who ever guessed that I, of all people, like likes Hoagie P. Gilligan? Sure he's still a big yipper card nerd and tells the lamest jokes, but he's actually not that bad. He's brilliant, kind of tough, and got some muscle going on. He lost all of his baby fat (or should I say kid fat) and now he's a hunk. Let me rephrase that, he's cute. All Abby's got to say is Hoagie is such a good-Whoa, back to reality! I_ _kind of hope he asks Abby to the dance, unless he's a chicken like Wally (but he'll deny it). Abby thinks Hoagie's different, though. Wow._

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

_TWO WEEKS TIL THE DANCE! I finally don't have to worry about looking for a date! Nigel's the best and he's so sweet too. A few months ago Nigel returned from the Galactic Kids Next Door, joined us teen operatives, and before we knew it we had fallen in love. To be honest, I've liked Nigel since we like first met and he's still the same, only taller and more handsome. Even though he's bald and a bunch of people say he has a big butt, I still like him. I love how those sunglasses of his twinkle in the light and how-Whoa, back to reality! Can't wait for the dance! YAY!_

* * *

**Nigel's POV**

_YES! I finally get to go to my very first school dance, and with a girlfriend! That's right, GIRLFRIEND. About three months ago I returned from the Galactic Kids Next Door, and in that time; I've regained my friends, became one of the TND, and got a girlfriend. Also, since I have a girlfriend I don't have to stress out like all my other friends! Rachel is so perfect! Like the way she understands me; and how we respect each other and our relationship. She has the most attractive, brown eyes and I love how her long, wavy, hair blows in the breeze on a windy day. Also the way she-Whoa, back to reality! Wait a second . . . she is my reality, COOL! _


	2. Chapter 2:Wally's Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I Do not own KND, but I wish I did.**

**Note: Just fixed all the spelling, grammar, and etc. Enjoy and Review! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Wally's Girlfriend

All six of them walked together down the hallway.

"Are you guys going to the dance?" Kuki asked, trying to contain her excitement.

"Yup!" Hoagie answered.

"Totally!" Rachel yelled with much enthusiasm.

"Definitely!" Nigel replied thinking of how great it was going to be, to be going with Rachel.

"I'm not going to yell it, but yeah Abby's going."

"What about you, Wally?" Kuki asked hoping he'd say yes.

"I don't know, I mean, you know I don't care for those cruddy dances."

"You should go, man, it'll be fun," said Hoagie.

Wally contimplated for a moment then answered, "I don't know, I'll think about it."

They all continued to walk, not saying a word.

Abby broke the silence, "Well, Abby's got to get to class, see you later," Abby called as she fled to her class.

Not long after, Rachel and Nigel followed, "Me too," they responded in unison. Rachel and Nigel blushed, and left for class. It was kind of weird how Nigel and Rachel would-every once in awhile-talk in unison. That just proved how close they really were.

"I really do think you should go, Wally, it'd be fun," Kuki cheered while beaming.

"I don't kno-oh no!"

"What's wrong, Wally?" Kuki wondered.

"It's Stacey," Wally replied nervously.

"Who's Stacey?"

"Wally's Girlfriend," Hoagie butted in with a smirk.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

_GIRLFRIEND? He has a girlfriend? Not the guy of my dreams? Not my secret crush? Not the guy I wanted to take me to the dance? This is TERRIBLE!_

Before I could think another word Wally yelled, "She's not my girlfriend, she's just this girl that likes me!"

_Oh, what a relief. That's definitely weight off my shoulders-but wait, who is she?_

"She's just this girl that is always flirting with me and annoying me!" He protested, answering my question.

_I wonder if he could read minds?_

"How come I've never met her?" I wondered.

"She just transferred here last week, you know, when you were sick?" Hoagie answered.

_All it was, was a cold! BIG DEAL! Man, if only I was _there_ last week._

"Do you like her?" I asked nervously.

"NO WAY!"

"Look guys, she's coming over," Hoagie pointed.

"HIDE ME!" Wally yelled as he jumped behind Hoagie.

_He's so cute when he PRETENDS to be scared. _

Stacey began to pass by as Hoagie sprinted to class. Too bad Wally had his eyes closed at the time, so, he didn't notice Hoagie leave. Stacey walked by and placed her hands on his shoulders.

She had pretty, blonde hair; and a figure that all teen girls would crave.

"Hey, Wally!" she screamed.

"Hey, Stacey," Wally replied in an irritated voice.

As he stood to his feet to reach her level, I turned to my locker, so, she wouldn't notice me.

"So, you want to have lunch with me?" She asked with an eager grin.

Suddenly, a hand clutched my arm tightly and twisted me all the way around, it was Wally.

_Why'd Wally grab me? What's going on? I guess I had better listen._

"I would love to, but I promised Kuki I'd eat with her," He replied.

"Fine then," Stacey said in an obnoxious way, "See you later Wally and bye Kuxi!"

"It's Kuki!" I corrected.

"Whatever." She replied, not caring.

She blew Wally a kiss, winked her pretty, little eye at him and walked away.

_NOW I'M TICKED! HOW DARE SHE TOUCH HIM LIKE THAT! HOW DARE SHE WINK AT HIM AND BLOW HIM A KISS! HOW DARE SHE CALL ME KUXI! All I have to say is if she lays her freshly manicured paws on him again I'm going to bite her head off! Also, if she winks her cute, little, blue eyes at him again it's going to turn into a big, puffy, black eye! Finally, if she blows him a kiss again it's gonna turn into a fat lip._

* * *

**Wally's POV**

_Oh, crud! Not lunch with her? I had to react quickly, and give her a good enough excuse. _

I grabbed Kuki's arm and pulled her to me.

"I would love to, but I promised Kuki I'd eat with her," I lied.

"Fine then," Stacey replied in a sad way, "See you later Wally and bye Kuxi!"

"It's Kuki!" Kuki corrected.

"Whatever."

_She must have been upset 'cause when she waved goodbye she twitched her right eye at me, then she yawned, but covered her mouth (I guess she was trying to be polite). _

I then turned to Kuki.

"You want to have lunch with me?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?"

_AWESOME! Not only did I get rid of Stacey, but I'm having lunch with Kuki. Wait a minute; I always have lunch with Kuki. AWW, CRUD._


	3. Chapter 3:Flashes and Fights

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND Mr. W does, but I wish I did!**

**Note: Just fixed all the spelling and etc. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! **

* * *

Chapter 3: Flashes and Fights

Flashback

_The little girl with raven colored picktails, wearing a big; green shirt swung as high as she could on her swing._

_"Weeeeee!" she screamed as her swing went higher and higher._

_As the Japanese girl began to laugh, soaring through the sky, a young boy ran in front of her._

_"Look out!" she cried._

_Sadly, it was too late. She had already slammed her feet into his face, and he flew straight into the ground. She gasped as she planted her feet into the ground making her swing stop._

_"Are you okay?" She wondered while she ran up to him to make sure he WAS okay._

_"Yeah, I think so," the boy replied grumbling a bit._

_She, simply, giggled and pulled him up from the ground._

_"You should watch where you're going, Hoagie."_

_"Yeah, I know. I sometimes can be clumsy."_

_"SOMETIMES!" a mysterious voice cried._

_The black haired girl turned around to see a girl with chocolate colored skin and a red cap on._

_"Oh, hi Abby," the girl spoke happily._

_"Hey, Kuki." The dark skinned girl replied, "So, what exactly happened over here?"_

_"My swing hit him," Kuki pointed to the chubby kid with the flying hat on._

_"No, YOU hit me," Hoagie corrected._

_"Same thing," said Kuki._

_"Not really."_

_"Mhm."_

_"Will you guys stop fighting," Abby frowned, "Now, why were you in her way anyway?"_

_"I was running from the fight," Hoagie answered, out of breath._

_"What fight?" Abby questioned._

_Hoagie pointed way past the swings and even the jungle gym._

_"Gee, it's no wondering you're out of breath," said Abby in dismay._

_"I know," Kuki agreed._

_"So, who's fighting who and over what?" asked Abby eagerly._

_"Nigel's fighting Jerry."_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Nigel's in a fight?" Abby said in astonishment. "You had better give us the 411."_

_"Fine, Jerry was picking on this new kid today and Nigel tried to make him stop."_

_"What new kid?" Kuki asked._

_"I don't remember his name, but I think he has that Australian sounding voice."_

_"Oh yeah, the short kid," Abby responded._

_"That's what the fight was about!" Hoagie cried._

_"What?" Abby wondered in confusion._

_"Jerry called that kid short and started taunting him. Then Nigel got in it."_

_"Nigel fighting Jerry? This I gotta see!" shouted Abby._

_"Wait, here comes Nigel and the other kid!" cried Kuki as she pointed at them._

_Nigel quickly came over with the kid right beside him._

_"Hi, I'm Kuki, what's your name?" She beamed._

_The blonde, short boy just looked up at Kuki with a big glare on his face._

_"Wally Beetles," the boy muttered._

_Kuki gave a huge grin, and attacked Wally with one of her famous Kuki hugs. Wally just grunted and pushed her away._

_"Hey kid, I'm Abby," Abby began to point at the rest, "and this is Hoagie and you know Nigel."_

_As soon as Abby finished introductions, the school bell rang._

_"Time to get into class," Hoagie said disappointedly._

_All of the kids moaned and groaned then began to enter the building._

_Kuki and Wally were the last to get inside and Kuki skipped as fast as she could._

_"Come on, Wally!" then she disappeared into the building._

_Wally only gave a slight grin then slammed the door shut that led outside the school building._

_This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship (and maybe more)._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"What do you got for lunch?" Wally asked Kuki.

"I got a sandwich and some barbeque chips, you?"

"I have a sandwich too, but potato chips."

"You want to trade?" she asked.

"Sure!" Wally replied.

The two swapped chips and began to eat.

"Kuki, about the dance-"

"Yes, Wally?"

"I was just wondering if-"

"Hey, guys!" Hoagie interrupted.

Immediately, like it was on cue, the three teens sat next to their dear friends.

"Hey, Hoagie," Wally said a bit annoyed.

"What's up guys?" Kuki asked as if not fazed.

"Nothing," the gang said in unison, except for Nigel.

Nigel seemed a bit upset, but no one knew why.

"What's the matter, Nigel?" wondered Kuki.

"Rach and I hardly get to see each other anymore," Nigel answered upsettingly.

"You're joking, right?" Abby asked from across the table.

"What?"

"You see Rachel every day."

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"DO TO!"

"Poor Rach, eating alone with Fanny," Nigel said sadly.

"You're NOT eating ALONE if you have someone, Nigel," Abby said frustrated with her palm over her face, shaking her head.

"Yeah, but its Fanny."

"Exactly, you know Fanny is more than enough for anyone."

"True," Nigel admitted, "But still, we never see each other."

"You see her on the weekends, after school, during a few classes at school, in the hallway, and-," Abby began to lower her voice, "And TND missions."

"The only time you don't see her is History, Chemistry, and Lunch," Abby continued.

"And?"

"And, that's it!"

"She's got a point, you know," Hoagie said in agreement.

"Please, the only reason you're agreeing with her is because-"

Hoagie covered Nigel's mouth.

"Shut up, Nigel," Hoagie whispered.

"You told him?" Abby asked with a frown.

"No, of course not," Hoagie replied nervously.

Abby took her hat off of her head and hit Hoagie upside the head with it.

"OWW!"

"That's what you get," Abby cried angrily.

"What? You can't tell your best friend?"

"Nope."

"What are you guys-oh, you mean what happened between you and Hoagie last week?" Kuki squealed.

"Kuki!" Abby yelled back to her.

"YOU TOLD HER? !" Hoagie yelled as he jumped to his feet.

The entire cafeteria looked back at him.

"You told her I like chili dogs? Yay..." Hoagie said in a sarcastic way while clapping his hands together.

The whole cafeteria turned back to what they were doing previously as Hoagie sat back down in his seat.

"We agreed NOT to tell ANYONE," Abby whispered to Hoagie.

While this was all going on Wally, Kuki, and Nigel are just eating, watching the show.

"Yeah, we did," Hoagie pointed to Kuki.

"Don't point at me," Kuki demanded with a frown on her face.

"That's different. She's my best friend who was sick all week," Abby explained while pointing at Kuki.

"I SAID STOP POINTING AT ME!" Kuki yelled angrily.

"Well, he's my best friend who's been in outer space most of life!" Hoagie yelled, pointing at Nigel.

"Whatever guys, just drop it," ordered Nigel.

Everyone sat back down and went back to eating.

"So, Wally, what were you saying?" Kuki wondered, thinking back to before all the fighting.

"It doesn't matter."

"No, I want to know."

"And the fighting never stops," said an aggravated Nigel to himself.

"I said it don't matter."

"If you don't tell me, Beetles, then I'll just have to make you tell me," Kuki said with an sinister look on her face.

"How would you do that, Sanban?" Wally demanded, with a smirk.

"By-," Kuki stood next to Wally and began to wiggle the tips of her fingers on him, "By tickling you."

Wally began to laugh as Kuki continued tickling him. Then SHE walked by.

"Hey, Wally!" Stacey grinned.

Wally stopped laughing as Kuki and he sat down.

"Well, I just wanted to say hi. I won't keep you from your lunch, so, bye Wally and bye Kari."

"That's Kuki," Kuki corrected once again.

"Whatever."

"Why don't you like her, Wally?" Nigel asked.

"Just 'cause."

"Well, I don't get why because she's totally the hottest girl in school," said Hoagie in a smirking daze.

"WHAT? !" Abby and Kuki said in unison as they slapped poor Hoagie.

"OWW!"

"That's what you get! Come on Kuki," Abby said as she grabbed her Kuki's arm and left.

"You really need to watch what you say around them," Nigel told Hoagie.

"Yeah, I know."

Wally and Nigel got up and started to leave. the cafeteria

"Especially, if you want Abby to be your girlfriend," Nigel continued with a smirk.

"Yeah, your probably righ-HEY!"

"See you around, Hoagie," said Nigel chuckling as he left the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4:Hoagie and Abby ?

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own KND, but I would give just about anything for it!**

**NOTE: Fixed all the spelling and etc. I know I'm fast. For everyone who are big 3/4 fans (like me) they're, sadly, not in this chapter. This is for all the 2/5 fans! :D Wally, Kuki, and everyone else will be in the next chapter, and it's a good one (if I do say so myself). I think the other couples should get a chance in the spotlight. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW, ANYWAY! P.S. Thanks for all the AWESOME reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Hoagie + Abby =?

_Young Abby, Cree, 8a, and 8b watched Nigel's training from a big, ship. **(Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.)**_

_"You're right, Abby, that Nigel Uno kid is pretty good," said Cree in amazement._

_"He's alittle high strung, but totally Kids Next Door material," Abby replied._

_"I'll be the judge of that," a mysterious voice spoke._

_All the kids turned around to see numbuh 274 (a.k.a. Chad Dickson) with his arms crossed, watching Nigel. Numbuh 274 slowly, walked down the steps to get to Nigel._

_"I'll see ya later, sis, I'm gonna go check on the other cadets," Abby said as she walked down the steps._

_"Hurry back!" Cree yelled._

_Abby finally came across all the cadets that were training all around always enjoyed watching and helping all the cadets that were in training._

_"STOP IT!" Abby heard someone yell._

_She turned around to see a young, plump cadet annoying the Arctic Base Drill Sergeant._

_"I MEAN IT!" he yelled. "DON'T MAKE ME-"_

_"Chill, Numbuh 911, he's with me," Abby interrupted._

_"This ANNOYING CADET is with you?"_

_Abby turns to look at the young cadet. He was about her size in height, had a round stomach, wearing a yellow pair of goggles, and a flying hat._

_"Yup," she replied._

_"Just keep him out of my way, got it? !" Numbuh 911 shouted._

_"Yes, sir!" Abby yelled while saluting him._

_"At ease!" He cried with an irritated scowl._

_Abby snatched the cadet's arm and dragged him across the room._

_"Whatcha think your doing kid?" Abby asked. "You have a death wish or something?"_

_"Death wish? What?" the boy asked quizzically._

_"Yeah, don't you know why he's numbuh 911?" said Abby. "If you tick him off you'll have to call 911."_

_The boy looked a bit frightened as Abby was explaining._

_"Sorry, all I was doing was telling him some of my awesome jokes that my dad told me before he-"_

_"Well, cut it out!" Abby yelled at him. Not angrily but in warning._

_"Sorry again, and thanks for getting me outta there in time."_

_"No problem, what's your name?"_

_"Hoagie P. Gilligan Junior and you are?"_

_"Annoyed."_

_"Nice to meet you, annoyed," Hoagie replied with a laugh._

_"Riiight, well my REAL name is Abby."_

_"I knew that, nice to meet you, Abby."_

_"Nice to meet you too, but how'd you find out about the Kids Next Door?" Abby asked._

_"Oh, I'm friends with Nigel Uno, so, he told me about it," Hoagie answered._

_"Nigel, Hmm?"_

_"Yup!" He chirped._

_"Well, okay, hope you make it," Abby said to Hoagie as she started to walk off._

_"Thanks . . . I think?" Hoagie said unsure._

End Flashback

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

_Okay, so lunch was very interesting. I found out Abby told Kuki about the 'incident' (I wouldn't call it that, but that's what Abby said), and I told Wally and Nigel (Abby doesn't know Wally knows, though). I wonder, does Rachel Know? Anyway, tonight is Friday night, which we call "Our night." We usually go to the movies or something, but today they just opened a new TEEN hang out. It's a club for TEENS ONLY! We're going tonight, so I hope its' fun. Time to go get ready!_

* * *

**Abby's POV**

_Can you really blame me for telling Kuki? SHE WAS SICK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I still can't believe Hoagie told Nigel, and I bet a buhmillion dollars (or $5.00) that he told Wally too. They didn't call me one of the greatest spies in the KND for nothing, I know all. Except if Hoagie likes me! You know, tonight we're going AGAIN to "Our night." We're going to this new club called something, I forget. It's, also, for TEENS ONLY, bogus! It could be fun. It'll be Abby, Hoagie, Kuki, Rachel, Nigel, and Wally. Do you notice a pairing goin' on? _

_Wally + Kuki=Love_

_Nigel + Rachel=Love_

_Hoagie + Abby=?_

_Math wasn't Abby's best subject, anyway. Looks like it's time to get ready! I hope this new club is as good as Lime Ricky's._

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but the next one is gonna be extra long with a bunch of 3/4 and other couple's stuff! See ya in a few days! (or less) ;)**


	5. Chapter 5:Teens Only!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KND, WISH I DID, BUT DON'T ): **

**Note: Fixed the spelling and etc. Sorry this is so late. I was gone this weekend at a 30hr. Famine at my church, but it was AWESOME! Just for you guys, I decided to stay up late to finish this. **

**ENJOY, READ, AND REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS!**

* * *

Chapter 5:Teens Only!

The group of friends finally arrived at the teens hangout. They stood there outside, gazing at the front door that was before them.

"You guys ready to go in?" Nigel wondered.

All of them stayed silent as they stared at the words that were on the front of the door.

It said stuff like, "NO STUPID KIDS ALOUD," "TEENS ONLY," "IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO HAVE FUN THEN KEEP OUT," "NO OUTSIDE CHILI DOGS."

The minute she finished reading-Kuki read it out loud so Wally could understand-Hoagie sighed.

"Aww man," Hoagie said as he pulled two chili dogs from inside his pockets.

The group all stared at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"You brought chili dogs? !" Abby cried.

"Yeah, I take them everywhere. Want one?" He offered, starting to hand it to her.

"Sorry Abby asked," Abby said disgusted, while pushing the chili dog away.

"We're ready, Nigel," Rachel declared with a smile.

"Good, then let's go in!"

* * *

As the group began to crowd into the club, they looked all around in disbelief.

"Wow, this clubs' got everything," Abby said in awe.

They all nodded, still in shock.

It had soda machines, a bar for other foods and drinks, bunches of tables and booths, a big; flat screen TV Showing music videos and football games, many flashing lights, and a large dance floor.

After the gang brought themselves back to reality, they quickly searched for a big enough booth. When they did, they all sat down immediately.

"So, what do you guys think?" asked Rachel excitedly.

"It's totally amazing!" Kuki yelled with joy.

Everyone instantly agreed.

"What did you guys think about Miss Decker's surprise test?" Abby questioned.

"I wasn't ready!" Wally yelled in hatred. He hated Miss Decker.

"Now there's a SURPRISE," Nigel said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Wally only frowned at Nigel for a couple seconds and then got distracted when he noticed Kuki laughing. He gazed at her for about a minute. Once she turned her head to look at him, he gulped and shot his head back to the others who were talking.

"When are you ever ready?" exclaimed Hoagie.

"I was...once...in Miss Thompson's class," Wally replied.

Everyone in the group rolled their eyes, except Kuki.

"Maybe if you TRIED to study you would be ready,"Abby argued .

Wally slumped down in his seat and crossed his arms.

"Have you guys ever noticed that none of our teachers are married?" Hoagie questioned.

"Random much?" Said Abby, a bit puzzled by Hoagie's response.

"Well, I always was curious plus the other subject is getting old."

"Yeah, everytime Wally fails we get into this conversation and we talk about it for hours," Nigel responded, rolling his eyes once again.

"We do not talk for FOUR HOURS," Wally said growling.

"Easy now, he said FOR not FOUR," Abby reassured him.

"I know, FOUR!"

"NOT THAT FOUR THE OTHER FOR!" Abby screamed.

"HUH?" Wally said looking very puzzled.

"NOT THIS FOUR," Abby held up four fingers, "...but the OTHER FOR!"

"I don't understand," Wally scratched his head.

"Just forget it, he'll get it later," Nigel spoke.

* * *

There was a long silence as the gang looked around, seeing people dancing and laughing. They all smiled, wishing it was them having a fun time but so far NOTHING. As they kept gazing at the people the waitress came up to them.

She had long; brown hair that reached all the way down her back, blue eyes, and was wearing a mini skirt and pink tee.

"Can I get you guys anything?'

"I can think of few things," Hoagie said in that deep voice of his with a smirk.

The girl giggled as Abby smacked Hoagie with her cap.

"OWW!" Hoagie screamed.

"We'll just take a large order of nachos," said Nigel.

"OHH and drinks too! Root beer!" Kuki yelled with excitement.

"Got it," the girl said, as she wrote it all down, "Be right back with your order!" She cried as she walked away from them.

"Why'd you hit me, Abby?" asked Hoagie.

Abby blushed slightly under her hat and began to talk, "'Cause it seems like you like her or something."

"So?"

"So, umm...if you like a girl, that's NOT how you treat them if you want them to like you."

"I don't know, she was laughing," said Rachel with an evil smile on her face.

She knew Abby did that because she liked Hoagie. Just about everybody knew, but not Hoagie. Hoagie was so clueless to love. Everyone was clueless, especially Wally and Kuki.

"Whatever," said Abby.

* * *

Everyone-eventually-dropped the subject and just sat there for awhile in their own little bubbles. But, can you blame them? They were in a completely new club, with teens only. Who wouldn't be in a bubble?

All of a sudden, a fast song began to play. Everything was just too awkward, so, Rachel had to end it.

"Come on, Nigel, let's dance!" she cried, while pulling on his arms.

"But-Okay, why not," he gave in.

They then both left to the dance floor while their fellow friends watched.

"This I got to see," said Hoagie eagerly.

They watched as their friends began to dance.

"Hey, they're not half bad," Kuki admitted.

"Rachel is, but Nigel..." Abby said, trying to contain her laughter.

Nigel was so uptight. Have you ever seen an uptight person dance? Nigel would only move back and forth and still keep that 'mister serious' face on.

"Nigel needs to loosen up," said Hoagie.

"Abby's known Nigel Uno for as long as she can remember and she has never seen him loosen up," Abby responded.

"Me neither," replied Hoagie.

* * *

While all of this was going on, on one side of the table, something else was happening on the opposite side.

Wally began to sweat, his heart beating faster, and him grinding his teeth. He noticed Kuki staring out at all the couples dancing, wishing she was one of them.

_How should I do this? _He thought,_ just fast and easy, Wally, fast and easy._

"Kuki?" Wally said as he gulped.

"Yes, Wally?" Kuki wondered as her eyes began to grow bigger and bigger.

"I was just wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Do you...umm...do you-"

_Just spit it out Wally, _Kuki thought.

_Come on Wally, just ask her already! _Wally yelled in his mind_._

"Do you- you know- maybe wanna...dance with me?" He blurted out.

"Sure, silly, you don't have to ask me twice," Kuki grinned.

She grabbed Wally's arms and dragged him to the dance floor.

* * *

"I hope after today Wally and Nigel can still use their arms," Abby said with a laugh.

Hoagie, only, chuckled a bit as Abby turned to him.

Abby and Hoagie began to get nervous.

_AWKWARD, _they thought.

"Wonder where our nachos and root beers are?" Abby wondered.

"Yeah?"

There was another awkward silence.

"Abby, you want to dance?"

"Why not."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Then lets go," said Abby feeling happy inside but cool and calm on the outside.

Abby grabbed hold of Hoagie's arm and pulled him to the dance floor.

* * *

First, there was Nigel and Rachel. Nigel gave Rachel a twist and spun her around in circles just to return in his arms.

Second, there was Wally and Kuki. Wally lifted Kuki into the air, threw her to her feet, and gave her a giant spin.

Thirdly, there was Hoagie an Abby. They gave all the most famous dance moves-without any hand contact and Hoagie not the best dancer-and at some points they would rock back and forth, as well.

* * *

"FOODS READY!" called the waitress.

As soon as they heard those words, they came rushing to the table.

"ENJOY!" she said winking at Nigel.

Nigel looked kind of confused and suspicious, but didn't think twice about it. Normally, Nigel would think more about the situation and wouldn't just sit there and eat. But, Nigel had an important girlfriend now and he didn't want to ruin anything; especially since it was their night off.

"WOW, I've never felt such a rush and I haven't even had any soda yet," Rachel said trying to catch her breath.

"Can't wait for that," Nigel responded with a teasing smile.

Rachel nudged him in the shoulder.

"Gees, Kooks, have you gotten heavier?" moaned Wally, dripping with sweat.

Kuki elbowed him in the stomach.

"Well, yeah, we haven't danced like this since we were like ten!"

"Good point, my bad," Wally groaned .

Kuki gave a big smile and sat down.

"Hey, I think the waitress made a mistake, I'm missing my drink," said Nigel.

"I think it's right here, Nigel," responded Rachel, holding up a cup.

"But Rach, that's your drink."

"I know."

Nigel then noticed there were two straws.

"Okay," he said just normally.

All the others were disgusted, but on the inside they kind of wanted to do that too.

* * *

"They should play some Miley Cyrus," Hoagie suggested. **(I was tired, so, I picked the first singers that came to mind.)**

"Nah, different singer like-" Wally began until he was interrupted.

"TAYLOR SWIFT!" yelled Kuki.

"Nah, not Taylor Swift," argued Wally.

"Why not?"

"Because he thinks Miley Cyrus is better," said Hoagie.

"No, I don't. I just was thinking of someone else," Wally protested.

"Taylor Swift is WAY better than Miley Cyrus," Kuki began to argue.

"No she isn't!" answered Hoagie.

"Bite your tongue, Taylor Swift is WAY better, I mean, ask anyone," Rachel said.

"No way, I don't need to prove a thing!"

"Riight, 'cause your scared," Abby jumped in.

"I'm NOT scared; I just like Miley Cyrus better."

"Mhmm," all the girls said.

"She writes her own songs too," Kuki threw in.

"Well, Miley Cyrus is still better," Hoagie continued.

"Have you even heard Taylor Swift?" asked Kuki.

"Well...umm...kinda?"

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Rachel questioned .

"No, I haven't, okay?"

"Well, you need to!" yelled Kuki.

"Fine, I will," Hoagie gave in.

"Face it, the only reason you like Miley Cyrus is because you think she's hot," Abby kidded.

"She is!"

"You think everyone's hot," said Abby.

"Do not!"

"These conversations of ours are so random, aren't they?" Nigel asked Wally.

"Yup, and they always get more and more random."

"Name one person you don't think is hot?" asked Abby.

"Wally," answered Hoagie pointing to Wally.

Abby shook her head, with her whole palm over her face.

"Guys!" yelled Rachel "Why don't we go back to the dance floor?"

* * *

Everyone agreed and they danced the night away. Before they knew it, it was 4 o'clock in the morning and they were all dancing with the same partners.

By then they were all acting crazy! Jumping and dancing like there was no tomorrow. Also, somehow Nigel glasses ended up on Rachel...weird. Hoagie and Abby were actually touching each other while dancing, Wally and Kuki were going crazy, and you didn't even recognize Nigel.

Kuki bopped her head back and forth making her hair go flying and Wally was pretending to play a guitar (yes, that crazy.).

"Kuki?" asked Wally.

"Yes?" Kuki wondered as they rocked back in forth to the fast song.

"I was wondering would go with me to the-"

"Can I cut in?" a mysterious voice asked.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Well, the more you review the faster I update, so . . . REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Maybe not the best chapter, but I try :). See if you can figure out the mystery person could it be: Stacey, a guy we don't know, a guy we know, or even a girl we don't know? You Guys ROCK by the way! **

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Obnoxious Guys and Sick Boys

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KND *sigh* Oh, well.**

**Author's Note: Fixed spelling, font, and etc. I didn't expect to update so soon but...Thank you so very much for all the Awesome reviews! I, honestly, didn't expect them so soon. For that, I decided to reply...**

**numbuh310alltheway-wow, you read it that quickly? To ease your anticipation here's the next chapter.**

**imasmurf93-Double COOL for the review!**

**Nessie and Jake 4eva- JUST CALM DOWN! DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU'LL REGRET FOR REST OF YOUR LIFE! (I'm such a drama queen) Sadly, I have no cookies *sigh* oh, well life goes on...and on and on...**

**KNDnumbuh007-I think Taylor Swift is WAY better too! Miley Cyrus was just random, I don't even really like her (but that's just my opinion). You ready to find out who it is...**

**Laurie43- I know, I need to stop people from interrupting! Don't worry I talked to Hoagie and the mystery person and they'll try not to do it again...well, atleast one will.**

**To everyone- Thanks, you guys are AWESOME! Now here's chapter 6! 3/4 chapter! **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Obnoxious Guys and Sick Boys

**Wally's POV**

_I was fixing to ask Kuki to the dance, when I got interrupted AGAIN! _

We both shot our heads back to see who it was. It was none other than Danny Right.

_I'm just gonna explain to you who Danny Right really is._

_He's the coolest and the hottest guy in school (Trust me, if I didn't have to tell you, I wouldn't use the word hot OR cool. That's just disturbing.). He's also quarterback for the football team and all the girls in the school call him Mr. Right (Lame!). _

_Now I'll tell you how cruddy he really is. Danny's the most obnoxious, arrogant, shallow, and conceited guy in the entire world! He doesn't leave his house without his mirror, he thinks he's the awesomest, and all he cares about is looks and football. __He only ever talks about himself and he ignores every guy except for the guys on his football team. _

_He has always wanted a trophy girl wrapped around his arms and he found one...Kuki Sanban._

_What annoyed me the most was the fact that he wanted Kuki (It's no wonder since she's the prettiest girl in the whole school.). Danny has wanted her ever since we were thirteen and he always called her gorgeous. (I don't mean the compliment. I mean, straight up gorgeous as in the name.)He makes me want to punch something...I know, how about his face? Nah, Kuki would kill me...too bad. It sure would be worth it._

"Hey, Danny, what are you doing here?" Kuki asked him.

"I was just walking around and I found this sweet club."

_Walking around? It's 4:30 A.M. for crying out loud! What could he possible be doing so early in the morning? Looking for another mirror?_

"That sounds cool!" Kuki screamed. _I guess all that soda made her extra hyper?_

_I love it when Kuki's hyper. She's so much more fun to be around. Focus, Wally, you need to get this cruddy guy away from Kuki ASA-NOW!_

_Wait, what does ASA mean again? I heard Nigel say it a bunch of times but never really thought about it._

"You know, I could see you from a mile away, I mean, how can anyone miss such a beautiful sight?" Danny said very romantically with a smirk.

Kuki blushed and replied, "Thanks."

"So, gorgeous, wanna dance?"

"Umm...," Kuki glanced at me with a puzzled look on her face. (I was still thinking of the ASAP thing.)

"Sure, I guess so," Kuki answered.

He grabbed her hand softly and brought her to the center of the dance floor.

_I got it! Throw me if flies attack! That explains it, since, Nigel's afraid of flies! _

_Hey, where did Kuki go? AWW, CRUD! I FORGOT ABOUT DANNY! Now, she's dancing with HIM! How do I get myself into these messes? _

* * *

Flashback

_Yesterday didn't go as we had planned it to. It was me, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 5 fighting the Common Cold. I thought we had it made, but I guess I was too Cauchy. _

_We were all fighting him with everything we got, except for Kuki. She was looking for her 'Avoiding snot bombs rainbow monkey'. Who comes up with such cruddy rainbow monkey names, anyway?_

_Numbuh 2 was trying to find the orange juice like Numbuh 5 instructed, Numbuh 5 was hiding behind a chair, and I was ducking behind the couch. Okay, maybe I was hiding and Numbuh 5 was ducking?_

_A few seconds before Numbuh 2 got the orange juice, Kuki was skipping in the middle of the room._

"_Are you crazy, Kuki? !" I screamed at her._

_She didn't respond, she just kept laughing and skipping around for her rainbow dorkie. Cruddy Sheila._

"_Get down, girl, that's an order!" Numbuh 5 demanded._

_No one could hear with all this commotion going on, not even Kuki._

_Immediately, a snot bomb began to fly towards her. That's when she began to scream, without moving an inch in fear._

_**I have to help her!** I thought to myselft._

_I leaped in front of Kuki, trying to push her away. Instead a snot bomb hit me right in the chest and I blacked out._

_That's the story that led me right here in my bed, inside my house. I just woke up a few seconds ago and I still only here silence._

_"Guys?" I asked._

_It was silent; till someone in a nurse outfit barged in...it was Kuki_

_"Numbuh 3, what are you doing here?" I wondered._

_"Open your mouth," she directed._

_"FOR WHAT?" I questioned her with a yell._

_"So I can take your temperature, silly," Kuki cried happily._

_"NO WAY!"_

_"Come on, Wally, open wide."_

_I closed my mouth as tight as I could and shook my head._

_"Please!" she begged, as she gave me the biggest puppy dog face ever._

_"Man...Alright," I groaned._

_I opened my mouth real wide and she stuffed the thermometer in my mouth._

_"I'm here to make you feel better, after all, you did save me from the Common Cold," Kuki said, feeling a tad guilty._

_I blushed.I mean, not blushed, I just got a bit pink... _

_And I realized what I had done. _

_I saved Kuki AGAIN. _

_She then pulled out the thermometer._

_"Aww, it was nothing," I told her._

_She smiled and looked at the thermometer._

_"It has a frown on it, which means your sick."_

_I know what it means, you don't have to tell me! I'm not stupid! Well, not entirely._

_"It was all my fault, so that is why I'm gonna help you feel better and take care of you," Said Kuki._

_"Oh no! I don't need taking care of!" I shook my head with a scowl._

_"Of course, silly, everyone needs a nurse."_

_"Not me!" I screamed._

_Kuki's eyes were getting bigger and bigger and she looked like she was about to cry._

_"I was only trying to help, but if you want...I'll go," she said as she headed towards the door._

_I let out a giant sigh._

_"Fine, you can stay."_

_"YAY!" she cried with excitement "Let me just get my stuff!"_

_Kuki left the room for a few seconds._

_"How do I get myself into these messes?" I asked myself._

_When Kuki came back she had a big bag filled with stuff._

_"Got the stuff!"_

_"Joy," I replied sarcastically._

_"Don't be such a grumpy pants," said Kuki, "I brought books and games and-"_

_I began to sit up with a smile._

_"What kind of games?" I wondered._

_Please no rainbow monkey, please no rainbow monkey._

_"Well, I brought the rainbow monkey board game, rainbow monkey go fish, and 'The Rainbow Monkey Movie' trivia game!" Kuki answered excitedly._

_My smile instantly turned back into a frown and I lay back down in my bed._

_"You got anything that ain't cruddy rainbow monkey?"_

_"Umm..." she said, as she was thinking for a second._

_I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms together._

_"I have this monster truck book?" she FINALLY responded._

_I started to smile again and pulled myself back up, "Now we're talking!"_

_Kuki opened the book and read, "Once upon a time there was a sad, lonely monster truck that had no one to love him. One day, the truck decided to do something good. So, he took people to places, fixed trees, and gave out hugs-"_

_I bumped my head continuously on my bed and finally spoke up._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I waved my hands._

_"What is it number 4?" Kuki wondered, "Did you like the story?"_

_"No, I didn't like the cruddy story!" I screamed, "Where's the action, the violence, the gore?"_

_"My books don't have any of that!'_

_"Exactly," I stated with a glare._

_Kuki only gave a large glare and left the room. _

_Where did she go? What is she doing? Did I hurt her feelings or something?_

_She finally came back with a bowl of soup in her hands._

_"Soups done!" she called._

_"Soup?" I questioned._

_"Yup, it's chicken noodle, want some?"_

_"Sure!" I replied._

_Kuki got a big bite of soup, blew on it, and tried to serve it to me._

_"What do you think you are doing?" I asked._

_"Feeding you soup. Now, open up."_

_I shut my mouth tighter than ever before._

_"I said open up!" Kuki screamed angrily._

_I shook my head in response._

_"Come on, numbuh 4, please," she said sadly._

_"NO WAY, NOT THAT CRUDDY SOUP!" I cried._

_"Please, Wally, can-" before she could say anything else Mushi came in._

_"Dad says it's time to go home, Kuki!" yelled Mushi._

_"But-"_

_"No buts. Daddy wants us home for supper!"_

_Kuki sighed and began to leave._

_"Bye, Wally."_

_"Bye, Kuki," I replied._

_After she left I stared at the soup for a few seconds and pushed it away._

_"GROSS!"_

* * *

**_Next Day_**

_I was lied on my bed reading comics when I heard a knock at the door._

_"Kiddo, your friend is back!" Mr. Beetles (my dad) yelled. _

_I hid under my covers hoping it was not Kuki, but it was. Kuki raised the covers up and grinned widely._

_"Hey, Wally," Kuki continued, "I brought more stuff."_

_"Oh, goodie!" I yelled sarcastically with a frown._

_Kuki, carefully, pulled out one of our old video games from the tree house._

_"Whoa!" I screamed realistically._

_"Yeah, I figured you didn't like anything from yesterday," She smiled._

_"You figured right!"_

_"You ready to get beat, Beetles?" she asked me with a smirk._

_"In your dreams, Sanban!" I smirked back in a playful manner._

_We immediately started to play the game._

_"I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win!" I called with a grin._

_"What's that over there?" Kuki pointed behind me._

_"Where?" I turned my head._

_"PLAYER ONE WINS!" the game announced._

_"YAY! I win, I win!" Kuki sang while doing the cabbage patch._

_"You're not beating me again!" I yelled._

* * *

_**5 Hours Later**_

_"Time to go, Kuki!" Mushi called._

_"HOLD ON, Mushi!" Kuki replied._

_"But daddy said-"_

_"Mushi," Kuki shot her head back, "I'm trying to win a game here!"_

_"PLAYER TWO WINS!" the game announced._

_"Yes!" I declared in victory._

_Kuki groaned and followed her sister, "Bye Wally!" she waved._

_"Bye, Kuki!" I waved back._

_Not such a bad day after all..._

* * *

**_Next Morning_**

_I woke up from the longest sleep ever (next to the time I fell asleep in math...and History...and Reading)._

_"Thank goodness your up, Wallabee. Your friend dropped by but you were asleep and she left you something!" cried my mom. _

_I turned to my end table and saw a card and a bowl of soup. On the outside of the card was a picture-in crayon-of Kuki taking my temperature and when I opened the card there were words saying "Get well soon!" and "I let you win!"_

_I smiled and started to eat some of the soup._

_Being sick is not so bad afterall._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**No POV**

All of them were still in the club acting completely NUTS. All of a sudden, the others sat down by Wally at the booth.

"Where's Kuki?" Rachel asked trying to contain her laughter.

Wally pointed to Danny and Kuki.

"Not Danny Right?" Hoagie asked in dismay.

"Yup," answered Wally.

Kuki then sat beside all of them.

"Isn't this fun!" she cried.

"Yup, but Abby's beat so she's going home," Abby yawned.

All of the gang decided it was time to go, except for Nigel and Rachel.

"We're gonna stay a little longer," said Rachel.

"Bye, Danny!" Kuki waved.

"See you around, gorgeous!" he yelled back.

_When the time is right he's gonna pay, _thought Wally in rage, _No one messes with Kuki! _

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! It was really fun to write. Remember, the more you review the faster I update so.. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! KNDFANGIRL over and way, way, way, way, way-**

**Wally: WILL YOU FINISH ALREADY?**

**Me: OUT!**

**Wally: OKAY, I'M LEAVING! **

**Me: Dumb, but so cute. **


	7. Chapter 7:Shopping and Crowd Surfing

**************Disclaimer: I don't own KND. THERE! Are you guys happy for crushing my dreams? **

**AUTHORS NOTE: FIXED! Just came back from the AWESOMEST church service EVER! So, now I'm here to give you guys another Chappie! But first REVIEWS!**

**numbuh310alltheway-Genius! I almost forgot about the whole ASA NOW thing! I always loved that.**

**KNDnumbuh007-I always have time for fans! Miley Cyrus does SUCK(again, just my opinion). Anyway, he is so cute. I wasn't gonna update that fast, but then I saw all those reviews popping up already, so, I decided to update. I mean, I'm not the kind of person who leaves it on a cliffhanger, watches many people go nuts, and just sits there going muahahahahahah! atleast . . . not yet. **

**NiiniiXpuff-Thanks! *smirks evilly* Now there's a thought . . .**

**imasmurf93-Who doesn't? What makes me laugh is the fact that so many people hate him and he's only said like four things. I almost feel bad for him (ALMOST). **

**For Everyone-THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!**

**Now heres chapter 7! PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Saturday 1:34 P.M. **

**Time til dance: 14 Days, 5 Hours , 26 minutes, and 22 seconds.**

Kuki awoke from sleeping-after a long night-to hear her phone ring.

Her hair was in knots and she felt completely dizzy. She, finally, leaned over her bedside to answer her phone.

"Hello," she moaned.

"Oh, hey Kuki, what's up?" a familiar voice asked.

"Just sleeping," Kuki murmured.

"Sorry, do you mind if I come over?"

"Not at all," said Kuki, after finally awakening herself.

"Great, I'll be right over!"

"K," answered kuki.

Kuki began to push herself up onto her feet. She gazed into her mirror and gasped.

She looked awful! Her hair was extra ratty, she never changed her clothes from last night, and her room was a complete mess.

She checked her watch, "I've got plenty of time," she said to herself.

She quickly brushed her hair, threw on some clothes, and cleaned her room.

* * *

"Done!" she announced proudly.

"Kuki, one of your friends are here!" called Mr. Sanban.

"Okay!" she yelled back.

The door started to creek open and in came Abby.

"Whatcha doing here, Abby?" wondered Kuki.

"Abby thought she would stop by and see if you were awake," Abby replied.

"Well, I'm awake!" shouted Kuki.

"Abby can see that."

"Can I come in?" a familiar voice asked.

"Sure, Rachel, come on in," Kuki replied.

"Thanks," said Rachel, "What are you doing here, Abby?"

"I was in the neighborhood."

"Well, what are you doing here, Rachel?" questioned Kuki.

"Remember, Kuki, I called you," answered Rachel.

"Oh...I thought you were the icecream man," giggled Kuki.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Rachel chuckled.

"It's okay, I'll get some later."

"So, you guys want to go do some stuff today?" asked Rachel.

"Sure," Abby agreed.

"Yeah!" screamed Kuki.

"Where should we go?" wondered Rachel.

"MALL!" shouted Kuki.

Rachel and Abby gave unsure looks then agreed.

* * *

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" Kuki wondered while smiling.

"I don't know. I usually don't go to the mall," said Rachel as she glanced around.

"Me neither," said Abby.

"I know!" Kuki yelled, "Have you guys gotten your dresses yet?"

"No," Rachel responded.

"You know Abby doesn't wear dresses!"

"Come on guys, let's make this a night we'll never forget," exclaimed Kuki.

"Fine, I guess I'm in," Rachel answered.

Abby bit her lip then sighed lowly, "Fine, Abby's in too."

"Yes! Then lets all go find us some dresses!" shouted Kuki.

"You mean you haven't found one yet?" Abby questioned while rasing her brow at Kuki.

"Nope, so let's go get those dresses!"

* * *

They tried on many dresses, but none were quite right. Kuki tried on a blue, puffy dress but it just made her look silly. Abby tried on a purple, princess dress but it just made her look too prissy. Rachel tried on a white, long dress,but it just made her look like she was about to get married.

They tried on many more, but the problems were the same. Too dark, too light, too fluffy, too stiff, too prissy, too expensive, too cheep, too short, too big, too long, too tight, too ugly, and where's the zipper?

Until FINALLY they came across the last store in the mall.

* * *

"This is it!" exclaimed Kuki, "I found the perfect dress!"

She tried on the dress and it was perfect. It was green, strapless, and it came down alittle below her knees. It, also, had green, sparkled flowers on the end of the dress.

"It's beautiful!" said Rachel.

"Yup, it's perfect," agreed Abby.

"Now you guys need to find some," said Kuki.

"I don't know, I don't see any dresses for me," Rachel spoke.

"None that Abby can see either."

"Look!" Kuki declared, pointing at some dresses in the corner of the store.

The girls both tried them on and, sure enough, they were perfect.

Abby's dress was dark blue and had a red, thick line around the waste. Its straps tide around her neck and the dress went all the way down to her ankles.

Rachel's dress was turquoise blue and was a tad shorter than Kukis'. It had regular straps and she bought orange heals and earrings.

"How come your ears aren't pierced, Kuki?" asked Rachel.

"I don't like needles."

"It doesn't hurt," Rachel replied sincerely.

Before Kuki could respond, Abby butted in, "Don't even try convincing her, girl, it won't work."

"I could get my ears pierced if I wanted to," protested Kuki.

"Then why don't you?"

Kuki stared all around the store. It was a slow day, they had their dresses in their hands, and the ear-piercing stand was not far from her. She gazed at it with intensifying fear as she began to sweat.

"I'll do it," announced Kuki.

Both girls' jaws dropped by Kuki's response.

"You sure, Kuki?" wondered Rachel.

"Yup. Can't always be afraid, now, can I?"

"I guess not."

"Then let's get it over with."

The girls watched as their friend's ears were about to be poked with needles. Finally, it was over. Kuki actually went threw with it! Of course, she did cry alittle, but that's all.

* * *

The girls stalked out of the store while heading to the exit of the mall.

"Wow, your ears look nice, Kuki," Abby conceded.

"They sure do," agreed Rachel.

"Told you guys I could do it!"

"So, should we call the guys to join us?" wondered Kuki.

"Nah, they're probably still knocked out," said Rachel.

"Yeah, but, we can always wake them up."

"Well, from how Nigel was acting last night and this morning, I think we should atleast let HIM sleep."

"What happened after we left?" questioned Abby.

"You guys really wanna know?"

Both girls nodded.

"Okay then..."

"It all started after you guys left..." began Rachel. "Nigel and I decided to go dance some more and that's when it all went crazy."

"How?" asked Kuki eagerly.

"Before I knew it Nigel was swinging on curtains and CROWD SURFING!"

"CROWD SURFING!" shouted Kuki in disbelief.

Rachel nodded.

"Our Nigel?" said Abby in shock "Crowd surfing?"

Rachel nodded once again.

"Nigel Uno?" confirmed Abby.

"Yup."

"Crowd surfing?"

"Oh no Rachel, you broke Abby!" exclaimed Kuki.

"Trust me, I was shocked too."

"Our Nigel?" wondered Abby.

"Yes, our Nigel!"

"Come on, not even soda can make Nigel loosen up that much!" Abby scoffed.

"Didn't I tell you guys? Nigel drank COFFEE," answered Rachel.

"Where'd Nigel get coffee?" asked Kuki.

"They ran out of soda, so, they scammed some coffee."

"Did you have any?"

"Oh puh-lease, not me," corrected Rachel.

"Sounds like Nigel FINALLY loosened up," said Abby.

"Yup, but he probably won't even remember last night."

"That's too bad 'cause Abby wanted to remind him and give him a hard time," said Abby a bit disappointed but with a small smirk.

"You still can," replied Rachel.

"Cool."

"So, who do you guys want to ask you to the dance?" wondered Rachel.

"Umm . . . ," the two girls said in unison, as they blushed.

"Come on guys, I can keep a secret."

"Well...okay...I want...*cough* Wally *cough*," Kuki muttered.

"I didn't quite catch that, what was that?" Rachel said sarcastically.

"I WANT WALLY, OKAY! ?" screamed Kuki.

"Geez Kuki, not so loud," whispered Abby.

"Whoops," said Kuki blushing.

"Now you Abby!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Umm...well...Abby kinda wants hOagIe," mumbled Abby.

"What's that? I actually didn't get that..." Rachel replied frankly.

Before she could say another word, the guys came towards them.

"Hey guys-Or should I say girls?" chuckled Hoagie.

Abby frowned as she hit Hoagie with her hat.

"That was one of the worst jokes Abby's heard from you yet!" yelled Abby.

"Sorry," Hoagie said sarcastically, while rubbing his head.

"You guys know it's after six o'clock?" asked Nigel.

"Curfew!" screamed Kuki.

"Curfew?" wondered Wally "It's only six."

"I know, but -after last night-mom and dad want me home early today. So, bye guys!" said Kuki waving.

Everyone waved goodbye and headed home for even more sleep. Sleep tight teens! You'll need it for what I'm planning in the next chapter.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! The next one will be up REAL soon! Just remember the more you review the faster I update, so PLEASE . . . REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Wally:I said one cruddy line in this entire chapter!**

**Me: So?**

**Wally:So . . . I want more!**

**Me: Not everyone gets all the lines wally!**

**Wally:Well, I want them all!**

**Me:I tell you what. If you can read them, you can have them.**

**Wally: . . .**

**Me:Looks like he won't have any lines for awhile. **

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**


	8. Chapter 8:Bets and Love Wrestling

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own KND, sorry, but don't.**

**Author's Note: FIXED! I know I'm the fastest updater ever, but I'm trying to get chapter 13 up by this weekend. Why? Can't tell you! Here goes the Reviews!**

**NiiniiXpuff-I'll meet you at 0500 to talk. Whatever you do...don't tell anyone! Thanks for the review! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**wildflower12-Glad you liked it! You know, we can always throw Stacey and Danny down a well in the next chapter. No one would have to know. ;) Now, can I have the cookies now? I'll share them with you!**

**Laurie43-He is way too full of himself! It makes you wonder if Kuki notices it. Let's hope Kuki and Wally's love is stronger then them. I hope so.**

**KNDnumbuh007:YES! He was a mad man! True, FACT! Well, when you come home at 5:00 A.M. your parents do have to atleast do something, right? (Plus, I ran out of things to say.) **

**To everyone-Thanks for the Awesome reviews! Now here's chapter 8! 3/4 CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Bets and Love Wrestling

**Sunday 10:33 P.M**.

**Time till Dance: 13 days, 8 hours, 27 minutes, and 8 seconds. **

Nigel, Kuki, Rachel, Abby, and Hoagie were waiting patiently by a bus stop.

Nigel glanced at his watch, "Where's Wally?"

"Maybe he's not coming," Hoagie guessed.

"What if he got hit by a bus?" wondered Kuki.

"Then we go without him," Abby said just playing around, knowing that that would not have happened.

All of them laughed, except Kuki.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for him at his house. Call me if you hear anything!" Kuki called while walking away toward the Beetle home.

* * *

Kuki arrived at Wally's house and knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

Kuki tried once again and this time Joey answered the door.

"Hi Joey!" Kuki exclaimed.

"Oh, hi Kuki," Joey replied, "Lookin' for Wally?"

"Yeah, is he okay?"

"He's fine...he's just sleeping," Joey responded alittle confused.

"Oh... can I see him?"

"Knock yourself out," Joey said, opening the door wide.

"Thanks," She smiled to herself as she skipped inside of the household.

Joey grew a striking resemblance of Wally when he was young and had-just recently-joined the KND as numbuh 403. **(Hint, hint)**

Kuki slipped up the stairs and knocked on Wally's door, but there was no response.

"Wally?" Kuki asked.

There was STILL no response.

Kuki carefully, twisted the doorknob and let herself in.

Wally's room was a total mess! Clothes, food, papers, and other junk everywhere!

Wally was lying on his bed backwards with one of his legs completely off the bed. He had no shirt on and he was hugging his pillow very tightly.

'_How cute!' _thought Kuki.

She smiled real wide as she gazed at Wally in a daze.

'_Whoa, Kuki, back to reality!' _she thought to herself.

She came towards him and shook him, "Wally wake up," she whispered.

-NOTHING-

"Wally," she said a bit louder.

"Five more minutes," he moaned.

"Wally."

Kuki started to push him more.

"Five more minutes, mom."

Kuki giggled.

'_Mom,' _Kuki thought_ 'Do I really sound like his mom?'_

"Wally, it's me, Kuki," she replied in a normal tone.

"Go away," he moaned.

"No, you need to get up!" she shouted at him with a frown.

He said nothing.

Kuki leaned over to his ear and yelled, "WALLY, WAKE UP!"

-STILL NOTHING-

'_Ugh, nothing will budge him,' _Kuki thought to herself, _'Wait, I know what to do!'_

She leaned closer to him then ever before and gave him the biggest hug that she has ever given to him or anyone.

"Ugh," is all Wally said with a groan.

"I'm up, I'm up!" he continued, waving his arms around in defeat.

"Good, now get dressed and stuff." She demanded.

"Last time I checked, you weren't my mom," he stated.

She rolled her orbs slightly at him, "The guys are waiting!"

"Well, they can wait longer!" Wally shouted.

"You had better hurry or else, Beetles!"

"Or else what, Sanban?"

Before he could say another word, she pounced on him and they began to wrestle. Can you even imagine what they looked like? Kuki was on top of Wally and Wally was trying to push her off (May I remind you, he still wasn't wearing a shirt). Both growling and planning their next move, until someone walked in...it was Joey.

They both paused in position. Wally was now pulling Kuki's hair and Kuki had his head in a leg lock.

'_AWKWARD...' _Kuki and Wally thought.

"Hey Joey, whatcha doing in here?" asked Kuki awkwardly.

"I came to find my video game, but I can see you guys are busy so..." Joey replied with a smirk.

"Get out, Joey!" yelled Wally angrily.

Joey crossed his arms, "Fine..." He spoke.

Joey left the room trying to contain his laughter (Even HE could see the chemistry between the two).

They both released from each other and Wally pulled Kuki off his floor. Both of them stood to their feet and blushed redder then ever.

"I'd...umm...better get ready," said Wally while clearing his throat. Still blushing.

"Okay. I'll just go wait down stairs then," replied Kuki, feeling awkward.

As soon as she left the room, Wally let out a giant sigh.

"Time to get ready," Wally said to himself.

* * *

After Wally had FINALLY gotten ready, they raced all the way to the bus stop where their friends were.

"I win!" announced Wally.

"You won't win next time!" shouted a determined Kuki.

"Can we puh-lease go now?" Abby wondered.

They all nodded and got onto the bus.

The bus pulled over to an amusement park (Surprisingly, not rainbow monkey).

"We're here!" decreed Kuki.

"YES!" they all shouted.

All of them ran as fast as they could through the crowds of people.

"Hey Nigel, maybe you should surf this crowd!" yelled Abby.

Nigel looked very confused, '_What is that supposed to mean?' _He wondered.

* * *

They wanted to do different things. Abby and Rachel wanted to go on the tea cups, Nigel and Hoagie wanted to go on a not so scary roller coaster, Wally wanted to go on the biggest roller coaster he could find, and Kuki wanted to go on anything that didn't make her sick (She SOMETIMES got motion sickness).

"I say we go on the tea cups!" Rachel shouted.

"No, let's go on something scarier!" yelled Wally.

Everyone started to fight, yelling at one another.

"QUIET!" screamed Nigel, "Let's take a vote."

They all took a vote and it was up to Kuki to decide.

"Pick ours Kuki!" cried Hoagie.

"No, pick ours!" yelled Abby.

"What about mine?" wondered Wally.

"The only way yours would be picked is if Kuki voted for you," Abby responded.

"Guys, why don't we go on all of them?" asked Rachel.

They pondered on it and agreed.

"That's why she's my Rach," said Nigel.

All of them were grossed out, but Rachel only blushed.

* * *

The gang ran to get in line for the teacups. SHE just happened to be in line too.

"Hey Wally!" called Stacey.

"Oh boy, here we go," said Abby.

Stacey ran towards them quickly.

"Hey Wally! Funny how we ran into each other, huh?" said Stacey in a fast tone.

"Yeah right?" Wally replied trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hey Stacey," said Kuki.

"So Wally, wanna share a tea cup?"

'_Did she just ignore me?' _thought Kuki with a tiny frown.

"Can't. Sharing one with...Kuki," Wally said grabbing Kuki by the arm.

"Whatever. See you around Wall, and bye Katie!"

"That's Kuki!" she corrected AGAIN as Stacey stalked away.

'_I think she just ignored me again?' _thought Kuki once again.

"So, ready to go?" Kuki asked Wally.

"Nope," he answered in a daze.

"What do you mean 'nope'?"

He pointed to the biggest, scariest, most thrilling looking roller coaster EVER. Everyone had their jaws dropped.

"Can we go on it?" Wally asked.

"That looks huge," thought Abby.

"Yeah," agreed the others.

"I bet you can't go on it without puking," said Hoagie.

BET! The word the guys always used that was more powerful than DARE. If they said BET they had to do it, those were the rules.

"You're on, but I also bet you to do the same!" shouted Wally.

Hoagie was stunned. He didn't want to do that! He meant it for Wally! Then he got an idea.

"Fine, then I bet Nigel too."

Nigel's eyes grew wide but he knew he had to honor the BET rules.

"I bet Abby!"

"How did I get in this?" Abby wondered.

"You just did, which means you have to do it."

"Who says?"

"The BET rules clearly state that if you don't do the bet, you have never been a true kid," stated Hoagie.

"Whatever, then Abby bets Rachel!"

"Then I bet Kuki!" cried Rachel.

"Well, I bet-oh man," said Kuki realizing what was going on and that there was no one else left.

"Then we MUST ALL do the bet," said Wally.

"How about we make it interesting?" suggested Nigel.

"What do you have in mind?" wondered Hoagie.

"Why don't we all get in pairs of two and which ever pair doesn't throw up wins," Nigel announced.

"It does sound interesting," said Rachel, "But how do we decide the pairs?"

Nigel gave a sinister look.

"Since Wally is the strongest and Kuki is the weakest we should even it out."

Wally gave Nigel a really nasty glare.

"That doesn't even it out at all!" Wally yelled.

"Sure it does," said Abby with a smirk on her face.

"Fine, then that means you're with Hoagie!"

Wally was now smiling proudly, while Hoagie and Abby's eyes went very wide.

"It's settled. Abby and Hoagie, Wally and Kuki, and then me and Rachel," said Nigel.

"What does the winner get?" questioned Wally.

Nigel thought for a moment.

Nigel wanted to say the winners go to the dance together (That way everyone wins), but he knew Wally or Hoagie would probably kill him.

"The winners will...get a dinner paid by the losers," Nigel announced.

"Deal," they all agreed.

They, immediately, got in line for the ride.

"Wally, I-I don't think I can do this." said Kuki nervously.

"It's okay, it'll go by fast and I'll be sitting right by you," Wally reminded Kuki, while holding onto her hand.

"Are you gonna get in the roller coaster or not?" asked the woman at the gate.

Wally turned to Kuki. Kuki thought for a moment and held Wally's hand even tighter.

"Yeah, we are."

They both got inside the roller coaster and it began.

* * *

The teens exited the roller coaster carefully.

"Thanks for riding in the best roller coaster EVER," the woman said.

You could tell from the way they looked that Rachel and Nigel didn't win. Then came Hoagie and Abby, both looked like they were gonna puke again and looked dizzy.

Then out came Wally and Kuki, who had slightly different reactions.

"WOW!" yelled Kuki, "That was AMAZING!"

"I told you!" shouted Wally.

Wally raised his hand up and Kuki jumped up really high and high fived it.

"OH, YEAH!" she screamed ecstaticly.

Wally started to look ill.

"Wally, are you okay?" asked Kuki.

Wally leaned over where the roller coaster tracks were and barfed.

"Yuck!" said Kuki disgusted.

* * *

Wally and Kuki were sitting in a booth on opposite sides.

"I can't believe I was the winner!" shouted Kuki.

"I know, I was surprised too!" replied Wally.

"So, now what?" Kuki wondered.

"Now, we eat as much food as we want, since the others are paying for it!"

"That sounds perfect!"

* * *

After ordering everything off the menu, Kuki and Wally started to talk again.

"So Kuki has anyone asked you to the dance?" wondered Wally.

"Oh, TONS, but none I said yes to, you?"

"About ten girls asked me, but I said no."

"Why?" Kuki asked.

"Just 'cause."

"Are you not going to the dance?" Kuki asked, with her big puppy dog eyes out.

"No, I'm going it's just-"

"Hey, gorgeous," smirked Danny.

'_Are you kidding me?' _thought Wally_, 'What is he doing here?'_

"Oh, hi Danny," said Kuki.

"So, gorgeous, want me to sit down 'cause I'm sure you do."

"Why not?"

Danny scooted over next to Wally and gazed into Kuki's eyes. What Kuki didn't know was that he was looking in the mirror behind her, not her.

"What are you doing here Danny?" wondered Kuki.

"You know, here and there."

Wally glared at Danny as Kuki blushed. Danny scooted in more, which made Wally fall to the floor.

"Wally, are you okay?" Kuki asked, a bit afraid that he was hurt.

He glanced from Danny to Kuki with a small scowl with a sense of sadness, "Nah, I'm okay, I'm just gonna go home."

"Okay, well. Bye Wally," replied Kuki disappointedly.

"Bye," He waved as he walked away.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I will update later on tommorow so don't forget to check! PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Wally: Not him again!**

**Me: Yes, him again!**

**Wally: Would you please give me that fight scene with him already!**

**Me: What fight scene?**

**Wally: Someone told me there would be a fight scene!**

**Me: WHO?**

**Wally: *points to Nigel***

**Me: NIGEL UNO!**

**Nigel: I was only trying to have fun.**

**Me: Well, stop it!**

**Nigel:Make me!**

**Me:Oh Wally! Kuki!**

**Wally and Kuki:YES?**

**Me: Nigel lied.**

**Kuki:YOU MONSTER!**

**Nigel: I'm a monster?**

**Kuki: No! Wally stole my rainbow monkey and broke it!**

**Wally:Did not!**

**Kuki: THEN WHO DID?**

**Me: Guilty.**

**Kuki, Wally, and Nigel: YOU MONSTER! :0**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**


	9. Chapter 9:Flashes Going Crazy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KND! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: FIXED! Took me a long time to write this so you had better like it! lol jk...This is gonna be all flashbacks and gonna answer some of your questions! Now here are the reviews!**

**NiiniiXpuff-Glad you liked it! You know, we can always go to my back up plan and throw both Stacey and Danny down a well...no one has to know. MUAHAHAHAAHHAHAH! I wish. Whatever you do don't tell anyone about my - I mean, OUR plan. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**imasmurf93-Thanks! I love roller coasters and poor Wally...**

**KNDnumbuh007-Kuki's stronger then she looks! I think it's obvious that everyone HATES Danny except maybe Kuki. Yes, I am full of Many suprises! (Just wait till chapter 13) **

**To everyone- THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE...WELL, AWESOME!**

**NOTE: This font means thoughts _and _**_this one means flashbacks. _All flashback chapter.

**Here's a chapter full of suspense, laughs, romance, and action! READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

* * *

Chapter 9: Flashes Going Crazy

_Kuki, Wally, Abby, and Hoagie were walking gradually through the hallways._

_"Did you guys hear about Muffy's party this weekend?" wondered Abby._

_"Yup, it's gonna be awesome!" Kuki exclaimed._

_"What kind of party is it?" Hoagie questioned._

_"A SWIMMING PARTY!" screamed Kuki._

_While all of this was going on Wally was on the end, not saying a word, and looking extremely nervous._

_Kuki took notice of him, "Wally, are you okay?" _

_"Y-Yeah why wouldn't I be?"_

_"Because you're acting really weird," said Kuki._

_"No I'm not!"_

_"Yes, you are!"_

_"Just drop it, guys, Abby's gotta get to class. See ya!" Abby waved as she walked away._

_"Oh, me too. Bye!" Hoagie agreed, stalking to his own class._

_"Bye!" Kuki waved._

_"Kuki, can I talk to you?" asked Wally._

_"Sure, what is it?"_

_"Can we talk later at my house?"_

_"Umm...sure, I guess," replied Kuki in confusion._

_"See ya then!" yelled Wally, walking away._

_**What was that about?** wondered Kuki._

* * *

_Both Wally and Kuki stepped inside the Beetle house._

_"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" wondered Kuki._

_"Let's talk in my room," replied Wally quickly and lowly._

_Kuki cocked her eyebrow quizzically at him but nodded._

_They both walked up the steps and into Wally's room._

_"NOW, what is it?"_

_"You see, I want to go to Muffy's party, it's just..."_

_"Just what?" questioned Kuki._

_"I...can't swim," he responded._

_"But I thought after that one mission with our counterparts was when you learned how?" **(A/N** **Operation POOL)**_

_"Actually no. Do you remember that year of tubathon?"_

_"Yup, you accidentally got stuck on an island," giggled Kuki. **(A/N Operation CAKED-FOUR)**_

_"Right...well, during that time I couldn't swim and that was...AFTER the pool incident," noted Wally._

_Kuki thought for a moment, **That's right, it was after. **_

_"So, you really can't swim?"_

_"I can, but not that well."_

_"Why did you want to tell me this now?" asked Kuki._

_"'Cause I-I was kind of hoping...you could teach me."_

_"ME?"_

_"No one else can. Hoagie would just laugh and Abby..."_

_"Say no more. I'll teach you!" She grinned happily._

_"Cool, when?"_

_" How about tomorrow morning at the beach. Okay?"_

_"Sounds good, but why tomorrow?"_

_"That's when the party is so you had better be there, don't sleep in!"_

_"Okay, okay...gees."_

_"See yah tomorrow, Wally," Kuki cried, hugging Wally tightly._

_"K," he moaned._

* * *

_Kuki was sitting patiently on the beach. She wasn't in her swimsuit yet, but she was wearing her sunglasses._

**_I hope Wally likes my new bikini. I just got it and I've NEVER worn a bikini before, _**thought Kuki.

_Before Kuki thought another word, some hands covered her eyes._

_"Guess who it is," a familiar voice asked._

_"Gee, I wonder who it could be," said Kuki sarcastically._

_She turned around to see Wally._

_"I thought you wouldn't come."_

_"Never think that," he replied._

_Kuki blushed as Wally just smiled._

_"So, now what?" she asked._

_"I know."_

_Wally leaned in as far as he could, with his lips ready to kiss her. They leaned in more and just as they were about to kiss..._

_Kuki's alarm clock goes off._

_"Wow, what a dream," said Kuki to herself, "I had better hurry or I'll be late."_

* * *

_Kuki was all dressed in her new bikini, but it was completely covered with a towel. As usual, she was waiting for Wally._

_**Where could Wally be?** She wondered._

_"Hey, sorry I'm late!" cried Wally while panting heavily._

_"Are you okay?" she asked._

_"Yup, now let's start."_

_"Okay...?"_

_Kuki took off her towel as Wally's eyes grew wide._

_"What do you think?" Kuki asked._

_"Umm...w-what happened to your o-one-piece?" wondered Wally, stumbling over his words._

_"What? You don't like it?" Kuki looked slightly disappointed._

_"No, I love it-I mean, like it. It's just, I've never seen you wear one before..."_

_"There's a first time for everything, you know?" said Kuki, only playing around._

_"Right, so...can we start now?"_

_"Yup._ _First, you must learn how to do your arms."_

_"How?" questioned Wally._

_"Kind of pretend your reaching for something."_

_"Like this?" __Wally moved his arms around randomly. _

_"No," Kuki giggled, "Like this."_

_Kuki lifted Wally's shoulder and went under it to the back of him. She grabbed his arms to guide him and started to move them back and forth._

_"See? Do you get it now?"_

_"Yes, I think I'm starting to."_

_Kuki realized what she was doing and released his arms. Both of them blushed like crazy._

_"Right...well...umm...it's time for the feet," said Kuki awkwardly._

_"Your not gonna guide those are you?"_

_**Oh, crud!** thought Wally,** I did not just say that, did I? **_

_"No, silly, just be normal. __Kick your feet like this," Kuki __got down to the ground and began to kick._

_"I can do that," announced Wally proudly._

_"Okay then Mister Sure-of-himself, there's only one thing left to do!" Kuki declared._

_"What's that?"_

* * *

_Kuki and Wally rid on a regular, old boat._

_"How's this suppose to teach me how to swim?" wondered Wally._

_"Just relax and enjoy the ride," giggled Kuki._

_The wind was really, heavy and it was howling like crazy, making their hair go everywhere._

_"This wind is nuts!" yelled Wally._

_"I know!" shouted Kuki, "So, do you think you can swim?"_

_"I doubt it-I mean, you really didn't teach me much!"_

_All of a sudden, the sail bumped Kuki right in the head, making her fall straight into the water._

_"I hope I'm ready for Muffy's party!" Wally cried._

_There was no response. Wally shot his head back and saw Kuki beginning to drown. His eyes widened. _

_"OH, CRUD!" He screamed. _

_Wally dived into the water and quickly swam to Kuki's rescue. Kuki was already almost to the bottom of the ocean so Wally had to really dive to get her. _

_He could feel the weight of the water pushing down on him but he still had to keep going. Wally found Kuki and held tightly to her arms. He, soon, tried to pull her up to safety. He couldn't breath for all his oxygen was gone, but something inside of him told him to push on. _

_Finally, he had gotten to the top of the water and tried to catch his breath. As he was breathing heavily, he still managed to pull Kuki to shore. Once he got safely on the beach the first thing he did was go to Kuki._

_"Kuki...wake up," he said grasping for air while patting on her cheeks._

_No response._

_"KUKI, WAKE UP!" he cried as he began to cough up some water onto the sand._

_Wally started to get more worried then ever before in his short life as glanced downward. _

_"Looks like you can swim."_

_Wally shot his head back to see Kuki try to get up._

_"Here," he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "Are you okay?" he asked with concern._

_"I think so-I mean, I feel like I swallowed a minnow but other than that I'm cool," She managed a smile, "__You do realize you just saved my life, right?" _

_"Huh? Y-Yeah, I guess I did!" Wally smiled as did Kuki._

_"OH MY GOODNESS!" screamed a girl, "IT'S WALLABEE BEETLES!"_

_Many girls ran towards him, and screamed. Wally was practically the second hottest guy in school so you can see why they were screaming._

_"WALLY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" one girl asked as she ran near._

_"ARE YOU GONNA BE OKAY?" Another cried._

_"Yeah, I think so," Wally answered._

_As long as Wally was okay, that's all that mattered to the girls and to Kuki. While the girls began to crowd Wally, Kuki decided to leave all this drama. _

_As kuki walked away Wally too notice and ran after her._

_"Hey Kooks! Thanks," He smiled slightly at her._

_"For what? You're the one that saved my life, remember?" She teased._

_"Yeah, but you taught me how to swim so...thanks."_

_Both of them smiled once again as Kuki fled._

* * *

_Kuki arrived at one of the coolest joints in town and sat down at the bar._

_"You alone, gorgeous?" asked a random guy. **(Yes, it's him)**_

_"Who? Me?" she asked._

_"You're the only gorgeous I see," He smirked._

_Kuki blushed and held out her hand, "I'm Kuki." _

_"Hi, I'm Danny. Nice to see you," He shook her hand._

_Kuki giggled._

_"So is this your first year in seventh grade?" he wondered._

_"What gave it away?" she asked sarcastically._

_"I can always spot the newbie's."_

_Kuki laughed once again, "Well, I have to go. Nice seeing you!"_

_"Nice SEEING me too and especially nice SEEING you," he replied._

_She blushed as she left._

* * *

KNN **(A/N Operation COUCH)**

_"Welcome to the Kids Next Door Nightly News," announced numbuh 10, "Today we're talking about what happened approximately two months ago."_

_"Tell them numbuh 10!" cried numbuh 7._

_"Thank you numbuh 7, two months ago our supreme leader numbuh 362 went missing."_

_The audience gasped._

_"That's right," said numbuh 10, "After all the hustle and bustle, numbuh 5 took charge."_

_"All THEY KNOW OF for sure is that one of our ships were missing and no one, not even numbuh 86, could find her," said numbuh 7._

_"What do you mean 'THEY KNOW OF'? Numbuh 7, is there something you're not telling us?" asked numbuh 10 as she raised her eyebrow._

_"Okay," said numbuh 7, "I heard a rumor that numbuh 362's disappearance wasn't long after Nigel Uno's."_

_"So?"_

_"So...that means she went after him!"_

"_That's insane, where'd you get such a rumor?"_

_"I hear things."_

_"That must be easy, since, you have nothing in between those ears of yours!"_

_"Are you saying I have no brain?"_

_"Duh, Sherlock!" cried numbuh 10._

_"Well you know what I think of you?"_

_"I know...nothing!"_

_"Why I have never-"_

_The 'We are Experiencing Technical Difficulties' sign came up._

* * *

_Nigel Uno is seen lying in his bed looking very upset._

_"I wish my friends were here," he whispered to himself as a knock came to his door._

_**Who could that be?** Nigel wondered._

_He opened the door to see Rachel standing in the doorway._

_"Numbuh 362?" questioned Nigel, "What are you doing here?"_

_Rachel walked in the room, "I never said goodbye."_

_Nigel was surprised by her response._

_"I didn't think you cared."_

_"Of course I care. Would I have taken my precious, free time getting here if I didn't care?"_

_"If you're here, who's running moonbase?"_

_"Who cares, it's not like I run it anymore."_

_"Did you quit again?"_

_"No, there are just rules about how long you can be gone before they replace you."_

_"So, you came all the way here and basically got fired from supreme leader just to say bye?"_

_"Sure sounds that way."_

_"Is something bugging you, Rachel?" Nigel wondered._

_Rachel paused for a moment and just stared into Nigel's eyes. She had never really seen his eyes before._

_"I... it's not the same without you, you know?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure it's better."_

_"You call what I just left better?" cried Rachel._

_"Yes."_

_"Well...its not."_

_"Look, Nigel, we need you back."_

_"I can't. I have other responsibilities now."_

_"What if I said,** I** need you back?" Rachel questioned with a few tears running down her cheeks._

_-SILENCE-_

_"I'm sorry. I promised I'd stay until my work was finished and I meant it."_

_"I understand."_

_Rachel was still crying of heartache but tried to hold be tough and kept her tears in her eyes._

_"I tell you what," said Nigel grabbing a metal bracelet from atop his shelf, "Keep this safe for me until I come back, okay?"_

_"What is it?" Rachel asked._

_"I got this after my first mission with the GKND, so here," __Nigel placed the bracelet on her wrist._

_"Thank you, Nigel."_

_Nigel smiled warmly at her, "__Bye Rachel."_

_"Bye Nigel," she said trying to hold back all her tears._

_Rachel headed towards the door until Nigel spoke up._

_"Rachel?"_

_"Yes?" Rachel turns to him._

_"How are the guys?" (Referring to sector V)_

_"Just great," replied Rachel while smiling._

_Nigel returned with a smile._

_"See you around, soldier," said Rachel._

_"Bye Rachel."_

_Rachel fleed the room as Nigel sighed._

* * *

Abby and Hoagie Flashback

_The whole gang were sitting in English class._

_Kuki handed a note to some random guy, "Pass this to Abby," she whispered._

_Abby took hold of the note and began to read it._

* * *

**_Abby, _**

**_Can't go to the TND meeting at your place, I have to watch Mushi._**

**_With Love,_**

**_xoKukixo_**

* * *

_After Abby finished the note, she nodded towards Kuki as Kuki smiled._

_Nigel quickly handed a note to Hoagie to give to Abby. AGAIN, Abby scanned the note with her eyes._

* * *

**_Abby,_**

**_I'm afraid I won't be able to attend the meeting today. I have to go with Rachel to the mall. (I'll explain later!)_**

**_From:_**

**_Nigel_**

* * *

_**I guess Rachel, Kuki, and Nigel can't come to the meeting**, thought Abby._

_Wally then passed a note to Abby in haste. Abby read through the note yet **AGAIN.**_

* * *

**_Aby_**

**_Ca4ntl fhl kycoiume p5l9 sre5 30nc lsddendtd! Qrwv huff!_**

**_Frqm7,_**

**_JWal_**

* * *

_Abby re-read over the note feeling puzzled. _

_"What?" she mouthed to Wally._

_Wally tried to mouth the words but Abby didn't understand._

_"What?" Abby whispered._

_Wally started getting frustrated._

_"I'M GOING TO THE CRUDDY DENTIST THIS AFTERNOON, OKAY? !" Wally screamed as he jumped to his feet._

_The whole classroom stared at him._

_"Wallabee Beetles, sit down this instant and shut your pie whole!" yelled Miss Decker._

_Wally slumped down in his seat with a scowl._

**_Wait a minute, it's just gonna be Hoagie and Abby? _**_Abby thought,_ **O_h boy..._**

* * *

_Abby and Hoagie sat in the Lincoln livingroom silently. _

_"So . . . this is awkward," Hoagie spoke._

_Abby ignored him as she rolled her eyes._

_"What was the deal with Miss Decker this morning? It's no wonder she's single..."_

_Abby began to chuckle slightly._

_"Hey! For once you laughed at one of my jokes!" cried Hoagie happily._

_"Yeah, FOR ONCE...and it's a shame the only person who heard it was me."_

_"That's something," said Hoagie._

_Abby only smiled._

_"Well, if it isn't crabbagail and... Hoagie P. Gilligan?" Cree's eyes grew as she walked in._

_Cree was gone at college for the last few years but when she saw Hoagie with Abby...-I mean, there not even suppose to remember each other!_

_"O-Oh hey, sis!" said Abby._

_"What's Hoagie doing here? And don't say your studying 'cause I don't see any books," Cree placed her hands on her hips as she cocked her brow._

_Abby and Hoagie looked at one another._

_What were they going to say? What were they going to do? _

_Abby started to panic._

_"Well...you see, when my mom and dad really loved each other-" Hoagie began._

_Abby elbowed Hoagie, "She didn't mean that!" cried Abby._

_"Yah see, Cree, the reason Hoagie is here is because...he's my boyfriend," Abby blurted out. _

_Both Hoagie's and Cree's mouths dropped. Even Abby was stunned by what she had just said._

_"That's funny!" Cree said while dying of laughter, "Like you would ever date Hoagie P. Gilligan!"_

_"Hey!" yelled Hoagiein offence._

_"Umm...it's true," said Abby._

_"PROVE IT!" shouted Cree._

_Abby turned to Hoagie and you'll never guess what happened next...She kissed him right on the lips._

_Cree's eyes widened. After a few seconds of smooching Abby released Hoagie as he sat there in shock._

_"Okay then..." Cree was at lost for words. _

_She then walked away. Both Abby and Hoagie were stunned._

_"Whoa," is all Hoagie said._

_Immeditally after that Abby spoke, "Well . . . itwasfunhavingyouhereHoagie, butyougottago," she cried quickly while pushing him out the door._

_"But-," before he could finish his sentence she slammed the door in his face._

_"Wow," Hoagie said in a daze._

_"Wow," whispered Abby as she leaned against the front door._

* * *

Two Days Later 

_For the last couple of days Hoagie and Abby avoided each other. The whole gang could tell but no one knew why._

_Hoagie, Wally, Nigel, and Kuki were all sitting at a table in the cafeteria._

_"What's going on with you two?" wondered Nigel _

_"What do you mean?" Hoagie asked nervously._

_"I mean, what's with you and Abby?"_

_Immediately, Hoagie stuffed his entire chilidog in his mouth,and tried telling them with his mouth full. Of course, no one understood. They were all very confused._

_"Hey look, there's Abby!" cried Kuki, "Hey Abby, over here!"_

_Abby saw Hoagie and sat at an empty table while Hoagie raced out of the cafeteria._

* * *

_Kuki stepped into the girls bathroom and noticed Abby washing her hands in the sink._

_"Tell me what's going on with you and Hoagie!" Kuki demanded._

_"What are you talking about?" said Abby looking completely guilty._

_"Spill it."_

_"Fine," Abby gave in._

* * *

_-Three Minutes later-_

_"You and Hoagie?" giggled Kuki._

_"Yup," Abby answered._

_"Well, you HAVE to go talk to him."_

_"Who says?"_

_"I do. You can't just throw away your friendship over a stupid kiss that meant nothing, right?"_

_"Umm...right."_

_"Now go talk to him!"_

_"On one condition," said Abby._

_"What?" wondered Kuki._

_"You can't tell anyone!"_

_"Agreed."_

_Then Abby left the bathroom._

* * *

_"So, you and Abby?" smirked Nigel._

_"Yup," said Hoagie._

_"Well, go cruddy talk to her!" Wally yelled._

_"I can't."_

_"Look, just go talk to her and then, maybe, you guys can still be friends," said Nigel._

_"Fine," agreed Hoagie, "Just don't tell anyone."_

_"It's a deal," said Wally._

* * *

_Hoagie stalked over to Abby in the hallway._

_"Abby, can we...u-umm...talk?" Hoagie wondered._

_"Sure."_

_They both stepped outside to talk._

_"About me and you a few days ago-" began Hoagie._

_"Look, just to be clear, we're just friends and that's all I want to be. That kiss... was just to fool my sistah, you understand right?"_

_Hoagie listened intently then nodded, "Yeah."_

_"Just let's keep this a secret between you and me, okay?"_

_"Okay, Abby," said Hoagie._

_"Good, now let's go to that TND meeting," said Abby._

_Abby walked away as Hoagie sighed disappointedly. Just as Abby got far off from Hoagie, she sighed in disappointment as well._

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! The more you review the faster I update so...PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out.**


	10. Chapter 10:And It Begins

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing I tell you! NOTHING! **

**Author's Note: FIXED! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm going to be updating alittle less, but not too much. Now the reviews!**

**Imasmurf93-Honestly, that was my favorite part too! Writing it and reading over it!**

**Laurie43-I'm glad you enjoyed them! I finally answered the question "What happened between them?" You'll know more about what Abby was thinking later. Wally and Kuki stuff never get old do they? I wanted him learning how to swim to be a big deal so I spent acouple hours just writing that part! It was fun though!**

**NiiniiXpuff-That's so sweet of you to say that! I still like the well part, (that away atleast they have each other down there) but I got a better idea . . . Aliens can come down from earth, take them in the next chapter, and Danny and Stacey CAN BE PROBED! Umm . . . no. That's CRAZY! Then again . . . that's perfect! Wuahahahahaha! But, seriously, we need to think of something . . . fast!**

**KNDnumbuh007-Thanks! Wally's awesome (but we all knew that). It was funny, though, because after I read your review, I randomly said YAY! (I guess it's contagious. If it is that's AWESOME!)**

**To everyone-I would just like to say (and I mean this, completely) that you guys motivate me to make more chapters! You guys are SERIOUSLY AWESOME! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK! **

**Now here's chapter 10!**

* * *

Chapter 10: And So It Begins

**Monday 10:27 A.M.**

**Time till Dance: 12 days, 9 hours, 33 minutes, and 58 seconds.**

Wally and Hoagie are sitting in class as the teacher starts explaining stuff. Technically, Wally's napping, and Hoagie is trying to keep himself awake.

Hoagie tapped on Wally's shoulder, "Pay attention," he whispered.

"How can I when he's borifying me to death?" moaned Wally.

"So, who are you taking to the dance?" Hoagie wondered.

"Who says I'm going?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm just saying you shouldn't just assume everything."

"Forget it. So, who are you taking?"

"Who says I have to take anyone?"

"What? Go stag?"

"I ain't trying to be a horse, Hoagie, I just meant-"

"Wally, going stag means going without a date."

"Well, why didn't you just say that before?" questioned Wally, "No one uses the word 'stag' anymore."

"Sure, they do."

"Like who?"

"Like me."

"That's one."

"Ugh, you're avoiding the question."

"What question?"

"Who are you thinking about taking to the dance?"

"I don't know."

"What about Stacey?"

"What ABOUT Stacey?" Wally frowned, "You know I don't like her."

"Well, What about Kuki?" Hoagie questioned, trying to pay SOME attention to the teacher.

Wally's eyes grew.

"I . . . umm . . . I'm not taking her."

"Why not?" asked Hoagie.

"'Cause she's my friend."

"So?"

"Being friends makes absolutely no difference," added Hoagie.

"Wallabee, what is the answer?" questioned the teacher.

"Umm . . . George Washington?" Wally guessed sheepishly.

All of the students giggled.

"That would be right except for one thing . . . this is Algebra!" yelled the teacher with much anger.

The entire classroom burst out with laughter.

"Settle down class. Now, what's pie?"

"Umm . . . a delicious dessert?" wondered Wally, nervously.

"Ugh," the teacher placed his palm over his face, "This is not rocket science Mister Beetles."

"You're telling me, 'cause if it was I'd be having fun!"

"Ugh."

-RIIIIING!- went the school bell.

"Class dismissed."

* * *

Wally and Hoagie walked out the classroom casually as they continued to talk.

"You know, that's like the elevinteenth time someone has said 'ugh' to me," said Wally.

"There's a reason for it, I assure you."

"So, what were we talking about?"

"About how you're asking Kuki to the dance."

"I was not!" Wally protested.

"Look, it's easy just to go with a friend," replied Hoagie.

Wally turned his head around as he noticed Kuki and Abby talking.

"Tell you what Hoagie," began Wally, "If you can ask Abby, which I know you want to, to the dance then I'll consider it."

Hoagie's eyes grew as he gazed at Abby.

"Okay, I will. BUT I don't like Abby."

"Wait, did you just say yes?"

"Yup, so watch the master."

Hoagie and Wally walked up to the girls as Kuki and Abby turned their attention to them.

"Hey Kuki, hey . . . umm . . . Abby," Hoagie gulped.

"Umm . . . hi?" replied Abby.

"So, Abby, did you find a date to the dance yet?"

"Not yet. Why?" Abby wondered.

"Well . . . I thought-I mean, I was thinking-if you wanted to-I mean, you don't have a date and I don't have a date so I was wondering if-"

"Why not. Abby'll go to the dance with you, Hoagie."

"I'm sorry you feel that wa-wait, what?"

"Abby said she would go to the dance with you," repeated Abby.

"That's great, so . . . I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds great, except . . ."

"Except what?" asked Hoagie.

"The dance is not until NEXT weekend."

"Oh, right, I knew that."

-Awkward silence-

"Hey kuki, Wally wants to ask you something too," said Hoagie as he pushed Wally towards her.

"Thanks a lot," said Wally irritably.

"Yes, Wally?" Kuki wondered,with her big, puppy dog eyes showing.

"I was . . . umm . . . thinking-"

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering-"

"Yes?"

"Do you . . . have notes from Miss Decker's class I can borrow?"

Everyone sighed.

"Oh . . . no, I'm afraid I don't," Kuki said sadly.

"Umm . . . that's okay," Wally rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll just go ask Muffy then...Well, see ya."

"Bye."

Wally walked off as Hoagie rushed after him.

"Why didn't you ask her?" wondered Hoagie.

"'Cause I don't want to," Wally replied.

"Don't want to?" asked Hoagie, "You've been trying to ask her for the last week!"

"Who told you a thing like that?"

"This random girl named KNDFANGIRL came up to me and told me to stop interrupting you guys."

"And you believed her?"

"Yup."

"Ugh, see ya later, Hoagie. I can't be late for History class."

Wally stalked off.

"Since when did you care about being on time...and school? !" yelled Hoagie.

* * *

Rachel and Abby walked casually into the girl's bathroom.

"So Hoagie asked you to the dance, huh?" questioned Rachel with a hidden smirk.

"Yup, Abby and he are going together."

"Since when you and Hoagie?" wondered Rachel.

"Since never," replied Abby.

"I feel like you're hiding something from me, Abby."

"It's nothing, I-oh, boy," Abby's eyes widened.

"What's the matter, Abby?"

"Look."

Abby pointed to some writings on the wall.

"Oh boy is right," replied Rachel.

"We can't let Kuki see this," said Abby nervously.

"Hey guys!" Kuki just came in the door.

"Oh, hi Kuki," Rachel said nervously, as her and Abby covered the writings with their bodies.

"What's that?" Kuki asked while pointing to the wall.

"Oh, you know, just someone spreading joy to the whole bathroom."

"Can I see?"

"I don't think that's such a good ide-," before Rachel could even finish her sentence, Kuki already pushed them aside.

Kuki gasped.

The wall had the words, "Stacey and Wally forever and ever," on it.

Kuki could hardly contain her anger. She raised her fist real, high and punched the wall...making a big hole.

Both Abby and Rachel were stunned.

'How did she do that?' went threw their minds.

"Wow," said Rachel in shock, "Let me try."

Rachel punched the wall and all she got was a big bruise on her hand.

"OWW!" she screamed, "That hurt!"

She rubbed and kissed her hand.

"Gees, Kuki, you must be mad," said Abby while still staring at the wall.

"She makes me so mad I just wish I could do that to her face!" she shouted angrily.

"Forget about that jerk. What did you want to tell us?"

"Oh, guess what?"

"What?" Rachel asked, still rubbing her hand.

"Danny asked me to the dance last night at dinner!"

"Wait . . . I thought you had dinner with Wally?"

"I did but then he had to leave."

"Well, did you say yes?"

"Actually no," confirmed Kuki.

"You said no?" asked a confused Abby.

"Nope."

"Well, which is it, girl?"

"I told him I'd think about it."

"And what did he say?"

"He was actually shocked by what I said but he understood."

"You still hoping Wally asks?" questioned Abby.

"Yup, and if he doesn't ask me by this weekend, then, I'll just go with Danny."

"Are you gonna give Wally a push, you know, tell him Danny asked you?"

"Maybe in acouple of days...and maybe I could bring the dance up into conversation a few times."

"You could."

"Well, I'll see you guys later, bye," said Kuki, walking out the door.

"He's toast," said Abby.

Rachel nodded.

* * *

Nigel's POV

_This teacher is so boring. I know! why don't I think about Rach or the dance? Let's see I've got my suit, my ride, and my date. I think that's everything! Man, Rach is so awesome. I can't wait for the dance. Man, life is so perfect, nothing can ruin it!_

The door creeked open as a girl stalked in.

"Can I help you?" asked the teacher.

"Yeah, I've been to this school before and I just transferred back," said the girl, "I think I'm in your class."

_Wow. That girl is kinda cute. She has red, silky hair and has a good figure. But I'm not about weight and looks (not to say Rach isn't hot because she is)._

"Yes, you are in this class," replied the teacher, "You may go sit down by Nigel."

The girl sat down next to me as I looked at her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I replied.

She giggled, "You don't remember me, do you?"

_Do I know this girl? She doesn't look familiar..._

"It's me. Lizzie," she whispered.

_OH, CRUD._

* * *

**This was a short chapter but don't worry! I'll try and update soon! Also, check out my newest poll! "Who is worse Danny or Stacey?" Please vote because I really want to know! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Wally:I'm mad at you!**

**Me:Why?**

**Wally:'Cause you made it so Danny could ask Kuki and I can't!**

**Me:You can if you want to. You don't have to have a nervous breakdown.**

**Wally-THAT WASN'T A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN!**

**Me:Do you even know what a nervous breakdown is?**

**Wally:Maybe...**

**Me: Ugh. *facepalm***

**Wally:OKAY, THAT'S IT! I'M OUT OF HERE!**

**Me:Wait Wally, we need you!**

**Wally: . . . **

**Me:Wally. Wally? Come out come out where ever you are! WALLY! ? Oh, that's just great. We lost Wally.**

**Person:I can replace him if you need me to.**

**Me:Who are you?**

**Person:Danny.**

**Me:Forget it! No way are you EVER gonna be with Kuki!**

**Person:We'll see about that . . . **

**Me:Oh great, now he's gone too . . . I'm gonna go get some pizza.**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**


	11. Chapter 11:How They Met

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own KND, but I want to!**

**Author's Note: FIXED! Sorry this is alittle late! I would've put this up last night, but I was running a fever (no joke). Anyway, now the reviews!**

**1000GreenSun: Glad you think so! You're right he had better ask her before it's too late!**

**KNDnumbuh007: Glad you thought that was funny, I was aiming for that response! Who wouldn't want her strength, I mean, she's practically Wonder Woman. I agree completely, NEVER EVER. **

**NiiniiXpuff: How about 1,000 feet, no too little. 10,000 feet? Here's what I'm thinking (brace yourself) they go to the dance, meet each other, fall in love, leave Kuki and Wally alone, be abducted by aliens, and choke to death on Jell-O, perfect. WUHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!**

**Stacey: That's so evil.**

**Me: I know.**

**Stacey: Not that! I don't even like Jell-O.**

**Imasmurf93: Hoagie's such a tattletale! **

**Gwen McLean: I've been trying to call this kid ALL day, but no answer. (I think I hurt his feelings) I'm glad you enjoyed 2/5 flashback! I always like doing theirs, but I don't know why. FOR NOW ON EVERY ANSWER FOR EVERY QUESTION IS GEORGE WASHINGTON (that away Wally's always right). She's baaaaack.**

**cjoycoolio: Yup, she's back alright. Stacey is pretty bad about that (another one of the hundreds of things she needs to work on).**

**Laurie43: You would think so. I agree, (so far) Stacey!**

**To everyone: Thanks so much for all the great reviews! Sadly, if you heard from the last chapter, Wally went threw a nervous break down and left my story, but he'll be back. He's just not answering my phone calls . . . ugh, Wally! Danny left too but I'm not that sad about it. Oh well, here's chapter 11! PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 11:How They Met

"Hey Nigie, I mean, Nigel."

"What are you doing here, Lizzie?" Nigel asked.

"Well . . . if you want me to explain myself from the time of you leaving then how about we talk later, okay?"

"Okay," Nigel answered.

"That away you can also help me with my homework, since I just got here."

"Alright then."

"Good."

* * *

Lizzie and Nigel sat at the Uno's kitchen table, getting to know each other once again.

"So are you going to explain now?"

"Yup, I just don't know where to start..."

"Start after I left."

"Well...okay."

"You see," Lizzie began, "After you left I stayed at the same school, and stayed single for about six months."

"After that what happened?" Nigel wondered.

"Then I started dating Herbie."

"Wait, Herbie?"

"Yup, then after about a year we broke up and I started dating this guy named Charlie," explained Lizzie.

"Charlie?"

"Yup, then after three months we broke up and then I started to date this other guy named-"

"Lizzie," Nigel interrupted, "I don't want to hear about all the guys you dated, just the important stuff."

"This is the important stuff."

"Lizzie..."

"Okay Nigel, okay."

"Now tell me," Nigel demanded .

"So when I was about fourteen, my family decided to go traveling."

"Traveling?"

"Yeah, that's kind of what their jobs are now. Anyway, we went to Mexico, Australia, Japan, even England."

"Sounds interesting."

"Oh, it was Nigie, it was."

"Then your family decided to come back?"

"Yup."

"Sounds like you've had a really cool life," Nigel surmised.

"I have, Nigie, I really have but..."

"But what?" questioned Nigel.

"During all that time traveling, I spent most of it thinking of you."

"You have?"

"Yes Nigie, I have."

"Wow."

"Yes Nigie, wow."

* * *

_"I'm glad you're here Numbuh 1," said Numbuh 274._

_Numbuh one stood there, saluting Numbuh 274, wearing a blue shirt, kaki pants, and not wearing any sunglasses...yet._

_"What is the problem, Numbuh 274 sir?" he asked._

_"At ease," said Numbuh 274, "The Delightful Children have kidnapped one of our fellow operatives."_

_"Do we know who it is?"_

_"Negative. We need you to find that out and retrieve him."_

_"Why me sir?" questioned Numbuh 1, "I haven't been in the Kids Next Door for even a year yet?"_

_"Because I know I can trust you and you know what the Delightful Children are capable of more than I do."_

_Numbuh 1 glanced at the reflection of his baldhead in Numbuh 274's helmet a bit longingly. _

_"Yes sir, numbuh 274 sir!" Numbuh 1 saluted._

_"At ease and good luck," Numbuh 274 replied._

_"Thank you, sir."_

_Numbuh 1 exited Numbuh 274's office and headed for his ship._

_"You think you can handle a lone wolf mission?" a familiar voice asked._

_Numbuh 1 whipped his head back and saw Numbuh 5._

_"Numbuh 274 seems to think so."_

_"Well just be careful, okay?"_

_"Okay, and thanks Abby."_

_"No problem."_

_Numbuh 1 fled towards his ship, making his way to the Delightful Children From Down the Lane's mansion. _

_"Good luck," Abby whispered under her breath._

* * *

_Numbuh 1 reacheed the Delightful Children's mansion and quickly hid behind a huge bush._

_"I must find a way inside, but how?" he said to himself._

_The door to the mansion opened all of a sudden as Numbuh 1 ducked lower then he has ever had to._

_"Funny, thought we heard a bunch of rustling out here, oh well," said the Delightful Children._

_They slowly entered their house once again, but accidentally left the door wide open._

_"Well, that was easy."_

_Numbuh 1 slipped into the mansion and tried to search for the kidnapped operative._

_"Where could she be?"_

_"Maybe you should try looking in the jail."_

_"Hey thank-"_

_Numbuh 1 shot his head back to see the Delightful Children behind him._

_"Nigel Uno, how did you get in here?" they asked in unison._

_"I used the front door."_

_"Lenny, did you leave the front door open AGAIN? !" they yelled, "No matter. Now why are you here Nigel Uno? !"_

_"You know why!" he cried._

_"Oh yes, the operative. They're already getting her ready as we speak," the five children replied._

_"Ready for what?"_

_"To join us of course," they all said, "once we get her into the delightfulization chamber she'll be one of us."_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yes, because we're smarter and not as naïve as you stupid brats!"_

_Numbuh 1 hastily jumped over the Delightful Children and pulled out his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A._

_"Who's stupid now?" Numbuh 1 asked._

_"Still you," they said in unison._

_Suddenly, a giant robot appeared and began trying to crush Numbuh 1 with its feet, but he quickly lept out of the way._

_"Nice try Delightful dopes!"_

_Numbuh 1 ran as fast as he could to get out of the way, but the robot keeps chasing him._

_"You can't beat us, Nigel, we're faster, stronger, and better than you!"_

_"Oh yeah?" Numbuh 1 spoke to himself._

_Numbuh 1 turnsed around, facing them and started firing his gumballs at the ceiling, making it crashes on top of them._

_"No our robot!" they screamed._

_Numbuh 1 ran swiftly away from the Delightful Children and looked all around for the cell where the operative was being kept._

* * *

_"Here we are," he announced proudly._

_Numbuh 1 snatched the keys from the corner and opened the cell that had the operative inside._

_"Are you alright?" Numbuh 1 wondered._

_"I think so, thanks," she replied._

_You could tell that the girl had been crying, because her eyes were wet and puffy. She gave him a slight smile as he returned with one._

_"You're welcome," He replied._

_"Who are you?" she wondered._

_"Numbuh 1...or you can just call me Nigel."_

_"I'm Numbuh 362, or Rachel."_

_"Hi," he said softly._

_"Hi," she replied even more softly._

_"We had better get out of here."_

_"Not so fast Nigel!" cried the Delightful Children, right behind them._

_They were holding Numbuh 1's gun that he accidentally dropped._

_"What are you going to do now?" they mocked._

_"This!" cried Rachel, kicking the gun out of their hands._

_She then kicked them right into the wall as they instantly went unconscious._

_"Nice," said Nigel, really impressed, "Where'd you learn to do that?"_

_Rachel blushed alittle bit, "Kung fu classes."_

_"Well we had better get out of here before they wake up," Nigel said walking away._

_"Right behind you," agreed Rachel._

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll update real soon! In the meantime . . . REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Wally: Guess who?**

**Me: Wally, you're back!**

**Wally: How'd you know it was me?**

**Me: Umm . . . 'cause I'm smart like that.**

**Wally: Oh, I get it.**

**Me: So, why'd you decide to come back?**

**Wally: I heard you were sick.**

**Me: So you decided to cheer me up!**

**Wally: No, I figured that since you're sick you might write better.**

**Me: Okaaaaaay, whatever *cough, cough***

**Wally: Did you really cough or were you just trying to make me fell bad?**

**Me: *cough, cough, BIG cough***

**Wally: Why don't I go get you some water?**

**Me: Alittle of both.**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out.**


	12. Chapter 12:The Study Date

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN KND! Wish I did, but don't.**

**Author's Note: FIXED! Okay, not going to say much just on to the reviews...**

**KNDnumbuh007: Yes, he's so sweet and back! I'm so very glad you liked this chapter, and yes it is a 3/4 chapter!**

**Imasmurf93: Thanks! Yes, I am truly sick. Those coughs were completely real! But I think your review worked 'cause I'm not running a fever anymore! YAY! A hundred times thanks!**

**Laurie43: I never liked Lizzie either! I still can't understand why he didn't just break up with her after the whole boyfriend helmet incident, but they do say love is blind. **

**TurnMyBlackRosesRed-Thank you! It brings me much joy when I hear that people like my stories! Yeah, Hoagie and Abby are a nice couple aren't they? Some people don't even notice the hints, but I see them clearly.**

**NiiniiXpuff: Then it's settled that's the plan! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**Stacey: I just don't like Jell-o okay? Gees, get off my back! Plus it's not very good for you anyway.**

**Me: Yeah it is!**

**Stacey: Oh, just shut it!**

**Now here's a 3/4 chapter! It may not be the best one, but I had writers block and I'm suffering through sickness so here goes nothing! PLEASE READ, ENJOY, and REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Study Date

**Tuesday 2:55 P.M.**

**Time till Dance: 11 days, 4 hours, 5 minutes, and 2 seconds**

Class was almost over and Wally was anticipating it. The faster class was over, the faster he could go home, relax, and watch T.V. You could tell Wally was bored because he was looked practically dead. There was nothing special in this class except for maybe one thing, Kuki Sanban. Wally was lucky enough to share a class just her and him that away if he wanted to gaze at her no one would even notice. A few times you would notice him stare at her for a second, but the moment she would turn her head he would shoot his head back. Sometimes Kuki realized what was going on, but most of the time she was clueless. In fact, it was kind of cute because sometimes Kuki would do the exact same thing.

"Remember class," reminded the teacher, "The big test is tomorrow so you had better be prepared."

_Aww crud, _thought Wally_, My parents said if I get another F on a test I'm dead._

Everyone in class grabbed their books and began to exit the classroom.

"Good luck on the test Mr. Beetles," said the teacher as Wally started to leave.

"You'll need it," the teacher mumbled to himself.

As soon as Wally left the classroom, Stacey ran up to him.

"Hey Wally!" she exclaimed, "Do you need help with the big test? Because if you do, I would be more than happy to help you study."

"No thanks, I already have someone helping me study."

"Who?" Stacey asked obnoxiously.

Wally grabbed Kuki once again and pulled her to him.

"Kuki," he answered.

"I am?" Kuki wondered.

Wally gave Kuki a look.

"Oh, I mean, I am."

"Oh well, alright then, see you around Wally. Bye Puki!"

"That's Kuki!" Kuki corrected like the hundredth time.

Wally turned to look at Kuki and Kuki had one eyebrow up in the air.

"What?" he asked.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of you just grabbing me," Kuki said just playing along with Wally, "Whatever happened to asking?"

"Right, so... will ya?"

"I'll have to check my schedule first but...okay, I'll help you."

"Awesome!" Wally exclaimed with relief.

"Just one thing. You see, my parents are going to some business dinner tonight so I have to watch Mushi. Would you mind studying at my place?"

"Ain't Mushi old enough to take care of herself yet?"

"Yes, but my parents still don't trust her at the house alone after the whole monster rainbow monkey incident." **(Operation: SPANKENSTEIN) **

"Oh, right."

"So I'll see you tonight?"

"Okay, see ya tonight."

* * *

Kuki cleaned every inch of her house for when Wally would arrive.

"Kuki, what are you doing?" wondered Mushi as she watched Kuki clean.

"Cleaning," said Kuki as she was picking up some old magazines off the floor of their living room.

"What for?"

"A friend is coming over to study with me."

"Oh Wally," said Mushi, not really surprised.

"How'd you know?"

"I just do."

Kuki grabbed a brush from their counter and started to run threw her hair.

"Look Mushi, I want you to stay out of the way why he's here, okay?"

"Why? Is it because you like him?" questioned Mushi with an evil smirk. (Yes, even SHE knows)

Kuki paused for a second, "I don't like him. He's just...umm...my friend."

"Wally and Kuki sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," sang Mushi, while making kissing noises.

"Very funny," replied Kuki, glaring and blushing at the same time.

"Oh, come on Kuki, I'm your sister I know you better then you know yourself."

"I sincerely doubt that."

"Whatever."

"Look, just stay out of the way, okay?"

-DING DONG!- went the door bell.

"_Okay_?" Kuki repeated.

"Okay, my goodness!" said Mushi a bit angry.

-DIIING DOOONG!-

"Well, how do I look?" asked Kuki.

"Adorable," Mushi replied sarcastically.

"Thanks...I think?"

"Just go answer the door already before your boyfriend gets impatient!"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she shouted.

Kuki then raced to answer the front door.

"So her boyfriend," said Mushi to herself.

Kuki opened the door to see, of course, Wally.

"Hey, Wally," Kuki cried with glee, "Come on in!"

"Okay," he responded, walking inside the house.

"I guess we'd better get started, huh?"

"I guess so," he replied.

They both got all their books out and sat on the couch.

"You ready, Wally?"

"I guess."

"So, a-," before Kuki could get another word out Wally interrupted her.

"Can we take a break?"

"We just started."

"But I'm REALLY thirsty."

Kuki rolled her eyes but still has a smile planted on her face.

"Sure," She chuckled, "I'll be right back with some sodas."

"Cool," he smiled.

Just as Kuki fled the room, Mushi walked in.

"Hey Wally!" cried Mushi.

"Oh, hi Mushi," said Wally.

"Kuki did tell you she was watching me, right?"

"Yeah, she did."

"So...did she also tell you that she loves y-"

"Mushi! I thought I told you to stay in your room!" Kuki yelled angrily.

"You're not the boss of me!" Mushi cried, "It's my house too!"

"I am the boss of you right now so get upstairs or I'm telling mom and dad when they get home."

"Okay," Mushi spoke sadly with a frown.

But Mushi didn't go to her room. Instead, she hid behind the wall where no one could see her.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

After I got rid of the little pest-

_Mean, I know, but it can be true_.

...-I jumped over the sofa and accidentally landed on Wally.

"Whoops, sorry!" I said blushing.

He only groaned as I moved over.

"I really don't think I could even get a D on this test," he moaned.

"Sure you can," I said happily, trying to boost his confidence_, _"You just have to try and work really hard."

He just sighed even more.

_I felt so bad for my poor Wally. Wait, did I just say MY poor Wally? Whoops-I mean, poor Wally. Anyway, he looked like he had so little faith so I had to cheer him up somehow._

"I BET you that you can't get one question right out of the twenty questions I have."

_Yes, I knew that had to work. He would never pass up a BET._

"And if I do?" he wondered.

_Wait, there was suppose to be a prize? I had better come up with something quick, but what?_

"You get to pick a movie for you and I to watch tonight."

_Of course, giving him all the power of the remote was a perfect bet... if he won._

"So you think you can do it, Beetles?" I taunted.

Wally began to smirk, "Bring it, Sanban."

We spent about two hours going over elements and junk.

_I was really surprised when he answered eight out of twenty questions right, but a bet was a bet. But was it just me or did I hear a bunch of giggling coming from no where?_

* * *

**Mushi's POV**

_You would think I would have gotten bored after the first hour, but surprisingly, them flirting was so entertaining. Better than the junk they put on T.V. now a days. I couldn't stop giggling it was just too priceless! Each time he got a question right she high fived him and other stuff. Eventually, after they were done they started to get into some really juicy conversations that made me want to giggle and smirk even more._

* * *

**Wally's POV**

_I never thought studying could be so much fun! I guess it was because Kuki was there. She always made the most out of boring situations._

"Wally, could I tell you something?"

"Sure kooks, what is it?" I responded, putting my book down.

"You know the night that we won that dinner and Danny showed up?"

"Yeah?" I said angrily.

"Well, he kind of sort of asked me to the dance..."

My eyes widened bigger then ever before.

_That obnoxious jerk asked Kuki to the dance? Oh I'm gonna kill him! He's so dead! Wait a second..._

"And what did you say?" I asked.

_Please say you said no, please say you said no._

"I told him I'd think about it," she answered.

"Why'd ya say that?"

"You know, just in case someone better wanted to ask me."

I blushed alittle bit.

_Well, I'm someone better aren't I? Now's my chance! I have to ask her!_

"So do you want to start the movie?"

_I blew it. _

After I asked that, Kuki looked a tiny bit disappointed.

_I wonder why?_

She nodded her head and (just to make her feel better) I picked a not so wild and crazy movie. But it wasn't none of those cruddy chick flicks either.

* * *

**NO POV**

Kuki and Wally sat there watching a movie for an hour then, eventually, Kuki started to dose. She was cuddled around Wally who was still fully awake. He was probably thinking something like, _This is kind of weird but awesome at the same time._

Finally, Wally spoke, "Kuki?" he said.

"Hmm?" she hummed, still with her eyes fully closed.

"You said that you were looking for someone better?"

"Mhm."

"Well, I was just thinking-I mean, if you wanted to I could-"

Suddenly, Wally's cell phone began to ring. He reached out to get it and Kuki stood to her feet. Wally looked at Kuki for about a second both with disappointed faces. After that, he answered the phone.

All he said was "Yup" and "Gotcha" before he hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" she moaned.

"It was Numbuh 1."

"What did he want?"

They only used their numbuhs when it was something about a mission. Most of the time they just said their names so no one would know they were still in the KND or TND rather.

"He needs us for another mission."

"Well you're gonna have to tell him I couldn't go because of my sister."

"I will," Wally said, heading for the door.

Wally was about head out the door when he spoke, "Thanks," he said softly.

"For what?" Kuki asked.

"For helping me study and everything" he replied, "I really had fun."

"No problem, Wally," Kuki smiled.

As soon as Wally left, Mushi came out of hiding.

"He so likes you."

Kuki shot her head back, "Where'd you come from...and what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Wally is so totally in love with you."

"No he's not!" Kuki protested.

"Oh come on Kuki, it's totally obvious except maybe to you because you're to blind in love to see it."

"What do you mean OBVIOUS?"

"The way he always tries to make you happy, the way he always grabs YOU instead of someone else when he wants to avoid something, the way he always flirts with you and the way he-"

Kuki thought for a minute, I_s my sister actually making sense? __ Wait, how does she know all of this?_

"Mushi, how did you know he grabs me and stuff?"

"I may have peeked in you diary."

"Mushi!"

"What? If I didn't peek in your diary every once in awhile then I wouldn't be a good sister now would I?"

"Mushi, go to your room!"

After Mushi ran upstairs, Kuki thought alittle more.

_Is she right? _she wondered,_ Everything is starting to make sense now._

She paced back in forth on her rug until it made footprints_._

_If he does like me...now what? _she asked herself.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Maybe you can help Kuki decide what to do or even guess what she's going to do. The more you review the faster I update so . . . PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**

**Kuki: Now what? **

**-SILENCE-**

**Kuki: Hello? Is anyone there? I could really use some help. *sigh* **


	13. Chapter 13:Her Next Move

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own KND, but I want to!**

**Author's Note: FIXED! Gees, my dog is sooooooooooooo lazy. It's like he has never stayed up past 4:00 o'clock in the morning before. Any who, on to the reviews!**

**NiiniiXpuff: *Hugs you back* Thanks! Not to mention DOUBLY THANKS! I'm thankfully feeling much better except for this irritating cough that won't go away! There's just one thing you over looked . . . the dance is in like 10 days so what happens in between? MUHAHAHAHAHA! (You'll get some of the laughing after this chappie).**

**Imasmurf93: Thanks! I honestly didn't think I did very well on that chapter but I guess I was wrong. **

**Laurie43: Yeah, she is. I hope I made her act close enough to her character- I mean, it's hard to mix a cute girl with a bit of evilness inside but I try. I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we?**

**Nessie and Jake 4eva: Your wish is my command. A new chapter to enjoy but if you hate cliffhangers . . . you're gonna despise this.**

**KNDnumbuh007: Yup, I'm starting to get annoyed by these interruptions myself, but honestly, the show has done it more then I have . . . so far. Wally hopefully is going to get smarter-I mean, I should hope. You're right. Even if he is a cartoon, he's still so cute.**

**TurnMyBlackRosesRed: KUKI KNOWS! But now what? Actually, if I could pick anyone else with numbuh 5 (besides numbuh 2) it would be numbuh 1. Lately, I got into the whole 1/362 thing- I mean, it is better then being stuck with no one or Lizzie.**

**NightFalcon26: Thanks! It brings me happiness to hear someone enjoyed my story! Thanks again!**

**To everyone: Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys finally ready for the chapter? Well...here goes nothing! PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Her Next Move

**Kuki's POV**

_Okay, so it has been exactly . . _.

I turned to look at my clock.

_ -...five minutes since Mushi told me about Wally and I'm still stressing over it. He can't like me can he? Mushi could just be messing with my head, right? Right. Actually, wrong. Despite my sister being mean to me all the time, she has never once lied to me. She always told me straight up everything. Then that means he likes me! No, just because the signs make sense that doesn't mean he likes me, right? Oh,I bet Mushi only told me that to mess with my head. I bet somewhere she's hiding and enjoying all this drama._

I examined the room thoroughly.

_I really don't see her anywhere. Then that means she is telling the truth! NO, that doesn't mean she's telling the truth. Does Wally like me or not? I say yes but no ...ugh I don't know! Gees, I miss when I was a kid and I didn't have to worry about a thing, just battling adult tyranny! _

_Okay, say he did like me (which he probably does, I think) what then? Do I ask him to the dance? Do I wait for him to ask me? Do I just forget about it? Okay, now it is official. He likes me. YAY! HE LIKES ME! I mean, it's totally obvious. He has tried to ask me to the dance a few times but for some odd reason he always gets interrupted! It is like some teenager is playing with our love life or something? _**(I have no idea what she's talking about) **

_Ugh, so do I ask him or not? To ask or not to ask, that is the question. Well duh, it wasn't just a statement! Oh no, I'm so mentally confused I'm fighting with myself and I think I'm winning. YAY! Go me, go me, do the cabbage patch, do the cabbage patch._

"What are you doing?" asked Mushi, who had just came down the stairs to see me do the cabbage patch.

My hands were still doing the motions so I paused them for a second.

"Nothing," I replied, obviously looking guilty.

"What are you going to do now, now that you know the truth?" Mushi gave a smirk.

Mushi leaped over the last few steps of the stairs and sat by me on the couch.

"I don't know...What do you think I should do?"

"You're asking me?" Mushi was totally surprised by my action.

_She and I never really talked about things before. It felt nice to ask her. Maybe perhaps we could restore the sisterly stuff that we never had with each other. Plus, I totally needed advice quick before I went through a melt down . . . or worse._

"Yes," I answered calmly.

She gave me a slight smile, which she usually gives me when she was making fun of me or something, but this one was different . . . it felt actually happy.

"You could ask him to the dance."

"Me," I pointed to myself, "Ask Wally to the dance?"

"Yeah, why not?" Mushi wondered.

_It is true, 'Why not?' the answer to that is . . ._

"Because I'm kind of afraid to," I answered sadly.

"Oh come on Kuki, have some back bone."

"I think all I am is jell-o."

For some odd reason we both started to laugh.

_It was weird, but felt really good inside. Normally, I'd hear her evil laugh, but this was certainly not her evil laugh. It was filled with all the things she was filled with a long time ago to before she even hated me._

"Oh Kuki, I don't see what the big deal is?" said Mushi, catching her breath, "You know he likes you and you like him. He has no date and you have no date. He's hot and your cute. So... go ask him!"

"Aww, do you really think I'm cute?"

"Yes, I do, but was that the only thing you got out of all that I said?"

"No, I heard it all. Thanks Mushi."

"No problem, sissy, now go get yourself a man," she said, pushing me out the door.

"But-," I began to say before she slammed the door in my face.

She started to walk back upstairs when she heard the doorbell.

"Coming!" she shouted as she opened the door to see me, with one eyebrow up in the air, my arms crossed, and my foot tapping.

"What are you still doing here?" she questioned.

"I can't do it."

"Of course you can, just go and talk to him."

"No, really I can't."

"Kuki, no one is ever gonna take you seriously if all you do is chicken out all the time," replied Mushi.

"Are you threw?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Because incase you haven't noticed... it's nighttime!"

I pointed out the door to show her how dark it really was. It was pitch black outside and you could hardly see. Immediately, Mushi began to laugh and closed the front door after me .

"Sorry, I forgot," Mushi said grasping for air.

Then both of us laughed harder then ever before.

_It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship-no, sisterhood._

* * *

**Wednesday 12:26 P.M.**

**Time till Dance: 10 days, 6 hours, 34 minutes, and 21 seconds**

**Rachel POV**

_I'm sitting at my table at lunch, waiting for Fanny to come over and sit by me...when some girl walks by._

"Rachel, is that you?"

"Umm . . . I'm pretty sure that's my name, do I know you?" I asked.

"Yes, it's me, Lizzie."

"Oh hey Lizzie, would you like to sit and have lunch with me and Fanny?"

Lizzie gave a disgusted look.

"Tempting, but no I'm fine. But I will sit for just a minute until the lunch line clears up."

"Oh, I always bring my own lunch," I told her.

"I wish I did, their food is so gross."

"I know," I agreed.

"So, did you hear?" she asked me.

"Hear what?"

I began to chug down my soda.

"About me and Nigel," she said while blushing.

Immediately, I spit out my entire drink and started to cough.

"You okay, Rachel?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now what about you and Nigel?"

"Well, I don't want to spread rumors or anything but I think we're getting back together."

"And what gave you that assumption?" I questioned.

"Well, I think it was after he kissed me."

My eyes widened.

_What did she just say? My Nigel? Kissing Lizzie? His ex-girlfriend? Oh he is so dead!_

"You and him kissed?"

"Yup, and he is such a sweet kisser."

"I know," I mumbled.

_Luckily, she didn't hear me. Wait, what do I mean luckily? HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! _

"Well, doesn't he already have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Nope, none that he told me about."

_Oh he is beyond dead after I get threw with him._

"So he kissed you and never told you that he had a girlfriend?"

"Nope...oh, the line has shortened. I have to go!"

"Wait, come-"

She stood to her feet and ran off.

"-...Back," I said sadly.

"Hey Rachel, I got me food. Ready to eat?" Fanny asked.

_I didn't want to answer. My heart was broken... _

I ran off to the girl's room to cry my eyes out.

"Wait, Rachel, where are ya going?" was the last call I heard from Fanny before I disappeared from her sight.

* * *

One Hour Earlier From Rachel/Lizzie

**Kuki's POV**

There I gazed at Wally opening his locker.

_It was the first time I had seen him all day._ _He looked a bit tired from last night. I guess it was that big mission. So... here goes nothing._

I took a large gulp.

"Hey Wally," I ran up to him.

"Oh, hey Kuki, what's up?"

"Nothing. How was the mission?"

Wally groaned, "A bust."

"Another false alarm, huh?"

"Yup, the next time someone THINKS a villain is planning something, call first!"

I giggled a bit.

"So whatcha want Kooks?"

"Oh, nothing much," I told him.

_You know, when he called me kooks, I blushed. I just love it when he calls me that. You see, he has a system . . . 'Kuki' means nervous (most of the time), 'Sanban' means challenging me, and 'Kooks' means just normal but I love it all the same._

"Seriously Kuki, what's up?"

"Well . . . I was just wondering..." I stopped for a second and looked both ways.

_Nope, no people to interrupt me now I hope._

Wally looked at me very puzzled.

"Anyway, I was just wondering if maybe you might want to go with me to the dance next weekend?"

_Phew, the worst is over._

"I can't."

My eyes grew nice and wide.

_Or did it just start?_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! I know I'm bad, but you guys were probably expecting either Kuki to go with Danny or them to go with each other, right? Well, I do the unexpected! I do twists! WUHAHAHAHAH! And if you don't like it . . . blame Wally. The more you review the faster I update so please . . . REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**KNDFANGIRL over and out.**

**Wally: Hey guys, you guys aren't mad at me are ya? I'm still yalls favorite right? **

**-silence-**

**Wally: *sigh* **


	14. Chapter 14:More Confusion and Girl Talk

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own KND, but I want to!**

**Author's Note: FIXED! I'm baaaack! Sorry I'm late! Long story short . . . went away for awhile, had fun, and now I'm back! And there are so many story ideas bouncing in my head so I think I'm going to share a few with you guys and you guys tell me if yall think they sound good, okay? **

**1. Nigel crash lands on (what he thinks is) Earth and when he tries to get his friend's help to leave, he finds out that maybe getting back is a lot harder than he thought. (A lot more interesting than it sounds)**

**2. After one accident, a boys vs. girls prank war emerges. Who will win? And will it get to out of hand? **

**Team 1: Kuki, Abby, Rachel, Fanny, Virginia, and Sonya. **

**Team 2: Wally, Hoagie, Nigel, Patton, Bartie, and Lee.**

** 3. This story is going to be about the girls and how they deal with growing up and other stuff. The girls are acting completely strange too. This will probably take place when they're all twelve. **

**Kuki's acting rude and mean, Abby's constantly eating (more then Hoagie has ever eaten), Fanny's acting extremely nice, Rachel's having stomachaches, and (I haven't decided to do her or not but) Virginia's feeling sick and is growing. And all of the girls are having mood swings and other stuff. The guys are all confused and going threw changes as well. How will they all cope with changes on their missions? What's wrong with the girls? Will they be able to fight? Or will they even die? **

**By the way, Nigel never went up to join the galactic kids next door in this story. This is supposed to be a hilarious and heartwarming story and something girls can relate to.**

**Let me know if you guys like these and if you guys think I should put them up please! But I'm going way ahead of myself, because I'm NOT writing anything else until I finish this story! That's a promise! So PRETTY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! Anyway, now reviews . . .**

* * *

**NiiniiXpuff- Stacey: Why are you always so mean to me? *sticks tongue out at you* How do you like that? Well, atleast I know one thing . . . I'm cuter and smarter than you'll ever be! Hehehehehehe!**

**Me: Don't listen to her! Man, I can't stand Stacey! Anyway, yeah coughs stink! Mushi and Kuki will probably have more moments like that in the future and thanks, I'm glad you liked the chappie!**

**Wally: Did you say something? I was in the bathroom. Kuki did what?**

**TurnMyBlackRosesRed- Wally: *receives slap from you* Oww! That hurt! What am I a dog? About that see . . . I don't. Can I give you one later after I come up with it?**

**Me: I agree completely! Let's go push her! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Numbuh310alltheway-I hate those too, but you're just lucky you have me for an updater!**

**Nessie and Jake 4eva- Sorry, it just happened, and thanks I'm glad you loved them! I've been meaning to it's just . . . it's just a long story and I'm really busy, but I've read the first few chapters and it sounds pretty good so far! Aww thanks, just for the record, I still think you rock!**

**cjoycoolio- Fine, I won't tell you. *smirks evilly* MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**KNDnumbuh007- Wally: Whoa, for once I'm actually afraid. *faints***

**Me: Wally, are you okay? Wally? Well, you got your wish and thanks for the review!**

**Imasmurf93- Wally: Naughty? Well, that's just mean! . . . Your awesome!**

**Laurie43- I know! And I'll give you a clue, it's not about someone else (unless it's Kuki).**

**FlareonRocks-Your wish is my command!**

**fOevErSweeTs- Yes, another one! But I'll try and do better next time!**

**WOW, that was a lot to write! Thanks for all the 'kind' reviews! Here we go! **

* * *

Chapter 14: More Confusion and Girl Talk

"You can't?" Kuki questioned looking very upset, "What do you mean you can't?"

"Well . . . umm . . . ya see, I'm going with Stacey to the dance," Wally replied, staring down at his feet.

"Stacey?" cried Kuki angrily, "You hate Stacey?"

"I didn't say I hated her."

"Yes you did, just yesterday, remember?"

* * *

Flashback

_Kuki and Wally are sitting on the couch._

_"I hate Stacey," Wally muttered._

End Flashback

* * *

"I didn't say I hated her, what I meant to say was I DISLIKE her."

"Same thing Wally," Kuki hissed angrily.

"No it's not!"

"Let me see if I get this right, you would rather go with someone you 'dislike' over me?"

"Well when you put it that way-"

"What's wrong with me?" Kuki demanded.

"Nothings wrong with you, it's just . . ."

Hoagie walked over to them with headphones on his ears.

"Hey guys," Hoagie exclaimed, not realizing what was truly going on.

"Hi Hoagie, Whatcha listening to?" asked Kuki, still very much annoyed.

"Oh this," he pointed to his ipod, "I took you and Rachel's advice and now I'm in love with Taylor Swift!"

"Really?" wondered Kuki.

"Let me prove it," he said, "You belong with meeeeeeeeeeeeeee," he screeched.

He sounded like nails on a chalkboard or like two cats fighting, either way he was baaaad. Both Wally and Kuki covered their ears with their hands. You would think with all that screeching that some of the windows would break, but they were perfectly fine.

"Will ya cut that out?" Wally yelled, pulling the earplugs from Hoagie's ears.

"You're just jealous," cried Hoagie.

"Of what? Sounding like a cat that just got its tail run over?"

Hoagie just spat at him and put his ipod in his locker.

"So what's new, guys?" asked Hoagie, only thinking of striking up conversation.

Kuki snarled and turned her back to them.

"Was it something I said?" wondered Hoagie, "What's wrong, Kuki?"

"Stacey asked Wally to the dance."

"No, she didn't," said Hoagie.

Wally's eyes began to grow.

"What do you mean, Hoagie?" Kuki questioned.

"Stacey never asked Wally to the dance that I know of and I'm his BEST FRIEND."

"Not anymore," mumbled Wally.

"Wait she hasn't asked you yet?" Kuki asked.

"Not technically, but she's going to," replied Wally.

Kuki could hardly contain her anger, she was furious.

"But we're cool, right?" he wondered.

Kuki let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, we're cool."

As soon as she said that, she swung her foot in the air and kicked Wally in the shin.

"Oww!" He cried bouncing up and down, holding his leg up, "Oww, that hurt!"

Then Kuki stormed off in anger.

"Ooh, right in the shin! Are you okay?" asked Hoagie.

Immediately, Wally kicked Hoagie in the shin and stormed off also.

"Oww! What was that for?" he screamed after Wally down the hallway.

* * *

Kuki was sitting in one of the stalls of the girl's bathroom, crying her eyes out.

_I don't understand, _she thought, wiping her tears off on her sleeves_, I thought for sure he liked me._

Kuki's tears began to soak up her perfectly good outfit but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was cry. She thought all she COULD do was cry. As her eyes began to fill up with even more tears, she could hear someone slam open the door of the bathroom and begin to cry too. Kuki didn't know what to do or who it was that came in but she was probably in the same boat as she was.

She carefully creeked open the stall and whispered, "Hello?"

Whoever it was didn't respond for about a couple of seconds, but then started to, "Who's there?" she asked.

Kuki opened the stall all the way and saw none other than Rachel.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

Rachel wiped away her tears with the end of her shirt.

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first!" Kuki shouted, only playing around some.

Rachel smiled a bit and answered, "I just wanted to be alone, you?"

"Same here," Kuki agreed.

They both giggled alittle and began to tell each other the real reasons why they were there.

* * *

"So, Nigel's a two timer?" exclaimed Kuki, with much surprise.

"Sure sounds like it."

"Now what are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do," Rachel started to cry again, "Break up with him."

"But I thought for sure you guys had something special."

"So did I, I might've even lo-" Rachel paused.

_No Rachel, don't even think that,'_Rachel thought_. _

"You might've even what?"

Rachel took a deep breath but it was hard since she had cried so much that her nose was all stopped up.

"I think I might actually love him."

"Yay, not like like but love!" Kuki cried.

"Yeah, but now I think it's over and to think I actually thought, for a split second, that he loved me back..."

Tears began to drizzle down Rachel's cheeks.

_What was I supposed to say to that? _Kuki asked herself_, Usually, I can think of something to make people feel good but not today. I was heart broken myself._

Kuki walked over to Rachel, gave her a hug, and started patting on her back. Both of them were crying intensely.

"It's okay, Rachel," said Kuki sympathetically, "Nigel was just a stupid, big jerk for not treating you right. It'll be okay."

Kuki went on telling her that she was too good for him and that she didn't need him. Then she gave her the biggest hug ever.

"Are you okay?" Kuki wondered, with her puffy eyes all pink.

"Alittle. Thanks Kuki," Rachel smiled just a bit and sat on the sink.

"So now it's your turn."

Kuki took the deepest breath ever, still with her nose all stopped up, making her sound completely different from the way she normally talked. Then she began giving her every last detail, everything she was thinking, feeling, and everything.

* * *

"I just don't get it," cried Kuki, tears filling her eyes.

"Wally's an idiot, Kuki," said Rachel, trying to cheer Kuki up, "Any boy would be lucky to go with you."

"Like who?"

"Like . . . umm . . . like Danny!"

"Oh, I almost forgot about Danny... He's like the second hottest guy in the school!" proclaimed Kuki.

"Who's the first?" questioned Rachel, raising one eyebrow.

Kuki didn't say a word but only blushed.

"Never mind that, just go with Danny!" demanded Rachel, knowing of Wally's jealousy problem.

"I don't-" Before Kuki could finish, Abby ran in.

"Abby got yall's texts, what's up?" she asked.

"Guys are idiots," said Rachel and Kuki in unison.

They both smiled after they said it.

"Aren't they all," said Abby, rolling her eyes.

"Please don't make us start from the beginning again," said Kuki annoyed already from telling the story just once.

"Abby don't know what's wrong with you guys so please."

"Fine," they announced.

"Let's start all over."

* * *

**Alittle short but atleast it's a chapter! Make sure you guys review for the story and tell me what you guys think of my ideas please! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**

**Wally: So . . . do you guys like me again yet ?**

**-silence-**

**Wally: Oh, come on guys! *sigh* oh well, I guess I should just go hang around those crickets I just heard. *sighs again* **


	15. Chapter 15:Drama and Guy Talk

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own KND! *sigh* Well, life goes on and on and on and on . . . oh . . . and on.**

**Author's Note: FIXED! Man, I feel extremely happy today. why? Who knows? Just one of those days I guess. I also love making other people happy so the only thing I could think of was updating. If there is anything else that would make you guys happy just let me know! And no, getting all the couples to share their feelings, go to the dance together, and make-out in separate closets is not accepted (yes, I knew you guys were thinking that). Also, I'm not going to drop Stacey and Danny down a dark abyss with no return, that's not accepted either! Other than those, yall are welcome to ask me anything else. **

**Okay so thanks you guys for reviewing the story ideas I put up! It really made a BIG difference! You guys rock, now reviews . . .**

**Laurie43: Wally's a complicated person so who really knows why he does what he does.**

**imasmurf93: I'm SUPER glad that you liked those ideas, because they were my favorite too. You would think there would be but it's Wally so there's no telling.**

**KNDnumbuh007: Wally: KNDFANGIRL, please hide me. I don't want her to find me. She scares me. **

**Me: Umm . . . nope, sorry buddy! You might be cute but you're still dead! *starts to talk to you* Doubly thanks for the review and the compliment!**

**TurnMyBlackRosesRed: Wally: *receives everything* OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That hurt. **

**Me: *talks to Wally*Suck it up! *talks to you* Is your birthday seriously on Monday? If it is, Happy Birthday! I dedicate this chapter to you and sorry no burning water in this chapter! *sigh* Oh well, maybe another time!**

**Numbuh310alltheway: I know, poor Rachel and Kuki. Let's hope their days get better soon! **

**Aww thanks! I'm super, douper, extra happy that you liked them! **

**FuzzySlipper19- It sure seems that way, doesn't it? And if you like drama then your going to freak at this chapter! Yes! Power to the Jell-o! WUAHAHAHA!**

**NiiniiXpuff- Wally: Wait, why are you mad? Come back! **

**Stacey: Whatever, I'm totally beautiful!**

**Me: *talks to Stacey* So, that's why they're using your face as the mask in the movie Scream? Or why I found a broken mirror in your trash can? What happened? Did you stare in it too long? *talks to you* Awwwwww, thanks so much! You do not know how happy you make me feel when you say stuff like that! You're awesome *hugs you*! **

**To everyone: Thanks everyone! You guys rock! (even the people who didn't review). WARNING! WARNING! THE DRAMA HAS ONLY BEGUN IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 15:Drama and Guy Talk

"Nigel did what?" exclaimed Abby, "He would never do that!"

"He would also never crowd surf either!" Rachel shouted, trying to make a point.

Okay, she got Abby there, for about a minute all of the girls were silent.

Then Abby began, "Abby's telling you Nigel wouldn't do that!"

"Well, Rachel's telling you he did!" Rachel mocked.

"Did you just mimic me?" asked Abby in rage.

"Look, she's sorry," said Kuki, putting her hands between the two, "She's just heartbroken that's all and what about me?"

"Three words people in school say all the time... WALLY. IS. STUPID," she said slowly.

"He is not!" Kuki protested.

"Is too!" yelled Abby.

"Quiet guys!" Rachel commanded, as they quieted, "I thought you were the reasonable one, Abby?"

"I am, Abby just thinks you two are blowing this way out of proportion."

"How so?" wondered Rachel.

"Like Nigel. Why would he cheat on you? You two are perfect for each other."

Rachel gave a simple smile and began to pout some more.

"What about me?" Kuki asked calmly.

"Wally is dumb and he doesn't know that you like him so how is he supposed to react?"

"There is one other thing."

"What is it, Kuki?"

"Why didn't you tell me he liked me?"

"How did- I mean, what?"

"She knows, Abby," said Rachel.

"Why didn't you tell me he did, after all, you are my best friend?" wondered Kuki.

"That's the answer. See, he's Abby's friend too and imagine what you would think if she told him that you liked him?"

"I never really thought about it that way."

They both hugged as Abby jumped on top of the sink and sat down.

"Now what?" questioned Rachel.

"Now you guys go talk to them," answered Abby.

"To be honest, talking will probably make it worse because . . . it's over."

"Seriously, it's over?" Abby looked at her in shock and utter disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Abby, I don't care if you've even known Nigel since you were born, anyone can change."

"Not Nigel."

"Abby, I just can't."

"And forget me asking Wally again!"

"What? Why Kuki?" questioned Abby.

"He blew it once, why should I give him a second chance?"

"'Cause he's your friend," said Abby.

"He lied to me, Abby, and worse! He's probably already going with that cruddy Stacey!"

"My my, such language," joked Abby.

"Sorry, I just really hate Stacey!"

"Don't we all."

Rachel looks at her watch.

"Looks like it's time for you guys' lunch."

"Come eat with us, Rachel," suggested Kuki.

"I really shouldn't..." Rachel replied, staring down at her stomach.

"Come on, you can share Abby's lunch. I know you're hungry," said Abby.

Rachel's stomach started growling.

"Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Man, something tells Abby this is going to be a very interesting lunch," said Abby to herself as they left the bathroom.

* * *

Abby, Kuki, and Rachel stepped into the cafeteria and noticed the guys sitting at a table.

"Over here, guys!" shouted Hoagie.

Kuki glared angrily and sat down while Abby simply pulled up a chair.

"Rachel?" cried a surprised Nigel, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I traded lunch schedules with Muffy."

"Can she do that?" whispered Wally to Hoagie.

"Apparently," he responded.

"Well make some room, guys, so Rach can sit," demanded Nigel.

Rachel took a deep breath and let it out.

"Can WE TALK, Nigel?"

Nigel started to struggle gulping down his food and finally it was all down his throat. All of the guys' eyes were wider than a dog's. They ALL knew the saying 'We need to talk'. The four words pierced their hearts before they could even hear what the other person was going to say. Wally and Hoagie were experts even if they never heard those words personally.

"Umm . . . sure Rach," Nigel answered as he rose to his feet and began follow her to the hall.

The others just stayed there hoping that their friends would give them the scoop later . . . NOT!

They raced to the door and pressed their ears against it while watching them from in the tiny window of the door. None of them knew what was truly going on but Rachel and Nigel.

* * *

Nigel's stood in the hall while Rachel paced back and forth, trying to figure out the exact words to say.

"Rach, what's bugging you?"

Rachel stopped pacing and turned to look at him. She gazed straight into his eyes but all she saw was darkness (mostly because he was wearing his sunglasses).

"I . . .-I just-well you see . . . I can't do this anymore," she blurted out.

"Do what anymore?" he asked, feeling very concerned.

"Us," she replied, tears filling her eyes.

Nigel walked closer to her until he was practically at her face.

"What do you mean?" he wondered, "Is it something I did?"

That was the wrong choice of words to say, Nigel. Rachel began to get angry.

"Of course it's something you did or otherwise we wouldn't even be having this conversation!" she screamed.

"What did I do?' he replied softly.

"You kissed Lizzie!" she cried.

"What?" He yelled.

"Yes, just this morning she was bragging on how you guys were getting back together," she said fastly, with tears rolling all the way to the floor.

"Listen Rach-"

"STOP CALLING ME RACH!" she interrupted "I just... can't believe you kissed her."

"I didn't kiss her, Rachel, she kissed me," he confirmed, "The moment she did I kicked her out!"

"Wait, she was at your house?"

"She just wanted to see if anything had changed!"

"Nigel, that's the oldest trick in the book!"

"What book?"

"The book on how to steal a boyfriend!" she yelled.

"The point is Rachel, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

"It takes two lips to tango, Nigel Uno!"

"What does that even mean?"

"It means it's over!"

"Rachel!" he shouted.

"And here," Rachel began taking off her bracelet, "Here's your cruddy bracelet!"

She shoved the bracelet in his hands and tried wiping the tears off her face.

"Rach-"

"DON'T CALL ME RACH!" she yelled," . . . It's over Nigel."

Rachel walked away slowly, her face covered in tears.

"Rachel wait, I can-"

Rachel disappeared from sight as Nigel wiped away a few of his tears. He went back in and the entire cafeteria was staring at him. After about 30 seconds of silence, everyone went back to eating.

"Abby, will you talk to her?"

"I tried, Nigel. Abby tried hard but nothing will change her mind."

"I understand. I'll see you guys later," moped Nigel as he left the cafeteria, feeling like crud.

"So Kuki, do you want to trade chips again?" wondered Wally.

Kuki was silent.

"Come on Kooks-"

"Don't call me kooks!" was the last thing she screamed, before she stormed out.

"Ugh," moaned Abby, with both of her palms over her face.

"What's up, Abby?" asked Hoagie, being very sympathetic.

"Everything. Wally and Kuki, Rachel and Nigel, and now things possibly couldn't get any worse."

"Why do you say that?" Hoagie asked.

"'Cause we're gonna be right in the middle of everything."

"Unless we can get them all to apologize," suggested Hoagie.

"Like that would ever happen... Abby'll see you around, Hoagie," said Abby, leaving for class.

Hoagie just thought for a minute. Maybe he could get them all back together, but how? See what happened from the guys point of view! Crazy but it just might work!

* * *

Wally and Hoagie were suiting up for P.E. in the men's locker room.

"So," Hoagie began, taking off his shirt, "Where's Nigel?"

"He asked the nurse if he could get out of sports for 'emotional problems'. Actually, he begged the nurse."

"I'm guessing he got away with it?"

"You guessed correct."

"Oh well, he stunk at P.E. anyway."

"Hoagie, your the one that stinks at P.E.," said Wally with a smirk.

Hoagie put his clothes in his locker.

"So what's your point?"

"My point is, it don't matter."

"Nice point."

"I know," he said proudly, as he lifted his shirt off.

Wally had more muscle than you think a teenage boy would have and he didn't even really notice it all.

"What's with you and Kuki?" Hoagie wondered.

"I don't know. She has been acting totally weird ever since I told her I couldn't go with her to the dance."

Hoagie was very surprised at what Wally said.

"You said 'no'?"

"Yeah so... what's the big deal?"

"Why'd you say no?"

"'Cause. And now she's acting annoyed with me."

"'Cause is not an answer and if I was her, in some twisted way, I'd be mad at you too."

"Why?"

"Ugh, I just don't get why you said no-I mean, we all know you like her."

"What are you talkin' about?" cried Wally, being all defensive, "I don't like Kuki!"

One random teenager began to walk by.

"Hey, fellow teenager!" Hoagie called.

The guy turned back and looked at him strangely.

"What's your name?"

"Harry," he answered.

"Harry, how long have you been here?" Hoagie asked.

"Umm . . . two days," Harry replied.

Hoagie glanced at Wally, who was just staring at both Harry and Hoagie.

"So who does he like?" Hoagie pointed to Wally.

"Oh, that's easy, Kuki Sanban!" announced Harry.

Wally's jaw dropped.

"Can I go now?" questioned Harry.

"Yeah, go ahead!"

Harry then ran off.

"See what I mean."

"Okay, maybe . . . I do kinda like her."

"Oh, come on Wally! I'm your best friend for crying out loud!"

"Okay, I like her, okay! ?" he cried.

"Now are you going to tell me why you said no or are you going to ask her to the dance?"

Wally thought for a minute with a blank stare.

Hoagie rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of Wally's face.

"Oh right . . . I'm gonna go tell her!" he announced, as he left the boys locker room.

"Man Hoagie, you're a genius," he said proudly to himself, "Wait a second, now I'm the only one doing P.E. and I'm the worst!"

"Crud!" He cried.

* * *

"Kooks!" cried Wally, running down the hallway towards her.

"What do YOU want?" she glowered.

"I just was wonderin-"

Before he could finish, Danny ran up to Kuki.

"Hey Gorgeous, can't wait for the dance!"

Now that's when Wally started to feel even more horrible than he has ever felt.

"Well?" wondered a very annoyed, raven, haired girl tapping her foot.

"Aww, nothing," he said walking off.

At first Kuki seemed upset for him but then she couldn't care less. Wally felt many different things: confused, angry, upset, annoyed, and guilty for not saying yes in the first place. All both of them were feeling was all jumbled up. Wally wished he had a time machine to go back to where dinosaurs were alive on earth . . . or to when Kuki asked him, yeah, that works too.

* * *

"Thanks for taking my side," replied Nigel while was talking on the phone in his home.

"I never would have guessed YOU of all people would believe me so thanks."

The person on the other line mumbled some words.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later and thanks. Bye."

_Atleast someone believes me, _he thought_._

* * *

**Yay! Done with this chappie! Now, I need to start working on the next one! Here's the deal . . . once I get up to 100 reviews (not estimating any chapter) than I'll share more story ideas with you guys if yall want, okay? You guys know the deal, the more you review the faster I update so . . . REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I think I'm gonna go watch a movie . . .Grease! While eating ice cream and maybe a burrito! **

**KNDFANGIRL over and out. **

**Wally: Sorry guys! I tried but I was too late! *sigh* Now I'm depressed. See ya later guys. *sigh again* **


	16. Chapter 16:Hoagie and Abby in the Middle

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! Except Danny, Stacey, that random guy named Harry, and any other person you guys don't recognize. Wait a second, I own Stacey and Danny? MUAHAHAHHA! Now I'm going to lock them up, throw away the key, and maybe give them a good spanking! MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Author's Note: FIXED! HI GUYS! I'm now ready to give you guys the next chapter! Not going to say much, just thanks and now the reviews . . .**

**imasmurf93- Yeah, I hope I didn't push everything together and made it look all sloppy. I was afraid that I did. Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**NiiniiXpuff- Thanks, and it's okay . . . I love hugs! *hugs you back* Yeah, the reason I came up with that come back so quickly is because I have sisters and we always fool around with each other. Wally has nobody to blame but himself so there! Our plan is going perfectly on schedule! (P.S. you're going to absolutely love the next chapter after this one and no it has nothing to do with fluff. He he he! ) Also, ****FuzzySlipper19 ****wants to know if we could add Lizzie to our plan, should we? MUAHAHAHAHA! Thank you and your welcome! **

**Stacey: I don't like you ****NiiniiXpuff****! You want me to eat Jell-o!**

**TurnMyBlackRosersRed- Wally: Thanks. Me: Well again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I turned 14 in October! I know, I like her too and now things are only about to get worse! We'll probably fit the Lizzie thing in later! (Hey, did you notice that she has been gone for awhile? *smiles evilly* Just kidding.) MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Numbuh310alltheway- That movie was good! I haven't watched it for awhile, but *sigh* I had no Mexican food at my house so I just settled with ice cream. Now here's my update and thank you for all the kind words!**

**KNDnumbuh007- Yup, they broke up! You'll find out exactly why he said 'no' later! Don't worry, I won't just not tell you, that's just wrong! But yup, he blew it! I put in that shirt thing specifically for people who think Wally is hot so I'm glad you liked that.**

**Wally: Thank . . .you? Do I really have muscle 'cause I've never noticed? Thanks for not beating me up, you actually scared me alittle. I owe you one!**

**Laurie43-Yup, he completely brought it on himself so suck it up Wally! Yeah, Nigel and Rachel broke up, but you'll find out what REALLY happened later.**

**IAmAverage- Thank you! It makes me feel REALLY happy when people say they like my story so QUADRIPLE THANKS!**

**FuzzySlipper19- Yeah, DARN THAT WALLY! He did wait too long and now he's paying for it, I guess. Really? That's great, I was aiming for that! Let me talk to my partner and see about the Lizzie thing. Yup, sounds good to me! MUHAHAHAHA! **

**To everyone- Thanks a hundred times for the reviews! You guys are GREAT! Now, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Hoagie and Abby in the Middle

**Thursday 2:10 A.M.**

**Time till Dance: 9 days, 16 hours, 50 minutes, and 11 seconds.**

**Hoagie's POV**

"'_Cause we're gonna be right in the middle of everything," _Abby's words echoed in my thoughts.

_What did she mean by that? What would we be in the middle of? Everything? Not a good enough answer. Nigel and Rachel broke up and Wally and Kuki are not speaking so what does it mean for Abby and I?_

I lied there in my bed just thinking on what to do. I felt cold with my brother messing with the air conditioner again. I always told him to leave the rewiring and stuff to the professionals but he ignored me and said that "The Tommy" could do anything.

I pulled my covers closer to my face and began to feel a bit warmer as I started to think some more. I felt confused, annoyed, upset, and angry. I felt everything but happy! I was never happy when my friends fought but they always managed to forgive and forget. Hopefully, it was one of those times.

"'_Cause we're gonna be right in the middle of everything," _the words still stuck to my mind.

_I need to know what she meant and I need to know now!_

I picked up my phone and dialed Abby's number. Hopefully she could help.

"What do you want?" moaned Abby.

"I needed to talk to you, is this a bad time?" I wondered.

"Nah, of course not-I mean, all I was doing was sleepin,'" She replied sarcastically, "Hoagie, its two o'clock in the morning and it's a school night, what do you want?" she groaned.

"I wanted to ask you about today."

"Yeah, and?"

"What did you mean when you said we would be in the middle of everything?"

I didn't hear a sound. Was it that hard of a question? Or maybe she's just waking herself up to talk?

Abby moaned and then answered, "Abby meant that we would have to take sides."

"Sides?" I questioned.

"Yup, you see, Rachel won't want to hang with us anymore if she sees Nigel. She'll feel all uncomfortable, mad, and stuff." Abby continued, "Kuki won't want to talk to Wally 'cause he lied and broke her heart."

"I see," I began, "Nigel won't want to hang around if he sees Rachel because he'll start feeling sad."

"Yup, and Abby don't think they're intending on being friends."

"Let's not forget Wally, who is feeling mixed feelings about it all."

"Yeah, and the girls are gonna be ten times as mad as the guys so that means the guys will feel much different."

"So that means trouble is ahead."

"Yup, 'cause eventually if we don't pick sides, they'll make us."

"Will they really?"

"Well yeah, 'cause we can't hang with them all."

"That's true."

"So this means that our friendships as we know it are over."

I sighed.

_I didn't want our friendships to be over but I'm sure Abby didn't either._

"So who do you believe," I asked.

"Well, Abby talked to Nigel earlier and he was mighty surprised that she believed him."

"You're on Nigel's side?"

"Look, Abby knows Nigel. Abby's known him longer then anybody besides you and he would never cheat on Rachel."

"Hmm," is all I said.

"What? You don't believe him? You've known Nigel about as long as Abby has."

"I know, but it was his ex-girlfriend so it's really hard what to believe anymore"

"Well, Abby's sticking with Nigel."

"What about Wally?"

"Wally screwed up, who knows why he said no?"

"I'm sure he'll tell us eventually."

"Yeah, maybe," replied Abby.

"Thanks, Abby."

"For what?" she questioned.

"For nothing, just thanks."

"You're welcome."

-Long Silence-

"Well...umm...Abby's got to get to bed so good night."

"Night," I answered.

She hung up the phone as I did the same. I glanced up at the clock.

"4:30 A.M.!" I exclaimed, "I have to go to bed like now!"

I snuggled back into my covers and fell fast asleep, thinking of what Abby said.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

_Abby honestly thought that, that talk with Hoagie actually helped. I mean, he's in the same boat as Abby is. He was so nice to me and I can't believe we talked for two whole hours! Crazy but it sure made her feel better. Sadly, now that Hoagie waked Abby up, she can't get back to sleep. I know Hoagie means well, I just wish he'd mean it when it's light outside. He is still really sweet and Abby's so psyched that we're going to the dance together. Oh, it's gonna be so cool! Abby just hopes that we're all friends again by then but there's no telling._

I got back into my bed and pulled my covers over my head.

"Good night," I said to myself falling fast asleep.

* * *

**Thursday 11:01 A.M.**

**No POV**

Rachel and Kuki leaned against the wall in the girl's bathroom at school as Abby walked in.

"Hey Abby!" They replied in unison.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" she asked.

They both glanced at each other.

"Okay, I guess," Rachel answered.

"What about you Kuki?" Abby wondered.

"Good, I'm finally going with Danny to the dance."

"So you said yes?"

"Yup, its official, I'm going with Danny."

"What about Wally?"

"What ABOUT Wally?" Kuki groaned.

"A little touchy much?" said Rachel.

"Sorry, still mad at Wally."

"Well, I'm still upset about Nigel, I mean-I gave him back the bracelet."

"The bracelet that symbolizes you guy's relationship?" wondered Abby in surprise.

"Yup, that bracelet," Rachel sighed.

"So neither of you are gonna be friends with Wally or Nigel again?" questioned Abby.

"That's correct," replied Kuki.

"Are you guy's nuts?"

"See, that's what we wanted to talk to you about, Abby," said Rachel.

_Uh oh, this can't be good,_ thought Abby, biting the end of her lip.

"We need to know if you're on our side or on the boy's."

_There it is_, Abby concluded in her mind.

"Guys, Abby can't pick sides!"

"It's up to you, Abby, us or them?" said Kuki with a serious look.

Both of them had their arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

"Look guys... Abby's got to think!" shouted Abby as she bolted out of the bathroom.

* * *

Abby ran as far from them as she could. She ran to outside of the school, where she saw a bench and sat on it. Totally out of character, Abby started to cry some. She was frustrated, confused, angry, and upset. She didn't know who to talk to, she just felt like crying over the frustration. She just thought that she was alone but she wasn't.

At that moment, a teenager with a blue shirt on, khaki pants, and goggles sat down beside her. Abby had her palms over her face at the time so she didn't know he was there. He saw that she was crying and he felt very sad inside to see her cry. He leaned over to her, put an arm around her, and hugged her.

"It's okay, Abby," he told her.

You could tell he really felt something for her, something that no one could even explain. Abby looked up at his slightly smiling face and her face was covered in tears. She smiled as tears filled her eyes when she saw him. She then rubbed the tears off with her wrists.

"What are you doing here, Hoagie?" she wondered.

"I was just checking to see if you were alright, are you?"

She thought for a second. She didn't feel like denying anything.

"No, I'm not," she glanced downward.

All she wanted to do was cry and he watched as she did so.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"Abby- I mean . . .," she couldn't pick out the right words to say.

She groaned over frustration.

"Ugh, I just . . . Abby just wants us all to be friends."

"_What happened_?" Hoagie asked once more.

The way he looked at her and the way he asked her made her and anybody else realize that he cared about her deeply. His eyes looked sad and he drooped them down as she was talking.

"Abby will tell ya what happened!" she screamed in rage, "Exactly what she told you what would happen!"

"They want you to take sides?"

"Yeah, they want me to take sides, what are ya death or something?"

He didn't say a word. He knew she was unhappy whether it be sad or mad. Then Abby cooled down.

"Oh, Abby's sorry, Hoagie, she's just upset and frustrated."

"Everybody gets frustrated," Hoagie smiled.

Abby returned with a smile.

"Thanks, Hoagie."

"For what?" he wondered.

"Oh nothing, just thanks," she answered.

He gave her a hug and walked off. Abby, just sighed and ran back inside too.

* * *

School that day was just about over and everyone was anticipating it. Hoagie and Wally were standing in the middle of the hallway talking.

"Guess what? Do you remember that test Kuki helped me study for?" questioned Wally.

"Yes, I do," Hoagie replied.

"Well, look at this," Wally said proudly, while holding up a piece of paper.

"You got a C- !" cried Hoagie in shock.

"Yup, read it and weep!"

"Wow, that's the best you've ever done."

"I know!"

Abby walked up to both of them.

"Hey Abby, check this out!" yelled Wally, holding up his paper.

Hoagie smiled at Abby and gave a small wave, "Hey."

"Hey," she replied with a little smile.

"Did ya see it?" wondered Wally.

"Yup, a C, now that's impressive . . . coming from you."

"I know!" Wally thought for a second, "Hey!"

Both Abby and Hoagie chuckled.

"Abby's only kidden' with ya," replied Abby.

"So . . . how are ya?" Hoagie asked sheepishly.

"Okay, I guess," she answered.

Wally got a sinister look on his face. He just realized that something might be happening between Hoagie and Abby.

"What about you?" wondered Abby.

"Oh, fine just fine."

-AWKWARD SILENCE-

"So abby, whose side are ya on?" Wally broke the silence.

Both Hoagie and Abby paused for a second.

"Abby don't pick sides," she stated.

"Aww, come on!"

Hoagie moved in front of Wally.

"Just leave her alone about it, Wally!"

"What's your problem?" Wally shouted angrily.

"Just leave her alone."

"What? You're defending her now?"

"No," Abby responded, "Abby don't need any defending."

"Could've fooled me," said Wally.

"Look, I said leave her alone!" shouted Hoagie.

"Why are ya standing up for her anyway? I basically had to make a bet with you to get you to even ask her to the dance!" he blurted out.

Abby, Hoagie, and Wallys' eyes instantly grew. **(Just to be clear, Wally squealed on accident and didn't even think before he talked, which we all know he does a lot!)**

"Yall did what, now?" she asked angrily.

"Look, Abby, just listen-"

"No, you listen!" she cried, "You're on your own for the dance!"

Just before Abby left, she straightened her hat. Hoagie thought for sure she was going to hit him with it so he ducked down and covered his head. Abby just stormed off.

"What are ya doing?" Wally asked.

Hoagie looked up.

"She didn't hit me with her hat?"

"Did ya want her to?"

"Well, no but . . . still."

Hoagie's confused face turned into a frown.

"Why'd you tell her?"

"I'm sorry, it just blurted out!"

"Ugh, never mind, I'll see you later!" Hoagie stormed off as well.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

_Abby can't believe it. She thought she could count on him. She thought she could trust him. But Abby was wrong. Abby has no one and now . . . I am alone._

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Good news, the next chapter is going to be completely AWESOME! It is called 'Take Me Back' it's about all the couples,and some things happen you guys won't want to miss . . . I promise! Anyway . . . . REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Wally: What's gonna happen?**

**Kuki: Ooh, I hope we meet some friendly bunnies that can talk!**

**Wally:Oh puh-lease, bunnies can't talk! Besides what would they even say?**

**Kuki: They would probably say nothing . . . to you! Because your a big jerk who ruins everything! Bye meany!**

**Wally: Oh come on, Kuki! KUKI? Come back!**

**Hoagie: I hope there's alot of jokes!**

**Abby: Abby hopes she can do some fighting, instead of crying! P.S. NO JOKES! See ya!**

**Hoagie: NO JOKES? Joke hater. I also hope I get to kiss Abby again! WOW!**

**Me: Whoa, there tiger!**

**Nigel: *cries* I MISS RACHEL!**

**Rachel: I'm right here.**

**Nigel: Rachel? Is it really you? *smiles like crazy***

**Rachel: Yes?**

**Nigel:Can I say something to you before you leave me?**

**Rachel:**

**Nigel: I'm guessing that's a no. *sighs* I'm gonna go get a snow cone.**

**Rachel: Sorry, went to go lock my door! My brother was spying! **

**Rachel:Nigel. Nigel? Oh great, I'm out!**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**

**Hoagie: Cool, I just went to go get some breath spray! Guys? Guys, where'd you go? Now, I'm alone . . . *sigh* Does anyone have a chili dog? **


	17. Chapter 17:Take Me Back

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KND! If I did then Wally would have confessed his love to Kuki in like the first episode.**

**Author's Note: FIXED! Eating delicious chocolate chip cookies! Mmmmmmmmmm, so good! Now before the reviews I just wanted to clear something up first. PLEASE READ THIS! I got many hater reviews about Wally's accidental slip up and well before you guys start lighting torches and picking out pitchforks online, you should know something. You guys should know the stages of a break up, right? The stages are 1. Denial and isolation 2. anger 3. bargaining 4. depression 5. Acceptance and they can go in any order. Well you see, Nigel, Rachel, Kuki, and Wally are going through all that. Rachel and Kuki are passed depression and denial and moved on to anger, Nigel is on, well could be anything besides anger and acceptance, and Wally just started on anger, which is why he was so mean to Abby. You may think Wally and Kuki have nothing to feel since they weren't together, well, you're wrong. They liked each other and the minute Wally saw that Danny was taking Kuki to the dance his heart broke and the minute Wally said no is when Kuki's heart was crushed. So, try to be more sympathetic towards Wally, Okay? Now reviews!**

* * *

**REVIEWS...**

**KNDnumbuh007- I'm glad you enjoyed that! Yeah, I wanted to show the true friendship and love between Abby and Hoagie! I hate sides too. Sometimes I try to be on everyone's side and they always tell me I HAVE to pick a side! Thank you and who knows . . . maybe?**

**Laurie43- Yes, it's hard but it helped that she had Hoagie around to comfort her.**

**FuzzySlipper19- I was looking for ways to show the real friendship and love between Abby and Hoagie and I'm hoping that chapter did! I'm SUPER psyched you like it that much! P.S. talked to my partner on the jell-o deal (**_**NiiniiXpuff)**_** and it's all set! Lizzie is totally in that party! MUHAHAHAHA! Okay ready, set, chappie!**

**NiiniiXpuff- Well, your wish is my command! I'm SUPER DOUPER happy that you liked that chapter! So now, it's set! Stacey, Danny, and Lizzie won't even see it coming! MUHAHAHAHA! P.S. you are going to love something that's going to happen in this chapter! It's something you've wanted for a long time.**

**Stacey: I told you . . . I DON'T LIKE JELL-O! Why don't you go . . . stuff your face inside a toilet! Oh, and don't forget to flush. HEHEHEHEHE!**

**TurnMyBlackRosesRed- Yes! Let's do it to Lizzie in the next chapter! I mean, nobody has to know! Get it, NO BODY! I think I've been hanging with Hoagie to much. MUAHAHAHA!**

**imasmurf93- Yeah, she's all alone and now she still has to take sides.**

**numbuh310alltheway- Thank you! Let's cross our fingers for it!**

**fOrevErSweeTs- I know, its hard picking sides but we all have to eventually. And SUPER, DOUPER, EXTRA happy you liked it! **

**For everyone- Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Hope you guys like this chapter! Just a couple reminders . . . I'm not going to finish this story till after the dance, I mean, it is called 'The Dance' it would be lame if I didn't show it! Another thing, just because it's called 'Take Me Back' doesn't mean that this person will take them back. Any who, now the chapter!**

* * *

Kuki is up in her room daydreaming, while gazing at a picture of Wally and Kuki as kids. She smiled. It was such a cute picture of them! It was a picture of when they first met.

All of a sudden, Wally crawls in from outside Kuki's window. Kuki shoots her head back seeing Wally next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked, angrily.

"I just came to . . . how do I put this?" he thought for a moment.

"Put what?"

"Kuki . . . I love you," he blurted out, "I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you."

"Really?" Kuki's eyes looked so happy, they were about to tear up, "I love you too!"

"Oh, Kuki!" he ran closer to her.

"Oh, Wally!" she yelled in happiness.

Both of them ran in slow motion but they were only a few feet away. They finally met and then he spoke.

"Now what?" Wally asked.

"I have it all planned out, you see, first we'll get married and then we'll go on our first date afterwards."

"Sounds perfect," he replied.

They both leaned in to kiss when . . .

"CUT!" I screamed.

They both turn to look at me.

"Didn't we do it right?" wondered Wally.

"No, what are yall in? Some soap opera?" I asked.

"Well, what did we do wrong?"

"Come on, you and I both know that that would never happen in real life plus . . .," I continued, "You guys can't get married yet!"

"Why not? We get married anyways."

"Just follow the words I'm typing or else!"

"Fine," Wally sticks his tongue out at me.

"Real mature, Wally. Look, let's just skip to the Rachel and Nigel scene!"

"On it boss!" cried Danny.

"Okay!" I blow in my blow horn, "Take two!"

* * *

Rachel and Nigel

Rachel is on one of the benches outside the school and Nigel is running towards her.

"Rachel! He screamed, "Take me back or I'll die!"

"I don't know if I can trust you, two timer!"

"PLEASEEEEEEE, take me back," Nigel gives Rachel a cute puppy dogface.

"Well, since you did say please."

"CUT!" I shouted once more.

I run up to them.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" wondered Rachel.

"That!" I point to Nigel's puppy dogface.

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, not really and what about you?" I turn to Rachel.

"What about me?"

"No one, not even like . . . Barney, would forgive that quickly!"

"But he gave me the face and said please!"

"Ugh, let's just skip to the Hoagie and Abby scene already!" I screamed in frustration.

"Now you know what it's like," said Abby.

"Okay ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this but . . . take three!"

* * *

Hoagie and Abby 

Hoagie and Abby are in the hallways and Hoagie is getting something out of his locker.

"Look, Hoagie, I think we should talk."

Hoagie turns around with a chilidog in his hand.

"CUT!" I yelled, "What is that?"

"What? I didn't eat lunch..."

"Boy-" began Abby.

"Okay, I'm giving you and Abby one more chance, got it?"

"Got it!" they said in unison and got into their places.

"Okay . . . action!" I yelled.

* * *

Hoagie and Abby Take 2

"Look, Hoagie, I think we need to talk."

Just as Hoagie is about to speak we start hearing teenagers laughing, babies crying, cell phones ringing, and people yelling coming from no where. We look all around but we do not know where it is coming from.

"What is that?" wondered Hoagie.

DON'T SPOIL THE CHAPTER BY ADDING YOUR OWN SOUNDTRACK.

SILENCE YOUR CELLPNONES NOW!

* * *

**You guys ready for the real chapter? This may not be to exciting but it's 3:00 A.M. and I'm tired. Well, here we go! Get ready to cry, cheer, and yell, "Punch him again!"**

* * *

Chapter 17: Take Me Back

**Friday 8:35 A.M.**

**Time till Dance: 8 days, 11 hours, 25 minutes, and 17 seconds**

**Hoagie's POV**

_I didn't blame Wally for what he did, after all, he did say it was an accident and so I believe him. Most people wouldn't believe him but he was my best friend and I kinda squealed on him too, if you remember. _

_I only wish I could tell Abby the truth. Tell her that it wasn't a bet and that I really did want to take her but I'm too much of a coward. Plus, what if she asked me why I wanted to take her? I'm not going to tell I like her. We're friends and I care about her and I can see that she's hurting. I just wish we could still go to the dance together. The right thing to do now is go apologize to her and hope she forgives me, I hope she does. I can't imagine a friendship without Abby there. She has always been there. Now it's time to go talk to her, if only . . . I could get my sleeve out from inside my locker. Yup, closed the locker on the sleeve and now I'm stuck! Help! Whoops, said that in my mind! What I meant was . . ._

"Help!" I screamed.

Wally then walked by.

"Got your sleeve stuck again?"

"Yup, fifth times the charm!" I replied.

"Here let me help ya," said Wally, helping me get my sleeve out.

_I know Wally is my friend but something was different about him. He looked depressed._

Then Wally released my arm from my locker.

"Thanks," I said . . . "What's wrong, Wally?"

"What are you talkin' about?" he answered defensively, "Nothings wrong!"

"Upset about Kuki going with Danny, huh?"

"No, why should I care?"

"Wally, may I remind you, you told me not too long ago that you liked Kuki."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," replied Wally, "Force of habit." He lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

"So what now?" I questioned.

"Now I'll just have to go with Stacey to the dance."

"Why don't you just go apologize to Kuki?"

"'Cause she won't listen to me anymore and she's already going with Danny the arrogant jerk."

"That doesn't mean you still can't be friends."

"Look, I'm sorry about Abby but I'm not gonna apologize."

I began to feel sad, thinking about how abby must be feeling right now.

"So I'll see ya," said Wally, walking off.

_Abby was right to begin with, our friendships are over and it doesn't look like it's going to be the same ever again. I have to go find Abby so maybe we could atleast still be friends again- I mean, that's good enough for me. I'll take what I can get!_

_So, I looked for Abby everywhere and couldn't find her but then it came to me. I'm an idiot! She is probably in class, where I'm not! Smooth move, Gilligan! Now to get to class before the teacher gets mad!_

* * *

**No POV**

English class was finally over and everyone came walking out. Hoagie stormed out of class holding a detention slip.

"Man, I hate the new substitute teacher!" Hoagie groaned, "She is always so tough on me!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with your grandma anyway?" wondered Wally.

"Who knows?" answered Hoagie.

Hoagie noticed Abby collecting stuff from her locker thought it would be the perfect time to go talk to her.

"Hey Abs," Hoagie squeaked.

Abby ignored him but it was obvious that she heard him.

"Look, all I wanted to do was say sorry, okay?"

Abby stayed silent.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want us all to be friends again."

"Look," Abby finally responded, "It's nice of ya to apologize to Abby like that but . . . Abby's still got to think about it, okay?" she answered calmly.

"Oh," Hoagie's face drooped down, "I understand."

"Then I guess this is goodbye."

Abby raced to her next class. Hoagie sighed and started banging his head against his locker over and over again

_I am such a loser, _he thought to himself.

* * *

Kuki walked into the bathroom as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I guess I look okay but who am I trying to impress now?" she asked herself.

Stacey came barging in with two of her friends at that moment.

"Oh my goodness, can you believe-," Stacey then noticed Kuki.

"Hi Stacey," said Kuki, not thrilled but not unhappy either about seeing her.

"Oh, hi Kuku," she replied in a stuck up way.

"That's Kuki," Kuki corrected the ten thousandth time.

"Whatever, so did you hear?"

"Hear about what?"

Stacey hopped onto the sink and just stared at her nails.

"Wally is taking me to the dance."

_What? _thought Kuki with wide eyes.

"Wait, he actually agreed?"

"Yup, all I did was walk up to him and asked and he answered yes pretty quickly."

"Are you insinuating that he said yes so quickly because he likes you?"

"No, I'm just trying to let you know in the most cunning way I know how."

Kuki rolled her eyes.

"So what, do you want me to congratulate you or something?"

Stacey slipped off the sink and got even closer to Kuki.

"No, I want you to back off!"

"Excuse me?" Kuki shouted.

"Yes, excuse you, I don't want you anywhere near MY Wally, okay?"

"Wally isn't a just an object, Stacey, you can't just say you own him!"

"YES, I can," she replied obnoxiously, "I know you guys are friends and that's super adorable but . . . how about you grow up and get friends of your own that aren't too good for you."

Stacey paused for a second.

"Wait, then that would mean you wouldn't have any friends," she said in the most annoying way she knew how.

Kuki was steaming in anger and hurt as well. Immediately, she pounced on Stacey. She started pulling her hair while Stacey tried to fight back. Stacey's lackeys just watched the fight not doing anything but maybe cheering.

"Smack her in the nose!"

"Scratch her arms!"

They were both fighting harder then ever before. Kuki kicked Stacey in the face and Stacey grabbed onto her leg, being dragged all around the room. That's when Rachel and Abby walked in. They noticed Kuki fighting and Abby grabbed Kuki by the arms and pinned her to the wall.

"Let me go!" Kuki screamed.

"What do you think you are doing, girl?" wondered Abby.

"Fighting Stacey!" Kuki yelled.

Abby shot her head back and looked at Stacey's well beaten face, almost as bad as Kuki's. She turned back at Kuki and let go of her arms. Then Kuki pounced on Stacey once again.

"GO Kuki, punch her in the stomach!" Abby shouted.

"Abby, what did you do that for?" Rachel questioned.

"It was Stacey!"

"So what, the principal will kill us if he sees us fighting in here!"

"Like the principal would ever go in the girl's room," Abby chuckled.

"Abby!" cried Rachel.

"Fine, can we just wait another minute of the fight please," Abby begged.

"Well," Rachel turned to see Kuki biting Stacey's leg and Stacey pulling Kuki's hair, "Fine, one more minute!"

Then both girls climbed on top of the sinks and watched.

* * *

A bunch of the guys were gathered around Danny in the locker room. They all seemed very interested about something. Wally stood not far from them changing into his P.E. uniform again. Hoagie wasn't there because he had stupid detention. So, it was just Wally and still no sign of Nigel that day either. Danny and the guys were all talking about something, little did they know that Wally was listening.

"So you guys wanna hear something super sweet, sweet!" shouted Danny.

"What, what?" wondered his best friend Steve.

"I'm going with Kuki Sanban to the dance."

All the guys gave him thumbs up and said, "Nice." Wally rolled his eyes. He didn't appreciate them talking about Kuki like that but they did it all the time so how could HE make them stop. If you haven't heard this once you'll hear it for sure, Wally wanted to beat up Danny for so many reasons(mainly because he liked Kuki), but he knew he couldn't because he cared about Kuki and he didn't want to see her get hurt and if he beat up her date . . . well . . . she would be hurt.

"So now that you're finally going with Kuki, now what?" questioned Creg, another one of his friends.

"What I do with all my girlfriends . . . make out."

"But wait!" cried Steve, "Isn't Kuki kinda a goodie, goodie-I mean, I'm pretty sure she hasn't even kissed a guy before."

"Steve, Steve, Steve, you know me better than that, whether Kuki wants to or not we WILL make out."

The guys gave him all thumbs up again as Wally appeared before him.

"I'm not gonna let you do that, Danny!" cried Wally.

"Beetles, since when do you care about Kuki?"

"Since forever, she's my friend."

"Well now that you know whatcha gonna do? I mean, I heard she's mad at you so it's not like she'd believe ya."

Wally just glared.

"Oh, what's the matter? Big bad Wallabee Beetles is afraid for his-"

"I'm not afraid of anything, Danny, you know that!" Wally sneered.

"Just get out mine and the hot Kuki Sanban's way when we make out next weekend, alright?" Danny continued, "Then after I'm done with her you can have her back!"

Wally was furious. He jumped on top of Danny and they started fist pounding each other. So far, Wally was winning. Wally simultaneously punched him in the face yelling, "DON'T YOU EVER MESS WITH KUKI!" Then just as Wally got full control of the fight, coach walked in.

"Stop right there, break it up!" he screamed.

Both of the guys stood up and separated. Danny's face was all covered in blood and Wally's was just a little.

"Beetles, what are you thinking! ?" the coach yelled.

"What? Right started it!"

"I don't care if he started it, he's the quarterback for crying out loud- I mean, he could've been doing all of the fighting and it wouldn't matter!"

Wally groaned.

"Imagine if Danny ended up in the hospital, we would lose the game all because of you!" the coach ranted on.

For the next ten minutes the coach yelled at Wally for because he almost hospitalized the quarterback. Eventually, he was done and he gave Wally a detention, but not Danny. Just before Wally left, Danny spit some blood out his mouth and spoke.

"This ain't over, Beetles."

"You can count on it, Right!"

* * *

It was about 8:00 P.M. as Rachel just sat at her desk doing homework. She couldn't stop thinking about Nigel. She still loved him but it still didn't change a thing. She heard a knock at the door then peeked outside her window to see, none other than, Nigel. Her brother answered the door.

"Oh, it's you, Rachel said she doesn't want to talk to you," Harvey stuck out his tongue.

"How do you know? You just answered the door." Nigel asked.

"Yeah, but I heard what you did and my sister is not happy about it," Harvey answered.

"Come on, just please let me talk to her."

Rachel then appeared behind Harvey.

"Harvey, go do your homework!" Rachel demanded.

"I already did my homework!"

"Well, go do mine then!"

He spat as he walked back upstairs.

"What do you want, Nigel?"

"I want you back."

"Oh, here we go!"

"I'm serious, Rachel, I didn't cheat on you."

"I would believe you except that she's your ex-girlfriend!" cried Rachel.

"Come on, she means nothing to me, Rach, you know that."

Tears came out of Rachel's eyes.

"I waited years for you and you go and just throw it away!"

"Rach, just listen!" said Nigel.

"I wish I could believe you. . .but I don't, goodbye Nigel."

Rachel slammed the door in Nigel's face.

"Rach, please let me explain!" Nigel screamed.

The door started to creak open.

"Rachel?"

Nigel sighed . . . it was Harvey.

"Told ya," Harvey stuck his tongue out again then slammed the door back in his face.

* * *

It was about 2:10 P.M. as Kuki was getting her books out of her locker. Wally came panting down the hall.

"Wally, are you okay?" Kuki wondered.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Too bad, I was hoping you weren't."

"Listen Kuki, I don't think you should go to the dance with Danny."

"Why not, Wally?" Kuki questioned

"'Cause all he wants to do is make out."

"No, he does not!"

"Yes, he does. Kooks, I promise he does."

"Where did you hear this from?"

"Danny, himself, in the boy's locker room," replied Wally.

"Oh, so Hoagie heard too?"

"Actually no, he was in detention."

"See, why should I believe anything you say when all you do is lie?"

"I'm telling you the truth this time, Kuki."

"I don't believe you."

"Look, Kuki, I don't want to fight anymore. Can you just take me back as your friend?"

"I don't know, Wally, but for now I'm still mad at you and I'll see ya later."

Wally sighed as Kuki walked off.

_If only she would believe me,_ thought Wally with a groan.

* * *

**Kinda a fast chapter and alot happened but I still hope you guys liked it! I spent all night writing this but the upcoming chapters will be awesome! I hope you guys weren't to disappointed by it! Let me know whatcha think so . . . REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	18. Chapter 18:Sleepovers

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own KND, but I want to!**

**Author's Note: FIXED! YAY, I'm back! Sorry this is late, I was gone for a couple of days and just got back! I would've updated yesterday but I got side tract reading some very AWESOME fanfics! You guys make me so happy with all those reviews which is why I'm going to make you guys happy by reading all of you guys' latest KND fanfics and review! Don't worry if I haven't read yours' yet, I'm just a really busy person but I promise I'll read them! Now the reviews . . .**

* * *

**TurnMyBlackRosesRed- Yeah, I kinda put that in randomly but you got to admit you wish that could've actually happened! I know, when there's sides who can you believe? That's why I hate sides! Thanks for the review!**

**Stacey: I JUST DON'T OKAY? WHY DON'T YOU GO STUFF YOUR TACO YOU . . . UMM . . . MEANY FACE!**

**Numbuh310alltheway- Thanks! I'm glad you liked them and thank goodness! That would've hurt! Anyway, here's the update!**

**Hoagie: Hey numbuh310alltheway, *deepens voice romantically* I heard you liked the master.**

**Abby: Right . . . 'the master'.**

**Hoagie: Don't listen to her! *deepens voice again* You know, if me and Abby don't work out, you would totally be my second choice.**

***Abby hits Hoagie with her hat***

**Hoagie: Ouch! I've got to go but I'll be back. *winks eye***

***Abby hits Hoagie again and he gets knocked unconscious***

**Abby: He says bye.**

**IAmAverage- Thank you! And yes, it really is! You should've seen the last dance they had, who knew a girl could even do something like that to another girl over a date? Just kidding and thanks again!**

**KNDnumbuh007- Yes, he really does! I'm glad you liked it! When I was reading over my story (for any accidental typing and grammar) I, basically, did the exact same thing! Ugh, I do too! Also, THANKS! It means a lot that you do!**

**Stacey: I HATE YOU TOO! *sticks tongue out at you* Looks like I found another annoying reviewer! KNDnumbu- who cares, stay away from MY Wally too, got it?**

**Imasmurf93- I know, why can't they just follow the script? Ugh, actors! Yup, and so you may of noticed Wally, practically, won the last fight so . . . beware Danny!**

**Laurie43- Thank you! It means a ton for you to say that! You're so nice! Go ahead see if I care! Do what you want with them, sadly, I can't.**

**NiiniiXpuff- Okay, how about this I'm EXTRA, OLTRA, MEGA, SUPER, DOUPER, QUADRUPAL, QUINTAPALOT, IFINITY HAPPY THAT YOU LIKED IT! How was that? Oh yeah, THE PLAN. *Imagining them all thrown down a well and Stacey yelling, "I-HATE-JELL-O!" * MUAHAHAHAHA! Sorry to burst your happy bubble, but maybe they can act like that eventually. I just loved reading over the fight over and over, reading Danny and Stacey getting attacked! Never get tired of it! *smirks innocently* Riiiiight. AND THANK YOU! *HUGS YOU***

**Stacey: I'm not afraid of you, NiiniiX-loser! *uses fingers as an L* I bet I could sooooo take you! No one threatens me about MY WALLY! **

**FuzzySlipper19- Thanks! I was too! Yes, let's hope she comes to her senses but who knows? Oh wait, I do! Or do I? After the beginning of the last chapter it is hard to tell now. Anyway, our plan will be in action before we know it and now Lizzie joined in! MUAHAHAHAH!**

**Nessie and Jake 4eva- I'm super glad you liked it! Oh no, it's not my fault I was gone, help! I DON'T WANT TO EAT A LOW CAL. COOKIE, HELP! Just kidding, now here's the chapter!**

**-ThE PiNk PwInCeSs-: Aww, the magic word! You got it and thanks for reviewing all those chapters! You rock!**

**To Everyone- THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! Peace, love, and here's chapter 8! P.S. Not faking you guys this time!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Sleepovers

**Still Friday 9:34 P.M.**

**Time till Dance: 7 days, 22 hours, 26 minutes, and 41 seconds.**

**Rachel's POV**

_Nigel just left. I was still crying my eyes out in my room. I didn't know what to think. Should I have believed him like Abby told me or should I just blow him off like Kuki seems to think so? Ugh, I don't know! I'm just so upset an angry!_

I buried my face into my pillow and screamed, luckily, no one heard. I looked all around and tried again and this time someone came into my room.

"I see your havin' a good day."

I turned around to see Abby. She must've thought so much when she saw how hideous I looked. I had been crying for hours and so my eyes were all puffy, like I was having an allergic reaction or something.

"What are you doing here, Abby?" I rubbed my tears away with my wrists.

"Abby wanted to see how you were doin' and . . .," Abby trailed.

"And what?" I wondered.

"Kuki invited us over for an 'all girls and I don't like boys sleepover.'"

"Who's all going? I don't want a bunch of girls to see how ugly I am..."

Abby came up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"You are not ugly, you are beautiful," Abby said, as she smiled warmly.

"Well, not today."

She let go of me and shook her head.

"It's just you, me, and Kuki . . . that's it."

"That's it? Are you sure?" I had to make sure.

"Yeah, Abby's sure."

"Then let's go!"

I packed as fast I could and we left.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

_A slumber party? Really? Well, maybe it can cheer Abby up. Abby really doesn't want to go but the last thing she wants is Kuki poisoning Rachel's mind. Kuki is so mad at Wally that she would even turn on friends, it is sad really. _

We, finally, arrived at the Sanbans' and we ran up to Kukis' room. I opened the door and saw Kuki making her bed.

"Hey guys!" she shouted happily.

"Hey?" we both said.

Her room looked immaculate, she had just finished cleaning it and it was completely clean.

"Ready to start, guys? I mean, girls?"

"Start what?" I questioned.

"The sleepover, silly," smiled Kuki.

Kuki seemed so happy and I didn't get it at all. I glanced around the room and saw that up on her mantle, where she always kept pictures of us on it, only had three pictures.

"What happened here?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I cleaned out my pictures."

"What do ya mean 'clean out'?" I questioned.

I looked at the pictures and one was of me and Kuki, the other was Rachel and Kuki, and the other one was supposed to be of sector V, but it looked like someone cut out everyone but me and Kuki.

"I got rid of the useless pictures," said Kuki.

"What about all ten pictures of you and Wally?"

"There in that box," Kuki pointed to a box in the corner.

"Whoa, why ten?" wondered Rachel.

"Because something happened between me and Wally when we were ten," Kuki answered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell you guys . . . it's personal."

"Riight," Abby replied, with a smirk.

Kuki rolled her eyes.

"But these pictures are so cute," cried Rachel looking at them.

"Hey, be careful!" yelled Kuki.

"I thought you didn't care," I responded slyly.

"I . . . umm . . . don't . . . it's just I don't want you to make a mess."

"Oh, we won't."

Rachel and I sat down to look at the pictures.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

_Why did they care so much about me and Wally? It was none of there business. Man, I wish Wally was here-I mean, no I don't! What am I even saying? I heard giggling and "awws" so I decided to sit down with them and see._

One was of Wally and I hugging, while he was in the Mr. huggykins costume. Then one was of him and me at the rainbow monkey fair, he was glaring while I was smiling very wide, while holding his hand. Another was when it was Christmas and we were standing under the mistletoe, I was kissing him on the cheek and he was blushed. We were about . . . eleven maybe twelve. In one me and Wally were at Muffy's party (the one that I taught Wally to swim for) he had me over on his back getting ready to throw me into the pool, I was laughing and he had a crazy look on his face. Then there was one of me and Wally laughing over something, but I can't remember. One was of him and I that happened a year ago, we were wrestling and, of course, I was winning. There was a funny picture I just had to take of Wally doing a BET, but I can't even say it or I'll break out in laughter. A certain one caught my attention then any of those plus others. It was a simple picture of Wally and me at the park, I was like seven, and me and Wally were just hugging, but it looked like he was smiling alittle and the rest was a glare but I could be wrong.

_Those pictures made me want to smile, laugh, and cry but I didn't know which one to do so I just picked the box up from Abby and Rachel and shoved it under my bed._

* * *

**No POV**

"Why'd you do that, Kuki? We weren't finished." asked Rachel.

"What about the sleepover? Shouldn't we start?" Kuki changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, I forget. What do we do first?"

"I remember we got out a few brushes and sang to random songs!" cried Kuki.

"Abby is not doing that," declared Abby.

"Then what do we do?"

"We talk about- oh wait, we can't."

"Can't what?" questioned Abby.

"Talk about boys," answered Rachel disappointedly.

"Sure we can!" cheered Kuki.

"How can we?" wondered Abby, "All the guys we know are jerks!"

"We could always tell Rachel what happened between you and Hoagie," smirked Kuki.

Abby's eyes widened.

"What happened?" wondered Rachel anxiously.

"Nothing happened," Abby protested.

"I knew there was a reason why Hoagie asked you to the dance!"

"Well, ya know that's not why," Abby glared.

"Oh right, I forgot."

"Look girls, would ya rather talk about guys or spend the whole night watching soap operas and eating ice cream?"

Abby and Rachel looked at each other.

"Ice cream," they answered in unison.

"Look, we'll get ice cream eventually let's just try to have fun."

"Fine," they replied.

"What do we do first?" asked Rachel.

"I know, we could get Abby to spill to you."

Abby glared.

"Abby's the one who taught you "spill", you can't use it against her," Abby protested.

"You may have told me it, but I perfected it."

"Right," answered Abby.

"Come on Abby, I'm like the one person who doesn't know," cried Rachel.

"Oh puh-lease, the only people that know are Kuki, Wally, Nigel, and obviously Hoagie."

"Please," Rachel got down on her hands and knees and pleaded.

"Fine."

* * *

It took about three minutes to explain and once it was over Rachel was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Abby and Hoagie sitting in a tree," Rachel began to sing.

Kuki jumped in, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Very funny, guys," said Abby blushing some.

They both giggled.

"So . . . ," Rachel trailed, "Did you like it?"

"Like what?" questioned Abby.

"The kiss. When me and Nigel first kissed it was love, atleast for me."

"Umm . . . well . . . who's hungry?" Abby stuffed a bunch of potato chips in her mouth.

"You know, when Hoagie avoids a question he stuffs his face too," Kuki smirked.

Abby spit out her food and began to cough.

"Just change the subject already!" demanded Abby.

"Okay," Rachel said, "Let's play truth or dare."

"Truth or die- I mean, dare," Abby repeated nervously.

"Yup, unless your chicken."

Rachel started making chicken clucks and moved her arms like a chicken's wings.

"You're on!" cried Abby.

"Yeah, me too!" announced Kuki.

"Then lets play."

* * *

**Sorry to end like that but I need you guys' help! I need you guys to give me some dare ideas and truths and if you want you can make up a truth that I have to answer by flashback. So please review and also help me PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE! The more ideas and reviewing the faser I update and don't worry, I'm not going away for another month so . . . REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out. **

**P.S. You guys are AWESOME!**


	19. Chapter 19:Truth Or DIE?

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND, but I would give just about anything for it!**

**Author's Note: FIXED! FINALLY I have it up! This took a very long time to make but I did it! So you guys can all cheer now! This is probably the longest and the funniest chapter I've ever written! (I can't decide if that's a bad thing or not. Oh well. You guys are the judges) Now **

**REVIEWS...**

**IAmAverage: Glad you thought so. I enjoyed making them! Thank you so much for all the awesome ideas! I really appreciate it and wait until you see what I did with your last idea you gave me!**

**KNDnumbuh007: Yes, you are going to like this chapter! Lets hope. You'll have to wait and see though!**

**UnwrittenLoveLetters: You're officially in my story! Honestly, I haven't been to that many slumber parties myself but we're both still young so who knows? Still hope you two get back together! Hope you like Taylor! P.S. Read the very ending where I say KNDFANGIRL over and out, I think you'll like it!**

**Stacey: I don't care what you say you . . . NOT MAKING ANY SENSE, ANNOYING, JELL-O LOVING FREAK! Take that UnwrittenLove-loser! *makes fingers as an L***

**Numbuh310alltheway: I'm glad you're excited and thank you!**

**Hoagie: *deepens voice* I told you I'd be back. So numbuh310alltheway, how are you doing?**

**Abby: What are ya doing?**

**Hoagie: Just umm . . . saying hello to an awesome friend.**

**Abby: Friend huh?**

**Hoagie: Maybe more, we'll see!**

**Abby: Ya know what Abby sees . . . A big bump on your head!**

**Hoagie: *blows kiss to you* Hope you caught that! Bye! *runs away from Abby***

**Abby: Come back here!**

**NiiniiXpuff: I can't wait until our plan starts! MUHAHAHAHA! Exactly, never do the mistakes Danny and Stacey have done or you're dead... or wind up in a 10,000 feet deep well filled with Jell-o! Yup, the girls want time away from the boys but when they start truth or dare they won't get what they want! WUAHAHAHAHA! Hopefully, you like this chapter! SUPER! I'm just going to be simple this time. I love that you love my story! It makes me happy! *Hugs you again***

**Stacey: HE'S NOT KUKI'S! HE'S MINE AND HE'LL ALWAYS BE MINE, GOT IT? ! Now listen Niiniii, can I call you Niiinii? We don't have to fight, let's just talk about-Oh, who am I kidding? BRING-IT-ON!**

**Imasmurf93: Yup, she's always being picked on! Thank you so much for your help!**

**Dragonaqua: you read really fast or you had a lot of free time! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and I'm glad you like it! Lol that was funny! Stacey: I already don't like you so . . . *sticks tongue out at you* MEANY!**

**FuzzySlippers19: I'm glad you liked that, I mean, what fun would it be if I didn't have a girls' night, right? WOW! I could not stop laughing while reading your dare ideas! They're so good! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE MANY IDEAS! YOU ROCK!**

**Laurie43: I'm glad you thought they were! Maybe you'll find out this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Sstoons3425: A hundred times thank you, that was so nice to say! And it's okay. Thank you for the review!**

**ShortCake31: Thank you, I certainly will! P.S. do the same for yours.**

**To everyone: THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Also, thanks for giving me such awesome ideas! Just to let you guys know, the truths and dares are going to start off really simple and work its way up, okay? Now on with the chapter!**

**Special thanks goes to: _IAmAverage, Numbuh310alltheway, FuzzySlippers19, Imasmurf93, _and_ Laurie43 _for all the awesome truth/dare ideas! Thank you soooo much guys! **

* * *

Chapter 19: Truth Or DIE?

"Are you guys ready?" wondered Rachel with a smirk.

"Umm . . . can I change into my pjs first?" asked Kuki nervously.

"Fine. Why don't we all go change and then start the game?"

They all agreed and ran hastily to change.

Rachel was wearing turquoise colored pants with orange lines all on it and bright orange, short sleeve top.

Abby wore a very dark blue pair of pants with white moons on it and a red under shirt.

Kuki changed into silky, purple pants with smiley faces on them and an average pink top.

Finally they were all ready and sat in a circle on Kuki's bed.

* * *

"Can we start NOW?" Abby questioned.

"Wait!" cried Kuki, waving her arms up in the air.

"What? !" Rachel and Abby asked in unison, feeling very frustrated with Kuki's stalling.

"We first need to promise that all the truth answers NEVER leave this room."

"Fine," they both agreed.

"Oh and we HAVE to do EVERY single dare and truth and we can't change our minds at any time. What's said is done," Abby added in.

They all nodded in agreement and began the game.

"Who's going first?"

"Ooh, me me!" shouted Kuki as she hopped up and down with her hand real high.

"Go ahead."

"Umm," said Kuki, trying to decide whom to ask first, "Rachel, truth or dare?"

Rachel jumped alittle when Kuki called her name but tried to remain cool.

"Truth," Rachel replied.

Rachel wasn't afraid of the truth-I mean, why should she? They already knew who she originally liked. Dare was the one she had a tough time saying and doing, especially if Abby asked.

"Okay, hmm...," Kuki thought for a moment, "So, if you could change any part of your body, what would it be?"

Rachel thought for a moment.

"Probably my nose," Rachel answered.

"Why your nose?" asked Kuki while raising her eyebrow with curiosity.

"'Cause when I look in the mirror it's like...huge."

"Your nose isn't that big," said Abby.

"Yeah, it looks nice," added Kuki.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled some in gratefulness.

"That was a very . . . interesting question, Kuki," Abby surmised.

"What? I didn't know what else to think of at the moment."

"Okay, it's your turn Rachel."

Rachel turned to look at Abby.

"Abby, truth or dare?" questioned Rachel.

"Dare," announced Abby.

Abby wasn't really afraid of dares. She knew she could do them, plus she knew there was no way they could think up dares as she could...she was practically the queen. Truth made her worried mostly because she kind of knew what the questions would be and she didn't want to answer them.

"Okay...I dare you to...let me and Kuki mix random foods together and you have to eat it."

"That's it?"

"You know I start my dares easy."

"Oh yeah, go ahead. Abby'll just wait here."

"Okay, but after one o'clock in the morning we aren't aloud down stairs or to leave the house," Kuki responded.

"Why not?" asked Abby.

"My dad is alittle over protective."

"Alittle?" said Abby.

Kuki threw a pillow in Abby's face in a joking manner.

"Oh be quiet, we still have an hour."

"Hey Kuki, I almost forgot," Rachel interrupted, "I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind my older sister Taylor coming over later, would you?"

"Of course not, Taylor's awesome."

"Yeah, it'd be cool," responded Abby.

Taylor was Rachel's older sister, she was one of the most popular girl's in school, she was probably the coolest, she was in the TND too, and she absolutely could not stand Stacey or Lizzie. She wished she could push them into a fiery pit of water. Taylor was fun to be around too and most everybody loved her.

"Okay, she'll be here in like an hour."

"Awesome."

"Well, come on Kuki, let's go make Abby her special meal."

They both giggled and ran downstairs.

Abby found all of this amusing as she rolled her eyes. They didn't know what a real dare really was. Rachel experienced acouple of Abby's dares one time but not Kuki. Boy, were they in for it!

* * *

Kuki and Rachel quickly removed most of what was in the fridge and placed it all onto the kitchen counter.

"Okay," Kuki started to add ingredients, "A big squirt of mustard, some ketchup, a few pickles, the pickle juice, some chopped onions, cheese, milk, a old chocolate bar, gobs of pepper, and a tiny strip of white chicken," She finished as she gave a disgusted look, "Your turn Rachel!"

"Some spinach, orange juice, rainbow munchies, a bit of mashed potatoes, watermelon, two grapes, and a whole mess of ranch," Rachel spoke then turned to Kuki, "Are we ready?"

"Yup, let's start mixing it and then we serve it to Abby."

They mixed all the ingredients up and it looked disgusting.

"Perfect," said Rachel, giving an evil smile.

They ran back up to Kuki's room (quietly) and handed the bowl of yuck to Abby.

"Here you go Abby."

"You want Abby to eat all that?" wondered Abby, who gave a grossed out look.

"How about five spoons full of it, after all, five is your lucky numbuh."

Abby glared and took a spoon full. She placed it in her mouth and began to gag as her face turned many different shades of green.

"Hold it down, Abby, hold it down."

Abby was able to hold it down, along with the other four spoons full but it wasn't easy.

"Okay, Abby doesn't want anymore, now it's her turn."

"Yup, go ahead," said Rachel smiling.

"Kuki, truth or dare?" asked Abby.

"Truth, silly," she replied.

Kuki didn't mind truth and she was absolutely terrified of dares.

"Do you REALLY and TRUTHFULLY want to go to the dance with Danny?"

"Well, I much rather go with Wally but after how rude he was, I just had to say yes to Danny," Kuki replied, "I DO want to go to the dance with Danny because he's sweet and nice and also so polite."

Abby and Rachel shook their heads at her.

"So do you like Danny?"

"That's another question," Kuki pointed out.

"Fine, it's your turn again."

"Rachel, truth or dare?" asked Kuki

"Are we goin' in a circle or something?" Abby wondered.

"No, I just wanted to do her next."

"Truth," declared Rachel

"Have you ever once thought of yourself with any other guy but Nigel?"

"Nope," Rachel responded instantly.

"No one?" Kuki looked puzzled.

"No one," answered Rachel.

"That's so sweet, now it's your turn."

"Abby, truth or dare?" asked Rachel.

"Dare," Abby replied.

"Okay, I dare you to... sing into a hairbrush and dance to a random song."

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope. Kuki, you have a lot of cds right?" Rachel asked.

"Yup, tons. Now let me go get my hairbrush."

Kuki picked up her hairbrush from her nightstand and tossed it over to Abby.

"Now we have to decide a song."

Kuki got out ALL her songs (which was **A LOT**).

"Whoa, that's a lot!"

"I know, I kinda go through songs easily."

"Kinda?" said Abby, "She has different singer fazes every month."

"It's not every month! Just every once in awhile..."

Abby picked up a hand full of cds.

"There was the Miley Cyrus faze," Abby held up a cd.

"Yeah, but that didn't last very long."

"True, but there was also the Ali and Aj faze."

"That one lasted like a day!"

"The Jordan Sparks faze."

"She was pretty and I just loved her 'Battlefield' song."

"The Avril Lavigne faze."

"You gotta admit, her songs are pretty good."

"The Jesse McCartney faze."

"What? I thought he was kind of cute?"

"The Jonas Brothers faze?" said surprised Abby, "You liked the Jonas brothers?"

"Yeah, I thought they were-"

"Cute?" Rachel interrupted.

"Kind of," admitted Kuki with a cheesy smile.

"Abby can just picture it now," said Abby in a daze.

* * *

Daydream

_Kuki's cheering in the crowds._

_"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Kuki screamed._

Daydream over

* * *

"Oh puh-lease, I didn't even go to one of their concerts."

"But did you try?" wondered Rachel.

"Yes," admitted Kuki.

"All sold out?"

"Yes."

"Whoa, 'Barbie Girl'?" questioned Abby.

"He he, I think that's Mushi's."

"Riiiight," Abby rolled her orbs.

"Ooh, finally Taylor Swift!" cried Rachel as she picked up some cds.

"That's my faze now and I've been on it for like a long time."

"You know what I just noticed?" asked Rachel.

"What?" Abby and Kuki wondered.

"That Abby's stalling."

"Abby is not!" Abby protested.

"Come on, you are the one who brought up Kuki's fazes."

"Oh yeah, dare time!" cried Kuki.

"Ugh. What song?" questioned Abby.

"How about . . .," Kuki trailed.

"You know, '7 things' by Miley Cyrus applies to all of us."

"Come on Rachel, lets be nice and let her do something that she atleast likes."

"Fine, how about . . . 'Girlfriend'?"

"That works," exclaimed Kuki, "Play it!"

* * *

Abby rolled her eyes and got into position. Then the music began and Abby sang with it beautifully.

"_Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend," _Abby sang while dancing all around,_ "I think you need a new one!"_

Abby sang and went crazy with it (mostly because she didn't really care).

Finally, by the end of the song Abby jumping like crazy on Kuki's bed and both Rachel and Kuki were laughing.

"_I want to be your girlfriend, no way, no way, hey, hey!" _Abby ended, and leaped off Kuki's bed, "Happy?"

"Very," said Rachel.

"Now Rachel, Truth or dare?" asked Abby.

"Truth," she stated.

"You both really need to stop picking that."

"We will after you stop picking dare."

"Right well, would you honestly consider getting back together with Nigel?"

"Maybe," Rachel replied.

"Maybe?" asked Abby turned to her in wonder, "What's the maybe for?"

"If somehow he proves to me that he really does still like me and he didn't kiss Lizzie then we could possibly get back together."

"I see."

"You had better not tell Nigel that!"

"We made a promise, Abby wouldn't just break it."

"Okay, Kuki, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Kuki.

"Again?" Abby asked rather un-surprised.

Rachel and Kuki ignored her questioning.

"What's your most embarrassing moment?"

Kuki started to look worried, "Umm . . . do I have to answer?"

The girls nodded.

"Well, there was this one time when I was like eleven and what happened was . . ."

"Was what?" Rachel questioned as she started to get more curious.

"I umm . . . called a teacher mom?"

"Seriously Kuki," said Abby as she spotted Kuki's bluff.

"You see, we were at school and we were having recess and I accidentally . . . " Kuki trailed.

"Accidentally what?" wondered Rachel, holding on to the edge of the bed.

"Ripped my skirt," admitted Kuki.

"That doesn't seem that bad."

"You would think so but it was school assembly day and the whole school, counting Wally and Hoagie, saw my underwear."

"Harsh. What color were they?" questioned Rachel.

"Like she'd remember!" cried Abby.

"They were pink, rainbow monkey underwear."

"Ooh, how embarrassing."

"I know."

"Ya remember the color?" asked Abby in shock.

"You never forget every detail of an embarrassing moment, Abby," Kuki answered rather embarrassed.

"Okay, now it's your turn Kuki."

"Fine, Rachel, truth or dare?" Kuki asked.

"I guess . . . dare?" replied Rachel nervously.

"I dare you to go ding dong ditch Nigel's house."

"That's it?"

"Yup, so go do it."

"Okay," said Rachel rather calm.

* * *

Rachel rushed through the front door and ran as fast as she could to Nigel's house. **(We're just going to say they all live on the same street) **Abby and Kuki watched from Kuki's window as Rachel moved towards Nigel's house. Rachel tiptoed once she got close to Nigel's door, glancing around diligently, and then pushed the button for the door bell. She ran faster than she has ever run back to Kuki's house.

Nigel answered the door and looked rather puzzled as he scratched his head and returned inside.

When Rachel returned to Kuki's room, Kuki was laughing continuously.

* * *

"Very funny," Rachel joked.

"Now you, Rachel," said Kuki.

"Kuki, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth, duh," she kidded.

"What happened between you and Wally when you were ten?"

Kuki's eyes widened.

"I thought I told you it was personal."

"Too bad, you have to answer now."

"Okay," Kuki took a deep breath, "Two important things happened when we were ten."

"Which are?" Rachel questioned.

"Well, one is a long story."

"We've got time."

"Okay, it all started years ago . . ."

* * *

_Kuki was sitting in the main room of tree house crying her eyes out as Wally walked in and noticed her._

_"Numbuh thr- Kuki, are ya okay?" Wally asked, looking very concerned._

_"Yeah, I'm fine," said Kuki, trying to wipe away all her tears._

_"No you're not,.W-What's wrong?"_

_"I-I-I just . . . ," Kuki let out some air, "I'm just confused."_

_"Confused about what?" Wally moved around to where Kuki was sitting._

_"Everything," she admitted, cuffing her hands together to cover her face._

_Wally leaned over closer to her and put his hand on her back some._

_"Everything will be okay Kuki, you'll see."_

_"I'm tired of people always saying it's going to be okay when it's not," she cried, "Numbuh one's gone, we're all depressed, I've tried to cheer everyone up but... it's not working and we haven't fought in over a month!"_

_"Kuki-"_

_"I'm tired of always being the one to cheer everyone up. Can't anyone tell that I'm hurt too?"_

_"I-I do."_

_Kuki turned to look at him, her face all covered in tears, and her eyes all puffed up._

_"You do?"_

_"Yeah... I get that you're upset, we all are, but . . ."_

_"But what?" she wondered._

_"We need ya to keep trying."_

_"I don't think I can."_

_"Then let me help ya."_

_Wally stood up and let out his hand. Kuki grabbed it and Wally pulled her up. Wally got a tissue and handed it to her as she wiped away the tears. Kuki smiled._

_"Thank you."_

_"Ya sure..."_

_Kuki gave him the biggest hug ever, to the point where he couldn't breath._

_"Looks like your back," he groaned._

_Kuki giggled and he blushed as they drew apart. Hoagie and Abby came out, smiling as well. Now the team were themselves again. And ready to fight!_

* * *

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard," cried Rachel with a smile.

"How come ya never told me that?" wondered Abby.

"Because it was personal," Kuki answered.

"What about the other thing?"

Kuki smiled, "It was the first and only time he ever said 'I love you' to me."

* * *

_Kuki and Wally were up in a cage in the air, held by a ship numbuh 2 was driving. Wally was wearing the Mr. huggykins costume but it looked a bit torn._

_"Uh, numbuh 3, thanks for saving me and all..." Wally said sheepishly._

_Kuki giggled and hugged him, "It's okay."_

_Wally grimaced at first then blurted it out, "I . . . love . . . you," he spoke in the Mr. huggykins tone of voice._

_Kuki paused for a moment to process what he just said in her mind._

_Kuki then giggled once again and released Wally, "aaahhh, say it again!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together._

_"Don't press your luck," Wally replied, crossing his arms._

* * *

"He said 'I love you?" said Rachel, feeling all happy inside, "That's so sweet."

"Who knew he had it in him?" said Abby.

"Yeah, he was so sweet."

"Okay, now it's your turn, Kuki!" yelled Rachel.

"Abby, truth or dare?" Kuki wondered.

"Dare!" she declared.

"Okay . . .," Kuki paced back and forth for a moment, "I dare you to sneak into Hoagie's house, steal his goggles, and wear them to school on Monday."

Abby was stunned. How could she think up such a good dare?

"Rachel gets ding dong ditch and Abby gets sneak into nerd's house?"

"Yup," she answered, smiling real wide.

"How come she gets such an easy dare and Abby doesn't?"

"Because you're my best friend!" announced Kuki.

"So that makes ya go harder?"

"Got to do it or else you're not following the rules!"

All of a sudden, Abby smirked evilly.

"Fine, Abby'll do it."

Abby then darted down the stairs and out the door.

"You're so dead," said Rachel, talking to Kuki.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mess with Abby on truth or dare. You'll regret it."

"She's my friend. She would never do anything bad to me."

"You just keep thinking that."

"I will!"

* * *

Abby, being very sly and cunning, ran across the street to Hoagie's house. She had noticed a tree right next to his window so she jumped on top of it and started to climb.

She was lucky that she was a pro at being sneaky and climbing trees. Once she reached the very top of the tree, she almost lost her balance but caught herself just in time.

Abby peeked inside Hoagie's room as there was no one to be seen so she pushed open the window and snuck inside. She gazed at his room.

"Man, does he ever clean?" she asked herself.

Hoagie's room was covered in papers and junk. Abby looked around and finally found his goggles under some papers on his desk.

Just as she was about to go, she heard someone jiggling the door knob to open it.

She panicked a bit, thinking what to do next.

The door creaked open and revealed none other than Hoagie. He came in and the first thing he did was look around with narrowed eyes, he wasn't a past detective for nothing and he knew someone had been in his room. But he just casually opened his closet, got out a big duffle bag, and began putting clothes in it. He didn't know but Abby was practically attached to his ceiling, holding the goggles in her teeth.

After Hoagie was threw, he looked around his room one last time then shut the door behind him as he left.

Abby let go of the ceiling and landed on the floor like a cat would. She then squeezed through the window and fell to the ground unharmed. She then jumped to her feet, running faster than any animal would all the way across the street to Kuki's house.

When Abby returned to Kuki's room, both girl's were laughing extremely hard and couldn't stop.

"Did he see you?" Rachel questioned, trying to get air.

"No, he didn't."

"Then why do you act like he did?"

"'Cause Abby thinks he knew she was there and just didn't want to catch her."

"Are you sure? I mean, why would he do that?" asked Kuki, who finally stopped laughing.

"Abby doesn't know but all she knows is that it's her turn."

"Go right ahead," offered Rachel, knowing that she wasn't next.

"Okay, Kuki, truth or dare?" Abby asked.

"Dare!" Kuki exclaimed.

Both Rachel's and Abby's mouths were dropped as they were in shock.

"Oh, you don't want to do that," said Rachel, feeling frightened.

"Too late, she can't change her mind."

"So what? I'm not afraid."

"You will be," responded Rachel.

Kuki still smiled. Poor girl, she had no idea what she was getting into.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

_I wasn't afraid. Why should I be? Abby's my friend and she would NEVER put me into a bad position . . . would she?_

"Okay, Abby dares ya to . . .," Abby whispered into my ear the rest and immediately my smile disappeared as my eyes grew.

After she was done I just had to convince her other wise.

"Oh, please not that Abby," I got on my knees and pleaded.

Abby ignored me.

_Was my dare really that bad? Was it so bad that she would make me do that?_

"What's the dare?" Rachel asked.

"Kuki has to go to Wal-Mart and buy me a soda."

"That's it?"

"No," I began, "She wants me to go to Wal-Mart and buy her a soda... while only wearing my bikini."

Rachel froze into shock and after a few seconds, she came back to earth and started to laugh like crazy.

"That's not funny!" I shouted.

"Of course no-ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," she laughed even more, "I warned you Kuki, that's why I never pick dare with her, she's bad!"

I frowned at her then turned back to Abby and gave her the puppy dog look. She just did nothing.

"To quote a wise girl," Abby started, "'Got to do or else you're not following the rules'," she tried mimicking my voice.

"That does not sound like me and please don't make me do this."

"Go change, girl!" she pointed to my bathroom.

I started to sulk and grabbed my bikini as I moped all the way inside the bathroom.

* * *

After I was done changing, I came back out. It looked like I was wearing a bra and underwear only it was in different material and the top was a bit longer.

"But Wal-Mart's probably not even open."

"Yes it is, it's open all night," Rachel reassured.

I glared at her and pouted again. **(For those who don't know, Wal-Mart is a BIG, grocery store where you can find JUST ABOUT anything. Oh, and I do not own it.) **

_I didn't want to do this, talk about embarrassing! This couldn't get any worse! _

"Before ya go," began Abby, "If anyone asks, you can't say this was a dare."

_Now it's worse!_

"But-," I stopped talking.

_There was no fighting it . . . I had to go. Wal-Mart wasn't very far away and all I had to do was pick up a soda._

"Fine, Rachel do you want anything?"

"Yes, I'll take a soda."

I frowned.

"Please," she added.

"Where do I put the money?" I asked.

"Right, here," said Abby, showing me just to stuff it in my top.

"Okay . . . I'll be back soon."

* * *

I ran downstairs and opened the door. There standing in my doorway was Rachel's sister, Taylor.

"Oh umm . . . hey Taylor, come on in."

She noticed that I was only wearing a bikini and her eyes grew as she gave a puzzled look.

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

"I'm going to Wal-Mart. Do you want anything?" I said, trying to avoid the question.

"No, I'm fine," she replied as she examined my appearance some.

"Okay, the girls are up in my room and I'll be back soon, bye!" I waved as I ran as fast as I could.

* * *

I had finally reached Wal-Mart and stalked inside.

_Who knew so many people went to Wal-Mart at 12:36 A.M.? I know I didn't . . . until now. _

When I passed by people some would just stare blankly, would whisper in each others ears, laugh, point, and guys would wink at me and do that special whistle, you know the one. I was sooooooo embarrassed but I stood tall, grabbed the sodas, and ran for my life to the check in (I mean, I wasn't going to steal them).

_I'm second in line, I'm almost out! What could possibly happen now?_

"Kuki?" a familiar voice asked.

_Oh no, I know that voice anywhere!_

I turned to see Wally standing there, wide eyed. He was completely silent.

"Oh, hi Wally," I waved sheepishly.

He waved back but his mouth was wide open and his eyes just examined me, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" I asked nervously, pretending to act like nothing was going on.

"I-," he gulped, "Me and the guys are having a guy's night at Nigel's and they asked me to pick up acouple of things, you?"

_Oh great, this is so worse than the underwear!_

"Just grabbing a few sodas. We're having a girl's night our selves at my place."

Wally shook his head to get his thoughts straight and then started to act a bit normal.

"You guys are playing truth or dare, aren't you?" he questioned.

_Wow, he's good._

"How'd you know?"

"Took a lucky guess," he chuckled, "So you said dare to... Abby?"

"What? Does everybody know about this Abby and dare rule?"

"Yes, it was in the meeting."

"There was a meeting?"

He smiled as I began to smile. He then blushed as I did the same.

"Well, I'd better go," I said backing away while grabbing my bag.

"Okay," he chuckled, "Just umm . . . don't wear that to the school dance, okay?"

"Gotcha," I winked and ran out the doors.

When I looked back at him before I left, he smiled.

_I know now that it's obvious that he likes me, but why won't he tell me?_

* * *

All of a sudden, I crashed into the man in front of me.

"Watch where you're go- Kuki?" A voice asked.

I looked up and saw Danny.

"Oh, hey Danny!" I exclaimed.

"What's up with the swimsuit?" he wondered as he examined me, but not the way Wally was.

Danny smiled and just kept staring at me. He made me feel like I was naked or something with the way he was looking at me.

"You know, just trying stuff on..."

"Is this what you're going to wear to the dance?"

"Umm . . . no," I answered.

"Too bad," he said, examining me again with a smirk.

"Well, I got to go, I'll see ya later!"

"Okay, bye gorgeous! And if you want to wear that to the dance, that's alright with me," he winked.

I waved and walked off to my house.

_That was umm . . . weird._

* * *

I got back into my house as all the girls were rolling all over the floor, laughing like a bunch and, apparently, they told Taylor about the dare.

"So, how'd it go?' chuckled Abby.

"I ran into Danny and Wally."

"Both of them at the same time?" she questioned.

"No, first Wally then Danny," I corrected.

They all started to laugh again.

I growled.

They all stopped laughing after like . . . 10 minutes.

"Great, did you guys finally get it out of your systems?"

"Not quite," said Rachel, "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," she laughed.

I just frowned.

"Now I'm done."

"Good, now we can start again? Would you like to play Taylor?"

"Sure," she replied.

All of us jumped onto my bed and got into another circle. But this time we were all ready for the crazy stuff.

"Rachel, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," she replied.

"I dare you to . . . prank call Nigel's house!"

"What?"

"Yup, all the guys are there so it makes it more interesting."

"And say what?"

"Say . . . you are the pizza woman and you want to deliver a pizza."

"Oh, so it doesn't have to be me?"

"Nope," I answered.

Rachel picked up the phone, dialed Nigel's number, and put it on speaker. It kept ringing and finally he answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello, I work at the newest pizza place and I need to know where to deliver your pizza."

"Pizza? We didn't order any pizza."

I could hear Wally in the background yelling, "Yes we did!" along with Hoagie as I giggled lowly.

"What pizza place?" wondered Nigel.

"Umm . . . it is called Pizza place."

"Pizza place?" he asked, "Never heard of it."

"That's because it's new."

"Oh."

"So what were your toppings again?"

"Umm . . ."

"Just cheese," someone whispered.

"No, sausage," someone else spoke.

We all began to giggle.

"I get it," Rachel replied in a deep voice, "You want toe nails, bugs, and dirt on that pizza, right?"

"Umm . . . no, we want cheese."

"I'm sorry but if all you want is cheese then I suggest you get it at that one cheese place."

"No, we want a cheese PIZZA."

"I'm sorry, we don't serve this thing you call pizza, would you like an apricot?"

"You said you were called Pizza place!"

"That is correct."

"And you don't serve pizza?"

"That is correct too."

"Then what do you serve?"

"People," Rachel answered.

"Canadians!" shouted Wally.

"That's cannibals, Wally," corrected Hoagie.

"Not now, Hoagie, there's no water to do it!" he replied.

We all could hardly contain ourselves.

"You eat people?"

"No, we serve people."

"Serve people?"

"Yup, we're slaves . . . help us!" we all shouted.

"Wait, I thought you were called Pizza place?"

"Yes, I'm pizza and my friend over here is place."

"Hello there," Taylor squealed.

"Wait, so why are you calling us?"

"Because we need apricots!" Taylor shouted.

"I thought you were selling them?"

"How can we sell them if we don't have them?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know."

"Look, a monkey!" I yelled.

"Monkey?" Nigel questioned.

"Yup, he's our monkey and we named him Fred."

"You named a monkey Fred?"

"Yup, and named our shark Todd."

"Why Todd?"

"Why not Todd?" Rachel asked.

"This is too weird."

"Oh no!" I cried.

"What's wrong?"

"Fred ate Todd!" screamed Taylor.

"Wait, I thought Fred was the monkey?"

"He is," said Abby.

"Hey is your refrigerator running?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because you better go catch it!" I shouted.

"Let me go catch it," said Wally.

"Wait, Wally-," began Nigel, but he already left.

"Do you like pie?" Abby wondered.

"Yes?"

"Not rhubarb!" cried Hoagie.

"It's rhubarb," Abby chuckled.

"Nooooooo!" yelled Hoagie, "So many clowns!"

"You know, I'm a clown," Said Rachel.

"You are?"

"Yup, but my nose is blue."

"Why is it blue?"

"Because we live in the arctic, duh," she said funny like.

"You live all the way out there?"

"And you live all the out there?" Abby mocked.

"Are you men or women?" asked Hoagie.

"That depends . . . what day is it?" I asked Taylor.

"Christmas I think..." Taylor answered.

"Oh yeah, we're women... I think."

"Christmas?"

"Yup, merry Christmas!" Rachel exclaimed.

"But we don't even know her," said Wally.

"She has a great personality."

"Nah, Hoagie can marry her."

"Why me?" Hoagie asked.

"Because it sounds right . . . Hoagie and Christmas," said Wally.

"It does but no . . . I like numbuh 310."

"Who's numbuh 310?" Abby asked.

"Just a girl," he answered.

"Then who marries Christmas?" Wally asked.

"Santa Clause!" I shouted.

"So what toppings did you guys want again?" wondered Rachel.

"What are you talking about?"

"On your pizza," said Taylor.

"We can't eat your friend."

"It's okay, she won't mind."

"Fine, we'll have a . . . medium bikini pizza, a large goggle stealer, and a extra large ding dong ditcher."

We hung up the phone instantly as we were in shock. Then we all randomly started to laugh.

"How did they know?"

"Guys are so weird!"

"Okay, go Rachel!" I shouted.

"Abby, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare!" She cried.

"I dare you to . . . call up Steve and ask him to the dance."

* * *

**No POV**

Abby was in shock. She didn't know what to do except say . . .

"Hand Abby the phone,baby"

Abby snatched the phone from Rachel and called up Steve who was Danny's best friend.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Steve, this is Abby."

There was silence.

"You know, Abby from school."

"Oh now I remember, what's up?"

"Do you have a date to the dance yet?"

"You know, a lot of girls have asked me but none were good enough for me to go with."

"Well, do you want to go with me?"

"Why not? Pick you up at 7:00."

"Okay, bye," she hung up the phone.

* * *

"Look, let's take a break and do something fun," Taylor suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Kuki asked.

"You guys want to go do some pranking?"

They both nodded but Kuki did not.

"It's too late. My dad would kill me."

"But doesn't your dad like me?"

"Yeah, so far..." replied Kuki.

"I think it'll be okay, come on!"

"But who are we pranking?" Rachel wondered.

"Our favorite girls!"

They all smirked, they knew who Taylor was talking about.

* * *

"First stop. Lizzie's," said Taylor.

They all ran up to Lizzie's house and started to egg it. Taylor threw an egg that landed right in Lizzie's room and then it was time to TP. They threw many toilet paper rolls all over her house while laughing and then ran away quickly to get to Stacey's house.

* * *

"What are we doing over here?" questioned Kuki.

Taylor handed her a big bowl of Jell-o.

"I'm a bit confused."

"When you are popular you know everything, Stacey's afraid of Jell-o!" she squealed with laughter.

"Who's afraid of Jell-o?"

"Apparently Stacey is."

They all laughed as Kuki snuck into Stacey's room while she was asleep and poured all the Jell-o in her bed and on her. Plus, they did the egged thing and did a TP around the house.

"Now what?" wondered Rachel.

Taylor answered by throwing a huge rock at Stacey's window. Not long after that, Stacey woke up and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, JELL-O!" Stacey screamed.

The whole gang laughed like crazy and returned to Kuki's house.

* * *

"This is the best night EVER," said Rachel with excitement.

"YEAH!" they all agreed.

"Now can I dare you guys to do something?" wondered Taylor.

All of them nodded in agreement.

"I dare you guys to run around the neighborhood screaming while only wearing your slippers, robe, and a mask."

"What do we scream?" asked Abby.

"Anything," said Taylor.

They all got ready and ran outside. They all ran in circles.

"I LOVE PIE!" screamed Rachel.

"I HATE GUYS!" shouted Abby.

"THINGS ARE GROSS!" yelled Kuki.

They all stopped for a second.

"Things are gross?"

"Yeah," replied Kuki.

Rachel and Abby lifted their shoulders in shrugs and started up again.

"BROCOLLI SMELLS WEIRD!"

"SLIPPERS ARE COMFY!"

"POWER TO THE PILLOWS!"

They all stopped again.

"Power to the pillows?" exclaimed Abby.

"Just leave me alone!"

Then they started again. They ran all around acting nuts and looking crazy too.

"FEET ARE USELESS!"

"I LOVE COFFEE!"

"PICKLES!"

They then yelled yet again.

"I LOVE ICE CREAM!"

"I LOVE SODA!"

"I LOVE WALL-," Kuki paused, "WALNUTS!"

Kuki blushed as Abby and Rachel smiled and they all went back inside.

* * *

"I thought you hated walnuts," Taylor joked.

"Oh be quiet!"

"Now what?" Taylor asked.

"I say one more question of truth for everyone!" declared Kuki.

Abby shrugged and agreed.

"Kuki," everyone asked, "I always wanted to know, why did you get your ears pierced?"

"Because . . . guys are stupid!" she screamed.

Everyone was confused.

"What?" wondered Abby.

"I got my ears pierced to impress Wally, hoping he'd notice and think I was brave."

"You are brave, Kuki, in your own little way."

"Thanks . . . I think?"

"Besides ALL guys are clueless," Rachel stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Nigel never noticed when I got a hair cut or anything like that."

"No guy EVER notices anything like that and when you bring it up, they always make up a compliment like, "Nice", "Hot", "Cute", or my favorite "I knew you got one I just forgot to say something."

The girls all laughed and turned attention to Rachel.

"Rachel, what is the one thing you always kept secret?"

"Well, umm . . . during the whole crowd surfing thing last week I kind of had some coffee too."

"You did? What happened?"

"I sort of passed out for awhile but I was probably really wild."

"Your turn, Taylor, tell us what's happening lately."

"Creg and Sandy are breaking up and Alyssa's having a party this weekend."

"How'd you find out about the party?"

"Alyssa told Ashley, who told Heather, who told Stephanie, who told Julie, who told Starr, who told Becky, who told Emma, who told Laura, who told Melanie, who told Muffy, who told Katherine, who told Cindy who told Samantha, who told Chloe, who told Sally, who told Lilly, who told Shirley, who told Stacey, who told Kristen, who told me-" Taylor let in a big breath, "Who told you."

"Wow, that's a lot."

"You guys are invited if you want."

"Cool, what kind of party?"

"Karaoke party, tomorrow night," she answered.

"We are so there."

"Okay, now Abby, do you like Hoagie?" Kuki asked with a smirk.

Abby couldn't take it anymore.

"YES, OKAY? !" she cried, "I'VE LIKED HIM EVER SINSE WE WERE KIDS! HONESTLY, I LOVE HIM DESPITE HIS HORRIBLE JOKES AND DORKYNESS I...," She paused for a second as all of the girls were in shock, "I just like him, okay?" Abby blushed under her cap.

They all smiled as Kuki squealed abit.

"Doesn't it feel good to get it out?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, actually it does."

"Aww, you two would make a cute couple!" exclaimed Kuki.

"Who's up for a movie?"

Everyone raised their hands and got ready for the movie.

"Hey," declared Taylor, "Why don't we have some fu and before the party tomorrow we do some makeovers?"

The girls thought for a moment. They never wore makeup but maybe they could start.

"Let's do it," Kuki replied.

They all agreed and fell asleep after watching 'A Walk to remember' and 'The Notebook'. As Kuki dozed, she dreamed in flashback.

* * *

_Kuki and Wally were up in a cage in the air, held by a ship numbuh 2 was driving. Wally was wearing the Mr. huggykins costume but it looked a bit torn._

_"Uh, numbuh 3, thanks for saving me and all..." Wally said sheepishly._

_Kuki giggled and hugged him, "It's okay."_

_Wally grimaced at first then blurted it out, "I . . . love . . . you," he spoke in the Mr. huggykins tone of voice._

_Kuki paused for a moment to process what he just said in her mind._

_Kuki then giggled once again and released Wally, "aaahhh, say it again!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together._

_"Don't press your luck," Wally replied, crossing his arms._

* * *

Kuki awoke with a smile and looked all around the room. Everyone was asleep and it was about 4:21 A.M.

Kuki got out of her bed and tiptoed around the girls on the floor. She, carefully, took the box of Wally and Kuki pictures out from under her bed and set them back up on her mantle. It took her about 5 minutes.

After she was done, she went back to bed. Little did she know, that Abby saw the whole thing. She smiled to herself in satisfaction and went back to sleep.

"Good night, Wally," Kuki whispered, "I still love you."

* * *

**Longest chapter EVER . . . so far. Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took me so long! Next chapter will explain the guys' night out then . . . the party! P.S. I slipped my name in this chapter. If I said your name, add something Kuki cried out into your review! (just for fun) I'm probably going to change my poll in a few days so if you haven't voted do so! Don't forget to . . . REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! POWER TO THE PILLOWS!**

**Wally: Wow, didn't expect Kuki in her bikini.**

**Me: If you want in the next chapter you can go to Wal-Mart in a bikini!**

**Wally: I'm good. I wonder what happened to Pizza and Place?**

**Me: Who knows?**

**Kuki: This was a fun slumber Party! YAY!**

**Abby: Abby's tired. Also, she doesn't want to wear Hoagie's goggles, ABBY WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE!**

**Hoagie: I'll guide you.**

**Abby: Abby's gone.**

**Hoagie: Come back!**

**Rachel: Ha, I just loved Taylor! Funny, I don't remember having an older sister?**

**Me: SHHHHHH.**

**Taylor: Can't wait to see Lizzie's reaction to the snake!**

**Me: You won't get to see her reaction and what snake?**

**Taylor: HEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!**

**Wally: Where'd Kuki go?**

**Kuki: HI! . . . BYE!**

**Wally: Wait! Aww crud!**

**Nigel: Still waiting on that pizza.**

**Rachel: That's funny. Bye!**

**Nigel: Wait, come back!**

**Danny: Where's Kuki in that bikini?**

**Me: GONE! LIKE YOU SHOULD BE!**

**Danny: Touchy.**

**Stacey: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! JELL-O!**

**ME: MUAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA!**

**Lizzie: I didn't know I had a scarf. THAT'S NO SCARF! AAAAAHHHHH! SNAKE!**

**Taylor:HEHEHEHEEHEHE!**

**ME: MWAHAHAHA!**

**KUKI: PICKLES!**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**


	20. Chapter 20:Guys' Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND. No, I do not. : ( Sad...**

**Author's Note: FIXED! Hi. I know I'm starting to update less but I'm having writers block! It took me extra time on this because I didn't know how to do the guys very well. But I tried so hope you guys like it! Also, If you guys have any ideas for future chapters I'm all eyes! (Since I'm reading it) **

**Anyway, thanks for playing around with me on the name thing! I guess I said a lot of common names huh? Best Kuki quote so far . . . "I LOVE WALL-," kuki paused, "WALNUTS!" Got to love Kuki, right? Now... **

**REVIEWS...**

**Shortcake31: I didn't know there was such a thing! I have probably died a bunch of times then! DON'T DIE! YOU THINK THIS CHAPTER WOULD HELP? Anyway, thank you so much, you are too kind!**

**TrickQuestion: Actually, I just thought of the names randomly. I didn't even think about that. Thanks for the review!**

**Laughyytaffy: Thank you sooooooooooooo much! You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say all that sweet stuff or read rather. I'm super happy that it made you laugh that much! I'll try and add more humor if you want. Awesome, I said your name! Kuki: CUCUMBERS! Oh, I mean . . . PICKLES! **

**Numbuh310alltheway: Yeah, I couldn't think of a lot of names so I just used some from stories I've read recently! I was hoping you'd notice-I mean, Starr isn't a very common name, atleast where I live anyway. Yes, I was just typing random things and I saw that I kept on saying I LOVE and it just came to me! I'm glad you were amused! And thanks my friend, you are too kind!**

**Hoagie: Hi again.**

**Abby: Will you leave the poor girl alone?**

**Hoagie: She's not poor, she owns internet doesn't she? *chuckles alittle***

**Abby: That's not what Abby meant!**

**Hoagie: Are you jealous, Abby? *smirks***

**Abby: ...**

**Hoagie: Abby?**

**Abby: Sorry, Abby just fell out of her chair from laughing so hard!**

**Hoagie: What's so funny?**

**Abby: If she wants you, which Abby doubts, she can have you! See ya!**

**Hoagie: Abs wait! Abby? *silence* Looks like it's just me and you. So, how-**

**-nothing-**

**Abby: I might've accidentally knocked Hoagie out. Whoops! **

**IAmAverage: It makes me excited and glad that you thought it was funny and that you liked it! Thanks AGAIN for the awesome ideas, couldn't have done it without ya!**

**Imasmurf93: I kind of made everything up as I went along but luckily I'm good at randomness! AND THANKS! **

**Dragonaqua: LOL your sketches are sooooo funny! Thank you for making my day with that and your review! Hope Wally catches that refrigerator! **

**UnwrittenLoveLetters: YAY! That's great news! Hope it works out! You want to know something even weirder . . . you just said my name! I just put in random names and so many reviewers had the same names too . . . weird. I'm glad you liked Taylor or you or, well, you know what I mean! I'll probably have you (Taylor or whatever) in another chapter! Umm, then I don't like Jell-o. LOL just kidding, I just hope you are!**

**KNDnumbuh007: Actually, it was another reviewer who had the idea. Yes, he is and now people are starting to realize just who Danny Right really is. If you are referring to the Jell-o then yes, I and acouple of reviewers are planning a foolproof plan to take down Stacey, Danny, and even Lizzie! Those teenagers are so busy, busy, busy! I would have had it up by Monday but I have still a bunch of chapters left to write. You'll just love the ending . . . Hope you had a fun dance! **

**S****tacey: I am not a wimp! GROSS! I JUST FOUND MORE JELL-O ON ME! AAAHHHHHH! **

**Laurie43: Now you know why it took me so long! It was like over 8,000 words! You're right. Wally was like nice about it and Danny just wanted to keep staring at her! If you like that ending then you'll go nuts for this one!**

**NiiniiXpuff: You know, its reviewers like you that make me EXTREMELY HAPPY every time I check my e-mail! You are too SWEET! I'm not even sure where I came up with the bikini part and at first I was thinking she could just run into Danny but no, she NEEDED to run into Wally! You'll see more of the guys' night this chapter! FuzzySlippers19 gave me some of the idea of the TP and she suggested about the Jell-o too! I didn't even know Kuki even liked walnuts? Thanks for the review and all the compliments! POWER TO THE PILLOWS! Whatever that even means? Sometimes I can be so random I surprise myself!**

**Stacey: Wait a minute, what plan? What are you talking about? COME BACK HERE! EEKK! I found more Jell-o on me! AAAHHHHH! **

**Superninjapiratezombieinspace: AWESOME name! Sorry, a bit random but I always am! It would've been cool! You know, if you want me to do the whole pouring water thing that can be arranged! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**Sstoons3425: I know I'm a very random person but you'll get use to it! I'm glad you liked the whole goggle thing and the bikini thing! You know, I just started typing randomly on my computer and then I got the prank call! I'm thinking about making a story with a new prank call each chapter like just three of them could prank call Cree, the Tioletnator, or even Father. Let me know if you think it's a good idea! Anyway, did they go along with it or did they suddenly figure it out? By the way . . . (tries an Elvis impression) thank ya, thank ya very much. And to keep the randomness alive . . . CHOCOLATE MILK!**

**Coolgirl2213: That's an idea . . . Also, thanks for the review!**

**FuzzySlipper19: Yes, I used every single one, I think. THANK YOU AGAIN! I COULD'NT HAVE MADE IT WITHOUT YOU! Another reviewer gave me the idea of Wal-Mart and I thought of the bikini part! And everyone is like, "How embarrassing," yet they just want to laugh and so do I! They weren't suppose to know of their death so I settled with Stacey screaming, but I'm glad you liked it and thought it was funny! Thank you!**

**-ThE PiNk PwInCeSs-: Yes, there's more! Thanks for the awesome compliments! Here it is! **

**To everyone: Thanks again for reviewing and taking the time to read my story! YOU GUYS ROCK! (Even the people who don't review or can't!) Also, I'm starting to get more story ideas so be prepared! LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! The beginning of the story could get alittle crazy but I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Guys' Night

**Friday... AGAIN! 9:40 P.M. AGAIN!**

**Time till Dance: 7 days, 22 hours, 20 minutes, and 17 seconds.**

**Nigel's POV**

I sat at the bar in Lime Ricky's sulking.

_I feel terrible! I feel like my heart just was ripped out. What did I do to deserve this? Why doesn't she believe me? _

All those questions running threw my head but no clear answer.

_I thought- I don't know- we had something special. I guess I was just fooling myself. Rachel didn't love me... but I've known for long time that I sure loved her._

About five minutes ago is when I left her and I still couldn't get her out of my mind.

_The way she blushes every time I smile at her, the way she laughs and teases me over nothing, the way her hair moves in the breeze, the way she puts her hair behind her ears every time I ask her a personal question, the way she understands me, the way she comforts me when I am lost, the way she relaxes me when I'm frustrated or angry, or the way she -every once in while- called me soldier._

_To me that was love. I didn't experience such a love with Lizzie like I did with Rachel. Rachel made me feel like I could fly, while Lizzie made me feel like crud for putting the Kids Next Door before anything else._

_I miss Rachel so much that I would apologize a hundred times if it meant her forgiving me. She doesn't have to get back together with me because as long as she was happy, I would be happy too._

I sighed in sadness and began to bang my head continuously against the bar table.

"What's the matter, Nigel?" the bar tender asked.

"Rachel and I...," My voice became sadder with every word, "Broke up."

The bar tender named Sam sighed. He sounded disappointed.

"What's the matter, Sam?"

"Oh Nigel, What happened?" he wondered, avoiding my question.

"She thinks I cheated on her."

"Did you?"

"You know me Sam, I wouldn't do that!" I protested.

"Just calm down Nigel, I didn't mean to push your buttons."

_Push your buttons? That was Sam alright always nice and considerate but says the weirdest things sometimes._

"Sorry Sam, I'm just upset is all."

"Why don't I get you another root beer," Sam turned the knob to the barrels of soda and out came bunches of root beer into my cup.

_Why was he really NOT talking to me? When I told him he seemed upset and when I asked why, he ignores me? What's up?_

"Best wishes," replied Sam, handing me the cup.

"Thanks," I fake smiled.

I grabbed the root beer and started to drink it as the fizz tickled against my lip, giving a tasty sensation. I haven't had soda for awhile so it felt good to drink. It was all nice and cold.

_Mmmmmmm now that's what I call a root beer._

After I had finished, Sam snatched the cup away and filled it up again.

Usually I would drink TONS of soda but I wasn't feeling it that much today. Not even soda could make me feel any better.

_Why was Sam doing this? I know he cares but why this much?_

"Hey Nigel."

I whipped my head to the far side of the table and noticed Hoagie.

"When did you get here?" I questioned.

Hoagie scooted to a chair next to me.

"I was far off to the side ever since school ended."

"You mean that you've been here that long?"

"Yup, it has been hours."

_Wow, Hoagie really must be taking this Abby thing hard._

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered in a disappointed way, "What about you?"

_Terrible._

"Okay..."

"So Rachel still doesn't believe you, huh?"

"Yup, and Abby still is mad at you?"

Hoagie nodded his head sadly. We both let out a strong breath.

"Do you even believe me, Hoagie?"

"Well . . .," he trailed.

_Oh great! Not even my BEST FRIEND believes me!_

"You don't, do you?" "Well . . . you two do have Chemistry!" he grinned.

I glared at him.

"Get it, you and Lizzie share Chemistry class together?" he laughed.

"I get it," I sighed.

"Sorry Nigel, I was just trying to-"

"Cheer me up. I know, but-"

"It didn't work?"

I shook my head.

"Thanks for trying."

Hoagie smiled alittle for comfort.

"You REALLY don't believe me?"

"I believe you but was it really smart to kiss her?"

"SHE KISSED ME!" I screamed as everyone in the place stared at my sudden outburst.

"Why did you even let her in your house?"

"Because I thought she was like the Lizzie I knew years ago," I spoke as I sat down once again, "...but I guess people DO change when they get older."

"Not all people. Not you or me or even the girls."

"What about Wally?"

"Him too," Hoagie answered quickly.

"We all have to change sometime," I sighed.

"Do we?"

"Yes, we do."

"Then now you understand."

"Understand what?"

"What Rachel is feeling...anyone can change Nigel...even you."

I was stunned as I contimplated his words.

_Did Hoagie just use reverse psychology on me or something? I have to admit, it made sense now. If Lizzie could change then I probably would too. Poor Rach, now I know the truth and now it is still going to be as tough as it was before to get her to forgive me._

"Thanks Hoagie that actually helped."

He grinned at me, "Anytime old friend."

"Hey," butted in Sam, "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"No, what is it, Sam?" I wondered.

"I think your friend could use some company," he pointed to a dark booth far off in the back as there sat Wally with his face planted to the table.

"Thanks Sam," I winked and Hoagie and I walked up to our little Aussie friend.

* * *

**Wally's POV**

_I feel miserable. Not only is Danny going to get his way with Kuki but Kuki totally HATES me! I feel like a part of me is missing without Kuki, like all the happy stuff has been washed away. I feel so mad and upset that I could just . . . I don't know, punch a random person! I hate this feeling! Why do I feel this way? Why did I have to lie? Everything in my mind is so mixed up!_

I let out a deep breath as I slammed my fist against the hard table.

_I can jut picture her now...Her black, silky hair, the hair that always seemed to catch my eye whenever we went out on a windy day. Her gorgeous eyes that had a twinkling reflection when she ever caught a glimpse of the stars. Her amazing laugh that always caught my attention when we were having fun (I haven't heard that laugh lately). Her darling smile that brightened up everyone's days and patched up any sadness that came near. Her sweet caringness and cheerfulness which made every single person happy and feel loved (like me). Everything about her stuck through my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was the perfect girl and I was lucky to even have her as a friend and now I blew it!_

I laid my face against the table and kept thinking about how stupid I was and how awesome Kuki was. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. For a split second I thought it was Kuki and felt a bit happy but then I realized...it was only Nigel.

I lifted my head from the table and when I did, Nigel and Hoagie gasped.

"What?"

"What happened to your face?"

Yes, my face had acouple of scratches and it was from the fight.

"Danny," I mumbled.

"He beat you up?" Nigel wondered.

"No, I beat him up but he did hit me once."

"You beat up the Quarter back?"

_They just weren't getting it._

"Yes!" I shouted, "**I** beat up Danny, the quarterback, and **I **won!"

"Cool," Hoagie sat down beside me, followed by Nigel.

"I know you hate him, Wally, but what made you so mad that you wanted to beat him up?" asked Nigel.

_I've always wanted to beat him up... I just had a better reason now. But I'm not going to tell them that reason. They wouldn't understand and they probably wouldn't even believe me._

"He . . . umm . . . just got on my nerves, that's all," I groaned.

_Did I need a better reason?_

"So how are you doing?" questioned Nigel, noticing all the empty cups of root beer I had.

There were ten. I don't know why but there were.

"Okay," I answered a bit confused.

_Why did he ask me that? Wait, did Hoagie tell him that I liked Kuki? Oh, I'm gonna hurt him so bad his goggles will spin!_

"After all, what happened between you and Kuki and all and we haven't really talked so . . ."

"Hoagie told you, didn't he?" I exclaimed.

"Told me what?"

"THAT I LIKE KUKI!" I blurted out.

"I . . . umm . . . he didn't tell me a thing, I was just talking about your friendship," he replied awkwardly, while fiddling with his glasses on his head.

"Oh . . .," I blushed in the humiliation.

"So he FINALLY admitted to you, huh?" Nigel asked Hoagie.

"Yup, it took like a bunch of years but he FINALLY talked."

I was confused. I blinked several times.

"You knew?"

"Everyone knows, Wally, except Kuki and maybe Stacey."

I rolled my eyes. The thought of Stacey made me want to puke.

I quickly changed the subject.

"So...what are you guys doing here?"

"I umm...needed to drown my sorrows," admitted Hoagie.

"I just needed somewhere to go but home where all those pictures of Rach are."

I gagged at the thought of someone being that lovey dovey with a girl.

_Bleh!_

"Face it. We all miss the girls."

"Yeah, remember when we used to always hang out here," said Hoagie in a daze.

Nigel and I nodded.

"Good times."

"Why are we torturing ourselves here?" I screamed, "We should be spending the weekend having fun, not moping!"

"What fun could we do without the girls?" asked Hoagie.

"Let's go to the Teens Only club," I replied, "We had fun there last week."

"Yeah, but last week the girls were with us."

"Come on, lets just have-I don't know, a . . .," I was thinking.

"Guys night?" Hoagie beamed.

"Umm . . . yeah, sure," I answered.

"Let's do it!" Hoagie announced.

"What about you, Nigel?"

Nigel thought for a second.

"Fine, let's go."

Hoagie and I cheered alittle as all three of us ran out the door.

"Men hopelessly in love," said Sam to himself as he shook his head.

* * *

**No POV**

Wally, Hoagie, and Nigel all entered the Teens Only club in awe. They forgot how cool it was!

"Whoa, I still can't believe how awesome this place is!" Wally exclaimed.

"What should we do first?" asked Nigel, glancing around diligently. He did not really trust a teen place that much so he tried to keep his eyes and ears peeled when he could.

"How about getting some drinks," suggested Hoagie.

They knew how many sodas they already drank but they just wanted more. They all agreed and sat down at the booth they had last week.

"Well, didn't expect to see you guys again!" exclaimed the waitress.

"Yes, you did," replied Hoagie with a his eye brows up and his face twisted in a smirk.

The waitress blushed.

"So where's your girlfriends at?" she asked in a peppy way.

"Umm . . . they aren't here and they're not our-," began Hoagie.

"Can I get you handsome teens anything?" she interrupted, while smiling.

Her smile reminded Wally so much of Kuki. He wanted to say that aloud since they already knew he liked Kuki but he thought it would just be too weird.

"Yes, can we get three sodas to start off please?"

"Sorry, those teenagers over there," she pointed at Danny and his friends, "just took the last of the soda."

"Why I'm gonna give them something to eat with those sodas!" yelled Wally.

"What?" the waitress beamed.

"A knuckle sandwich!" replied Wally.

"Ooh, I don't think we have anymore of those," answered the waitress as she glanced at a menu.

The boys just stared at her in disbelief.

_Airhead, _they all thought.

"Should I go check in back?"

"No, umm . . . what other drinks do ya have?" wondered Hoagie.

"Only coffee we were able to snag!" she cheered.

The boys looked at each other.

"Oh come on boys," said the waitress, "Live alittle!"

"Okay."

Wally and Hoagie shot their heads at Nigel.

"Good, what about the rest?" she asked.

"Are ya nuts, Nigel?" questioned Wally.

"Nope, just trying to 'Live alittle!'" Nigel mimicked the waitress.

Wally shrugged ,"I'll take a coffee too then."

"M-Me also..." agreed Hoagie, abit unsure.

"Oh goodie, I'll be back boys!" she giggled.

She got up to Wally's ear, "And I'll make sure to save a dance for you." She whispered.

Wally blushed as the waitress walked away in her own little world.

"Are you crazy, Nigel?"

"Come on guys, this is our chance to have fun. Our chance to be crazy."

Hoagie and Wally glanced at one another for a moment then agreed as the waitress returned with three cups of coffee.

"Enjoy boys," she grinned as she slided them onto the table and left.

"Who's first?" asked Nigel.

The boys looked at one another.

"Come on, we didn't call you Numbuh 1 for nothing!" exclaimed Wally.

"Shhhhhh, Numbuh 4, keep it down."

"I thought we weren't aloud to say codenames in public?" asked Wally, with one eyebrow in the air.

"Yeah, looks like Nigel isn't paying any attention to the rules," stated Hoagie.

"Ugh fine. I'll go just so you guys can stop-," before he could finish his sentence, Nigel started gulping down the coffee.

After he drank it all, he froze still like a statue.

"Nigel?" questioned Hoagie, "Are you okay?" He waved his hand infront of Nigel's face.

Nigel started bursting in excitement.

"THAT WAS JUST AMAZING CCCCOOOFFFEE, MUST HAVE MORE!" Nigel yelled frantically, banging on the table with his fists.

Nigel bounced up and down in search for more.

"Umm . . . why don't you go next Wally?" Hoagie suggested.

"Are you kidding? You go first!" he demanded.

"Maybe we should go at the same time."

"Agreed."

Wally and Hoagie picked up their cups and clanged them together.

"Cheers to a guys night!" sang Hoagie.

"Cheers to umm . . . pie!" said Wally.

Hoagie looked at him funny.

"Pie?" he asked, alittle confused.

"Yup, I like pie."

"Whatever."

Hoagie and Wally moved their cups right in front of their faces.

"One," counted Hoagie.

"Two," Wally dropped in.

"Three!" they both yelled as they started to drink.

Hoagie froze and was speechless.

"CCCCCOOOOOFFFFFEE!" He screamed and started running in circles.

Wally chuckled. Wally was smart enough not to go next but let his best friend be the first victim.

"Hoagie, are you okay?"

Hoagie leaped onto a table and started to dance randomly.

"Looks like it's your turn," said the waitress to Wally.

"Are ya crazy! ?" he yelled back, "No way am I touching this junk!" he pushed the coffee away from him.

"Come on, don't you want fun in your life- I mean, just look at your friends."

Nigel was racing around the room as Hoagie was doing the worm up on stage.

"Umm . . . no!"

"Just try it," she persuaded, "Unless you'd rather go home to a girlfriend or something?"

He snatched the cup away from her and chugged down the entire thing. That's when he froze.

"Three, two, one," she counted down.

The second she said one, Wally jumped higher than ever before.

"CCCCCOOOOOFFFFEE!" He screamed, "SO GOOD, GOOD!"

Wally ran up on stage with Hoagie and danced the cha cha. (If you could picture those two guys doing the cha cha then you're probably laughing) Nigel got a big jug of coffee and started to drink. Afterwards, he went nuts. He zoomed past the people dancing and leaped on stage with the other two. By now, Hoagie and Wally created a conga line and ten different people were involved. Nigel joined in and they all went crazy. Wally left the group and got back on stage.

"IIII LOVE COFFEE!"

The whole audience screamed with excitement.

Wally gave a crazy smile, backed up, leaped into the crowd, and crowd surfed.

"IIIII LOVE CCCCOOOOFFFFFEE, AND … COFFEE!" he screamed as he was carried back to the stage.

Hoagie clutched onto a curtain and pretended he was Tarzan.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Hoagie then accidentally ran into a wall and fell to the ground. (More like George of the Jungle to me). Nigel shook with excitement and, all of a sudden, fell over a table feeling exhausted. The waitress grabbed hold of Wally and smiled.

"Looks like someone could use a break," she grinned.

The waitress placed Wally's hands on her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. They started to slow dance but Wally still felt a bit hyper and his eyes were as wide as they could ever be. He was shaking with hyperness.

"So do you like movies?"

"Umm . . . yeah, I guess," he answered quickly.

"Maybe you could take me to one sometime."

"I'd like that."

She cuddled her head against his chest.

"You are so . . . comforting. You make me feel . . . safe."

She leaned in for a kiss but before she could kiss him . . . he puked all over her and fainted. The waitress screamed in disgust as she ran out the door.

* * *

**11:21 P.M.**

Nigel awoke from behind the bar table and pushed his weight up from it.

"What happened?" he asked as he was extremely dizzy.

He glanced all around and saw many people dancing and having a great time. He was puzzled. He couldn't remember what happened. All he remembered was a cup of coffee and a thump of him falling over the counter.

"Where are Wally and Hoagie?" Nigel asked himself, "And where are my glasses?"

He scratched the back of his head and gazed around the room. Finally, he noticed Hoagie lying in the corner, wrapped around the curtain.

"Hoagie, wake up," said Nigel, patting Hoagie on the shoulders.

Hoagie awakened and immediately unraveled himself from the curtain by surprise. He kind of looked like a yo-yo the way he fell out of the curtains clutch.

"Whoa, what happened?" Hoagie was just as confused as Nigel.

Nigel ran up to Wally, who was lying in the middle of the dance floor, and kicked him some in the stomach.

"Give me an hour and I'll eat your taco, okay?" mumbled Wally.

_Taco?_ thought Nigel, as he kicked Wally again.

"I said no, I will not join your legion of giant cupcakes!"

_Makes NO sense, _Nigel thought, _Hey, my sunglasses!_

Nigel took notice of his sunglasses that were on Wally's face for some reason.

"Wally, wake up!" Nigel screamed in his ear as Wally sprang up like a cat.

"Whoa, what happened? ...And why is it so dark?"

Nigel took his glasses then stuck them back on.

"I'm not sure but maybe we should go somewhere calmer like my place."

"Alright."

* * *

The guys arrived at Nigel's house feeling a bit drained. They all went up to Nigel's room.

"What happened?" asked Nigel, shutting the door to his room.

He thought perhaps some teenagers knocked them out but he couldn't be for certain.

"I don't know," Wally and Hoagie answered.

"But I think I liked it!" declared Wally.

Nigel and Hoagie both nodded agreeing.

"This guy's night isn't bad," announced Nigel, now abit happy.

"What do we do now?" wondered Hoagie.

"How about you guys stay at my house tonight?" Nigel suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"Okay, let me go to my house to pack," said Hoagie.

"Me too," Wally agreed.

"Okay, we'll meet back at-"

"Please don't use that 0500 crud!"

"Do you even know what time that is, Wally?"

"A boring time?"

"No, it's-"

"Forget it. We'll be back soon so see ya!"

Hoagie and Wally left while Nigel just stared out his window. He noticed Rachel running out Kuki's house and racing to his direction. He just watched as she rang his door bell and ran back to Kuki's. He chuckled.

"Well, I'd better go act the part."

Nigel leaped downstairs and pretended to answer his door and think someone was actually there. He could hear laughter from far away. It was Rachel's laugh. He knew it anywhere.

Then out came Abby, she darted to Hoagies'.

Wally came back to Nigel's and brought a backpack full of comics and junk.

"What are ya staring at?"

"Abby," Nigel answered.

"What do you mean Abby?"

Nigel pointed out the window and Wally and he both watched Abby climb into Hoagie's room. They both gave a smirk and laughed some.

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

I was on my way up the stairs in my house when I heard a thump. Not a loud thump but a very soft thump.

I made my way up the rest of the stairs and opened my door.

_I sensed something was wrong. I knew I heard something in my room. Then I felt a soft, hardly noticeable, breath of air on my head. It was Abby. I know it is her! She is an excellent spy but I've known her for a long time and I usually know when she is near. Was that a sense or something? Or a feeling of love? Why let her get caught? I don't know why she is in my room but it's her business not mine. Maybe she's doing a dare or something?_

I casually opened my closet and, from the corner of my eye, saw her red hat heading out the window.

_I knew it! _

I looked around my room, searching for stuff and I noticed . . . my goggles were gone.

_Did Abby take my goggles? Why would she do that? I mean, she knows I have two pairs of goggles, but still why?_

As I still thought about it and walked to Nigel's house, I was greeted by Wally and Nigel outside his house.

"Umm . . . hi guys."

"Did you notice?" Wally asked.

"Notice what?"

"That Abby snuck into your house."

"Yes, I noticed."

"Did you catch her?"

"No, I didn't."

"Why the crud not?"

"I don't know, I just didn't feel like catching her."

"Did you also know that Rachel ding dong ditched Nigels'?"

"Why?"

"I think it was some kind of game or something."

"Hmm . . ."

"Oh great!" cried Nigel.

"What's up?"

"We're all out of soda," Nigel pouted because he still craved more soda.

Yes, we still wanted soda!

"Wally, go get us soda!" I cried.

"Why me?" Wally wondered.

"Why NOT you?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to!" he screamed with a frown.

"Just do it for the children!" I begged, pretending to cry.

"What children?"

"The children I told you about yesterday."

Wally looked confused . . . good.

"I don't remember."

"How can you not remember the children?"

"What do they look like?"

"They're umm . . . round and furry."

"What?"

"Yes, do it for the children!" Nigel joined in some.

_Man, he was being more fun than usual today._

"Fine, I'll do it!"

"Yes, here's a list," Nigel handed Wally a list of stuff to buy.

"So I suppose the 'children' need a new pair of glasses?"

"Yes," Nigel answered.

"The 'children' also need a . . . chocolate bar?"

"Yes, a chocolate bar. Is that too much to ask?" I said all dramatic.

"No, but I don't think the 'children' need hair growing formula."

"Yes they do they're . . . bald."

"But Hoagie just said they were hairy."

"He lied."

"You lied to me!"

"No . . . umm . . . can you put bandages on the list?"

"Why, are they for the 'children'?"

"No, they're for me. I know I'll need them some time later."

"Oh okay, bye," he said as he headed out.

"The 'children'?" questioned Nigel.

I chuckled.

* * *

**Wally's POV**

All I wanted to do was get the sodas and get out but I just have to remember that!

_Get soda and get out! GET SODAS AND GET OUT! Get sodas and- Is that Kuki? _

_I_ saw a girl with black hair and acouple inches shorter than me, just like Kuki.

_This girl was wearing a bikini! What the crud? Is it KUKI? _

I spoke out her name and sure enough, it was Kuki.

_What is she wearing? Why is she wearing that? Wait, did she just ask me a question?_

"I," I gulped (I hope she didn't notice that), "Me and the guys are having a guy's night at Nigel's house, you?"

_Can't wait to hear this. Gees, I can't believe she's showing herself to the whole store!_

"Just grabbing a few sodas, we're having a girl's night ourselves at my place."

_Wait, girl's night? It is obviously truth or dare, which means . . . Abby. How could I think she would do this on purpose? Abby can seriously be evil when it comes to that game!_

We both finished our conversation as she left.

_I almost forgot how awesome her smile was! It made me feel so good inside._

I grabbed the sodas and ran back to Nigel's house. It wasn't cold outside but a little humid if anything. I returned to Nigel's and we all opened our sodas.

* * *

**No POV**

"Kuki in her bikini?" Hoagie was speechless, along with Nigel.

Wally nodded.

"Wow, those girls must be having fun."

"What should we do first?" Nigel asked as he opened a can of soda.

"We could have a pillow fight," kidded Hoagie.

"Yes Hoagie, lets get into pjs and have a pillow fight...and while we're at it, we might as well have a make over right?" Wally replied sarcastically.

"That's a thought."

Wally frowned.

"Just kidding."

"It looks like you will need those bandages."

"To cover the pain?"

"Nope, to cover your mouth!" Wally shouted.

Wally chased Hoagie around the room, raising his fist in the air threateningly.

"Cut it out, guys," Nigel commanded.

"Fine, those girls are probably playing truth or dare or something."

"We could play that!"

"Only if it's only dare!" cried Wally.

"Why? Are you afraid of the truth?"

"I'm not afraid of the truth, it is just for girls!" Wally protested.

"The truth hurts!"

"Riiight," said Nigel.

Hoagie sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"Abby ALWAYS said right like that."

Nigel shook his head at Hoagie.

"She used to do that too when I made a joke."

Nigel shook his head once again.

"Stop that!"

"Ugh, even I'm not like that!" declared Wally.

"I wish I could speak to Rach one more time without being ignored."

The phone rang. Nigel picked it up and heard a woman voice.

"Who is it, Nigel?" Hoagie asked.

"Some pizza place and they're asking what kind of pizza I want but I didn't order any pizza."

Hoagie and Wally both yelled, "Yes, we did!" into the phone.

"Okay guys, they're still asking."

"Cheese!" cried Wally.

"No, sausage!" yelled Hoagie.

"Let me put it on speaker."

Nigel put it on speaker so everyone could hear. Nigel and Hoagie looked at each other with strange looks on their faces.

"I get it you want toe nails, bugs, and dirt on that pizza, right?"

Nigel tried to correct them but it all got confusing.

"Then what do you serve?"

"People," the person answered.

"Canadians!" shouted Wally.

"That's cannibals, Wally," Hoagie corrected.

"Not now, Hoagie, there's no water to do it!"

"Not CANNONBALLS," Hoagie whispered, "Cannibals."

"That too."

Hoagie shook his head sadly as he rolled his eyes.

It all kept going on until some random voice told them to catch the refrigerator and Wally ran out the door.

"Why won't he ever listen?" asked Nigel.

Wally ran over to his house to check his refrigerator while Hoagie and Nigel chuckled a bit.

"Christmas?" Nigel questioned.

"Yup, merry Christmas!" someone exclaimed.

Wally came back into the room,"But we don't even know her."

"She has a great personality."

"Nah, Hoagie can marry her."

Hoagie glared, "Why me?"

"Because it sounds right ...Hoagie and Christmas," said Wally.

"It does...but no, I like numbuh 310," Hoagie smirked.

"Who's Numbuh 310?" the guys asked along with someone on the phone, who sounded mad.

"Just a girl," Hoagie grinned.

Nigel and Wally talked alittle more.

"It's okay, she won't mind."

"Fine," Nigel smirked, "we'll have a medium bikini pizza, a large goggle stealer, and an extra large ding dong ditcher."

The line went dead as Hoagie and Nigel began to laugh. Wally stood there confused.

"Will someone puh-lease tell me what's going on here?" Wally demanded.

"Do you not know who we were talking to?" questioned Hoagie.

"Pizza and place?"

"No, it was the girls!"

"What do you mean it was the girls? What about the pizza?"

"Wally, there was no pizza. The girls were prank calling us."

"Like we used to do ALL the time?"

"Yes."

"How'd you know?"

"Well, being the greatest detective as I am," began Hoagie, "I am a master at discovering the truth. I just used my clever wits and-"

"Hoagie and I saw the caller ID," Nigel gave in.

"Caller ID?"

"Yup."

"Well, some 'greatest detective' you are."

"Very funny, I knew it was the girls all along."

"Sure you did," Wally rolled his eyes, "So why did you guys go along with it?"

"Because we wanted to hear the girl's voices without any anger," began Nigel.

"And to fool around with them," Hoagie admitted.

"Well, we have to get them back."

"What?" said Hoagie and Nigel in unison.

"Yeah, they pranked us so we prank them."

"How are we going to do that?"

They then noticed all of the girls running out Kuki's house in some other direction.

"Where did they go?" Hoagie asked.

"I don't know but now we can prank them."

"But Wally-" started Nigel.

"Come on, let's get them good!" cried Wally as they both gave in.

* * *

They all snuck over to Kuki's house and, luckily, the door was unlocked. Wally, Nigel, and Hoagie ran up the stairs and into Kuki's room hastily.

"Wow, she's good at cleaning a room," Hoagie observed.

Hoagie moved to where Abby's bag was and there he saw his goggles.

"I knew she took my goggles."

"Are you going to take them back or hope she gives them back to you?" Nigel wondered.

"I know she'll give them back eventually," Hoagie set them back on Abby's suitcase.

"Whoa, did you guys notice this?" Nigel pointed to Kuki's pictures on her mantle.

"What?" Wally asked.

"Where did we go?" questioned Nigel, "All I see is pictures of the girls."

Wally and Hoagie noticed the picture that THEY were supposed to be in but were cut out.

"Wow, she must be mad at all of us," said Hoagie.

"But what did we do?" wondered Nigel.

Wally sighed and kept thinking of the perfect prank.

"Aah!" Hoagie fell over Kuki's bed.

Wally contimplated, _What could we do? Wow, her room smells so pretty-Focus Wally, FOCUS!_

"Hoagie, what's on your foot?" Nigel asked.

Hoagie glanced at the thing that was on his foot... it was a bra.

"It's umm... a-Whose is that?" Hoagie said picking it up with acouple of his fingers.

It was purple.

"Maybe its Abby's?" joked Wally with a snicker.

"It could be Kuki's." Hoagie threw back, "I mean, it is her room."

Wally remained still.

"Just put back that bra and think of a good prank!" shouted Nigel.

"I know," Wally cried, "We could fill their bags with something!"

"Like what?"

"Like Hoagie's pet lizard, Bob."

"Not Bob!" yelled Hoagie.

"Why can't we use Bob? Which is a cruddy name by the way."

"You also make fun of his name, you should apologize or you'll hurt his self esteem."

"What self esteem? It is a cruddy lizard."

"A lizard with feelings!" Hoagie cried.

"There is no way I'm apologizing to a lizard!"

"No apology, no Bob and no Bob, NO PRANK!"

Wally's shoulders drooped.

"Just apologize, Wally!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Fine, bring me the cruddy lizar-"

Hoagie gave a glare.

"I mean, Bob."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Hoagie left for a minute.

"Why are you so mean to Bob?"

"He's a lizard!"

"With feelings too!" Nigel defended.

"Ugh."

"And it means alot to Hoagie," Nigel said as he stepped over to where Rachel's stuff was, peeking in her wallet.

"Nigel, what are you doing?" asked Wally, kind of changing the subject.

"Looking for something."

"Look, I know she broke your heart and all but why steal her money?"

Nigel pulled out a picture of Rachel and him at some trip.

"Wow, you guys look so happy."

"Yes, you feel so happy with the one you love but the minute you lose that person, you feel miserable."

Wally gulped, "How do ya know that you love someone?"

"You just know, like the way she makes you feel and- I can't really explain it, you just have to experience it yourself."

Nigel turned to Wally, who looked upset and was staring at a picture of Kuki.

"Or maybe you already have."

Wally shot his head back to look at Nigel and there was a long silence. They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then Hoagie returned with Bob.

"Got Bob," Hoagie yelled, but he noticed the silence, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Nigel replied, "Just okay."

"Well, Bob is ready."

Wally shook his head out of the daze.

"What? Ready for what?"

"Ready for his apology," Hoagie answered.

Wally rolled his eyes and grabbed the lizard.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry who?" Hoagie wondered.

"Sorry...Bob."

The lizard Bob stayed perfectly still. Wally placed the lizard under Kuki's bed.

"Perfect," Wally schemed.

Then the guys heard all the girls laughing from down the street.

"We had better go!"

* * *

The guys sprinted through the yards and arrived back at the Unos'. They were grasping for air as they walked into the home. Once they got back up to Nigel's room, they started to laugh.

"Wow, I can't believe we actually pulled it off!" cried Nigel.

"I know!" Wally agreed.

"So Wally, when do I retrieve Bob back?" Hoagie questioned.

Wally started acting nervous.

"Wally?"

"Yes, can I help ya?"

"When do I get Bob back?"

"I...don't...know."

"What about Bob?"

Wally stayed quiet.

Hoagie gasped, "Bob murderer!"

"What? I'm no Bob murderer!"

"You knew I wasn't going to get Bob back, didn't you?"

"Well-"

"Bob!" Hoagie fell to his knees, "Noooooooooo!"

"Maybe we can get him back tomorrow."

"Really?" Hoagie smiled some.

"Umm...yeah," Wally answered uncomfortably.

Hoagie hugged Wally.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Wally couldn't breath so he pushed Hoagie off, but not before Nigel took a picture.

"You guys look great," Nigel chuckled.

Wally snarled.

"So what now?" Hoagie questioned.

The phone then began to ring.

"Hello," Nigel answered as he put it on speaker.

"Hey Nigel, this is-"

"Taylor, what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to invite you guys to the Alyssa's party tomorrow."

"Why would we want to go?"

"Umm...," Taylor thought, "Because as us TND it is our job to make sure that they're not planning anything at this 'party' plus have fun."

"But we know Alyssa and I don't think she's the planning evil type."

"Looks are deceiving, Nigel."

"Fine, we'll be there."

"Cool oh, and check out your window."

Taylor hung up.

Wally, Nigel, and Hoagie looked confused but looked out their window anyway and saw the girls. They were screaming random things and waking up the neighbors but the guys all laughed and watched until the girls went back inside.

"What were they doing?"

"Probably another dare or something."

The guys all changed into undershirts, pjs, and stuff then rested. Then put in bunch of scary movies on that were PG13 to R rated.

Wally dozed alittle and started to dream old memories of Kuki. He dreamed of last week and how much fun they had but the dreams didn't include Stacey or Danny.

"Night Kuki," Wally whispered, "I think I love you."

Little did they know, that Taylor was planning something of her own.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Listen up! I need a few song ideas for the next chapter so PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS (just no cussing, because I don't cuss but I may use a song with maybe one but I'd block it out.) It can also be disney if you guys want! If you guys review like crazy and give me song ideas then I will SOOOOOO happy and thankful! And maybe I could even post TWO chapters! Yes, Two! TWO, TWO, TWO!**

**Hoagie: Cool, so they're numbuh 2 chapters starring me?**

**Me: Sorry but no!**

**So please help and review like crazy! Also_, babbitrulez _posted some clip art on deviantart and is planning on making a comic type thing for my story! I really think you guys should see it, it is really good! Just search "The Dance cover art" and you should find it! **

**And finally, I put up a new poll but I'll only have it up for a couple of days so . . . VOTE!**

**Remember to . . . **

**1. Give me ideas and review like crazy!**

**2. Check out "The Dance cover art" on deviantart!**

**3. Check out my new poll and vote!**

**4. Oh, and please pay your respects to Bob (just incase) .**

**THANKS GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**


	21. Chapter 21:How to Have Fun

**Disclaimer: ME-NO-OWN!**

**Authors Note: FIXED! I KNOW, I KNOW THIS IS LATE! I'm soooooooo sorry! I've been real busy lately, my sister had a birthday, I babysat a lot, and then I was on a family vacation all this week! Like I was saying, SORRY! Anyways, I've got acouple of announcements before we start!**

**1. Just to let you guys know, in the last chapter where the guys were going crazy they were doing that stuff super fast! They were just really hyper like Abby in Operation UNDERCOVER and I just added the part where they forget for later fun!**

**2.I couldn't use all of the song ideas for these reasons: they had too much cussing, had stuff in it I didn't approve of, they didn't really relate, or for most of the ideas I couldn't really fit in. Did you guys know I spent all afternoon the other day listening to 31 songs! ?**

**Wally: 31! That's like eleventy buhzillion!**

**Me: Actually, that's 31.**

**But anyway, thanks for the ideas and voting! By the way, because this is SUPER long I couldn't do two chapters at the moment but don't worry it should be up soon! **

**Now... **

* * *

**REVIEWS...**

**IAmAverage: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks again for all the songs they really helped!**

**SuperNinjaLeprachaun: Hehe wait until you see yourself in this chapter! No, I actually really like Jell-o I just don't think squirrels will rule the world . . . sorry! Thank you, Bob is happy or was or . . . well you'll see! Also, I will be putting that 60/86 story up real soon, I just wanted to update this first.**

**Babbitrulez: Well, you'll just have to wait and see if he's okay, won't you? Also, I hope those drawings turn out okay! **

**KNDnumbuh007: Aww man, I should have done that, but that probably would have been more awkward. Yes, it would have been pretty dull and disappointing if all they did was sulk, but you can thank Wally for that! Man, how could I forget the sprinkles? (Or as the delightful children want to call them jimmies. FREAKS!) **

**NiiniiXpuff: THANK YOU! ****You are always too kind! AND AWESOME! *hugs you* I'm super douper extra thrilled that you enjoyed the chappie and thought it was funny! The song idea thing . . . kind of alittle of both, but you'll see! Oh, I forgot to mention this last chapter but . . . I just loved your story it was so amazing, and the epilogue was too! You did great work! Anyway, don't think that I have forgotten our plan it will still happen . . . eventually. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Also, thanks for doing what I asked you rock! *Hugs you again* **

**Sstoons3425: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yes, it was hard for me to think of stuff so I thought I would show their wild side, and I'm so happy you were able to imagine it all! The bra, I had fun doing that part even if it was short! ****Thank you for mentioning Bob, I'm sure wherever he is he is happy! You shouldn't feel bad; it means a lot just for you to read my story, so, thanks! Also, thanks for the song idea, I'll make sure to use it!**

**Imasmurf93: Yeah, I thought it would be good to see how it went with the guys! Thanks for the review!**

**Numbuh310alltheway: Aww, that is so nice of you to say! I'm glad you thought it was that funny, and I hope you'll be okay! Oh, and thanks for the idea, I really appreciate it! (I'm also saying acouple things about your other review). Thank you for doing what I asked and I'm so happy that you liked it! I can't wait to see your future stories and I love your website! LOVE YAH my friend! ****Here's the chapters! P.S. I've enjoyed talking to you!**

**ImmortalDarkPassion: ****Thanks for all the ideas! ****Sadly, I could not use them all, but I did use a few of the ones I liked and thought were appropriate, so, thanks again! It makes me so happy to hear (or read) you say that and trust me it means a lot! Sorry this is late, but I've been busy! Hope you like the chapter and thanks again! **

**Dragonaqua: LOL gees Hoagie is so unappreciative! You went all that way for nothing, but maybe if he did keep the snake it could be named Bob 2. Thanks for the review!**

**XxPR1NC3S5xx: Thank you! Also, you gave me a great idea, so, thanks again!**

**Shortcake31: Aww, that it so sweet, thank you! You are so nice! They were just really hyper like Abby in Operation UNDERCOVER, but I added the not remembering part for just some humor later on in the story. Thank you for asking!**

**Laurie43: I'm glad you like it! Wally now knows that he likes Kuki, so, things should change a bit now. Thank you for paying your respects, unless he is alive!**

**Superninjapiratezombieinspace: Thanks, let's just hope he's alright and thanks for the compliment and song!**

**Susan: Thank you, and don't worry I have no intension of stopping. Hehehe to me that sounded more like Hoagie and I'm glad you thought it was funny! Thanks for the song idea, I'll definitely try and fit atleast the name in! **

**Wally: Sorry *sarcasm***

**Hoagie: BOBBBBBBBB! *falls on the ground and cries***

**Wally: Ugh, cruddy Bob.**

**FuzzySlipper19: Lol Yeah, I wish, but it would do more than just wake you up though. Thank you lets hope your fingers are magical! **

**Teh-saltiest-guy-in-Stormalong: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Lol funny! Nigel is mad at you! You had better hide or he'll make you pay for that window and ceiling! Thanks for the review it was funny!**

**-ThE PiNk PwInCeSs-: No problem and thank you, that was so sweet of you to say! Thanks for reviewing my story!**

**Inukafan11001: I take it you are a 1/362 fan, am I right? I don't get too many of those. I can't tell you yet, but don't worry you'll find out soon enough. Aww, I'm glad that you love it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jumper: Thank you for the compliment and the idea! My poll is on my profile by the way. **

**Rachpop: Yeah, looks like she forgot! Thanks! I'm glad you like it that much and think it is funny! I loved making the prank call and Wally barfing . . . GO WALLY! Yes, I needed to get that waitress back for messing with Kuki's man! Also, lets hope Bob will be okay! Thanks for the moment of silence and the idea! Those were my favorite chapters to make, they weren't easy, but they were fun! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Anonymouslyawesome . . . :D-Aww, thanks that's so sweet! If you don't mind me asking, what is your account name? You don't have to answer, though, it is none of my business. I am very random myself too! Sure, you can do whatever you want! But I do have some ideas for how it will end for Stacey, Danny, and Lizzie, I mean, it would be wrong if the story ended with them getting away with it all, right? Anyways, awesome and funny ideas! And thanks for the review! **

**To everyone: ****Thanks again for all the reviews and ideas! You guys rock (even the people who don't review or can't)! Also, thanks for doing what I asked! Now, here it is chapter 21! PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

**Special Thanks goes to: Everyone who gave me song ideas! _IAmAverage, sstoons3425, numbuh310alltheway, ImmortalDarkPassion, xxPR1NC3S5xx, __superninjapiratezombieinspace, Susan, Jumper, and Rachpop15! _Thanks so very much you guys! You guys rock! **

* * *

Chapter 21: How to Have Fun

**Saturday 6:12 A.M.**

**Time till Dance: 7 days, 12 hours, 58 minutes, and 4 seconds.**

"Kuki," someone whispered.

Kuki opened her eyes and awoke to Taylor's smile. She rubbed her eyes to get herself more awake. She noticed Rachel and Abby rustling around in her room. Once Taylor saw that Kuki was awake, she walked over to the other girls.

"Abby," Taylor instructed, "You grab the markers."

Abby nodded and Kuki propped herself up.

"Rachel, take this bucket and rope," Taylor handed Rachel a bucket of water and a thin rope as Rachel held it tightly.

"What's going on?" Kuki wondered, as she jumped out of her bed.

"Kuki, glad you're up. Why don't you take the makeup?" Taylor suggested.

"Take it where?"

Taylor and the others sneaked a glance at each other and gave sinister smiles.

"Just grab the makeup bag on your night stand and we'll explain it all on the way."

"Way to where?" Kuki questioned.

They all smiled again and Kuki just looked confused.

"You'll see."

Kuki thought nothing of it and put on her green hoody (similar to Wally's, only green) and her black track pants. I mean, whom was she trying to impress? Plus it was pretty chilly and windy outside that morning. They all didn't really dress up. Most of them just wore their pjs. After Kuki was finally done, she went ahead, grabbed the makeup bag, and fled with the others.

They all tried to be quiet so Kuki's parents couldn't hear them. Rachel was holding a bucket of water and a rope, Abby had many different colors of permanent markers, Taylor held two buckets filled with water as well, and Kuki had the makeup bag.

"So what are we doing?" Kuki asked as they kept walking down the street.

"We're going to prank the boys," Rachel exclaimed.

"What?"

"It was Taylor's idea."

"Yup, we're gonna have fun," Abby replied.

Abby creaked open the front door to Nigel's house and they all crept up the stairs quietly. Once they reached Nigel's room, Taylor put one finger in front of her mouth, "Shhh."

Everyone nodded in agreement and she opened the door as quietly as she could. Taylor noticed the moment they opened the door that the girls were gazing at the guys.

Hoagie and Wally were lying on the floor in sleeping bags. Wally had one leg outside his sleeping bag, he was lying on his stomach, and hugging his pillow again. Hoagie just lied in his sleeping bag like a normal person but he was cuddling with a chilidog that was in his hand. Nigel was in his bed, his glasses laid on his end table and he lie on his side.

All of the girls, except for Taylor, let out a huge sigh of contentment. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't Wally look so-,"

"Nigel always has this way of-"

"Hoagie needs a teddy bear."

They all said in a daze.

Taylor shook her head but with a smile planted on her face. Finally, she snapped her fingers in front of their faces and it caught their attention.

"Can we start now?"

All of the girls nodded once again as Taylor let in a deep breath.

"Okay, first," Taylor whispered, "We give each guy a makeover."

"How about one girl on each boy?" Abby suggested.

"That works. So who does who?"

Kuki sighed as Abby took notice.

"Umm...How about Abby takes Wally?"

"Really?" Kuki beamed.

"Sure, thankfully all of the guys are heavy sleepers."

All of them giggled quietly.

"Then I'll take Nigel," Kuki volunteered.

"I guess I get Hoagie," Rachel replied.

"Do your worst girls," whispered Taylor with a smirk.

Kuki grabbed a marker and started drawing a smiley face on the back of Nigel's baldhead.

Abby shook her head with her palm over her face once she saw what Kuki was doing.

"Kuki, why are you drawing that?"

"Because I like drawing smiley faces... Why do people climb mountains?"

"Umm...never mind."

Rachel drew a curly mustache and a goatee on Hoagie.

Kuki giggled at the sight and Abby just grinned.

Abby snatched the makeup bag and put a whole mess of lip-gloss on Wally's lips, green eye shadow on his eyelids, and some powder.

Rachel laughed seeing Abby put makeup on Wally and Kuki covered her own mouth to hold it all in. That's when she and Rachel snorted a few times, which made Abby and Taylor even laugh alittle.

"Okay, guys lets finish," whispered Abby.

Abby took a permanent marker and wrote 'Abby was here' on Wally's forehead and 'I like Kuki' on both of his cheeks. That's when Kuki wrote 'Kuki' on Nigel's left cheek and on the right, 'I love Rach'. After that, Rachel wrote 'Abby' all over Hoagie's forehead. All of the girls tried to contain their laughter.

Abby examined Hoagie and Nigel's faces and giggled.

Kuki walked up to Wally and smiled, _How cute! _she thought.

Just when they were about to leave Wally grabbed hold of Kuki and held her tightly, but luckily, he was still fast asleep. In a strange way, Kuki kind of liked it. Wally hugged her like he was doing with his pillow earlier.

"Don't worry Kuki, Abby's coming."

Abby tried pulling Kuki out but Wally was too strong. Abby let go, tripped over Hoagie, and crashed into a pile of clothes. That's when Wally released Kuki and they all ran off back to her house.

* * *

**10:34 A.M.**

Hoagie laid there staring into a blank space. He was hoping that his friends would wake up soon and join him to do something. He really didn't get much sleep last night because of all those stupid movies they watched. Hoagie never really reacted well to horror movies. He was ALWAYS afraid of them but Wally always seemed to convince him to watch them and then he wouldn't be able to sleep as much.

All of a sudden, Hoagie heard a sound that he wasn't use to. He shot his head to the side to see Wally making out with his pillow. Hoagie chuckled to himself.

"I really like you too," Wally mumbled.

Hoagie leaned in to Wally ear and whispered, "Don't forget to tell Kuki I said hi."

"Kuki...Hoagie says-," that's when Wally's eyes flew open.

Wally sat up, "Nice tr-," Wally noticed Hoagie's face as Hoagie noticed Wally's.

Wally snorted.

"What's wrong?" Hoagie tried holding in his laughter.

"Oh, nothing," Wally's eyes started tearing up.

"Are you okay?"

Both of the guys were trying so hard not to laugh.

"Would you guys-Ahhhh!" screamed Nigel as he fell over his bed seeing Hoagie and Wally's faces.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Guys, look in my mirror," Nigel replied, laughing to death.

Hoagie and Wally looked into Nigel's mirror and gasped.

"Wally, why didn't you tell me I look like-," Hoagie was cut off.

"One of those Spaniard musketeer guys?" Wally laughed.

"No!"

"That one, cool, sword guy with the long name from 'The Princess Bride'?" Nigel threw in.

Both Wally and Hoagie turned back at Nigel with confusion all on their faces.

"What? That was a movie me and Rachel watched while we were dating."

"Nigel, you got some writing on you too," Wally laughed.

Nigel glanced in his mirror.

"Atleast I'm not makeup boy!"

Wally was silent and glared at Nigel. Hoagie and Nigel just laughed.

"You think the girls did this?" questioned Wally.

"I think they did, I mean, considering your forehead," Nigel replied, still laughing.

Wally looked in the mirror again.

"Abby!" he yelled angrily.

"If Abby did you who did me?" wondered Nigel.

Nigel turned his head as Hoagie and Wally just noticed the smiley face. They both rolled all on the ground with laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," replied Wally, laughing to death.

"I guess Rachel did me," cried Hoagie.

"So Kuki did me?"

"Yup, but we'd better go wash this stuff off before it stays."

All of them left to wash off in the bathroom and no one intended on telling Nigel about the smiley face.

* * *

Kuki, Taylor, Rachel, and Abby had finally arrived at the Sanbans' and when they did, they went straight up to her room. Once they got up there and closed the door, they all fell to the ground and laughed harder than ever before.

"When do you guys think they'll notice?" Kuki wondered.

"Who knows? It might be tomorrow or even when they're married," Abby joked.

"Will they know it was us?"

"Kuki, we wrote our names on their faces. Of course they're gonna know it was us, besides, who else would prank them?"

"I don't know, maybe the ice cream man."

"Probably not," Abby stated.

"Hey, are you guys ready?" Taylor asked.

"For what?" Kuki questioned.

"To get ready for the party!" cried Taylor.

"But the party isn't until like 5:00 o'clock in the evening."

"I know."

The girls looked puzzled.

"Do you guys have any idea how long it takes to get ready?"

"Umm...five minutes?" Kuki guessed.

Taylor shook her head.

"This is all the things you need to do: eat breakfast and lunch, brush your teeth, take showers, pick out the right makeup to wear, apply it on your face, try on many different outfits to find the perfect one to wear, do your hair, get your purse together, and make sure you're in a excellent mood."

Rachel, Abby, and Kuki were speechless. There was so much to do and so little time to do it.

"Now Abby understands why Cree took so long to get ready."

Taylor nodded to that response.

"Will we have time to do all that?" asked Kuki.

"If we start now," responded Taylor.

"Ugh, then we had better get started," Abby groaned.

* * *

"Finally, we got all that permanent marker off our faces," Hoagie sighed in relief as they walked out of Nigel's bathroom.

"Yeah, I thought I was gonna have to wear all that junk to the party tonight," Wally joked.

"Well, thankfully it is over," said Nigel in relief as well.

All three guys leaned against Nigel's bed.

"Are you guys excited about tonight?" Hoagie wondered.

"I guess," Nigel shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking, do you think the girls are going to be there?"

"Why would they?"

"Because Taylor is Rachel's sister, she was over at Kuki's last night, not to mention that she can be sneaky at times."

Wally and Hoagie nodded some in agreement.

"Who really knows?"

Nigel slowly picked up his glasses and when he did, the buckets of water splashed all on them. They were completely soaked.

"What happened?" Wally wondered, spitting out water from his mouth.

"The girls tied a rope to Nigel's glasses and that rope was connected to those buckets," Hoagie pointed to the empty buckets on the floor.

"My floor!" Nigel cried.

"Forget about the stupid floor, we have to get them back!"

"Why? After we prank them you know it is just gonna keep going."

"Yeah," Hoagie agreed.

"Oh come on, let's get um back!"

"Sorry Wally, but the last thing we need is the girls getting even madder with us."

Wally was silent. How could he fight that logic?

"Fine," Wally groaned, "But we really could have used that water like twenty- buhmillion minutes ago when we had all that junk on our faces!"

"Yeah, why couldn't you have gotten your glasses a half hour ago?" Hoagie asked angrily.

"Ugh, because I was washing my face!" Nigel protested.

"Excuses, excuses. Why can't you just take responsibility for your actions?" Wally questioned.

"You're talking to me about responsibility!"

"He doesn't listen very well either," Wally whispered to Hoagie.

"I do to listen. I just couldn't believe my ears!"

"Oh so now you don't trust your ears, is that it?"

"What? No!"

"You hurt your ears feelings!"

Nigel slapped his palms over his face.

"Apparently, you don't trust your eyes either!"

"Ugh, that's it!" Nigel cried in frustration, "I'm going to go change my clothes!"

Nigel left the room.

"Oh so now you don't like your clothes!"

"He is such a hypocrite," said Hoagie. (He is referring to Nigel)

* * *

"We have about an hour before we have to leave guys!" Rachel announced.

The girls were done with just about everything except... finding an outfit to wear. Abby looked so beautiful with red lipstick, mascara, and light purple eye shadow on. Rachel had clear lip-gloss, a touch of blue eye shadow, and mascara. Kuki had pink lipstick, mascara, and pink eye shadow.

"You guys look beautiful," cried Taylor.

"Thanks, but I still don't know what to wear!" shouted Kuki in panic as she searched through her closet.

After ten minutes of searching, they found the perfect outfits. Rachel wore blue jean; Bermuda shorts, an aqua colored tee, and a long dangling necklace, while her hair was more of a wavy type curl but still pretty.

Abby wore blue jean capris, a red tee, and three different kinds of long necklaces, her hair was actually down and it looked so pretty and straight.

Kuki wore a pink tee, skinny jeans, and a small necklace with a heart on it, her hair was also wavy and down.

They all looked so hot!

"It is now," Taylor glanced at the clock, "It is now 4:55 P.M., are we ready?"

Taylor wore a purple tee, blue; skinny jeans, and an absolutely gorgeous series of necklaces. (Like Abby's but more.)

"Yup, we're all ready!" Kuki declared.

Everyone sprayed some perfume on and just when they were about to leave, BOB made his appearance but they didn't see him. Bob, the lizard, started crawling up Kuki's pant leg and disappears.

"Then let's go!" cried Abby.

* * *

All of them walked over there since it wasn't that far away. They were having the party in the Teens Only club. **(A/N I never came up with a name so Teens Only club will have to do)**

There was a man at the door shooing away people who weren't invited. He was fighting with a blonde girl, with green eyes, and wearing a black blouse, a red undershirt, and dark blue jeans.

"I told you you're not on the list!"

"I have to be on the list, okay?"

"Look, let me show you the first page of the list and then you'll see!"

The List

_Kuki Sanban_

_Abby Lincoln_

_Rachel McKenzie_

_Taylor McKenzie_

_Wally Beetles_

_Nigel Uno_

_Hoagie Gilligan_

_IAmAverage_

_SuperNinjaLeperchaun_

_BabbitRulez_

_KNDnumbuh007_

_NiiniiXpuff_

_Sstoons3425_

_Imasmurf93_

_numbuh310alltheway_

_ImmortalDarkPassion_

_dragonaqua_

_xxPR1NC3S5xx_

_shortcake31_

_Laurie43_

_superninjapiratezombieinspace_

_Susan_

_FuzzySlipper19_

_teh-saltiest-guy-in-Stormalong_

–_ThE PiNk PwInCeSs-_

_inukafan11001_

_Jumper_

_rachpop15_

_Anonymouslyawesome . . . : D_

_laughyytaffy_

_Nessie and Jake 4eva_

_Gwen Mclean_

_KNDFANGIRB _**(Not in any specific order and all of the people who have my story on favorites, alerts, have reviewed, and like my story are all invited! Sorry, I couldn't fit everyone on here, just the people who reviewed the last chapter and a few extra! Maybe I can fit more in later!)**

"I'm telling you I'm on here!" the girl cried.

"What's your name?"

"KNDFANGIRL," she stated.

"Sorry, not on the list!"

"Look, if I don't get into my own party I'm going to write you off a cliff!"

"Try it!"

"Ugh, I'm not that cruel... just look right there," the blonde pointed to a name 'KNDFANGIRB'. "Sorry, that's not you!"

"Yes it is. Look, there's a chilidog stain on it and that's why you can't see the name!"

"Sorry."

"That's it!"

The man at the door disappears as the blonde girl walks right in whistling to herself and winks at the people reading the story.

* * *

"Wow, look at all the people!" Kuki said in amazement.

The song "Romeo and Juliet" by Toybox was playing.

"You guys want drinks?" asked the waiter.

"Don't mind if we do!"

"What would you guys like?"

"Root beer!" cried Rachel.

"Dr. Pepper!" shouted Taylor.

"Coke!" sang Kuki.

"Sprite!" yelled Abby.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks!"

Kuki, Rachel, Taylor, and Abby grabbed a booth and started to talk.

"I wonder where Alyssa is?" wondered Kuki.

"Probably talking, she's good at that," Abby joked.

"So are you guys going to ask someone to dance tonight?" asked Taylor.

There was silence.

"Come on!"

"There isn't really anyone in mind."

"No one?" Taylor questioned.

They all shrugged.

"Look, there's Alyssa!" Kuki pointed to where the stage was.

By now, they were playing "Body Language" by Jesse McCartney ft. T-Pain.

All of them ran up to Alyssa.

"Hey Taylor!" Alyssa cried, giving Taylor a hug.

"Hey Alyssa, what's up?"

"Nothing really, you?" Alyssa asked politely.

"Not much."

"Hey Kuki, Rachel, Abby. What's up?"

"Nothing," they replied in unison.

Alyssa sighed.

"What's wrong, Alyssa?" Kuki asked.

"No one wants to do any karaoke."

"No one?"

She shook her head.

"Ooh, you should do it Abby, you're an awesome singer!"

"Sorry Kuki but no."

"What about you, Kuki? You did great in all those school plays," Taylor suggested.

"Sorry, but those days are over. I get nervous easily now."

"Then who's going to sing?" Alyssa sighed.

Alyssa then walked up on stage.

All of a sudden, Kuki felt a tickle on her arm.

"Abby, stop it," she giggled.

"Stop what?"

"Tickling me, silly," Kuki answered.

Abby and Rachel exchanged confused looks.

"Abby's not tickling you."

That's when Kuki glanced at her arm and saw Bob.

"Would anyone like to take the mic?" Alyssa asked the crowd.

"Ahhhh, it's a lizard!" Kuki yelped and jumped onto the stage.

Bob fell off Kuki then Rachel stomped on it a few times with her feet.

"Eww gross, gross, gross!"

"Looks like Kuki wants to sing us a song!"

Some of the crowd cheered.

"Wait, what?"

"Good luck," Alyssa whispered as she handed Kuki the mic and jumped off stage.

Kuki stared out at the audience, feeling stunned.

"What song would you like to sing?" a random girl asked.

Kuki shook her head.

"Huh, what did you ask?"

"What song would you like to sing?" the girl repeated.

"I guess . . . 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton?"

"You got it!"

The girl leaped off the stage as Kuki just stood there, looking like a deer that was about to get hit by a car.

The music started to play and the spotlight went on her. The words to the song displayed on the TV next to her so she could see. Kuki took a deep breath and began,

"_Making my way downtown_

_walking fast_

_faces pass_

_And I'm homebound_

Kuki swayed back and forth and practically whispered the song.

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder . . ._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by _

'_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight."_

Just then, Hoagie, Wally, and Nigel entered through the doors of the cub, glancing around some.

"Whoa, this place still gives me chills," Hoagie commented.

"Is that Kuki?" Nigel asked as he pointed toward the stage.

The guys shot their heads to see Kuki on stage, rocking her body back and worth like a wave.

"That is Kuki," Wally said, almost speechless.

"Wow, she looks really pretty tonight," Hoagie stated.

"Yeah, she does...hey!" Wally cried with a frown.

Wally glared at Hoagie for about a second then stopped.

But in his mind he was thinking that she looked pretty all the time.

"_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever_

_Think of me_

Kuki and Wally's eyes met. Kuki gave an upsetting look as Wally did also. Wally knew who she was talking about and it hurt him inside.

'_Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

Kuki moved with the music and started to sing louder, like she really meant it.

'_Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder . . ._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by _

'_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

Wally just listened to the words and watched Kuki without saying a word. The whole time Kuki had her eyes set on Wally.

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I, I_

_Don't . . ._

_Making my way downtown_

_walking fast_

_faces pass_

_And I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And_ _I still need you _

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder . . ._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by _

'_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you . . ._

The crowd began to cheer and guys whistled as Kuki sang louder and with more feeling than ever before. Abby, Rachel, and Taylor just watched and cheered for her as she did so.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by _

'_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_If I could_

_Just hold you_

_Tonight."_

* * *

Once Kuki was done, over half of the room screamed, whistled, and cheered for her. Wally just stood there processing in his mind.

"Great job, Kuki!" cried Alyssa.

"Thanks," Kuki blushed alittle.

"Hey," said some random guy, "Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Back off, boy!" shouted Abby, pushing him away.

"You were amazing!" Rachel yelled with a smile.

"Yeah!" Abby agreed.

"Thanks, I really was?"

All the girls nodded as Kuki blushed by the compliments.

"I'm going back to our table," said Kuki, walking away.

Abby set her gaze to the floor, "Is that Hoagie's pet lizard Bob?"

"How should I know?" Rachel wondered, "How do YOU even know?"

"Abby doesn't. It just sort of looks like him I guess."

Once Abby and Rachel conversation was done they ran back to their booth and sat next to Kuki.

"So did you guys notice the guys?" Kuki questioned, pointing to the back where the guys were sitting.

"What are they doing here?" Abby asked.

"You tell me."

"Taylor?" Rachel gave a stern look.

"What?"

"Did you invite them?"

"Who me?" she pointed to herself and played dumb.

Rachel glared at her big sister.

"What? They're my friends too and it would be wrong for me not to invite them."

"Hey Taylor, can you help me with something?" Alyssa called.

Taylor got up and ran to Alyssa's side.

"Kuki, I know this is random but I've been dying to ask..." Abby trailed.

"Ask away," Kuki took a sip of her coke.

"Why won't you forgive Wally?"

Kuki gulped her soda and took in a large breath.

"Because he doesn't mean it," Kuki sighed.

"What are you talking about? Of course he means it!"

Kuki shook her head ever so slowly.

"If he really meant it then wouldn't you think he'd say sorry?"

Abby was puzzled by that answer as she thought about it.

"Never ever has he ever said sorry!"

"That's not tr-"

"Unless it was a life and death situation," Kuki finished.

Abby was stumped. Wally never has ever said sorry unless it was under a life and death situation. If he did mean it that badly he would say it, right?

"Wow, he never has, has he?" Rachel was starting to agree.

Kuki shook her head with an angry look upon her face.

There was a long silence. Abby then broke it.

"Abby's just going to go get a re-fill," Abby spoke, leaving the table.

* * *

At the boys table nothing was any different from the girls.

"Wow, Kuki was really good," said Hoagie in amazement.

Nigel and Wally agreed. Wally seemed a bit upset though.

"So are either of you going to sing?" Hoagie questioned.

"No way!" Wally snapped, "Not in a million years!"

"Okay Wally, I think you made it clear on the way here."

"What about you, Nigel?"

"I don't know," Nigel sighed, "I just-"

Nigel stopped by the music that was playing. The guys shot their heads towards the stage and saw Rachel with a microphone.

Nigel eyes popped. She looked so beautiful but also, she was about to sing! Nigel wasn't prepared for all of this!

* * *

"What song, Rachel?" the girl asked.

Rachel glanced at the cds.

"We've got . . . 'You Belong with Me', Mary's Song (Oh My My My), Looking Threw Your Eyes from: Quest of Camelot . . ."

"Can I just do a happier song?"

"Like what?"

"I know just the one!" Rachel beamed.

The music started to play and everyone stared at her, especially Nigel. It was "Our Song" by Taylor Swift,

"_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car_

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart_

_I look around turn the radio down_

_He says baby is something wrong_

_I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song_

_And he says . . ._

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

'_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

Nigel smiled to himself. That wasn't exactly how they're relationship was but he loved her country impression. Rachel stared out at Nigel the whole time and Nigel never laid his eyes off Rachel for a second.

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date 'man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have'_

_And when I got home . . . before I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again."_

"Wow, so that's how your relationship was like, mate?" Wally nudged Nigel, only kidding around.

Nigel glared, "Of course not."

Wally and Hoagie smirked as Nigel just shook it off.

Rachel started dancing alittle and getting into the music.

"_I was walking up the front porch after everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong and got trampled on_

_And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses_

_And the note that said . . ._

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

'_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date 'man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have'_

_And when I got home . . . before I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again_

Rachel danced even more as the crowd cheered. Nigel just watched feeling happy, upset, and confused all at the same time.

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was good as our song . . ._

_'Cause o__ur song is the slamming screen doors,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

'_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date 'man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have'_

_And when I got home . . .before I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin_

_And I wrote down our song."_

* * *

Once Rachel was done, the crowds cheered loudly. The cheers were so loud that the windows could've broke but they didn't.

Rachel stepped off stage and greeted her friends and sister.

"You were amazing!" Kuki cried.

"Good job!" Abby winked.

"Beautiful!" exclaimed Taylor.

"Thanks," Rachel blushed.

"So . . . when are you going up, Abby?" Taylor asked with a smirk.

"Never," she responded rather fast.

Kuki and Rachel exchanged evil grins. Kuki pushed Abby on the stage.

"Abby wants to go next!" Rachel screamed so Alyssa could hear.

"Great!" Alyssa exclaimed, "Here is the mic!" Alyssa handed Abby her microphone and leaped off the stage.

"But-"

Kuki and Rachel jumped onto the stage and grabbed mics.

"What are you guys doing?" Abby cocked an eyebrow with a frown.

"You need back up singers," Kuki cried.

The music started as Abby's eyes grew. She recognized the song...it was "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" that was from that movie Hercules.

Hoagie turned his attention to the stage and noticed Abby. Hoagie raised an eyebrow and lay back in a chair to listen.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

Hoagie looked up right when Abby said that last line.

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

Then Kuki and Rachel began to sing back up and danced all around Abby.

"_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of."_

Abby started to sing nice and loud, moving her arms around showing that she didn't care.

"_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no!"_

Hoagie grinned the whole time, seeing Abby up there. Hoagie was thinking how much her voice did sound like an angel, maybe even better.

Abby sang as loud as she could and it was loud.

Kuki and Rachel moved around a bunch, especially around Abby. They all danced and Taylor, the guys, and everyone watched. Now it was the girl's turn to sing they're part.

"_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it uh-oh."_

Abby shook her head as Hoagie just gazed at Abby in a daze.

"_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Hoagies eyes grew as Abby didn't make any eye contact with him.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh."_

Kuki and Rachel sang so beautifully.

"_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad."_

Then Abby sang,

"_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no!"_

Rachel and Kuki came closer to Abby's face.

"_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love."_

Abby blushed and smiled some as Hoagie noticed this and grinned as well.

"_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love."_

The girls sang.

"_You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love."_

Abby got louder and louder and put her hand in front of the girl's faces.

_"You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it!"_

Kuki shoved Abby's hand away.

"_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love."_

The girls ceased their voices as Abby took in some air.

"_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love."_

Once Abby was done the whole room echoed in cheers. Abby bowed and jumped off the stage.

Abby was shaking hands with different people.

"You were amazing!" One of Alyssa's closest friends, Samantha, cried.

"Yeah," Muffy agreed.

"Uh...thanks."

* * *

"I almost forgot how amazing her voice is," Hoagie spoke in a daze.

Wally snapped his fingers in front of Hoagie's face and Hoagie blinked continuously.

"What did you do that for?" Hoagie wondered a bit angry.

"Because you were in lala land!" Wally cried.

"Lala land? What's lala land and are there chili dogs there?"

"Oh yeah, I've been there a bunch of times."

"I bet you have," Nigel responded grimly as she glanced around the club.

"Did you notice?" Wally asked Hoagie.

"Noticed what?"

"That she was singing about you."

"No she wasn't."

"Yes she was, they all were."

"They could've been singing about different guys..."

Wally gave a stern look.

"Or maybe they were just having some fun with random songs."

"Nope, I saw the way Kuki was looking at me and-"

"You were staring at Kuki were you?" Hoagie smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"W-What? Umm...kind of but that isn't the point, it is the way she looked at me that I knew she-"

"Wally, can I talk to you?" Nigel asked him with a friendly look.

"Umm...sure," Wally answered.

"I'm just going to get a soda," Hoagie said, walking away.

"What is it?" Wally questioned.

"Do you LOVE Kuki?"

His eyes grew. Wally was completely surprised by the question. He hadn't really thought about that until just yesterday.

Wally was silent and still thinking while Nigel just stared at him, waiting for an answer.

Did he love Kuki? He knew he like liked Kuki but LOVE is different. What was love anyway? How did he know if he recognized it? Was it even a feeling or just a thought?

He was clueless. He didn't really know what to say.

"Wally," Nigel repeated, _"Do you LOVE Kuki?"_

There was that word again. He thought harder on it. Could he even comprehend it? Was LOVE really that complex or was it just this simple feeling you get towards a person?

Wally was about to say something when Nigel and him shot their heads back when they heard music that was playing. It was the song "Bad Boy" by Cascada and ALL three girls were up on stage about to sing.

Nigel thought nothing of it, skipped the conversation, and watched. Wally let out some air and did the same.

* * *

The girls got into position and each had microphones. First was Abby who stood on the left, Kuki in the middle, and Rachel on the right. (from the crowds point of view)

Abby began,

"_Remember the feelings, remember the day _

_My stone heart was breaking _

_My love ran away."_

Kuki started to sing next,

"_These moments I knew I would be someone else _

_My love turned around and I fell."_

All three sang and strobe lights flashed like crazy,

"_Be my bad boy, be my man _

_Be my week-end lover _

_But don't be my friend _

_You can be my bad boy _

_But understand _

_T__hat I don't need you in my life again _

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man _

_Be my week-end lover _

_But don't be my friend _

_You can be my bad boy _

_But understand _

_That I don't need you again _

_No I don't need you again."_

All of them danced around randomly but cute. Doing random dance moves and being crazy. The guys chuckled alittle seeing the girls but they liked it.

That's when Rachel sang,

"_You once made this promise _

_To stay by my side _

_But after some time you just pushed me aside _

_You never thought that a girl could be strong _

_Now I'll show you how to go on."_

Nigel didn't really care for what he was hearing, he was hoping Hoagie was right and they were just joking around with random songs...but he doubted it.

They all sang once more,

"_Be my bad boy, be my man _

_Be my week-end lover _

_But don't be my friend _

_You can be my bad boy _

_But understand _

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man _

_Be my week-end lover _

_But don't be my friend _

_You can be my bad boy _

_But understand _

_That I don't need you again _

_No I don't need you again."_

* * *

Once they were done, the audience made the windows break and bunches of teens crowded the girls. Wally and Nigel were silent.

"Hey, where's Hoagie?" Nigel wondered.

Wally hunched his shoulders and then they spotted hoagie walking towards the girls. Nigel and Wally gave nervous looks and followed.

Hoagie pushed through the crowd and stood right in front of Abby. Abby looked straight into his eyes as she was silent.

"You were...,"Hoagie blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm...good," he chuckled nervously.

"Thanks," Abby blushed as well.

Hoagie's face looked like a tomato it was so red but you could not really tell so much with Abby.

"So how are you doing?" Hoagie asked to get away from the awkward silence.

"Oh-uh, good...you?" Abby wondered.

"Great, just umm...great," Hoagie answered awkwardly.

The whole gang appeared in front of one another. Everyone was silent and gazing at his and her own feet.

"So...are you guys going to sing?" Kuki questioned to end the silence.

Hoagie and Nigel didn't answer.

"NO WAY I am!" Wally cried while frowning.

"We got it before," Nigel replied.

"Hey Nigel," Rachel gave a small wave.

"Hey," Nigel smiled a bit.

"Okay, this silence is killing me!" Taylor screamed.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Nigel wondered.

"We already have some," Rachel practically whispered.

"Alright, what about you Wally?" Nigel turned to look at Wally.

"Sure," Wally muttered.

Nigel walked away as the girls all noticed the smiley face and giggled alittle then went silent.

Hoagie set his eyes on his feet and then noticed something. His eyes were wide.

"What is this?" Hoagie pointed to something on the ground.

They all looked down...it was Bob.

"Oh, I found that on my arm," Kuki looked disgusted.

Wally and Hoagie exchanged unpleasant looks.

Hoagie fell to his knees and screamed to the heavens.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he screamed, "BOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBB!"

"Wally, go give him mouth to mouth!" Hoagie demanded.

"Yuck! NO WAY! The cruddy thing is already dead!"

"BOOOOOOBBB!"

Hoagie began to cry.

"Did we miss something?" Rachel asked Wally.

Nigel returned with the drinks and noticed Hoagie.

"What happened?"

The whole group stared at Wally, waiting for a reply.

"That was Hoagie's cruddy lizard Bob!"

"BOOOOOOOBBBBB!" Hoagie cried again.

"Wally," Nigel glared, "he is not cruddy!"

"See, Abby knew it!" Abby announced.

Rachel kneeled down to Hoagie's level.

"I'm sorry about Bob-"

"BOOOOBBBBB!"

Rachel placed her hand on his back.

"It was all my fault," she cried, "I killed B-you know who."

Rachel had to be careful, every time someone said Bob-

"BOOOOBBBB!"

I mean "the lizard", Hoagie would cry.

Hoagie looked up at Rachel's face. He knew she was truly sorry. Her eyes said it all.

Rachel stood up and offered her hand to Hoagie to lift him up. He took it and stood to his feet.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry too," said Kuki, nearly crying.

"Me too," Abby gave a warm smile.

"And me," said Nigel.

Everyone turned their attention to Wally.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say sorry, I mean, it was half your fault, if not more," reminded Nigel.

"Why should I say sorry? It was just a cruddy lizard with a stupid name!"

"It would be wise not to make fun of Bob," Hoagie glared.

"It would be wise for you to get a new cruddy pet!"

"I'll get you back," Hoagie responded.

Wally rolled his eyes, "Oh, I am so scared, whatever will I do," he said sarcastically.

Hoagie growled.

"Hey, where did Nigel go?" Abby questioned the group.

All of them looked around. Where was Nigel? Then music began to play and they all turned to the stage. NIGEL WAS ABOUT TO SING!

_Oh, boy,_ Abby thought.

She remembered how horrible he used to sing. (Operation DIAPER) He wasn't good.

* * *

The music to "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney was playing.

"_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Nigel was surprisingly not as bad as he used to be but he was still pretty bad. He was alittle under average in singing.

Everyone listened, especially Rachel.

_I know that you are something special _

_To you __I'd be always faithful _

_I want to be what you always needed _

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I __don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold _

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul_

Nigel hardly moved around at all, just swayed back and forth a bit with the mic in his hand. Rachel and he never lost eye contact and to her, he sang beautifully.

_You might need time to think it over _

_But I'm just fine moving forward _

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance _

_I will never make you cry, c'mon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold _

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you? _

_Maybe, do you think you could want me too? _

_I don't wanna waste your time _

_Do you see things the way I do? _

_I just wanna know that you feel it too _

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I __don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold I wont __let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul, beautiful soul _

_Your beautiful soul."_

* * *

Some of the crowd cheered abit as others were silent. Once Nigel finished, Hoagie snatched his arm as they ran to the back of the room.

The gang was puzzled. Where did Hoagie take Nigel?

"Okay, you get the duck tape," Hoagie instructed Nigel quietly.

Nigel nodded and they both gave evil smiles.

"Are we ready?" Nigel asked.

"Just about," Hoagie answered.

* * *

During this time, Muffy was up on stage singing "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles.

"Where did Hoagie and Nigel go?" Abby wondered.

_They better not of ditched me! _Wally thought, frowning if they had did so.

All of a sudden, Wally was grabbed from behind and pulled away. Wally looked up in surprise and saw Hoagie and Nigel.

"What are you guys doing?" Wally asked angrily.

Hoagie only smirked by Wally's question.

Wally started feeling nervous.

"Come on guys, what's going on?" Wally grew more nervous, I mean, his face said it all.

Hoagie and Nigel slammed Wally on a table in the back of the room.

"Hand me the duck tape," Hoagie told Nigel.

Nigel handed Hoagie the tape as Wally's eyes grew.

* * *

"What do you think happened to them?" Kuki asked.

"They're guys. Who knows?" Abby answered.

"Well, I'm going to go get me some more soda," said Kuki as she ran to the back away from the others.

"Can I get more coke?" Kuki asked the waitress.

"Yeah, whatever," she answered.

"What's wrong with you?" Kuki wondered.

"A really cute guy puked on me yesterday."

"Eww," Kuki replied, grossed out.

The waitress nodded.

"So who was this guy?"

"It was a really cute guy but I didn't get his name. He is-"

The waitress paused and looked up at the stage.

"Right there!" She pointed.

Kuki turned her head and saw Hoagie and Nigel pushing Wally onto the stage.

It looked like Wally had a head set taped to his ear with duck tape.

Kuki was stunned. Is Wally about to sing?

* * *

"I said let me go!" Wally screamed, planting his feet on the ground near the stage.

Wally struggled to keep his feet in one spot, especially when Hoagie and Nigel were trying to push him up onto the stage.

Finally, Hoagie couldn't stand it and both him and Nigel picked up Wally and threw him on stage.

"He wants a turn!" Hoagie yelled.

"Okay...Wally?" Alyssa was quite puzzled seeing Wally up there.

Alyssa jumped off stage and asked what song.

"What do you think Hoagie?" Nigel wondered

"You pick one Nigel!"

"Fine, what about 'Nothin on you' by BOB'?"

"BOOOOOOBBBB!" Hoagie cried.

Nigel slapped his palm over his face.

"Okay, not that one. What about this one?" Nigel pointed to a song.

"That could work."

"Then we'll play it. Break a leg Wally!"

"Thanks a lot! But I'm still not going to sing!"

"Well then, I bet you to sing."

"Bet me? OH CRUD!"

Hoagie smirked and motioned the Dj, Samantha, to play the music.

Wally frowned and turned his attention to the crowd, who just stared and whispered things like, "Is that who I think it is?" "Wallabee Beetles is going to sing? Where's a camera?"

Wally growled at the crowd as they stopped their snickering and the music started. It was "Hey Soul Sister" by Train.

Wally took in a giant breath and released,

"_Hey, hey, hey_

Wally sang quietly and acted like he didn't even care but he wasn't a bad singer-I mean, he was better than Nigel.

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains _

_I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind _

_Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream _

_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

That's when Wally noticed Kuki. Kuki had a giant frown on her face. Wally gulped and changed his regular face into a determined one as he actually began to sing louder,

"_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know! _

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

The whole audience was surprised by how loud Wally sang and with feeling but they weren't the only ones.

Kuki was more surprised than anyone. She raised a brow at Wally. Wally kept his eyes set on Kuki so she knew who he was talking about.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me _

_You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny _

_I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest _

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

All of a sudden, as if on cue, Kuki gave one of her famous Kuki warm smiles and blushed. Wally saw everything and grinned widely.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

Hoagie smirked and winked to Nigel.

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

_The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need _

_You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of _

_You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be _

_I want the world to see you be with me_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know! _

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight, _

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight _

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight."_

* * *

The crowds screamed as Wally blushed. Wally jumped off stage and ran in Kuki's direction.

Wally came inches away from Kuki when . . .

"Hey Wally!" Stacey jumped in front of Kuki's face.

"Stacey? What is umm . . . up?"

"I thought your singing was SO awesome!"

"Umm . . . thanks."

While this is all going on, Kuki was burning a hole in Stacey's back.

Wally started to think, _Man, when is she going to stop talking so I can speak to Kuki? !_

"Was that song for me?" Stacey wondered.

Wally was hardly paying any attention, "Uh huh."

"Really?" Stacey beamed.

"Wait-what?" Wally asked.

"That is so sweet of you, Wally!" Stacey eclaimed as she leaned in and hugged Wally tightly.

Kuki gasped and ran away. Wally sighed.

"So Wally, you want to hang out later?"

"Listen Stacey, I have to go, bye!" Wally ran to the stage where Nigel and Hoagie were.

"Okay, bye!" Stacey waved then frowned some as she watched after him.

* * *

"What happened?" Nigel questioned.

"Stacey got in the way."

"Man, that Stacey!" Hoagie cried.

"Is Kuki mad at you now?" Nigel asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Man, I'm tired of this fighting and being mad!" Hoagie screamed and stormed onto the stage.

"Let me see that," Hoagie snatched the mic away from Alyssa.

"What song?" Samantha asked.

"I guess . . . 'Upside Down' by Jack Johnson?"

"You got it!"

* * *

Hoagie was silent as he waited for the song to play. Everyone stared up at him.

"_Who's to say _

_What's impossible _

_Well they forgot _

_This world keeps spinning _

_And with each new day _

_I can feel a change in everything _

_And as the surface breaks reflections fade _

_But in some ways they remain the same _

_And as my mind begins to spread its wings _

_T__here's no stopping curiosity_

_I want to turn the whole thing upside down _

_I'll find the things they say just can't be found _

_I'll share this love I find with everyone _

_We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs _

_I don't want this feeling to go away_

Abby, Rachel, Kuki, Nigel, and Wally all started feeling bad and gave depressing faces. They knew their fight was going in a horrible direction. All of them faced the floor.

_Who's to say I can't do everything _

_Well I can try _

_And as I roll along I begin to find _

_Things aren't always just what they seem_

_I want to turn the whole thing upside down _

_I'll find the things they say just can't be found _

_I'll share this love I find with everyone _

_We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs _

_This world keeps spinning and there's no time to waste _

_Well it all keeps spinning spinning round and round and_

_Upside down _

_Who's to say what's impossible and can't be found _

_I don't want this feeling to go away_

_Please don't go away _

_Please don't go away _

_Please don't go away _

_Is this how it's supposed to be _

_Is this how it's supposed to be?"_

The spotlight faded and a lot of the crowd cheered. Hoagie stepped down silently. The whole gang was silent.

* * *

Nigel and Wally ran up to Hoagie and whispered something into his ear. Hoagie nodded and they went way in the back of the room away from the stage.

The girls were puzzled. Where did they go NOW?

"Where did they go?" Rachel asked the group.

Kuki, Abby, and Taylor hunched their shoulders.

Then music started.

_What now? _All the girls thought.

A spotlight shined on Nigel in the far right of the back of the room, with a microphone.

Everyone turned their heads and stared. Then Nigel sang, _**(Gomenasai byT.A.T.U)**_

"_What I thought wasn't mine _

_In the light _

_Was a one of a kind, _

_A precious pearl_

_When I wanted to cry _

_I couldn't cause I _

_Wasn't allowed_

_Gomenasai for everything _

_Gomenasai, I know I let you down _

_Gomenasai till the end _

_I never needed a friend _

_Like I do now."_

Rachel's eyes began to water as she continued to listen and watch Nigel.

Then, out of nowhere, Hoagie came into a second spotlight at the far left of the back of the room.

Hoagie had a microphone as well,and he began to sing,

"_What I thought wasn't all _

_So innocent _

_Was a delicate doll _

_Of porcelain_

_When I wanted to call you _

_And ask you for help _

_I stopped myself_

_Gomenasai for everything _

_Gomenasai, I know I let you down _

_Gomenasai till the end _

_I never needed a friend _

_Like I do now."_

A tear fell from Abby's eyes to the floor. Hoagie looked like he really meant it. Kuki started to walk away and Abby stopped her.

"Where are ya going, girl?"

"He won't sing, I told you he would NEVER say sorry ... even in a different language."

Kuki began to walk away when another spotlight appeared on ...Wally?

Wally took a deep breath,

"_What I thought was a dream _

_A mirage _

_Was as real as it seemed _

_A privilege_

_When I wanted to tell you _

_I made a mistake _

_I walked away_

_Gomenasai, for everything _

_Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai _

_I never needed a friend, _

_Like I do now."_

Kuki was speechless and in tears. All of the guys sang and walked in the girls direction. As they were singing, "Gomenasai means I'm sorry" flashed on the big screen TVs,

"_Gomenasai, _

_I let you down _

_Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai till the end _

_I never needed a friend _

_Like I do now."_

As the music stopped Wally, Nigel, and Hoagie were right in front of the girl's faces. The girls were silent and some were in tears.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kuki! I'm sorry for lying and I'm sorry for . . .," Wally lowered his voice, "Everything."

"I'm really am sorry!" Hoagie exclaimed, "It was a stupid bet and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Rach, I truly am and...I don't know what I would do without you."

"I know you are," Rachel responded, "But..."

"But what?" Nigel asked with a tear in his eye.

Rachel didn't answer as she grabbed hold of Abby and Kuki and they huddled up over by the stage.

The guys looked at one another puzzled and upset.

Kuki, Rachel, and Abby walked up onto the stage and took their microphones. (Crowds point of view again)

Kuki was first on the left, followed by Rachel who was in the middle, and Abby on the right. The music to 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift started to play. **(Who ever knows this song already knows what's going to happen now)**

* * *

Kuki stood on the edge of the stage feet away from Abby and Rachel. The spotlight went on her and she began,

"_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

Kuki eyes filled with many tears that her eyes were turning red. Wally watched as she sung and he began to tear up abit himself.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_  
_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_  
_Now it's too late for you_  
_And your white horse, to come around."_

Kuki stayed in position and just swayed back and forth as the spotlight moved to Rachel, who was now on the edge of the stage not far from Kuki. Tears rolled down Rachel's rosy cheeks as she began to sing,

"_Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know_

Nigel was heartbroken seeing Rachel so upset that he began to cry some as well.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around."_

The spotlight went on Abby, who walked towards the edge of the stage. Abby's (Kuki and Rachels' as well) mascara started to run from all the crying. Abby took a deep breath,

"_And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_  
_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_  
_This is a big world, that was a small town_  
_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_  
_And its too late for you and your white horse_  
_Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now."_

Abby fell to her knees and began to abit. Hoagie eye's were filled with tears at seeing her. The spotlight went on Kuki again,

"_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now!"_

Kuki fell to her knees as well as her eyes were overflowing in tears. Rachel stood in spotlight and made eye contact with Nigel,

___"Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now."_

Rachel went to her knees and cried. As the music ended, some of the audience cheered and others cried. Wally, Hoagie, and Nigel cried some and sighed in sadness.

* * *

_It didn't work, _is what went through Hoagie, Nigel, Wally, and Taylor's minds.

"I'm sorry Alyssa, we had a fun time but I think we're just going to go back to my place now," said Kuki, wiping away her tears and handing all the microphones to Samantha.

"I understand," Alyssa replied sadly.

Kuki, Abby, and Rachel walked away to their booth to get their stuff.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out," Alyssa said to Taylor.

"It isn't your fault but thanks for getting three microphones and rigging the Cds to be all love songs."

"No problem, so I guess it is over now?" Alyssa wondered.

Muffy, Samantha, Stephanie, Jacqueline, and Cindy walked towards the group of friends.

"Nope, I still have plenty of tries."

"But they aren't even speaking," Samantha responded.

"You got the Cd?" Taylor asked Alyssa.

"Which one?" Alyssa played dumb.

"You know which one, stupid, THE Cd."

"Yup," Alyssa handed it to Taylor, "Here it is."

"Thanks."

* * *

Taylor walked up to Abby, Kuki, and Rachel.

"Thanks for trying," said Abby.

"Hey, Rachel, I'm going to go stay at Alyssa's tonight with a bunch of the NICE populars, okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh and here," Taylor handed her the cd.

"What's this?"

"Just promise me you'll listen to it."

"Okay?"

"See you later sis!" Taylor walked off.

Taylor crossed her fingers, "I hope it works."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'll update real soon! Now . . . REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Anonymous reviews are accepted just click on the button below . . .**

**Click it! You know you want to!**


	22. Chapter 22:Dreams of the Truth

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, but Danny, Stacey, and people you don't recognize from the show!

**YAY! New chapter! Now let's all start dancing with bananas! Who's with me? Okay, for most of you who didn't get that, my nephew made a really short, funny, random, story weeks ago and I put it on my profile! You guys should read it, it is funny! Anyways . . . sorry I'm updating less, I'm just really busy! I have been helping a really good friend of mine that I met on fanfiction **_**Numbuh310alltheway **_**with a chat story called KND Chat Session! You guys should read it and her other stories because she is amazing also, me and her are planning some really funny stuff! I have also, had other things like my families Birthdays and stuff. I HAVE A BIG FAMILY OKAY! To be honest with you guys, during the last two songs, I cried and I thought I was the only one, but I guess I was wrong! Now time for reviews . . .**

**FuzzySlippers19: Really? I'm super happy you enjoyed it! It took me forever to write! Ugh, I really appreciate that! I spent hours looking over songs and finding the perfect ones! It felt weird to me too, but I kind of ignored the fact that a girl sang it, and I picked it for that main reason, because it fit the best! I cried too! You'll find eventually what it is! Aww thanks! It makes me so ecstatic to know that you think that!**

**KNDnumbuh007: Thanks! It took me forever on picking the songs, it is nice to know that someone appreciates it! Yeah, I thought that would be something Kuki would do, the Bob thing was just funny and random to me, the makeovers were my favorite part, and I just thought of that out of nowhere! I cried also! I guess we all have our different styles. Yup, that was me, I mean, it wasn't fair to let you guys go to the party and not me! BTW I will finish reviewing that one story tomorrow, I've been super busy and I desperately want to know what happens!**

**Laughyytaffy: LOL I'm happy that you liked it and laughed hard! I saw that and immediately I thought Nigel! I could only picture hey soul sister with one and it was Wally! I'm glad you enjoyed the party and thanks for reviewing! It makes me so happy to see that people like my story enough to review!**

**IAmAverage: They were close! I hated myself for doing that, but I have future plans for them and for that . . . they need to be broken up! You'll find out soon! Thanks for the review!**

**SuperNinjaLeperchaun: I'm glad you think so, because it took me FOREVER to write! Bob**

**Hoagie: BOOOOBBBB!**

**Me: I mean, 'the lizard' will still be spoken of a lot more so he isn't gone entirely. How about we all go up to heaven and leave Jell-o to control the earth and accidentally leave Stacey behind! Thanks for reviewing! I'll have the 60/86 story updated some time tomorrow!**

**Dragonaqua: lol that was hilarious! You are extremely funny! Poor Sally, Wally and Hoagie don't like her! They are such snake haters! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Your review always brightens up my day!**

**Shortcake31: I'm glad you liked it! I am not! Rachel killed him not me! Besides you haven't HEARD the last of him! Thanks for the review!**

**CookyyMonsterr: I cried too, I was being so emotional! Yeah, Stacey is a jerk! We all know it and there's no denying it! I'm so happy you like it! Thanks for the kind review!**

**NiiniiXpuff: I cried too! THANK YOU! You are always so sweet! I always look forward to reading a review from you! I'm glad you loved it, because it took a LONG time to make! I went threw tons of songs to find the perfect ones! Well, it does take a lot to forgive someone after all they did! *hugs you* You are one of my favorite reviewers! Thanks for making me soooo happy! *gives you a kuki bear hug* Honestly, I LOVE the long reviews! The whole point is to review so … thanks again! You'll find out the CD later and I hope you had fun at the party!**

**Numbuh310alltheway: You already know I cried too! It was sad, but they couldn't forgive THAT easily. Wally should be ashamed! Poor Bob!**

**Hoagie: BOOOOBBB!**

**Me: Whoops!**

**Wally: It was a cruddy lizard!**

**Me: I hate the way he acts sometimes too! YAY! I PICKED GOOD SONGS! Yeah, no one else really fit and I got to thinking after I chose the song and I was like…THAT'S HER FAV CHARACTER! SHE'S GOING TO FLIP! Looks like you did. Thanks for your review! LOVE YAH!**

**Sstoons3425: He does like chili dogs! Maybe, we'll just see . . . Yeah, another reviewer gave me the idea for the water! I know, that guy was so rude! I liked those songs too! I'm glad you liked them! Yeah, they couldn't forgive the guys just yet! Yes, THANK YOU, THANK YOU , THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT! I know, a lot of people r upset about you know who! THANKS! IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO HEAR YOU SAY SUCH NICE THINGS!**

**RidingtheRoughWaters: Those are my favorite couples too! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks!**

**Just a fan: THANK YOU SO MUCH! That is so sweet of you to say! I hope you don't die!**

**Angelkid3422susan: That is a coincidence! It made me cry too and I love that song! Thanks for the review!**

**Laurie43: Let's blame it all on Stacey! She makes me sooo mad sometimes! LOL yeah, I thought that was something that Kuki would do! RIP Bob, so sad! Thanks!**

**Imasmurf93: I'm glad you love it! Thank you so much for the review!**

**Rachpop15: Thanks for the silence! We all miss him! BAD STACEY! Lol that is a good guess! I hope it works too! Thanks for the review!**

**Kndmonkeys: no problem. Thanks! We'll see, maybe I could use it! Thanks again!**

**34 1362 25 FAN: AWW THANKS! It means a lot! I hope they forgive them too! **

**Numbeh013: Getting right to the point! Yup, I hate Stacey too! Thank you for the review!**

**FlareonRocks: Oh no! Please don't have any nightmares! Here is a chapter especially for no nightmares! Thanks!**

**Charmedprincess101: Yeah, I think it is pretty sad myself, but we can only hope for it to work! Thanks for the review!**

**Superninjapiratezombieinspace: I would answer, but then it wouldn't be a surprise! Your name is Chloe? That's a really pretty name, I don't hear it that often but I like it! Ooh cookies! Thank you for reviewing and the cookies! Yum!**

**ImmortalDarkPassion: Let's hope it works! You were on the list because you are too kind! Thank you! I hope everything works out too, just cross your fingers!**

**Aznkitten101 p: Thanks! Yeah, it took me a long time picking the right songs, I'm just happy to know they were perfect!**

**-ThE PiNk PwInCeSs-: Thanks! You are sooooo sweet! I'm just so happy that you like it!**

**Anonymouslyawesome: Ugh, try writing it! I was nearly in tears myself! LOL funny skit thing! Those really make me laugh! MUAHAHAHAHA! Stacey is gone….for now! THANK YOU! You don't know how happy that makes me! It is nec to know that you like it and me! Sure, but I do need to know… Would you rather him be called Ace, The Teen, or Piotr? Boo Hoagie! I thought it was funny!**

**Stives117: I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much, that means a lot! **

**A Fan of KND: That's not a bad idea. THANK YOU SO MUCH! It makes me like crazy happy to see people really like this! PLEASE DON'T EXPLODE! HERE YOU GO!**

**To Everyone: THANKS YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME TO SEE SO MANY PEOPLE LIKING MY STORY! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Dreams of the Truth

**Saturday 8:45 P.M.**

**Time Till Dance: 6 days, 22 hours, 15 minutes, and 25 seconds. **

Alyssa's House

"So, you gave it to her?" Alyssa asked Taylor .

"Yup, but I think we need to bring in plan C as well," said Taylor .

"Wait, I thought the CD was plan C?" Muffy wondered.

"No, that was plan B, right?" Samantha responded.

"No, plan B was getting them to sing their feelings at the party," corrected Jacqueline.

"I thought that was plan A?" Stephanie replied.

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I thought plan A was the slumber party," said Samantha.

"That wasn't Taylor 's idea, it was Kuki's, so it wasn't plan A," Muffy answered.

"Ugh, let's just start all over and make what Taylor said plan C was to plan A!" Alyssa yelled, frustrated.

"What was plan C again?" Jacqueline asked.

"Hey, the only reason you want it plan A is because that's the first letter in your name!" Muffy called out.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Fine, let's just make it plan M!" Alyssa screamed.

"Works for me," Muffy squealed.

"No, plan S," Stephanie demanded.

"Aww thanks Steph," Samantha was touched.

"Not because of you! My name starts with an S too you know?"

"Be quiet guys let's just make it plan T!" Alyssa announced.

"Why, for Taylor ?" Samantha questioned.

"Why not?"

"Look guys, let's just say plan C!" Taylor declared.

"Genius! Why didn't we think of that?" Muffy asked the group.

"Good idea Taylor !" Jacqueline cheered.

Taylor and Alyssa slapped their palms over their own faces.

"Now, you think plan B will work?"

"Maybe," Taylor answered.

"I think we should do plan C just to be on the safe side."

"Why do you guys care so much?" asked a voice from the corner.

"Because Rachel is my sister and I want what is best for her, and Kuki, Abby, Wally, Hoagie, and Nigel are my friends."

"What makes you think it's best for her?"

"Because she LOVES Nigel and so do the others with their guys."

"How do you know?"

"They told me. Any other questions Chloe?"

"Yeah, what is plan C?"

Taylor smirked.

* * *

Uno House

Nigel, Hoagie, and Wally slowly entered the house. They felt EXTREMELY depressed.

"I . . . can't believe it didn't work," Hoagie sighed in sadness, as he fell onto the couch.

"I know," Wally whispered.

All three of them still carried tears in their eyes, for they were to upset to wipe them away.

"What now?" Hoagie asked the group.

There was silence. They all felt miserable. They thought for sure their plan would work and…It backfired.

"We should still try and make the most of it," said Nigel, "Even if are hearts are slowly tearing…"

Hoagie shook his head. He was depressed, but never once thought his heart was being ripped out, so they striked out once…BIG DEAL! The girls just needed more time is all, he figured they'd be friends again in no time and-even though he lost two of the most wonderful things last night-that he would try to make the best out of it…for his friends and himself.

"Come on guys! Wally, do you want to prank someone?"

"Hoagie, can't you see we aren't in the mood?"

"Seriously, we can't mope forever."

"Why not?" Nigel questioned.

"For one . . . we need to live our lives, two . . . We just need to give the girls some time…"

"And three?" asked Wally.

"The readers don't want to read about us moping! What's the fun in that?"

"What readers?" Nigel asked, thinking Hoagie was crazy.

"Right there!" Hoagie points to the readers.

"Whoa," Wally was speechless.

"Hey you!" Hoagie calls to a reader, "Yes you, call me sometime!"

"What about a smiley face?" Nigel questions a reader.

"You really think I have muscle?" Wally asks.

"What do you mean I'm not your favorite?" Hoagie gets angry.

"I do not have rainbow monkey boxers!" Nigel protests.

"Aww, you're just saying that," Wally blushes.

"Well…why don't you like me, huh?"

"I'm **sorry**, for not liking the beach, but I hate it!"

"Actually, I'm wanting to date Kuki at the moment, but if we don't work out . . . let's just say we'll talk."

"Well… I'm insulted," Hoagie said in shock.

"What? I NEVER had a crush on Fanny!" Nigel screams, "Who's spreading these lies?"

"I would, but my mum would kill me."

"I do to have funny jokes! I'm not a dork! Hey, you come back here!"

"I'm sorry if I'm weird, but I don't want to date my cousin!"

"Well… it all started the day I was born. My mum called me a little miracle."

"Hello!"

"Who said that?" Nigel questions.

"I'm the writer can we get back to the story now?"

"But I was just about to tell them about my first fight," Wally wines.

"Maybe they would like to hear your potty training story instead?"

"NO! Fine, I'll tell them later."

"Come on guys, let's go do something tomorrow!" Hoagie cried.

"Like what?" Nigel sighed in sadness.

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something…but just promise me you guys will stop moping."

Wally and Nigel exchange glances, "Fine."

"Good, who's up for a movie tonight?"

* * *

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" the blonde Aussie questioned me._

"_YES, I think it would be fun!" I cheered, jumping up and down causing my raven, haired ponytail to bounce side to side._

"_Ha!" the boy scoffed, "More like cruddy pain city!"_

"_How could you get hurt?" I wondered, giving a confused look._

"_I wouldn't you cruddy Sheila! You would!" Wally clarified._

_We were eleven years old, and for the last two days I have been begging-no, pleading for Wally-I, mean- Numbuh 4 to teach me how to… _

"_But Wally…" I gave my famous puppy dog eyes, "You said you would teach me."_

_Wally easily gave in and handed me his skateboard._

"_Yay!" I cheered, hugging Wally excitedly._

_His cheeks turned the shade of a tomato, but not long after, faded away._

_I threw the skateboard on the ground and placed my feet on carefully._

"_Like this?" I asked him, anxiously._

_Wally nodded in response._

"_Now what do I do?" _

"_Keep your balance and make sure to-"_

_Before he could finish, I lost my balance and fell backward into Wally's arms. I blushed madly and so did he. I could see into his sweet, green eyes. They were so…adorable._

"…_think about what you are doing," he finished his sentence._

_We stayed in the same position for about five minutes Wally lifted me up and rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously._

"_Maybe…"_

_I listened intently for what he was about to say._

"_Maybe I could help you a bit more…"_

"_That would be great!" I beamed._

_Wally came over to me and balanced me back on the skateboard. He moved my arms far off from my side so I could practice for when I lost my balance. _

"_Okay…Umm…Now let's try moving alittle," he requested._

_I started to sweat I didn't know what to do. I began to panic._

"_Wally, I don't think I should do this after all! I don't think I can!"_

"_You can!" he motivated me, "You just have to try, and don't worry…I won't let anything bad happen to you Kooks."_

_I gave a bright grin._

_He called me Kooks. That's so sweet._

'_Did I just call her Kooks? Oh crud, I am so stupid!' Wally thought._

_I blushed at the compliment and stayed still, so maybe the board wouldn't make me fall over again._

"_Are you ready?" he asked._

"_I-I…"_

"_Don't say it!"_

"_Can't"_

"_Kuki, you can! Just try!"_

_Wally put one of his feet on the skateboard as I kept standing still on it. _

"_You bugged me all this time just to say you don't want me to do it!"_

"_Yup," I answered quickly._

"_That's got to be the stupidest thing I have ever-"_

_Just then a gust of wind blew on us, and as it did the skateboard began to move. We both glanced at one another as the board-with both of us on it- made its way down a steep hill road. We both immediately screamed when the board moved swiftly down the hill. I hugged onto him tightly so we wouldn't loose each other._

"_AHHHHHH!" we screamed._

_The hill was the tallest thing you would ever see. The wind threshed against our faces as we came down with a…. BANG! The skateboard finally stopped, but we ended up flying off of it into an old mattress that just happened to be thrown out by someone. As soon as we hit the mattress we burst out into fits of laughter. _

"_Did you see your face?" I laughed so hard._

"_What about you? I haven't seen you more scared sense the time that the Rainbow Monkey Movie was all sold out!"_

_Wally and I could barely breathe from all the laughing. We had so much fun!_

"_Next time we go on roller blades!" I cried._

"_Agreed," he finally stopped laughing._

"_Hey, want to go play some video games and me beat you at them?" I taunted._

"_Ha, you're going down, Sanban!"_

"_In your dreams, Beetles!"_

_We both continued to laugh, walking all the way to my house to play video games._

* * *

Dream/Flashback Change

**(I would like to call this 'Christmas in July')**

"_He's making a list, checking it twice, gonna find out who's naughty or nice," the music rang threw the whole room._

"_I love this song!" I cheered, clapping my hands together happily._

"_I don't know why you talked me into going to this cruddy Christmas party," Wally spat._

"…_Because this will be the last thing for us to do before Abby moves up to supreme leader," I replied, "Also, I thought you liked parties and Christmas?"_

"_I do, I just hate all those cruddy songs and everyone acting so…"_

"_Like me…Cheery!"_

"_Exactly, where's Numbuh 2?"_

"_Over there by the punch bowl," I pointed, "He's with Cree."_

_Wally shrugged, "When is he ever going to leave her alone? Can't he see Cree is talking to Maurice?"_

"_Love is blind Wally."_

"_You're telling me! Who would like Cree anyways?"_

"_Don't be rude Wally, a lot of people would."_

_Wally scoffed and ran over to Numbuh 2._

_Man, what I would give for him to dance with me or talk with me more, or even… stand under the mistletoe with me._

_I sighed. He would never do any of that._

"_Hey."_

_I turned around and saw Abby._

"_Hey Abby, are you enjoying yourself?"_

"_Yeah . . . Are you?"_

"_Umm . . . yeah," I sighed even more._

"_You want Wally to dance with you, don't you?"_

"_Who me?" I pointed to myself, "That's crazy, he's my best friend."_

"_Best friend that you like," she smirked._

"_He's my friend Abby, nothing more."_

"_Are you sure about that?"_

_I started getting annoyed._

"_Can we talk about something else please?"_

"_Sure, has he gotten you a present yet?"_

"_No," my head drooped, "I don't think he is going to."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I don't, but he probably hasn't."_

"_Have you gotten him anything?"_

"_Yup," I beamed._

"_What is it?"_

"_I can't tell you, it is a surprise."_

"_Well, when are you going to give it to him?"_

"_Tonight."_

"_After the last Christmas, couple dance?"_

"_Probably," I said sadly._

"_Just ask him to dance."_

"_I can't._

"_Never say you can't Kuki."_

_My mind went blank. That saying sounded very familiar. The skateboarding! I loved those things! Wally said the same thing to me, never say I can't. _

"_Abby'll see you around," then Abby went over to Hoagie and smacked him with her hat, because he kept flirting with Cree._

_I wonder if she likes him?_

_I began to feel depressed. I wasn't having fun anymore. I just went over to an empty chair and sulked._

"_What's wrong?"_

_I lifted my head and saw Wally._

"_Aren't you having any fun?" he looked rather concerned._

"_Yeah," is all I said._

_He sat down next to me._

"_What's the matter?"_

"_I don't know, I'm just not into the Christmas spirit anymore," I began to tear up._

_Wally first gave a sympathetic look, but quickly it changed determined._

"…_Dashing threw the snow," Wally actually started to sing._

"…_In a one-horse open sleigh," I finished for him._

"_O'er the fields we go…" he waited for me to sing more._

_I grinned, "Laughing all the way…" we both laughed into each other's faces._

"_Bells on bob tails ring…"we started to sing together._

"BOOOOOBBBBB!"

"Hoagie, stay out of Kuki's dream/flashback!"

"_Making spirits bright. What fun it is to laugh and sing! A sleighing song tonight!" we both sang as people stared._

"_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh"_

_Afterwards, the song 'Jingle bell ROCK' began to play and me and Wally danced and sang it like we were crazy people, but we had fun!_

_We sang many other different songs and didn't care who was watching, well, atleast I didn't._

_After about 7 songs, Wally and I sat down together._

"_Thanks Wally, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be having as much fun as I do now."_

_Wally blushed._

"_Your welcome, I actually got something for you," he pulled out a horribly rapped gift from underneath the exact seats we were singing at._

"_You got me something!" I beamed._

"_Yeah," he blushed, "I felt bad about last year so…"_

_I grabbed my present from behind the chair and handed it to him, "Merry Christmas!"_

"_Cool-I mean-Merry Christmas, Kooks!" I smiled._

_I un-wrapped his gift and saw the best gift anyone has ever given me . . . onion rings!_

"_Wow, I don't know what to say!"_

"_I thought it would go great with the fries I got you last year. Oh, and look under them!"_

_I looked under them and spotted a very pretty ring with a rainbow monkey on it._

"_This is so cute, Wally! Thank you!" I hugged him tightly and when I pulled away he turned red._

"_Open yours!" I instructed._

_He opened his as fast as anyone has ever un-wrapped a gift before. He pulled out . . . a video game, but not just any video game…A rainbow monkey video game!_

"_Uhh, thanks Kooks."_

"_Open the box!" I demanded._

"_Why?"_

"_Just do it!"_

_He followed what I asked and inside was a picture of Wally and I from last year, a rainbow monkey note pad, and a box of chewy pellets._

"_Whoa, cool Kooks! What's with the note pad?"_

"_I have one too! When you feel upset, mad, really happy, or even crazy you write your emotions in it! It can be drawing and there are spaces for you to write too!"_

_Wally smiled._

"_Thanks Kuki, but you tricked me!"_

_I giggled, "Yup."_

_He was about to say something when the slow, last dance came up. 'Last Christmas' was playing._

"_Umm . . . Kooks, you want to dance?" he held out his hand._

_I excitedly took it and he led me to the dance floor._

"_You don't have to Wally, I know you hate it."_

"_Yeah I do, but I want to."_

_We both dance slowly. It was weird and awkward, but I loved it!_

_The song was almost over and I wished it could've lasted forever, but it didn't. Once it was over, me and Wally broke apart and went back to our seats._

"_Fun," I blushed._

"_Yeah."_

"_Look you too!" yelled Hoagie._

_We looked up and saw an mistletoe over us. I looked at him and he at me. After about a second, he brushed it off, but I didn't. I took my chance and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. He grew red, and just as I did so…FLASH! Abby had taken a picture. _

_Wally was in a daze for a second then started yelling at Abby._

"_Get rid of hit!"_

_Abby handed it over to me, and I looked at it. (It was one of those fast cameras)_

_I looked so sweet. That night was one of the most treasured nights of all and I would never forget it. I slipped the picture in my pocket and continued with the night. _

* * *

Dream/Flashback over

Kuki turned to her side in her sleep. She smiled widely enjoying all of the good memories. Meanwhile, in Abby's mind…

* * *

Dream/Flashback

"_Have you seen Abby?" a teenager with goggles on and auburn hair asked._

"_Nope," a violet eyed, girl replied, "I haven't seen her sense History, but she seemed awfully excited."_

"_About What?" a blonde, bowl cut haired boy wondered._

" _During study hall, Brandon left her a note saying, 'I have to tell you something'!" Kuki squealed with excitement._

_Hoagie's eyes widened._

"_What about, I mean, he is her boyfriend?"_

"_Well . . . Maybe he just realized how much he really loved her and they are going to get married!"_

"_Married?" Hoagie thought Kuki was being foolish, "Kuki, she's only 14, how can she get married?"_

"_Maybe you should ask her at the ceremony."_

"_Is it going to be a big wedding?" Wally wondered._

"_Why?"_

"_I hate big weddings."_

"_Well . . . I love them!"_

"_So do I," Wally changed his mind._

"_She hardly knows him!"_

"_They have been dating for a year Hoagie, how much more time do they need?"_

"_Ugh, but her parents would never allow it!" Hoagie cried._

"_You're right, they'll probably elope! That is so romantic!"_

_Hoagie slapped himself in the face, "They can't elope!"_

"_What is cantaloupe?" Wally questioned._

"_Not 'cantaloupe' Wally, ELOPE."_

"_Then what is 'Elope'?"_

"_You run off together, no wedding."_

"_Cool, we'll do that-I mean- that is what I would do! No cruddy ceremonies."_

"_Abby is not eloping!" Hoagie screamed._

"_Why, would you be upset if she did?" Wally smirked._

"_No, she just…wouldn't do that!"_

"_Well, I have to go to class! Bye Hoagie, bye Wally!" Kuki waved and then fled the scene._

"_Me too… Are you coming Hoagie?" Wally asked._

"_I'll be there in a second," Hoagie sulked._

"_Okay."_

_Hoagie leaned against his locker and slowly drooped down to the floor. He started thinking about Abby and he boyfriend BRANDON. He, honestly, wasn't a bad guy, but for some odd reason, that Hoagie couldn't explain, he didn't like him too much. _

_All of a sudden, Hoagie could have sworn he heard crying from around the corner. He easily made his way onto his feet and stepped closer to the sound. He heard moaning and someone crying there eyes out. _

_Hoagie was surprised to see Abby right behind the corner. As he took a few more steps closer to her, many thoughts were swarming in his mind._

'_What is wrong with Abby? Why is she crying? She almost never cries.'_

_Abby was on the floor in a cradled position, with her head in between her knees so no one could see her cry. But Hoagie knew she was crying, he heard sniffs of a stopped up nose and whimpering. _

_He couldn't take seeing her this way, it just wasn't Abby. He kneeled down to her level and placed his hand on her shoulder. It startled her. She looked strait up into his caring and sorry eyes. Her face was covered in tears you can tell that she had been crying long and hard. _

_Hoagie fell to the floor and sat down next to her. Abby un-cradled herself and had her legs strait out on the floor, her head against the wall. Hoagie scooted closer to her. _

_It wasn't the first time Hoagie had ever caught her crying. He's seen her cry only a few times before though. Abby seemed so helpless and lost. Hoagie wondered what was up._

"_Are you okay?" Hoagie asked sympathetically._

_Abby wiped a tear from her cheek._

"_Not really."_

"_What happened?"_

"_It was Brandon."_

_Many thoughts ran threw Hoagie's mind. What did he do to her?_

"_Kuki told me he left you a note and you were real excited."_

"_I was," was all she had to say._

_Hoagie's eyes drooped. He HATED seeing Abby like this. She just wasn't her!_

"_What did Brandon do?"_

"_He didn't really do anything."_

_Hoagie was stumped. If he didn't do anything why was she crying?_

"_Then why are you crying?"_

"_I-he is moving away…"_

"_He's moving! Why?"_

"_His parents got a big job offer in New York."_

"_New York? What did he say?"_

"_He didn't say anything! That's the point!"_

_Hoagie was now confused._

"_When his parents told him, he didn't even try to convince them otherwise! All he did was say 'Okay'! What kind of boyfriend is that? He said he loved me, he said he cared for me, he said he didn't want to leave me…And he just…left."_

"_You mean he is already gone?"_

"_He leaves this weekend. He said it would be best for everyone if we saw other people ,and that long distance relationships don't work!"_

_Abby began to cry even harder into Hoagie's shoulder. She just needed someone to cry with, someone to comfort her, someone like…Hoagie. _

_Hoagie rapped his arms around Abby in a tight embrace._

"_It is okay Abby, everything will be alright."_

_Abby just cried harder. Not caring for people to come out of class and see her like this especially with Hoagie. She was heartbroken, she felt that nothing could make her sadness fade._

"_Everything will be okay soon, I promise," she reassured her._

"_I…Loved…Him," Abby whispered in a hush tone, but Hoagie heard and it broke his heart._

"_You don't need him Abby; he's just a boy, an in-considerate boy."_

"_He wasn't just a boy Hoags, he was more than that."_

"_Look Abs, how about I take you somewhere to make it all go away?"_

_Hoagie stood to his feet and offered his hand to Abby._

"_What could POSSIBLY make this all go away?" Abby wondered, looking strait at his hand._

"_You'll see."_

"_What about school?"_

"_We've already missed half the class already, what's the other half going to do?"_

_Abby gave a slight grin and took his hand that was offered before, and Hoagie pulled her upward to her feet._

"_Follow me," Hoagie said, leading Abby out the door, holding her hand the entire time._

_Abby kept thinking, 'If this is a clown or chili dogs then it won't make me happy.'_

_Hoagie jumped onto his bike and he signaled her to sit on the handlebars._

"_Oh no, Abby isn't riding on that thing!"_

"_Come on Abby, it is better than walking."_

_Abby had always taken the bus to school so . . . she didn't have her bike with her. But Hoagie loved his bike so much, it made him always feel like a kid. _

_Abby jumped onto his handlebars and Hoagie started riding off._

"_Where are you taking me?" she wondered._

_Hoagie didn't respond, he wanted it to be a surprise._

_He rode as fast as he could without Abby falling off. She kept a good grip onto his bike._

_Finally they arrived at a-it appeared to be-a cave._

_Abby was confused. THIS is what he wanted to show her to make her feel better…A CAVE!_

"_Umm…Are we here?"_

"_Yup," he responded with a smirk as Abby leaped off his bike handles._

_Hoagie placed his bike behind a bush nearby and took Abby's hand._

"_Do you trust me?" _

_Abby nodded._

"_Then follow me."_

_Hoagie ran inside the cave with Abby's hand in his, but they didn't take notice._

_It was dark. So pitch dark that they couldn't see. All you could see was their eyes._

"_Umm…This is nice and all, but I don't see how a DARK CAVE MAKES ME FEEL BETTER!" Abby screamed._

"_Shhh you'll wake up the bats."_

"_Bats? There are bats?"_

"_It is a pretty BATTY place," Hoagie began to laugh at his joke._

_Abby smacked him with her hat._

"_Oww, what was that for?"_

"_That was one of the lamest jokes ever!"_

"_Well…You hit my nose!"_

"_Sorry, Abby was aiming for your head."_

"_Yeah, that makes me feel SO MUCH better," replied Hoagie sarcastically._

"_Now, what are you looking for?"_

_Hoagie started feeling around._

"_Found it!"_

"_That's my shoulder!"_

"_Sorry…Now, I found it!"_

_Hoagie pressed a button and a bright light, which was actually a reflection of the sun's rays, were in their sight. At first they couldn't open their eyes but when they did…_

"_Whoa!"_

_Hoagie smirked. It was Sticky Beard's old pirate ship that was lost for years, and there was a big hole in it with bunches of candy and more spewing from it. _

"_You found it! How did you-I mean, what was- this is amazing!" Abby said in awe, moving her eyes all around the cave._

_This is how the story goes… Sticky beard and his mates traveled to and fro across the Atlantic threw the Pacific ocean in search of candy. _

_One day a tragic windstorm hit and the whole crew had to escape before it was too late. Many wanted to stay, including the faithful and sticky captain. But out of much persuasion, Sticky beard and the rest of his crew abandoned ship. Right when they did so, they watched as their most precious ship sunk into the deep dark ocean._

_Much later, the pirates were uncovered in Hawaii, stealing anything that was sugary or sweet._

_Soon the supreme Leader Numbuh 5 captured them and locked them in the arctic prison to rot for eternity._

_About a month later, they escaped and were never seen again. Some say they went in search for their great ship, others say they went to start off new lives, but no one knows for sure what happened. _

… _And the ship was never seen or located again._

_Abby was in awe, she had been searching for this ship sense she was eleven. They all thought it was lost forever, but Hoagie found it._

"_How did you-"_

"_One day I was in the mood for exploration and I uncovered this cave. Curiosity got the best of me and… I found it! I wanted to show it to you for your birthday, but I thought this was better."_

_Abby gave the biggest smile you have ever seen and attacked Hoagie with a large embrace. So large, that they fell to the ground._

"_Hoagie, I don't know what to say," Abby was still in utter shock, but extremely happy._

"_Just say… 'Thank you, you amazingly hot, funny, cool guy and I promise I will never hit you with my hat again'"._

"_In your dreams," Abby chuckled._

_Hoagie gave a playful glare._

"_You want some candy?" Hoagie wondered._

"_Are you kidding? It is like me saying would you like chilidogs. Of coarse I do!"_

"_Then let's go for it!"_

_Immediately Abby jumped in a pile of candy and began to eat, and signaled Hoagie to join. Hoagie laughed a bit and jumped in with her._

* * *

Dream/Flashback over

Abby giggled in her sleep and couldn't stop. Over by Rachel, she was dreaming too…

* * *

Dream/Flashback

_I placed a beautiful butterfly necklace around my neck. I was wearing a purple blouse and blue jeans. I just hope it wasn't too much or too less. I always thought butterflies made me think of purple so I went with it. My hair was all done and I was just about ready. _

_I was excited and at the same time nervous. I peeked in the mirror to see if I had anything in my teeth; the last thing I wanted was to be embarrassed tonight of all nights. Everything had to go perfectly. _

"_Hey," said my sister Taylor in the doorway, "Got a date tonight?"_

_I blushed, "Yeah."_

"_Is he hot?"_

"_Taylor!" _

"_Well…Is he?"_

"_Kind of, well…I think so."_

"_Really, what does he look like?" she question sitting Indian style on my bed._

"_Well…He has a slight accent, he works a lot, and he is an old friend."_

"_Ooh, an old friend, but that isn't what I asked."_

"_He looks like a guy."_

_Taylor glared at the answer._

"_What?"_

"_Tell me!"_

"_Okay, he has beautiful eyes, his skin is a bit pale, he likes wearing sunglasses, and he is…"_

"_Is what?"_

"_Bald."_

"_Bald? You like a bald guy!"_

_I nodded slowly, thinking if she thought bald guys were cool or weird._

"_He sounds cool."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, so he is an old friend close to your heart?"_

"_I wouldn't say that, I mean, this is our first date."_

"_But you like him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then here," Taylor put my hair up in a ponytail, but left my bangs out, "So he can see your eyes."_

"_Thanks Taylor."_

"_Has he kissed you yet?" Taylor loved asking me these awkward questions._

"_No, why is that bad?"_

_Taylor thought for a second._

"_No, I was just curious, I would have thought he had kissed you."_

"_He isn't really the kissing type of guy."_

"_Mhm, well… If he does really care about you, then he will and so will you. Anyway…Good luck on your date."_

_She walked out the room. How could she just leave me thinking that? Now I'm going to be even more worried the entire time! That's when I heard the doorbell, and someone answered. I quickly got my sweater, just incase, and ran down the stairs._

_My brother answered the door and he was giving my date the dreaded stink eye._

"_Are you sure my sister wants you here?"_

_I could tell he was getting frustrated._

"_Yes, I want him here Harvey, now go eat your dinner!" I told him._

"_Fine," my brother stormed off._

"_Hey Nigel, are you ready?"_

"_Yup, let's go!" he grabbed hold of my hand and I blushed, he blushed back ._

_I slammed the door shut and Nigel and I were off. We were going to go eat, then see a movie, and then we would see what would happen from then._

_What movie were we going to see, probably some romantic comedy of some sort. We arrived to eat and the waiter sitted us. It was nothing too fancy it was just a place to eat burgers or whatever I wanted to eat. I remembered what my friends told me, and all their advice. _

_Don't eat salad! It makes them think you're trying to impress them with your maturity or something, plus you would get hungry later._

_Don't eat burgers! They're messy and they have onions on them and if you want a good night kiss…_

_I stopped them, "But what if I take off the onions?"_

"_He'll think you are expecting a kiss, bad move."_

_Don't eat chicken! It has pepper on them that could easily get stuck to your teeth._

_Don't foods you eat with your hands! They're TOO messy_

_So many rules I have to follow! I'm going to starve!_

"_Then what can I eat?"_

"_What about their pasta? Their pasta is the short tube like kind if it was the normal spaghetti kind well…You would starve!"_

"_Their small pasta?" I asked._

_They nodded._

"_I'll have the pasta," I told the waiter proudly._

"_Sorry, we just ran out."_

_I'm doomed._

"_How about acouple of burgers? Does that sound O.K. Rachel?" Nigel asked._

_It was his money after all._

"_Sounds good," I replied sweetly._

_The waiter left. Oh crud, the dinner talk! What did they say about the dinner talk?_

_Be yourself. Act like you would with a friend he is just a person like you or me._

_ Jokes are always a great start for good conversation._

_Don't talk too much, boys hate that!_

_Don't be quiet, he'll think your not paying attention, your nervous, or you don't care._

_Do not to bring up anything too awkward, then you might as well forget seeing him again._

_Try and fake interest in something he likes! It helps A LOT._

_So many rules, I hate rules!_

"_So…How have you been?"_

"_Good, I mean, we saw each other yesterday," he chuckled._

"_Oh yeah, I forgot."_

"_Hey, why did the chicken cross the road?"_

_He raised a brow._

"_To get to the other side," I laughed._

_He just stared at me with a 'random much' face. I'm so stupid! That wasn't funny, it sounds like a joke Hoagie would use. _

_My face grew pink with embarrassment._

"_So…Did you have fun in the Galactic Kids Next Door?"_

"_Oh, yeah it was fun I guess, but it was mostly hard work."_

"_Cool," I smiled._

_That was not what he was looking for._

"_Umm…Yeah, I guess so."_

"_I'm having a real fun time, I mean, usually I have fun with friends but I guess this is just a really fun day, I am so glad I was able to come. That is funny to say, isn't it?" I babbled and he just stared at me. _

_Everything was the most awkward ever. The whole moment was completely awkward. I thanked God our food had arrived._

_Nigel grabbed his burger and began to eat. I looked down at that juicy, delicious, messiness of horror placed before me. I want to eat it so much, but I am afraid that I will make a mess. Nigel isn't making a mess! Why can't he make a mess to make me feel better. NIGEL UNO MAKE A MESS! He was cleaner then my mother! I was shocked._

_He stopped to eat his burger and set his gaze on me._

"_Aren't you going to eat?"_

"_I-"_

_Don't be rude Rachel, don't be rude._

"_Yeah, but first I'm going to go…"_

_What did they say?_

_Don't say bathroom!_

_Don't descibe it!_

_Don't say I'll be right back or he'll be suspicious_

_Don't try and hold it!_

_Don't say I see an old friend to talk to, he may want to say hi!_

* * *

_…_

"_I'm going to go…Powder my nose."_

"_Powder your nose?"_

"_Yeah, I'm just going to…_

_He waited for my answer._

"_I got to go pee," I did not just say that!_

"_Umm…Okay."_

_I ran faster that Wally would to get to the bathroom._

"_I am so embarrassed, I wish I never agreed to this date," I said to myself._

"_Hey girl," it was…Abby?_

"_Oh hey, what are you doing here?"_

"_Just having dinner with my brother and his kids, you?"_

"_On a date with Nigel."_

"_Really?" Abby looked interested._

"_Yeah, but I totally embarrassed myself! I didn't follow all the rules."_

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Do you know the number one rule?"_

_I gave a quizzical look._

"_Be yourself."_

"_I can't around him! I need-"_

"_You used to be friends with him and you were normal, just be your normal self and forget the rules."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_Abby nodded. After our short conversation, I left back to our booth._

_As soon as I got to the booth, I stuffed the burger into my mouth and ate it super fast. I was hungry! I had a bit of ketchup on my face, but I didn't care. I just wiped it off with my napkin. _

_Nigel smiled, and I smiled back._

"_I'm having a lot of fun tonight!" I exclaimed._

"_So am I."_

_I accidentally dropped my fork and when I went to go grab it from the floor, I tripped the waiter causing the pie he was holding too hit Nigel in the face._

_OH CRUD! He won't ever want to date me again!_

"_I'm so sorry Nigel, I didn't mean for that! Please forgive me! I should have listened to the rules!"_

_Nigel removed his glasses. Besides his eyes, his whole face was covered in cream was the pie._

"_Rules? What rules?"_

"_I-they are rules for a first date."_

_Nigel's eyes widened._

"_You have rules too?"_

_I was shocked to hear him say that, I nodded._

"_My friends told me a bunch of cruddy rules too!"_

"_Really?" I beamed._

"_Yeah, why do you think I ate my burger so…"_

"_Clean," I finished his sentence._

"_Yes! ...You know, my friends also said that I couldn't hit my date with food?"_

"_Really?" I was surprised by that._

"_Nope," he took a bunch of cream off his face and hit me with it._

_We then started a food fight with everything that was on our table._

"_I'm sorry but I'm afraid you have to leave now!" said the manager._

_We understood and left. It was now time for the movie! We went to go see a movie the most appropriate for our age…Toy Story 3._

_We enjoyed the movie! It was awesome for the most part. He didn't put his arm around me, but he told me that was what he was supposed to do. We felt like kids again._

_Afterwards, we lied on the soft grass, watched the stars and talked for hours._

"_This was the best first date ever!" said Nigel._

_I laughed._

"_You know what my numbuh 1 rule is?"_

_He looked at me._

"_You." _**(I know, super corny, but let's just say 'AWW' and move on)**

* * *

Dream/Flashback over

Rachel smiled. All she could dream about was Nigel, but she loved every minute of it.

* * *

Morning!

Kuki yawned, and stretched out her arms. She looked down at her two friends still asleep.

It took her a moment to remember her dreams, once she did she sighed. She hated the thought of not seeing Wally, not talking to Wally, or not even looking at Wally, but he broke her heart and after last night . . . there was no way that it would ever be repaired.

He loved Wally more than anything else in the world, but that was all in the past. A tear dripped from the end her nose. She started to think of THE song they played last night, how it made her feel.

It made her feel terrible about herself and the whole situation. She ALMOST regretted listening to it, but it was the only thing that made life any sense at the moment.

Kuki glanced at the clock, 11:00 A.M.! OH NO! If they wanted to go, they had to go now before the afternoon hit and it would be too hot. She carefully shook her friends to wake up.

Rachel awoke first and when she did, she woke up with a smile? She looked up at the mirror and when she realized this, she glared.

She had no intention of feeling this way! How could she feel this way about Nigel again after last night? She felt happy and sad every time she thought about him. All the memories they shared couldn't be forgotten, and she did try. The last thing she wanted was to feel guilty about her choice, but she did. She had to think positive, or in other words…NIGEL GET OUT OF MY HEAD! She knew what caused this pain, it was THE CD. Taylor ruined everything! Now she couldn't stop the madness of guilt, depression, and happiness at the same time!

Abby opened her eyes and noticed Kuki and Rachel getting ready. It was time to go!

She remember the day she fell in love with Hoagie, the day she couldn't stop thinking of him, the day she realized she liked him, the day she knew her life meant something, and any day that remotely came back to Hoagie.

She was on an emotional roller coaster! Those dreams last night meant more to her then anyone would ever think. The good times and the bad, she remembered, he was always there to comfort her, to make things better, and to bring joy even if he wasn't funny. She couldn't recall her ever really doing that for him, even last night after his lizard died Rachel comforted him more. Maybe it was because she was guilty? There was no telling. She felt bad either way. He was one of the closest friends she had ever had, sometimes he would call in the middle of night to ask her if she was asleep, it would annoy her, but it touched her. She knew it was just a stupid bet, but for some reason, she couldn't pull from being angry at him . . . not this time.

"Are we ready?" Kuki wondered.

"Yeah," Rachel nearly whispered.

"Yeah, let's go get some sun at the beach baby," Abby cried, but inside she was crying, just like Rachel and Kuki were.

"Then let's go."

Uno House

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE, ANYWHERE BUT THERE!" Nigel screamed in terror holding on to the bars of the back of his bed, while Hoagie and Wally pulled on his legs.

"Come on Nigel, you'll have fun!" Hoagie cried struggling to get Nigel to let go.

"NO, I'M NOT GOING!"

"You're going!" Wally yelled, pulling harder on Nigel's leg, while Hoagie had the other.

"NO, I HATE IT!"

"We don't care just come!"

"NO!"

Wally and Hoagie pulled harder and grunted.

"YOU GUYS KNOW I HATE IT!"

"Come on Nigel!"

Wally and Hoagie pulled so hard that Nigel's pants were pulled off.

"Hahahahaha I knew you wore rainbow monkey boxers!" Wally laughed.

Hoagie tried to keep himself from laughing but he couldn't do it. They both burst out in laughter, still holding tightly to Nigel's legs.

"That's not funny guys! Now pull them up!"

"Not until you let go!"

"NEVER!"

"Then Hoagie, get the camera! We can email it to the whole school!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"Why not, Nigel?"

"Because then, I can easily pull them up, when there's only ONE guy holding my legs!"

"Oh crud, he's right!"

"Look Nigel, just go for us!" said Hoagie.

"NO!"

"Rachel might be there."

Nigel let go, and pulled up his pants.

"What? You do it for Rachel, but not for us!" Wally was shocked.

"Yup . . . I'm going to go change."

Nigel went into his bathroom, and saw a glimpse of the back of his head.

"AHHHHHHH!" the guys heard Nigel scream from the bathroom.

They chuckled.

"I guess Nigel noticed the smiley face!"

* * *

**I know, it ended weirdely, but if I get a bunch a reviews I may try and update tonight or tomorrow! I won't be able to update, review, or anything mon. threw Fri. because I'll be at my church youth camp! BUT PLEASE REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!**


	23. Everyone's Heaven and Nigel's Hell

**Disclaimer: )': I don't own KND!**

**A/N: I'm fast aren't I? *gives pleading eyes* I'm super, extra, mega, magna, gigantic, mighty, really, VERY sorry it took so long to update! There was camp (which was incredible), I was super busy, I went to this church competition to compete against other churches from all over the USA in Michigan for over a week, and now…I am here! *many cheers* Thanks you! *bows* **

**Anyways…I had lots of fun at camp and Michigan-I mean, it did take a bunch of hours of driving to get to one of those places and now I am STILL exhausted but glad to be back. **

**Camp was fun, it had some drama but that was expected. Ooh, I wish all of you could have seen us all in our youth group at church that Wednesday night! It was crazier than the Guys' Night chapter! During worship me and another friend had a conga line, acouple guys crowd surfed, we were all jumping up, dancing, going crazy, and I felt extremely happy and excited! We were so hyped up on Jesus it wasn't even funny, it was a terrific feeling and it happens every single Wednesday night! **

**Man, I love God so much! I thank him so much for dying on the cross for my sins, you know, that one little lie that you told today he died for? Yup, and then he rose again after three days and the thing was that when he was killed, he didn't even do anything wrong, he was just sharing the truth about God and healing people who couldn't walk or see. **

**But you know what? No matter what I do, if I mess up, lie, cheat, steal, murder, anything; I know God will forgive me for it and even if people tell me that they hate me, I know he will never hate me! Now that is a true God, I can always count on! And I know that when I die, I will go to Heaven! **

**The reason I'm telling everyone this is because I wanted to let you all know that God loves you no matter what you do and that he always will and he will forgive you ALWAYS. God bless all!**

**REVIEWS…**

**RidingtheRoughWaters: Yup, but you have to admit that it is very hard to see the back of your head. **

**Kuki: You really think so? I hope you're right!**

**Me: Thanks for the review!**

**Rachpop15: Lol. I thought it would be funny. I'm glad you enjoyed it! **

**Hoagie: What is that supposed to mean? Am I right? *beams***

**Abby: For once.**

**Hoagie: *glares***

**Me: Thanks for reviewing!**

**KNDnumbuh007: Really? I'm glad you liked it! I wanted to have a cute and bit fluffy Wally/Kuki moment, but it took me awhile to think up.**

**Wally: You know what? I don't care! Let's go on a date right now! Where do yah wanna go? You name it!**

**Me: Well, when I started out I didn't get any reviews until the third chapter and that was only 2. But I kept typing and doing my best and I have no idea where these people came from. Anyways, I'm sure you could get TONS of reviews in no time, just never give up! I had to go threw 22 chapters to get here. Just keep trying and give it your all! Thanks for the awesome review, my friend!**

**Dragonaqua: LOL! You don't know how hard I was laughing! Great job in making me laugh! I love things that make me laugh! Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**Hoagie: You know you like me! Don't deny it!**

**Unknown: Thanks! Here is chapter 23!**

**Laurie43: ha yeah, I thought that would be the perfect time for him to realize. True, it isn't like he looks at the back of his head every day. I had lots of fun making that one! Thanks!**

**Numbuh310alltheway: LOL you are just awesome and HILARIOUS! AWW THANKS! Flattery will get you everywhere in my book! JK. I mentioned you because you are too awesome not to be mentioned! You're welcome! I hope you enjoy this chapter my friend! LOVE YAH!**

**Hoagie: Hey Numbuh310alltheway. What's up? *winks* We haven't talked in awhile.**

**Abby: You just talked to her!**

**Hoagie: Yeah well…I missed her!**

**Abby: what?**

**Hoagie: umm…I mean, I kissed her-no wait! **

**Abby: You what?**

**Hoagie: I meant, I umm…*sweats* I got nothing!**

**Abby: then why are you here?**

**Hoagie: I wanted to say hi to her.**

**Abby: yeah, sure. *storms off***

**Hoagie: Wait! Come back! Jaime! Where did that come from? Oh well. Laters!**

**FlareonRocks: Thanks! I also, appreciate the input. I'm not really planning on that many more flashbacks, but each one has a reason I assure you. Lucky for you, I take critiques well. Thanks again for the review!**

**Stives117: **

**Hoagie: BOOOOBB! Really? *beams and lowers his voice* So you want to go out? Where should we go?**

**Abby: *hits Hoagie with hat and storms off* **

**Hoagie: what's her problem?**

**Me: Thanks! The readers part was totally random, the smiley was just funny to me, and I pictured Nigel doing something like that. It just seems HIM to me. **

**Just another fan: Don't worry, they're pride will change soon. You'll find out about the CD this chapter! Thanks!**

**Sstoons3425: What will they think of next? No clue! LOL yeah, I noticed that the song they were singing said Bob and I thought it would be funny!**

**Hoagie: BOOOOBBB!**

**Me: ugh! Anyways, yeah I was trying to think of the perfect gift Wally would get for her and it came to me. I came up with that a long time ago and I was dying to use it. I wanted some old KND in there! I loved that movie too, I nearly cried at the end! LOL people seemed to like that ending. Thank you so much for all the kind words and the review!**

**Imasmurf93: LOL yeah, I though that would be funny! Thanks for the review!**

**SuperNinjaLeperchaun: You would? Yay, I got you good! Yes, I find the 2/5 stuff fun to write! Yup, let's just leave them! Why we are at it, let's leave Danny! **

**Hoagie: really? I mean, I don't blame you for wanting to date ME.**

**FuzzySlipper19: LOL I thought it would be neat to try and do their first date and the first thing I thought was…Rules! **

**Hoagie: BOOOOBBB! **

**Me: that is really starting to annoy me Hoagie! Aww Thanks! I'm touched. Thanks for all the kind words, you really know how to make a person feel good! Thanks! I had lots of fun!**

**NiiniiXpuff: Aww thanks. It is true that you are definitely one of my favorite people to read a review from! You are always so kind and they always make me sooooooooo happy! I'm so happy that you enjoyed the chapter! If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean by 'you know all too well'? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it is really none of my business. I hope you enjoy this chapter! This update is for you! Thank you bunches! *hugs you* Love you! (in a friend like way)**

**Laughyytaffy: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**AnonymouslyAwesome… : D- No problem! I hope you like how I used him. He actually plays an important part in this chapter! It is and thanks! LOL that was funny! Excellent job! I love to laugh! Thanks for the review!**

**Kndmonkeys: Thanks! That is so sweet of you to say! Ooh ideas! Maybe I could use that, but we'll just see. THANKS! **

**Skyhigh imageination: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting reviews! Really? Who knew we had so much in common? I'm glad you enjoy the end skits. Here lately I haven't gotten to do them because I nnever have the time, but I will get to soon! THANKS A LOT!**

**LeeLee-KND: LOL Thanks! I already picked out a song, but thanks anyways for the ideas. You may see yourself in the skit, next time I update the 60/86 story! *winks* Thanks for the review!**

**Lucy: Here it is! Sorry it took so long! Thanks for the review! Short yet powerful!**

**Shy97: Ooh poison berry! MUAHAHAH! Maybe I can fit her in, in next chapter! She sounds awesome! Thank you! **

**Overlord-Flinx: Thank you! I am very happy that you think that! I wish you luck for your future stories! I had lots of fun doing that date, I wanted to do something like that! Thanks!**

**CrazyCatLover1068: really? Yes! I watch a lot of TV so I'm used to watching lots of drama! Thank you for the compliments and review! It means a lot!**

**Littlemissfg: Sorry this too so long, but here it is! Thanks for all the nice reviews! I'm glad your enjoying it!**

**Numbuh 6: Thanks! I love Kuki and Wally myself! Here's chapter 23!**

**MusicLover1232: Thanks! Here it is!**

**Brittany: That is an awesome idea, but I have a few future plans in mind! Thanks for everything!**

**Animal luver62628: Okay, here it is! Sorry! Thanks for the review!**

**Knd Fan621986: Thank you! I was hoping it would be! Here's the beach chapter!**

**Betty: wow. How can I say no to that? Here's the update!**

**Xellda: You read it in one day? Wow, I feel so happy that you like it that much! Thanks so much for the compliments and review! I'm glad you enjoy my story enough to review it! P.S. gotta love Rainbow monkey boxers!**

**Summer rox: Here is chapter 23! I'm glad you liked them! Thanks!**

**Music Lover3212: Okay, here it is! SUPER SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Thanks for the review!**

**KNDforever: Thanks! Yeah I know, I've been super busy, but I should be able to update a lot more very soon! Thank you!**

**Nicole: You got it! Thanks for the review! **

**To Everyone: Sorry it took so long again. THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! EACH REVIEW MAKES MY SMILE GROW AND MAKES ME HAPPIER! THANKS BUNCHES GUYS! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THESE REVIEWS MEAN TO ME! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I've been trying more detailing in my stories too! Here's the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Everyone's Heaven and Nigel's Hell

_Why? A question that everyone wants to know but never gets an answer. _

_Why…is life so hard? Why…are girls so stubborn? Why…Aae girls so non-understandable to men? Why…are we fighting? Why…does love have to hurt? Why…am I feeling so horrible? Why…? The answers are never found. Why…are we going to the beach? Why…is Hoagie okay? Why…are we not just quitting? …Because…I'm in love and my heart aches. _

_I don't understand. What was so bad about lying? I didn't do anything wrong! Now for some odd reason I'm not allowed to do something wrong? What am I saying? Lying is wrong! My mum always said that if I kept lying, I would wind up in trouble one day. THIS was the biggest trouble I could have gotten into._

"Wally, are you ready to go? !" Hoagie called to me from outside the bathroom.

I glanced at the lying, good for nothing, Aussie figure reflecting in Nigel's mirror. I loathed him but, unfortunately, that guy was actually me.

I cuffed my hands under the dripping faucet as I filled them with a small pool of water. I saw the reflection of me.

_I didn't really hate myself...I just hated what I had done. Why did I lie to the girl I have liked ever since I met her? She was always so kind to me and I seemed to treat her like nothing. I yelled at her and pushed her away. I have never pushed her away this much as I had ever done with one of her hugs. _

_Now…I miss her._

I slapped my watery hands against my face then wiped it off with my green beach towel.

"Ready!" I announced, making my way out the door of the bathroom.

Nigel came closer to me as he lowered his voice.

"Are you okay?" he questioned me in a whisper.

I gave a nod in response.

Nigel gave me a stern look but pressed on as he marched out the front door.

I breathed in some air then let it escape his lips.

_Here we go._

* * *

**Previous Day**

**Kuki's POV**

_I feel so confused, upset, heart broken, and regrettable. I didn't want to do that to the guys! I never wanted to hurt any of them like they did to us! _

As we made our way back into my room, I plopped onto my bed. I quickly situated myself and laid on my bed upside down, my hair slightly above the floor.

_When we were singing, I could see all the pain in their eyes but…it was too much. Wally said sorry, yes, but was that enough? He lied to me. He likes me, I've known for a few days now already, but it feels like a lifetime since we were all friends. _

_We were happy, carefree! What happened? Teenage life happened. Life happened. Love happened. Wait! Did I just say love? Do I actually LOVE him? _

_I've liked him ever since we first met and I still do. I never wanted to hurt him and I never wanted to cause him any pain but I know I did. Why am I the one feeling guilty? He's the one who did wrong! _

_My stomach is in knots, I feel sick, my eyes are all dried up from all those tears, I'm tired, I feel motionless, and confused. My heart aches. What is wrong with me? _

I moved my eyes towards the direction of Abby, who was sitting on the floor Indian style. She looked just as unhappy, sick, and confused as I did. Her head was drooped toward the floor so I couldn't see her.

_Was she crying?_

I heard whimpering but was it just me?

Abby turned her face slowly up to look at me. We made eye contact.

Abby's eyes were consumed with tears. She looked like a little, lost puppy. All confused, scared, and had no one to turn to. She seemed…lost.

She shot her head back to where it was before as I glanced in front at Rachel, who was leaning against my dresser.

Rachel didn't make any sudden moves. She was silent and motionless. I locked my eyes on her and I saw…hurt.

Sure, we would be looking and feeling this way! The guys that we truly liked were gone. The one person in each of our lives that would make everything better was gone! WE were to blame. WE turned them away. It was possibly the right thing to do but it hurt.

Rachel still had tears in her eyes that were slowly rolling down her cheeks. Her arms crossed and she was as still as a statue.

"So, you guys want to do something?"

There was a long silence.

"Come on guys," I groaned with persistence.

More silence.

I pulled myself off my bed and jumped to my feet.

"I'm going to go change into my pjs."

"Have fun," Rachel replied, staring into space sadly.

I gave a puzzled look but shook it off. I slowly opened my top dresser drawer.

_What is this? Is this…?_

"Kuki, are you okay?" Abby wondered, standing to her feet.

I made no answer and stayed completely still.

"Kuki, what's up?" Rachel asked.

"Look."

I pulled out a video that I clutched in my hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Abby gulped.

I nodded.

_It was the most important video I could have ever found._

"I thought we lost that," said Rachel in shock.

I shook my head.

"What should I do with it?" I wondered.

"Just…Forget about it," said Rachel, throwing it into the corner.

"Do you think we should listen to the CD now?" Abby questioned Rachel and me.

_What was this CD? Why was it so important to watch? _

We all exchanged glances and nodded.

Abby grabbed the CD from Rachel and put the CD in my CD player. **(Listen To Your Heart By: DHT)**

_"I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea. You've built a love but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

My eyes began to overflow with tears as Abby and Rachel's eyes did the same. My heart started to thump louder and louder, I felt the rush of many tears crowding my eyes as I tried to close them, the entire lyrics stuck to my brain like glue. I started to feel nauseous as my body ached.

Abby was overtaken by tears and could not stop.

I glanced back at Rachel who was cradling herself in the corner of the room, tears poured out from her eyes.

We all listened intently from start to finish of the emotional lyrics.

_Was it the lyrics? …Or was it thinking of the guys again?_

_"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea. They're swept away and nothing is what is seems, the feeling of belonging to your dreams..And there are voices that want to be heard. So much to mention but you can't find the words. The scent of magic, the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind._

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye."_

_Did we make the right choice? Was it the right decision? _

I tried to lift up my arm to wipe away all my tears but I was too weak.

_I just feel so…heart broken._

* * *

**Present Day**

**No POV**

The suns rays flashed in their faces as the six feet made their way through the hot, grainy sand. The sand stuck to their legs like glue as they heard many screams and laughter from all around the beach.

The beach was a fun place! If you get close up to the ocean, you could hear the splashing sensation of the waves hammering against the rocks. There was kids making impressive sand castles, people splashing one another in the salty; wet ocean, people eating delicious snow cones, and kids playing tag. When you gaze forward into the ocean, you could see countless adults and teens surfing the waves as many others fell. Some people were playing beach volleyball while others lied around getting tans.

"You guys want to set up over there?" Kuki pointed her finger towards a spot right next to the ocean.

"Perfect," Rachel grinned in satisfaction.

"Then let's get it before someone else does," Abby demanded, struggling to make her way through the tough lumps of sand.

Kuki and Rachel followed her and dropped their stuff onto the spot.

"When should we eat lunch?" Kuki questioned her friends.

"Abby don't know yet, maybe when she gets hungry."

"Okay," Kuki smiled, smoothing out the fuzzy, orange, blanket over the bulging sand.

Once they pulled out and set up their three, purple, folding chairs; they placed their sunglasses on and began to relax in the sun.

Kuki shut her eyes, feeling the wind whistling through her hair, as she began to reminisce on the memories she grew fond of over the years.

Abby pulled out her favorite magazine and started to examine the words on the page intently, with her hazel orbs, crossing her legs over one another to get comfortable.

Rachel gazed at the gorgeous sunrise and admired its beauty and uniqueness. Letting go of all her worries, stress, anger, and heart break while she drifted away into a peaceful daze of relaxation.

* * *

He ran his fingertips through his au-burn hair with much anticipation. As he was tapping his foot repeatedly against the concrete and imagining the fun awaiting him, he could hear the screams of pure joy surrounding his eardrums.

"Will you guys hurry up, I want to go swimming!"

"You know, we would be a lot faster if you helped me!" The Aussie groaned, trying to pry his bald friend's hands away from the car door.

"No! I don't want to go! I changed my mind!" Nigel yelped in grief.

"It is too late now! We are already here!"

"If you were a true friend you would let me go back home!"

"A true friend wouldn't let you die of boredom at your house when you could be enjoying the sun and sand!"

The more Wally demanded, the more Nigel loosened his hold on the car door. He had a hunch he would not get to go home free. He was right.

Wally gripped hold of Nigel's arms and jerked them away from the car.

"Yes! Now go have fun!" Wally smirked.

Nigel gave a glare and began to sulk past Wally, mumbling hateful words under his breath.

"You think he's okay?" Hoagie asked in concern.

"Oh, he'll be fine. You want to help me bury myself in sand?"

"Sure, just let me grab a chilidog first."

Wally raised a brow, with a playful glare upon his face.

"ONE chilidog?" he questioned his chilidog loving friend.

"Umm…sure, whatever," Hoagie replied quickly.

"Okay..." Wally answered, leaving his friend to his every day craving.

* * *

"OUCH!"

Kuki rubbed her fragile, smooth hands against the imprint that left on her, now rosy, forehead.

"Kuki, are you okay?" Abby wondered, reaching her hand out toward her arm.

"I think so."

Her violet orbs faced the sandy ground as she saw the volleyball that had slammed hardily against her head.

Suddenly, a teenage boy with reddish-orange hair and yellow highlights, wearing crimson swimming trunks ran up towards the ball.

"Gee, I'm so sorry I-," his eyes behind his dark sunglasses gazed straight into hers in surprise, "Kuki Sanban, is it really you?"

Kuki gave a quizzical look and cocked her brow at the boy. She began to go wide eyed by the sudden memories that were returning to her mind.

"Jaime?"

He grinned widely.

"I knew you would remember."

Kuki beamed and attacked him with a large embrace. Jaime picked her up in a hug and twirled her around as she giggled happily.

"What have you been up to?" Kuki wondered excitedly.

"You know, here and there. I've been exploring, inventing flying contractions, and haven't been in the presence of such a…beautiful AND outstanding girl in years."

Kuki's face went red by the compliment.

Rachel leaned up to Abby, who was listening and watching keenly.

"Who is that?" Rachel whispered into Abby's ears.

"Oh, that's Kuki's old boy friend."

"Kuki had a boyfriend?"

"Not exactly, they only went on a few dates. Her dad is strict."

"What happened?"

"They realized that they were better off just being friends. He wanted to explore the world by plane and Kuki wanted to-"

"-...stay home and be with friends? I suppose Wally wasn't too thrilled about Jaime."

"You guessed correct, girl, but back then we just called him The Kid."

"The Kid? Is that supposed to be cool or something?"

"I guess. Wally was REALLY jealous and he hated him but he was excited that it didn't work out."

"How excited?" Rachel questioned.

"He made a conga line with Hoagie in the middle of our tree house."

"What about you?" Jaime asked, in a very thick Spanish accent.

"What about me?" Kuki wondered in confusion.

"How have you been?"

"Oh…umm, good-no, fine…just fine!" She smiled weakly.

"Okay…so, what happened between you and the blonde Aussie?"

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it."

"Kuki, I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

"Okay. Heliedtomeandwantedtogotothe dancewithStaceysowegotinafig htandwearen'tspeaking!" Kuki cried out of breath.

"Wow…Well don't worry Kuki. Everything will work out for the best."

"…How do you know?"

"…Because true love can survive anything."

"What do you mean by 'true love'?"

Jaime gave a smirk and picked up his volleyball.

"Sorry for hitting you. It was nice seeing you again, Kuki," Jaime said, kissing the top of Kuki's hand, "Adios."

Jaime started to leave when he made a complete halt, shooting his head back.

"We kind of need some more players for volleyball, would you three be interested?"

They all glanced at one another and all together replied with a nod.

"Good, just grab all that you need and meet us at the net."

* * *

Hoagie made his way through the lumps of hot, grainy sand towards his two friends.

Wally was half buried in sand as Nigel was burying him.

"Where have you been?" Wally sniped up at Hoagie.

"Getting a chilidog," he lifted up the one chilidog in his hand.

"That was an hour ago! What did you do? Did you keep on getting one chilidog after another?"

"No!"

Hoagie burped.

"Okay…maybe I did," He said, giving a weak chuckle.

Wally rolled his green orbs at his friend.

"Guys, is that really you?"

Nigel, Wally, and Hoagie whipped their heads back at the familiar voice.

"Jaime?" Hoagie asked in surprise.

"Hey Hoags, getting more chilidogs I see."

Hoagie grinned while Wally glared at Jaime.

"Hey Nigel and Wally, right?"

They nodded.

"So, how was the traveling?" Hoagie questioned with much curiosity.

"It was good."

Hoagie winked.

Hoagie knew something that no one else did. Jaime didn't really have to go exploring or anything. It was just his excuse because he knew the fact was that Kuki liked Wally…not him. He respected that but he wasn't too thrilled with Wally.

"What do YOU want?" Wally sneered, getting out of the sands grasp and placing his hands on his hips.

"I just wanted to say 'hola' and also wanted to know if you would like to play volleyball with us? We need a few extra players."

Wally, Nigel, and Hoagie exchanged glances.

"You're on," they said in unison.

"Excellent! Grab everything you need and meet us at the volleyball net."

They all nodded and Jaime fled.

"I really don't like him."

"Why Wally? He isn't as bad as you think," admitted Hoagie.

"Sure," Wally responded sarcastically.

Hoagie rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his chilidog.

"Yum..."

"There is something really fishy about that guy," said Wally glaring at Jaime's tracks.

"Oh, you just don't like him because he liked Kuki." Hoagie replied, while munching on his chilidog.

"That's not true!"

"Is so. All he ever did 'wrong' is liked Kuki and actually made a move."

Wally growled at his friend's last words.

"Well…we had better be heading to the net," Nigel said glumly, heading in that direction.

"What's wrong, Nigel?" Hoagie questioned, looking very concerned.

"I had this crazy dream last night."

"Ooh! Was it the one with the chilidog doing yoga?"

"No, dork face! That's your dreams! I bet it was about Rachel," Wally smirked.

Nigel's face became red.

"Uh...well," Nigel fiddled with his sunglasses, "...It was our first date."

"Wait! Was it the pie in the face date?"

"Yup, that's the one."

"You never told us everything about that date."

"It is none of your business. What did you guys dream about?"

"I dreamt about the Brandon and Abby break up."

Nigel and Wally shot there heads back at Hoagie with confusion.

"Why would you be dreaming about their break up?"

"…Because."

"Hmm…What was your dream, Wally?" Nigel wondered.

"I-uh," Nervousness and embarrassment began to overtake Wally as his throat formed a lump, "It was umm…"

Nigel and Hoagie stared with much eagerness.

"I dreamt…that Hoagie turned into a giant chilidog, ate himself, and ran around the neighborhood screaming."

"O…kay, I thought you were actually going to say you dreamed about Kuki."

"Ha, right! Like I would dream about her…pretty raven hair," Wally said in a daze, "Like I would dream about me teaching her to skateboard or singing with her at a Christmas party."

Wally went wide-eyed after realizing what he had just said and turned to his friend's direction.

Nigel smiled as Hoagie dropped the remains of his chilidog onto the sand from the small shock.

"Wow, you must really-" said Nigel in shock but got cut off.

"Just forget about it," Wally stomped off, not looking back at his loyal, and in shock, friends.

* * *

"Are you guys ready to go over there?" Abby questioned, standing to her feet while Kuki and Rachel remained sitting.

"Yeah," Kuki replied, standing to her feet and picking up her water bottle, "Can one of you help me put sunscreen on my back?"

"Sure, just lay back on your towel."

Kuki leaned her stomach inward on the towel and lied as Abby chased her back with sunscreen.

"Rachel, are you ready?" Kuki asked sweetly, still having Abby rub her back with sunscreen.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Kuki, is everything alright?" Abby wondered, placing her hands on her shoulder blades.

"Umm…yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"You just seem a bit…off today. You didn't even make a sandcastle."

"I wasn't in the mood... I started thinking of the time me and Wally came down here and he saved my life."

"Oh yeah, you never told Abby why you were down here though."

"Yes I did, I said we were exploring."

"Right, whatever you say," Abby rolled her dark eyes.

"Okay, looks like we can go now," Kuki stood to her feet and grabbed hold of her towel.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

_Wow! That was a close one! Even though I'm mad at Wally, it doesn't give me the right to blab on me teaching him to swim. _

Abby, Rachel, and I clutched tightly to all our belongings as we set off to the middle of the beach where the net and Jaime were.

_I can't believe Jaime is back! It has been so long since I have seen him. He was always so sweet and fun to hang out with. I wonder what Wally will think?_

_Ugh! Why do I keep thinking about Wally? Why does my mind always go back to him? Why can't it be something like a rainbow monkey or something? _

_I hate thinking of his handsome muscles or his eyes that sparkle when he faces the stars. One night we just lied on our special hilltop, gazing at the stars. It was our place of freedom and no stress. After something tragic happened we would meet up at that place and everything would be better. It was perfect! _

I halted after noticing the dreamy look upon my face and I quickly switched to a glare.

_UGH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

I kept punching my hand against my face to make the thoughts stop…it was no use.

_I can't stop thinking of him! It is too impossible to! I just lo-_

"Kuki, what are you doing?"

I turned my attention to Abby who was staring at my hand repeatedly punched my face…not hardily, I may add.

"Umm," I blushed in embarrassment, "Just…umm…"

"You know, you don't have to explain to Abby. She gets it."

She smirked and I gave a warm smile.

_Abby always understood what I was thinking and going through. She was always there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on, a person to talk to, someone to cast my angriness on, and most importantly…a friend. It was rare that we would ever fight...the last fight we had was years ago and we resolved it._

"Thanks, Abs."

"No problem, Kooks."

"We're here!" Rachel announced.

We gazed at the many people surrounding the volleyball area. I hastily searched for Jaime with my eyes but couldn't see him.

_Where is he?_

* * *

**Nigel's POV**

"Wally!" I cried, trying to catch up with my friend, "Wait up!"

He halted and shot his head back at me.

_I knew from the look in his eyes, he was hurting. _

_I can't really blame him. I feel the same way as he does. My heart sinks every time I even think about the girl that made me feel like I was the happiest guy alive. She meant everything to me and now…who knows if I will ever be able to talk to her again?_

_Last night was a total disaster that could never, in a million years, be fixed. I only wish I knew how Hoagie must feel. _

_Wally was motionless, setting his gaze at the sand and fiddling with the string on his swim shorts as he acted like it was the most exciting thing in the world._

_He sighed in discontent. As our eyes met, I could see the utter heart break in his eyes. _

_What could I do? I already tried to talk to him, what more __**could**__ I do? I feel just as terrible as he does…if not more._

_I loved Rachel more than anything else in the world but I never got the chance to tell her that. Every time I even try to talk to her, she wouldn't let me or she'll interrupt._

_I feel like my heart has been ripped out and Rachel is dancing all over it…maybe the cha cha or perhaps the-Never mind! I'm losing topic. The point is, without her . . . I am nothing. All I am is a bald, teenager that feels horrible._

_Why do I have to be here at the beach, which I loath? This is misery! I feel like I'm in H-_

"Heaven, isn't it heaven, Nigel?"

I whipped my head to the side to see Hoagie grinning ear to ear at me.

"Actually, that isn't the word **I **was thinking of," I frowned.

Hoagie scowled back some.

"Well…we had better get to the net. Jaime is waiting," Hoagie marched off.

Wally sighed and continued on as did I the same.

_It just isn't the same without the girls._

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

_Why do they have to be so depressing all the time? Why can't they be more like me? Don't they know I am hurting as much as them? Okay, maybe not as much as them but I am close._

_Unlike them, I don't want to show my hurt. I need to stay positive. Where would the world come to if there wasn't a handsome, funny guy to be positive for the rest? It would be horrible! _

_I can't believe all that has happened over the weekend. Last week at this time we were hanging out, going on roller coasters, and keeping our crushes hidden. Yesterday changed everything! It was a dreadful fight. It was a fight that even __**I **__couldn't repair, not even with tape. It was all a terrible missunderstanding. I never wanted any of this. _

_I know what I did was wrong but I probably would have asked Abby to the dance without even Wally's BET persuasion. I could never admit that to Abby though. She would know that I had feelings for her and from the way she acted after our 'kiss', she didn't feel the same way. _

_How could she? We're only friends, nothing more. I have always liked Abby but never really thought about it until our kiss. She was always there for me, a good friend. Even when she was hitting me with her hat, it was awesome. I was beginning to think it was cupid's arrow and, every time she smacked me with it, she was letting out all her feelings. _

_Maybe I am too over dramatic? I hate being the one to always try and brighten up the situation (which I learned from Kuki). I wish I could sulk and pout like them but I have to be strong…a hero, maybe even a leader. _

_Man, I miss the way she used to glare at me and roll her eyes when I said something funny. I miss the way she laughed... her laugh that I tried to get out of her every chance I got with my corny jokes that my dad used to tell me. They were kind of lame but I still loved and laughed at them all. I miss the midnight calls I gave her, that seemed to annoy her, yet she would still talk. I miss her smile that brightened up my day and her natural beauty that didn't even need make up because she was always gorgeous in my eyes. _

_Ugh! I just miss her…deeply but I can't let it get me down! She is my friend and… I want what is best for her. If what she wants is to ignore me then…I'll understand. _

"We're almost there!" I called to my two sulking, best friends, "I can see it!"

I glanced at my two friends who were charging on, not looking at one another or even noticing where they were headed, just following me.

I let out a sigh.

_This is going to be a LONG day._

* * *

**Abby's POV**

_Where was Jaime? He was nowhere to be seen and Kuki was starting to get a bit worried._

"Where is Jaime?" Kuki panicked, "Shouldn't he be here?"

"Chill, girl, he is probably getting some food or going to the bathroom or something."

"You think?"

I just nodded in response.

"Okay, but if he is in the bathroom, I hope he doesn't take too long."

I rolled my dark orbs.

"I'm sure he'll hurry."

_Why is Kuki stressing so much? _

_Gee, this whole thing is driving Abby crazy. Why are we even fighting? It is so stupid but atleast Abby isn't stuck in the middle of everything anymore. _

_I do feel bad about what happened between me and Hoagie last night. He hardly did a thing but I'm still making a big deal about it just so I don't end up in the middle again. Kuki did say "girls need to stick together". _

_I tried getting them to change their minds but Kuki is stubborn and Rachel is heart broken. I don't really blame them too much. I feel pretty bad about the whole thing. I feel sick just thinking about the look on their faces after we sang "White Horse" ...it was heart breaking. After hearing THE song, it made me feel even worse about myself. It made me feel like the path I chose was wrong but now… I don't even know anymore. I have head ache just thinking about it._

_Ugh! Why does life have to be so complicated? All we had to worry about when we were little was which weapon to use and now it has to come to this! _

_I miss being friends. It seems like so long ago when it was only just last week. I miss the fun and the memories. I miss when Hoagie used to always tell those corny jokes and I would hit him with my hat or when he thinks about inventions or chilidogs. I miss the way he laughed at his own jokes, the way he always acted like a dork all the time. _

_It was like he balanced my coolness somehow. His eyes that you would rarely see from beneath his goggles-which we see more of now- were the color of the ocean that sparkled when he-Whoa! Why is Abby talking about him like this? I can't like him that much._

_Sure, Abby has liked him since they met and he grew on her but that didn't mean I like him THAT much. The kiss, Abby thinks, was an eye opener. Whether I noticed or not, I liked him from the start…there was no denying it. If Hoagie only knew the reasons as to why Abby can't go out with him or tell her how she feels then maybe he would understand. Sadly, everything is just a mess right now and I feel like nothing can make it better._

"Abby, are you sure this is the right net?" Kuki wondered, tapping her barefoot in anticipation.

"Yes, Kuki, Abby is sure."

_It just isn't the same without the guys._

* * *

**Jaime's POV**

_My plan will surely work. How can it not? I didn't risk my whole relationship just to have Kuki not speaking to her crush. This has to work. It is full proof._

"Hey Jaime," a girl's voice spoke.

I set my gaze at the girl coming forward.

"Taylor? What's up?"

"Is plan C ready?" She wondered.

"You bet. I have all six meeting me at the net any minute."

"Excellent! We're all counting on you so…good luck."

"Thanks, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Alyssa's house to plan for the dance with Alyssa, Samantha, Stephanie, and Chloe."

"Cool. Hope you, Aly, Sam, Steph, and Chlo have fun."

"Umm…just so you know, don't call them that. They don't like to be called those and if you do well…let's just say they have connections."

I gulped.

"Umm, right, I'm sorry!"

"It is okay, I guess…Adios!"

"Right, adios!"

Taylor waved her hand and fled.

_Okay, it is time._

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

_I felt the beating of my heart move even rapidly as he made his way in our direction. _

_What was HE doing here? Was it another coincidence or my sister?_

_I felt a giant lump overtake my throat as he approached. He hadn't been paying attention but the moment I lay eyes on him, he set his gaze on me. His eyes were filled with surprise, confusion, and…hurt. _

_It made my stomach go in knots seeing him again like this. He looked as if he didn't get any sleep last night, as if he had been heart broken, and as if he had lost the most important thing in his life. _

_It couldn't be me, could it? It could just be that he is at the beach. He hates the beach more than anything. Why is he here? _

_My heart began to sink as a small tear passed my cheek. I wiped it off with my wrist as quickly as I could. Even seeing him was too much for me. _

_His eyes, that I would find myself lost in, gave the most wondrous feeling. The mystery behind his blackened glasses, the bravery and leadership he showed each and every day, the serious exterior that plastered upon him. The way he wrapped his arms around mine in a tight embrace, that assured me I would always be safe._

_I still felt the ache in the pit of my heart. I wanted to cry my eyes out at that moment but I had to be strong. _

Abby noticed my weakness and glanced in the direction my blank face was.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What are THEY doing here?"

Kuki shot her head back and saw the three men coming nearer.

She gasped.

I gulped to get the lump out of my throat but still there.

The guys had noticed us, yet still kept approaching.

Wally's eyes fell to the ground while making his way to us. He did not make eye contact but pouted in distress.

_Wally seems a bit uneasy. Why? That is unlike him to care about a girl THAT much. Sure, I knew he liked Kuki and he felt guilty about what he had done but never had I thought he would sulk over it._

I set my brown orbs on Hoagie, who was looking straight ahead with the most serious face I had ever seen on him since the KND.

He stayed firm and slowly paced towards us in the most marching fashion. He was mighty surprised to see us, for his eyes were still as wide as ever; however, they were pointed to Abby, who had noticed.

_Hoagie looks distressed... yet confident? That is like the total opposite of my thoughts on him. Of course, he had been like that in the most serious times in the KND but, nowadays, he always seemed like Wally…a goof off. Not to be insulting to them, but they weren't the one's who had been dating, so why do they look so unhappy? Do they feel the same way Nigel and I do but just never admitted it?_

_Life is way too confusing for me to understand anymore. I always thought guys were to see through like an open book but...now I find them too complex to even comprehend._

The guys stood forth infront of us, not making any sudden moves. We halted and kept silent.

_Well…this is awkward._

_-SILENCE-_

_Is someone going to talk?_

"What are you guys doing here?" Abby questioned.

"Having a fun time at the beach, what are you guys doing here?" Hoagie threw back.

"Just relaxing," I said, keeping a stern look.

"How boring," Wally spat.

"You wouldn't know fun if it bit you in the-"

"QUIET!"

All six of us whipped our heads to see Jaime standing on top of a cooler, holding a volley ball in his hands.

"Are we going to play?"

_Who is he kidding? Why would I play now?_

No one made a sound.

"I STILL need all six of you to play," he pushed up his sunglasses from his nose.

"NO WAY I'M PLAYING WITH THEM!" Kuki finally spoke in distress.

"Jaime, what kind of game are you playing here anyway?" Hoagie wondered.

You could tell Hoagie wasn't too thrilled about it either.

"Volley ball, Hoags."

Hoagie frowned at him.

Abby smirked along with me.

_It was nice to hear someone tell a joke to Hoagie for a change._

"NO! I meant, how come you wanted us all here?"

"To play volleyball."

"Well, we aren't in the mood right now," Nigel admitted.

"Come on! Just one game, I have it set up and everything."

"But all you had to do was get the ball, the net was already there!" Wally shouted.

"Exactly, and now you guys owe me for all my hard work," he smirked.

_I agree with Hoagie. What kind of game is he playing?_

"Come on, what about you Kuki?" Jaime gave her a warm smile.

"Fine," she had admitted defeat.

"Wait! I'm in!" Wally volunteered.

_It is pretty obvious he just doesn't want her to play with JUST Jaime. Him and his jealousy!_

Wally stood next to Jaime.

"I guess Abby will play if it will stop all the nonsense."

Abby walked over to Jaime, Kuki, and Wally.

"I'm not too good with sports but I'll play," said Hoagie.

"What about you two?" Jaime questioned looking from me to Nigel.

Nigel brought his eyes to my and there was silence.

"I guess I'll play," I gave in as I made my way to the rest.

Nigel only nodded and took his place next to Hoagie.

"Okay, how should we do teams?" Jaime asked the group.

We all glanced at one another.

I shrugged, "Boys verses girls?"

"espere!" Jaime cried.

"Huh?" Hoagie was confused, just like the rest of us.

"Casi se me olvida," exclaimed Jaime.

"You almost forgot what?" Kuki asked.

"Kuki, since when do you speak German?" Wally said in shock.

"I'm not talking to you," Kuki's back faced Wally.

"Kuki, how can you understand Spanish?" I asked.

"Oh, Jaime taught me on our second date!"

Wally glared at Jaime.

"I almost forgot the ball," said Jaime, passing the ball to Abby, "Now about teams…"

"Wait! We have four guys and only three girls!" I pointed out, "That isn't fair!"

"You're right."

I smiled at Jaime's flattery.

_Flattery will get you no where but it does help._

"She IS right, so I guess I'll make the sacrifice and sit out. Darn it, I really wanted to play!" Hoagie smirked devilishly.

_I think it is obvious he just doesn't want to play and get hit in the face. He was never really the sporty type._

"It is okay, Hoagie, you can stay in the game and I'll sit out," Jaime offered.

"What! ? No, I'll sit out! I REALLY think I should-"

"Hoagie, I think you should play. Not for me, not for them, but for you know who."

Hoagie lips began to quiver.

"BOOOOOOOOBBBB!"

Jaime patted Hoagie's shoulder as Hoagie cuffed his face in his hands.

"Come on, Hoags! He would want it this way!"

Hoagie lifted his face from his hands.

"You think?"

"I know."

"Well…then I guess I'll play."

_Jaime is smooth. No wonder Kuki fell for him. He is good and a bit cute._

"Okay, let the games begin! Ladies first," Jaime gave out his hand in a bow.

Abby threw the rubber, white, volleyball to me and I served.

It went just over the net as Wally spiked it in return.

Kuki threw herself into the sand but hit it straight up into the air. Abby quickly maneuvered and hit the ball over to Nigel. Nigel barely hit the ball but it went over the net. Kuki tried to get it but slipped and fell head first into the sand.

"That's one point for the guys!" Jaime called.

The guys cheered in victory.

I steamed a bit, seeing their win.

Jaime held out her hand to Kuki, she took it, and he pulled her out of the sand onto her feet. Kuki was covered in sand.

"Darn! I didn't get it!"

"It is okay, Kooks. You just need to learn how to hit the ball right. Let me show you," Jaime smiled.

Hoagie tried throwing Jaime the ball but it hit the net and went straight back to the guys' side.

Wally rolled his eyes as he picked up the ball and threw the ball into Jaime's hands.

Hoagie glared.

"I could have done that."

"Then why didn't yah?"

"I-I was umm... experimenting."

"Right, well, looks like it backfired," Wally smirked.

Jaime placed his arms around Kuki, guiding the ball that was in her hands.

Wally noticed and glared.

_Not a surprise there._

"Ready? We'll throw on the count tres."

"Okay-hey, that's me!"

My eyes widened.

_No teenager but the TND is supposed to know about the TND!_

"Huh?"

Everyone stared at Kuki.

"Oh! I mean, that's me…ball! Yeah, that's me ball-you know, like a pirate! ? Arrg!"

"Okay..."

"Anyways, let's do it!"

"Okay. Uno, dos, tres!"

Jaime guided Kuki's hands as she hit the ball over the net.

"I did it! YAY!" Kuki cheered and hugged Jaime "Thanks!"

"No problem, now play good."

"Okay."

We all got into our places; me on the left, Kuki in the middle, and Abby on the right. On the guys' side it was Nigel on the left, Wally in the middle, and Hoagie on the right.

Wally served the ball and it went over the net. Abby hit it high in the air, and Kuki spiked it, it barely missed Hoagie's face as it landed on the sand of the guy's side.

"That's one point for the girls!"

We jumped up in the air and cheered.

"Hoagie, why didn't you hit it?" Wally hissed.

"It could have hit me."

"So, that is part of the game! You win some and lose some!"

"Are you talking about points or people?"

Wally didn't respond. Hoagie's eyes grew wide.

"How many points are we playing to?" I asked, jumping from side to side.

We all thought.

"SIX!" Kuki cried.

"Six? Why six?" Hoagie asked.

"Why not six?"

Hoagie shrugged, "Can't fight that logic."

_What logic? Oh well. It was tide, one to one and we both still needed five points to win the game and go home. Boy was this still awkward._

Nigel tossed the ball to Kuki and she served.

"One serving one!" she called.

The ball went over the net and Nigel slapped it back. I slid onto the sand and hit the ball all the way over the net. Wally spiked it to Abby, and Abby hit it back over the net with both of her hands cuffed together. It came toward Hoagie, Hoagie placed his hand in front of his face and Wally dived in front of Hoagie and hit it over. I hit the side of the ball with the back of my hand and it hammered to the ground of the guy's side.

All six of us were dripping in sweat, while Jaime sat on the sidelines in front of the suns rays.

_Why isn't HE sweating?_

"That's another point for the girls!"

It was Abby's serve. Abby took a sip of her water and hit the ball to the guys' side. Hoagie slapped the ball to Wally and Wally dove and hit it to Nigel, who spiked it over and it landed on the sand.

"That's a point for the guys!"

The guys cheered. Nigel high fived Wally and Hoagie, and Wally did a victory dance.

"This means war," all of us girls cried.

"Okay, it is two to three and it is guys' serve!" Jaime threw the ball to Hoagie.

_This should be good._

Hoagie served the ball far over the net and it went soaring past our heads onto the sand.

The guys cheered.

_Great…._

"That's OUT!"

I shot my head back to Jaime in surprise.

"What?" Wally was ticked, "No way! We deserve a re count!"

Jaime was abit confused of what Wally said, but shook it off.

"Sorry guys, it is girls serve."

Wally gave a pout and handed the ball to me.

"Thanks," I grinned.

He stuck out his tongue at me.

"Watch it! I have still have many connections."

Wally gulped.

_When you used to be a supreme leader and if you have a sister like mine, you have connections._

"It is pie serving two-I mean, three serving two!" I cried.

_Ugh! That stupid memory dream thing!_

Nigel's eyes grew, but he didn't say a word.

_Has he been thinking about then too?_

I served the ball to Nigel, who spiked it as hard as he could and it hit our side on the sand.

"Man!"

Wally then high fived Nigel and I gave a playful glare.

I threw the ball back to Nigel, who smiled gratefully.

I blushed.

_What am I doing? I can't seriously be blushing over my ex boyfriend who cheated on me with his ex girlfriend…could I? No. _

I stopped my blushed and moved on with the game.

The game kept going on for about a half hour. They would get a point, then we would, and eventually it came to a final tie.

_It is pie to five-I mean, FIVE TO FIVE! Crud! I did it again!_

It was kuki's serve. By now, Kuki was dripping in sweat and it looked like she had a small sun burn on her face.

She took in a few deep breaths and got ready to serve. She backed up as far as Kuki could and she whipped the ball with the back of her hand making it go over the net to Nigel's direction. Nigel hit the ball to me and I slapped it to Wally. Wally smacked the ball to Abby and Abby battered it to Hoagie. Hoagie punched it back to Kuki and Kuki spiked it to Wally who spiked it back.

We were all sweating over the hot intensity of the sun. I rubbed it off with my shoulder and kept playing. We all looked very worn out, but the truth is, is that we were especially Nigel and Wally.

They looked as if they would pass out any minute with the exhaustion.

The ball came to me and I hit it to Hoagie. Hoagie dove and…

_Whoa! I didn't see that coming._

Hoagie hit the ball and it flew up over the net. Kuki spiked the ball yet again to Wally. Wally dove and…missed? Hoagie slapped the ball so Wally could recover and it hit the ground!

Who won?

"Congratulations to the…"

Everyone fell to the ground in exhaust.

"...-the girls?" Jaime gazed at all of us on the sand.

Hoagie just barely made it over the net but it didn't make it.

"You'll be hearing from my mom's lawyers," Kuki exclaimed as she closed her eyes.

"Wow, talk about some game."

_I am never EVER playing beach volleyball EVER in the daylight. Night time works for me._

* * *

**No POV**

Wally stumbled trying to get himself up but he succeeded. He made his way slowly to the other side of the net where Kuki was.

_What to say? I can't mess this up._

Wally patted Kuki on the shoulder.

"Kooks, can we talk?"

Kuki's eyes flew open and she looked around puzzled.

"W-What happened? W-Where's Jaime?"

"I don't know but Hoagie and Abby already went home…"

"They did?"

"Yup, so, can we talk?"

Kuki gazed up at Wally in amazement.

"I don't feel so good."

"Oh, here let me help yah," Wally clutched onto Kuki's hand and lifted her to her feet.

"Thanks," Kuki smiled.

"So umm…you think we can walk along the beach and talk for a sec?"

Kuki glanced at her watch.

"Only for a bit. My head hurts."

"I bet your just dehydrated, try some water," Wally handed her his bottle of water and Kuki sipped some.

"Thanks, now what do you want to talk about?"

"Look, I know I messed up, Kooks. I know what I did was wrong. I want things to go back to the way they were."

"Oh, that's what you want?"

"Yeah."

"NOTHING changed, so that means you are still taking Stacey?"

"Yeah, I told her I would."

"You told her or you asked her?"

"I-I look, Kooks, don't make this harder than it has to be."

"What's so hard? You're going to the dance with that evil, spoiled, conceited little witch!"

"Hey! She is not little…And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you still going with Danny?"

"I'm planning on it."

"Why? He is such a jerk! He has no idea how to treat a girl!"

"And you do? He is WAY better than you give him credit for! He knows how to give a good compliment."

"He's not complimenting you! He's giving you cruddy pet names!"

"Is not! Look Wally, just…forget it!"

Kuki stormed off in anger and frustration.

"Kuki! Wait!"

Kuki shot her head back.

"What?"

"Why won't you forgive me? I said I was sorry!"

"Sometimes sorry isn't all it takes!"

"Kuki, I didn't mean to lie! I was just being stupid!"

"I'll say."

"Look Kooks, I would never try to hurt you because I love yo-"

"What?"

"…Because I love yo…." He thought for a second in panic, "...-nuts! Yeah, that's it!"

"Umm….Okay, well, whatever. I have to go!"

As Kuki ran across the sand as Wally sighed in sadness.

"'I love yo nuts?' Stupid!" Wally screamed in rage, slapping his forehead, "Now I believe what Abby and Hoagie and Nigel and Rachel and Fanny and Sticky Beard and Father and-"

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

"…And Mrs. Decker say, I AM STUPID!"

* * *

Hoagie's Room

Hoagie paced back and forth, with his phone pressed against his ear.

"Yeah, I know!"

Mumbles and yells came from about the other line of the phone.

"Look-no, she hasn't forgiven me yet! Wel,l why are you blaming me?"

Hoagie gasped.

"I am insulted that you would say that! I'll stop yelling when you will! Okay…don't! See? I stopped yelling. Yes, I will tell you if it works out. What do you mean by 'when'? Okay, I will let you know_ when_ it happens. I will! Sorry. Okay, bye, Starr!"

Hoagie hung up the phone.

"Man, what is with her today…or always, she is supposed to be my friend not my-"

Hoagie's phone begins to ring.

Hoagie lifted up the phone slowly and glanced at the collar ID…Abby.

* * *

**Okie Dokie! Wow, I sound like Kuki!**

**Kuki: Do not!**

**Me: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think and review please! *gives puppy dog eyes* PLEASE? I should update a hundred times faster now! Every review helps...It really does! I will be doing a skit next chapter and the chapter is called "Missing You"! **

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **


	24. Chapter 24: Missing You

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KND and never have…*sighs* I wish I did though. That'd be awesome!**

**Author's Note: HELLO PEOPLES! HOLA AMIGOS! BONJOUR LES GENS! Whatever language it is I just want to say hi because I feel like it has been FOOOORRREEEEVVVVEEERRR since I updated! And I apologize for it! Sorry I'm sooooo soooo late! But now I'm here so…YAY! Now, I'm just going to go through one thing before we get started okay? **

**Last chapter we had a special cameo of….THE KID or uh…THE TEEN I guess, but anyways, **_**Anonymouslyawesome:D **_**requested a small cameo for him so I'm glad I could use him! I asked what name he should be and it was decided on Jaime. But for those who don't know, The Kid's real name really wasn't Ace. We don't actually know what it is but people assume that's his name probably because in Operation DOGFIGHT the man/villain, Mr. Washer, called The Kid Ace but actually, he called Hoagie Ace too so it doesn't really mean much. But people can call him whatever they want, but there is no DEFINITE name OR whether he's evil or not…Anyways, It is now time for…**

* * *

**REVIEWS….**

**RandomHyperFreak: Lol, you may not believe this but that mistake happens a lot…and I mean, A LOT. But I'd rather be doing BOOOOOOB then BOBBBBBBBB because he's really doing more of the O sound…anyways, I'm glad you liked it my faniend and thanks for the review!**

**KNDnumbuh007: **

**Wally: Had a fun time at our date, we should do another sometime soon! **

**Me: Aww thanks! Well, I have been writing since I was like 7 (although I haven't gotten much better) and I day dream like ALL the time. I can actually come up with story ideas in like seconds…you should see my story idea list I made, but I cant do them yet until I finish this. Oh, and just to go easy on you I'll just have chocolate sauce and sprinkles…that shouldn't cost too much! Yum… Anyways, yeah Ace is a good guy! Who would have guessed? Lol Bravo! Yeah, I knew what you were talking about and the whole titanic thing…lol that was funny! Thanks for the review! **

**Dragonaqua: Yeah, I take lot of time to update don't I? But atleast I haven't given up on the story! Lol, I looks like Hoagie and Nigel aren't as appreciative as Wally is with your gifts to them! **

**Hoagie: but I want Bob! *lip quivers* BOOOOOOOB!**

**Me: *face palm* oh Hoagie…Thanks for the review and the hilarious skit! **

**NiiniiXpuff: Aww thanks! As usual, it is great to see a review from you! *hugs you* I'm still keeping in mind about…THE PLAN. MWAHAHAHAHA! I don't usually cackle but it is kind of fun to. Anyways, thanks for understanding. I know a lot people want me to update fast but-you may not believe it-it takes time to write as much as I do, have the time to (with school and all), AND replying to reviews…but I still try to update the best I can! Yep, I'm hoping that everything will turn out ok in the end…but am I really that evil to end it badly? *gives evil smirk* maybe…but anyways, thank you ever so much for the review *Hugs you in a BIG kuki hug* love you and I hope yah enjoy this chapter! **

**Knd fustrated: Honestly, I am too but that's how they are. But they have reasons for it I assure you that. Yep, Hoagie and Abby are the kind of people who would forgive first…knowing how everything is going…but in time all your questions WILL be answered…the video? *smirks* you'll see…don't worry. Lol and it's okay if you complain, I get caught up in stories too. Oh, and thanks for all your kind words and reviewing my story! **

**Rachpop15: I know, he was SO close…but it isn't time yet…whether he says it later or not I cant say though. Kuki needs to watch herself more, sometimes she can have a bit of a big mouth but we still love her. And I guess Rachel still had that dream in mind…and you could tell Nigel DID notice a bit…whether they talk about that later is very slim but they might. Yeah, but it isn't really a shocker how many people say he's stupid…watching the show A LOT of people called him stupid…poor Wally. Lol I did remember how Phineas was…some guys are so oblivious, Wally being one of them. Thanks for the review! **

**Music Lover 3212: He really was so close but it wasn't yet time for him to tell her..if he does end up telling her. Aww I know right? I just love his jealousy, and it shows everyone how much he really DOES like her. eek! I know, I just love the fluff myself, if I wasn't a fan girl then…then…I would have to change my name wouldn't I? lol oh, and I didn't really have an exact age for them but I would say about 16. Thanks for the review! **

**Jambajuice: Thanks! Oh, and sorry about that…sometimes I forget to check over some things and write the words without thinking. Thanks for the tip I REALLY appreciate it. : ) **

**Anonymouslyawesome:D- You're welcome! I always like to make my fans happy and Jaime fit into the plot nicely. Honestly, I didn't really think of The Kid as a bad person until I read some Fanfiction…because in the show he isn't ever really doing anything bad…just what Hoagie said that all he really did was like kuki and actually make a move about it…so, I decided to make him good. Also, I have to many bad people in this story already. Lol. Who really needs another? Lol you know…maybe I should have added the punk…nah it would be sort of out of character for Rachel to say that, but it would have been funny. Thanks for all the nice words, funniness, and review! I'll probably try and fit Jaime in again later but…we'll see. **

**Littlemissfg: I know, I would NEVER forget this story though…but it DOES take a very long time for me to update…but I try the best I can! Thanks for the review!**

**Numbuh310alltheway: Aww thanks! I have been trying to perfect my details and imagery a lot more and it is true that if we keep working at it all of us will eventually get better. We just have to try. Lol yeah, even in the show Wally had to many people call him stupid…even the people who don't even know him called him stupid. So, you know that would take a VERY long time for him to name them all and knowing his brain he probably forgot a bunch. I DO know the answer. I very much enjoyed doing Hoagie with his chilidog stuff, not wanting to play volleyball, and especially the Bob thing. That just NEVER gets old does it? And I decided to add Starr just for you…I'll probably explain who she is and everything later on for others who would be confused but so far no complaints. Anyways, Thank you for all the kind words, funniness, and reviewing! LOVE YAH MY DEAR AWESOME AND HILARIOUS FRIEND! 3 **

**IAmAverage: Thanks! I know, he was getting so close and then…yo nuts? I have no idea what that Aussie has in his brain. Well, technically I kind of do but you get what I'm saying. Hopefully he'll get to try again and tell her…but who knows? Thanks for the review and everything! **

**Imasmurf93: Thank you and I sure will!**

**Stives117: Here's a tip for the future: never fight with Kuki's logic or someone could get hurt. Lol just kidding. Yep, it took me a VERY long time to write that because for one, it was a lot to write and two, I had to think hard on it. I'm glad you liked it though! Wally can be such an idiot sometimes but I guess that's his nature. Abby is calling Hoagie! I'm trying to figure out if that is a good thing… Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**Sstoons3425: Thank you very much! Someone suggested that song back before the karaoke chapter and I thought I could use it better for the CD. Yeah, with the Kids Next Door playing it you KNOW it will be very competitive. I tried to describe it as best as I could…It helped since earlier last summer (I guess since it's 2011 now it's LAST summer but you know what I mean) I went with my family to the beach and we played volleyball. It was competitive then too. Yep, and the girls won! That's what we call girl power! Lol or just Hoagie playing really badly, but I NEVER get tired of that too. Hoagie screaming, you know every time just makes me laugh. I'm just hoping that he will eventually stop. I know, he was SO CLOSE and he blew it by saying nuts…oi. It's no wonder it took him 5 hours. Woo-I wonder what Abby's gonna say? Honestly, I have no idea. Thanks for the review!**

**Thisisatomatoshutup: Lol yeah, I probably would have been abit embarrassed myself but Nigel didn't seem to fazed about it…or maybe he just wasn't SHOWING it? Hmm…Thank you!**

**Numbuh 6: Why thank you very much! Here's the update….FINALLY. **

**LieutenantMarioMan: Thank you! I worked so long on that chapter and it was pretty sad…but in a bit of a good way. **

**Holyshizpickle: Weird…that's my world too… Thanks for the review!**

**RidingtheRoughWaters: I know, it takes me 4EVER to update doesn't it? Lol love your skit! Those are just ROFL stuff to read! And I'll try and write more Hoagie…even though Abby doesn't want me to. Lol I think what Rachel accidentally said will begin to catch on…O.o she had better watch out! Thanks for the review! P.S. I know, boys can be so stupid sometimes…or…a lot of the time.**

**Pandaisthename: I'm not the best at details either. I like the short and sweet stuff! Anyways, thank you!**

**Michelleee: Wow. You read all that? You must have been very exhausted from reading, unless you like to read. I'm very honored that you took the time to read my story non stop though. That is quite a lot of questions…can I answer all of them? Probably, but not in just one chapter…but all your questions WILL be answered I can promise you that. Ooh cake! Even if I'm late can I still get the cake? I like chocolate cake! Mmm… Anyways, Thanks for the tips! I always seem to forget that and last time I couldn't go through it because I had to get off the computer and then I forgot all about it. But I do very much appreciate the advice. Even if the truth may hurt sometimes you DO need to hear it; otherwise you'd never know and couldn't change it. So thanks a lot for the tip and your lovely words! **

**Knd fan621986: I hate when that happens, just when things are going good technology has to act stupid, but it is fine. Lol yes, thanks for the that! I was kind of planning for the guys to have the same dreams but it helped with your idea! Oh, and I know…Wally was so close! Thanks for the review! **

**Saturnbug: Thanks for the compliment and the review! I'm hilarious? Really? Huh…I honestly, don't get that a lot at home. **

**Summer rox: Wally was so close it just almost kills me. I'm sure he wants to but he just can't for some odd reason. I couldn't agree more! Down with Stacey and Danny…wow, we could start a revolution…yah know, if these people were real. Thanks for the review!**

**Turok: Thanks for the tip! I'll make sure to try my best in making him more Wally! Thanks for the review also!**

**Guardsman101: Thank you! **

**CartoonFan135: Thank you! Here's the next chapter…finally! **

**Animal luver62628: I'm not really sure yet, but I know it's gonna end after the dance., but probably no more than 30 not so sure. Thanks for the review! **

**Mercy 4.8: I should be updating it not long after this chapter. Thank you!**

**CartoonLover999: Wow. It must have taken you a very long time to read it. Lol I know right? Who would be afraid of Jell-O? Thanks for the great words and review!**

**Wolfishmeow: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Sora563: I'm glad you are enjoying my story! I wanted a good and short fight scene between Wally and Danny and sadly, just when Wally was about to win the stupid coach comes along, but I'm sure he'll get another chance. Lol all those random sayings WERE totally random at the sleepover and as for the Canadians I knew Wally would be the one to mix up words. Yeah, the guys worked so hard but I guess not hard enough to get the girls to forgive them…but maybe it is because the girls have some kind of motives? Not really sure. I know, Wally can be so stupid a lot of times, but hopefully he can get his mind straight for Kuki. I do have bad cliffhangers don't I? I just like the suspense I guess… Thanks for all the awesome reviews! **

**Numbuh 369: Yeah, I do have a lot of drama and romance, don't I? I think I've been watching too many movies…and I have NOT stopped writing! Thanks for the review!**

**Penspot: Lol actually that was the idea to have them say "Whoa, back to reality" a lot. I wanted them all not be in their reality…except Nigel. For some odd reason I always found what Kuki saw and Wally saw to be funny considering he didn't realize she was flirting…or maybe Kuki didn't realize that she WASN'T. I don't think Hoagie will EVER learn, but he's just being Hoagie. Yes, yes I do love to mess with minds…or were you talking about Lizzie? Oh, and Thanks! No one ever told me it was a GUMZOOKA…but I guess it is kind of late now. You got to atleast feel alittle for the guys…anyways, thanks for the reviews! I'm loving your story also! **

**Numbuh 264: Talk about A LOT of reading, but I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the review! **

**TAZ: Wally: hey, thanks! I got a favorite! **

**Abby: *rolls eyes* **

**Hoagie: how come he gets all the favorites and I don't? I'm the one who's smart. Not to mention, funny!**

**Everyone: *laughs***

**Hoagie: *frowns* Hey! **

**Wally: Make her jealous? How am I gonna do that?**

**Abby: and this is why Wally gets all the stupid votes…**

**Wally: thanks…*thinks* hey! **

**Me: Thanks for the reviews! **

**Sissi: Lol I know right? He just doesn't seem like that type does he? Thanks for the review!**

**OddSakura: Yeah, I came up with that idea when I went on vacation to the beach earlier that summer… (I guess it would be last year) I'm surprised no one has ever done volleyball before though. Lol that is skit is just TO funny! Poor Hoagie…he really misses Bob-**

**Hoagie: BOOOOBBBBB! *cries***

**Me: Oh Hoagie…anyways, Thanks for all those reviews! They mean a lot and I'm SUPER happy you are enjoying my story!**

**Betty: It has been a very long time…Sorry about that. But here it is! Thanks for the review!**

**KNDNumbuh25: Really? Awww thank you very much! I worked hard on it too! **

**Hoagie: Did I hear right? She just said Hoagie! *squeals***

**Wally: O.O *walks away slowly***

**Hoagie: what? Most favorites are always to you…*looks around* Wally? WALLY! Come back here! *sighs* So, *deepens voice* are you single?**

**Abby: *smacks him with her hat and storms off***

**Hoagie: OWW!**

**PinkNBlackRaver: Short, sweet, and to the point! Thank you for the review!**

**Jiffy: That must have taken you a long time to read all that. I hope your not completely drained from it. But Thank you so much for reading it and for all the kind words! I'm glad you're enjoying this and my one-shots! Lol my one-shots are just random and funny things that pop into my brain. Lol and Hoagie and (you know) is funny! He can never not scream his name. Thank you again!**

**MaxandFang101: Aww I'm glad you enjoyed it! I know, that song is just so sad and even when I was typing it and reading over it you better believe I was crying. Honestly, I was suprised to find out that I wasn't the only one...guess I'm not so sensitive after all...or maybe. But I guess you'll just have to wait and see if they get back together. Thanks for the review! **

**To Everyone: THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! EACH REVIEW MAKES ME HAPPIER! THANKS BUNCHES GUYS AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO DON'T REVIEW ALSO!**

**PLEASE READ , ENJOY, AND REVIEW! **

* * *

Chapter 24: Missing You

"So, yesterday didn't go as well as Abby had hoped."

"Yeah, I know," I chuckled nervously.

"But how did today go with yall?"

"Well…"

* * *

**HOURS EARLIER**

It started out like an okay day…

-BEEP-

The sounding alarm clock echoed throughout my room. I yawned ever so loudly, and stretched my arms upward to get myself awake. I dreamed of a chilidog that night…mmmm…so good.

"Uh, Hoagie?" Abby wondered.

"Huh?"

"Can you kind of get to the point that actually matters! We don't have all night, boy."

"Heh, sorry…"

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

_Id like to lie and say that I entered the school independent, confident, and ready for whatever came my way but…it wasn't that way._

_I was sore all over, from the tips of my toes to the very top of my head. I felt miserable, after being at the beach all day yesterday I had gained blisters, sunburns, and an intense, aching pain all about my body. Sure, you may think I didn't do so much but with all the heat and excerption I was worn out and bruised. _

_Not to mention exhausted from all the fights that had been taken place all weekend long. Just last weekend we were laughing and having fun and now…we are all so confused. I'm not even positive WHY we are all fighting. It's all just a blur in the back of my cranial…uh sorry…mind. All of this fighting was just non-sense to me. Why did we all have to fight? What was it that made everything that was so great turn into nothing but memories? I didn't know…but I was sure today to help fix that. We were all best friends once…it's not necessary to act like we weren't now. _

_Wow. I feel like my back got spanked by Count Spankulot a hundred times in a row…it stings…I just hope- _

"Hey mate," Wally smiled as he came toward me and slammed his hand onto my back.

"YEOWWWW!" I winced.

_-no one touches me…oi._

"Geez Hoags, what's got into you?" He wondered.

The pain from my back was so intense that my whole body tensed up and I felt like it was screaming of soreness.

"I've got sunburned!" I cried as he stared quizzically at me for a moment.

"Oh heh…sorry about that mate," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously with his strong, but looked sore, hands.

There was a moment of silence as my back began to loosen its stiffness and throbbing pain.

"So…have you talked to the girls lately? Or…uh..seen them?" he wondered.

I studied the frankness in his words and felt obligated to answer…but didn't. Instead, I just shook my head slowly and stalked over to my locker.

I finally spoke, "Why do you want to know?"

He looked at me abit in surprise. Maybe he just didn't expect a reply or the question, or, perhaps; he was thinking I was dumb for even mentioning it. Maybe I was dumb for asking it, but I wanted to be sure of my thoughts.

"Well…" he trailed.

I kept my blue orbs on his green ones…waiting for his answer.

"Just wondering," he answered as he moved his eyes from mine to his locker; not making anymore eye contact.

_I knew he was lying. I could see it. I could see it well and for years I knew he had feelings for Kuki and he cared about her…he just didn't want to admit it until last week; unexpectedly, he told me the truth, or atleast some of it. I knew there was more to it, but I never asked more of it. _

As I opened my locker I noticed Wally's eyes bulge. I cocked my brow at him.

"What are you staring at?"

He pointed his finer in the direction of the hallway. I followed his gaze and my eyes widened.

There. In the hallway, walking like normal…was Abby…wearing my goggles.

Wally began to burst into fits of laughter as I stared at Abby curiously.

_I knew she took my goggles but why is she wearing them?_

Wally continued to laugh as I rolled my eyes at him. I decided to take a chance and ran up to Abby.

She set her gaze on me as she halted.

"Hoagie?" she questioned.

"Yeah…why are you wearing my goggles?" I frowned with my hands placed on the end of my hips.

"The same reason I have them," She replied honestly.

"What? Was it a dare?"

She nodded.

"But Abby don't know how you can see through these darn things, they too dark."

"No they're not!" I cried.

"Yeah they are. Abby cannot see hardly anythin'."

"Then take them off," I told her.

"Cant. Gotta keep them on until the end of school."

"THEN will you give them back to me?"

"Maybe, baby," she answered with a smirk.

I frowned abit but smiled slightly at her.

_No matter what was on her she made them look cool, and the thought of her acting like her normal self again was driving me up the walls inside. She seemed no longer angry, and I was very much static about it. The real question was: would the girls be?_

Her braid swayed with her as she passed me to get to her class.

_I missed-_

"Hoagie."

_I missed the-_

"_Hoagie."_

_I missed the way-_

"HOAGIE!"

I whipped my body around to face Wally, "What?" I asked rather annoyed.

He noticed the annoyance in my words and frowned.

"What?" I repeated.

"You're gonna be late for class."

I gazed around the hallway in realization; Wally and I were the only students left in the hall.

"Ah! I'm going to get a tardy!" I hastened over to our classroom door then took a final glance at Wally, "Are you coming?"

"Nah," he answered, "Not in the mood."

"When are you EVER in the mood?"

He shrugged, "Plus…it's Ms. Decker's class…that woman needs to be put in jail, if she even IS a woman."

I rolled my eyes at him.

_He never liked Ms. Decker. She always yelled and picked on him…I almost don't blame her or HIM for that matter. She was mean, meaner than a lion, bear, giant rainbow monkey, Father, and a Mushi combined. No matter how much you'd TRY and stay on her good side it wouldn't matter. She'd still end up calling you a kiss up, teacher's pet, or brown noser for it. Either way she hated you. BUT she hated Wally the most. _

"You know you're going to get a detention."

"Yup," he replied short and sweet, not really paying much attention.

"Then see you later."

He nodded as he leaned against the lockers in thought.

I nodded back and walked into my classroom.

_Wally never really cared for going into class anyways. Periodically he'd just skip a day, a class, a week…whatever he felt like skipping he did. But, he got in trouble for it. That's why so many teachers and the principal hate him…he's what people may call…bad. Okay yeah, not a very good name but that's what he was, bad. He fought other guys at times (sometimes for good reasons, others were because they were flirting or messing with Kuki), skipped school, and never did what he was told. He was bad, yet, he was my friend and he always would be…I should hope. _

* * *

"Yes, M-Ms. D-Decker, I'll make sure not to be late again…"

She cut me a very disturbing, murderous look, "See that you do Gilligan, or I'll have to see that you get expelled."

"Expelled?" I cried, fearfully, "B-but I didn't do anything but be late acouple times!"

She grew an angrier look that scared me.

_I never got why she was a teacher. She was so mean; so scary that I could not figure out why the principal or the school didn't just fire her. I understood why none of the students try to tattle on her…their could be trouble for that student if the school knew and didn't care, but with Ms. Decker knowing…you'd might as well be dead. _

_There were certain rumors about how she was in prison or something. She taught at another school before this and then murdered one of the students-maybe more-for just talking back to her. All the rumors got even more insane and ridiculous that I just try and ignore them. There was never any REAL story to believe and no one would dare ask her. _

_Ms. Decker never seemed to really bother me as much. I just tried my best to obey and if I had to…kiss up once or twice. She slightly admired my optimism for school and how well I did my work but she couldn't forget me being Wally's friend. She hated him. _

"Look, you're a good student Mister Gilligan so I'm going to give you a small piece of advice."

My eyes grew at that moment.

_I didn't know what she was going to say, but she never truly answered me about how I didn't deserve to be expelled. It kind of worried me. Why would she give advice? I finally knew after she gave me a hardened look and glanced out the door at Wally, who was not paying any attention at the time, and looked back at me. She did not want me to see him. _

"A descent boy like you shouldn't be hanging with delinquents like Wallabee Beatles…and if you know what's good for you. You best leave him alone or you could end up as bad as he is. Heed my advice. Don't. Mess. With. Beatles." She wanted to make her words clear.

_They were clear alright; but I had no intention on listening to them. What I did want…was lunch. _

* * *

"So, what did Ms. Decker want?" Nigel questioned me with his brow raised as he took a bite of his sandwich, "I saw you and her talking."

Wally set his gaze on me as well.

"She told me that if I kept getting there late she'd get me expelled!"

Wally growled lowly to himself, "Figures…"

Nigel rolled his orbs at Wally then glanced back at me, "She won't do that, you're the only student she has ever admitted to admire. She won't let you go."

"What about egg boy?" Wally hissed, "She got HIM expelled just for asking a question."

"He asked her why she looked more like a man then a woman," I stated.

Wally began to laugh, "I keep wondering the same thing."

I couldn't help but chuckle myself. That woman DID look similar to a man. I could tell though from across the table Nigel wasn't laughing. He was simply moving his drink back and forth in abit of boredom.

Wally noticed him to, "What's got into you?"

Nigel shrugged, "Nothing. Just can't help but think of Rachel. She liked making fun of Ms. Decker."

Nigel had sunk. He was dead in love and I couldn't help but feel pity for him.

"Did you talk to her yesterday?" I wondered.

He nodded slowly, "She said she didn't want to talk. She just wanted to go home. So I let her…." He sighed, "I don't think the girls are going to change their minds. They're done with us."

I didn't believe that. Not for a moment, but kept silent.

"Maybe you're right." Wally threw in, "But who needs them."

I gazed at him in slight shock.

"If they want to be stubborn and not forgive us…we shouldn't have to mope around about it. We tried to say sorry several times and if they want us back they can just talk to us themselves," he spoke.

"What happened yesterday?" I looked at Wally in wonder.

He didn't respond. I knew he didn't want to talk about it, but I couldn't help but over hear from the table behind me. There sat: Abby and Kuki eating their lunch alone to themselves.

I listened intently on them.

_I wouldn't think of it as eaves dropping, just getting some answers that I needed to solve a case. I wasn't a detective for nothing. Okay, I wasn't REALLY a detective but I had a hat…which is at home in a box, up in the attic because it got to small for my head …but in my mind I still have the hat. Technically. _

I took a bite of my chilidog and eaves dro-I mean, listened to the case.

_Mmmm this was a good chilidog. So tasty and juicy. I just want to-_

"What happened last night, girl?" Abby questioned Kuki.

I stopped my daydreaming on my chilidog and paid close attention.

"Come on, you can tell me anything, and Abby KNOWS something's not right."

"Well…you know how all of you left me and Wally at the beach last night?"

"Yeah…Abby remembers."

"Well, he said he wanted to talk to me so I decided to go with him…he tried to apologize."

"That's great girl. So did you forgive?"

"No," Kuki answered.

"What? Why?" Abby cried.

I could tell Abby was not happy, but disappointed and upset. I was too.

"I just…I'm just SO mad and…still hurt by what he did. I can't…"

"Girl, maybe it's about time we get over this thing. We've been fightin' for too long now."

Kuki rubbed her temples then sighed a heavy, upsetting sigh, "I know…but…if only it were that easy…"

I pondered on her words and they echoed inside of me.

_What exactly is that supposed to mean?_

"Come on baby, now what is that supposed to-"

Kuki but in, "I don't want to talk about it."

Abby nodded in understanding.

"So, after he tried to apologize what happened?"

"He said, 'I love yo-' and stopped himself then he told me he loved my nuts."

I couldn't help but glance back at Wally with a quizzical look.

_What does Kuki have to do with nuts? Kuki doesn't even have nuts. Unless her mom owned a nut company as well as working at her own. I like nuts…Almonds, Pecans, Peanuts, and Cashews; so tasty and salty. I always preferred the salty ones but could withstand the-_

"He said what girl?" Abby gave an odd look and thought she had misunderstood.

Kuki only bopped her head in response.

Abby was silent for a moment as she took in what she had heard.

"Wow…well, Abby thinks you guys make the PERFECT couple. After all, you love walnuts, and he loves your nuts. You could both run a nut factory together," Abby chuckled.

_I couldn't help but want to laugh but I stayed quiet._

Kuki didn't find it funny and glared at Abby; then she set her gaze to her lunch and looked awfully upset.

"Oh, Abby's just kidding, it's alright baby. You know Wally he's always mixing things up and sayin' stupid things. It don't mean nothing."

"…But for a split second I could have sworn he was going to say…" she let her words fade.

Abby awaited her to finish, "Say what?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter anymore. He said what he said, end of story."

For the next few minutes I watched them, hoping that they'd finish their conversation…but they never did. My Chilidog was getting cold so I turned back to the table and ate the last bite.

_Not even a chilidog could make what happened this past weekend feel better. The only thing I could think of that would repair this feeling…was repairing our friendship first. _

* * *

Wally slammed his locker shut and slid from it to the floor of the hall. Some students gave him weird looks, others walked on trying not to cause conflict because they knew better, and others had paid not the slightest bit of attention. I did.

"How are you doing?"

He didn't answer for a moment then answered, "OK."

_OK? I'm pretty sure that's in the middle of good and bad._

"Just okay?" I questioned him.

He nodded.

A student peered down at him and Wally snarled.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped at the guy.

The guy widened his eyes in fear and raced down the hallway; he was stopped by non other than Ms. Decker.

"Running in the hall? Tell me, boy, why were you running? Are you hurt? In trouble?" She sneered.

"N-no sir-I mean, ma'm," the guy stuttered.

_Poor teenager…_

"It's Ms. Decker to you," she glared, "Now if no one is in trouble or hurt then why are you running? Are you a hooligan, boy? Are you getting influenced by Wallabee Beetles?"

_She spoke his name. It wasn't a big shock…her and Wally have to much conflict…or just her, but then again, there were times when he pulled pranks on her. Even when someone ELSE pulled a prank on her it didn't matter. She always assumed everything led up to him. That he was poisoning student's minds as well, but he wasn't. _

The student gulped, "N-no Ms. Decker, j-just trying to get to class."

"Then I suggest you walk along and don't be running anymore in these halls or you'll be hearing from me again, understand?"

He didn't answer.

"_Understand?" _she hissed.

He nodded and stalked down the hall.

"…AND NOT SO SLOW!" she screamed, and went back into her classroom.

I set my eyes back on Wally, "I heard what you said to Kuki yesterday."

He didn't answer.

"Are you going into class?"

"Probably not."

I looked down at my feet then back at him, "Her nuts?"

That's all it took and he sprinted up like a kangaroo.

"She told you about that?" he frowned.

"Actually, I happened to be in hearing distance-"

"Eaves-dropping?"

I frowned and placed my hands on my hips, "It was not eaves dropping!" I protested.

He ignored me and set his mind in thought.

"What were the nuts about anyways?"

He sighed as I stared at him in hush.

"Well, I was going to tell her something else, but then I started thinking about the Volleyball game."

"So? What does that have to do with nuts?" I wondered.

"Then I thought about all the other sports I would have rather played, like soccer or baseball."

I gave a nod in signifying that I was listening but wanted him to go on.

"…And then I pictured myself going to one of those baseball games, and there is where they serve all that good food and peanuts…"

_I finally began to understand. Wally had a strange way of going off the subject in his mind but it made sense since it was Wally._

"Then I felt like eating some peanuts and I just love those nuts at baseball games…and that's what I was thinking."

_Wally almost blew my mind, and if it hadn't been for the fact that I was used to this sort of thing by now…I would have been shocked at his small stupidity._

"That kind of makes sense…for you it does anyways."

He nodded slowly then leaned against the lockers once again.

"Still not going in?"

He actually appeared to be considering it but turned me down with a shake of the head.

He told me he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts and didn't like doing them in a classroom. I 'sort of' understood and left inside my own class. Which is where I noticed someone I had been meaning to talk to for some time now. Abigail Lincoln.

* * *

"Abby," I whispered next to her.

She rolled her dark orbs and replied softly, "What?"

I was ready to talk to her, and this could be the only time I got a chance, so, I took it.

"I heard what you and Kuki were talking about over lunch."

Abby cut me a disapproving look, "Boy, you been spying on us? You being nosy again?"

I repeated her look and wanted to yell out then and there in protest to her reply but thought it best not to get in even more trouble today.

"No…I was doing some investigating."

"Riiight," she answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

She shook her head sadly at me, "So, what did you hear?"

I quietly whispered what I had heard from lunch to her and she only nodded slowly in response, keeping her eyes on the teacher.

"So? What do we do?" I wondered, in a low whisper.

She only sighed and rubbed the ends of her temples abit.

"Abby don't know yet. She's thinking."

I awaited another reply but she had said enough for the moment.

"So…anything else I should know?" I whispered.

"Boy, you really are nosy."

"Stop saying that," I snapped in a whisper, "Now can you answer?"

"Rachel got abit upset today," she sighed sadly.

"What for?"

"You know Fanny is the one she hangs out with in lunch right?"

_Ofcourse I knew. I still didn't like Fanny all that much and she didn't much like me. We weren't enemies but I guess I'll always be a 'stupid boy' to her. She still yelled at me, and plenty other guys and she had certain moods…but she's been getting better over the years. She was still a boy hater but better._

I only bopped my head slowly in response, not making any eye contact or there would be trouble.

"Well, your never gonna guess who Fanny was sitting with THIS time."

"Lizzie?" I took a wild guess.

"Nope, Patton," she answered straight up.

My eyes widened in surprise.

_Patton? She doesn't mean-_

"Patton? OUR Patton? Patton Drilovsky? The guy who was worked at the Arctic base and was once named Numbuh 60?" I asked in thought.

She nodded, "Yeah, that Patton."

"Why? Were they talking about something? Are they, all of a sudden, friends? You know, those two hate each other."

"Abby knows, but it appears…they're both going out and Rachel is acting abit depressed about it. It's 'cause she has no one now and every time she looks at them she thinks of her and Nigel."

My mouth gaped open in shock.

_Them? Dating? How, just how, could FANNY FULBRIGHT be dating PATTON DRILOVSKY? They HATE each other, no, LOATHED each other back in the KND. Now, they're DATING? What in the world? _

"Mr. Gilligan, have anything you wish to share to the class?" the teacher wondered with a frown.

"Uh, n-no, I'm good."

"Then I suggest you stop catching flies with your mouth and pay attention."

I closed my mouth in hast and sneaked a glance at Abby.

She shook her head sadly, "That's what happened. Now don't go being so nosy anymore, fool. You gonna get us BOTH in trouble."

With those words, I returned my gaze to the teacher and didn't say not another word to Abby.

* * *

"So, then I said to her, 'Who do you think you are talking to?' and she was like, 'Uh…you.' And I was like, 'I don't think so,' Stacey gossiped to her friends in the hall.

"Wow, I can't believe she said that to you, girl. She has no right," replied one of her friends.

"I know right? She was being such an idiot, and like O. M. G. I can't believe she would talk to me like that. It's like she doesn't know who I am. Nail file me."

The blonde, blue eyed girl by the name of Chelsea handed Stacey her nail file and gasped, "O. M. G. Is that a broken nail?" Chelsea cried, as peered down at her own nails.

Chelsea began to hyperventilate as her friends gasped and screamed.

"We HAVE to get you to the girl's bathroom IMMEDIATELY before someone sees!" One of the other girls, Victoria, shouted in fear and hast.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_All this fuss over a broken nail? Really? NO ONE in their right mind would be crying over a broken nail…Or atleast that's what I thought._

"You girls go fix Chelsea's nail QUICK, I have to go talk to acouple of people," Stacey stated as the girls nodded and rushed through the bathroom door.

Stacey came toward my direction but didn't acknowledge me.

_At first, I felt abit upset that she cared not one thing about me. I always thought she was rather pretty but she had no idea that I existed; which is NOW good. After giving a lot of thought on Stacey I realized she was nothing but a big poser, conceited, and didn't care whatsoever for any girls or average guys she came in contact with. _

_She had only come a few weeks ago and already she had taken over the school. I contemplated on that fact. Why was she here? Why did her parents even move? More importantly, where did she learn to be such a dictator and actually get people to listen to her? She ruled most of the school already and it was an amazement to me. At first, I couldn't help but find her hot and in-genius, but really; she wasn't more than just looks and knew how to handle people. _

_Last week, she even asked me to help her with her homework and I could carry her books, I accepted, and come to find out that she had been doing the same with other nerds-I mean, smart students like me. I was pretty hurt, but now I'm over it. The next time she asked, I had turned her down and she hasn't talked to me since. _

_Right now I just felt bad for Wally. He was being roped into all her nonsense and seduced into it all, but Wally was smarter than that. Sure, Wally was stupid but he knew better for looks and he never once gave Stacey a second glance. Why Wally had accepted to take Stacey instead of Kuki to the dance when Stacey hadn't even asked him yet but Kuki did, was a mystery to me. A lot of stuff was a mystery to me, and intended to get to the bottom of it all. I just hope Wally really doesn't feel that much for Stacey; otherwise, he'll probably be crushed to find out that she only likes him for his looks…most girls did; also, his toughness, rebellions, and-not to mention-him SUPPOSEDLY playing hard to get. We all know Wally wasn't playing anything though._

Stacey leaned against a locked and batted her eyelashes. She beamed, showing all her pearly whites.

"Hi Wally," She grinned.

Wally looked over at her with a frown, "What?"

"Well, I'm just so excited that you decided to take me to the dance and I was wondering something…"

"What's that?"

"What color dress should I wear?" she pulled out a magazine and pointed at some dresses, "Which one goes better with my precious, blue eyes?"

I could tell he wanted to laugh at that moment abit but he tried not to show it and did not laugh. I guess the thought of her eyes being "precious" and having to go with her dress was something to laugh about.

"Uh…" he glanced at the magazine and pointed to a random dress.

_He knows nothing of dresses. I would have gone with a turquoise dress to match her eyes and fit well with her complexion, but that's just me. _

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Wally! We're going to have SO much fun!"

He only gave a grimace look and stared, "Yeah…sure…whatever."

He turned back around not really caring and Stacey walked off to where Kuki was.

_Uh oh._

"Tell me, Kuli, how does it feel to not have the hottest guy as your date?" Stacey smirked.

Kuki scowled but said no word.

_I thought I heard her murmur "It's Kuki" but wasn't so sure._

"What's that? Oh, I know your jealous. Who wouldn't be jealous of me," Stacey gave a cackle and stalked off.

_It might have seemed like a giggle or possibly a chuckle but it seemed more of a cackle to me. _

Kuki sighed sadly and went over to her locker in silence.

_I wanted to go over to Kuki and comfort her abit and make her feel better but I figured I shouldn't. _

To me surprise though, I spotted Wally glancing at Kuki with slight look of compassion but he shook it off.

Kuki sighed once again as she stood in silence.

Wally sneaked a glance over at her again as Kuki did the same to him. Their eyes met in silence then they quickly turned back to what they were doing before.

Kuki held her books tightly in her arms, getting a good grip and started to walk down the hall. At the same time, Wally was walking toward something and they collided, falling to the ground. I probably would have laughed as long as they were alright and it was a normal day but I decided to keep my voice away from their encounter.

Kuki began to pick up her books she had dropped, "Uh sorry about that Wally, "She blushes slightly.

Wally nodded as he picked up one of her books and handed it to her. She looked up into his green eyes and said nothing for a moment as she put her book in her pile with the others.

"Thanks…uh see you around," is all she said as she fled off.

Wally stared after her, closed his own locker, and walked off slowly. I watched him walk off and proceeded to my own day.

* * *

"Another day, another horrible day off PE," I sighed as I changed into my shirt.

"Oh, are you kidding, mate? It isn't THAT bad," Wally tried to brighten up my spirits I think, or he REALLY thought it wasn't that bad.

"Says you, you like doing sports; where as, I like doing all my hard work on inventions and missions."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, it really wasn't all that bad today."

I didn't want to talk about this anymore so I tried to change the subject.

"So…what's the deal with you and Stacey today? For your date to the dance you sure weren't very happy to see her," I observed.

He frowned, "Is all you do lately is being nosy?"

"I'm not nosy!" I objected in rage, "I'm just trying to figure this all out."

"Right, nosy…" he mumbled.

I frowned.

"I saw Lizzie," Nigel threw in.

"Really? What happened?"

"She wanted to talk to me alter but I told her I was busy."

"With what?" I wondered.

"We have another mission tonight," he answered.

"This better not be a false alarm!" Wally cried.

"It won't," Nigel said as he finished changing.

I sat on one of the benches in silence then cried, "Heey! You never answered me, Wally!"

He rolled his eyes once again, "She's just not my favorite person right now."

"Then why are you going with her to the dance?" I questioned him.

He looked down then up again, "You really want to know why?"

Nigel and I nodded in unison.

"Well, the trust is…the reason I'm going with Stacey is-"

A few guys came running in: Danny, Steve (Danny's best friend), and another random boy.

Danny and Steve were going on and laughing about something.

"I'm telling you, Steve, this dance is going to be a night I'll never forget," Danny conceded.

"I believe it."

"Kuki and I are really gonna-" Danny glanced at us, particularly Wally, and smirked.

I glanced over at Wally who was nearly burning a hole in Danny's head, while Nigel was scowling to himself. I couldn't help but want to glare as well.

"Beetles," Danny had a grimaced appearance on his face and nodded slightly.

"Right," Wally replied with a glare.

Danny made no further contact and left with Steve out the door.

_You could feel the tension in the room, but still, I really wondered why Wally didn't just pounce on him then and there. Why he didn't just beat him up any other time they approached one another. They loathed each other and I knew that Wally loathed him more than even Ms. Decker, Father, and even Jaime combined in one person. That sure was a lot of hate he was carrying in that tiny brain of his. I should know, I saw his brain once when me, Nigel, and Abby went inside of him at age 10 to retrieve a Brussels sprout, but that's beside the point. _

The boy came over to one of the lockers in the locker room and we all just stood in silence for a moment.

"Crud, I hate that Danny Right," Wally cried in a low growl.

Nigel only sighed slightly.

"What's the matter with you?" the boy asked Nigel.

"Just stressed," replied Nigel, rubbing his temples, "I got dumped earlier this week," he admitted.

"Oh sorry about that, I know how it feels…I got dumped not so long ago too with a person I loved, like really did; the names Kevin, by the way, Kevin Bob Anderson."

"BOBBBBBBBB!" I cried as I cuffed my hands over my eyes.

Kevin looked at be weirdly, "Yeah Kevin Bo-"

"BOBBBBBBB!" I exclaimed once again trying to not let my tear fall.

Wally and Nigel rolled their eyes at me.

"What? All I said was-"

Nigel put his hand over Kevin's mouth, "Don't say that word. Hoagie lost his pet the other day and was heartbroken about it."

Kevin nodded and Nigel put his hand back to his side.

"Why you care about that cruddy lizard anyway-" Wally began, but I cut him off.

"BOOOOOOOOBBB!"

Nigel shook his head sadly at me then frowned at Wally.

"What?" Wally questioned Nigel's frown with one of his won.

Nigel shook his head and sat on the bench with me.

_Bob was my very best friend. Sure, he was a lizard but I loved him all the same. We did everything together and he was the best pet in the world. I got him quite a long time ago and now he was gone. It was so heartbreaking. Every time I hear his name I think of all the good times, chilidogs, and jokes we used to share. Once, I even wrote a paper on him for school. Wally just thought I was stupid and Abby suggested I should have wrote it on Nigel or Wally. I wanted to write in on Bob though. He meant the world to me and now I could never see him, hold him, or talk to him ever again. I miss him so much….-!_

"OBBBBBBBB!" I cried once more.

Nigel placed his hand on my shoulder in comfort and sympathy. Wally just sat on another bench and did nothing but stare.

_He didn't like Bob._

"I know how you feel I lost me a pet one time too. His name was Buster and he was a dog," said Kevin.

"…But mine wasn't a dog. He was a lizard."

"Oh, but I'm sorry about that," he sat in between Nigel and me.

We glanced at him then down.

"It's so hard when you lose someone so close. Whether it dying…and you getting dumped."

Nigel and I nodded in agreement and sighed.

Wally just stared at us like we were too pathetic for him to include himself in the conversation or, even, know us.

"Rachel dumped me cold and won't even talk to me or give me a chance to talk at all," Nigel said.

"I didn't even get to say good bye to…" I sniffled, "Bob."

"I know man, best thing that ever came my way and now gone," Kevin, huge and muscular guy, wrapped his arms over on our shoulders and began to weep.

We did the same.

Wally rolled his eyes and slapped his palm over his forehead as we all cried.

"RACHEL!" Nigel cried.

"BOOOOOOBBBB!" I wiped at my eyes.

"LARRRRYYYY!" Kevin wept.

My eyes widened, and narrowed themselves as I glanced over at Nigel. Nigel stared over at me with a weird look plastered upon his face. I copied his expression and gazed over at Kevin, who was sobbing with his arms around our shoulders. I carefully, took his arm from over my shoulder and released his grip, as Nigel did the same. Once we were free of his grasp we just stared at him for a moment in silence and glanced at one another with weird looks.

Wally just had abit of wide eyes and carefully and slowly got up, making his way out the boy's locker room. Nigel and I slowly stepped back and out the door, whistling abit.

* * *

Later that day, many girls came over to me crying and exclaimed, "Hoagie the magnificent, we need your awesomely and hot self to help!"

I took the last bite of my chilidog and-

"Okay, hoagie that's enough!"

* * *

**NO POV**

"W-why? I was just getting to the good part," I whined abit.

"Shoot, boy, you know that never happened!"

"Yes, it did!"

"First, your bein' nosy and now you're lyin," Abby exclaimed.

"I'm not lying! That really happened!"

"Riight."

Hoagie frowned.

"Look, Abby was just wanting to know how it went today is all. Ain't gotta narrate everything baby."

Hoagie nodded in response.

"So, now what do we do?" Hoagie wondered.

Abby pondered on it for a moment, as Hoagie waited patiently for her answer.

"Well, you know, you and Abby agreed yesterday after the whole beach incident that we were both cool and that we'd try to get our friends back together again."

Hoagie nodded once again in remembrance.

"Well, like Abby said, she's sorry for what happened."

Hoagie smiled, "Oh, it's fine. I knew you really didn't mean it."

"Abby was just trying to not be stuck in the middle…but she don't know what she was thinking. All this mess over some stupid misunderstandings…"

"I know, and it's not even necessary anymore, but for the record, I'm sorry too."

Abby smiled warmly, "Abby just hopes this'll all get straightened out."

"Yeah, so….Abby?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Umm….about the dance, I know what I did with Wally was wrong but I was hoping…"

"Oh, sorry Hoags, I can't go with yah," Abby declined abit sadly.

"What? Why not?" Hoagie questioned in persistence.

"…'Cause Abby already got a date," She chuckled, "over a dare too."

"W-who with?"

"Steve."

"Steve? Our Steve? Danny's best friend?"

Abby bopped her head slowly in reply, "Look, Abby's sorry she has to leave yah but it wasn't like you really wanted to anyways, right? It was just a bet between good friends…"

Hoagie looked down then up again, chuckling nervously, "H-huh right, just a bet."

Abby looked at him alittle sorrowfully then shook it off.

"Abby thinks she knows what to do."

"What?"

"Abby thinks we should talk to them. Since we've got plenty of talking down already, Abby'll talk to Nigel and Wally while you talk to Kuki and Rachel."

"…But what if they don't want to talk to me? What if they don't want to listen? Kuki might but Rachel I don't know too well…"

"Look, Kuki probably will but as for Rachel, you're gonna have to make her listen. Abby's sure she can get through to Nigel and probably Wally too."

"So, tomorrow I'll talk to the girls after school and you talk to the men?"

Abby nodded.

"Good luck. Wally's being pretty stubborn now."

"Aww Abby can handle him. It's YOU that's gonna have abit of trouble."

"So, deal?"

"Deal."

They shook handles and sealed it. Tomorrow they would talk to their friends and try make things right.

* * *

**YAY! GO ME! I got Chapter 24 out of the way! HOPEFULLY, I can get the others done faster…I hope I do! Now, I'm not gonna talk much, but Thanks so much for all the polls you guys have been doing! I would really appreciate it if you guys could vote and tell me what you think. The longer and the more imagery there is the longer it will most likely take but it will be worth it. It doesn't really matter to me so please tell me what yah think! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! REVEW! REVEW! I hope to get the next chapter up soon but Id LOVE to hear what you guys think! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Kuki: Poll! Poll! Poll! YAY! We're going to the North poll!**

**Wally: wha? what North poll?**

**Kuki: I'm not talking to you...*pretends to zip her mouth***

**Wally: *frowns* Come on Kuki!**

**Kuki: *pretends to zip his mouth and walks off***

**Wally: *mumbles***

**Hoagie: why isnt he talking?**

**Nigel: Numbuh 4?**

**Wally: *mumbles with frown* **

**Hoagie: wha?**

**Wally: *mumbles more with glare***

**Nigel: we cant play charades right now, Wally.**

**Wally: *glares***

**Me: I think Kuki zipped his mouth shut.**

**Wally: *nods***

**Abby: *chuckles* well, it's about time that someone shut him up baby! **

**Wally: *glares***

**Hoagie: Wally, do you wear rainbow monkey undies and love rainbow monkeys?**

**Wally: *mumbles***

**Hoagie: I think that's a yes. *chuckles***

**Wally: *glares hard at him***

**Nigel: *snickers* ****Hey Wally, do you love kuki?**

**Wally: *mumbles***

**Nigel: I'll take that as a yes.**

**Abby: Abby knew it. But would you guys knock it off! **

**Wally: *nods***

**Abby: you DO want Abby to borrow your music? Okay...*laughs as she runs off***

**Wally: *grumbles***

**Hoagie: I think Wally said he's-**

**Wally: *pounces on him and mumbles something***

**Hoagie: AHHHH! *runs off***

**Wally: *mumbles something and runs after him***

**Me: Ok...now Wally can't talk...weird...KNDFANGIRL OVER AND OUT!**


	25. Chapter 25: What Friends are For

**Disclaimer: Do I own KND? Sadly, I do not…*sigh***

**AUTHORS NOTE: O.O AM I UPDATING? Wait, is this for real? Is this a dream? Okay, we have finally entered the Twilight zone…**

**Wally: what the crud is a twilight zone?**

**Abby: *rolls eyes***

**Patton: It's this old show where weird, abnormal, and out of this world things happen. Hence, we have entered the twilight zone.**

**Wally: *scratches head***

**Hoagie: where did Patton come from?**

**Me: ¬.¬ I guess I got my inspiration from all the loyal fans to keep going with this! WOO HOO! GO ME!**

* * *

**REVIEWS…**

**Numbuh310alltheway: weird how you were the first one to review…it's like you knew or something… O_o …anyways, Yes, I really do love you. I wanted to do a special Hoagie chapter just for you PLUS I was starting to get in the Hoagie mood. He is pretty funny and fun to do. Lol I'm glad you thought it was funny and you loved it! Greaaaat, thanks for murdering my chapter… ¬_¬ Jk. Aww Thanks for all the sweet compliments and words mi amigo! I'm so happy I'm improving! I hope you are able to get your inspiration as well. Good luck! Talk to you later! LOVE YAH MI AMIGO!**

**IAmAverage: I hope Kuki does but I guess you'll have to wait and see… Yes! If it is worth the wait I am happy, but was this worth the wait? Lol I'm glad you liked that part, it's my favorite part too! Thanks for the review!**

**KNDNumbuh007: Yeah, I hate Stacey. Spoiled, brat, good for nothing, jerk, and how can you not hate her? Oh, and she's afraid of Jell-O? Ok…then. I was honestly surprised I had that much though, I don't really think I'm all that of a good writer and I had no idea my story was all THAT good, but it takes me hours to reply to reviews so…Aww but thanks, I'm happy that you are happy! I hope all your stories work out as well! Weird…I'm getting a headache myself…oi…but, I HAVE UPDATED! Thanks for all the great words and review! **

**MaxandFang101: **

**Abby: wow, girl that's awesome! Abby loves Bessie Coleman!**

**Hoagie: Hey, you still haven't given me back my goggles!**

**Abby: Look at the time, Abby's gotta go! *runs off***

**Hoagie: Hey! Well, looks like Abby left…*looks at you* Okay, why are you staring at me like that…? :-/ **

**Me: Thanks for the review! **

**FuzzySlippers19:Yay! I'm so happy it was worth the wait and glad that you liked it! I work so hard to get the people in good character too. Lol I think Bob is-**

**Hoagie: BOOOBBBB!**

**Me: ¬.¬** **Mine to… Thanks!**

**Stives117: That skit was totally random. Oh, and I took care of it. Thanks! Again, was in a hurry so I kind of speeded in typing those parts! I know! Hope it works! Thanks for the review!**

**KNDNumbuh25: It was worth the wait? Oh yeah! I'm on a roll! Lol Glad you liked it! I always liked Hoagie myself…Thanks for the review!**

**RidingtheRoughWaters: Lol REAL awesome and funny skit! I love those! Anyways, Thanks for the review!**

**RandomnessGirl1: Yeah, I liked making that part myself! I'm happy your enjoying it! Thanks! **

**Kukibaby03: Thanks! Your wish is my command! :D**

**Savannahknd: Aww thanks! I try my best to be funny, actually, I don't really try all that much. I love 2/5 too! Glad you like it!**

**NiiniiXpuff: Yeah, I got REALLY busy and then every time I tried to write I didn't get much inspiration, but finally I got myself to write and so far, I'm back in it. I just hope I can keep going and updating faster. But I'm glad to be back! *hugs you* I missed getting reviews from you and others! You always say such nice words! Anyways, our plan will take awhile before I use it but I will eventually. MWUAHAHAHA! Just be patient. I'm glad I'm worth the wait! *HUGS YOU* Oh, I love you too! Thank you very much for the sweet review! : D**

**ILoveAussies4: I'm sure it DID take you quite awhile but welcome aboard! Who knew reading could give you mood swings? Honestly, I do that too. I ended up tearing up in the singing chapter, I'm not gonna lie. Then I had my moments where I couldn't help but smile or chuckle to myself. I'm glad you're enjoying it and you like it that much! The singing chapter was probably my favorite too! Just cross your fingers…thanks!**

**Holyshizpickle: I'm static that you love it! Thank you!**

**littlemissfg: Yes, I'm glad you loved it! Oh, and I can't tell you that just yet…but I promise, it will be revealed later! ;) Good luck with your own stories! You can do whatever you think you should but that would be cool! Thanks!**

**Sstoons3425: I know, I've been caught up in real life I haven't updated lately, but now I have so…YES! Yeah, It's kind of sad, but hopefully Abby and Hoagie can help and fix everything. Lol Hoagie is just a mess. But in this story it isn't just a lizard, he's a lizard that everyone loves…except Wally. Thanks, and here it is!**

**To Everyone: THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THANKS BUNCHES GUYS AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO FAV, ALERT, AND DON'T REVIEW MY STORIES ALSO! It's nice to know you guys take the time to read them! : D**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! **

* * *

Chapter 25: What Friends are For

**Tuesday 4:05 P.M.**

**Time Till Dance: 4 days, 2 hours, 55 minutes, and 38 seconds. **

He placed his backpack over his shoulders and stalked out of the schoolyard. His blonde hair swished with the wind as it blew eastward, covering his green orbs from the sun. He halted in front of the street, waiting as the cars passed by. He gazed over at the trees in wonder, hoping that someday he would be as lucky as trees…care free and content. He spotted a female squirrel resting her nuts at the inside of the tree, as a male squirrel came hopping along and crawling up the tree to the other squirrel. At that point, the squirrels took a nut each and began to eat their late lunch or early dinner with one another. The Aussie stared at them for a moment in silence and contemplation.

-SPLASH-

He glanced down at himself in wonder then rage as he gazed at the water that had splashed all over himself and his clothes. He growled lowly to himself and set his gaze at the car before him.

"Right," he hissed in low anger.

Danny smirked at Wally with which Wally felt to punch off his face.

"Well, well…how's it going, Beetles?" He examined Wally smirking evilly, "Did you have an accident?"

Wally growled.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't go to the dance…you may end up leaking your punch out everywhere."

The Aussie hissed at him, "Shut up, Right. You know you did it."

"Did I? Huh, clumsy me, but maybe you should re-consider going to the dance anyways…wouldn't want MY Kuki to get mad at you would you?"

Wally's fury began to raise more inside of him.

_Did he say MY Kuki? _

"Think about it Beetles," he sneered, "And you may want to consider bringing an extra change of clothes…" he chuckled as he drove off.

Wally spat and muttered, "It's no wonder he was held back…he's a real idiot."

He kicked a stone with his foot hard and marched across the street, taking a final glance at the squirrels before turning a corner to his house.

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

_I can do this…no pressure. Just our entire friendship is in the hands of Abby and I…_

I gulped and knocked my fist against the door. I waited.

_I can't afford to mess this up. This is important. No yippers, jokes, Doctor Time space and the Continuums, or Chilidogs until I fix this…Okay, maybe chilidogs…Great. Now I'm hungry. _

The Raven haired, violet eyed, girl better known as Kuki, answered the door and stared quizzically at me.

"Hoagie? What are you doing here?"

_Did she expect no one or perhaps Wally…?_

"Uhh," I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "C-can we talk?"

I could tell she was thinking on it for a moment.

She finally replied, "Sure."

I gave a toothy grin and came inside the house.

_She let me in, that's progress. _

She closed the door gently behind me as I sat on her family's couch. She followed not long after and we both sat there in silence for a few seconds, taking in what has been happening and the situation.

_I could tell that she could guess why I was there. Yet, she still asked-_

"So, what is it you need to talk to me about?" she wondered.

"Well…where do I start…?" I thought on it as she kept her eyes on me.

_How am I going to put this?_

"Why?"

She gave an odd look and raised her brow.

_Very odd and not descriptive but that's what we all were thinking this entire weekend. Why aren't we all friends? Why am I so mad? Why won't she forgive me? Why won't I forgive him? What's the point in all this? Why stay mad? Why stay sad? Why did this have to happen? Why did I do that? The question 'why' could never end in our minds…yet she still wondered-_

"Why, what?" She cocked her eyebrow at me.

I didn't move my blue eyes from Kuki's violet.

"Why are we fighting?" I just picked the main question I had been dying to come to an answer for.

She sighed ever so lowly, "I don't know."

_She didn't know? How could she not? I decided to take this opportunity to let her know what I knew about some of the situation…even if by the off chance I ended being called "nosy" once again. I needed my answers. I wasn't 'sort of' a detective for nothing. _

"What do you mean you don't know? I mean, I did over hear you and Abby talking and you said 'if only it were that easy' but what did you mean?" I questioned.

"You heard that?" She asked in surprise.

I gave a nod in response, as she blushed a bit.

"Sorry…I guess I can be kind of loud sometimes…"

_I wanted to just tell her that I was listening on purpose, so she wasn't actually being too loud but I concluded not to. She was being honest and on my side-at the moment-I couldn't afford to have her think I was being nosy…or even just call me that again. I am not nosy! _

"It's okay, Kuki, so…what did you mean?" I repeated my question.

"Can I be honest with you?" she looked me straight in the eyes.

_Her eyes seemed to be a bit upset, like she wanted to tell someone something and it was killing her slightly. She seemed confused as well._

"Yes."

"You PROMISE you won't tell Wally?"

I nodded, "I promise."

_She said Wally, but she didn't say anything about Abby or anyone else…_

"You can't tell anyone either. Not Abby, Wally, Nigel, Rachel…no one."

_Crud!_

"Yes, you can trust me Kuki; after all, we did raise a child together…" I winked.

She grinned.

_Yes, we did have a child…but before some people *cough, cough 3/4 fans and 2/5 fans *cough, cough* go crazy…it was a skunk, named Bradley. We found him on a mission when we were ten. Some of you may know him as Numbuh 6, but he'll always be our child Bradley to us. Even if we weren't supposed to remember him. Skunks had no age to the KND so he would always be in the KND and as for us; we weren't even supposed to remember. We have tried several times to get him in the TND but so far, our requests have been denied. We were never to see our little Bradley yet again, but there was always hope and memories that Kuki and I shared. He was the main thing we had in common, probably, the ONLY thing we had in common._

"True," she giggled a bit.

_Did __**I **__make her laugh? AM I FUNNY? Okay, moving off topic, sorry. I KNEW I WAS FUNNY-anyways…_

I awaited her to talk and she only sighed.

"Hoagie, I wish-wish we never had this stupid fight. I miss our friendship. I want us all to be friends, and I hate pretending to ignore Wally. He has always been my best friend-no offence-and I didn't mean to hurt him. This thing has gotten so out of hand. When I was saying to Abby that, 'I wish it were that easy' I meant would he ever, or any of you, forgive us for holding such a big grudge. I was so mean to you guys and I'm not sure what came over me, and I was afraid that if I went to you guys saying sorry it would only make things worse," her eyes filled with tears of sadness and possibly some relief.

My mouth gaped.

"None taken," is all I could say.

I was speechless.

_I wonder how long Kuki has been feeling like this? Why couldnt she have said something sooner? Why hasn't she mentioned any of this to Abby? _

"So, why did you keep it going for so long? Was it because of the girls?"

"No…, I guess part of me was still furious a-and heartbroken," she answered.

"Heartbroken?" I echoed.

She nodded slowly.

"So, why were you mad?"

"I guess I felt mad, upset, and bad that Wally said no to me…and lied. I don't know why but it was tough to get over. Probably because of how Stacey is…"

_Stacey...No further answers to that. We ALL know how she can be, except maybe most of the guys in school that are seduced by her charms and beauty, Wally (maybe), and a few girls...with which she had become friends with and didn't despise...yet._

"I understand, but I need to know something else Kuki."

"What is that?"

"Do you like Wally?"

She bit her lip with her teeth.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

I searched all about my room.

_Where is it?_

I examined my closet then peeked into my drawers and found only clothes. I threw some of my clothes onto the floor but what I was looking for was nowhere to be seen.

"Cree, did yah take Abby's magazines?" I frowned with my hands on my hips.

Cree walked into my room and set her gaze at me, "No, why would I take your magazines girl? I got my own, and wouldn't bother in stealing baby magazines," she rolled her brown eyes and walked out again.

_That girl gets on my nerves sometimes…but she's still my sista and Abby loves her. No matter how rotten she used to act towards her and the KND. She has been better._

I got down to the level of the floor and planted my knees on the carpet. I stuck my head under the bed and smiled warmly.

"There they are," I spoke to myself as I clutched the magazines with my hand.

"There what are?"

Immediately, I thumped my head upward on the bed. I took my head back out, rubbing it with the back of my palm.

I glared a bit to myself, "Geez…" I glanced up at the bald, Brit that had spoke.

"Abby, you should be more careful," he chuckled slightly as he offered his hand to me.

I rolled my dark orbs at him and grabbed hold of his hand. He pulled me upward to his level once again, as I rubbed my head a final time.

"Abby wouldn't have to if you had knocked."

"Sorry, Cree let me inside and told me I could find you in here."

I nodded in understanding.

"So, why did you call me over here?" Nigel wondered.

_Here we go…_

"Thought we could get some catchin' up done, baby," I patted his back with my hand in a friendly way.

He stared at me for a moment, "I was kind of surprised to hear that you wanted to see me…"

"Why is that, boss?"

"…With…all that has been happening, I was thinking you switched sides."

"Nah, Nigel, Abby could never go back on her word and her friend."

He smiled slightly and nodded a bit on comprehension.

"Look, Abby just wishes for us all to go back to bein' friends and putting this thing behind us. This fight is just getting out of hand for no reason."

"Rachel has a right to be mad at me, I shouldn't have let Lizzie come over…then she wouldn't have kissed me."

"We all make mistakes, except Abby," I smirked playfully at him.

"Uh huh," he replied sarcastically, trying to humor me.

I rolled my eyes once again.

"I don't think Rachel is going to take me back…"

"Why do you think that?"

He sighed lowly to himself, "Because I hurt her, and she won't even listen to me."

"Boy, don't you know nothin'? If she won't listen to yah, yah have to MAKE her listen and hear every word you gotta say."

"I don't know, I think everything would be a lot easier if I didn't try hounding her anymore. We're over."

I sighed to myself low so he wouldn't hear.

_That's not what Abby wanted to hear. You think he wouln't give up that quickly and easily, but he never once begged for Lizzie to come back._

"Are yah sure Nigel?"

He nodded slowly and I could tell he was disappointed in himself for giving up.

_I knew he was right. If he kept pressing, it could just make matters worse._

"Then would yah except still bein' friends?"

"I don't know, Abby, but if we were at least friends then I could maybe at least get to be around her if she even would let me."

"You don't know unless yah try."

He set his gaze into my eyes and mine in his.

"What's that?" he pointed to a book on my desk. It was a very dark blue and cherry red with a tiny bit of white.

"That's nothing; just Abby's Journal," I responded.

He went over to the book and picked it up.

"Fool, yah better put that book down," I stared at him hard.

"Is there something you don't want me to read?"

"No…but that's Abby's personal business so-"

He flipped through the pages with his fingers and examined the inside.

"Nigel…"

"How long have you had this?" He asked not leaving his eyes off the book.

"Since Abby can remember. Now give Abby her journal!" I demanded.

He smirked as he flipped through more pages, "Dear Journal, Abby-"

"Nigel!" I stood to my feet and stalked over to him.

He hopped quickly on top of my bed, "Wow, so that's why Hoagie has some issues with clowns…"

"Boy, you better give that back, fool!" I shouted at him.

He hastily bolted out the room and down the stairs as I flew after.

_When I get my hands on that fool he is SO dead!_

I darted down the stairs to the living room where he was. He had stopped behind the sofa and I was on the opposite side of it. He glanced down at the book and widened his eyes.

_It was too late. Abby just knows what he had read. He now knew the truth._

He slammed the book shut quickly and tossed it to me.

"Here, s-sorry," he had a small smirk plastered on his face as I caught the book.

"What did you read, fool?" I demanded with a frown.

"Heh," he chuckled nervously, "Well…" he stopped in mid sentence.

I raised a brow at him, "What?"

"Have you been crying?" he pointed to some used tissues on the sofa.

_It was actually my mama's tissues. She always enjoyed soap operas and stuff that made her cry; French soap operas that Abby doesn't really understand. Why did he think ABBY was the one that had been crying? Oh great, it is probably Hoagie. Since he doesn't know Hoagie has switched to Abby's side, I had better play it cool. Humor him. _

"Those are just some tissues-"

"Abby, what happened to you?" he questioned.

_What?_

"What are you talkin' bout?"

"You used to be so strong, and now I've heard of you crying? How did you get this way?"

I sighed, "The day you left in Outer space."

The room had gone into an awkward silence.

"Look, things changed whenever you left. Things were getting more and more depressing and then Wally was taken it kind of hard, Kuki was less cheery, and if it wasn't for Hoagie (go figure) Abby doesn't know how she could have gone through it alone. She missed you."

He cleared his throat and gazed at me, "I missed you guys too."

"Abby knows, but she had to take care of Sector V for quite awhile and then Abby got to be in charge of moon base…" I trailed as I glanced down at the carpeted floor.

He watched me and listened intently on all my words.

"Everything just got more complicated. Abby has always tried to be strong, but ever since then…Abby always wondered if we would ever see you again and if you were alright. I guess things did change as we got older…"

"I guess so…but you really haven't changed much," he smiled a bit.

I repeated his look, "Thanks, boss. Look, about what you saw in that journal-"

"I won't tell anyone you like Hoagie," he stated.

I blushed slightly, but luckily, it wasn't noticeable under my red cap.

"Yeah…thanks…"

"No problem, Friends?"

"When weren't we?" I teased.

He shrugged, "Good point."

"Yeah, we're friends. Now we got others things to fix though."

"What's that?"

"The rest of the gang; our friendship," I answered.

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

"Go away, my sister doesn't want to talk to you," Harvey spat and slammed the front door in my face.

I frowned.

_I hate Harvey. Even after Abby got him decommissioned, he was still an annoyance and jerk. Anyways, I need to talk to Rachel! If only Harvey would-Actually, I think I have an idea…_

I banged my fist against the door once again. Harvey opened the door with a frown.

"Are you still here? If you don't leave, I'm calling the cops!" He threatened.

I had to act fast. I grabbed a good hold onto his arm and pulled the beaver toothed, annoyance out the house.

"Ah! Hey, you touched me! NO ONE TOUCHES ME! DON'T EVER-!"

Before he could finish his ranting, I sprinted into the house and locked the front door behind me.

"Hey! You better open the door!" He screamed in rage.

I smirked and made my way up the stairs, ignoring Harvey's cries.

_Hoagie: one Harvey: zero._

I carefully opened Rachel's room door to see Rachel looking down a bit sadly at one of her schoolbooks. I knocked on the inside of the door anyways.

"Uhh, Rachel?" I chuckled nervously as I stared down at her.

She glanced up at me with surprise in her eyes.

_Why are girls always surprised to see ME at their houses?_

"Hoagie, what are you doing here?"

_Told you she was surprised._

"I wanted to uh…talk to you."

"If it's about getting back together with Nigel the answer is still no. We're done, and if he thinks he can just send his friend-"

"He didn't send me. He doesn't even know I'm here," I spoke truthfully.

She saw the truth in my eyes, "Oh."

I nodded.

She shut her schoolbook and placed it over on her desk, "Then what do you need?"

I set my gaze at my feet as they moved back in forth.

_Here goes…_

"I want us all to be friends again."

She didn't reply but stared at me in silence.

"Look, I know you hate Nigel right now-"

"I don't hate him."

"Well, still, you should know that he would never lie and that he wouldn't do something like that to you. You know he wouldn't and he got over Lizzie."

She sighed, "You don't know that and I don't know that. He was off in space most of the time and didn't get back not to long ago, he could have changed. He could still have feelings for Lizzie."

"Nigel wouldn't lie though, you know it."

"Look, Hoagie, it's nice of you to do this but be honest, don't you think he could change; anyone can. Lizzie changed and we all have changed at least a little since we left the KND…and with us living in this teenage environment there's no telling."

"You're right. Anyone can change, but I don't think Nigel would change that much. He's my best friend, and he has been since Kindergarten. You've known him since you guys were young yourselves, you know he isn't like that. Just think about what I'm saying before telling him and I no, okay?"

She sighed lowly and nodded a bit, "Fine."

"Look, Rachel, I know we haven't always been the CLOSEST of friends but, I just want all of us to be friends again. That's what we all want and I know you do too. Why don't we just stop the anger and if you don't want to take Nigel back…fine, but have to at least be friends with all of us again."

I awaited for her response as she contemplated hard on all of my words.

"I think being around Nigel now might make things awkward…"

"It might, but you guys will get used to it. At least you'd still be friends."

She thought on it, "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

She looked down a bit as I headed towards the door. I was on my way to leave when I stopped in my tracks, "Oh, that reminds me…"

She looked up at me, "What?"

* * *

**Abby's POV**

"Abby thinks it's time to let it all just go; time for everyone to stop their fighting."

Wally thought hard on it. Not hard enough to kill his brain though or atleast what was left of it.

"Kuki hates me and said she didn't know if she could forgive me."

"Yeah, well, she said she didn't know. Now we're trying the best we can to get the whole group of friends back together."

"Wait, who's we?"

My eyes widened.

_Abby wasn't supposed to mention Hoagie and her. Abby's gotta act fast. It's time to go off subject..._

"It's about time we forgive and forget. Just because we're still considered in the KND and we're kids at heart doesn't mean we gotta fight like kids all the time to."

He scratched his chin a bit as I rolled my eyes.

"Look, baby, Kuki might possibly want to be friends again. Abby thinks she thought she overreacted."

"Yeah, and now she's going to the dance with that jerk, Right," Wally huffed.

I couldn't help but smirk.

_Wally is jealous of Kuki's date. Abby figured he would be, but why would he care if-?_

"Why should you care? Thought you were goin' with Stacey? May Abby remind you, that's the only reason she's going with him 'cause you turned her down and lied and now she's still upset and mad."

"That makes two of us…" he muttered under his breathe.

I shook my head sadly at my Aussie friend.

"Look, you still wanna be friends with Kuki don't yah?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then, so you want ALL of us to be friends like before?"

He only nodded in response.

_Two for two._

"Then Abby's gonna make sure that happens, but you got to stop acting the way you're acting…"

"What am I doing?"

"Stop yelling, say your sorry, stop being stubborn, and no more talking about Danny…she's Kuki's date just like Stacey is yours, but you don't see her mouthing Stacey off do you?"

Wally smirked in a daze, "Sadl-I mean, no."

I cocked my eyebrow at him in wonder then shook it off.

_He seems like he's hiding something…_

"You sure you're wanting to go to the dance with Stacey?"

Wally sighed in frustration and didn't say a word but nodded.

"Okay…then."

"Good, now can yah go now? I'm kind of busy."

He set his eyes down at the comics he had been reading. I rolled my brown orbs at him.

"Shouldn't you be studying?"

He just stared.

_What was Abby thinking? Him? Studying?_

"Sure, but one other thing…" I handed him a piece of paper.

"What is this?" he picked it up and looked at it.

"Read it."

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

Rachel glanced at the paper before her.

"Kuki and I earlier planned a…special event for t-tomorrow evening…"

"What kind of event?"

"Bob's….funeral…" I sniffled.

"Oh," she rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she set her eyes downward.

"I still kept him from after the accident and he's at a shoebox at home…tomorrow we're going to bury him at sea…" I looked down sadly.

"Aww Hoagie, I really am sorry. I know it was partly my fault with stepping on him and all. I didn't mean for him to…you know," I could tell from her eyes that she was truly sorry.

"It was fine. It wasn't your fault, it was just his time," My eyes watered a bit, "At least he's in heaven eating chilidogs, playing yippers with his buddies, watching Dr. Timespace and the continuums, and resting in peace…"

Rachel nodded, "Bob's probably happier this way…"

"BOBBBBBB!" I cried.

She patted my back in sympathy.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

"A cruddy funeral? For that cruddy lizard?" Wally asked, baffled at the paper before him.

I nodded, "Yeah…We're inviting everybody. It was Kuki and Hoagie's idea. Nigel's going, Kuki is going, Hoagie wouldn't miss it for the world, and Abby bets Rachel will go since she kind of did it to him…"

He rolled his green eyes, "Well, I'm not going to some cruddy funeral for a stupid lizard! He's just a lizard for Hoagie's sake!"

"Hoagie's? Don't yah mean Pete?"

"We're talking about Hoagie's lizard, we'll worry about this Pete guys' some other time."

I rolled my eyes at him stupidity.

"So your not gonna go?"

"No way, and I don't even care if everyone is going! He's just a lizard!"

"He's not JUST a lizard, Wally. You come so you can support Hoagie; after all, it was mainly YOUR fault."

"Why are people sticking up for this lizard and blaming me? What's so important about Bob?"

"BOBBBBBB!" they heard echoing outside of the window.

Wally and I glanced at one another with quizzical looks then shook them off.

"What's important is that lizard meant everything to Hoagie. It was his best friend."

"It's a cruddy lizard!"

"You don't get it do yah? You don't get why he's so upset?"

"…Because he's a nerd that needs a life and better pets with cooler names?"

"Yes...but no. That lizard he got a long time ago. His DAD gave him to him before he-"

"Wait, what did you say?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, fool, his DAD gave it to him. And you know good and well he loves his dad and misses him."

Wally looked down in guilt and sadness, "I-I didn't know…"

"Well, now yah do."

"I screwed up didn't I?"

I nodded once again as he sighed.

"Fine. I'll go to the cruddy funeral for the cru-I mean, the lizard. I'll say sorry to Hoagie too."

"Let's just hope that helps."

Wally rubbed his temples.

"Hey, just don't beat yourself up about it, okay?"

He sighed, "Okay."

"See yah tomorrow, baby."

He waved a bit at me, looking down at his comic books in silence as I fled out the door.

_Perfect._

I smirked to myself.

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

"BOOOBBBB!" I tried to wipe my tears away.

"I know, I tell you what Hoagie? I'll go…"

"Y-you will?"

Rachel nodded a bit as I smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We heard a thump and gazed over at the beaver toothed boy that had climbed into the window, breathing heavily, "Now, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" he snapped.

Rachel frowned, "Harvey."

He turned to her.

"Go do your homework."

He huffed and gave me a dirty look as he left the room.

"Thanks again..."

She shook her head sadly at her brother, "He's got some issues," she chuckled, "You're welcome."

_Now everything was starting to go good. Tomorrow we would have the funeral, and every one of our friends was to come._

* * *

**Really short huh? Yep, I guess that's why I got it done quick but I tried to add some good stuff in it. Next time the chapter SHOULD be longer and I hope to update soon! But we'll see...but here lately I guess I've been re-reading some of my story and I'm thinking in my mind that I do not like it ALL that much. It might feel strange to you guys...I know. I guess some of the things that I wrote arent exactly what I want. I feel like I dont do the characters very well, there's too much fighting, and just more bad...blech! Ofcourse I dont take what I think too seriously because I think all my stuff isnt all that good. But even though I have my doubts and all, I'm still going to continue my updating and finish the story. I'm not going to re-due it or erase it...ESPECIALLY not erase it. I don't like it when people erase such good stories for things that they feel. I may change it up abit after I'm done but I havent decided yet...What do you guys think? Honest opinions? Oh, and PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Wally: it stinks!**

**Kuki: *GASP* Who asked you anyways?**

**Wally: KNDFANGIRB.**

**Me: That's GIRL! Man, the guy who wouldnt let me in the party in that one chapter got in wrong too!**

**Wally: wait, so it's Girl? Not KNDFANGIRB, but GIRL?**

**Me: no, KNDFANGIRL. **

**Wally: why a girl? why not KNDFANGUY?**

**Me: because I'm a girl.**

**Wally: *gasp* u r?**

**Me: *rubs temples***

**Abby: *shakes head sadly at him* ofcourse she is, fool! **

**Wally: Hey!**

**Hoagie: Maybe she's more of a KNDFANDEVIL for killing...my lizard...**

**Kuki: Who? Bob?**

**Hoagie: BOOOOOBBBBBBBB! **

**Kuki: what? All I said was-**

**Nigel: Kuki, dont say it.**

**Kuki: say what?**

**Nigel: that name.**

**Kuki: what name?**

**Nigel: *slaps 4head* Bob!**

**Hoagie: BOOOBBBBB!**

**Kuki: geez, Nigel, you didnt have to say it! you made Hoagie cry!**

**Nigel: *rubs temples***

**Me: well...I'm out!**

**Wally: see yah, KNDFANGIRB!**

**Me: *slaps4head* whatever... KNDFANGIRL over and out! **

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ANYONE CAN REVIEW EVEN WITHOUT A ACCOUNT! Just press that button! You know you want to! **


	26. Chapter 26:Bob, We Hardly Knew Thee

**Disclaimer: note the GIRL part in my name…which means I am not Mr. W and incase you haven't figured it out by now…I do not own anything. **

**Author's Note: O.O I'm updating AGAIN? I must be on a roll! WOO HOO! GO ME, GO ME, GO-actually, I couldn't have done this if it wasn't for my loyal reviewers who inspire me to write more so…GO YOU GUYS, GO YOU GUYS, GO YOU GUYS! YOU REVIEWERS AND FANS ARE AWESOME! Now it is time for-**

**Hoagie: *cries* BOOOOBBB!**

**Me: Hoagie, I told you to STOP looking at the title of the chapter! *rubs temples* where was I? Oh right, can yah guess what time it is? **

* * *

**REVIEWS…**

**Angelic Sakura Blossom: They are pretty interesting…Thanks! I'll take note on that and Thank you so much for the review!**

**IAmAverage: I know! I always enjoy the heart felt, sweet stuff! It's nice that they are starting to forget it all and forgive. Let's hope they do! Oh, and I shall tell-**

**Hoagie: BOOOOOBBBB! **

**Me: -him. Thanks for the review!**

**Littlemissfg: I know, poor Bo-**

**Hoagie: BOOBBB!**

**Me: will you stop doing that! Now…Thank you! Here it is!**

**Hoagie: Poor chilidog.**

**KNDnumbuh007: Yeah, but even with the comic I still…eh, feel like I should change some stuff. Certain things that I read over and I'm not too fond of. Whether I do that or not, I'm still waiting until I'm finishing before I do ANYTHING. I was bored, and inspiration just came in and I took it! I'm hoping I don't ever lose it. Oh, and I guess you'll just have to wait and see about Wally and Stacey. I'm going to explain eventually though so don't worry. Thanks for the review!**

**Shortcake31: Haven't seen you in awhile! Of course, it could just be me that hasn't updated lately or just…whatever. Nice to see yah! I love getting even the smallest review so…Thank you very much! : D**

**Hoagie: BO-*coughs and clears throat* Where was I? BOOOOOOBBBBB! *CRIES***

**Randomnessgirl1: Yep, that's why Hoagie was so upset. Hmm…maybe, but we'll just see won't we? ;) Thanks for the review!**

**Anonymouslyawesome: Oh, it's okay. Things like that happen but you were still missed, but glad you're back! Oh sure, you can guest star if you want…maybe this chapter…or perhaps another chapter. We'll see, but I'll fit you in somewhere. LOL I think your skits get funnier and funnier! I just LOVE the funny stuff…anyways, I rant a lot too so that's okay. Thank you! **

**Stives117: Well, to me it's short. Lol compared to the chapters I have been writing since like the truth or die chapter. Yeah, I don't think I'm all THAT bad, but even at school I'm shocked that I'm better than I think. I might as well face it though, I'm ALWAYS gonna think that and for some odd reason I guess I think people are trying to be nice or something. That may not be the case though. Aww thanks! I try my best to keep the consistency and I know some stories have troubles with that. Oh, and I hate it too. That's why I'm not going to delete or not finish this…change some small parts at the most, but not doing anything crazy. I find stories I like as well and then one day I check to see if it has updated and…it's gone and I'm like, "What happened?" and then there are others that just randomly stop out of nowhere. You think it is possible that they can update again but sometimes you see the last update is '06, '07, or like '08 and then I'm thinking there is no way they're going to update now. Then there are other stories that just have a chapter saying, what you said and it is a real downer. But anyways, thank you so very much!**

**Imasmurf93: Yep, they are trying their best, but I guess we'll just see if it works! Thanks so much for the review! **

**Numbuh310alltheway: I regret showing you that…Lol just kidding! Man, that song and video is just so catchy and hilarious! Cory is a big mess. Anyways…*cries* how could- *stops* Oh thanks! It seems like EVERYONE loves the parts with…uh…yah know. I just pictured Nigel doing that and now he and everyone else knows that Abby likes Hoagie. AWWW-SOME! Oh, and if it were me I would have pushed Harvey out myself! You know, with the way he treats people you just have to want to do that. Who wouldn't want to do that? FREAKS! Thank you so very much! LOVE YAH MI AMIGO! Hope to talk to yah soon! **

**NiiniiXpuff: Wow, hope you're not staying up TOO late to read this, but I am flattered either way. Oh your are welcome, I mean everything that I say. You are a very awesome reviewer and I look forward to hearing from you! *hugs you* Well, our plan is sure to be awesome, but I'm waiting for the perfect time to use it. Stacey, Danny, and Lizzie are doomed! MWAHAHAHA! *clears throat* Anyways, *gives you a super big hug* Thank you! **

**TO EVERYONE: ****THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THANKS BUNCHES GUYS AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO FAV, ALERT, AND DON'T REVIEW MY STORIES! It's nice to know you guys take the time to read them! : D**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! **

* * *

Chapter 26: Bob, We Hardly Knew Thee

**Wednesday 3:10**

**Time till Dance: 3 days, 3 hours, 50 minutes, and 34 seconds.**

"BOOOBBB!"

"Hoagie, stop looking at the title!" I'm screaming to Hoagie, "Let's just get to the chapter now."

As the hallways began to swarm with students quickening their paces to where they had their minds set on, the-usually cheery-Japanese female hastily opened her locker to grab the objects in which she had come for.

Her violet eyes gazed over at the pictures that filled the inside. There was one picture in particular that caught her eye, a group photo in which she cherished the most. The picture appeared to have: a bald kid, a sizeable boy, a bowl cut Aussie, a dark skinned girl, and a violet-eyed girl. The bald kid wore shorts, a cherry shaded shirt, dark sunglasses, and was standing in the core of the picture. The portly boy that wore a pilot hat, tinted goggles, khaki pants, and a turquoise shirt stood on the right. The violet-eyed girl who wore a green shirt on and had black locks that went down past her shoulders was on the left with a beam about her. The dark skinned girl with a black braid down her back, a dark blue shirt having a white line across on the side, and a red cap atop her head to blend the look was on the very end right. Finally, the golden, bowl cut locked, Aussie who wore an orange hoodie and blue jeans stood on the far left end. These kids were better known as Sector V or, rather, from left to right: Wally, Kuki, Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby. Nigel stood alone in the center with a smile, Hoagie was grinning to himself, Abby propped her arm on Hoagie as she leaned up against him a bit, Kuki was grinning while holding Wally's hand, and Wally smiled slightly as a small blush overtook his face. It was a swell, overtaking picture that would never leave Kuki's heart nor memories.

Kuki smiled to herself as she pushed her locker to close and made her way down the hall; the picture never left her thoughts as she did so.

* * *

"So…then he asked me, 'well, why was the detective in bed' and I answered, '…because he was under COVER,'" Hoagie laughed to himself while the other students rolled their eyes, "Get it, because detectives go under cover and a bed has a cover on it!"

None of the students laughed as the bell rang and they fled away quickly.

Abby whacked Hoagie upside the head.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"For makin' Abby listen to that joke, fool," she answered fuming but seemed to be enjoying herself at the same time.

"You know, I kind of missed that."

"Really? 'Cause Abby can hit yah again if yah want."

He chuckled nervously, "N-no, that's okay. I'm good."

Abby smirked a bit and went on down the hall as Hoagie called after her, "See you at the funeral!"

"See yah, baby!" the hallway echoed.

The unstable Blond slumped against his locker in thought. He planted his palms over his face and when he removed them there stood a familiar girl, biting her lip.

"Kuki?" Wally asked in disbelief at her confronting him.

She gave a half smile, "Hey Wally."

Wally was almost in shock. Was Kuki Sanban ACTUALLY talking to him now?

He gave a small wave and simply replied, "Hey."

There was an awkward silence as Kuki set her gaze at her shoes.

"Look, Kuki/Wally I-" they started to talk at the same time then stopped themselves.

"You can go first," Wally said lowly with a slight nod.

Kuki took some air in, "I'm sorry."

He looked up at her in surprise and wide eyes.

"W-what for?" he stuttered still much in shock.

"I was being childish about everything. I should have forgiven and forgot when you tried to talk to me but…" She trailed in mid-sentence as she bit her lip.

His green eyes gazed into her violet ones, "But what?"

"I guess I was angry that you wanted to take Stacey over me…I wasn't jealous, I just…thought we could go as friends and then when you lied to me I thought you didn't like me."

Wally deliberated on her words then answered, "I do like you Kuki, and you're my friend."

She beamed and blushed slightly as Wally smiled a bit. It was nice to have to old Kuki smile back.

"Thanks, you're my friend too. I figure we'll ALWAYS be friends."

Wally nodded in response, "As long as you don't go getting angry at me again," he joked.

"I'm not making any promises, Beetles," she played along.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sanban," he replied with a smirk upon his face.

She giggled as a girl passed by the back of her.

Kuki turned and looked after the girl, "Hey Larry!" she called.

Wally gave a weird look, "Wait, Larry?"

"Uh huh," Kuki responded.

"What kind of a name for a girl is Larry?"

"Well, what kind of a name for a boy is Wally?"

Wally frowned, "A COOL and REAL boy name."

Kuki giggled, "I was only playing around. We just like calling her Larry; it's a nickname for Lair."

Wally nodded in understanding. Whether he got it or not…who really knows.

"Well, I have to go meet up with Hoagie to set funeral plans. You are going aren't you?" Kuki questioned.

Wally sighed lowly.

"Yeah, I'm going."

"Okay! Then I'll see you this evening!" she grinned as she side hugged Wally and skipped off down the hallway.

Wally frowned at the hug for a moment with a bit of a blush overtaking his face.

"Cruddy Sheila, given me cruddy hugs…" he murmured and stalked down the hallway as well.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

I glanced down at the pathway in front of me as I made my way to Hoagie's house. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Wally and I being friends again rattling in my brain.

_It was too exciting to keep to myself. I almost wish I could just scream it to the heavens and not caring if people stared at me for it. It was a blessing for Wally and I to finally had worked things out, I only hoped the others would be as easy._

I skipped along the sidewalk cheerfully, gradually getting closer to my destination. All the thoughts began to sink in…

_I'm going to the dance with Danny, Wally is going with Stacey, Abby is going with Steve, Rachel is unsure, Nigel I'm not positive, and Hoagie will probably go even if he didn't have a date for the free food. Maybe if Hoagie is lucky, he'll find a girl that'll talk to him there! _

Just out of the nowhere, I halted in my tracks.

_Wait, Wally and I are FRIENDS again? After all that, we are just friends. I know that he likes me, but why is he still going with Stacey? Is it the same reason I'm going with Danny? Maybe I was wrong…maybe Wally DIDN'T have feelings for it. Even if it was quite clear; perhaps, I had been wrong._

I looked downward at my feet a bit sadly.

_At least there was ONE good thing that came out of this…Wally and I will ALWAYS be friends._

I finally arrived at the Gilligan house. I pushed the button on the side of the door and a bell began to ring. I waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Someone get the door!" I heard Mrs. Gilligan cry.

"Don't you be looking at me, that doorbell awoke me from my perfectly good nap! Back in my day we didn't have doorbells…" an elderly woman spoke, "We-"

I heard footsteps.

"Hey, go open the door so that doorbell would shut up!"

"S-sorry, grandma, but THE TOMMY has important business to attend to..."

"Are you sure I'm related to you?"

"Tommy! You better be cleaning your room!" Mrs. Gilligan shouted from it appeared the kitchen.

"Yes mom," Tommy moaned and went back up the stairs.

Hoagie came walking down the stairs.

"Hey Tommy, go answer the door!" His grandma demanded.

"That's Hoagie," he corrected as he opened the door.

I gave a half smile, "Hey, Hoagie."

"Oh, hi Kuki, sorry about the wait," he apologized in pure frankness.

"It's okay!" I hugged him and came inside.

He grinned slightly and closed the door behind me. We both climbed up the stairs and into his room. I sat down on his bed as he took a seat at his computer chair.

"So where should we start?" I beamed.

He contemplated for a moment, "I guess we should decide where we should have it…"

"Oh, you said you wanted to bury him at sea right?"

He nodded, "He was such a good swimmer."

I offered a sad face to him, feeling sorry and bad for him. I patted his back gently.

"It's okay," I reassured him with a grin, "Now where should we do it?"

"Hmm…down by where we once had that saloon? There's a river by it."

"That works! Okay, now do we want to wear all black for this occasion?" I questioned.

"Naw, you can wear whatever you want. Bob," he sniffled, "never liked black…"

"No black, got it," I spoke hastily.

_I felt so bad for him. I could tell he was going through so much pain in losing his best friend…I know what it is like to lose a best friend and I wasn't so fond of it either. I made peace with it though so now Wally and I are friends again. I guess I don't REALLY know how it feels since Wally didn't die. If Wally did die, I'd be mourning for a VERY long time, and when I say very, I mean VERY. _

"Okay…who are we inviting?"

"I invited some people at school and then others…"

"Great! Is there anything else we need?"

"Do you think some funerals provide food?"

I shrugged.

_I didn't know. I have never had someone die in my family or even friends before…I guess I am considered lucky that my family either died before me or is still living._

"I don't know. Do you WANT to provide food?"

"Sure. Bob really liked food…" he wiped at his eyes.

_At least he wasn't screaming his name yet. Note to self: bring earplugs to funeral._

"Okay! How about I go pick up the food and you get everything else? Like maybe tables, a speech, or something…"

"Alright," he responded.

I stood to my feet and was getting ready to exit the room.

"Hey Kuki…"

I shot my head back at him, "Huh?"

"Thank you," he smiled as I copied his expression.

"You're welcome."

_This will be a funeral, we shall never forget._

* * *

**Wally's POV**

_What the crud am I going to do?_

I paced back and forth in my room as I thought hard on the situation.

_I killed my best friends' lizard and did nothing but harass it and its name. I'm surprised Hoagie isn't sore at me; after all, his dad gave him that thing! I didn't know that. If I would have known that then maybe I would have been nicer about the whole thing! Maybe I would have not even played that prank on the girls if I'd known! Now it's too late. Saying sorry wouldn't be enough; I need to fix things somehow. But how? _

-DING DONG-

"Wallabee, there's someone at the door for you!" My mom called from downstairs.

I trudged down the stairs quickly.

_Maybe it was Kuk or, hopefully, Hoagie._

I opened the door with a bit of excitement and as soon as I saw the face behind the front door, it all vanished.

"Hey Wally," Stacey giggled.

I rolled my green orbs at her with a frown.

"Hey Stacey…" I moaned.

"What's the matter? A certain Chinese girl giving you trouble?"

_Chinese? Do I know anyone girl who is Chinese?_

"Uh…no, my best friends' lizard died and it's all my fault."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh. I thought it was something important not disgusting," she pretended to gag.

_Weird...that's exactly the impression I got when she started to flirt and stalk me…_

"It is important," I frowned, "His dad gave it to him."

"Well, boohoo. So get him another one. Who really cares?"

I glared at her slightly as I clenched my fists.

"Look, what did you want?" I let go of some oxygen and tried to relax.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go get something to eat," she batted her eyelashes at me as she grinned widely.

_Okay, she's really creeping me out._

"Sorry, got other plans."

"Awe, okay. Let me know if you change your mind," she smiled as she twisted her hair around with one of her fingers.

"Uh-huh," I answered, giving her not that much of attention.

"You know the dance is ALMOST here?" she questioned in excitement.

_I thought she was about to leave. _

I couldn't help but moan and groan to myself but nodded at her.

"I cant wait!"

"Me neither," I replied, unenthusiastically.

"Well, see yah later!" she gave a small wave then twitched her eye at me like she did the first time Kuki and her met.

I closed the door in her face before she started to rant again and went upstairs, still contemplating on what to do.

* * *

**No POV**

A bunch of people had already arrived at the side hill next to the river. Nigel and even Patton were setting up a few tables, Hoagie was working on a speech as he sat on a nearby chair, Kuki was starting to set out snacks, Rachel and Fanny were setting up a few decorations, Abby was picking a good song to play, and Wally was nowhere to be seen.

They were hastily trying to hurry before everyone else showed up and the funeral was to begin.

Patton propped up a table nicely and wiped some sweat off his forehead, smirking a bit at the work he had done.

"No, yah stupid boy, you're supposed to set the table over here!" Fanny piercing scream echoed the area, maybe even the earth.

"I say it's fine where it is!" Patton called back with a glare.

"I don't care what YOU think, which is nothing! This funeral is for Bob!"

"BOOOOBBB!" Hoagie cried to himself.

"See what you do!" Patton scowled.

Fanny marched up to him with a glare plastered upon her scary face.

"It was all your fault! You made me have to yell it!"

He rolled his eyes at her and continued at the next table.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"

She burned a hole in his back and Patton turned and looked at her in the eyes with a frown. She kept glaring at him.

"You know what I think?" Patton frowned.

"Nothing probably," Fanny spat.

"No, I think you've been working too hard."

She rolled her eyes at him.

Patton thought for a moment and smirked, "Did I mention that your yell is getting louder and more forceful each time I hear it?"

She gazed at him in wonder, "Really?"

He nodded, "So, you want to go out for pizza tonight?"

"Fine," she spoke and walked off.

How Patton could be dating someone that could go from yelling to a date is a wonder, but he liked her and she liked him. There was no denying it now.

Nigel checked his watch and Patton took notice.

"Have a mission?" he whispered lowly.

Nigel shook his baldhead.

"Then what?" He questioned.

"Wondering where Wally is…"

"Yeah, where is Wally anyways? I haven't seen him since-"

Wally came trudging down the steep hill.

"Wally!" Kuki beamed, "You're here!" she ran to him and attacked him with a hug, which made him and her both topple over.

Kuki looked down at his face as he was lying down and she was on top of him. They both went red at that moment.

"Uhh K-Kuki?" Wally asked.

"Yeah?" she continued to blush, as did he.

"Can yah get off of me?"

She giggled a bit nervously and got off. Wally pushed himself up and brushed the dust and dirt off. Then he fixed his unruly hair-that had tangled as he had fallen-with his hands.

Kuki remained blushing and smiling as she looked at him. Wally continued to blush and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"H-hey Kooks," he muttered.

She heard and blushed more, she loved the feeling she got when he called her that. It was nice to hear again. The happiness and embarrassment seeped through her body as they stood there in an awkward silence.

"H-hi," she grinned.

"Hey lovebirds," Patton called, smirking slightly, "mind helping us now?"

They both blushed more and parted ways quickly. Wally went over to the guys and Kuki began to set the snacks on the tables.

Wally glared over at Patton as he came toward them. Patton and Nigel were smirking at him.

"What are you guys looking at?" He glared.

"Oh, nothing…" Nigel smiled as he placed a tablecloth over a table.

He smoothed it out with his hands and they met with a slightly different pair. This pair was smaller, more delicate but still strong. He gazed up at Rachel who blushed a bit and bit her lip as she moved her hands from his. She had been trying to smooth it out as well and they just happened to touch each other.

Nigel blushed only slightly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Uh…heh, sorry."

"I-it's fine," she replied as she walked off.

Nigel gave a heaping sigh and stalked back to Wally and Patton.

"What's exactly the deal with you two now?" Patton questioned and cocked his eyebrow at Nigel.

Nigel shrugged, for not even he knew the answer.

"We were dating, she thought I cheated on purpose, she dumped me, and she hasn't talked to me since," he looked down.

Patton nodded in understanding.

"So, how are you and Fanny coming together? I heard that you two were going out now," Nigel changed the subject.

"Yeah…" Patton rubbed the back of his neck and blushed.

Wally burst out into fits of laughter.

Patton glared over at Wally hard.

"You ahahaha and ahahaha Fanny?" Wally cried through his laughs.

Patton began to steam and tried not to go red too much over the slight embarrassment.

"…And why is that so funny?" Patton spat.

"…Because you guys used to fight like ALL the time and you guys HATED each other!"

"Oh, I still do, but it's…complicated now."

"Right, you just fell in love with a boy hater," Wally chuckled.

Patton continued to glare, "She isn't THAT bad anymore…she's been better…"

"Well, do you love her?" Nigel asked out of nowhere.

Patton didn't expect that question and his eyes grew in surprise.

"I uhh well, I don't know…we just started dating…hard to say," He spoke, "I think people are starting to arrive now guys so let's just drop it all."

Wally's face was now red from laughing so hard and he managed to let out acouple more snickers before he walked over with the others. They all formed a circle and Hoagie placed the box that had Bob inside on the ground, in the middle of them.

They all waited for a moment until it was time for the 'service' to start. People already started to show up; people whom Wally was un-familiar.

A person walked over to Hoagie, and Hoagie looked over.

"Hey, I'm IAmAverage," spoke the person.

Hoagie nodded.

"Who the crud is-" Kuki shushed Wally before he could talk and he frowned.

"My condolences," IAmAverage said, looking down at Bob and then walking over to watch.

Not a second after that did ANOTHER person walk over and she placed a flower by Bob's box.

"Who is that?" Wally questioned.

"Fool, that's Littlemissfg," Abby rolled her eyes.

Wally gave a puzzled look, "Who?"

Abby shook her head sadly at him.

Then ANOTHER person stalked over to Wally and gave him a wink. Wally was now confused.

She gave a wave with a smirk and whispered in his ear, "If you and Kuki don't work out…call me," and sat down.

Wally gave a disturbed look, "Okay, who the crud was that?"

"KNDNumbuh007," Kuki responded.

Wally scratched his head as another person came over and looked up at Hoagie, "ShortCake31," the person answered, "I hope Bob is going to be okay-"

"BOBBBB!" Hoagie cried in his cuffed hands.

Abby rolled her eyes and ShortCake31 went over with the others.

Wally kept looking as if he had no idea who these people were.

"Who the crud, are these people?" Wally cried.

A girl came over to Hoagie and handed him a callolilly, "Here, I hope Bob is forever happy in heaven," she spoke and joined the others.

"Thanks Randomnessgirl1," Hoagie smiled over at her, "You want to go watch Dr. Time Space later with me?"

Abby shook her head sadly at him.

Another person once again came up with chainsaw and smirk.

"Uhhh your giving Bob a chainsaw?" Hoagie questioned.

"No, this is for Stacey," a smirked came upon the person's face.

"She's that way!" Wally pointed in the direction on her house.

"Thanks, I'm Anonymously Awesome by the way," then left with the chainsaw.

"Why'd you tell Anonymously Awesome where she lived?" Nigel wondered.

"No reason…" Wally whistled, innocently.

More people kept coming over. Next who came over was a girl by the name of Stives117.

She gave Bob a flower and waved over at all of the gang. She came over to Wally and nudged him, "Stop being an idiot," and moved her head towards Kuki's direction as she walked off.

Wally looked over at Kuki who was smiling warmly at all the guests. Maybe Wally was being an idiot by just not telling Kuki how he felt, but he couldn't say it.

Imasmurf93 came over as well and waved over at Wally as she passed.

Wally gave a look like 'What in the world?'

"Who are these cruddy girls?"

Everyone ignored his remark as Numbuh310alltheway walked over to Hoagie.

"Sorry about Bob."

"BOOOOBBB!"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Whoops. Okay, that was my fault. Want a chilidog?" she pulled one out but gave a disgusted look at it.

Hoagie nodded with a slight smile.

She thought on it. You could tell that she wanted to just throw it in the river and torture Hoagie, but seeing is how he was in enough torture as it was with Abby and now Bob; she gave him the chilidog and wiped the essence of it on his clothes.

"You want a bite?" he offered after he took a bite.

She gave grimaced look and shook her head as she went over to the others.

Then came walked over was NiiniiXpuff.

"Now who is THAT?" Wally questioned.

"NiiniiXpuff," Kuki answered with a smile.

"Who?"

"Oh come on, EVERYONE knows who NiiniiXpuff is," she replied.

He gave another confused look, "Well, who is it?"

No one answered and he started to get frustrated as others came.

FuzzySlipper19, Sstoons3425, MaxandFang101, KNDnumbuh25, RidingtheRoughWaters, Kukibaby03, ILoveAussies4, savannahknd, holyshizpickle, RandomHyperFreak, dragonaqua, Rachpop15, MusicLover3212, Michelleee, Knd Fan 621986, Penspot, sora563, OddSakura, Jiffy, laughyytaffy, Overlord-Flinx, Numbuh 6, Laurie43, FlareonRocks, Xellda, CartoonFan135, CatoonLover999, and many other people came. **(A/N obviously, this is not everyone that has ever reviewed my story but I mainly put in the people that reviewed the last two chapters and then some others. I will probably give one other opportunity for others to be in the chapter too later on, but I'll let you guys know)**

The place was completely crowded and all Wally could do was gawk and exclaim, "WHO THE CRUD ARE THESE PEOPLE?"

Apparently, everyone knew who they all were except him.

Everyone got tired of Wally's yells so they all got seated as Hoagie came in front. Everyone was silent.

"Bob…was not just an ordinary lizard. He was my friend and I loved him," Hoagie's eyes filled with tears.

Wally gave an uneasy look of guilt and bit his lip.

"We all knew Bob. He meant more to me than anything, and he will be missed. I remember the first chilidog we shared…It was great, and-"

"Stop! Cruddy lizard, I can't take it anymore!" Wally screamed as he went over to the box and opened it, taking out the lizard.

"Wally, what are yah doing fool?" Abby questioned.

Everyone else wanted to know as well so they all kept silent.

"Something I should have done days ago…" Wally inhaled then started giving Bob mouth to mouth.

Everyone's mouths gaped, eyes widened, faces filled with disgust, and some just wanted to laugh too.

"Come on you cruddy lizard, breath!" Wally continued and Hoagie stepped over to him.

"Wally, what are you doing? Bob is way past dead by now!"

Wally lifted his head, "I don't care. I have to save this lizard. I know he means a lot to you, and I'm sorry."

Abby smirked and Hoagie smiled slightly.

"That's great Wally but you didn't have to do all this!"

"I have to. I know your dad gave him to you and-"

"Dad? What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry Hoagie, Abby told me that your dad gave you this lizard. That's why I feel so guilty and why I'm doing this."

"…But my dad didn't give me that lizard! Do you have any idea how old it would be!"

Wally froze, "What?"

Hoagie nodded, "I found him one day outside and started to study him…then we got close."

"Yah mean to tell me that I just made out with a lizard for nothing!"

Hoagie chuckled nervously and nodded.

Wally put the lizard back and spit, "Blech! That is so disgusting! I-ABBY!" he shouted in rage.

Abby laughed, "Boy, how you could fall for that!"

Wally steamed as people started to laugh.

"See yah later, fool!" Abby got up and ran hastily away.

"Abby!" Wally ran after her and they both disappeared.

* * *

15 minutes later

After a very long chase and most of the people left only, Hoagie, Nigel, Kuki, Rachel, Patton, Fanny, Abby, and Wally remained. Wally and Abby had just returned from running around and now Wally sat next to Kuki with a scowl, while Abby smirking a bit to herself.

"Well, so we can conclude this service and send Bob out…I'd just like to say a few more words," said Hoagie, "Bob wasn't just a lizard…he was my friend. A friend like any other friend, one that you can count on, be there no matter what, and even if you screw up like say…forget to feed him…they still love you and will always be the best of friends."

Rachel pondered on Hoagie's words, as did everyone else. They all had regret about the past fight in their hearts and minds.

"That's why, I could always count on him. Good bye, Bob, I'll miss you."

Hoagie grabbed the box and then let Bob go out to sea as Abby played a hymn of sad music that filled the entire place.

-SILENCE-

Everyone paid their respects and gazed down sadly or in boredom. Kuki cried, but Hoagie shed no more tears. He was done crying for the day. He only watched after Bob until he could no long see him and then he left. Not long after, Patton and Fanny fled as well.

Wally looked out upon the river.

Kuki picked up all her leftover food and waved toward everyone. Abby decided to assist Kuki and left with her.

"Bye guys," she spoke, and she and Abby vanished.

Wally soon walked home in silence, wiping his mouth one last time.

Rachel continued to look out on the river as Nigel began to leave.

"Nigel…" Rachel spoke out.

Nigel whipped his head back at her, "Yeah?"

"I don't know exactly what happened that day and I really don't think I can take you back."

Nigel nodded a bit sadly.

"…But…maybe if you wanted to be friends again…I'd like that," she smiled slightly.

Nigel gave a warm smile and nodded, "Friends."

Nigel paced over to her and extended his hand. Rachel took is hand and shook it.

Everything was starting to turn back to normal again.

* * *

**And that concludes yet ANOTHER chappie! WOO HOO! This is the third week in a row that I have updated! I'm gonna try and atleast update something once week and keeping it consistent but I'm not making any promises just incase... I won't be able to update or even type anything this Saturday because my church is having this youth event and I wouldnt miss it for the world! But it'll end by Sunday afternoon. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I know...DEFINETLY shorter than the 10,000 word chapters I'm used to but atleast it's SOMETHING. Now if you guys don't mind...PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP REVIEW! I LOVE to hear what you guys think about the chapters and what your fav parts are...so REVIEW PLEASE! It plants a smile on my face!**

**Wally: who knew you could plant ANYTHING on your face..**

**Kuki: ooh! I did! I did! I planted a chilidog on Hoagie yesterday!**

**Wally: what? Kuki that's impossible!**

**Kuki: Mission Impossible? Nope, never seen it but I know the theme song! dun, dun, dun, dun, dun-**

**Nigel: oi...*rubs temples* me and Rachel are now TOGETHER!**

**Rachel: not TOGETHER together but together together together.**

**Nigel: uhhhh**

**Wally: what the crud is that supposed to mean?**

**Kuki: it means together as FRIENDS. Like me and you.**

**Wally: riight. *sulks a bit***

**Abby: *laughs***

**Wally: *growls* why the crud did yah make me kiss a lizard? What did I ever do?**

**Me: as mean as it sounds, it is actually very funny concidering he died because of you...Oh, and your a Bob hater and mean! so... :P**

**Wally: HEY!**

**Hoagie: walks on with a chilidog planted on his face***

**Wally: O.0 What the?**

**Kuki: told yah!**

**Rachel: now...a one, two, three!**

**Kuki: *sings* REVIEW!**

**Hoagie: *sings* REVIEW!**

**Abby: *sings* REVIEW!**

**Rachel: Wally...?**

**Wally: yah didnt say four.**

**Rachel: how do you even know if you can't spell?**

**Wally: *thinks* Well, I'm not singing!**

**Nigel: *sings* REVIEW! *screeches and makes computer shatter into a million pieces***

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **


	27. Chapter 27:Back to Normal   Sort Of

**DISCLAIMER: I-I-I o-o-own n-n-nothing. **

**Author's Note: Hello peoples! Sorry I was like a day in waiting but I was very busy last week. I actually had to wake up early on Saturday! O.O So not fair…BUT I had a very fun and exhausting day! My church had this youth thing where I couldn't eat for 30hrs straight. I was hungry by the time it was over but I had fun with my friends! We gave clothes and other stuff to the homeless, we had a service, and we played an awesome game of hide 'n go seek at like 8 PM with like 20 people in a dark church! It was SO awesome! I felt like I laughed A LOT! **

**But loosing off topic! I am back!**

**Wally: tell them about the laugh!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Wally…**

**Kuki: Yeah!**

**Hoagie: *laughs* This guys' laugh is HILARIOUS!**

**Me: okay, so there is a guy that preached at our church once and he has this VERY unreal laugh that is so contagious! OMG it is hilarious! If you look up 'Dan Johnson's laugh recording' on Google, you will find it at the very top! Click the link and listen in! It is so funny! It is now time for…**

* * *

**REVIEWS… **

**IAmAverage: Yep, he is now gone for good. May he Rest In Peace. *sniffles* All of the friends are officially together again, but let's just hope they stay that way. Yeah, Rachel was still stubborn on it, and she still doesn't feel much trust. At least they are friends though. Thanks for the review!**

**ImmortalDarkPassion: I'm sure you were there! I couldn't add EVERYONE'S names though because it would just take too long and I had to update, but I will be doing one more thing where I add the names of whoever reviews a chapter. I'll probably let people know that time though so they'd be prepared. Yeah, funerals are always so sad. Hopefully, he is up there in heaven. Yep, Kuki and Wally are back to where they were at the beginning of the story…only they have dates and things are a bit different, so, not really the same at all. I'll try and see if I can squeeze some 83/84 in soon though! Sure, you can totally be the DJ! I'll let you know when the dance chapter is coming though, Thanks!**

**Music Lover3212: Yep, *sniffles* he really will. I miss him already though. Oh, and let's help they all become couples soon! Thank you for the review!**

**Rachpop15: It's fine. Some things can keep you busy. Glad you got to review now though! Yes, got to love the Nigel/Rachel moment and Kuki/Wally are now friends again! Lol I was planning the whole kiss thing a long time ago and I just had to get back at Wally for being so mean. He can be so stupid sometimes, but we still love him! Lol and just got to love the skits! Thank you for the review!**

**Littlemissfg: Wow. I'm glad I made you laugh THAT much. Lol I just had to add people in there to say goodbye. They needed to. Wally was just so clueless…as always. Yes, and there goes the lizard and it is so sad. Ha, but I just had to make Wally pay for all the mean things he did to you know who. I'm glad you thought it was hilarious! Yeah, the sailing part was still very sad though…Thanks for the review!**

**Imasmurf93: Lol You're welcome! I always like to add my awesome reviewers and story writers in! :D Ha, and I could not pass up a Patton/Fanny moment. I felt like they needed some small cameo in this! Thank you so much for the review!**

**Savannahknd: Woo hoo! At least they have friendships so that's a start right? Yep, you were in it! Oh, and thanks for the tip. I fixed it right after your review. How I could miss that? But actually, I did feel like someone was missing and you were the only one that caught that so…go you! Here's a virtual cookie. *gives cookie* Thanks for the review!**

**ILoveAussies4: You are incredibly welcome! Glad you feel so special! Yes, they are so far all together again. Thanks for the review!**

**Anonymouslyawesome: I'm glad you enjoyed that! I felt like adding some Fanny/Patton in there! They deserve cameos too right? Ha, I could just picture Wally doing that so I went with it! You would? Well, I guess I should have wrote you with two chainsaws then huh? Oh well. Lol and yes, your skits are very funny! I just love reading the skits! Well, I'll make sure to add yah again. Mybe like at the dance or just a completely random time. I don't really know because I am just super random like that. You are welcome and thanks for the review! **

**Xoxoclairexoxo16: Thank you so much for the review! Yeah, I'm looking forward to the dance myself.**

**Shortcake31: **

**Hoagie: *sniffles* it's fine… **

**Me: anyways, Thank you! I am glad you liked it! **

**Hoagie: *looks around* O.O where did she go?**

**Stives117: I'm glad you loved it and it made you smile! I always like to make my reviewers happy! LOL and I got the idiot thing from one of your reviews so I thought that would be something you would say. I'm super happy that you are ecstatic! Yeah, I feel bad for Hoagie too, but at least for Nigel, him and her are still friends! That's SOMETHING! Oh, and I don't feel bad for Wally either because I agree…he deserved it. I get it and I love you too! Thanks for the very awesome review! **

**CartoonLover999: I know, but Wally can be pretty stupid… I guess you'll have to find out won't you? Lol thanks for the review!**

**KNDnumbuh007: Breath, YOU CAN DO IT! Lol Wow. I can't believe you read it so much! You are very much welcome! I love so much to make reviewers happy! I even laughed myself at how Abby totally tricked him. People say they have a brother/sister relationship and because of what Wally did, he deserved it in my opinion. Lol skits just crack me up alot of times! Yeah, I was working around the part where Wally and Kuki fell and the Patton/Fanny part hwne we were talking a bit. Got to love the couple stuff! Thank you for the review!**

**Frampton9: Thanks and you are welcome! Sorry, it took so long but here it is! **

**Randomnessgirl1: **

**Nigel: Hey! *rubs head* That hurt, and my butt is not big!**

**Abby: yeah, it is. *chuckles***

**Nigel: *frowns***

**Hoagie: Awesome! We should buy popcorn! **

**Me: anyways… Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

**Numbuh310alltheway: Lol I had no idea you'd notice that. Did I do that on purpose? Yes, of course I did! I was doing the time and was like… "I'm going to do 3:10!" So, I did 3:10. I didn't really think anybody read over at that part though, but I guess I was wrong. Good eye! Anyways… You're singing? O.O wow. I just thought it would be nice for people to join in the mourning…or uh…laughing. I know, you do not like chilidogs so I had Hoagie take it from you. I'm glad you thought it was funny and you are not sick anymore! Well, for now… Hoagie's family is always a classic for humor (ironic considering Hoagie isn't funny), I made sure to give you a descent and awesome sized scene for yah, I just had to add some Patton/Fanny in there, Wally totally deserved it, and I always go with the flow for the skits. Thank you very much my awesome amigo! Your reviews always make me smile so much! LOVE YAH!**

**Kukibaby03: Yep, they are all friends again! Thanks! That is probably my favorite chapter reading over and writing. It took me awhile but I got it done and was happy with it! You are very welcome! It still has about 10 chapters at the most left so don't worry! Thanks for the review!**

**NiiniiXpuff: I'm so super happy that you liked it! I always am though. Yep, they are all starting forgive and forget the fighting, which is good. The story will never be quite right until the bad people go. MWHAHAHA! I will be counting down when our plan comes. *hugs you* Thanks! I'm glad I'm worth the wait! Oh, and you are so welcome! *HUGS YOU* Yep…RIP for him. Thank you so much! Love yah too!**

**SunDragon27: I just had to have him do that. He totally deserved it after all the stuff he said and did to Hoagie's best friend. You'll hunt me down? O.O Now I' worried! I had better start re-writing! Lol jk…I've got some good plans up my sleeves. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying it! **

**TO EVERYONE: THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THANKS BUNCHES GUYS AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO FAV, ALERT, AND DON'T REVIEW MY STORIES! IT'S GREAT TO KNOW THAT YOU GUYS TAKE THE TIME TO READ THEM! **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 27: Back to Normal…Sort of

**Thursday 7:22 A.M.**

**Time till Dance: 2 days, 11 hours, 38 minutes, and 10 seconds.**

Kuki awoke with a huge grin upon her face. It was a new day. A day in which all of the friends she loved would be all together laughing and having fun just like old times.

She bounced out of her bed happily and skipped over to her bathroom. She gazed at the reflection in her mirror of the girl that appeared to be her. Her black, raven hair looked as if it had been brushed already. It was silky and smooth, and still draped over her shoulders. A yawned escaped Kuki's mouth as she stalked to her drawers, pulling out her usual clothing in which she wore frequent.

Kuki couldn't stop beaming to herself.

Her friends were now all together again, and she was ecstatic! She knew today would be a day she had longed for, when she could hug Wally with a grin and not have any worries or doubts in her head. She couldn't wait to see all of them again.

* * *

The alarm sounded throughout the entire room, as Hoagie stretched out his long arms outward. He gave a weary yawn as he leaned over to his alarm.

"I'm awake," he spoke to his clock as it stopped its echoes of noise.

As everyone knew, Hoagie was the best in inventing. Some of his inventions had a few bugs but they were still good. He had built his very own alarm clock that would only stop by command of his voice. Pretty brilliant since it made him wake himself up just to speak to a clock. Hoagie was smart, but he had his dumb and off moments.

He pushed himself upward from his bed and went toward the kitchen, where he would have breakfast before anything else.

He couldn't help but smile to himself proudly as he thought of him and Abby's plan. He wondered if it had worked for all of them. If the plan had succeeded then everything would settle down and be normal like it once was, but if it didn't…all was lost. He didn't even want to think of the consequences if it hadn't. He had decided to stay on the positive side and believed that their plan had worked.

He smiled a bit more and grabbed a seat at his breakfast table.

* * *

She ran her hands through her tangled, ebony hair as she glanced in the mirror with drained eyes. Her eyes slowly opened and the beauty of her brown orbs glistened in the mirror. She smirked slightly to herself as she brushed her hair.

Abby knew her plan had worked. Kuki and Rachel chatted with her on her cell phone that night, explaining in full detail. Abby was thrilled inside. Her friends had finally looked passed their differences and were now together once again. She had to think of a good alibi for her and Hoagie, so, she had told them that he apologized again and this time she accepted. The reason she forgave Hoagie was that she knew he was going through a lot and he didn't mean to hurt her. That was not his intention. Was what she told them the truth? Most of it was false, but a little was fact. She was just glad that everything turned out right in the end.

Abby made her way to her bed and picked up the clothes that she set aside for the day. This school day was to be different from the others they had had this week, but not in a bad way.

* * *

"Nigel, ole bean, it is time to get up for school!" Mr. Uno called from downstairs.

Nigel blinked his eyes a bit and yawned ever so loudly. He placed one leg over the side of the bed and then the other as he made himself get up.

He had had a very long and stressful week and weekend. All his friends were fighting while the person he loved the most broke his heart and tossed it away like old cheese. The best part about all of the fighting was that it had finally seized and Nigel couldn't be more excited about it. Sure, Rachel did not forgive him EXACTLY, but they were friends again. At least being friends was better than not being anything at all. It was a start, that could POSSIBLY work its way back to its original place. But, until then, Nigel could only hope and be patient.

He scratched the top of his naked head and turned the knob for the shower. He unraveled his clothes and got in with a wide grin. This shower felt like it was rinsing off all the rest of his troubles and everything bad went down the drain. He only wished that were the real case.

* * *

She straightened her blonde locks beautifully for school. Rachel felt like today was a new day, unlike any other. Her brown eyes beamed as she glanced upon her reflection of her mirror. She felt free-spirited.

She and Nigel were now together again! Not together, together, but the together meaning friends. She could live with just being friends even if it still seemed awkward and upsetting to think she could no long hang on Nigel, kiss Nigel, hug Nigel with a grin, hold hands with Nigel, date Nigel, or even dare to be WITH Nigel again unless in a friendly way. So many rules she had to follow now and things she couldn't do anymore that she enjoyed. She missed the days when she and Nigel went on the roller coaster together, danced together no matter how bad he was, and even said things in unison together. After the fight, they no longer spoke things at the same time…now THAT would be awkward. She would long for those moments but wouldn't grief them. It was Rachel's choice and she had to pay the consequences. The bright side of all things is that they were friends again…that's all that really mattered.

She brushed her teeth clockwise then counterclockwise, brushing them thoroughly.

"Perfect," she grinned at the whiteness in her teeth.

She was ready for the new day, and the new change.

* * *

"Wallabee, wake up my little dingo, it's time for school!" Mrs. Beetles shouted in her thick Australian accent.

Wally didn't move a muscle. He was deep in sleep and there was no one that could wake him up.

Mrs. Beetles came into the room with a frown and opened the curtains, showing full brightness from the suns ray.

Nothing.

She grabbed her pitcher of cold, ice water and poured it all over his head. He sprinted up high out of his bed and into the bathroom quickly. That water was freezing.

He wiped his face with a towel and frowned to himself.

"Mom!" he yelled with anger within his voice.

She ignored it and smiled as she went down the stairs.

Wally came back out of the bathroom and examined the room for any figures. Once that he was sure there was no one else, he plopped back on his bed and closed his green orbs, clutching his pillow against his face.

Joey glanced in the room and smirked slightly. He knew how to handle his brother.

"Kuki's here," Joey sang, lying.

Wally's eyes flew open as he leaped from his bed to his drawer, pulling out his usual hood and jeans. He threw them on then thought to himself with a slight smile.

He and Kuki were friends again! He began to grin a little more as he went inside the bathroom. No longer would he have to apologize or avoid talking to her. Everything was back to normal again and he was- for once- looking forward to school. Seeing Kuki's big grin was worth dealing with it all. Now that everything was fine, he could actually be with all his friends again, including Kuki. It almost warmed his heart. He couldn't wait until the bus arrived for school. He was anticipating Kuki.

* * *

She stabbed the fork into her scrambled eggs and stuffed them into her mouth, giving a satisfying sensation of taste into her mouth. After she had finished, she carefully picked up her utensils and washed them off in the sink.

At that moment, her younger sister her seemed to have some of the same features except had a slight difference, came in. Her dark hair was back into a casual, low ponytail. She took a seat at the table with a loud yawn. She was not looking forward to school. Mushi clutched hold of her cereal and poured it into her purple bowl in boredom.

Kuki placed her fork and spoon into the dishwasher and glanced over at Mushi.

"Hi!" she beamed at her younger sibling, "How are you doing, Mushi?"

Mushi gave her older sister an odd look. She had noticed over the past weekend her sister was downcast and seemed to be not herself. Now, she was more than that. Kuki appeared excited about something. Perhaps, it was the dance, but Mushi couldn't be so sure.

"I'm just tired. What's with you?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?" Kuki giggled as she planted herself in the chair across from Mushi.

"You seem…happier…why?"

Kuki chuckled once again.

"My friends and I just finished fighting."

"Really?" Mushi asked in disbelief, "You forgave them? You forgave Wally?"

Kuki bopped her head in response.

"You forgave that easily?"

"Yeah!" Kuki chirped.

Mushi contemplated for a moment.

Ever since Mushi and Kuki became good sisters once again, she had told her little sister everything. Even the things Mushi didn't care about and was not very important. Still, Mushi listened anyways, but at times when she got bored, she'd just ignore her until she was finished babbling.

"What happened exactly?"

"Well, I gave a lot of thought on it and decided it was not worth it to be angry at Wally for something as stupid as this."

Mushi nodded, showing that she was listening.

"So, are you two going to the dance?"

She shook her head, "Nope. I'm going with Danny Right and Wally is going with Stacey Hicks."

Mushi's eyes grew slightly, "You're going with Danny? Wait, and what about this Stacey girl? I think her sister goes to my school."

Kuki cleared her throat, "Yeah, Danny asked me, so I'm going and Wally asked Stacey so…but I don't really like Stacey."

"Why not? Isn't she like your friend?"

Kuki laughed slightly, "No. She is not my friend. She hates me for being with Wally and she's like a witch."

"She…is?" Mushi eyes grew wider.

Kuki gave a confused look as she noticed Mushi's pale face.

"Yeah…she's really rude to me and she even told me to stay away from Wally. Why? Are you feeling okay Mushi?"

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, "I just think I had some bad milk or something."

Mushi clutched her stomach as she gave an uneasy look.

"Oh. I'm sorry Mushi. You want to stay home today?"

She shook her head, "I'll be fine."

Mushi grabbed hold of her backpack and stalked out the door, leaving Kuki puzzled.

* * *

"Joey!"

The small, blonde headed Aussie appeared in the kitchen, "Huh?"

"I thought yah said Kuki was here?" Wally wondered with a confused look.

Joey chuckled at his oblivious older brother, "I lied."

Wally growled lowly to himself.

"Why I outta-!" Wally began to threaten.

"Now Wallabee," Mrs. Beetles entered the scene in the kitchen, "you need to leave your brother alone."

"But he-"

"No buts, you're going to be late for school dearie."

Wally spat, "I'm goin' back to bed."

He made his Aussie legs start up the stairs,

"Oh no, you're not!" Mrs. Beetles shouted in her thick Australian accent, with fire in her eyes.

Wally bit his lip slightly as he watched his mom's sudden scarce outbreak.

"You are going to school now and you are going to like it! UNDERSTAND?"

Wally gulped and nodded.

"Well, good," his mom said, appearing normal and smiling.

Wally slumped a bit, grabbing his backpack and trudging out the front door.

"Bye! Have a fun day at school!" Mrs. Beetles called.

"Bye…" Wally moaned as he slammed the door shut.

'_Fun at school? It is like she has never been to school a day in her life. Why does she always have to say that when she knows there is nothing fun about it?' _The Aussie thought to himself as he walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Students cluttered the hallways as I made my way through. The hallways were always so crowded, except when school ended. Teenagers and even teachers wanted to get out as soon as possible, but could you really blame them?

I began to go to my locker when I bumped into someone and pushed to the ground. I glanced up with spite as I rubbed the top of my head. To my surprise, it happened to be…Lizzie.

"Oh, sorry Rachel, are you okay?" She wondered as she stared down at me, not giving out any help whatsoever.

I frowned slightly at that fact but shook it off.

"Uh yeah, sure," I smiled a bit, and dusted myself off.

She nodded, "Well?" She questioned.

"'Well' what?"

"Aren't you going to apologize for bumping into me?" she gave a stern look.

_The nerve of Lizzie Devine! She was the one who thrashed herself into me! Not only that, but I was the one that had fallen, not her. Not only did she have to break Nigel and I up but now she's wanting to apologize for something I didn't even do! _

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I didn't bump into you Lizzie."

"Yes, you did," she frowned slightly, "…And I order an apology!"

_She was getting on my last nerves and she just broke the last straw. _

"Lizzie, you are the one that bumped into me!" I spat, "I shouldn't have to be the one to apologize!"

She steamed, "First, you stole my Nigel from me when I was gone and now you are lying?"

_I stole HER Nigel? That tears it! She's the one that kissed my boyfriend, not the other way around!_

"You were the one who kissed my boyfriend!" I spoke my mind.

"…But he's not your boyfriend anymore!"

_Those words were it. I have had it with Lizzie._

I pounced on top of her with giant force and planted my fist in her face. She struggled under me but I was stronger than she was. She gave a loud yell and pulled blonde locks. I winced at my hair tightening. I felt like by the time this was over, she'd be bruise faced and I'd be balder than Nigel. I continued acouple of punches then leaped off her, running to my next class.

I glanced back at her and she cried slightly, covering her face.

_If I stopped now I'd be late for class. Why should I care if she's crying? Still, I felt the need to go find out the truth._

I halted in my tracks then, turning around, I stalked over to her.

"Lizzie," I spoke.

She glanced up at me and I offered my hand to her. She gave an untrusting look and didn't grab it. I re-treated my hand and let it dangle at my waist.

"What do you want?" She wondered as I sighed.

She started to wipe at her tears and I came closer in thought of what to say. I knew how Lizzie could be. One wrong word and you are out of there. I chose my words carefully.

"Sorry for springing at you like that," I answered half sincerely, "Are you okay?"

She sighed ever so lowly, "As good as I'm ever going to get. I was just mad at you for stealing my Nigel."

_There she went again. I wanted to strangle her but I kept my cool…for now._

"I didn't steal him. You dumped him, remember?"

"I made a mistake," she responded.

I nodded in understanding.

"Look, I'm sorry about you guys breaking up. I had no idea you guys were together and when he invited me to his house…" she trailed.

I nodded once again, "It is fine. We broke up but we're still friends."

"That's great," she answered.

There's was an awkward moment of silence.

_Should you do this Rachel? Is this the right thing to do?_

I took a deep breath, "BUT…if you still like Nigel then…I guess you could still give him a shot…"

"Really? You wouldn't care?" She stood to her feet in surprise.

I shook my head, biting my lip.

She grinned, "Thanks Rachel," She hugged me and I smiled.

_Maybe this is for the best._

* * *

**Lizzie's POV**

I grinned evilly to myself as I hugged Rachel.

_This should be good._

* * *

**Wally's POV**

"So, Mister Beetles what is your answer?"

-SILENCE-

"MISTER BEETLES?" The teacher screeched.

I hoped out of my chair, startled. I glanced around the classroom and all eyes were on me. I could hear echoes of giggles fill the room as I set my gaze at my furious faced, teacher staring down at me with hands on her hips. At that moment, I came into realization.

_I had fallen asleep in class again…awe crud._

I rubbed at my green pools with the end of my rough knuckles as the teacher kept a straight glare at me.

"What?" I questioned in wonder.

She rubbed her temples with her fingertips.

"What is your answer, Mister Beetles?" She moaned slightly.

"Eh…"

_I have to think of something, quick! Wait, what class is this again?_

"I'm waiting," she tapped her foot impatiently, expecting my wrong answer.

"43?" I said out of nowhere.

_It was the first thing that popped into my head and I had to think of something._

Her eyes bulged out as the class continued to chuckle silently and in low whispers.

"That's correct…" She responded, speechless and in shock.

My mouth gaped.

_It was right? I was right! It was a complete guess out of nowhere…I guess I'm smarter than people think._

I smirked slightly to myself in pride as I examined the classroom. Every single student was at loss for words, eyes wide, and jaws dropped so low that they started to drool on the floor.

The teacher formed a smile on her face, in admiration of me.

I set my eyes on her.

_A teacher is actually smiling at me…Creepy…_

"Good job, Wallabee, I see you have been studying and improving nicely."

I grinned a bit to myself.

"I'm sure to see a massive result on the test next week."

My smile faded and I frowned.

_That was not what I wanted to hear. I wonder if she knows…_

Before I knew it, class was dismissed and I strutted out of there hastily. I didn't want the cruddy teacher to ask me anymore questions.

* * *

I ran down the hallway and into the boys bathroom. Instantly, my hurried look switched to hate in seconds. Danny Right.

Right there staring at me like I was no one but a nuisance was Danny Right. I gave him a hard glare. He took notice of my stares and copied my expressions.

"Danny," I said with a stern face.

"Wally."

He and Steve gave me looks of hatred as I tried to ignore them.

_Man, that cruddy Right has gotten on my last nerves. First, he steals Kuki. Second, he's planning stuff with Kuki (not if I have anything to do with it).31, he's always been on my case and my enemy. Q, he's giving me dirty looks. Finally, uh…I forgot the final one but I'll come back to that later. _

"So, Beetles, you hear I'm going with Kuki to the dance?" he bragged with a smug face.

_I REALLY want to…POUND THAT CRUDDY FACE IN! Then I wouldn't have to look at it anymore; which would be good for everyone, not just me._

I continued to ignore him.

_Maybe if I just ignore the pathetic loser he'll just give it up. He knows I already know, he just wants to see me react…to bad it's working. I really hate to give him the satisfaction. _

He circled around me with a smirk planted on his face. Steve was on the opposite side as him.

"What's the matter, Beetles? Do you have something clogged between your ears or is a cat taking a hold on your tongue?"

I took in slow breaths.

_Don't do it Beetles. You know what will happen if you do. __**Remember what Stacey said.**_

"What's the matter Beetles? You afraid?" he spoke down to me like a three year old.

He kept on smirking.

"Just leave me alone," I hissed.

"Oh, looks like the big bad Wallabee Beetles is threatening me," he spoke as if it were serious yet sarcasm was hidden in his voice.

I growled lowly.

"You know," he whispered in my ear, "the dance is going to be so much fun whenever I get Kuki alone with me."

_That's it._

Fire rose within me as I took a punch at Danny's face, making him soar to the ground. I pounced on top of him and pinned him down by his wrists. Danny didn't expect any of this, he was still a bit in surprise. I repeatedly punched his face with my fists in and out with brute force. All the anger from the entire weekend and everything towards him swelled inside of me as I transferred it through my fists.

Steve came up behind me, trying to pull me off but I slammed my elbow into his gut and he clutched it with his arms, wincing. At that moment, Danny kicked me off him and came storming on me. He kicked me in the side then punched me upside the face twice as hard as he could.

I wasn't going to take anymore. I leaped back up but Danny and Steve started to gang up on me…that was the moment, the principal stalked in.

I set my gaze at him as we all froze in position. Danny and Steve circled around me. My fists were high in the air as were Danny's fists. Steve had his hands planted on top of my shoulders, getting ready to twist me or something.

"What is going on here?" he glared at all of us.

We were all dead silent.

After there was no further word, the principal motioned his head indicating us to follow him into his office.

I had a small bruise plastered on the side of my face, along with one that was a sharp pain to my side. The pain might have intensified more as I had moved, but I did not wince. I was not going to give any wimpy signs or, any more satisfaction to my enemy.

Danny's face, covered in blood and a few bruises, gave a small smirk.

_I could tell he was coming up with a plan. After all, we had been through all this. The coach took Danny's side, but the question remained, would the principal? _

He gave a small nod and stalked out the bathroom.

Steve, not showing much ruin to any parts of his body, followed Danny.

_Okay, Beetles, let's get this over with._

I glanced at Danny's blood on my knuckles with a hint of a smirk, wiping it on my clothes.

_I'd say it was worth it._

"BEETLES!" The principal called.

I made my way out the bathroom with my full dignity and pride.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

**30 minutes earlier from Danny/Wally confrontation **

"Hey Kooks," I heard someone say in a thick Australian accent.

I shot my head back at the blonde Aussie, beaming to myself.

"Hey Wally!" I shouted as I enclosed him in a large embrace.

He groaned slightly as I wrapped my arms around him more.

_I had missed hugging my best friend. _

"Oomph," he said as I hugged him, "Kooks…"

"Yes Wally?" I smiled at him.

"I can't breath."

I took notice of the bluish color that overtook his features and released him, blushing to myself.

"S-sorry," I giggled to myself.

_I hope he didn't notice my stutter. _

"Oh, uh it's fine Kooks," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed.

_I missed that nickname. Kooks…It always gave tingling, delightful chills to my spine every time he said that. He came up with that nickname randomly not TOO long ago. I think we were like twelve or something. He had been calling me that ever since. ONLY it certain situations though. If it was nervous or something was abnormal he called me Kuki, a challenge he'd call me Sanban, and at the right times (usually normal) he would call me kooks. It warmed my heart every time._

"So…how have you been?" I chimed.

_I had to think of something to ask. We hadn't really talked since it felt like forever._

"Usual. What about you?" he questioned back at me.

"Just great," I answered straight up.

_I wanted to say… Just great…now but that would have been obvious that I was referring to our friendship. After that, there would be an awkward moment and I just couldn't take any more of those. You shouldn't have that many awkward moments with just simply talking to your best friend…but I guess deep down in MY heart he was still more than that._

_He was a friend I talked to a lot. Wally was a friend I could count on, hug, speak almost my entire mind to, goof off with, hang out with, joke along with, play games with, and just about everything else. That is why he'd always be my best friend._

"Great…" he responded.

_It is another awkward moment. UGH! Why do we have so many of those?_

"Good luck in class today."

"I'll need it," he chuckled.

I giggled at him.

"Try not to get in trouble," I glared at him playfully.

"Yes, mum," he smirked.

I slapped his arm, but not so hard, just in a friendly manner and he laughed.

"I'm just kidding Kooks."

"I know."

"Then why did you hit me?"

"…Because…I felt like it," I smiled brightly at him.

He rolled his glistening green eyes at me with a slight grin.

_Glistening? I meant, uh…gorgeous! No, ugh…let's just stick with green and pretend I said nothing._

"Thanks a lot. I'll see yah later Kuki."

"Okay…bye!" I hugged him once again and let go before he could make a complaint.

His face went scarlet and he raced off to math class. I waved after him with a smile and sighed to myself happily.

_Life is good._

* * *

"Okay. Class dismissed," Our teacher exclaimed as students rushed out.

I pushed myself upward out of my chair and stalked over to the door.

"Miss Sanban," Mr. Kitchens said.

I whipped my head back at him, "Yes, Mr. Kitchens?"

"Excellent work on your paper as usual," he stated.

I blushed at his flattery.

"I'm looking forward to seeing more from you."

"Thank you sir," I answered in modesty, "I tried my best."

"Well, good job all the same. I see a bright future for you."

"I hope so, but I'm not really sure where my future will take me yet."

"You still have some time, but don't wait at last minute," he chuckled.

"Oh, I won't," I answered him in pure frankness.

He smiled warmly at me.

"I'd hate to see one of my best students fall back down in my class, so make sure you keep it up."

_I was one of the best? Okay, I heard I was smart and I believed I was not that dumb and not so much air headed but…am I really THAT good? I had no idea…_

"Thank you and I'll try my hardest," and with that I fled the classroom.

_Nigel always used to say that teachers would only flatter you so that you'd work harder to maintain their respects and increase it, but I didn't once think that was true. He could always think too much on things. Mr. Kitchens was a GREAT teacher and my favorite. He was never angry with me and he was very nice. I don't think he'd do something like that._

* * *

I skipped happily to the girl's bathroom. I glanced over into the mirror with pride, but tried to keep my humility in check.

_I do not want to become I big head._

I thought long and hard of my future and what I wanted to be.

_Could I be a teacher? Musician? Actress? Singer? Dancer? The sky was the limit. My mom always wanted me to go into the family business but I didn't see myself up in high places. It wasn't really for me. _

"Hello Lucy."

I glanced at back at Stacey with a grim look of hate.

"It's Kuki," I corrected like the buh-millionth time.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes at me, "I wanted to talk to you."

_SHE wants to talk to…ME? Oh, this cannot be good. Could this be good? What does she want?_

"What about?" I wondered.

She smiled at me, "Kuku, Kuku, Kuku," she shook her head at me.

I frowned, "Kuki."

"Yeah, anyways…It was weird...yesterday, I thought I saw someone with a chainsaw trying to get to my room but the person vanished before I could get the cops after them..."

_O...K? That's odd..I wonder if it has something to do with that one person at the funeral..._

"Enough with the psycho stuff. You know I'm going to the dance with Wally right?"

_She knows I know. Why must she brag about it?_

I sighed.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well…most likely things will become much more than that after the dance. We could even start dating."

_DATING?_

My eyes grew, "Wha-?"

"Look, I know this is a very complicated situation for you, but maybe it would be best if you just gave up your crush on Wally."

_My crush on Wally? How does she know about that?_

"W-what makes you think I have a crush on Wally?"

"Oh, puh-lease coco, it is so obvious. You're like a pathetic little puppy."

_Am I really that obvious? Oh no…_

"Look, I want to help you, but I think the best way is to stop all your useless and pathetic attempts and give up. He asked me to the dance, not you."

I listened to her every word.

"…And I think it would be in the best interest for all of us if you stopped hanging around him. Not anymore."

"W-what?" I cried in shock, "…B-but Wally's just my friend!"

"Don't you get it coco? He was just feeling sorry for your pathetic crush on him so he kept you around. Now he has me so it would be better if you wouldn't hang with him."

"…B-but he likes me. We're friends…" I spoke through my sobs.

"Yes, well…I'm sure that's what you thought or what he told you. He was just trying to make you feel less bad, but I thought you should know."

My face instantly covered in tears as I cried in heavy sobs.

_Wally REALLY doesn't like me…_

"B-but…he really does like me."

"Whatever you say," she said sarcastically.

That made me steamed but the pain in my heart increased more and my eyes overflowed with massive tears.

"I know. It's okay."

"N-no, it just can't be true…"

"It is," she reassured me, "I hate to do this Coco, but seeing is how he's going to go to the dance with me…I can't have you seeing him anymore. Sorry, but…"

She sighed unrealistically as I glanced up at her.

"If you continue to see him, I'll have to do something drastic, and you'll regret it."

"W-what for? What did I ever do to you?"

"I just don't want my man near someone like you so…back off," her face became more hostile.

_I wanted to scream but seeing how the thoughts of Wally not really thinking of me as a friend swarmed around my brain…I ran out in fits of tears. This was just too much to bear._

* * *

I pressed my face against my pillow in soft sobs.

_This makes no sense. I thought Wally actually liked me…but he just feels sorry for my stupid crush and the reason he said no to me was, because, he really wanted Stacey. He was only trying to be nice, but he's been my friend since we were like six…Has he really been pretending this long? Was Stacey just lying to me so I'd stay away? She was very firm but maybe she just wanted to protect Wally… Oh, I'm so confused._

The Taylor Swift song "Mine" began to play and I glanced down from where it was coming from. I had placed that song as my ring tone.

I carefully picked up my cell phone and answered.

"H-hello?" I said.

"Hey Kooks, the guys and I are going to get catch a movie. You want to come?"

"I don't really know…I'm not feeling so good."

"Oh come on, it'll be awesome! Just like old times."

_I missed old time but I couldn't help wonder if he really wanted me to come or if Stacey was lying._

I pondered on that thought.

"A-are you sure you want me to come?" I questioned.

"Uh…yeah, why wouldn't we want you to come?"

"I-I just want to know. Are you POSITIVE you want me to come along?" I pressed on.

"Yeah…"

_I think he's confused, but he said yes twice…_

I thought on it.

"You alright Kuki?" The Australian accent asked.

I smiled slightly as I wiped at my tears.

"I think I'm feeling better…okay, I'm coming."

"Great! We'll pick yah up in an hour!"

I hung up the phone, wondering if I made the right choice.

_Maybe Stacey was just lying…I hope she was, but what if she finds out that I'm hanging out with Wally?_

I bit my lip.

_How is she ever going to know? Besides…as long as I have Wally she couldn't do anything bad…unless Wally really DID hate me…_

I snatched some tissues and cleaned off my face.

_I'm sure everything will be fine. _

* * *

**NO POV**

Little did the oriental girl know…she was about to get the shock of her life at school the next day. Stacey had attacked.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Yes, I left you on yet another cliffhanger! MWUAHAHAHA! I am so bad and I am sorry, but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Fight scenes, flirt scenes, evil scenes, and a very sad scene...should be interesting when the next chapter comes...if it ever comes... *smirks evilly* Okay. I am just joking, but the more reviews I get the more inspiration I'll have to make another chappie faster so PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and I know I asked this like over twelve chapters ago but I just want to know NOW what do you guys say...is Danny or Stacey worse? THAT poll isn't up though. I am just really curious. NOW...REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Kuki: *gasps* Stacey is so mean!**

**Hoagie: but hot...**

**Abby: *smacks him***

**Hoagie: oww! *chuckles nervously* I meant uh...but...tot...Oh no! I think I left some tater tots in the oven! *flashes away quickly***

**Abby: *rolls eyes***

**Nigel: I wasnt even really in this chapter! Who is the person that writes these scripts? I need a word with this person!**

**Me: what?**

**Nigel: Why did I only get like 100 words?**

**Me: it's better than none. *walks off***

**Nigel: Hey! I'm not through with you! *runs after me***

**Me: he's never going to find me... *smirks***

**Wally: oh yeah! I got to beat up that cruddy Danny! **

**Kuki: Violence is not right Wally!**

**Wally: You are right Kooks...it isnt right...it is just plain AWESOME! **

**Kuki: *frowns at Wally* **

**Wally: what?**

**Kuki: huh! *turns her head from him***

**Abby: Abby wishes Stacey could have been sliced by that chainsaw.**

**Wally: that would have been SO COOL! *pumps fists***

**Kuki: Can't you guys just have peace and harmony?**

**Stacey: Hey Coco.**

**Kuki: *firey eyes* LET ME AT HER! *chases Stacey***

**Stacey: AHHHHH! *RUNS* **

**Hoagie: review...**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **


	28. Chapter 28:Stacey's Attack

**Disclaimer: If I did own KND then it would have never stopped, but sadly, I do not own it and I sincerely doubt I ever will.**

**Author's Note: Hello my dear friends, reviewers, fans, readers, and random people who just "accidentally" clicked on my story! Sorry it's been taking longer than anticipated and having you guys wait. I PROMISE it has nothing to do with the cliffhanger…I just had serious writer's block, I could only come up with ideas for another story I'm doing after the dance (which I will let you guys know what it is about later), and then all the computers in my house were acting stupid for a week so…but at least I'm updating now. That has to count for something right? Oh, and I would like to thank all my loyal fans for all the reviews that inspire me to keep going! You guys are awesome!**

**Anyways, as for the review voting: Is Danny worse or Stacey? **

**The results were mostly Stacey, then Danny, and then people who couldn't decide to said tie. **

**Kuki: Stacey is SO much worse.**

**Wally: NO CRUDDY WAY! Right is FAR more worser.**

**Hoagie: worser isn't a word, Wally.**

**Wally: Well, who do YOU choose?**

**Hoagie: *chuckles nervously* Uhh…I don't know…umm…a tie?**

**Kuki: That's not an answer! **

**Hoagie: It is for me.**

**Me: So, if it were me, I'm not really sure whom I would choose. I mean, I invented them and everything but maybe it's the fact that I know more of their background then you guys. I could always do like a one-shot of their backgrounds but eh, I'm mostly into the funny one-shots…but let's just say Danny is worse than you guys would believe and Stacey is a has a pretty interesting past herself. I could say more, but you guys probably just want to skip this and get to the chapter so I'll be done with my small rant. If you guys REALLY want me to tell you what Danny and Stacey are really like and their background then maybe I can make a one-shot OR in next chapter I can just tell you guys in author's note or flashback. Anyways, now it is time for…**

* * *

**REVIEWS…. **

**Numbuh310alltheway: Lol have to love skits no matter how short they are. I have to admit, I did love it when Wally beat Danny up. Danny is one bad dude and we all know it. Of course, some people think he isn't as bad as Stacey is but I'm not so sure about that. I mean, who would you let your guard down on more, Stacey or Danny? So, I'd have to say tie as well. Stacey is a spoiled, evil, conceited, too prideful, conniving, doesn't think of anybody but herself brat. Danny is an arrogant, sinister, snotty, full of himself, prideful jerk who thinks nothing of girls more than trophies or something. Yep, they are just perfect for each other aren't they? Anyways, I look at the small things too, but I thought no one even bothered looking at the time and 'Time Until' part. I guess I was wrong. Thank you so very much for all of your kind words and the review! Talk to yah later, mi amigo! LOVE YAH! **

**RidingtheRoughWaters: Yeah, sometimes they do need to lay off or else there would just be trouble. I hope everything works out with you though! But with Stacey, at the very beginning when Wally wasn't even with her she claimed he was hers. She, also, knows that they both like each other and Wally has no feelings for her. She just REALLY wants to make sure that Wally will stay with her and Kuki will just back off and leave them alone. Stacey is very delusional.**

**Kuki: I'll say.**

**Me: Kuki…**

**Kuki: Sorry, but I understand. I just hope you don't want that witch to be with Wally! She's mean and I don't like mean people.**

**Me: I figured, Kuki. Well, Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it! **

**KNDNumbuh007: Lol I was wanting to do a ****Taylor Swift song**** and at that moment I started humming the Mine song and I was like, "Yes! Let's go with that!" I do love ****Taylor Swift**** and I know you do too. I don't blame you for hating Stacey! I hate her too and she is just such a jerk! Oh, and as for the girl (which this may be VERY late…sorry about that) I'm just going to tell you what I would do in that situation because I'm not really into 1/3 either. I don't even get those hints that they see at all. But, what I would do is if you could think up a 1/3 one-shot or story then you could always do it and just say in Author's Note that you are not a 1/3 fan but you're just doing a request. More people would like you more though if you were to do other couples besides the one's you like. OR if you can't think of anything and you really don't want to do it then just tell her 'Sorry, but I'm more of a ¾ fan and I don't think I would be able to think up a good 1/3 story' just something along those lines. That's the best advice in my head at the moment but I hope it helps! Ooh, Jimmies! Lol well, here it is! Thanks for the review!**

**Shortcake31: Who wouldn't like violence when it comes to beating up the biggest jerks in the story? Lol I just loved typing up that stuff because all I could do was smile throughout the entire time. Yeah, I wouldn't stand outside someone's window with a chainsaw either…unless I was joking or going to use it. Thanks for the review!**

**Littlemissfg: Hey, I've always wanted to do that! Beat up Stacey with a pick-axe, now THAT is what I call a fun time! I hate her also. I have no idea how I even thought up someone so evil in my head. Well, here's more! Hope you enjoy it and thank you for the review!**

**AnonymouslyAwesome: LOL as usual, your skits make me laugh too much! Yeah, I Hate Stacey, Danny, and Lizzie myself! Believe it or not, (which you will) two of them came out of MY own imagination. I had no idea I could think up such horrible people. Heh it'd actually be very amusing to watch you torture them! I should go get a good seat for this! Lol just kidding, but it would be funny to see them go through that much. I was planning to have a bunch of the reviewers at the dance. Most of them would just be background people but some might get some lines of their choice. Sadly, someone already asked if they could be the DJ though. Sorry, but you will be in the chapter and maybe right before the dance chapter comes you can give me acouple lines you want to say or something quick you want to do in it. I try to be as fair as I can and I like to make my reviewers happy…well, except the people like Stacey or Danny. They are an exception. Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed that and everything else! Thank you! :D**

**Randomnessgirl1: I hate Stacey also! Is she the worst? I don't really know yet. Yes, she is trying to destroy Kuki's life and she just makes me mad! It's funny how she doesn't even remember Kuki's name though. Hmm…so where can I get one of those bombs? Lol I'm glad it's hard to predict. I like giving surprise to the story and I do add the most random and unexpected things don't I? Ha, I can never get over what I made Wally do! I'm so bad. Anyways, thanks for the review!**

**OddSakura: It's fine. Computers can be so stupid sometimes, trust me, I know. I hate them too! So, you pick Danny? Yeah, I do really hate that guy! He would never have any respect for women. I can already tell you that he is a player too. He really annoys me! Oh, and not bad plan, you just have to enjoy the violence. I think Danny and Stacey are hiding from you right now though. Wow, then that MUST be a lot for you to love Wally and KND! I love both of them myself! Thanks!**

**SunDragon27: I hope this chapter won't disappoint then! That would be hilarious! I guess Rachel still might have doubt in her or something. I guess that I only know that secret. ; D I will reveal all your questions eventually though. I know. I wanted to add Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby but I wanted to go ahead and update and I couldn't use them in the chapter, but I'll be sure to use them in this chapter. Thanks!**

**ILoveAussies4: She can never get her name right can she? I hope she does too, but I guess you'll just have to find out! Thank you!**

**Cartoonlover03: glad you think so! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!**

**Frampton9: I'm glad it made your day! I just hate tests. You study so hard but sometimes it doesn't even matter… Thank you for the review!**

**RachPop15: Lol Sonny with a Chance! Yeah, I actually knew they were going to end up breaking up in that show though. It's something that a lot of shows do. If they end up together early in the series and they're still going to make more episodes then after like a season at the most they break up. It happens too many times, but we all know they just HAVE to get back together. Lol I just realized that I'm doing the same thing though…Rachel and Nigel were together at the beginning and now they are not. Well, I guess I spoiled the plot…or did I? Anyways, it's fine and I'm glad you're enjoying it! Oh, I don't have any chilidogs but you want a pop tart? *gives pop tart* Thanks for the review! **

**MaxandFang101: Yeah, Lizzie was being a big snob. I am actually REALLY glad Rachel did that, but she then felt sorry for Lizzie and apologized. Hmm…I've never really thought of it that way? Lol maybe you are right. Thank you!**

**Stives117: She really is, but I would just love to watch that happen to her. She really deserves it. I hope I was still able to save you! Thanks for the review!**

**NiiniiXpuff: Wow. I'm happy it had that much! I always like to read things that have pretty much everything in it! It makes it better in my opinion. So thanks for making my day already! *hugs you* Yeah, I'm so bad with the cliffhangers sometimes, but I can hardly help it. I know, Stacey can be SUCH a jerk and she's only about to get worse…as for if Kuki does something with her…I sure hope she does but you never know where I may end up heading. Lol I always do the skit last minute and it is pretty random but I'm glad you liked it! Yes, go get her! Anyways, ^.^ thank you so very much! *hugs you even more* **

**Really Big Hat: I am very sorry about that, but I needed more time to think of what to type up next…plus, sometimes I REALLY can't help it. Glad you love it though! Thank you for the review! : D**

**LauraL girL: I don't blame you. But they will get what is coming to them soon, I promise. I, honestly, cannot wait for that. Well, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks!**

**FuzzySlippers19: I know what it is like to have a busy life…usually not fun. Well, a funeral isn't a funeral without awesome reviewers like you, is it? Yes, Kuki and Wally are FINALLY friends again! Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see what happens…Sorry it took so long though, I HATE writer's block! Stacey is pretty bad…Thank you so much for the review!**

**WallyandKuki34: hmm…no, I can't get rid of them…YET. I must wait until the perfect time to do my special plan for those two. But Thanks bunches! I'm super happy to know that you're enjoying it! : D **

**Alicefrombakugan: Awesome! I guess I should hurry then…Thank you! XD**

**PurplePandasLoVe: Hmm…interesting…I guess we'll see! Thanks for the review!**

**A New Side Of Awesome: Aww thank you! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy! : D**

**RandomHyperFreak: It HAS been a long time, but welcome back! : )**

**Yougotburned: wow. I didn't expect so many reviews already! Thanks for all the reviews and compliments! I hope you are still enjoying the story! **

**To Everyone: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU BUNCHES GUYS AND ALSO THANKS TO THOSE WHO FAV, ALERT, AND JUST READ MY STORY! IT'S AWESOME TO KNOW THAT YOU GUYS TAKE THE TIME TO READ THEM! **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 28: Stacey's Attack

**Friday 9:45 A.M.**

**Time Till Dance: 1 Day, 9 Hours, 15 minutes, and 27 seconds. **

There was only one day left before the dance and practically the entire school was buzzing about it, well, and something else…

Wally pushed through the doors of the school loudly as he ran forward to meet with his friends. Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel were simply talking amongst themselves in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey…guys," The Blond Australian panted as he looked over at them.

"You're late again, Wally," Nigel stated as all three of Wally's friends rolled their eyes.

"Typical. What was it this time, fool?" Abby questioned her-still breathing heavily-friend.

"I…over…slept…and…why the crud should I care if I'm late?" Wally glared to himself as he gained the oxygen back.

"Well, why were you running and breathing so hard?" Hoagie wondered as he cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I was just gettin' in some good running before soccer again, that's all."

"O...kay. Anyways, like Abby was sayin', there is nothing worse than spam." Abby spoke rather sadly.

"I know-wait, do you mean spam the food or spam, as in, in a computer?" Hoagie questioned his cool and calm friend in wonder.

"Wait, there are TWO kinds of spam?" Wally asked in surprise, scratching his head.

"Yeah, there is the spam in a computer and then isn't that one food that people get at occasions is spam?" Hoagie spoke, a bit unsure of himself.

"I think so…" Nigel replied, his mind on other things.

"So, what is spam anyways?" Wally wondered as the gang started to walk down the hall of their school.

"Which spam? Is it the food or the computer?" Hoagie asked rather puzzled.

Abby rolled her dark orbs at her friends' brainless conversation.

"I'm not sure," Wally contemplated on it.

"Well, the spam in a computer is likes ads and mostly junk; where as, the food is canned meat…I think. Isn't it ham, Abs?" Hoagie shot his head back at Abby who seemed bored with all this talk.

"Abby doesn't know. She don't eat it!" She snapped a bit irritably.

"Heh, right," Hoagie replied as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "So, you were talking about computer spam or food spam?"

Abby rolled her eyes once more, "Both. Whatever," she spoke as she stalked over to her locker.

"That has to be the strangest conversation we have ever had," Hoagie admitted as he pulled out some stuff from his locker.

Wally shrugged as he made his way to his own locker as Abby closed hers.

Abby sneaked a glance at Nigel who was leaning up against a locker in thought.

"What's your problem?" Abby wondered, gazing at him suspiciously.

Nigel shot his head back at Abby who raised a brow at him quizzically.

"I'm fine," he stated, sternly.

Abby rolled her eyes as she came near to him, "Look, Abby knows when you're lying boss. She wasn't a spy for nothing. Now you tell her what's up, baby," She said as she leaned beside him, giving her full attention.

Nigel gave in and decided to respond, "It's just hard to get used to things without…dating Rachel. I just don't understand why she can forgive me but she can't take me back," he thought on it more.

Abby contemplated on that fact as Nigel glanced downward acting like his feet were the most interesting things in the world.

Nigel did have a point. Why would Rachel not get back together with him? I mean, they have known each other since they were young in the Kids Next door. You would think Rachel would have more trust in him and start thinking of how obnoxious Lizzie can be. I guess Nigel and everybody else just tried to look at the bright side of things. At least they were all friends again, and even though Nigel did not like the fact that Rachel was not with him no longer…at least they were together in some way…as friends, but Nigel was still determined in his heart that he still loved Rachel and that he wanted her back. There was nothing he could do though at the time being. He would just have to be patient for her to trust him again, if she ever did.

"Abby has no idea what that girl is thinking, but until she does…don't go trying to get her back now. The last thing you want is for her to change her mind about friendship," Abby explained truthfully.

Nigel nodded in agreement as Abby trudged through all the other students to get to her class.

* * *

"Hey Hoags, have you seen Kuki yet today?" Wally asked as he glanced around the hall, examining everywhere for an oriental, raven haired girl.

Hoagie shook his head in response, "Haven't seen her since yesterday, but what happened to your face? It looks a bit bruised…hey! Did you get into ANOTHER fight? How many times have-"

Wally kept glancing around the hallway for any sign of Kuki as he focused more on her. All his ears could hear was Hoagie going, "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, Blah!"

It sounded as if Wally was in some old Charlie Brown episode when he heard Hoagie's ranting like an adult. He tried his best to ignore Hoagie though so he could find Kuki. It was very odd for her to be so late and they not see her. Where was she?

"Wally. Wally! Are you even listening to me?" Hoagie frowned as he had his hands on his hips in annoyance.

"Uh huh, sure," Wally replied, not really paying attention.

It was as if the only thing he could keep his mind on was Kuki these days. He could not help it. It just happened that way.

Hoagie narrowed his eyes at Wally's clueless exterior, "Did you know an elephant crashed into my room yesterday?"

"Oh yeah," Wally responded in a daze.

"…And it exploded and turned into Nigel?" Hoagie spoke insincerely.

"That's nice…"

"Hey look, there's Kuki!" Hoagie cried, pointing down the opposite hallway of which Wally was looking.

"Wha? Where?" Wally whipped his head back the other direction, in search of his beloved Kuki.

"See? You aren't paying attention are you?" Hoagie frowned slightly as Wally blushed sheepishly.

"Heh sorry mate, I was just wondering where Kuki was. She's never this late."

Hoagie nodded with a small smirk hidden inside his features, "Now that I think about it, you're right…wow, never thought I'd ever say that. But Kuki is NEVER late. She's always here except when she is sick and she was fine yesterday, but maybe she just went onto class early…I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

Wally frowned at that, "Are you crazy? She never goes early without at least saying 'hi' to us."

"You mean you," Hoagie smirked deviously.

"Exactly…hey!" Wally glared, "Kuki says hi to you guys too!" He spoke in defense for her, but mostly for him.

"Whatever you say…" Hoagie continued to smirk at his naïve friend.

Wally frowned trying to get off the subject, "Bob," he smirked slightly.

"BOOOOOOBBBBB!" Hoagie cried, wiping at his eyes, "I miss you so much! BOOOOOBBBB!"

Wally rolled his pure green eyes at Hoagie's strange but crazy behavior.

Well, it was strange and crazy to Wally's point of view that is. Every time someone even mentioned that lizard Hoagie would cry…and ever since that funeral, Hoagie was beginning to forget about it until now.

…But at least he was able to change the subject even though it just led to Hoagie crying.

Wally quickly cuffed his hands over his ears to prevent hearing Hoagie's cries.

_Where is Kuki?_ He thought to himself in utter concern for her.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

I skipped eagerly to school.

_Most people hated school, but I didn't think it was all that bad. I loved to learn new things and to hang around my fellow classmates. It was an ecstatic feeling to see all the glowing looks upon their faces…well, maybe not ALL of their faces. _

I beamed to myself as I could spot the school off from a distance as I came closer.

_I'm almost at the school! _

I couldn't help but grin at the thought of seeing my friends again another day.

_We were all friends again and the dance was tomorrow! Yes, that is correct. The dance was just a day away, my friends were my friends again, and I was in the best mood. _

Then my mind set on something else…Stacey…

Stacey threatened me just yesterday to stay away from her 'so called' future boyfriend. If I didn't follow up on her request then I'd regret it. At first, I decided to head her words, but after I could see that perhaps she was lying and she would never know…I ended up hanging out with Wally at the movies after all.

_What is she going to do? Wally's my friend and I should get to see him just like any of my other friends! Besides, she's new and, sure, she can be a bit rough and I hated her in the beginning but how low could she possibly get? I don't think I have anything to worry about. I just need to talk to her about the situation and everything should go smoothly._

I entered the school doors with confidence and cheerfulness.

_Boy was I wrong about Stacey._

I opened my eyes from my tranquility to see bright, laughing faces. I smiled back and stalked over to my locker.

_I had assumed that others were just enjoying the school day as I was…until I took note of everything._

"Hey Kuki…" A cheerleader giggled at me as I stared at her quizzically.

"Uh…hi?" I responded as she whispered over to her friend and laughed.

As I continued to strut down the hallway more, I had noticed the student's happy exteriors. Normally, I would be smiling back, but…something did not feel right.

"What's going on here? Why are you guys like this?" I asked, mostly just talked to myself.

A guy with black hair and green eyes slowly came up to me with a devilish smirk.

"What's going on here?" I questioned him as his mouth came closer to my ears.

My eyes bulged in surprise and shock as my face turned scarlet red.

"W-what?" I spoke more stunned then puzzled.

_This CAN'T be happening. Who-? Stacey…_

* * *

I sprinted down the hall as the laughs escalated.

More people provoked as I jogged into the bathroom completely embarrassed, offended, and hurt by the words I had just heard with my own two ears.

My eyes started to form tears as I planted my palms over my eyes.

That's when a few girls came in laughing to themselves…one of them just happened to be…Stacey.

"Well, if it isn't Puki?" Stacey said in a baby like tone, making her friends shriek with hilarity.

I glanced up at Stacey with a moist face from my tears.

"D-did you do this, Stacey?"

_It could not be anyone else…_

"I told you to back off but you just didn't listen."

_I'm confused…_

"B-but I thought we were starting to become friends or something," I cried as she cackled some.

_I partly thought that since she was being abit nicer to me lately. Now I know it was all a lie. Man, does she have an evil and disturbing laugh…more like a cackle._

"Ha! You and I, friends? Get real, like I could EVER be friends with someone as pathetic and annoying as you," She spoke as if she was queen of the world, I was only a peasant, and I asked for to be princess.

They all started to laugh as I set my eyes at the floor.

"…B-but Wally and I are just friends!"

_She has to be believe me! This isn't fair…She has-_

"Sure, whatever you say Luki…"

"It's Kuki!"

"Like I care enough to hear what you have to say. Listen, don't ever cross me or Wally again or you're going to pay far worse. I mean it. Stay. Away," She hissed in a dramatic way to make things clear.

"Wally's my friend!"

"Well, not anymore. Face it, I'm smarter than you and I rule this school as well. You don't want to mess with me."

"B-but," I had sobbed so much that I couldn't continue any longer. My voice had gone out as I choked on my infinite tears.

"Awe, is that baby going to cry now?" Stacey snickered along with her friends.

I wiped at my eyes but I was unable to stop the tears. Stacey and her gang were now giant, cackling blurs in front of my eyes.

"See yah around," she cackled as she fled the scene.

My heart sank as my humiliation and sorrow became more evident.

_Wally is just my friend. Why won't she believe me? Where did she even get those ideas or…things?_

I cried more to myself as I heard the school bell echo throughout the school. For the first time, I was not looking forward to the rest of the day.

I quickly ran inside one of the stalls and locked myself in there until this nightmare would end.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

"So how did class go?"

"It was alright. Have you still not seen Kuki?"

Hoagie nodded his head in response, "Still haven't seen her all day. I guess she really is sick or something."

"Abby guesses…"

_That doesn't sound like Kuki. Abby thinks something is up 'cause she was fine yesterday when we went to the movies and Abby knows it was not bad popcorn…Hoagie ate a whole bag of that stuff himself. Man, if that guy keeps eaten food like that he is gonna gain all his child weight back. _

"You okay, Abby?" Hoagie gazed at me with a slight concern.

"Why do you ask, baby?"

"You just seem…distracted like Wally has been with Kuki. You really think she isn't sick also?" He wondered as he played bent down to tie his shoes.

"Don't forget the bunny ears," I commented with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes, "You mean, the chilidog?"

"What?" I raised my eye brow.

"Yeah…the chilidog goes around the plate, through the mouth, and-"

"Abby doesn't even need to know the rest," I answered as I rolled my dark orbs at his weird ways.

"Okay, okay…now, what do YOU think about Kuki?" he repeated as he stood to his feet.

"Abby's not sure. Who knows? Maybe she IS sick."

"Maybe…so, umm…have you talked to uh Steve since the dare?"

I stared at him weirdly.

_Why would he change from Kuki to my date for the dance? Why should he care so much about Abby's personal life?_

"Heh sorry for asking but-"

"No, Abby hasn't," I replied frankly as he nodded, "Why do yah ask?"

"Heh well uh…," he rubbed his neck awkwardly as he coughed, "J-just wondering. I heard he might have gotten in a fight yesterday," He explained.

"Fight? Who with?" I pushed on the new conversation.

"Well…perhaps-sort of, well, technically-," Hoagie stalled.

_Who does this guy think he's fooling?_

"Just spit it out, fool!"

"Okay, Wally…," he said quickly but to where I could comprehend it.

"Wally? Why is Abby not surprised? What was it over?"

"I dunno…I think Danny and he were fighting and Steve came in. I don't know the full story. All I know is the principal broke it up," Hoagie continued to explain.

"Principal? Awe nah…so what happened? Wally get in trouble?" I asked as we walked into the cafeteria.

"He has detention for awhile."

"Man, he should consider himself lucky. He knows the principal and every teacher in this school hate him," I said as I took a seat at one of the tables.

Hoagie quickly sat next to me and nodded, "He should be glad that Ms. Decker isn't the principal or he'd be suspended for life."

_That was the truth alright since Miss Decker despised Wally over anybody and gladly would suspend him if she could. _

"Yeah…so did Danny and Steve get in trouble?"

"Just another warning since they are on the football team and everything…" Hoagie confided.

"Figures…so why were you tellin' Abby this is the first place?" I questioned as he messed with his lunch.

"Oh, I don't know…I just thought you should know about Steve since he is YOUR date."

"Hoagie, just 'cause he's my date doesn't mean that Abby cares anything about him. Abby knows how annoying he is but a dare is a dare. No matter how silly it is."

"Oh, so it's okay for you guys to do dares but when we do BETS you just think they are stupid?" Hoagie frowned in defense.

"Actually, Abby thinks both are stupid to follow if they are big deals," I answer honestly as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Then why are you doing the dare?"

I shrugged, "'Cause she said she would."

_I could tell Hoagie was confused with the way my logic was, but a promise is a promise. I guess not even some guys can understand why girls do things just like we mostly don't understand them. That's why we're different. _

Before Hoagie could say another thing, Nigel sat down across from us.

"Hey guys," he spoke as he pulled out his lunch.

"Hey boss, any word yet?" I glanced at him as he shook his head sadly.

"Nope," he said a bit lowly, "It seems the Teens Next Door just want us to keep watch on other teens for right now and no missions," he sighed.

_For as long as I could remember, Nigel was always a workaholic. He LOVED to do missions and if for one day he was not needed and asked to rest, he would not accept that. The Kids Next Door seemed to need us every single day, but here lately with the Teens…all we've been doing is spying on OTHER teens to make sure they aren't planning something huge to hurt kids or something. So far everything has been quiet with missions…and that's what worried all of us. When things are too quiet, it only meant trouble in the future._

"You starting to miss being in the GKND instead of here?"

Nigel looked up from his sandwich at me, surprised by the question.

"Sure, there was a lot of missions up there, but…I would never trade that over this. I missed you guys and I'd never think about going back unless they REALLY needed me," he answered as he took a big bite of his lunch.

"Not at all?" Hoagie looked at Nigel as he ate his food.

"Maybe…acouple of times, but I still prefer being on earth," he sipped his cola as Hoagie and I nodded.

"Where's Wally? Shouldn't he be here for lunch?" Hoagie examined the cafeteria, not finding a speck of Wally.

"Yeah…" Nigel looked around as well.

At that exact moment, Wally came bursting in through the doors, causing everyone to turn their heads and stare at him in wonder.

_This can't be good. He looks…angry._

* * *

**Wally's POV**

_I can't believe this crud! How can people be talking about Kuki like this? At first I did not notice but then I over heard some girls and now I'm steamed! It's no wonder I don' t see Kuki anywhere. Man, I gotta find her! If she really DOES know all about this junk then she must feel miserable! _

I glared venomously at all the students, who turned their heads from me in fear. I growled lowly to myself.

_Who did this anyways? When I get a hold of this guy I'm gonna-_

"Walls, what's going on?" Hoagie questioned as I came near to the table in rage.

"You don't know?" I spoke lowly.

Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie all shook their heads.

_What? Do they all live under a rock or actually PAY attention in classes?_

I took a deep, exasperating breath as I began to tell them what I had heard.

Once I was through, their mouths gaped in silence then quickly turned into frowns.

_I hated repeating the story because it made me even MORE angry at the idiot who started all these nasty rumors._

"Who started all this?" Nigel wondered as I started to clench my fists.

"I dunno," I grinded my teeth, "…but when I find out, I'm going to-"

"Slow down now King Kong, don't you go acting stupid," Abby raised her voice.

I frowned to myself, "What am I supposed to do? Sit here while some jerk is spreading more things about Kuki?"

"No…We'll find out, but right now we need to find Kuki and you can't go beating up some guy unless you wanna get suspended, you hear me boy?"

_Geez, sometimes Abby sounds like my mom, BUT she is making sense. We need to find Kuki first. _

"Yeah, okay," I unclenched my fists as I sat down, still very angry.

_No matter what Abby says, when I find out who this cruddy jerk is, I'm going to get him…just not IN school this time._

* * *

**Nigel's POV**

_I can't believe someone could be so cruel to Kuki. It just doesn't make sense._

"So, what are we going to do?" Wally continued to frown.

_I couldn't really blame Wally for his anger. Kuki was a friend to ALL of us and we were all pretty mad, but we just had more common sense then beating the snot out of this guy._

"ABBY'S gonna go check the girl's locker room and bathroom. You guys check outside since she isn't in any of her classes. She may even be in a closet or something," Abby instructed us.

We all nodded in response as we finished our lunch quickly.

"We don't have much time so why don't I check the outside. Wally, you can check around the school and Hoagie can check the closets," I took charge as they followed my instructions.

"Maybe I should go find Rachel so we can have more help," I suggested.

"Whatever can help us find Kuki quicker," Hoagie responded as Wally and he fled the lunch room.

I carefully stood to my feet in haste.

"Oh and Nigel…"

I glanced down at Abby quizzically.

"Be careful what yah say…don't regret anything. Okay, baby?"

I nodded slowly in comprehension as I ran out the doors.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

_This class is SOOO boring. Nothing interesting ever happens in-wait, is that Nigel?_

Nigel waved his hands from outside the window as I cocked my brow at him.

He moved his hands all around swiftly.

_Something is wrong…_

He picked up a flower as I looked at him oddly.

_Uh…a flower is in trouble? Someone as happy as a flower…who likes flowers…_

I shrugged at him indicating that I didn't understand.

He then slapped his forehead in annoyance and lifted some of his rainbow monkey boxers. I snickered at that as he frowned.

_Fanny…nah, she doesn't like flowers…Aha! Something is wrong with Kuki._

He then hunched his shoulders.

_So, something is wrong with Kuki and she's missing. Hmm…sounds better than this class._

"Are you looking at something?" The teacher frowned down at me as the whole class turned.

"I-I uh…"

_Quick Rachel, you have to think!_

"Just admiring your great teaching…you think I could get some air?"

The teacher glanced out the window. Luckily, by now Nigel had left.

"Sure," she responded.

I grinned in relief, "Thanks. My stomach is not feeling so well."

I clutched the end of my backpack, placing it onto my back and quickly moved out the classroom.

_That was a close one._

"Hey, did you get my message?" Nigel walked over to me.

"Umm…you like moving around, flowers, and rainbow monkey boxers?" I joked, giggling to myself.

He frowned playfully, knowing I was just joking.

"I'm kidding. Affirmative."

"Great, then we just need to find Kuki," Nigel stated urgently and sternly.

"Does this have anything to do with those nasty rumors?" I frowned.

_I had heard when I had first gotten into class what had happened. I heard every single rumor and every detail…and it made me angry what they were saying about her. I only wondered who it was who started it all._

"You heard?"

"I heard."

"Then we had better go find her then. I was going to look outside, Wally's looking around the school, Hoagie is looking in closets, and Abby is looking in the 'girl only' places," he ran it all by for me.

I nodded in understanding, "So...since there are only like two girl places, not that many closets, and all, I guess I should go with-"

"Wally? Alright I can-"

I cut him off, "Actually, I was going to say you. There are a lot of places to look outside and two would be better. There really isn't so much for Wally to look," I explained to him as he nodded.

"Okay, then let's go," He started to walk off.

_It hurt me to be behind him, instead of right by him hand and hand, but I had to suck it up. I can't be with him anymore, not anyone._

"Wait for me…soldier," I managed a smile as I followed him.

_This is going to be a LONG day._

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

"Kuki, are you in there?" I glanced in at the empty closet with a sigh.

_Why does this place have so many closets? Why can't it just be the janitors' and the end? Man, I wish I would have finished my lunch._

My stomach grumbled as I held it.

_I must find Kuki first. I have to find her. _

I hastily walked over to my locker, pulling out my NEW detective hat.

_My kid one might have shrunk but at least I got a new one. I had to be prepared for this kind of thing._

A student glanced at me with an odd expression.

I narrowed my blues at him as I came closer, "You know where I can find Kuki Sanban?"

He stared.

"You know, Japanese."

He continued to stare.

"Raven colored hair, small figure, and likes to wear green."

He stayed still.

"Hello? Answer the question!"

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen? Ich spreche kein Englisch, so weiß ich nicht, was Sie sagen ... " (**A/N German to English translation: "Can I help you? I do not speak English so I do not know what to say ... ")**

_Okay, this guy obviously doesn't know English, but some other language. I guess he doesn't really know WHAT to say._

"Umm…nevermind, heh sorry," I chuckled awkwardly as I ran back down the hallway.

"Fremden jungen ..." **(A/N translation: "Strange boy…")**

_Strange boy…_

I continued to walk down the hall when I heard a sudden clanging sound.

_What was that?_

I gazed at the closet before and bit my lip nervously.

_The sound was like a bird, nestling in its nest. I had to find out what it was. It could be Kuki._ _Okay, detective Hoagie._

I gripped the knob to the closet carefully and opened the door.

"Ah! Hey, give us some privacy you little-!"

"S-sorry Cathy, Kyle," I cried as I slammed the door back shut.

_Wow, I didn't think that a couple could actually be kiss-_

"Hoags?"

I shot my head back at Wally.

"Well, did you find her?"

He shook his head sadly as I sighed.

"I bet she's in the girl's bathroom or something."

"You think?" Wally questioned as I shrugged.

"Most likely."

"Well then…why the crud, are yah wearing that stupid hat?"

"It's not stupid! It's my detective hat!" I shouted defensively.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it is, but I thought it was too small for you?"

"I got a new one."

"Yah know, this is why people don't like to hang out with you and think you're a dork," He responded with an expressionless look.

I frowned at him.

"I'm not a dork and for the record, lots of people LOVE to hang out with me."

He rolled his eyes once again, "Whatever. I have an idea."

I raised my eye brow at him questionably.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

_Why did this happen? What did I ever do to deserve this? I…I…Just don't understand._

My head began to twinge with pain from all the tears that overwhelmed my eyes. I felt miserable, but not just miserable. I felt humiliated, distressed, and confused all at one time.

I carefully rubbed my sobbing, violet orbs with the back of my fragile hands.

_In my attempt to have everything back to normal, everything just turned out worse. I'm so embarrassed AND upset. How could this all of happened? I didn't even do anything but hang around Wally and now Stacey has treated me like I stole her husband and had a baby with him. Yes, it was that bad. It was all too horrible to think about, but the thoughts of everything that had taken place this morning were infused into my brain._

"Kuki, girl, are you in here?"

_I recognized that voice. Abby…_

"Kuki, now you gotta come out sometime, baby," Her warm, caring voice spoke.

I pushed open the door slowly as Abby turned her attention to me.

"There you are. Where have you been?" She walked over to me in concern.

"Didn't you hear?" I wiped at my puffy eyes.

"Oh, Abby heard but she's still wondering why you are in here," she handed me a tissue as I graciously accepted it.

I began to rub the soft tissue against the wetness of my face, blowing my nose into it.

"Thanks…" I handed it back to her.

She pushed it away in a bit of disgust, "Nah, you can keep it."

I nodded and placed it next to me.

"So, who started all this?"

"It's a long story…"

"Just tell me the cruddy name!" Someone yelled.

Abby and I glanced around in confusion.

_Who was that?_

"Wally, what are you doing fool?" Abby called at the wall.

_Why is she yelling at the wall and calling it Wally? Oh. I get it! Wall-y!_

"Tell the Wall-y I said hi," I giggled at her craziness.

She gave me a weird look but shook it off.

"How did yah know it was meh?"

_Whoa! The wall-y just talked!_

I sprinted upward slightly, "Abby, why is the wall talking and…sounds a lot like OUR Wally?"

Abby shook her head at me sadly, "Wally's in the boy's room."

_NOW I understand…heh sometimes I can act like a real airhead when I'm upset or confused…or scared. _

"Oh…HI WALLY!" I screamed.

"Uh…Hi Kooks…are you okay?" He asked as if sounding…concerned?

"I suppose…," I had to lie some, "…you heard?"

"Yeah…so, who's the cruddy jerk who told those lies?" His voice rose, sounding angry.

_Oh great, I can't believe even my FRIENDS heard about everything. Everything is just getting worse. _

"Well…" I trailed.

_As much as I WANTED to tell him and possibly get him to loose his date…I felt strangely bad. _

"It was Stacey, wasn't it?" Abby said as if knowing the entire time.

_Abby and Rachel knew my troubles with Stacey. I never told anyone about what she said the previous day and I wasn't planning on squealing it all. Still, I was relieved that Abby knew…I don't know what I could ever do without her._

"Stacey?" Both Wally and, apparently, Hoagie cried in unison.

I sighed lowly but answered, "Yeah. Wally, it was Stacey…"

There was a short moment of silence as I waited for him to respond.

-Nothing-

"Wally?" I spoke up.

_Was he still there? Shocked? Did he even believe me?_

"Wally! Wait!" We over heard Hoagie shout.

"What's goin' on over there?" Abby questioned, facing the wall yet again.

"Wally left! I think he might had went to go find Stacey!"

I bit my lip.

_I wasn't sure if I was happy with that. If Stacey found out that I told Wally then she could do worse things perhaps…and then Wally would have no date for the dance either. At another note, I was kind of relieved that Wally had finally seen the light of Stacey or…I should hope._

* * *

_After that, Abby settled me down and explained to me that it was going to be alright and to not listen to all those stupid rumors…of course, I neglected to tell her nor anyone that some of them were true. BUT as much as Abby would try and cheer me up, it wasn't doing much good. I still felt bad about Wally, scared of Stacey, humiliated and offended at school, and simply had an awful feeling. I did not particularly care for that feeling but there was nothing I could do. My heart was racing, my stomach churning, my head aching, and mind was at loss. This was certainly not a day I'd look back on, on purpose. _

As I entered the driveway to my house-feeling drained-I reached into my purse and grabbed my keys for when my parents were off on business again.

"Mushi, are you home?" I yelled as I opened the front door fully, closing it behind me.

"Yeah, so-whoa, what happened to you?" She spoke rather surprised as she examined every inch of my body.

She was mostly focusing on my red, puffy eyes and the dried tears planted onto my face.

"I…I don't want to talk about it," I replied grimly as I glanced down sadly.

"Was it something about Wally or your friends again?" She seemed curious about my life.

I shook my head.

"Are you sick or something?"

I shrugged at that.

_I was just so tired about the day that I didn't want to have to speak a word, but she just wouldn't stop hanging onto the fact of my appearance._

I sighed.

_Here we go…_

"It was just this girl at my school, Stacey, who was talking rumors and…some real stuff that I don't even know where she got the information from."

"S-Stacey?" She stuttered as I took notice.

"Yeah…" I gave her a confused look.

"Oh. Then-heh-maybe she got it from school records," She looked as if she was guilty or hiding something.

"They don't have that stuff in- Mush, do you know something?"

She bit her lip and spoke, "I'm sorry Kuki…that Stacey, she came over to the house acouple weeks ago asking me for stuff about you. At the time, we had still not talked and I was still mad so…I gave her some stuff."

"You what? !"

_My sister? A traitor?_

"…W-why?" My voice cracked slightly.

"I just…" she trailed, trying to think up something but she just sighed, unable to explain.

I stared at her speechless.

_I knew she didn't like me then but that's just…just…_

"I'm…sorry…"

_It was as if a light bulb had gone off in my head. I had finally understood just how crazy everything had gotten and what Mushi really thought at that time. I wanted to forgive her since she was my sister and I was always so forgiving but…it hurt knowing what she had done. It was not right. _

"It's…okay," I responded lowly as I retreated up the stairs.

_I might have forgiven her, but it would take a lot longer for me to forget it…and I could tell she knew that and that she actually felt pretty bad about the situation. _

_Many things were racing through my mind as I closed the door to my room and fell flat on my bed. What is Wally going to do? How can I trust Mushi? How could Mushi do that? Why does Stacey hate me so much? What is the dance going to be like? Does Wally REALLY like me like I thought he did in the past? Are Abby and Hoagie ever going to get together? Are Rachel and Nigel getting back together? Why is Rachel even still angry? DID Nigel kiss Lizzie on purpose? Does Wally really love Stacey? Why did Wally even ask her to the dance and tell me no? What is there to think NOW?_

_So many questions…and they would never end. The biggest question on my mind was…What is Wally up to at this moment? _

* * *

**AND that concludes chapter 28! YAY! Now I know you guys are probably like, "What were the rumors?" or something along those lines...Well, the truth is, is that I couldn't come up with anything (which was why it was taking me so long) so I just decided to let you guys IMAGINE what it could be...unless you want to give me some ideas...K+ rated...and clean not like cussing or anything...but you guys don't have to. Anyways, I'm going to go ahead and tell you guys that the NEXT chapter will be the last flashback chapter...I'm going to explain SOME of why Wally agreed to go to the dance with Stacey, what happened with Nigel and Lizzie for REAL, and maybe something else...But tune in until next time! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER THAT _FINALLY _CAME! Now...REVIEW!**

**Kuki: I wonder what that evil Stacey said?**

**Rachel: aha I liked it when Nigel was doing the codes. I was not expecting his underwear...**

**Nigel: it was the only way you would know since your communicator was off! *frowns***

**Rachel: I forgot it at home actually.**

**Wally: I cant believe Stacey said that!**

**Hoagie: what did she say?**

**Wally: I dunno...BUT I KNOW THAT IT WAS NOT GOOD!**

**Abby: Abby's wondering when this story is going to be over. She has some other offers open.**

**Hoagie: offers? **

**Abby: yup, some other stories want her cuz they think she's cool.**

**Hoagie: well, how come i havent gotten any offers?**

**Abby: You want me to repeat what I said? Cuz. She. Is. Cool.**

**Hoagie: I'm cool!**

**Wally: *laughs* That's a good one Hoagie!**

**Hoagie: *frowns* Hey Wally...**

**Wally: what?**

**Hoagie: I think you are bleeding.**

**Wally: *faints***

**Kuki: *gasps* Bob...**

**Hoagie: BOOOOOOOOOB! *cries* I MISS YOU!**

**Abby: Abby sees a spider.**

**Kuki: WHERE? ! *jumps up on a high chair, scared***

**Nigel: Abby...I think I see jimmies on icecream.**

**Abby: what? And no one says JIMMIES anymore.**

**Rachel: Nigel. I see a fly!**

**Nigel: AH! **

**Rachel: *chuckles* This is just too easy...**

**Danny: REVIEW!**

**Wally: How the crud did YOU get here?**

**Danny: uh...your knee is bleeding...**

**Wally: *faints***

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **


	29. Chapter 29:What REALLY Happened

**Disclaimer: I did own KND but I traded Mr. W it for a pack of gum (Ha! Yeah right.)…so, I don't own. **

**Author's Note: I have updated once again! Woo! That is mainly because I had a lot of ideas for this chapter and it was short, but don't expect suck a quick update for next chapter because I only know the main plot of the chapter as of right now. Anyways, I'm not going to ramble so much THIS TIME. I'm just going to go ahead and do reviews and get this chapter started. Sound good?**

**Wally: YES!**

**Me: Oh wait, I almost forgot…**

**Abby: Man, that girl was SO CLOSE.**

**Me: If you guys read the bottom of last chapter…I couldn't come up with any rumors. So here's your choices, you can either imagine your own OR check out **_**littlemissfg and Randomness1s' **_**in the reviews**_**…**_**Thanks guys! And if you guys remember saying Kuki said some were true…most likely it was some of the KIND OF mild one's like TND, has a poster of Wally…, or something else. I dunno. Whatever you guys want to think! NOW it is FINALLY time for…**

* * *

**REVIEWS…**

**OddSakura: It's fine. I am annoyed with Stacey myself and she's MY character. How messed up is that? Wally can be so mean sometimes…yet, I still really like him. He just wanted to get off the subject but it was still mean! Poor Hoagie. Oh, but if you actually put Danny on favs…I'd be shocked. I hate him too! Thank you! **

**KNDNumbuh007: Sorry about that, but I'm not very good when it comes to that kind of stuff. That's an interesting guess, but I guess we'll see. But I did send yah a message about the whole youtube thing. Lol sure, you can just be totally random! Thanks!**

**Wallyandkuki34: They are very evil AND ugly. LOL Sure, maybe I can use that idea later when the time is right and she/they won't expect a thing. Hehehe, but I guess we'll see. Thank you for the review! **

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest: I hate her too. Hmm…she does deserve to get beat up but I guess we'll see what he does. Thanks! : D**

**Littlemissfg: Hmm…I guess I could use some of those ideas. Thanks for all the help! But sure, you can use them. Thanks for the review also!**

**Yougotburned: I like to review a lot too when I get the chance. I can be very busy. Oh, and Thank you very much!**

**Really Big Hat: I can't wait too! Lol because it is still a mystery until I get to that part. That's an interesting way how to do it. I've kind of been planning the end for awhile so I guess we'll see HOW I make it turn out. Thanks!**

**CartoonLover999: Sorry about that. I guess I should have mentioned that at the beginning…but then if I did then you guys would have known already that it is rumors without the story even beginning. Thank you for the review!**

**Pixaria: Not really. I forget a lot of things too. EVEN some of the stuff I write. Thanks for the review though!**

**Randomnessgirl1: **

**Hoagie: Thank you! At least SOMEONE understands me. **

**Abby: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Those are very interesting ideas! Thank you for all the help! I appreciate it. MWAHAHAHA! Burn! Burn! Thanks for the review! **

**Numbuh310alltheway: AWWWW Thank you! I always love to read reviews from you! You're so sweet mi amigo! Oh, but you know I had to add more Hoagie in there. It wouldn't be right. I'm glad you enjoyed the skit and loved everything! I'm happy that I am getting better. I know when I look back to even stuff I wrote last year I'm like… "Wow. My writing has changed…" It must be from reading so much I suppose. But I tried google and nothing. It was the same old answers. Oh well, Thanks for the review! Lol Arrivederci…makes me think of 13 Going on 30 for some reason. I guess it is because I watched it not too long ago. Anyways, Talk to yah later! **

**Arrissaprincess321: Thank you so much! I hope you keep loving it! ; )**

**RidingtheRoughWaters: Oh, I'm sorry about that! But at least you got the whole school on your side. I hope everything will be okay for you though! …But, Thank you!**

**ImmortalDarkPassion: I'm sure they will…hopefully. I guess we'll see about the end. I'm glad that I am FINALLY going to finish this soon, but in another sense, it is sad that the story will finally come to an end. Aww but thank you so very much! You don't know how much you made me smile with your review! I'm sure you'll make an awesome author! Thank you! **

**Stives117: Wow. MWAHAHAHA! That was very funny to picture! I gotta say that, but I guess we'll see. That's a great idea though! So far I don't really have much an idea for the rumors but there were SOME ideas. What? I don't understand…lol just kidding. I know pig Latin. ank-thay uo-yay! **

**Princess Apollo: I'm glad you like it! Thanks! Now here it is!**

**MaxandFang101: HAHAHA! I pretty much want to do EVERYTHING to Stacey. Whatever makes her miserable. Lol Hoagie can be such a mess but he does tie good shoes. THANKS! **

**Idancecrazy: To answer both reviews: No, these flashbacks are mostly one's I made up for fun. I only wish they were real though…Oh, thanks for the cookies! *eats them* Yum! I'll be sure to tell them! He is such a mean monkey. Glad you loved the chapter and hope you enjoy the rest! Thank you!**

**RandomHyperFreak: I haven't used your OC for awhile but she will come back in later. I hope you enjoy the rest when you are able to read! Thanks!**

**Penspot: We may sooner or later, I am sure. Thanks for the review! : D**

**Imasmurf93: **

**Stacey: Like I care…**

**Me: She IS mean. I hate her so much! Thanks for the review!**

**Holyshizpickle: You're welcome! Oi…I hope she doesn't annoy or get to you too much. I mostly just put girls that I know that are similar to Stacey and made it into one person. I'd HATE to live with someone who was exactly like her. But, thank you very much! I'm glad you like it! : D**

**To Everyone: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! ! ! ALSO, THANKS TO THOSE WHO FAV, ALERT, AND JUST READ MY STORY! ! ! IT'S GREAT TO KNOW THAT YOU GUYS TAKE THE TIME TO READ THEM! ! !**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! **

* * *

Chapter 29: What REALLY Happened

**Friday 2:30**

**Time Till Dance: 1 Day, 4 Hours, 30 Minutes, and 50 Seconds**

**Nigel's POV**

_What happened? Where did I go wrong? It seemed so long ago that Rachel and I were together and now…we are apart. It took me some time to get over Lizzie and at first I did not quite understand, but then I came to realize…she wanted a boyfriend who was not so dedicated to the Kids Next Door-like myself-and would pay her more attention. I understood that and eventually got over her. _

_Now…she wanted me back. _

"So Nigie, I was thinking…" She trailed off with a grin upon her face, "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

That question hit me like a metal, robot, fist in surprise.

_I was not getting over Rachel. I tried several times but…I can't stop thinking of her. Her strength, intelligent mind, the way she makes me feel, her smile, the way that she always looks at me, the way she jokes around with me, her natural beauty, the way she calls me "soldier" or any other name, the way she can be bossy but stern, and just everything about her I could not get off my mind. I could never forget Rachel. _

Lizzie stared at me in wonder as her face began to grow a frown.

"Did you hear me? Are you even listening to me?" Lizzie gradually started to become angry.

_All I could think of was Rachel. _

_We had just parted from looking for Kuki. First, we had saw Wally bursting out of the boys' room then Hoagie came out and told us everything that he knew. Eventually, everyone went to class but Lizzie had stopped me in the hallway before I could reach mine. _

_Why would Lizzie even want me back? She even said it was not working out almost RIGHT before I had left to the Galactic Kids Next Door-which she knew nothing about- but perhaps she really did just miss me. OR maybe she thought-like every other teenager-that I was not in the Kids Next Door anymore so I could pay her some attention now. Technically, we were not in the KND but the Teens Next Door…which still was the same thing. _

"NIGEL UNO!" She screeched as the entire school shook. I was taken aback by the sudden outburst but shook it off.

"Huh? What?" I finally spoke out in question.

"Did you hear me?" She wondered with her hands on her hips.

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly with a nervous chuckle, "Not really…I-I kind of had my mind on other things…"

"Like the dance?" She perked up slightly, "Do you have a date yet?"

I sighed and shook my head in response.

_So much for taking it easy and not having to worry…Now I only wish I could go back to reality from all of this._

"Well?" She stared me down and pressed on.

I gave a quizzical look, "'Well' what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me to the dance this time?" She batted her eyelashes with a smile.

"U-umm, well…"

_Even though I felt like Rachel and my break-up seemed forever, it felt as if the Lizzie Devine had fallen into my life once again…was almost like yesterday. I remembered it so well._

* * *

"_So, then your family decided to come back?"_

"_Yup," Lizzie nodded._

"_Sounds like you've had a really cool life," I surmised._

"_I have, Nigie, I really have but . . .," she trailed as she glanced out the window._

"…_But what?" I questioned her._

"_During all that traveling…I spent most of it thinking of you," She responded._

"_You have?" I asked in surprise._

"_Yes Nigie, I have," she answered._

"_Wow," I was not sure what to say._

"_Yes Nigie, wow."_

_She stared at me, making the situation a bit awkward. _

_I chuckled nervously, "W-Well, I guess we should start to study now."_

_She nodded slowly as I sneaked a glance at her. She looked as if she was disappointed about something._

"_Lizzie, are you okay?" I questioned her in wonder and sympathetically._

_She smiled warmly and nodded, "I'm fine," she spoke as he picked up her book, "So, where should we start?"_

"_Seeing how you haven't been to our school in awhile, why don't we take it simple," I suggested._

"_What? You think I don't know anything?" She felt slightly offended._

"_No, I just think that…well, since the work is different-"_

"_Oh, okay," She responded in understanding._

"_So, why don't we start with the basics?" I grabbed hold of my book as she stared at me._

"_How about that thing where those things attract," She smiled as she came nearer to me._

_I scratched my head, "I don't-What are you doing?" _

_She halted in front of my face, "Oh, nothing. I just thought that I should get closer to understand better."_

"_O..kay…," I narrowed my eyes at her, giving an odd look._

"_I don't know a lot about Science since I've learned WAY too many kinds." _

_I nodded, "Some of it is the basic stuff but once you get older it gets a bit more difficult or more interesting for some people," I answered as I fiddled with my sunglasses slightly._

_She took notice, "So, you are STILL wearing those things, huh?"_

"_Yeah," I spoke sternly. She never really cared for my sunglasses but learned to live with them._

"_I never got why you would wear those things all the time. ESPECIALLY inside, I mean, I remember one time when I tried those things on. They were seriously dark," She ranted as I frowned._

"_You never change do you?" I said out loud._

"_I did a bit. Why? Is that such a bad thing?" She took affence._

"_No, I-I was just making a comment," I stuttered slightly as I picked the school book back up, "Why don't we just study?"_

_She nodded as she sat next to me on my families' couch._

"_Now let's just start with a few of the basics," I said as I re-opened the book for like the third time, "Right here is what most people call-"_

"_Nigel," she spoke rather quickly but softly._

_I felt slightly irritated by the interruptions but turned to her, "What is it, Lizzie? Do you not understand?"_

"_No, I do but…I don't really want to talk about school…"_

"_Then what do you want to talk about?" I questioned her._

"_Us," she said in a low whisper that brought a chill to my spine._

"_Us? What does-?" She cut me off._

"_Look, I might have been too hasty to breakup with you but now that I see you now after all these years…I realize that I made a mistake. I still like you Nigel."_

_I chuckled nervously, "Lizzie I-"_

_Before I could even finish, she locked lips with mine. My eyes widened in surprise as she continued to kiss me for a few moments then released. I did not kiss back._

"_So?" She looked at me. _

"_Lizzie… I actually have a girlfriend-"_

"_What? WHO? !" She frowned as if I was still her boyfriend._

_I did not answer._

"_It's that blonde girl I saw you with the night I broke up with you, isn't it?"_

"_Her name is Rachel, Lizzie, and I really like her."_

"_Don't you still like me?" She wondered._

_I bit my lip in thought and shook my head. Her face appeared hurt and angry all at once. I had said it all and so had she._

"_Fine," She spoke as she picked up her books, "Goodbye, Nigel Uno!" She stormed out of the house._

_I looked after her, not saying any further words. _

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner," He spoke on the phone, "…Something came up…I did not forget! ...Okay, fine…I forgot."

Hoagie pressed his finger against the volume on his cell phone.

"Sorry, you were a bit loud. So,-wait-you will? That's great! Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye," He hung up the phone quickly with a smile, "Yes!"

"Who was that, that got yah so excited?" Abby wondered as she walked into his room.

"Oh, hey Abby…just…nobody important," He gave a cheesy grin while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Didn't sound like nobody to Abby," Abby observed, narrowing her eyes a bit at Hoagie.

"Just an old pen pal," He spoke, "Now, what are you doing here?"

"We were gonna study for that test, remember?" She reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Hoagie replied as he picked up one of his books, "I've just been very busy lately."

"…With what?"

"You know, just with the huge fight, the dance, the funeral…" He glanced down as he sniffled, "BOOOBBB! I miss you so much."

Abby rolled her dark orbs slightly but gave a sympathetic look, "It's alright Hoagie. He's uh in a better place now."

Hoagie stayed silent but nodded. Abby examined the messy room that she had entered just that weekend for a dare. Papers were everywhere and you could barely see his desk.

"Don't your mama ever get you to clean this stuff?"

Hoagie shrugged as Abby rolled her eyes.

"Oh, here's your goggles," Abby said as she retrieved the goggles from inside her backpack.

"Your lucky I have extras," Hoagie frowned a bit playfully as he placed his hand over hers' to get them.

Abby glanced at her hand as she noticed his hand on hers'. She stood still as she gazed into his eyes. He looked at her as well in silence as their faces began to get closer and closer and then-

"HOAGIE, DINNER IS READY!" Mrs. Gilligan screamed from downstairs.

"Uh…well…," Abby blushed slightly under her hat as she snatched her hand away and pulled back from him "Abby thinks she should be getting home now. We can just study another time."

Hoagie nodded as he took his goggles back.

"See yah," Abby called as she sprinted down the stairs.

Hoagie watched after her then glanced down at his goggles.

* * *

He glared furiously to himself in rage as he stormed through the school doors. There was only one person that he wanted to see at that moment. Stacey.

He searched everywhere for the blonde haired devil as his blood boiled more and more with each time he thought of how painful it was for Kuki: the girl that he had liked since he could even remember. Stacey had humiliated and hurt Kuki to tears with nasty rumors and Wally was going to make her pay.

"Stacey," He snarled as he noticed the back of her well-groomed hair.

She whipped her head back at him, unsure of whom it was. She grinned to herself.

"Hey Wally, how's it going?"

He glared at her in spite as he came nearer.

Wally knew Kuki would not lie about it being Stacey. It was one thing for him to lie but not Kuki. Abby even guessed it to be true…once Wally found out the truth he was steaming out the door in search for her.

"Are you okay?" She giggled, "Is something the matter?"

She looked so innocent in front of him. She appeared practically clueless. You would think Wally would fall for her and know that it was not her, but he knew better than that.

"Wally…you're scaring me…" she stated in a scared manner. She was not scared, but she was a great actress.

He got right in her face, "Good."

She gulped then raised her brow, "Did you fail a test or something? Did you get in another fight perhaps?"

"Not getting in another fight, but I might pretty soon. Now why did yah spread all those rumors about Kuki?" He needed to know the truth.

"Me? Who told you it was me?" She appeared bewildered.

He rolled his green orbs, "I know. Now, why did yah do it?"

"I just…," She sighed, "I did not mean any harm, Wally. Honest, I didn't."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

He did not trust her one bit. Not even from the start.

* * *

"_Oi…"He wiped his face as he exited the bathroom._

_He had just finished riding one of the scariest roller coasters. He and his friends played a bet that whoever rode the roller coaster without puking would be the winner. Kuki and he had won, but as soon as he got off…he barfed over to the side. _

_After that, Wally ran to the bathroom across from where he was and finished whatever was left in his stomach. He hated puking but…he could not control it this time. He would have rather puked in the bathroom over all on Kuki and his free dinner that their friends were paying for. I guess it was good he had an empty stomach so he could eat more and more._

"_Hey, Wally," He heard someone speak._

_He shot his head back at the gorgeous, blonde beauty as she waved._

"_Hey Stacey," He frowned as she came near._

_Oh great, now she was coming to talk to him._

"_So, did you have fun on the roller coasters?" She wondered._

"_Yeah, we just finished riding the big one-"_

"_Oh yeah, I know that one. Who's we?" She asked. _

"_Rachel, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Kuki, and me," He answered._

_Her face froze as she heard Kuki's name._

"_Kudi? Oh yeah, now I remember…I saw her with you guys."_

"_It's Kuki."_

"_Right. Well, speaking of her…were you planning on asking her to the dance?"_

_He froze by that question. How did she know?_

"_U-uh, why do you ask?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced around._

"…_Because I heard she has a REAL thing for that Danny guy. I heard her say that she wanted him to ask her to the dance."_

"_You did?" His heart began to sink._

_It was bad enough she did not want him, but Danny?_

_Stacey nodded, "Yeah, but you could still always ask her unless she says no."_

_He clenched his fist slightly at the thought of Danny. Stacey took notice._

"_Oh, but just a bit of a girl tip: if you beat up or talk trash about a guy who your friend has a crush on, you can bet that she'll be angry and hold a grudge," She said with a sinister smirk hidden in her features._

_His angry face began to drop with her words._

"_So, if he ever comes, you should just let him do whatever for right now. You know, Kuki would not be too happy."_

_It was true. He hated to admit it, but it was true. _

"_I don't like Kuki," He stated as he began to walk away._

"_Hey wait!" Stacey called as Wally turned around, "You know, if you do want to get her but don't want to be turned down. Just make her jealous or maybe take another date and show her that you don't care."_

_He thought on it. He did not like the sound of it and the thought of another girl hanging on him sickened him._

"_No thanks," He shook his head._

"_Well, what if that date was…me? I mean, it is sure to work and I'm STILL available," She smirked with a wink._

_He stared at her. _

_It was no wonder she WAS still available.  
_

"_I don't think so."_

_Stacey's face dropped in disappointment. _

"_Okay, but don't come crawling to me when Danny takes Kuki away," She glanced at her nails casually with a smile._

_He groaned, scowling, "I'll think about it."_

_She grinned from ear to ear, "That's all I suggest," She spoke as she stalked to the bathroom._

'_I hope toilet paper gets stuck to her shoe,' he thought with a slight smirk._

_He quickly shook it off and fled to find Kuki._

"_Like I'll ever take her over not going," He scoffed as he kept walking. _

* * *

"What happened was, Danny started spreading some rumors about Kuki and he told me to tell her that it was me because he still wanted to go out with her," Stacey explained.

"Please…why would he do that?" He hissed at her.

"Because he wanted you to lose your date to the dance and make you look like a fool. He black mailed me, Wally," Tears started to form in her eyes.

They looked real to Wally but he could not tell very well when it came to tears.

"He does not even care about her reputation. All that matters is, after tomorrow night, he won't need her anymore," She spoke sadly.

His eyes grew.

That sounded like the exact same thing he was bragging about to his friends. He would make out with her then be done, but how would Stacey know that? Maybe she was telling the truth…

* * *

**Confused? Good. Disappointed? Sorry. Short chapter? I know. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter even if it was short! (I'm a bit steamed right now because I typed up ALL the skit and Author's Note and then it went to another page and I lost everything...I HATE computers right now!) But anyways, at least you guys got to find out what happened with Nigel and Lizzie, some Abby/Hoagie, and then SOME of why Wally asked Stacey to the dance. Next chapter should be longer-which is the chapter RIGHT before the Dance-but it might take me longer to type because I do not know much of what I'm doing. I guess we'll see. Oh, but I did manage to fix up chapters 1-5 of this story so far. Just fixing spelling, fonts, etc. and maybe adding SOME sentences in some chapters. **

**And-I keep forgetting this because I always seem to be in a hurry but-for those who havent seen the The Dance comic on Deviantart by _Babbitrulez _(FF pen name), you should check it out! So far there is just the first chapter on there but it is AWESOME! All you gotta do is search either The Dance cover art or perhaps even KNDFANGIRL. **

**Well, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Even those without an account can do it! Just click that button down there! **

**Kuki: So, what are we supposed to do now?**

**Wally: I think be funny.**

**Kuki: Okay! Knock knock!**

**Nigel: Would you guys quit fooling around? !**

**Kuki: 'would you guys quit fooling around' who?**

**Nigel: uhg! *facepalm***

**Kuki: I don't get it.**

**Wally: That was not very funny, Nigel.**

**Nigel: It was not supposed to be!**

**Wally: Suuuure it wasn't.**

**Nigel: *rolls eyes***

**Hoagie: I'll show you a real joke! Why was 6 afraid of 7? **

**Kuki: Why would Bradley be afraid?**

**Hoagie: Huh? No, not Bradley...because 7 8 9! Get it? *laughs***

**Kuki: *gasps*Oh my goodness! Numbuh 7 ate Maurice! ?**

**Hoagie: what? no, It was a joke Kuki.**

**Kuki: I don't think Numbuh 7 eating Maurice is anything to joke about!**

**Hoagie: oi...*slaps 4head***

**Abby: It was not funny anyways.**

**Hoagie: Hey! It was too!**

**Rachel: Nope.**

**Nigel: Nuh uh.**

**Wally: lame.**

**Person: I can't believe how sad that was, Tommy.**

**Hoagie: Grandma! ? How did you-It's Hoagie!**

**Person: Whatever. Back in my day we did not have jokes we-**

**Me: CUT BEFORE SHE CONTINUES! **

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**


	30. Chapter 30:Mission Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door, okay?**

**Author's Note: HELLO! This chapter actually took faster then I thought it was going to be...YAY! Well, all I want to say is that I added four extra characters in this chapter! Two of them are just for a cameo and will most likely not appear again. Note that one of the characters didn't say too much because I'm not very good with him. Then two of them are one's you have seen in a previous chapter. This chapter might not be as good but I tried my best! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT! :D Now it is time for... **

* * *

**REVIEWS...**

**Randomnessgirl1: Hehe yeah, it was not really my original plan but I started typing that and just rolled with it. Now I'm not even sure IF Stacey is lying or telling the truth. **

**Wally: I say...YES! *takes bomb* This is going to be so awesome!**

**Stacey: Hi Wally! *grins***

**Danny: *walks by them***

**Wally: Okay...I've almost-Uh, Stacey? Can you move over next to Danny so I can kill yah?**

**Stacey: I guess. *moves next to Danny***

**Wally: *throws bomb* HAHAHA! If only that would happen...**

**Me: Thanks for the review!**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest: No matter who started it, they both deserve to pay. Maybe they will or maybe they won't...we'll see. ; ) I know! Maybe Hoagie should just not have dinner or have dinner at Abby's or something. I think she is too and he has to? I hope they both know that...Thanks!**

**yougotburned: She really does. Yep, they ALMOST kissed but sadly they did not. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

**Numbuh310alltheway: You love Hoagie's grandma don't you? Lol I always like it when she starts with "back in my day-" because I know certain people who say stuff like that. Wow. That's a lot of points. Lol well, I think my inspiration just started to kick in and then it was a pretty short chapter. But it is a lot easier typing when I don't have any distractions…even though I love talking to you! Anyways, you know who it is? I wonder how you know that…Thanks mi amigo! Hope you get to feeling better and we can talk later! LOVE YAH! **

**A New Side Of Awesome: Thank you! Now you don't have to wait!**

**Imasmurf93: I'm glad you thought so! Hoagie and Abby are pretty cute! I thought it was amazing too! Thanks!**

**OddSakura: You never know, Stacey could be telling the truth but knowing Wally, he probably won't fully trust her. I wouldn't either. I hate him too! I'd probably die if he was in my favorite! But I guess some people just love the evil and awful people. O.O He should be afraid now…Thanks!**

**IAmAverage: Oh, it's okay. Sometimes I get busy or just forget to review sometimes myself. I forgive you. I'm glad I was able to at least explain some questions from those. Lol Hoagie can be a mess but it never really gets old for me either. Thank you! **

**Cartoonlover03: I'm glad you think so! Thanks!**

**doarfthXx: Wally… Thanks for the review!**

**KNDNumbuh007: Yeah. Who knows why though? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. But Stacey is a good actress BUT you never know what Danny is capable of. It's fine. A review is a review! Thanks!**

**Littlemissfg: Hmm…pretty interesting guesses. Thank you for the review! : D**

**MaxandFang101: Thanks! I love doing Hoagie's grandma for some odd reason. But that's probably what I would tell Lizzie. She can be seriously bad…well, at least in my eyes she can. I can just picture it now…**

**Hoagie: MOOOMMM! *cries***

**Me: Yeah, they were SO CLOSE yet so far…His mom just HAD to have dinner at that time. Next time she should wait until AFTER they kiss. Sadly, a lot of us don't notice the horns because people can be so sweet and innocent on the outside. But Wally does need to get smarter about all of this. Well, here's the chapter! I hope your questions will be answered soon! Thanks!**

**FuzzySlippers19: Thanks! I never try and just have Hoagie scream you know who or yeah…it doesn't fit his character, can be dumb, and then it can be annoying. I try my best to make it fit in well. She makes me mad too! Hehe one can only hope. Thank you so much!**

**Stives117: I only hope Wally could read that, but you know how he is with spelling…Thanks!**

**CheshirePhantom: Wow. That's a lot! Thanks for taking the time to read it! HAPPY LATE EASTER TO YOU! Lol that definitely made me feel better! Sometimes I come up with the most random things while just typing. Funny and totally sweet! Thanks for the review! **

**Pixaria: She is very bad…Thanks!**

**Unknown: Sorry, I had to stop at one point and I did not know what else to type. Thanks for the review!**

**Overlord-Flinx: I wanted to say sorry for never replying to your message awhile back. I have just been so busy and then I forgot. But thanks so much for it! Anyways, I know I kind of made Kuki and Wally not perfect with what they would do but I had some ideas in mind for in another chapter. Kuki is very strong and she did hit a wall making a huge hole and then she did, at one point, attack Stacey. But she is also kind and perhaps she just doesn't want to get involved with violence because she also believes that maybe Stacey is a good person and will change. As for Wally, he has beaten Danny a couple of times and I'm starting to fix his character by making him more aggressive than he is but why he won't kill Stacey…you will find that out soon. Thanks so much for the review! **

**Holyshizpickle: I definitely know people like that and I can never understand why people still love them. Maybe it is just charm or something…hopefully people will start to really SEE what we all see. Anyways, I'll see what I can do. Thanks! **

**Little kitten 97: Thanks!**

**To everyone: As usual, THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! THANKS TO THOSE WHO FAV, ALERT, AND JUST READ MY STORY! YOU GUYS ARE SERIOSLY AMAZING!**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! ! ! :D :D :D**

* * *

Chapter 30: Mission Time

**Friday 4:01 P.M.**

**Time Till Dance: 1 Day, 2 Hours, 59 Minutes, and 2 Seconds.**

"So-you see-it was Danny all along."

Her words hit me like a ton of rainbow monkeys…it just made me sick.

Just earlier today Kuki was crying her eyes out over some nasty rumors that spread throughout the entire school. Kuki had finally conceived that it was, in fact, Stacey Hicks.

Now, Stacey transferred to our school-probably because the other school got sick of her- about a month ago. That was the week that Kuki had stayed home from school with the flu or something.

The moment I laid eyes on Stacey I knew she was going to be trouble. When she first came up to me, even_I_ noticed her flirting and adoring me. Most guys would have gone with Stacey or even went completely arrogant, but not me. I was used to that kind of attention and I hated every second of it. I did not like girls like that-actually-I did not like girls, hardly at all. The only girl that I had ever cared about more than anything was Kuki-BUT, I'm taking off that subject.

Stacey was almost immediately popular at the school for her charm, kindness, and "beauty". She seemed, to me, like the type who was conceited, spoiled, and, well, I'm not even going to go to what else I thought. All I can say is: I was right.

After a bunch of madness, I ended up having her for a date to the dance. Was it to make Kuki jealous? You know _if_ I felt that way about Kuki…Was it that I fell in love with Stacey myself? Was it stupidity? No, it might have started with some of that but not anymore.

Now to get back to where I originally began, Kuki had claimed that Stacey started the rumors. Stacey had told me that Danny blackmailed her and that she lied to Kuki.

_Right now, I'm just confused…Wait a second-_

"What did he blackmail you with?" I narrowed my eyes at her still with hatred in my eyes.

"Why would I tell you? It's private…" Stacey spoke as if afraid or maybe she was just embarrassed.

_I'm NOT good at this detective stuff._

I gave a harsh glare as I came closer while raising my clenched fist, "Tell me Stacey."

"You're going to beat me if I don't tell you?" She cried in fear.

I smirked devilishly at her, "We'll see."

"I can't tell you Wally," She sighed, "It's a secret. But please don't hurt me! I'll look just horrible at the dance!"

I rolled my eyes at her.

_Really? Her life could be at stake and she's worried about the dance? !_

I groaned, "I won't."

_My mum said that if I hurt anymore girls then she's taking me to some, crazy, mental doctor…or worse, dancing classes. My pop even said that it wasn't right to hit a girl.. …But… at least I still have OTHER ways of making her pay. Man, cruddy parents…_

She smiled at me, "That's a relief," She said out loud.

"Just tell me," I hissed.

"I can't."

"Fine, then if you won't tell me then…you can just find your own date to the dance."

With that one sentence, her eyes grew wider than I have ever seen them before.

"No Wally! Please…you're willing to give up getting Kuki and letting Danny win because-"

"Then tell me," I grinded my teeth. I was meaning serious business and I just knew Stacey had to be lying.

She sighed lowly, "Fine, the truth is-"

-BZZZZZZZZZZ-

A vibrating sensation overcame my jean pocket. I pulled out my cell phone as I received a text.

Mission time.

_Perfect timing…watch it be another false alarm like last week!_

I groaned, "I have to go. My mum needs me," I lied through my teeth.

"Okay," Stacey nodded.

I turned to leave, "This isn't over."

_Even though I knew that if she was lying-which she probably was-then this would give her more time to think of blackmail that was not so bad, but I had to go. I still had a feeling that maybe it was Danny, but I had no time to argue with myself. It was mission time._

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

_She looked into his lovable eyes as they leaned closer and closer until-_

"MISSION TIME!" My watch rang loudly.

"Ah!" Startled, I threw the Rainbow Monkey's in Love comic book making it soar out my window.

"No!" I ran to the window and glanced down at it in the street as a huge truck approached.

The old man coughed, "Oh, my little shar-*cough* the greatest darn-*cough* that I ever done seen!" He sang as he came closer.

"Watch out!" I screamed but he could not hear me.

The truck raced past nearly damaging the comic.

"Phew," I wiped the sweat from my face, "That was a close-"

A kid on a tricycle blew his horn happily as he steered his bike over my beloved book, making it tear and smear.

"NO! WHY WORLD? ! WHY? !" I fell to my knees.

"Will you shut up down there, Tommy! ? I'm trying to get a nap, but how can I with the yelling and the making racket!"

"Yes Grandma…And it's HOAGIE!" I called back.

"Whatever."

"Mission time!" it sounded once again.

_Great…_

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

I picked up a spoonful of ice cream and began to shovel it in my mouth in self pity.

_If I'm going to have a rotten day, I might as well have some ice cream._

"Man, this is so tasty," I licked my lips in satisfaction.

Ice cream could always make you feel even the smallest bit better. It was a fact, except if you were sick to the tummy.

My sister had betrayed me more, my school believed awful lies and truths about me, Stacey ruined my life, my friends heard the rumors, and I had no idea where Wally was.

_Right now I just want to relax and not even think about anything else. Just rest and never leave my room._

"_I remember when we were sitting there on the water. You put your arm-_"

I answered my phone and sighed. Mission.

…_As Wally would say: crud._

* * *

**Abby's POV**

_Abby can't believe what happened with her and Hoagie. It was awhile ago but I was STILL thinking about it. We were just planning on studying and then…Abby ain't even sure WHAT happened after that. She can't believe she would almost kiss her best friend._

I tried to concentrate on my book but my mind kept wondering; which was unusual for me.

_Why can't Abby concentrate on this? Why can't she stop thinking of Hoagie? Man, I can't believe we almost kissed…I almost kissed him…again! Girl, you're getting too close to that boy. Now just stop thinking of him and just go to typing your paper._

I placed my book on the edge of my bed as I grabbed my laptop and began to type.

"You have mail!" The computer voice spoke.

I clicked on the email. Mission.

_Great… Now Hoagie is going to be right there. Abby hopes she don't blow anything._

* * *

**Rachel's POV **

_I was confused. Everything in my life did not make any sense anymore. Did I make a bad decision?_

I flipped my pencil upside down and erased my answer in my homework.

_I think that's right. Man, do I hate this subject._

I was always pretty bright when it came to school. I had always gotten about A- to B+ average on things. Occasionally-when my mind was not thinking straight or I had a bad day-I would do poorly. No F's but mainly C's. Just because I was good with school though, did not mean I enjoyed it. Nope, I hated school. I always had and ALWAYS would.

I placed the tip of my pencil onto my mouth in thought.

_Ugh! This is always so easy for me, why today? I've read the exact same question twenty times and I STILL am not sure what it says. Maybe I just need a break._

I tossed my schoolbook onto the floor and leaned against my bed.

_I need rest. I feel like I haven't gotten any since…_

I did not want to answer. I knew when the last time I actually felt good and I hated to admit it.

_When Nigel and I were dating…_

I groaned.

_I knew maybe I was being harsh. Maybe I should have just believed Nigel-I mean, most of me does. Now don't think I'm being stubborn. Maybe I am stubborn but…I just…I can't be with him. No, not after what he did…or what Lizzie SAID he did…ugh…My head hurts._

-BEEP!-

I set my gaze down at my communicator bracelet. I glanced both ways then opened it. It is time for a mission.

* * *

**Patton's POV**

"Come on you babies! I want to see sweat from you!"

I picked up some more speed as I did more and more pushups.

Pushups were really a cinch for me and I had no issues with them. I had trained worse than this countless times and I was very physically fit.

I just pressed on as our coach continued to yell at us or as he would call "motivate" us to do better. I guess that was so because it did make us go faster.

"Okay, hit the showers, Drilovsky!" He screamed as I jumped up to my feet, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

Our coach had decided to get in some more extra practice after school. He always seemed to be impressed with me which I was certainly proud of.

When I first got into High School I had wanted to do SOME sports for good exercise, but my dad…he practically made me do almost more than I could handle. My mom was always the worried mom type that did not like the thought of me getting hurt, but my dad insisted that a man has got to grow up sometime.

So, I was on Football, Soccer, Track, and basketball. I was not willing to do the swimming or even baseball-which my dad was not so thrilled about but accepted it. It was a lot but I was just lucky that I was strong enough to handle it all while counting the Teens Next Door and Fanny.

_Fanny. I don't even know how it happened but her and I just…got together one day. Never had I ever thought that I could like such a person as her, but I could._

Since I had so much extra "activities" I did not really have time for Fanny, but she seemed fine with it all. It was less yelling for me…and some happiness.

"Drilovsky!"

I whipped my head back at the coach, "Yeah, coach?"

"I have to say you did great out there," He told me as he patted my back.

"Thanks," I said as I was on my way to change into not so sweaty and soiled clothes.

"I was just thinking after seeing you out there today and…I think you shouldn't be in your position anymore."

"Huh?" I looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, I've noticed Right has been getting into a lot of trouble lately and he can't always be excused from it. He isn't even at his best anymore but you sure are and you've been doing great out there…so, I was thinking that you could be quarter back."

My eyes grew at that.

_I'm going to be quarter back?_

I tried not to smirk at the thought of Danny being replaced but it was so hard not to.

_I'd be taking Danny's place…_

"What about Right?" I questioned the coach.

The coach only shook his head, "I don't think he is trying the best that he can…he could be second or…he could be something else. The principal did inform me that his grades are slipping and if they don't pick up, no excuses. He'd be off the team."

I stared at him as he explained.

"So, what do you say? You think your other sports are too much to handle, you don't think you can take quarterback, OR are you going to take it?"

I thought hard on it.

"I'll give yah time to think about it before the next game," he ruffled my hair then stalked away.

_My dad's going to be happy but my mom won't be…_

-BEEP!-

I glanced around then scanned my cell phone. I heaved a tired sigh then began to run. It was time for another mission.

* * *

**Fanny's POV**

"Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys! All so very round and super chunky..." I sang as I got out of me shower, wrapping me towel around myself.

I smiled slightly happy and peacefully to myself as I made my way to my bedroom.

_What to wear?_

I examined my closet as I heard a noise. I turned around to see Patty.

"Patty, what the crud are ye doin' in here! ?" I screeched with a glare.

"U-uh…" He bit his lip nervously, "I-I was just getting something…"

"What stupid thing would you have in ME room?" I frowned at him.

"Well-"

"What's going on in here?" Mr. Boss (A.K.A. my dad) wondered as he appeared in the room.

_I have NO privacy._

"Patty was in me room," I glared down at him, "Now, can yah please leave so I can change!"

Patty looked up at our dad, fearfully. "Dad, Fanny has a boyfriend."

My eyes widened at his words.

_I hadn't told my dad about Patton yet…there was a reason for that._

"What? !" He shouted, "Fanny is this true?"

I stared up at him, feeling lower than a ladybug…no way I'm choosing any stupid boy bugs.

"W-well, Daddy I-"

My phone began to ring.

_Saved by the ring…_

"Sorry daddy, but I have to take this," I pushed my daddy and Patty out the door and slammed it shut.

I sighed in relief then checked my cell phone.

_YES! A mission…_

* * *

**Nigel's POV**

I checked my watch irritably as I waited.

_Where is everybody?_

I tapped my foot impatiently as I examined the surroundings around me. It was now dark outside for the sun had gone down. Trees and bushes surrounded the area around a large tree.

_Come on guys…_

I thought I heard a rustle in the bushes as I shot my head backward at a shadowy figure.

"Hey Numbuh 1," The person spoke. It was Wally.

"It's about time. Where is everyone else?" I responded irritated.

Wally shrugged.

"Right here, baby," Abby said as she and Rachel came out from the woods.

"Keep your shorts on," Kuki replied as she came from one of the bushes.

Wally snickered slightly.

I frowned, "Just what was taking you guys so long?"

"We don't live as close as you do," Hoagie answered as he came forward.

"…Or as in a rush for a mission as you!" Fanny shouted, coming from the woods as well.

I rolled my eyes, "We're just missing Numbuh 60 and-"

"S-so dark," I glanced over my shoulder at Sonya and Lee approaching.

Sonya and Lee were three years younger than us and not too long ago, joined the Teens Next Door. When there was a super big mission, that's when Numbuh 83, Numbuh 84, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 60 were involved. Sometimes we would get Numbuh 35 and Numbuh 23 too but not this time. Usually, it was just us six if it was simple.

"Why does the mission have to be in t-the dark?" Sonya questioned in fear. Yes, she was still afraid of the dark.

"So, we don't get caught," I whispered at her as she bit her lip.

She gripped Lee's hand as her eyes examined the area.

"Are we all here?" Fanny wondered with a frown.

"No," I replied, "There's still-"

"**RAAAAAH!"**

"AHHHHH!"

All the girls and Hoagie jumped, feeling startled. The girls screamed as they looked at the figure that had popped out of the woods. It was laughing.

"You guys should have seen your faces!" Patton laughed as Wally joined in.

"That was awesome, mate!" Wally patted his back with a chuckle.

All the girls glared at Patton venomously as they all smacked his shoulder.

"Oww!" Patton cried as he rubbed his shoulder, scowling, "What was that for?"

"…For acting so stupid!" Fanny screamed at him.

Sonya was shaking slightly from the scare but Lee placed his hand on her, making her stop.

"Not cool," Lee responded as Sonya still bit her lip. He began to frown at Patton.

"Sorry, but it took me longer to get here from football practice and I just couldn't resist such a good laugh," he chuckled as Wally snickered.

I chuckled a bit myself, seeing all the girls and Hoagie so afraid. Hoagie just frowned at Patton and Wally like everyone else but me.

"Well, it wasn't funny!" Kuki cried, crossing her arms.

"That's enough guys," I interrupted, "We have a mission to attend to."

"What's the mission?" Wally questioned me.

I motioned them all forward as we all sat on some logs that were on the ground.

"Now you guys know about our dance right?" I glanced at Sonya and Lee as they nodded.

"I wish I could go…" Sonya trailed with a smile.

_She might have wished it but I could tell in the back of our minds Hoagie, Abby, Kuki, Wally, Rachel, and even I were not really looking forward to it._

"Yeah, well just be glad your not gonna be stuck with Steve," Abby gave a sickening look.

"So, who are you all going with?" Sonya wondered with a smile.

I rolled my orbs.

_Why can't they just think about the mission for once?_

"I'm going with the quarter back of the football team, Danny Right," Kuki replied, not trying to sound like she's bragging.

I could see Wally clench his teeth hard.

"Not for long…" I heard Patton mutter with a smirk.

"Huh?" Kuki set her gaze on him as well as everybody else.

"Oh, uh…nothing," Patton gave a cheesy grin as Fanny narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm going with Stacey," Wally responded, "So far…"

Sonya cocked her eyebrow, "What do you mean 'so far'?"

No one spoke, knowing what he was talking about.

"Nothing…" Wally trailed silently.

I waited for everyone to finish their talking as I gave a small, irritated scowl.

"I've got a date too," Hoagie smirked.

Abby immediately shot her head at him, "Who?"

"Starr," Hoagie replied.

Wally raised his eyebrow at him quizzically, "Who is Starr?"

"My date," he answered.

"Yeah, but who is she?" Kuki wondered.

"Starr!" He responded.

"WHO IS STARR, YOUR DATE? !" We all questioned him in unison.

"She's my friend from Georgia. She's a Teens Next Door member."

"What Numbuh?" Rachel wondered.

"310," He spoke up as we all pondered.

_Hoagie now had a date out of nowhere? I don't even remember this 310 person and I know EVERYONE in the Teens and Kids Next Door. I wonder if she's a spy or something…maybe Hoagie should not trust her…_

I took notice as Abby gave a suspicious look to herself.

_I wonder if she was jealous. I mean, she does like Hoagie…_

"What about you guys?" Sonya glanced from Rachel to me.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "We're…not together anymore…"

"Huh?"

"It just didn't work out," Rachel replied, "I don't know if I'm even going with anybody though."

"Me either," I spoke up.

-SILENCE-

"So, I guess you guys are going to the dance?" Kuki looked at Patton then Fanny.

"Well, actually-" Fanny began to answer but Patton cut her off.

"No."

Fanny shot him a look.

"What do ye mean 'no'?"

"My dad wanted me to do something else that night for-"

"What? You care more about what your dad wants than me?"

"It isn't like that but if I told my dad no he'd-"

"Whatever," Fanny huffed as she crossed her arms.

The tension in the area was unbelievable as everyone grew silent.

Hoagie coughed slightly as I cleared my throat once again.

"Now can we get back to the mission," I spoke up in utter annoyance.

Everyone only nodded their heads.

"Okay, so I found out that the Kids Next Door are planning something."

"Planning what?" Kuki questioned.

"They are planning to get a hit on us teenagers tomorrow night at the dance."

The biggest parts about being a TEENS Next Door instead of a Kids Next Door was the fact that A. You handled bigger and more dangerous missions and B. You spied on the teenagers and pretended to be one of them.

Sometimes we had to go along with the evil teenagers' antics and we'd mess certain things up but other times…we would have to fight off Kids Next Door even though it was best interest.

"How would they do that?" Sonya asked.

"They are planning on trying their new cannon they have built on us because they think it's some sort of meeting."

"Man, were we off when we were their age," Abby responded as I nodded.

"Yeah…they don't know it is JUST a dance so we need to sneak into their tree house, destroy or snatch the cannon, and escape as soon as possible," I explained.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just ASKED them to not use the cannon," Sonya suggested.

Rachel shook her head, "They wouldn't believe us."

"They aren't supposed to know about us so they would think we were evil," Patton told Sonya.

"Being a Teens Next Door is still so confusing," Kuki said as she rubbed her temples, "I wish Kids Next Door knew about us."

"You know they can't. Otherwise, they might want to join too so they KNOW not to turn evil and be extra good," Rachel informed her.

"What's so bad about that?"

"Kids Next Door word could go out and EVIL teens would know."

"Oh…"

I stood to my feet, "Okay gang, let's get started."

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

We all stood to our feet as Rachel took charge.

"We all know they are going to be guarding that thing like hawks since it is the night before the dance so we all need to work together on this."

We all nodded in response.

"Once we get near to the tree house we can discuss positions. Now, be quiet guys."

We all followed behind Rachel as we tried to be as silent as…uh…mouse? No, mice aren't very quiet…I don't know…flowers?

"Oww! Patton, you just stepped on me foot," Fanny frowned as Patton rolled his eyes.

"Watch it!" Wally cried as Hoagie bumped into him.

"Sorry…"

"Shush!" Nigel placed a finger over his lips.

"Bossy…" Wally muttered as I giggled slightly.

We halted and ducked down in front of the tree house, watching it carefully. We were all in a peaceful silence…

"MWAHAHA!"

"AH!" I jumped with fear.

"What was that?" Abby asked as I glared to myself.

"While we went to the movies the other day, Wally took my cell phone and programmed a scary laugh for my text tone."

Wally snickered to himself as Patton covered his mouth trying not to laugh out loud.

"MWAHAHA!"

I jumped once again, "Wally, stop texting me," I frowned.

"Wow. He DOES sound very creepy or evil…like some jack in the box or something," Fanny whispered in response as I nodded at her.

"Why don't you just take it off?" Abby questioned me.

"I don't know how," I responded with a small frown.

"Whatever guys, let's just continue PLEASE," Nigel scowled at us then glanced back at the tree.

Wally mimicked Nigel with his hand like a puppet as I giggled more. Nigel cut a look at Wally as Wally stopped what he was doing with a cheesy grin.

Wally shrugged at him as Nigel rolled his eyes and turned back to what he was doing.

I could not help but chuckle.

_Wally can be so funny sometimes…_

"MWAHAHA!" I jumped as my cell phone rang yet again.

Wally chuckled as Patton and Hoagie did the same.

_SOME times…_

Wally and Patton were not exactly best friends, but they seemed to think the same things were funny and awesome and sometimes they would tease each other about certain things. Both Wally and Patton just loved it whenever someone got a prank on them or got scared and they would laugh about it. Occasionally, Nigel would too as long as it was not a serious time. Hoagie usually joined in as long as it had nothing to do with HIM getting scared.

_Boys…_

"Okay team, here's the deal. Someone has to guard the outside just incase someone else decides to come in. Then the rest of us go in and take out all the security devices and alarms so we don't wake up their team," Rachel instructed, "Now who wants to guard the outside?"

We looked at one another.

"I guess I will," I raised my hand.

I glanced at Wally and he seemed hesitant.

_I wish he would stay out with me. I want to know what happened with him and Stacey and…I just want to be near him. Does that sound bad or creepy?_

"I'll stay."

I was hoping it was Wally but it was just Sonya.

_Yay! Girl party! _

"I'll guard too," I set my gaze at Wally as he spoke.

_Thanks a lot Wally! You just ruined the girl party! Wait, Wally? Yay Boy/girls party!_

"Okay, now the rest of you come with me," Rachel ran nearer to the tree as Wally, Sonya, and I stayed behind.

_I wonder why Wally wanted to stay?_

I took a peek at Wally who seemed slightly disappointed that he was not going but somewhat relaxed as he leaned against another smaller tree.

_I hope the other guys have good luck._

* * *

**Abby's POV**

Patton shot his gun-which was a Teens' weapon-upward as a hook with a rope attached wrapped around a high branch.

"Remember guys, we only have one chance at this," Rachel explained as we all nodded.

_Here we go, baby._

"There's KND security all around the perimeter," Hoagie stated.

"You know what they have?" Rachel questioned.

"In about a moment I will," Hoagie began to type on his laptop that he seemed to take everywhere on missions lately, "The security has been updated extremely since we were in the Kids Next Door."

"How extreme would it be?"

"There are motion detectors all around the tree house, some cameras that will alert priority mission and teen alerts if they notice strange activity, and the same obstacle that was once installed in our tree house only with creamy peanut butter."

Rachel nodded.

"Okay, let's do this."

We all began to climb up the rope-that Patton shot-slowly but carefully. I was the first to get to the end.

"Be careful. There are motion detector lazer things," Hoagie informed with a whisper.

_What are we in? Some kind of spy movie?_

I nodded as I pulled out some mini rainbow monkey hairspray Kuki had let me borrow but I never used. I sprayed it around the area as everything grew visible.

"Careful guys. There's a lot," I said as I jumped over onto the tree house deck and over the lazers.

I motioned everyone to come as one by one they hopped over next to me.

Once we had all finally gotten over, we headed inside while carefully avoiding the lazer contact. We examined the inside with our eyes as everything was silent.

"Camera!" Hoagie whispered/yelled.

Lee quickly smashed the video camera with his yo-yo.

"Cool," he smirked.

"There's another one," Hoagie pointed as Fanny zapped it with her ray gun.

"Not anymore," She smirked proudly as Patton rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Numbuhs 2, 84, and 86 take care of the cameras that you find while Numbuhs 1, 60, and 5 come with me to get that cannon."

They nodded as Rachel gave the order and we fled to the opposite direction.

"What happens if there is a camera our way?" Patton questioned.

"Just keep an eye out," Rachel responded.

_This is starting to get way too easy…_

I looked around suspiciously as we ran inside of the tree house.

* * *

**Wally's POV**

_Man, this is SO boring just sitting out here doing pretty much nothing…at least it's relaxing._

"Go fish," Kuki smiled as her and Sonya played with her rainbow monkey cards.

_Blech! Cruddy rainbow dorkies…_

"I win!" Kuki announced as Sonya grinned at her own loss.

"Great game. That was fun," Sonya smiled as Kuki put her cards away in her backpack.

"So…," Kuki looked at me as if expecting me to say something.

"Are you guys done with your cruddy rainbow dorkie game?"

Kuki frowned. That was not what she was looking for.

"It's not cruddy and it's Rainbow MONKEY…and yes, we are done."

I slid to the ground from the tree I was leaning on.

"I wonder what is taking them so long," Sonya said.

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

I kept seeing camera after camera as we approached the main room.

_Where are Rachel, Patton, Abby, and Nigel? Weren't they done by now? And why are there SO many cameras? Ha, I could make a joke about that. I just need some time to think._

"Hoagie!"

"Huh?" I halted my position as I heard Fanny's yell.

"You almost walked over a lazer, stupid!"

I set my eyes downward as my foot was over one.

I chuckled, "Sorry…," I moved my foot as she rolled her eyes.

"I think that's all of them," Lee said.

"Good. Then let's go meet up with the others."

* * *

**Sonya's POV**

I yawed loudly. I was tired and it was getting darker and later.

_Oh, how I hate the dark…_

I cradled myself a bit as I looked around.

_No sign of the others or Lee. Where could they be? What is taking them so long?_

I looked over at Kuki and Wally. Wally had fallen asleep on the ground as Kuki had her head laid on his chest in a deep slumber.

They were awake for a long time but then…

* * *

"_So, what happened with Stacey?" Kuki asked Wally as he bit his lip._

"_She said that…" He looked at her as she stared at him, waiting for his reply, "She said Danny made her."_

"_What? Why would she blame it on Danny? I bet she's just trying to get me out of my date and into your arms," Kuki frowned._

"_I did not say I believed her but she said some things that made it seem like…"_

"_You don't believe her do you?" Kuki eyes grew in surprise but hate within._

_Wally pondered for a moment, "No. I don't."_

"_Then are you still going with her to the dance or…what exactly?"_

_He bit his lip, "I'm not really sure what to do right now."_

"_But if you think she's lying then-"_

"_I can't do anything until I talk to her again."_

"_But she could be spreading more lies and-"_

_Wally cut her off again, "It's okay Kuki. Don't worry about it…"_

_She sighed lowly, "I'm sorry Wally, I just…don't like her."_

"_Neither do I," He muttered but only I could hear._

"_Huh?" Kuki gave a confused look._

"_Nothing."_

_She lay next to him and glanced up at the stars, "Nice night," he spoke as she nodded._

"_It's gorgeous. We never get to see much stars where we live now," Kuki said as I watched them._

"_It is…" He stared at her then looked away, blushing to himself._

"_Sonya, did you see these?" Kuki asked me as I bopped my head._

"_They're neat," I smiled as I gazed up at the stars._

"_Yup," Kuki yawned as she began to close her eyes, "Really…neat…" She fell asleep on Wally as Wally looked at her._

"_Maybe you should just leave her," I suggested._

_He said nothing for a minute as he thought then nodded. After awhile, he eventually closed his eyes and fell asleep as well._

* * *

It was the strangest thing but completely sweet.

_I wonder why they aren't together yet._

There was a rustling sound heard from the bushes. I bit my lip, "H-hello? L-Lee? G-guys?"

_That does not sound like them…_

* * *

**Wally's POV**

"Shut up!"

I moved to the side slightly as I murmured in my sleep.

"Not one of you nasty teenagers make a sound!"

I opened my eyes slowly as I could see the talking blurs before me.

_Not blurs…kids. _

My eyes widened as I examined everything around me. I shot my head from one corner to the next. Kuki, Sonya, Hoagie, Lee, Fanny, and I were all tied up as I noticed five kids pointing their weapons at Nigel, Patton, Rachel, and Abby.

_How cruddy long have I been asleep?_

"What's going on here?" I questioned as one of the kids looked at me with a frown.

"Be quiet you stupid teenager," a brown haired boy shouted.

"Stupid? And just who the crud do you think you are-"

"I said shut up!" He pointed his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. at me as I glared at him.

"Let them go," Nigel hissed at them as they stood firm.

I contemplated for a moment.

_How do we get out of these cruddy ropes? Think Wally. Think. _

I glanced around at Rachel who seemed to have the exact thoughts on her mind. Not the Wally part though.

The one that told me to shut up came nearer to me and pointed his gun at my head as I glared harshly at him.

"You or your buddies have bras on you?"

"What? Do we look like cruddy girls to you?" I snapped.

One of the girl operatives, who had black hair, slapped her forehead.

"He meant: Battle Ready Armor," She stated as I shook my head.

"Why would we where cruddy stuff like that?"

"Because that's what idiot teenagers like you do!" The brown haired boy cried once again.

I clenched my teeth.

"Look, we just don't want yah to use that cannon! It's JUST a dance, nothing more," Kuki explained.

"How do you guys know about the cannon?" The black haired girl wondered.

"We just do," Fanny spoke, "Now we just want ye to let us go!"

"It's a trick," one of the other boy operatives said, "We can never trust teenagers."

_As much as I hated the thought of that stupid B.R.A. thing, I would have loved to have one at that moment OR some boxing gloves so I could hurt that one kid who was yelling at me! I guess they ARE just doing their jobs though…_

"What should we do with them boss?" another girl operative asked.

The leader pondered on it.

_I hope someone has a plan._

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I looked from the tied operatives to the ones beside me.

_Okay Rachel, you have to think. We are bigger but that never stopped us from beating teenagers when we were younger. We have weapons but…wait, I got it!_

Lee was struggling out of the ropes just like all the rest of them. His yo-yo had rolled next to one of the operatives' feet.

_If I could just get that yo-yo and give it to Lee…he can cut the rope so they can escape._

Lee glanced at me as I pointed my head abit to his yo-yo. He followed my gaze and nodded like he understood.

I walked over to the leader slowly as the other operatives held up their weapons.

"Step away teenager!"

"Listen, we don't want ANY harm. If we did, don't you think we would have tried to fight you guys already?"

They thought on it.

"It's a trap! You can never trust a teenager," The one that was yelling at Wally, screamed.

The others nodded while I kicked the yo-yo over to Lee. Lee tried to grab it with his feet but he was an inch away.

"Why can't we just believe them?" One of the girls asked.

"You can't trust them and you know it."

"Not ALL teenagers are evil. I remember my brother and he was always nice to me."

"Just because he might be, doesn't mean that every teenager can be like that."

"But Danny is different."

I froze as all of us teens glanced at one another.

_Did she just say Danny?_

Kuki smiled as Wally glared to himself.

_I have a feeling Wally is thinking that, that little girl is wrong. Now come on Lee…_

Lee finally clutched the yo-yo with his feet then pulled it to himself. I smiled quickly then made it vanish so none of the Kids Next Door would notice.

Lee used his yo-yo –knocking the string attached-and immediately cut the ropes.

The kid operatives turned back over to them.

"Kids Next Door…BATTLESTATIONS!" The leader screamed and they started to attack.

_Man, it stinks when we have to fight the Kids Next Door. _

"Teens…Battle stations!" I called as we all pulled out our weapons.

* * *

**Patton's POV**

I ducked as gums balls came flying toward me.

_These kids sure can be tough. It makes me almost miss the KND._

I took notice as Rachel directed Abby, Wally, and Hoagie to grab the cannon. They nodded as they made their way to it.

I glanced from one side the other as I saw Kuki flip, dodging gum balls then Nigel shooting his own ray at the other operatives.

One of the operatives noticed as well as he pointed his ray now at Wally-who had just picked up the cannon.

I frowned as I shot a rope gun at the operative making him lose balance and fall to the ground all tied up.

Wally, Hoagie, and Abby began picking up the cannon quickly and ran out the door as we fought off the KND.

I shot at the other operatives as many thoughts were racing in my mind.

_I hope they can get that cannon out of here. Why does Fanny have to be so mad at me? Why does my dad just push so hard? Why does my mom have to be so over-protective? Why do I have to like Fanny so much? And what is with this dance that is so important?_

"Patton!"

I shot my head back at Fanny.

"Come on! It's time to leave now!"

All of the Teens Next Door ran out as fast as they could as the Kids Next Door tried to stop us, thinking that we were evil.

I took hold of Fanny's hand and ran with her until we finally lost the Kids Next Door. Apparently, we were too fast for them

We all took out our guns and zapped the cannon until it had blown into pieces.

Wally and I smirked at how awesome it was to destroy it. We loved doing that stuff.

"Great job team," Rachel smiled.

"Wait, where's Abby?" Kuki questioned as we all glanced around.

"Right here, baby," Abby swung from a tree branch and landed on her feet while holding something.

"Where were you?" Sonya asked her.

"Abby just got the plans for the cannon just incase they wanted to try and build a new one."

Rachel and Fanny patted her back as Nigel smiled a bit.

_How could we forget the plans?_

"Nice work," Rachel stated as Abby tipped her hat to her.

"Awe it was too easy," she smirked.

"So, what do we do now?" Hoagie wondered as we all looked at Rachel.

"Party!" Kuki exclaimed with glee.

We all glanced at one another and nodded.

It was a great night for a mission. Why not hang out some?

_My mom is not going to be happy with me anyways._

* * *

**No POV**

They all entered The Teens Only club feeling proud and excited. They had saved the dance from becoming a disaster, what could be better than that?

Kuki skipped over to their regular booth and took a seat. The Teens Only club was a place of fun, craziness, and memories they had already shared.

Two weeks ago it opened…Rachel and Nigel were together and dancing, Wally and Kuki were the best of friends and were thinking of inviting each other to the dance, and Abby and Hoagie were just two friends who secretly felt something for one another. It was a great moment.

Then the guys went there for their own guy night after the whole group was split into boys vs. girls. They ended up dancing like crazy from drinking high energy filled coffee.

The next time they were there was in fact Alyssa's party. The party that they sang at, Hoagie lost his best friend, tears were shed, and feelings grew.

This place was not just a hangout but a place where they recall everything. Now they were all together and friends once again…But things seemed different…

They all scooted into the giant booth. The girls were on one side of the booth and the boys on the other side of the booth. It was a big booth.

"So can someone explain to me…how the crud we ended up tied? !" Wally frowned to himself.

Abby shook her head at him.

"You would be surprised how strong kids are," Sonya spoke, "You and Kuki fell asleep and then that's when they came and took us off into their tree house."

"How did you guys get tied up?" Patton looked at Fanny.

Fanny frowned, "They shot at us one by one then tied us up with the others."

Patton nodded in understanding.

"Wow," said Kuki in disbelief, "That was a good sector."

"They were okay, but not as good as any of us…And that one that was yelling at me was a squirt," Wally crossed his arms.

"Says you," Patton smirked as Wally glared at him.

"I'm not short anymore," Wally stated.

"To me you are."

Wally only huffed.

* * *

Abby set her eyes on Hoagie as he fiddled around with the table salt.

She cleared her throat awkwardly while trying not to think of the ALMOST kiss, "Great work out there Hoags."

Hoagie perked up and smiled, "Thanks. You too."

-SILENCE-

"So…you're going with this Starr girl huh?"

Hoagie nodded, "We're just going as friends. You should meet her because I think you'd get along."

"Maybe Abby will…how long has she been in the KND? Abby's never seen her."

"She's this special agent thing. Like a loner of somewhat. She has no sector."

"Oh."

There was more of a silence.

"Well, Abby hopes you guys have fun."

Hoagie smiled warmly, "I hope you and Steve have fun too."

Abby gave a grimaced look but shook it off.

* * *

"Are you okay, Lee?" Sonya asked him from across the table.

Lee nodded slowly, "You?"

She nodded back, "Thanks for saving us," Sonya smiled.

"No problem," He gave a slight smile but shrugged it off.

* * *

"Fanny, will you just talk to me?"

Fanny glanced at Patton with a scowl.

"You know I would go with you but…I didn't think it was really your thing and-"

"'Really my thing'? Me mom's making me go so I could have some fun and your not even going. You're me boyfriend."

"I know," Patton responded, "I would go with you but…my dad…"

"Why can't ye just tell him yah want to go to the dance?"

"Fanny, you know my dad. He wants me to do some training for up coming games. He wants me to be ready and…I don't really have a choice."

"There's always a choice," Fanny eyes met his.

Patton sighed.

"Yah just need to talk to your dad."

"If only it was that easy…"

"It could be."

"Are you still mad?" He glanced up in her eyes.

Her eyes seemed frustrated but had a sense of remorse and compassion.

"No," she sighed lowly, "Just annoyed."

He nodded, "This means a lot to my dad, Fanny, and every time I try to tell him what I think-it just does no good."

She bopped her head slowly as everything became silent.

"Whoa, is that…you guys?" Kuki pointed to the television as they all glanced that way.

Nigel, Wally, and Hoagie's mouths dropped in shock as they looked at the TV.

You could see Nigel, Hoagie, Wally, and a bunch of random people on the TV doing a crazy conga line on the stage.

"GGGOO CCCOOOFFFFEEE!" Nigel-on the TV-pumped his fist as they all swayed back and forth on the TV.

Nigel's eyes widened as he stared at the TV in disbelief as did everyone else in the booth.

Wally-on the TV-leaped onto the stage while giving a crazy smile, "IIII LOVE COFFEE!" He screamed as he started to crowd surf.

"What the crud?" Wally stared at the TV.

Hoagie-on the TV-then clutched hold of a curtain and pretended he was Tarzan by swinging on it, "AHHHHH!" He ran into the wall then fell to the ground.

That is when the TV kept playing different other people who attended the club on it.

Instantly, Patton began to laugh, followed by Rachel, Fanny, Abby, and Kuki.

Hoagie, Wally, and Nigel stared at the TV then blushed a bit at their craziness.

"HAHAHAHA! When did THAT happen?" Kuki clutched her stomach.

Wally frowned, "I think it was the other night when we had a guys' night…"

Hoagie and Nigel nodded as they slumped in their chairs.

"Well, Hoagie is definitely no Tarzan!" Abby chuckled as he narrowed his eyes at her with a frown.

"Never knew you could be so loose, Nigel," Patton snickered.

"I don't even remember that!" Nigel defended as Hoagie and Wally agreed.

"Coffee can do some powerful things," Sonya stated.

"How did that even get on there?"

A waitress popped her head over the booth, "Oh we have cameras everywhere. Sometimes we use clips to show on our TV to show people having fun."

"IO…Where's the other waitress we usually have?" Hoagie asked.

"The one who hit on me…" Wally threw in but no one heard.

"Oh, her. She's not in except on weekends," The waitress answered as she walked past.

"Well, that was interesting," said Rachel with a chuckle.

Lee nodded in agreement.

"I especially liked the crowd surfing," Patton reminded Wally as he and everyone else started to laugh again.

Wally frowned then smirked.

"MWAHAHAH!" Went all their phones as all but Nigel, Abby, and Patton jumped.

"WALLY!" They all yelled in unison as Wally gave a smirk.

* * *

Then after that night: Wally ended up marrying Stacey with two annoying daughters, Hoagie stayed single and got lost somewhere (If I knew where then he wouldn't be lost would he?), Nigel and Lizzie have marriage issues but take counseling and have a son, Kuki had a child-Danny's-but is still alone, Danny became a player who gets paid the big bucks for his job, Abby married Steve then had a divorce a month later, and Rachel died alone.

**THE END.**

Ha, umm…let me think-No! That is not what happened and the story is not over yet. I hope none of you got a heart attack, died, threw your computer/laptop/phone, cried, or possibly fainted. Ignore everything after everyone screaming Wally, thank you.

* * *

**Lol Okay, I was bored so I thought I would just put what "REALLY" happened at the end. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm not the best at the action stuff so I hope you guys still liked it anyways...it could just be me though. Oh, and let me know if I messed up anything like the football stuff because I'm not the biggest expert. Now before I do a skit and go I have an A IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! **

**Next Chapter WILL BE when the actual dance starts! WOO! After over a year it is FINALLY here! Man, does time go by or what? Well, you guys know how I randomly put you guys in certain chapters (party, funeral) but I couldn't do all of you? Now WHO EVER reviews this chapter may be seen at the dance and you guys are also welcome to give me two lines or something you want to do at the dance and you may do them. Just as long as it doesn't involve kissing the main people, harming Stacey, Danny, or Lizzie (Sorry...to burst your bubbles there...) or involves anything dirty or cussing. Just pretend that it's like the actual show except a bit more mature. Oh, and would you guys please tell me if your a SHE or a HE (you are welcome to be descriptive)...I just hate when people make that mistake. Okay...I'm done so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ANYONE CAN EVEN WITHOUT AN ACCOUNT! P.S. Please don't just review saying stuff that you want to say and all that. I REALLY want to know how to improve and what you guys honestly think. THANKS! :D**

**Kuki: Ooh! Other people get to be in the chapter? ! COOL!**

**Nigel: It's getting close to the end...But Rachel and I aren't even together yet!**

**Rachel: yet?**

**Nigel: Nothing...**

**Harvey: You better be saying nothing!**

**Nigel: Harvey? How did you-? Nevermind...**

**Sonya: Me and Lee got a cameo! ...what's a cameo again?**

**Wally: I think it's a type of camel or something...or camera!**

**Hoagie: *slaps 4head* No, it's a-forget it...**

**MWHAHAHA!**

**Kuki: AH! grr... WALLY!**

**Wally: It wasn't me!**

**Patton: *laughs***

**Kuki: PATTON!**

**Patton: what? It wasn't me!**

**Kuki: Then who was it?**

**Fanny: I say it was stoopid! *points at Wally***

**Wally: HEY! I get C's! With crosses! C+! **

**Fanny: *rolls eyes***

**Abby: who is Starr though?**

**Hoagie: My date.**

**Abby: yeah, but when did you meet her?**

**Hoagie: uhh...I don't remember...somewhere...**

**Wally: In your mind. *snickers***

**Hoagie: It was not in my mind!**

**MWAHAHA!**

**Kuki: AH! Okay, WHO did that?**

**Patton: not me.**

**Wally: Nope.**

**Lee: *shakes head***

**Fanny: not meh.**

**Stacey: MWUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Everyone: *gasps* STACEY!**

**Stacey: *smirks***

**Kuki: GET HER!**

***All chase after her with fire and forks***

**Wally: Forks? We're going to eat Stacey?**

**Me: No you-Uh...yeah.**

**Wally: COOL! I CALL HER ARM! *runs***

**Me: O.0**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**

**Stacey: *runs away* AHHHH!**


	31. Chapter 31:A Promise Broken

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own KND.**

**Author's Note: Here it is! FINALLY! It took me longer than expected because I've been very frustrated with it lately. I kept erasing and writing more so I'd make it perfect! But...I did the best I could and that's all I could really do. LET ME KNOW IF IT STINKS! **

**Now before I start this chapter I have SOME IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS! First off, this is not the last chapter...but it's getting REALLY close! Second, I could not do everyone in this chapter! I know alot of you will be upset to not see yourself in this chapter but no worries! You'll be in next chapter or the next FOR SURE! I PROMISE. Now... **

* * *

**REVIEWS...**

**ImmortalDarkPassion: Really? I try my best to keep them as good in character as I can so it means alot for you to say that. Yeah, I thought I'd add some of the other characters that don't get enough screen (or I guess, story) time in. The only person I had trouble with was Lee though...since he says 'cool' most of the time and he's only in like four episodes, it was hard to figure out his full character. But sure, you can do that! The rightful one's hot/gorgeous would be basically all of the couples right? Just making sure...sorry if I get it kind of wrong. Thank you so much! I'm soooooo happy you like it! : D : D : D**

**OddSakura: I guess it's a good thing I made that notice and you saw it then. It is about time, huh? Over a year...But oh sure! I'm not the best at their characters so I'll try as best as I can on them. Thank you so much and it makes me happy to know that you love it! **

**KNDNumbuh25: I know you're disappointed...I am too, but I need them alive and okay...for now. I'm sure a lot of people would have wanted to do that though. Okay, awe I'm sure he'll be happy-or maybe creeped out-to have a fan girl. Yeah, I wonder how you get to be president of a fan club like that anyways...hmm...Thank you! You too by the way! **

**CheshirePhantom: Lol I know some people make it obvious that they are girls but some people can be anonymous or just not say it...so I like to be safe and not call a guy a girl or a girl a guy. But okay, we'll see...Thanks for the review!**

**KNDNumbuh007: Oh, I don't mind. It sounds like a very nice dress! Lol I could see that and that would be funny! But I think not just you would be disappointed that he would be taken...if he ever GETS taken...and if it IS Kuki. Hehehe. But anyways, Lol yeah that was SUPER random. I just thought it'd be funny if Wally pulled a prank like that and then Kuki could not get it off her phone. And ****Fanny**** can be mean on the show but I don't think she's all THAT bad. I've read enough Fanny fics to know by now that she could just be misunderstood...I did hate her and she's still not my fav but I don't hate her now. It's just so sad that her boyfriend won't even be there for her...But that is very weird. It amazes me what some people would do at school. lol I know though. There's just lots to talk about I guess. Thanks for the review! **

**yougotburned: It does. LOL and sure! Thank you very much!**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest: Thanks! I thought I'd give them some more in the story and not just stick with the main people. Really? I honestly had no idea for what the mission would be until I thought back on that virus episode where Cree goes to prom and they set up that zit thing plus in the Maurice episode he's like a spy but still against KND so I was hoping it'd fit well into it. Glad it did! But sure and thanks again! **

**Numbuh310alltheway: *cries* Yes I did. I'M SO SAD! lol Okay, I'm only kidding. I guess we're both pretty weird huh? Umm...Callmebutlove's story? I'm not sure I know what you mean... ; ) I thought about sending you the Patton AND text tone part but I thought I'd just send you one of them. Haha I could just picture Patton doing that though. Anyways, how can I know what to say if I don't know you? I don't know you at all! But if I DID then I might know...THANKS MI AMIGO! Talk to yah laters! LOVE YAH!**

**arissaprincess321: It took me long enough huh? I guess we'll see if you get your happy ending then! I take it your a Rachel/Nigel fan right? Just a wild guess... ; ) lol and okay! Thanks for the review!**

**Rachpop15: Okie dokie! Thank you very much! **

**Music Lover3212: I'd love to see the ending too...lol. Okay! Thanks! P.S. I hate most girly stuff too. **

**CartoonLover03: I probably would have had one myself if it had actually come true! Thanks for the review! **

**A New Side Of Awesome: I know, it's still hard to believe for even Abby and Hoagie. And I thought I'd add some Wally/Kuki in there. Thank you so much! I'll try my best! **

**Stives117: Okay, and you will get a role. I'll make sure everyone will get one so they can be included in the dance. I honestly can't believe it either though. It doesn't seem THAT long time ago. But I could never do that...I hate it when author's just leave their story hanging and not continue. Thanks! **

**RidingtheRoughWaters: Aww nice looking fish! lol Yeah, I actually didn't think about that until you sent the message then I was like...'Oh, yeah. They will see it' but if you really want I could just say a name or something...I don't have to say your penname if you don't want. lol I'm pretty random myself...Thanks for the review!**

**Littlemissfg: Sure! Ooh gotta love the torture. Thank you!**

**SunDragon27: I'm glad you think so! I'd hate a story to have humor as one of the main things to not be funny. I hate her too and...we'll see...Who says they're going to end up together though? Hmm...Thanks!**

**imasmurf93: Lol yeah, I'd never end the story called THE DANCE without it actually coming yet. Glad you think so. Quick question though, do you mean hammered while dancing or like hammered while greeting? Just making sure... I guess I should add more Lee and Sonya in there huh? Okay and Thanks for the review! **

**savannahknd: Oh, it's fine. That has happened to me before or sometimes I just get to busy to read or review a story. I'm glad you think so! That sounds good, lol. Thanks! Here it is...finally. **

**Really Big Hat: I'll try my best! Thanks for the review!**

**xoxoclairexoxo16: I actually really enjoyed doing that part because of their reactions! Thank you! **

**AmuletSpade: It's fine. I know you did but sadly...we need to keep her...for now. Lol your random skits are always so funny even when they are short. Glad you thought so though! I was trying to think of a good mission and I knew in the series that Maurice was a spy but was against the KND (not REALLY against them though) so I thought I'd do something like that. Oh, and I figured it was you! The personality and different accent did and then the chainsaw kind of gave it away. hehe Thanks for the review! **

**Overlord-Flinx: Yeah, I wanted to add them in earlier but I forgot. I like to give some other people (Fanny/Patton and Sonya/Lee) at least SOME screen time especially since they don't get so much on the actual show itself. Hmm...I always wondered which one would win in a fight actually...haha but Patton does make more sense. I guess you'll just have to wait and see what I got in mind...Thank you for the review!**

**MaxandFang101: lol you should! That would be funny if people just randomly did that at certain places. Oh, and I did see it! Not the whole thing but some of it. It stinks though...why couldn't the royal wedding be in our living rooms? I guess that would be too complicated. Oh, and...we'll see...Thanks**

**Holyshizpickle: Haha if only she actually did... Cool! lol Thanks!**

**Randomnessgirl1: Let's hope so. Yeah, Starr is one of my friends OC's and my friend LOVES Hoagie...plus I felt bad that Hoagie would go to the dance alone so I used her...Thank you for the review!**

**Sweetness lover: Yes! Hehe I hate those guys. Thanks for the review!**

**FearofChicken13: Of course there is a next chapter! I've just been caught up in a lot to actually do it…Hmm…I do have something planned but we'll see. Here it is! Lol yeah, I heard that joke and I thought Kuki would do that. Thanks for the review and your patience! **

**To everyone: THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS EVERYONE! They make me so happy! :"D Also, THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVS, ALERTS, AND EVEN JUST READING MY STORY! YOU. ALL. ROCK! **

* * *

Chapter 31: A Promise Broken 

Today was the day. Not just any ordinary day, but the day that would change all of our lives forever. Tonight was, in fact, the dance.

Our hearts were racing, all of our thoughts swarming, and the things that we were sure of; became less evident as everything that we had known would change. We had no idea what was to come that night and we were unprepared for the consequences. All that we knew was: tonight was not going to be just another day in our lives…or so we thought.

We are getting way ahead of ourselves though. Let's go back to where it had all started…

* * *

**Saturday 10:55 A.M. **

**Time Till Dance: 0 Days, 8 Hours, 05 Minutes, and 41 Seconds.**

**Kuki's** **POV**

I narrowed my eyes as I tapped my fingers against the table.

_This is not going to be so easy. This has to be the most important mission I've ever done…The fate of the world rests in my hands. _

"I call the prize in the rainbow munchies!" I screamed as I snatched the beloved possession quickly.

Mushi tried to pull it from my clutches but she was not strong enough. I pulled it away from her with glee as I began to open it.

"That's not fair!" Mushi cried as my mom walked into the kitchen.

"Kuki…share with your sister," my mom spoke grimly as she poured herself some coffee.

"But it's a sticker."

"We can still share it," Mushi informed me as she pulled the sticker off, placed it on her shirt, and then handed me the back, "There," she smiled to herself.

I frowned then shook it off quickly, "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" She wondered as if very sincere.

I set my gaze at my shoes in nervousness, "Have you ever…loved someone that didn't love you back?"

She stared at me in silence then responded, "When I was younger I thought I did."

"What do you mean 'thought'?"

"The only guy that I ever truly loved was your father. Sometimes I thought I did have feelings for other guys but they were never real."

"How do you know when it's real?"

"You'll know," She explained as she sat down at the table.

I sighed sadly.

_What does she even mean? I mean, I did like Jaime once but I guess I never REALLY __**loved**__ him. I thought I maybe loved Wally but I doubt he even likes me back…Is this a real feeling? Am I really in love with my best friend? Not Abby but my best GUY friend. _

I contemplated a moment.

"What if…you love someone for real but…they don't like you?"

"You won't really know if he does unless you actually ask Wally," She gave a small, knowing smile as I stared blankly.

_How did she…?_

I blushed, "Uh, who said it was Wally?"

"No one, I just guessed," She spoke as she stalked into the living room.

_I won't actually know unless I ask him?_

I gazed down at my cereal in silence.

_Oh, boy…_

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

_Today was the day. Tonight is the school dance. It seems like only yesterday I had asked her to go with me, that we stopped being friends, that we had forgiven each other and put everything behind us, and that we almost kissed…Everything felt like it happened not so long ago but in reality…it was all in the time of two weeks. _

_Today was different from then. Things had changed. I felt more for Abby as much as I tried not to. I know she does not like me…She could not like me. I'm just her dorky, nerdy, and, lame friend…She's beautiful, cool, and a smart girl that I like…a lot. _

_I never thought I would have feelings for Abby but I did. Now she's going with…Steve…Danny's best friend who is probably a lot like Danny. A jerk. If only she knew…_

"Hoagie…"

_If only she knew about Steve or how I felt._

"Hoagie?"

_That I actually thought that kiss was-_

"HOAGIE!"

"Huh? What?" I glanced all about the room.

"Are you daydreaming again?"

I smiled sheepishly as I put my cell phone off speaker, "Yeah, sorry Starr. Yeah, it starts at seven o'clock tonight. You're supposed to wear a nice dress but nothing formal. Yes, you have to wear a dress! But-"

"Hoagie, your friend is here!" My mom called from downstairs.

I placed my palm over the speaker of my cell phone, "Okay, mom!"

I lifted my hand and put my ear to the phone again, "Look, I have to go. Okay, tell your brother I said 'hi', okay? See you tonight."

"Was that your girlfriend?"

I set my gaze up at my blond and naïve friend, "She's not my girlfriend, just a friend…and yeah, that was her."

Wally rolled his eyes as he leaned against my bed.

"So, what are you doing here?" I wondered.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I…need your help, mate."

_Help? Wally hardly ever asks for help except in like homework or something…_

"What with?" I raised my eyebrow questionably at him.

"It's about the dance and…Stacey."

"Are you still going with her after what she did?"

"I'm not sure…she did say Right made her which makes sense…then again, she could be a very great liar."

_True. Stacey can be sneaky and evil but so can Danny…_

"Do you even WANT to go with her?"

"Not-well, I dunno…"

_What does he mean he doesn't know?_

* * *

**Wally's POV**

_If I don't go with Stacey, I'll be dateless…not like I really wanted anyone other than Kuki though. BUT if I do go with Stacey then maybe I could do like she says…make Kuki jealous…but Kuki does not even like me so would going with Stacey do anything? Of course Kuki is going with Danny and Danny's planning on-no, I got to go so I can keep an eye on Kuki-I mean Danny…_

"Do you want to go with her?" Hoagie questioned me again.

I sighed deeply.

_I don't WANT to but I have to…_

"I guess I'll go with her."

"Was there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Yeah…what do they do at those cruddy dances?" I asked as if a tiny bit interested.

"They dance."

I rolled my green eyes.

_They are green right? I never really looked at my eyes closely. _

"Is that it?"

"They mingle, eat some, and that kind of stuff."

"So I don't have to dance?"

"Nope."

"Good."

He shook his head at me.

_What? Why is he always shaking his head at me? My teachers do that too…_

"How do they get dressed?"

"Wha?" He looked puzzled.

"What do they wear to these cruddy things?"

"Oh…I'd wear a nice suit but nothing TOO fancy…don't want people to think you're going to a wedding," Hoagie chuckled as I looked at him grimly.

"Why can't I just wear this?" I pointed at my hoodie and jeans that I was wearing.

"…Because this is not one of those casual dances, Wally. It's not prom but-"

"What's prom?"

"I'll tell you some other time. Just wear something nicer than casual."

I frowned irritably.

_Great, now I'm going to be stuck dancing and in a suit…with Stacey. I can't wait until this night is over…_

"Anything else you want to kill my small joy with?" I said sarcastically.

"No, that's it," he informed me with a small chuckle.

"Okay then. See yah tonight."

_The dance is going to be a nightmare and I just know it. _

* * *

**Patton's POV**

"You what? !" Her scream echoed throughout the entire household, piercing through both my Dad and my ears.

My dad gave a hefty smile as he patted my shoulder with pride, "That's great, son."

"No it's not!" My mom argued while having mixed feelings about it all, "There is no way I'm letting my Patty be the direct target for all those players."

"I'll be quarterback mom…and you know I'm strong and fast enough to out run all the others. There's no worry."

"No worry? ! How can you say there's no worry? You could get seriously injured! It was one thing to let you play that game but not enough to get yourself killed!"

I shook my head at my mother, "I wouldn't get killed."

My dad nodded in agreement then seemed to ignore everything my mom had protested and brought his full attention on me. The proud look that appeared on his face, his arm dangling over my shoulder made me feel so important.

He was always so proud when it came to sports and he envisioned me to even become a professional. Although I did not really want to go be a star, I never told my dad. I felt so admired and maybe when I had grown up, my dad would not push so hard and let me be who I wanted to be. I had hoped so.

"I'm very proud, Patton. You're going to be great in the next game."

My mom heaved an exasperating sigh while giving a stern yet frustrated look. She shook her head as she brought her hand over her forehead.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do it."

"What? !" Both my dad and I cried in unison.

My mom remained firm.

"But darling-"

"Don't you 'darling' me," my mom snapped some at my dad, "You're pushing him way too hard and he doesn't need to be doing it."

"But he's still been playing he's just going to be moving up."

"I-" My mom stopped in mid-sentence as she glanced at me, "Let's talk in the kitchen."

Both her and my dad walked into the kitchen as I pressed my ear near it.

_What are they talking about?_

"You're pushing him way too hard. This is too much to handle for someone his age-"

"I'm not pushing him that hard and besides that, he's old enough. He's pretty much a man by now and it's about time he uses his talents God has given him."

"I'm sure God wouldn't have wanted it THIS way though. He's juggling so many sports and I heard you aren't even letting him go to the school dance."

"He needs to train. It's just a stupid school dance and he'll get over it. He NEEDS to keep working. This is what he was meant to do."

"Fine. You want to keep him from a healthy lifestyle then do it, but I won't be responsible for it if he gets hurt!"

I removed my ear in thought.

_Sure, maybe it is a stupid dance but…not to Fanny. Maybe my mom does have a point…but how can she say I'll get hurt? I've been playing for so long already and I've been fine…Still, is she right or my dad? _

* * *

**Stacey's POV**

"A little more pink," I spoke as the woman gave me a mani/peti.

"Yes," The lady nodded as she went to the back of her desk.

I yawned some in boredom as I read over a magazine.

_Boring…Who cares about these stupid models on the cover? I'm more prettier than any of them…_

"Hey Stacey!" One of my best friends from school, Chelsea, called as she walked in, "I had NO idea you were getting your nails done here!"

I rolled my eyes, "Umm…I told you to meet me here so I wouldn't be seen with someone with bad nails."

"Oh yeah," She chuckled, "I guess I was making conversation or whatever."

_Whatever is right. She's such an airhead…why am I friends with her again?_

She sat in the chair next to me, "So, what's the news on Sanban and Beetles?"

"Last I heard from Tuki was that she was crying her eyes out at her shameful secrets," I snickered.

_What a loser that Snodban is. _

"You really got her good. So, what did Wally think?" Chelsea wondered in curiosity.

"He came up to me because the weasel squealed. He ACTUALLY threatened to not go to the dance with ME. Can you believe that?"

"What? He's crazy! Who wouldn't want to go with you? Like every guy in the school asked you to go with them and you're the most popular."

"I know right? Well, I knew he was bluffing anyways. He needs me and he knows it," I blew at my nails with a smirk.

_I could tell Chelsea loved to listen to me speak- I mean, who wouldn't? She was practically engulfed in hanging around me and listening to me … even though VICTORIA is my best friend and not her. She should just not even try. She's just wasting her time._

"How did he decide to keep you for a date?"

"Well, he didn't really say it but I know he's going to. All I did was-umm, you missed a spot!" I hissed at the woman who grunted, opening the nail polish once again.

I rolled my eyes, "It is so hard to go to good work these days…anyways, all I did was tell Wally that Danny blackmailed me to do those rumors."

"Right? But what does Mr. Right," She spoke in a happy daze, "Have to do with you?"

"He doesn't. I just needed a good lie that involved mister gorgeous and I knew they both had conflict so…," I chuckled, "He is so hot but so gullible and stupid…"

"So, you were the one that did the rumors?" Chelsea looked puzzled.

"Uh hello? Is there a brain in there?" I knocked on her head, "Of course it was me! You were there when I started them!"

"Oh yeah…"

I rolled my orbs at her stupidity.

_She is so stupid…_

"So how do you know Wally fell for it?"

I smirked, "Umm….because it's ME and he's naïve enough to fall for it. It is just a matter of time before-"

My cell phone began to ring as I picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hey Wally! You are? What time? Okay! See yah then! Thanks!"

I hung up with a devious smirk, "…And that is how the gorgeous girls get what they deserve."

Chelsea stared at me in silence but nodded.

_She's probably thinking of how she wishes she could be me…or maybe she's too stupid to think of anything…_

"Well, if you excuse me. I must go and get my dress from the cleaners. See yah stupid-I mean, Chelsea," I stood to my feet and started to walk out, "Oh, and Chelsea?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't wear any pink. I don't want us to have the same color dress…and no clashing! Well, see yah!" I cried with a proud smirk as she watched after me.

_Oh, she's SO jealous of me. _

The woman worker rolled her eyes, "Moutard..." **(French: Brat)**

I glanced her way with a smile, "I know I am..." I spoke as I walked out.

* * *

**Wally's POV**

I hung my phone up instantly with a groan.

_I'm going with Stacey…Greeaaat. _

I lay back on my bed in thought.

_The dance is tonight. I'm going with Stacey. Kuki's going with Danny. I might end up dancing a cruddy slow dance! I'm gonna have to wear a suit…_

"This dance is-"

"Wallabee!"

I propped myself up, "Yes, mom?" I frowned some with a whine.

My mom came into my room with a bright smile, "Are yah excited about tonight, my little Wallabee?"

_I wanted to just say "NO!" but then my mom will get involved and I don't want her asking me cruddy questions._

I just nodded slowly as she sat at the end of my bed.

"What's wrong?" She questioned me.

"Nothings wrong," I replied as if making her even more curious.

"Is it about Kuki, dearie?"

"No, it isn't about Kuki…," I lied, hoping she'd buy it.

_My mom knows me all too well and she has always seemed to know everything._

"Are you sure?"

"I said, it isn't about Kuki!" I screamed in defense.

Her eyes became angrier as she replied, "Don't you yell me at me, young man!" Fire flamed in her eyes.

"Y-Yes, mom."

"Good," Her exterior changed to happiness again as she looked at me, "Now what's wrong…?"

"I just don't want to go to this cruddy dance anymore," I frowned, "I wish there wasn't even ANY dance."

"Why do yah say that, dearie? Did something happen?"

_There was no way I was about to tell her everything…everything that had happened between Kuki and I and everything that had taken place the past two weeks. _

"No…I-uh just changed my mind about going…"

"Did yah tell your date you were going?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then you're going. You should go! It'll be great, Wallabee."

I frowned at the thought of Stacey and me dancing. Her trying to get close to me and maybe even-

"No, I'm canceling."

"You already said yes."

"But-"

"No 'but's. You're going and that's that! You hear me? !" Her eyes started to burn.

"Yes mom," I moaned irritably.

"Great. Now go take a shower."

"What? Why?"

"So you'll be clean for the dance."

"But mom…," I groaned as she sneaked a frown at me, placing her hands on her hips.

I sighed as I grabbed a towel, "Stupid dances," I muttered as I stalked to the bathroom.

My mom smiled, "See yah when you get out."

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

_Tonight is the night of all nights. The dance. _

"So, you guys think I should keep my hat and wear it to the dance?" Abby wondered as Kuki, she, and I talked on the visual chat.

When we couldn't leave out houses or when we just wanted to lay back we just talked on screen. It was better than phones, texting, or IM but it could never compare to seeing each other in real person. The dance was coming up soon so we figured we would talk briefly before having to get ready.

"I think it'll look a bit tacky," Kuki surmised while looking at Abby on the computer screen.

"I don't know…I think it goes with your dress pretty well, Abs. Do you want to wear it?" I asked.

"Abby wants to but Cree says that it wouldn't look right and I wanted to get you guys' opinions."

"If you want to wear it then you should wear it," I stated as if having my mind on other things.

I DID have my mind on other things.

_I wonder if Lizzie went ahead and asked Nigel? I wonder if he said yes…_

I bit my lip at the thought of Nigel going with Lizzie just because of her in the first place.

_What if they get together at the dance? _

My jealousy started to boil inside of me at the thought.

_How dare Lizzie even to dare ask him after everything that had happened? She was the one who broke his heart in the first place! Now she wants to get back together with him? She should have realized what she lost THEN…not now. Not now that we broke up…or I broke up with Nigel. Man, do I wish I could just-_

"Yeah, Abby'll wear her hat."

I smiled some, "Good."

"How do you guys think I should do my hair though? Up or down?" Kuki questioned us as clutched her hair high with her hand then released.

"I thought that one style you did at your last birthday was good," said Abby.

"Yeah, my mom helped me put it up in a bun and then put the sticks in it."

"You should do that one," I suggested to our oriental friend.

"You think? Okay then! I'll do that."

"So, how are you going to do your hair, Rachel?" Kuki asked me with a grin.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know…"

"We can help you decide if you want."

"Actually, I don't think I'm going...," I set my gaze downcast some as I fiddled with my shirt.

" WHAT? !" They both cried in shock as I stared at them.

"Why not, girl?" Abby asked.

"I just don't think I'm up for it," I sighed.

"…But you HAVE to! You can go alone if you want, Rachel. Abby and I have dates but we can still hang out with you," Kuki persuaded.

I shook my head slowly, "I'm really not in a mood to go to the dance."

_That was true. I did not want to go anymore. Not alone…I couldn't even imagine watching Lizzie and Nigel dance closely and laugh together. I just couldn't take it…but I wasn't about to tell them that. _

Kuki sighed, "But it won't be the same without you!"

"Yeah Rachel, you should still come anyways," Abby responded as they both looked at me.

I shook my head once again, "No thanks. I'll just stay here."

Finally, Kuki and Abby met defeat and accepted my refusal to go.

_I kind of wanted to go but I knew I'd just be another wheel and I wouldn't have any fun anyways…maybe next time. _

"I guess we'll just bring back some snacks and tell you about it later," Kuki sighed some.

I nodded, "Okay. I hope you guys have fun."

"Are you sure?" Kuki kept on the subject.

"Yeah. Just give me the 411 later, okay?"

"Okay, girl," Abby smiled, "You just have fun tonight yourself. That's an order."

"I thought I was the one to give orders?" I played around as Abby chuckled.

"Things change."

I nodded sadly.

_As much as I didn't want to think about it…things do change. We were no longer kids and we were in the teenager world…before we knew it, we'd be in the adult world. I was not looking forward to that._

I then signed off the chat.

* * *

**Fanny's POV **

I sneaked silently passed the living room-where my daddy had fallen asleep-tip toeing upstairs to my room.

The last thing I wanted was for my dad to see me. Once he saw me, he'd ask me questions about my so called boyfriend and I was not ready to tell him yet.

He was one of those very over protective dads. He was a great daddy but when it came to boys…not so much.

Now that my stupid brother squealed about Patton, things would not get pretty. ESPECIALLY if my dad found out it was Patton…he did not have good history with him since Patton was the one who would guard his cell and keep him seemingly behaved. My only hope was that my dad would not recognize Patton and would not be so overprotective.

I always hated guys, but Patton changed my thoughts on that.

I closed my room door quietly as I turned around, tripping on a rainbow monkey loudly.

I bit my lip.

_I hope my dad did not hear that._

I glanced out my door to see him still asleep. I shut it quickly as I stepped over the rainbow monkey.

"I just need to be super quiet and-YEOW!" I stubbed my toe on a bowling ball, "WHY DO I EVEN HAVE THAT IN HERE! ?"

My eyes widened as toned my voice down. I waited for a sound from my dad but all I heard was silence.

"Phew…"

"Fanny? Is that you up there?"

"Oh crud," I whispered.

I had left my house early this morning after I woke up to avoid him…I guess that was pointless.

I began to hear footsteps coming up the stairs, pounding hard against the wooden steps.

He opened my door and stared down at me.

"Hi Daddy," I smiled.

He said not a word for a moment. Everything was silent.

"About what your brother said yesterday, is it true?" He wondered.

I gulped.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you'd get mad…"

"Who is he?"

I bit my lower lip nervously.

"Well?"

_Think Fanny, think._

"His name is uh," I glanced at my bed then my TV that was on a commercial, "Justin Bedside…"

He stared me down, "Well, I'd like to meet this Justin when he ever comes over."

"So would I…," I muttered under my breath with a nod, "Uh, will do, daddy."

He then walked out of the room as I sighed, glancing at my TV.

_What was I thinking? Now I'm lying to my dad and he thinks Patton is Justin Bedside…at least he isn't coming over tonight when I go to the dance...apart of me wishes he was though…_

I sighed.

_Time to get ready._

* * *

**Virginia's POV**

"Do I know you?"

The tall, brunette with brown eyes shook her head, "No, but I know you guys," she fixed her simple white dress as she glanced at me. **(OddSakura)**

"What do you want exactly?" I leaned against my front door way as I looked at her.

_Who is this girl? Where did she come from?_

"I want you to go with Bartie to the school dance," she stated.

"Bartie and me? Why?"

"Because…" She trailed as she stared at me.

"I can't. I'm watching my little sister. That's why I couldn't go."

"I'll get someone to watch her," She said rather quickly.

"How?"

"We have connections."

"Who's we?"

_This girl is really-_

"Please just go with him."

"I can't."

"PLEASE?"

I shook my head.

"PLEEEEAAAASE? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PL-"

"Fine," I gave in, "But how do you even know Bartie would want to go with me?"

She smirked as she gave a whistle. I glanced her way and Bartie stepped out of the bushes in a nice suit.

"Bartie?"

He smiled sheepishly as he stepped forward, "Hi V."

"What are you doing here?"

He motioned his head towards the girl as I nodded with a smile. '

"So, are you coming?" He wondered, raising his eyebrow.

I nodded quickly, "Sure, just let me get dressed."

The girl smirked to herself as she called someone on a cell phone, "It's done! Can you bring someone over to watch her sister? Thanks," She hung up with satisfaction, "Time to go to the dance…" She walked off.

I then ran up to my room to get ready.

_I can't believe I'm going to the dance._

* * *

**No POV**

Kuki straightened her dress as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her green dress that resembled the color of her cherished sweater appeared beautiful as the glittered flowers on the bottom of it sparkled in the light.

Kuki beamed to herself with pure excitement. She could not wait until the gang arrived to leave to the dance.

* * *

Abby smiled warmly as she tied the supposed straps around her neck. The thick, red line around her waist complimented her trade mark cap she placed on top of her ebony locks.

She was not looking forward to going to the dance with Steve but she was somewhat eager to attend the dance; for she knew something unforgettable was going to happen.

* * *

Rachel sighed to herself as she lay on her bed, eating popcorn to cover up the sadness and disappointment of the night.

She wanted to go to the dance but at the same time, she could not imagine actually going.

* * *

Stacey admired herself in her mirror with a devious smirk. Her pink dress flattered her figure and beauty (yet ugly inner beauty) just right, hugging her in the right places and making her look stunning compared to others.

She was pumped for the dance and she could not wait to spend it with Wally…and crush any spirit that Kuki had left.

* * *

**Hoagie's POV**

_Oh yeah, Hoagie Gilligan, you are on fire tonight. _

I smirked as I situated my tux just right.

Sure, the tuxedo looked lame but it was the best I could get and my favorite color IS blue.

"How do I look?" I glanced at Tommy.

He examined me which made me a bit nervous.

"Good," He gave me a thumb up.

"Thanks Tommy."

"THE Tommy and you're welcome. Who are you going with anyway? Abby?"

_The question tugged at my heart at the thought. I wish it was still Abby but…_

"No, it's just my friend. I'm meeting up with her at the dance. I'm going to leave pretty soon to pick up Danny, Stacey, Kuki, Wally, Abby, and just…other people."

"Who are Stacey and Danny?"

"Long story," I spoke so I did not have to explain.

The truth was, it was a long story and I did not have time to tell nor try to remember every detail. It would just remind me on how I blew it with Abby and now she's going with that Steve guy.

I glanced at my watch with wide eyes, "I have to go!"

I ran hastily down the stairs and out the door, jumping into our family van. I frowned instantly.

"Mom, it's time to go!"

_I'm so close to having a license and I already KNOW how to drive from Kids Next Door stuff. Unfortunately, my mom insists on driving us there… _

My mom stepped into the car and backed out, "Well, don't you look handsome. Maybe we could take some pictures-"

"Yeah mom, just drive to Wally's house first."

* * *

**Wally's POV**

"Now, my little marsupial, stay still," my mom commanded me as she tied one of my dad's orange ties around my neck.

I whined, "…But mom, I don't want to wear a cruddy tie! It'll kill me!"

"Awe relax sweetie, it's almost on," She straitened it with a smile, "There."

I frowned. "I hate cruddy ties…I look like I'm getting married or something!" I argued.

"Let me look at you," She ignored me as she stepped back to get a better view.

I was wearing jeans, a black suit jacket, a white undershirt, and an orange tie.

_Man, cruddy mom making me wear these things and taking a shower…_

"Perfect…except-"

_EXCEPT: the word that ruined perfect_

She got a comb, rinsing it with water than combing over my hair.

"There," She smiled.

I frowned.

"You look so handsome, Wallabee, where's a camera?"

_I was afraid of this. That is why I broke every single camera in the house._

I smirked.

"Here we are," she pulled out a camera from her purse as my face dropped.

…_Except that one…_

"Say cheese," She grinned as she took the picture.

My face stayed expressionless except maybe a hint of frustration as she flashed the camera in my face, making me almost blind.

-BEEP!-

"That's Mrs. Gilligan's car! Bye mom," I raced down the stairs.

"Have fun!" She called after me as I leaped into the Gilligan car.

I glanced at Hoagie as he stared at me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" We both laughed at one another.

"Y-Your suit!" I shouted between laughs.

"Your hair!" Hoagie laughed.

"Hey!" We both frowned in unison.

"I think your hair looks nice," Mrs. Gilligan complimented as she drove.

_Great. Another mom likes my hair…that is perfect._

I ruffled my hair up with my hands with a smile, "That's better. Sorry you can't fix your tux," I remarked with a chuckle.

"Hardy har har!" Hoagie cried, "At least I'm going with someone I can tolerate to the dance."

I was silent as he smirked.

_To-No, uh tu-man, how do yah spell it? Toshe...Whatever, I'm not going to say it out loud anyways. _

"Bob," I smirked.

"BOOOOOBBBBBB!" He cried some as we drove.

_Point one for Beetles. _

* * *

**Abby's POV**

-BEEP!-

"Looks like that's Abby's ride," I spoke to myself as I stood to my feet.

_I wasn't used to wearing dresses like these all too often. I'd usually wear like a suit to the dance or something, but Kuki insisted on me buying it. _

I sneaked a look into the mirror with a smile and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing."

I walked down the stairs carefully since I was wearing such a nice dress. Once I got to the bottom I opened the door to see…Hoagie.

He smiled sheepishly with a blush overtaking his features as he had his fist frozen in the air. Abby guesses he was just about to knock whenever she opened the door.

"Heh I wasn't sure if you were coming and-"He stared at me for a moment with a cheesy smile, "W-wow. You look-look…very pretty," He cleared his throat, "Abby…"

I blushed at those words. Luckily, he did not notice since I was wearing my cap.

"Thanks. You look very nice yourself.

He chuckled goofily, "Thanks."

I could hear snickering coming from the van as Hoagie blushed a bit more.

"Right. The car…"

Wally stared at Hoagie while he got into the car. Danny, who was sitting in the very back seat, snickered.

"What a loser…" he muttered as I glared to myself.

_He's not a loser. Fool._

Wally frowned to himself, trying not to make any eye contact with Danny.

I buckled up as we headed to pick up Stacey and Kuki.

Steve was going to meet us at the dance and Danny wanted to see Kuki first hand while Stacey…Abby thinks she just doesn't want Kuki alone with Wally in the same car.

"Okay, turn here," Hoagie guided his mom as she parked and honked the horn.

Wally tapped his finger impatiently against his leg.

"Just relax, baby," I reassured him as he stopped his tapping.

Stacey came out in her gorgeous pink dress with matching nails and purse then got into the car next to Wally, "So, what do you think?"

"Umm," Wally had other things on his mind, "Nice."

That was not what she was looking for.

She frowned, "That's it?"

"Wow," Danny studied her, "You look stunning," he said in awe as she smirked with pride.

"I know," she replied as Wally rolled his eyes.

_Wow…this is going to be a long night…_

* * *

**No** **POV**

"Kuki, your friends are here!" Mushi called from downstairs.

"Already? !" I panicked, "Uh…tell them just a minute!" Kuki cried as she quickly finished my hair.

-5 MINUTES LATER-

By then, everyone had gotten a bit sick of waiting in the car so they stayed downstairs in her living room.

_What a dump_, Stacey thought to herself.

"What's taking her so long?" Stacey whined, "We're going to be late!"

"Chill girl, we still have plenty of time," Abby told her.

"Humph!"

Abby rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Kuki gulped, "I'm ready," She came down the stairs slowly.

Wally glanced at Kuki in awe as she smiled, making her way down the stairs.

"Wow," Wally and Danny spoke.

Wally walked over to Kuki.

"What do you think?" Kuki wondered shyly.

"Kuki, you look-"

"Gorgeous!" Danny interrupted Wally's daze and sentence, "I mean, you look amazing," He smirked as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

Wally growled under his breath, wanting to beat at Danny at that moment.

Kuki blushed at Danny, "Thanks. You look pretty amazing yourself."

"I know," he smirked.

Stacey's blood started to boil as she took notice of the way Wally was looking at Kuki. She stepped in front of Wally with a smile.

"How do I look, Wally?"

Wally could not help but keep his full attention on Danny and Kuki.

"Wally?"

"Oh, uh…horrible…"

Stacey gasped, "What?"

"I-I mean, adorable…"

Her smile returned, "Thanks, I know I am," She still could not help but frown though while seeing Wally stare at them.

"Okay, come on guys!" Hoagie called, "Let's go ahead and get to the dance!"

"What about Nigel?" Kuki questioned as she looked for a bald head.

"Oh, he's not going," said Wally.

Both Abby and Kuki's eyes widened, "What? Why? !"

"He wasn't up for it."

"I thought Lizzie asked him," Kuki said with surprise.

Wally nodded, "She did but he said no. Can you blame him? Who would want to go with Kissy Lizzie anyways," He gagged.

Kuki and Abby glanced at one another in thought.

* * *

**Nigel's POV**

I took a sip of my root beer as I sat at the bar in Lime Ricky's, drowning my sorrows with soda.

"What's wrong, Nigel?" Sam came up to me in wonder.

Sam was not Lime Ricky or his name would BE Lime Ricky…Sam is Lime Ricky's younger brother who took charge after Lime Ricky got decommissioned.

Sam was a nice boy about 11 almost 12 years of age, but he talked like he was older…didn't most kids nowadays though? …Except he talked more like a dad then a teenager…and he was smart for his age as well.

"Why aren't you at that dance at your school?" He asked as he poured me another root beer.

I sighed, "I didn't feel like going…not with anyone except…" I trailed in mid-sentence but that's all Sam needed to hear.

"Rachel. You mean you guys are still broken up?" He handed me the root beer.

I nodded as I took another sip, "She's my friend but…that's all."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You know, I always thought-" He stopped.

"What? You thought what?"

He shook his head as I gave a puzzled look.

"I always thought that you and Rachel would always be together."

Always is a strong word.

"Why did you think that?"

"The way I saw you guys together…the way I saw her look at you and the way I saw you look at her. It was love…"

It hit me like an ice cream truck.

I glanced at him, "What did you say?"

"It was love. You guys seemed so perfect together…"

There it was again. I set my gaze down at the metal bracelet in the palm of my hand. My face became determined as I clutched the bracelet in my hand and stood to my feet.

"Thanks Sam!" I cried as I ran out the door.

"...What did I say?" Sam asked in confusion.

* * *

**No POV**

"Are we having a Kodiak moment?" Stacey asked Wally.

"Wha?"

"Isn't this car like a Kodiak?"

Wally planted his palm to his face as he shook his head.

"Did I mention you and I look very awesome tonight?" Danny smirked as Kuki giggled.

"I think so, but thanks."

Wally narrowed his eyes at Danny as Danny winked at him.

Wally started to burn a hole in Danny with his glare.

"Uh…Stacey, you look very uh," Wally examined her some, "Clean and…pretty…"

"Thanks," Stacey smirked to herself and over at Kuki.

Kuki started to steam some from jealousy.

"_Ooh, that Stacey!" _Kuki cried in her thoughts.

Abby and Hoagie looked at one another, "Tonight is going to be a long and interesting night," said Abby and Hoagie nodded.

Danny checked his "perfect" teeth in the car window as the van came to a stop.

"We're here!" Mrs. Gilligan shouted, "Have fun!"

Hoagie raced out the car before his mom could even suggest taking pictures. Everyone else got out casually as Mrs. Gilligan drove off.

"Come on gorgeous, let's get in there!" Danny grabbed Kuki's hand and ran inside.

"Uhh-Okay!" She answered as they fled into the dance.

"Hey, uh Stacey, let's get inside," Wally said as he grabbed Stacey's hand and started to drag her some.

Abby shook her head at them.

"You ready to go?" Hoagie wondered.

"Let's do this, baby," Abby exclaimed as Hoagie and she walked in.

* * *

The dance was everything Kuki thought it would be, especially since she has been to some before.

There were many lights, food, dancing, people, and music. It seemed perfect in Kuki's violet eyes.

"What is that girl doing?" Stacey questioned.

Wally chuckled, "That's what most people call…the jerk."

"Needs a new name," Stacey yawned.

Kuki watched as the girl did the jerk in the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm cool like that," she said as she continued to dance. **(yougotburned)**

One guy tried to copy what she was doing but ended up in a garbage can.

Wally snickered.

"How do they do that stupid dance?" Stacey asked as she watched.

"Like this," Wally did it quickly for her then stopped himself.

Kuki giggled as he did so.

Wally blushed some.

"Very good Wally," Stacey squealed as she held onto his arm.

"Uh…thanks…," He tried prying her off of himself.

A girl then came up to them all, "Hello," she said. **(Rachpop15)**

Stacey rolled her eyes, "You're such a-"

"Not you," She answered as she walked off.

Stacey gasped angrily, "How rude!"

Kuki smiled some as Wally snickered a bit.

Hoagie took notice of a red haired girl with blue eyes and pale skin, wearing a pretty blue dress. She was near the punch, asking Miss Decker something.

"Hey, can you make me a sandwich?" She asked Miss Decker. **(CodeLyokoIsTheBest)**

Miss Decker frowned, "No."

Hoagie shook his head sadly then glanced out at where the food was at to see a brown haired girl wearing: a red, strapless cocktail dress with some black panty hoes, and black boots that have some silver on the zipper that reach her knees. She had slightly curled hair, but mostly straightened, and she had red lip stick, black eye shadow, some skin colored blush on, some silver skull-shaped earrings, and a silver necklace with a silver 'S' and 'A' on it with red and black gems in the letters.

Hoagie stared from a distance at her in awe. He walked up to her slowly as the girl turned to him, brown eyes shining from the lights.

"Hey."

"Hi," she replied rather grimly.

"You're in a dress?"

"Nooo really?" She said sarcastically.

"I t-thought you weren't going to wear a dress, Starr."

Starr frowned to herself as Hoagie gawked some.

"Wait, was it your brother?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded a bit irritably, "Yup. I don't know why he wants me to be more girly... I hate this kinda stuff..." She crossed her arms.

"...But you look so-"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't. Say it."

Hoagie nodded as Abby stalked over to them. "Hey Abby, I'd like you to meet my friend Starr."

Starr nodded toward Abby in a greeting manner, "Hi."

Abby glanced at her for a moment then nodded back, "Hey."

Hoagie looked from one girl to the next, "So Starr, how are-"

"Hi!" a girl ran over to them all, "You guys want to join my conga line?" **(MaxandFang101)**

Hoagie chuckled nervously, "Uh no-" before he could answer the girl grabbed hold of his arm and began to form and conga line with him.

Hoagie shot his head back at Abby and Starr, "Help," he mouthed.

Both Abby and Starr formed amusing smirks on their faces as they watched Hoagie with the girl.

"You guys ready to ready to have fun tonight! ?" The very gorgeous and talented singer of the fantastic alternative rock band yelled from the microphone. **(Stives117)**

Some of the crowd cheered as others did not reply.

Immediately, they started to sing and, as if on cue, everyone walked over to the dance floor.

"Ooh, I love this song!" A girl with ash brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin exclaimed as she ran to the dance floor. **(Savannahknd)**

Another girl with wavy, two layered brown hair and chocolate eyes wearing a pinkish red dress danced to the beat some as she sipped some punch, "I wish this dance could just skip to the part where everyone makes up…" **(MusicLover3212)**

"Shh!" I whispered as I glanced around diligently, "You know nothing!" I cried as I walked off.

She stared after me quizzically then shrugged it off.

This was a weird dance. _Anything_ could happen.

* * *

Rachel stuffed her hand into the bowl of popcorn, grasping a hand full to put in her mouth.

She sighed some, "What a fun weekend…" she said sarcastically to herself as she began to chew.

A shadow overcame her window as she continued to watch television. She spot a glimpse of it at the corner of her eye and looked at it instantly. Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned as he came forward from outside her window.

Nigel stood there silently as she stared at him in surprise.

"Shouldn't you be at the dance with Lizzie?" She frowned some at him.

He shook his head.

"Why not?" She cocked her brow at him.

"I told her no."

"Why?"

He stalked closer to her bedside, "Because I didn't want to go to the dance with anyone else…but you."

Rachel was speechless. She could hardly find the right words to say as he stayed some distance away.

"I have to go," She stood to her feet as she made her way to the door.

Nigel hastily jumped over her bed and took hold of her arm.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Rachel shouted as he did not let go.

"No. For once in your life will you just listen to me, Rach," He spoke as he looked into her twinkling brown eyes.

She stopped struggling as she looked at him, "Fine…"

"All this time I've been saying I want you back. That it wasn't me that kissed Lizzie and that she kissed me-"

"How can I believe that?"

"Faith. Faith in me…and in our relationship…Rachel, I can't live without you."

Rachel's heart began to sink, "Nigel, I can't-I have to go-," She headed towards to door.

"Right behind you."

She whipped her head back at him, "What?"

"That was one of the first things you said when we first met."

"How could you remember that?"

"I wouldn't if I did not care. I don't even remember the first thing Lizzie said was…maybe 'pay attention' or something…The point is, I'd be willing to risk anything for you, Rachel. You mean everything to me. How can you say you can't? Can't what?"

Rachel eyes began to water some as Nigel held her hand, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"_What_?" He asked again.

"I don't want what happened to my parents to happen to us. I don't want to feel in love and then the next day, get a divorce and feel devastated."

"Is that what this is about? You think I could break your heart or you could break mine?"

She turned her head from him and whispered, "I promised myself I wouldn't get with another guy again…"

"Rachel, you're worth everything to me. I'd never hurt you…Even if we did not work out, the years we have now. Together. THAT is what I'll cherish…always. I'd never trade any of it because I know they'd be the best years of my life. I love you…"

She then set her eyes on his, "I love you too…" Her face began to form a smile.

"Please Rachel, just give us another chance…I promise you that we won't be like your parents-"

Rachel cut him off as she planted her lips with his. She kissed him with every feeling and everything that had happened in the last two weeks all together in one passionate kiss.

Nigel's eyes grew as he seemed to be caught off guard. He then kissed her back with all the emotions he had inside of him, wrapping his arms around her waist as she dangled hers' around his neck.

A satisfied but teasing smirk appeared on the face of a brunette girl with glasses, hiding in the shadows of the tree in front of Rachel's window, "Yes!" She yelled but whispered as she watched the, broken but now together again, couple. **(arissaprincess321)**

When they finally parted, Nigel slipped the bracelet back on Rachel's wrist as she smiled brightly.

"So, now what?" Rachel asked him.

"Would you still want to go to the dance? It just started not too long ago…"

Rachel smiled with excitement, "Sure, just let me change... Out of the room, Soldier!"

Nigel chuckled at her as he walked out of the room.

Rachel grinned to herself in a daze, "I guess I broke my promise..."

Tonight was going better than she ever would have dreamed.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"You sure about this?"

"It's full proof. I'll be with gorgeous in no time while Beetles is a bit…distracted."

A devilish smirk formed upon my face as Steve gave a nod.

"How do you know it'll work?"

"It'll work. When it does…I'll have Kuki all to myself…"

"Oh yeah dude!" Steve and I fist bumped.

_I'm so looking forward to later tonight…and Beetles won't be able to stop me. _

* * *

**AAAAAANNNNDDD that concludes this chapter! I know some of you noticed you weren't in it but I could only fit some of the one's that went right with the chapter and the rest will be in the next chapter! I PROMISE! But for those who still want to be in chapters-and still havent been done yet or mentioned what you want to do-you are welcome to still be in it! ...Now I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I have to say, when I read it over it seemed like TWO chapters to me...very long. I was thinking about doing some songs so if you guys have any suggestions, let me know! Thanks! **

**Now PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I like to know what you think and how to improve! Until next time... XD**

**Kuki: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That was so sweet!**

**Wally: *gags* **

**Kuki: *frowns***

**Wally: whot? Nigel and Rachel kissing and making up was-blech!**

**Kuki: Was not! It was sweet!**

**Wally: Was too!**

**Kuki: WAS NOT! **

**Wally: Well, don't expect me to ever act like that! Not with anyone!**

**Kuki: Grr! *pushes him down and walks away***

**Wally: what did I say? And why did that seem so familiar?**

**Hoagie: Dejavu?**

**Wally: Bless you, Hoagie! *hands him a tissue***

**Hoagie: *stares at it***

**Abby: *rolls eyes* You are so "special".**

**Wally: *is confused* Thank...you?**

**Abby: *facepalm***

**Hoagie: That reminds me of a jo-**

**Abby: Don't start. *covers his mouth***

**Hoagie: *frowns and says something***

**Abby: what? *moves her hand***

**Hoagie: Why does your hand taste like chilidog?**

**Abby: cuz Abby ate one.**

**Hoagie: WITHOUT ME?**

**Abby: I was in a hurry.**

**Kuki: Hey, thanks for the chilidog Abs!**

**Wally: yeah, thanks!**

**Nigel: *nods***

**Rachel: *eats hers'* yhum.**

**Bartie: *licks his lips***

**Patton: That was good...**

**Fanny: Yup.**

**Lee: *burps***

**Sonya: *finishes hers'***

**Virginia: I'm full.**

**Father: That was pretty good...**

**Hoagie: O.O You gave Everyone and even FATHER one but not me?**

**Abby: You should have asked.**

**Hoagie: WHY? ! ? ! **

**Wally: Bob.**

**Hoagie: BOOOOOBBBBBB! *CRIES***

**Abby: *frowns***

**Wally: whot? It's funny! **

**Abby: Kuki.**

**Wally: KUUUUKKKKIIII!**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**

**Kuki: WHAAAAAATTTT? *glances around* hello? **


	32. Chapter 32:What Is Truly Important

**Disclaimer: If I owned it would I have said I did not in 31 other chapters?**

**Author's Note: HELLO PEOPLES! Yes, I am back with another chapter! WOO HOO! Sadly, the end is getting VERY near...so sad... **

**In other news, Tv...pillows...tacos...pudding...**

* * *

**REVIEWS...**

**yougotburned: I'm glad you enjoyed your part! Thanks for the review! **

**FearofChicken13: lol okay, you can be in this chapter! Thank you for the review!**

**numbuh310alltheway: Yeah, I think it is because I did ****TONS**** of Stacey in the chapter plus I make her worse when Danny is pretty bad himself. I agree though, moutard all the way! I think his POV was my favorite to do but not sure why. I guess he is just interesting. Aww and I know! They are FINALLY back together and I liked writing that part. Anyways, I HATE computers. They are so stupid to us. Thank you so very much for all the compliments mi amigo! LOVE YAH! **

**unknown: Sorry, I just needed a good ending. Aww thanks! I enjoyed writing that part.**

**yougotrejected: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest: I'm very happy that it made you feel better! You are welcome. Anyways, it is about time they are together, right? Oh, and thanks!**

**DepthCharge2030: You are? That's awesome! Thanks for the review!**

**Coolgirl1998: Thanks! Yes, they are now finally back together!**

**arissaprincess321: It is about time huh? They are very sweet together...and one of my favorite couples! Life really is good. Thanks for the review! **

**OddSakura: Yes, so sweet! I'm happy that you liked your part! He is very awesome. Thank you!**

**Sweetness ninja: Okay, I am! Glad you think so! Thank you!**

**Really Big Hat: I am too! They are very sweet together. Thanks for the review!**

**SeafoamPurpleCurtains: Well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY to you! Thanks for the ideas and the review! : D**

**DoarfthXx: Thanks!**

**IAmAverage: Aww thanks! Here's the chapter!  
**

**AmuletSpade: I know! Yeah, both Nigel and she can be very stubborn and that can be rather annoying. I hope what I had you do in this chapter was good and you like it! Thanks for the review!**

**Littlemissfg: I'm glad you think so! I hope you like your part in this chapter! Thanks!**

**ImmortalDarkPassion: Aww thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Some of it will probably be in next chapter though. : D**

**KNDnumbuh007: Honestly, I do too. I am glad they are too I had a lot of fun writing that part. The fluffy goodness! Oh, but remember when I said that there are 2 chapters plus 2 bonus? Yeah, you'll most likely be in the next chapter…Sorry, but think of it this way…Saving the best for last. ; ) Thanks btw!**

**RidingtheRoughWaters: Lol that was a funny and awesome skit! I like Rachel's reactions! Loved it! Thanks for the review!**

**MusicLover3212: Computers never work right! They frustrate me too much. Anyways, I'm glad you loved your part! And yeah, it is going to be sad once it ends… :' ( Thank you for the review!**

**Imasmurf93: Awe okay, yeah…I didn't know that. But I'll just change it then. I agree and they really are! Thank you for the review btw!**

**Think Purple 54: MWUAHAHA! That would totally be awesome and hilarious! Lol who knows? Well, except me… Thanks for all the review! I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

**CartoonLover999: I am too! It is about time. Lol and okay! It makes you wonder what Wally can do…Thank you for the review!**

**Numbah435spiritsong: Thank you so much! Yeah, I wanted to at least put SOME of 23/35 and 83/84 in there! **

**Savannahknd: It's fine. I'm late in reviewing stories too and any review is better than none! Aww thanks! I am VERY happy that you liked the chapter! Your review just made me smile. And I actually acted like that too while I was writing it! All I have to say is FINALLY.**

**To everyone: ****THANKS FOR ****ALL**** THE GREAT REVIEWS EVERYONE! They make me so happy! : D Also, THANKS FOR ****ALL**** THE ****FAVS****, ALERTS, ****AND**** EVEN ****JUST ****READING**** MY STORY! YOU GUYS ****ARE**** AWESOME!  
**

**Special thanks goes to: _IAmAverage_, _Numbuh310alltheway_, and _SeafoamPurpleCurtains_ for all the song ideas! Thank you so much and not all the songs will be in this chapter, some will be in the next!**

* * *

Chapter 32: What is Truly Important

The thunder's roaring increased as thin bolts of light flashed in the sky. A storm was starting to pick up but no rain was pouring. Not yet. The sky overcame with darkness as clouds covered the night sky. The wind whistled through the trees as the thunder pounded, and a school dance was going on.

"Wow! This food is amazing!" Hoagie exclaimed with much enthusiasm as he ate.

Starr rolled her eyes.

"I guess what they say is true. The way to a guy's heart is through his stomach," Abby smirked.

"Very funny," Hoagie spoke with hidden sarcasm.

"Hey y'all, what's up?" a short girl with long, dark-brown hair asked as she came up to the group of friends. **(RidingtheRoughWaters)**

Wally, Hoagie, Abby, and Kuki set their eyes on her.

Wally cocked his brow at the girl, "Uh okay…"

"Having fun," Kuki smiled as she took a sip of punch.

"Cool! Hope y'all have a good time! Laterz!" She cried as she walked away.

"Who was that?" Wally whispered over to Abby as she rolled her eyes.

He scratched his head in confusion then glanced all about the filled room.

"Yeah, he and I are going to watch Doctor Time Space later on," **Randomnessgirl1 **explained.

"Cool," **yougotrejected **smiled**.**

"What's going on over there?" **Sweetness ninja **questioned as she joined the crowd of students once again.

"Who the crud is it this time?" Wally wondered as he glanced over the crowd.

A girl with medium length light-brown haired, blue eyes, freckles, and pale skin wearing a short purple dress with a lime green belt just under the chest danced awesomely as many watched in awe and cheers. **(IAmAverage)**

"Ooh wee baby, she's good," Abby watched in amazement.

Stacey yawned obnoxiously, "Not THAT good."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I mean-," He started to laugh, "She is a girl."

Kuki turned her attention to Danny, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean, gorgeous. Girls can dance but not as well as guys. Guys aren't afraid to get hurt or messy or even break a nail," He snickered.

Kuki frowned at that sexist comment but decided not to reply to that, "I still say she's awesome!" She beamed to herself.

Danny shrugged as he grabbed more punch.

"Ohmygoodness!" **KNDNumbuh25 **A.K.A. Alycia squealed as she sped over to Hoagie.

Hoagie looked at her in a puzzled manner and chuckled nervously, "Uh…hi."

"Hoagie, I love you! I'm your BIGGEST fan! I'm president of your fan club!"

"I/he have/has a fan club?" Hoagie, Abby, and Wally asked in surprise.

She nodded, "Yes, and you are my favorite!"

"He is?" Wally stared at the girl in shock.

"I am?" Hoagie looked at her equally shocked.

"Yeah, you are awesome and funny and not as nerdy as everyone says!"

Hoagie smirked over at Abby and Starr, who both rolled their eyes.

Hoagie wiped a tear from his eye, "It's nice to feel appreciated."

Wally was still speechless as to why this girl thought HOAGIE was the best, "Are you sure it's Hoagie?"

"Not everyone can be a Wally fan, Wally," Kuki remarked as she turned her attention to Hoagie.

Wally crossed his arms after what Kuki had spoken.

"IMA THROW BREAD AT YOU!" shouted a girl with grey eyes and dark brown hair as she threw random bread at Wally's head. **(CheshirePhantom)**

"Oww!" Wally rubbed his head with a glare.

Cheshire ran over to Kuki and Wally, placing her arms over their shoulders.

"Aww you guys would be SOOO cute together! I think you guys would be PERFECT together!" She rambled on as Kuki and Wally's faces turned a shade of red.

_Where did all these girls come from? I've never noticed them at our school…_ Wally thought to himself.

Stacey steamed as she pulled Wally away from Cheshire. Stacey glared evilly at her as she turned her back with Wally.

Wally was thankful for Stacey for once. He could not even imagine how long he could have been with that girl as she made Kuki and him feel awkward…or at least him.

* * *

"You guys ready to dance to some awesome music tonight?" **Imasmurf93 **(the DJ)questioned into the microphone as she turned up the volume for the music.

"And that's how I scored the winning touch down," Danny smirked as he gloated about all his football stories.

"That's cool!" exclaimed Kuki as the music for "Evacuate the Dance Floor" By: Cascada started to play, "Ooh, I like this song!"

"Care to dance?" Danny suggested as Kuki nodded excitedly.

He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled Kuki to the dance floor, starting to dance.

Wally could not help but snicker, "He dances like a chimp…"

"Wally," Stacey batted her eyelashes, "Want to dance?"

"Eh, I'm not really-" before he could even finish his sentence Stacey dragged him to the dance floor and began to move back and forth, trying to flaunt herself a bit.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected  
by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the  
music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club!)_  
_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_(Everybody in the club!)_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

Wally was usually a fantastic dancer but never really showed it, unless he was with Kuki. He mostly just danced along with it some as he kept staring off at Kuki and Danny with somewhat of a glare.

He needed to keep an eye on them just incase Danny pulled a fast one.

Kuki danced like normal with Danny. Smiling and giggling as she moved to the music. She glanced once or twice at Wally and Stacey with a frown but every time she looked, Wally would turn his gaze to Stacey and pretend they were having a good time.

_ Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track_  
_That got __everybody in the club going mad_  
_So everybody in the back get your back up on __the wall_  
_And just shake that thang_  
_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_  
_Let me __see you work that thing_  
_Now drop it down low, low_  
_Let me see you take it __to the dancefloor, yo_

_(Everybody in the club!)  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
(Everybody in the club!)  
I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Stop, this beat is killing me _

_Hey Dr.__ DJ let the music take me underground_

Stacey pulled Wally's ear to her as they continued to dance, "Yah know, I bet Kuki would get seriously jealous…"

"How?" He whispered back as she smirked.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
__Hey Dr.__ DJ let the music take me underground_

Kuki turned her attention to Wally and went wide eyed as she saw him. Spinning on the floor and dancing almost like a professional. Stacey was clapping for him as Kuki's blood boiled from her.

_Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this  
place right down to the ground_

Once the song had finished, Wally made his way back and grabbed some punch, gulping it down as Stacey admired him closely.

"That was great, Wally!" Kuki cried, beaming to herself as she walked over to him.

Danny frowned to himself, "My grandma could do better," he spat with jealousy.

Some people might have glared or said something back to Danny, but Wally didn't. He just enjoyed Danny's jealous comments and smirked deviously to himself.

"You're grandma must be awesome then," Wally took another gulp of punch as Danny clenched his fist.

* * *

A short girl with boy-cut brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses smirked venomously to herself as she came closer to Stacey with a chainsaw. (**Amulet Spade)**

She cackled silently as she got closer.

"Hey, what are you doing with that?" Ms. Decker frowned at her.

She glanced at her and hid the chainsaw behind her back, "Nothin'…"

Ms. Decker had her hands on her hips as she looked at her.

"Is that Orlando Bloom?"

"Where?" Ms. Decker whipped her head back.

"I'll be back!" She cried as she ran off with an evil smirk.

* * *

Virginia and Bartie walked into the dance, hand in hand, blushing some.

"So, I guess this is it…" said Virginia as Bartie nodded.

"Yup, so uh…you want to…dance? With…me?" He questioned her, as she stared at him.

She did not even need to think. She knew she wanted to, but she still pretended to think.

"I guess so."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds then as the song Perfect By: Hedley began to play, Virginia grabbed his arm and lead him to the dance floor.

"I'm not the best dancer," Bartie confessed as Virginia chuckled.

"Neither am I," She admitted as they swayed back and forth.

"Aww there's Virginia and Bartie!" Kuki pointed with a huge grin, "How sweet!"

"I didn't even know she was comin'," said Abby as she stared at the couple.

"I guess they decided to after all. Aww!" Kuki continued to watch as Virginia accidentally stepped on Bartie's feet acouple times.

"I hope they are having fun out there," Said Kuki in a daze.

"I bet they are," Abby smirked.

"I'll be right back, sweetie," Stacey informed Wally as she walked over to her friends.

"Yeah, whatever," Wally was not really paying attention but just bored already with the night. He wished it could just be over, but this was just the beginning.

* * *

"Out of me way!" Fanny snarled as she pushed a guy that was in front of her.

She grabbed a cup of punch with a frown as she watched all the other students have a good time. Except for all the loners, of course, who just did not get dates and were watching on the sidelines along with Fanny.

"Didn't get a date either huh?" a girl questioned Fanny.

"I do have a date, but he could not make it. Not like I care if he comes anyways," she spat as the girl stayed silent.

"How come?" She asked with much curiosity.

"He has stupid football training to do so he could not make it. The only reason I'm here is because me mom said I HAD to go."

"Sorry your boyfriend couldn't make it. I-"

"Come on Stephanie, we have to go!" One of her friends called.

"Good luck. See yah!" She waved at Fanny as she fled.

Fanny sighed lowly. Deep down she knew she wished Patton could be there, but all she could do was pretend like she did not care.

_I hope Patton is having more fun than I am, _She thought to herself as the song "Tonight" By: FM Static started to play.

_I remember the times we spent together  
on those drives  
We had a million questions  
all about our lives  
and when we got to New York  
everything felt right  
I wish you were here with me  
tonight_

* * *

"Okay Patton, now this time give it all you got! You NEED to be ready," Mr. Drilovsky shouted as Patton picked up his football.

"Yes, dad," He replied a bit lowly as his mind was lost on other things.

"Don't just stand there, boy, start!" His dad commanded as Patton glanced down at his football in his hands then up at the thundering night sky.

* * *

_ I remember the days we spent together  
were not enough  
and it used to feel like dreamin'  
except we always woke up  
Never thought not having you _

_here __now __would hurt so much_

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_  
_I need your loving hands __to come and pick me up_  
_And every night I miss you_  
_I can just look __up_  
_and know the stars are_  
_holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you t__onight_

* * *

"I can't," Patton frowned as he threw the football to the ground.

"What do you mean you can't?"

Patton knew what he had to do now, he just hoped it was not too late.

"I have to go," He responded as he started to run off.

"What? ! Patton, come back here!" His dad frowned to himself with a yell.

"Can't. There are a lot more important things then football and I'm not about to lose those!" He called as he ran hastily away with his father staring after him.

"PATTON!"

* * *

_I remember the time you told me about when you were eight  
And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait  
I remember the car you were last seen in  
and the games we would play  
All the times we spilled our coffees  
and stayed out way too late  
I remember the time you sat and told me about your Jesus  
and how not to look back even if no one believes us  
When it hurt so bad sometimes  
not having you here..._

Fanny sighed as she stood to her feet, "I'm done. I'm going home," She spoke as she headed towards the exit.

_ I sing, Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

She stalked over to the door and began to push it open when-

"Fanny? Where are you going?"

Fanny's orbs widened as she turned around to see none other than Patton, dripping with sweat, messy hair, and soiled clothes on.

"Patton? What are ye doing here? I thought you were training," She spoke with surprise and some anger as well.

Patton took some deep breaths then came close to her, "I was…but then I realized what was more important…"

"And what is that?" Fanny scowled at him.

"You," he said as he looked into her loving eyes.

"M-me?" She squeaked slightly as he nodded.

"Yeah."

"What about your dad? Won't he be upset?"

"Awe he'll get over it…but will you? Will you forgive a stoopid guy like me?"

She stared at him for a moment then smiled.

"I guess I could forgive a stoopid guy like you," She smirked as she leaned in to kiss him.

He then brought his lips to hers and kissed her with everything he had inside of him. She kissed him back passionetly as her lips were pressed against his in pure love.

_I sing,  
Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

They continued to stay like that for about a minute then released as she wrapped her arms around him with a small embrace.

He could not help but smile as he held her. Instantly, Fanny retracted from this action with a disgusted look.

"What?" He wondered as his face appeared puzzled.

"You stink," She cried as she held her nose.

He rolled his eyes with a glare, "Sorry that I forgot to take the time shower while I was trying to get to you before you left!"

"You stupid guys are always so stupid about everything! I mean really!"

They continued to yell at each other as Abby watched from a distance, shaking her head at them.

_Will they ever change? _She thought to herself as she took a bite of food.

At that moment, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked up to her with a smirk, "I know everything," She whispered then walked away as Abby just stared after her a bit confused for once. **(Numbuh310alltheway)**

* * *

"…And that's why every guy falls for me," Stacey smirked pridefully as her friends stood there in awe.

"Wow. I wish I could be as pretty and awesome as you, Stacey!" Chelsea squealed.

"Doesn't everybody?" She questioned with a chuckle.

Victoria nodded, "So, have you guys noticed Mister Right lately?"

All the girls sighed a daze but nodded. Every girl except Stacey of course.

"He's looking pretty good…" Victoria conceded.

"It's a shame someone so hot is here with someone so…not," Stacey replied as she glanced over at Kuki with a scowl.

"At least you have one of the hottest guys with you."

"True. Wally IS hot and it makes sense that he's with me."

"So what about Kuki? Are you going to do anything?"

Stacey contimplated with a smirk, "Maybe put her in her in her place…She doesn't deserve to be with someone like Mister Right and I'll make sure she gets what she deserves…" She smirked as a girl with curly brown hair wearing a flowy lavender dress sneaked some food into Stacey's hair. (**CartoonLover999)**

"Hey Stacey," A tall girl with brown hair said as she came up to her.

"Umm…do I know you?" Stacey examined the girl with a frown.

"Your brain is made of gummy bears," She stated as she walked away. **(FearofChicken13)**

Stacey gasped with a scowl,"No, it's not!"

Wally chuckled slighly as he heard the whole thing, "At least something good is coming out of tonight," he surmised.

"Hey Wally, how's it going?" A girl asked him. **(xoxoclairexoxo16)**

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you," She smirked as she walked away.

Wally stared after her, "What is with these cruddy random girls at this dance…?"

"Hey!" A girl with brown hair and blues eyes wearing a long pink dress, pink flowery shoes, and gold earrings shouted with a frown as she ran up to him,"We are not cruddy, we are fans. Now go dump Stacey and be with Kuki!" She cried as she stomped off. **(littlemissfg)**

Wally stood there blankly.

"Hey Wally," Kuki came toward him with a smile, "What's wrong with you?" She wondered.

"Nothing…"

"Oh okay. So-"

"Hey gorgeous, want to dance some more?" Danny suggested with a smirk.

"Sure! See yah, Wally!" She yelled, but not that loudly, as she ran over to the dancefloor once again.

The song "Jar of Hearts" By: Christina Perri started to play.

"What a coincidence, the song is about Danny," Wally remarked as he watched Kuki and Danny dance with one another.

Wally could hardly bare it. He hated seeing Danny with her when he did not even deserve to.

"Cruddy Right…" He muttered under his breath as he stopped watching them. He now wanted the dance over as soon as possible.

* * *

Abby set her eyes on her watch as she still stood by the refreshments. Her usual calm and cool appearance changed as her features showed some sadness.

_Where is he? _She thought as her eyes scanned around the room.

She noticed Steve talking to acouple of girls, laughing with them.

"Uh Steve!" Abby called to him as Steve walked over to her.

"Yeah, can I help you?" He wondered.

"Were'nt you Abby's date?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot to cancel…yah see, those other girls are my dates and I don't really want to pass them up. Hope you understand," He explained then stalked back over to his dates.

Abby sat there in silence as she stared off into a distance.

_Girl, tell me only this _**(Truly By: Lionel Richie)**_  
That I'll have your heart for always  
And you want me by your side  
Whispering the words I'll always love you_

_And forever I will be your lover  
And I know if you really care  
I will always be there_

Hoagie stared sadly at Abby from across the room. His heart broke for her almost as badly as it did the day Abby and Brandon broke up. Hoagie knew he loved her, he knew how he felt about her, and he only wished he could just tell her how he felt. He couldn't…but he could at least comfort her.

"Hey Abs," He chuckled nervously as she glanced at him, "Are you okay?" He showed pure sympathy for her in his eyes.

"Abby's okay, why aren't yah with your date?"

Hoagie shrugged, "She went off to the bathroom or something. I saw what happened with Steve," He conceded as Abby looked downward.

Hoagie took notice and cleared his throat awkwardly, "I'm sorry…"

Abby looked up in his twinkling blue eyes and sighed as she noticed the true sincerity in them, "It's okay. I didn't really like Steve anyways. It was more for a dare..."

"I wasn't really talking about _that_."

Abby lifted her eyebrow in curiosity, "What were yah talking about, Hoags?"

"I'm sorry that I asked you out over a bet…"

"Awe it's alright, baby," Abby smiled warmly, "I didn't take it all so hard. You know Abby kind of played along a bit so Rachel and Kuki wouldn't make her take sides again…or I would have forgiven you sooner."

Hoagie bopped his head in a small nod, indicating that he remembered and he knew.

"The truth is though…I actually WANTED to ask you and take you to the dance."

"What?"

"I just used the bet as an opportunity to ask you, really," He smiled cheesily as Abby stared at him in surprise.

"Why would yah want to go to the dance with me?"

"…Because…" He took a giant breath of air, "I like you."

Abby stared at him for a moment as Hoagie felt kind of awkward, fiddling with his tie.

"I know you don't feel the same way but-" Hoagie began but Abby cut him off.

"Abby likes you too, baby."

"I'm sorry-wait, what?" Hoagie's eyes widened as if in his head he thought he didn't hear correctly._  
_

_Now I need to tell you this  
There's no other love like your love  
And I, as long as I live,  
I'll give you all the joy  
__My heart and soul can give_

Abby nodded slowly, "One of the reasons Abby didn't tell yah was…she just wasn't ready for another relationship after Brandon and…the other part was for her cool reputation…and the fact that she didn't know if you felt the same way."

Hoagie was still in shock after the part of Abby even saying that she LIKED him. He stood there in silence.

"I did. I always have…I just didn't think you liked me back."

"Why would yah think that?"

"You're cool and beautiful and I'm just…a dork," He set his blues at the ground.

"You're not a-Okay, maybe you are a dork but you're still not a bad guy…"

Hoagie perked up some with a small smile, "Thanks, Abs..."

-AWKWARD SILENCE-

_Let me hold you _

_I need to have you near me  
And I feel with you in my arms  
This love will last forever_

"So, if I like you and you like me then what do we-"

Abby cut him off again as she planted her lips to his. His eyes widened but he eventually closed them as he kissed her back, pouring every emotion inside. Their thoughts were racing and hearts beating quickly as time seemed to stop. They felt as if they were the only two people in the room as they kissed each other with every possible feeling they had felt almost ever since they met. The first kiss only explored their feelings some for only just a moment, but this kiss was different. It was filled with pure love and emotion.

_Because I'm truly  
Truly in love with you girl  
I'm truly head over heels with your love  
I need you, and with your love I'm free  
And truly,you know you're alright with me_

They finally parted as they stared at one another in quietness.

Hoagie instantly smirked in a daze, "Wow..."

Abby shook her head at him with a grin. He was such a dork sometimes but that was just another reason why she loved him so much.

A girl in a stunning blue dress ran up to them, "Aww you guys are so adorable!" **(ImmortalDarkPassion)**

Hoagie and Abby turned their attention to the girl but Hoagie was still in his own little world.

"You look handsome and you look just gorgeous!" She cried as she pointed at them and ran over to Fanny and Patton.

"You guys make such an adorable couple. So handsome and gorgeous!"

Fanny and Patton blushed madly at her adorable couple comment but shook it off hastily as the girl ran over to where Wally, Kuki, Danny, and Stacey were standing.

"Wally, you are so handsome and Kuki you are very gorgeous!" She smiled as she glanced at Danny and Stacey, "You guys aren't."

Stacey gasped with rage as Danny frowned.

"...And you guys make such an adorable couple!"

"Umm...we aren't a couple..." Kuki said awkwardly with a blush.

"Riiight," She winked as she walked off.

"I'm telling you guys these girls are weird!" Wally cried as Kuki shook her head at him.

* * *

"Are we all set?" A voice questioned another.

"Yup, let's do this..." The person smirked deviously.

* * *

**And that was Chapter 32! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Only one more chapter left plus acouple bonus one's that I won't say quite yet. Oh, and sorry to those who I haven't done yet! You will certainly be in next chapter! Now PRETTY PLEASE WITH HOT FUDGE ON TOP REVIEW! If you review then I will give you all cookies! **

**Sonya: Mmm I like cookies. **

**Danny: I like Kuki's. *smirks***

**Kuki: *giggles with blush***

**Wally: *glares***

**Kuki: AWWWW! That was so so so SWEET! **

**Wally: Bleh!**

**Patton: Are you really going to do THAT again?**

**Wally: Fine... *smirks* ABBY AND HOAGIE SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-uh...something with a q! **

**Abby: *facepalm***

**Hoagie: Wow... *smirks in a daze***

**Rachel: Talk about love struck.**

**Wally: where did you come from? **

**Rachel: Nigel and I just got back from a honeymoon.**

**Nigel: *nods***

**Wally: O.0**

**Kuki: AWWW! HOW SWEET!**

**Wally: You guys got married? !**

**Sonya: Aww I wanted to be a bridesmaid.**

**Kuki: So did I!**

**Sonya: Who would be the flower girl?**

**Kuki: *thinks* Well, I think Harvey wouldn't look so bad in a dress-**

**Nigel: We did not get married! It was another honeymoon for family!**

**Sonya: Oh.**

**Kuki: so we still have time to plan! YAY!**

**Patton: I call best man!**

**Wally: No way! I want best man! **

**Nigel: ¬_¬ **

**Kuki: Hmm...maybe we should decide in a mature way...Hoagie gets to be him because of a certain death!**

**Hoagie: Wow...**

**Wally: What? !**

**Patton: what if he never snaps out of it?**

**Wally: Yeah and it was just a cruddy lizard!**

**Hoagie: *snaps out of it* BOOOOOBBBBB! *cries***

**Abby: *shakes head at him***

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **


	33. Chapter 33:A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I decided to have some fun with the disclaimer today.**

**Wally: She-*reads the paper* what's that word? Doesn't like Jell-O?**

**Abby: *slap forehead then takes the paper* she does not own KND, fool!**

**Wally: Then who doesn't like jell-o?**

**Stacey: AH! Jell-o! **

**Wally: Oh yeah, that's right.**

**Kuki: I put some in her bed. XD**

**Author's Note: You all get cookies for reviewing last chapter! Cookies for all! *throws them out to every reviewer* I will be quick. This is sort of last chapter but I have acouple bonus one's after it so it's not the end. **

**IMPORTANT: ****Don't ask why but read over chapter 5 before reading this. (Only up until they start to dance) Don't ask why but just do it please or you won't understand something! It's not that long! Oh, and if you guys don't like the fact that you are in the story, you are more than welcome to tell me to take you out if you'd like. Now...**

* * *

**REVIEWS….**

**NinjaEpicPieLover: Really? That's awesome! Thank you! Now here it is!**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest: Thank you! Yeah, I guess I've been watching too many romantic movies lately. I enjoyed writing the 60/86 though! Oh, and they will. Don't worry about that. **

**CheshirePhantom: Awe thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**SunDragon27: I guess you'll have to see if that threat comes true… I'm happy you loved both chapters! I enjoy making couple fluff stuff! Thanks!**

**Really Big Hat: lol I like them too. They are so sweet! ^.^ Thank you!**

**Numbuh310alltheway: I know…so sad but we both know it has to end. Haha I wish it'd end for Danny and Stacey though…some Lizzie too… I'm SO happy you love it! Thanks for all the lovely compliments and review mi amigo! LOVE YAH!**

**FearofChicken13: You're welcome! Lol I even enjoyed her reaction myself. Thank you!**

**IAmAverage: You're welcome! You should feel helpful because I can't thank you enough! Thanks for the review also!**

**Yougotrejected: Okay, here it is! Hope you like it and thanks for the review!**

**CartoonLover999: I'm glad you enjoyed it all! Haha and I just have to put awkward silence in there sometime…what fun is 'everything was silent'? But I love making the fluffy stuff to be honest. I mostly added Wally's dancing in there because you said something and I know…Wally won't let Danny win. Thank you!**

**KNDNumbuh007: Thank you! Yeah, I liked doing the 60/86 part and all the fluff. There are some guys they just aren't SHOWN. Oh, and that is not me…it's someone else… But glad you like it! **

**MaxandFang101: Really? Awe I haven't been in a conga line for like almost a year…so sad. But only in FF can dreams come true…and Disney world…I think. I was actually smiling the whole time when writing those couple parts. Yeah, I kind of made it like a movie and pictured it that way…I think I watch too many movies. Thank you so much for the review!**

**Imasmurf93: For some reason, I picture a Patton and Fanny moment like that, but I thought it was funny too. I enjoyed making those sweet couple parts…and are Wally and Kuki next? Wow…I was planning on Kuki being with Danny…; ) I liked that too. Thanks for the review!**

**Think Purple 54: I liked that part too…hmm…now there's a plan! MWAHAHA! Thank you for the review!**

**OddSakura: Thanks! Yeah…it's very sad but all things have to come to an end… *tries hard not to cry* **

**AmuletSpade: That's what she wanted to do so I just typed it in. I'm really happy you liked your part AND the chapter! I only try my best. : ) Thanks for the song idea! *credits you* Haha you probably aren't…hmm….we'll see. Here it is! Enjoy and thank you!**

**RidingtheRoughWaters: I just went random on that one…I think Harvey WOULD look good in a dress. LOL love the skit and thank you for the review as usual! Run Wally, run!**

**ImmortalDarkPassion: Weird…I was yelling similar stuff too while I was re-reading. Lol. I'm glad I got you good. I'm always afraid people won't like the way I do them, but at least I try my best. But I loved writing all the couple fluff parts. You have to love them! Thanks!**

**Xoxoclairexoxo16: You're welcome! Glad you liked it and thanks!**

**Fireblast124: Yeah, it was a supposed cliffhanger but I guess most people did not think so. Lol Well, I am now updating at this day and at this place and with my computer! XD Thanks for the review!**

**Radomnessgirl1: Oh, I'm sure she will. Thank you!**

**Yougotburned: I loved doing all those parts. Yes, they will be at the dance…eventually. I'm glad you love it and here it is! Thank for the review…and saying please! : D**

**Overlord-Flinx: Okay, I will pretty soon…but then Mexico would have to suffer with them in it. :O I tried to make the music do that a bit but I actually didn't even pick out the songs, I just put them where I think they should be and they worked. Thank you!**

**Littlemissfg: Yup, it's sad but it had to happen sometime. It's fine. I get stories mixed up all the time too. Is this soon enough to update? Lol Thank you!**

**To everyone: THANKS FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS EVERYONE! Also, THANKS FOR EVEN JUST READING MY STORY! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **

**Special thanks go also to: **_**AmuletSpade**_** for another great song idea! Thank you! **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 33: A New Beginning

The thunder roared as the rain poured down on us. My blond locks were soaked as water from it dribbled down my face.

I stared out in a distance at the beloved figure as her eyes welt with tears. Her beautiful dress was now soiled with mud, food, rain, and torn from the right end of it to her right thigh. Her hair was caked with food but she did not remove any of it. That was not really why she was crying now.

My green orbs darted over at her eyes, as we made eye contact I saw pure hurt in them. My heart broke at that moment.

We are still getting way ahead of ourselves. How about we go back to where it all started…

* * *

"WAHHH!"

"Mrs. Beetles, congrats on your new baby boy," The nurse-

Not THAT far!

* * *

"I'm telling you guys these girls are weird!" Wally cried as Kuki shook her head at him.

That's bettuh. Now back to no point of view because I don't want to narrate all this cruddy stuff.

* * *

**No POV because someone is being lazy (who should remain nameless…*cough* Wally *cough*)**

"Niiiice," Hoagie spoke with a goofy grin as he continued to be in a daze.

Abby shook her head at him then started to snap her fingers in front of his face.

"Hoagie? Hoags? Snap out of it, fool!"

"Wow," He smirked.

"How many kisses have you had in your life, boy?"

Wally stalked over to the new couple as Stacey stood next to him, wrapping her arm around his, which annoyed Wally like A LOT.

"What's with him?" He raised his eye brow in wonder at Abby.

"Well…"

"You guys are together now, aren't you?" Wally smirked teasingly as Abby nodded.

They always made fun of Wally for liking Kuki and now it was his turn for payback.

"Ha! I knew it!" He snickered, "Abby and Hoagie sitting in a tree house. K-I-Q-R-2-N-W!"

Abby rolled her eyes, "That is not even how you spell kissing."

"Suuure, it's not," He continued to smirk as she slapped her palm over her face.

"Wally, you want to go dance now?" Stacey batted her eyelashes as he gave a sickening look.

"I don't really like to dance too much."

"But you are SO good," She grinned, trying to persuade him to dance with her.

Wally glanced over at the people dancing and the song "Pocketful of Sunshine" By: Natasha Bedingfield was playing. He cringed as he shook his head.

"No thanks."

Stacey frowned with anger and jealousy as he walked over to Kuki once again, "Oh, she's going to regret this…," She muttered as she walked off, scowling.

* * *

They stepped down the street together, hand in hand as they were in no rush to be anywhere but with each other.

He set his eyes on her with a smile upon his face. She was gorgeous. He always knew she was ever since he met her. He loved everything about her, even her faults did not matter one way or another. He was head over heels for her and he knew it.

She grinned back at him as she clutched his hand in hers'. Every time he was around, she felt like she was on top of the world. He made her feel that way. She enjoyed being with him and every time she could not it hurt her inside. She was just glad they were back together again.

"Hi guys!"

Nigel and Rachel halted as they looked back at Sonya and Lee.

"Oh, hey," Rachel waved at them with her free hand.

"Are you guys going to the dance? I thought it started a long time ago?" Sonya wondered but before they could even answer, Sonya took notice of them holding hands and smiled, "Are you guys back together again?" She spoke with much glee.

They both nodded.

"Cool," Said Lee as he played with his favorite yo-yo.

"What are you guys doing out here? You don't go to our school," said Nigel as he fiddled with his sunglasses some.

"We were going to get ice cream," Lee answered.

"At 8:00 P.M.?"

"Yeah, we had nothing better to do," Sonya answered.

"Have fun with your ice cream then," Rachel responded as her and Nigel began to walk away.

"Okay," Sonya waved goodbye to them then took hold of Lee's hand.

Lee smiled slightly but made it fade with a bit of a blush.

"You ready? I really want to go before it gets t-too dark."

Lee nodded his head in response, "Don't worry, I'm here."

Sonya smiled as they headed to the ice cream shop, holding one another's hands.

* * *

The song "Survivor" By: Destiny's Child was playing as Wally watched some girls in a group singing the song and others dancing. He shook his head at them.

"Come on, Wally, it would be great to dance. It'd make Kuki jealous and her want you more," Stacey continued to persuade as Wally frowned.

"What makes yah even think Kuki likes me? If she did like me then she'd be jealous but she seems just like herself to me."

"Looks can be deceiving," Stacey smiled in his face.

_Man, are you right about that…_ He thought to himself then looked over at Kuki who was chuckling with Danny.

Wally began to steam with jealousy and anger, "Stupid Right…" He clenched his teeth as hard as he could as he wished he could murder Danny.

"Is this the dance?"

Wally glanced over at the fairly short girl with raven black hair and brown eyes who was with a very tall, bushy black haired guy with hazel eyes. **(Overlord-Flinx)**

"Yes…," Wally spoke slowly, "Who are you guys?"

The guy glanced down at his assistant, "Target located, you know what to do."

The assistant then took out a hammer and banged it against Stacey's knee.

"OWW! Hey!" Stacey glared at them as she winced and Wally tried not to laugh out loud.

They both walked off, "The balance must be maintained…By the way, where's the bathroom?"

* * *

"Oh come on, you're a great dancer," Danny smirked as Kuki chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm not THAT good. You are a way better one than I am."

"I know, gorgeous, but that doesn't mean you aren't half bad."

Kuki frowned some as she began to take notice of something, _Why doesn't he ever call me by my name? Gorgeous is sweet but it's starting to sound like-_

"Crud!" Danny cursed, glaring to himself.

"What? What's wrong?" Kuki wondered with concern.

"Nothing for your pretty ears to worry about, Steve's just acting like an idiot. Be right back," He glowered, stepping away from her to across the room.

* * *

"I'll be right back uh Stacey," Wally spoke quickly as he sped over to Kuki's side.

Stacey grumbled, "I think it's about time my plan gets into action…"

* * *

"Having fun?" Wally asked as Kuki turned her attention to her blond friend and smiled brightly.

"Sure, what about you?" She questioned, interested in his answer.

"The best," he lied through his teeth, managing a fake grin.

"Great," She only nodded as she tried her best to beam about his answer.

_This is going to be a long night, _Kuki insinuated in her mind with a sigh.

* * *

"You could have at least put some deodorant on. You smell worse than garbage!" Fanny cried, holding her nose as Patton twisted his face into a viscous glare.

"You should be happy I even showed up, but apparently that means nothing whatsoever!"

"It does but it would have been better if you did it with no stink OR you did it sooner."

Patton groaned, "I know…but isn't it good enough that I even did it?"

Fanny softened her gaze and nodded in defeat, "Yeah, it was. What made yah change your mind anyways?"

"I thought about you…but I guess it doesn't really matter since I stink so much."

Fanny sighed, "You may stink, but at least you came," Fanny smiled some as Patton managed one of his own.

Sure, they fought a lot, but no couple was ever perfect. They could not even imagine fighting with anyone else. Deep down Patton and Fanny always loved and despised each other, and hopefully always would.

* * *

"Are we all set?" Steve questioned Danny.

"Yup, let's do this…" Danny smirked deviously.

* * *

"Okay everybody, now for this song we're going to ask you all to switch partners!" The singer announced as she winked at the DJ, who nodded.

Wally glanced at Kuki and bit his lip, "Do you-yah know, want to-"

"Dance? Sure," Kuki squealed as she grabbed his arms and pulled him over to the middle of the dance floor.

Wally gulped nervously as he placed his arms around Kuki's waist.

_Don't blow this Beetles…, _He told himself.

The music to "Believe" By: Skillet began to play.

_Awe crud, it's practically a slow song, _Wally frowned as Kuki wrapped her arms around his neck. He blushed madly as she blushed herself.

"Is this okay? I know you don't like songs like these so we don't have to…" Kuki started to release her grip, appearing sad.

"N-No, I guess we can do this cruddy song."

Kuki beamed to herself, "Okay!"

She looked just like her normal happy self, except she seemed more beautiful then Wally could ever imagine. The sparkling lights reflected in her violet orbs as Wally could hardly take his own off of her. She had this pretty way about her, but not as much as in the outside then inside. He wished more than anything that he could have been the one to take her to the dance, that he could be with her, and that he could only just tell her how he felt.

Wally wanted to go with her and always, almost since he knew her, wanted to be the one dating her and being with her but he never could admit it. He knew it was his fault for letting her slip through his fingers when she was right there all along.

_I'm still trying to figure out  
How to tell you I was wrong  
I can't fill the emptiness inside  
Since you've been gone_

_So is it you or is it me?_  
_I know I said things that I didn't mean_  
_But you should've known me by now_  
_You should've known me_

_If you believed when I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all_

_If you believed when I said_  
_That I wouldn't be thinking about you_  
_You thought you knew the truth_  
_But you're wrong_

_You're all that I need_  
_Just tell me that you still believe_

The past two weeks they all went through had been hard and painful ones. He knew what happened was something he regretted and wished it had never happened. The hurt he caused her pained him and who knows if they could even recover from that

_I can't undo the things  
That led us to this place  
But I know there's something more  
To us than our mistakes_

_So is it you or is it me?_  
_I know I'm so blind when we don't agree_  
_But you should've known me by now_  
_You should've known me_

_If you believed when I said_  
_I'd be better off without you_  
_Then you never really knew me at all_

_If you believed when I said_  
_That I wouldn't be thinking about you_  
_You thought you knew the truth_  
_But you're wrong_

_You're all that I need_  
_Just tell me that you still believe_

_Is it you or is it me?_  
_I know I said things that I didn't mean_  
_You should've known me by now_  
_You should've known me_

Kuki listened to the song as they continued to dance, laying her head some on him. Wally looked at her with surprise in his features but did not say a word as the song kept playing.

_If you believed when I said  
I'd be better off without you  
Then you never really knew me at all_

_If you believed when I said_  
_That I wouldn't be thinking about you_  
_You thought you knew the truth_  
_But you're wrong_

His heart began to ache. He wanted so bad just to tell her at that moment how he felt and kiss her but the only things that flowed through his mind was if she would even care about him the way that he did.

_I love you, _He thought as the song headed towards to the end.

_'Cause you're all that I want  
Don't you even know me at all?  
You're all that I need  
Just tell me that you still believe_

Wally did not let go, for he knew he would not be able to have her again.

"Out of the way," Said Danny as he pushed Wally to the ground, "This is my date remember?"

Wally glared murderously at him then looked at Kuki as she turned her head from him. He sighed some as he pushed himself upward from the floor to stand.

"Wally, are you alright?" Stacey wondered as she came up to him. Wally did not answer for he had his mind on other things…Kuki.

Stacey scowled as she sneaked a peek at Kuki from a distance, "I guess you were right, Wally, she doesn't like you like that," she lied as Wally walked off.

Stacey smirked evilly to herself, _I'm so good. Now it's time for the plan…_

* * *

"Are you okay?" Danny questioned as Kuki and he stood alone in front of all the food while "Stranger" By: Secondhand Serenade was playing.

Kuki nodded slowly, not sure what to think, "Why did you push Wally away?"

"I just wanted to get my turn with you."

"_Turn_? Since when is it a _turn _to be with me?" Kuki snapped at him, frowning.

"I just mean that I wanted to be with you. I didn't mean it like that, Gorgeous."

"Kuki."

"What?"

"It's KUKI, not gorgeous," She corrected him, starting to get annoyed with the pet name.

"I know. I just like calling you gorgeous because you really are," He smiled at her which caused her to blush.

"Aww, thanks handsome," She giggled.

"Oh so now it's handsome? It fits well don't you think?" He smirked with his teeth.

"Sure does," She chuckled, thinking he was only kidding around when he really was not.

Stacey watched them with narrowed eyes then whipped her head to see Wally sitting in a seat in thought. She smirked, walking closer to Kuki and Danny as her heels made a tapping sound from against the hard floor.

"Did I happen to tell you about the game that happened recently?" Danny asked.

"You mentioned it…" Kuki's smile faded some, not wanting to hear the story a THIRD time.

"Well, you see…it was getting close to the end, right?" Danny began as Kuki nodded slowly, trying to be polite.

Stacey hastily, crawled under the food table, trying her best not to be seen as she poured some slippery products on the floor next to Kuki.

"This is going to be sweet," She scrunched her face into the evilest smirk you could possible see, coming out from under the table and walking in front of Kuki.

"So I got the ball-"

"Hi guys," Stacey waved toward Danny and Kuki as they shot their heads at her.

Kuki frowned some, "Hi Stacey…"

"Hello," Danny flipped his hair out of his eyes as he stared at Stacey.

Stacey giggled as she twisted her perfect blonde hair with her index finger.

"How are you guys doing?" She batted her eyelashes in a flaunting way.

"What do you want?" Kuki examined her with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know how you were."

"Oh…good, I guess."

"Good," She grinned then came closer to Kuki's ear.

She spoke in a low whisper, "You go near Wally again and you'll wish you never even met me."

_I already do, _Kuki thought.

At that instant, Stacey pushed Kuki with a slight tap of the hand, making Kuki slip on the stuff on the floor and fall right into most of the food.

Most of the school turned their attention to Kuki and burst out into fits of laughter except Hoagie, Abby, Patton, Fanny, Bartie, Virginia, and some of the other fans who were witnessing it.

From the tips of her toes to the top of her head she was covered and caked with food.

Kuki gasped as she noticed her dress torn on her right side all the way up to her thigh from hitting the table and tripping. That's when the tears began to fall as she felt so mortified and humiliated.

Tears formed in her violet eyes, making all the laughing faces of students blurred out. They began to race down her cheeks as she stumbled to her feet and ran as fast as she could out the door and into the hallway.

Stacey could not help but laugh at it all as she watched Kuki run out.

Not long after Kuki had left, Danny came racing out after her.

* * *

Wally did not even notice the commotion. He was too pre-occupied with his thoughts to notice the entire horrific seen that went on in the very room. It was a big area to begin with.

"Hey Wally," a familiar voice spoke.

Wally glanced up with a grimaced face, "What do you want, Steve?"

"Just wondering why you're not with your hot date…"

_Try to make plenty of conversation. You can't let Beetles know that Kuki is with Danny, not in this room, _Steve kept repeating to himself in his head.

Yes, he was in fact the big distraction. It was going to be a bigger distraction but now that Stacey already got Kuki out of the area, it was a very simple task.

"Hot would not be the word I'd use," Wally muttered under his breath, but Steve heard it all.

"What would be the word? Smoking, amazing, stunning…?"

"More like horrific, witch, annoying, conceited, spoiled, or Grandfather with a dress…"

"Who?"

"No body, now why the crud are yah talking to me?" Wally hissed at him.

"You seem upset…You okay?" Steve asked in, surprisingly, full concern.

"I'm fine. Now get out of my face before I make yah!"

"It's about Kuki isn't it?"

Wally glared at him, "No, it's not Kuki."

"You like her right?"

"I said I don't! Now leave me alone or else!"

"Fine," Steve stood to his feet and started to walk away. He halted.

Something was pulling him back to Wally in a strange way. His best friend WAS Danny but Danny was and always will be a jerk. He was the one who suggested to drop Abby for the other girls.

Wally did not seem like such a bad guy. Maybe he could at least tell him about what Danny is doing…

"Wally?"

"What? What is it?" Wally frowned in frustration, looking at Steve.

"I have to tell you something."

Wally cocked his eye brow.

* * *

"Wait, gorgeous, you okay! ?" Danny hastened down the hallway as Kuki leaned against a wall, crying her eyes out.

Danny quit running and stepped closer to her slowly, "You alright?"

Kuki removed her cuffed hands over her eyes to reveal her now red, dripping of tears, eyes.

"Whoa," Danny went wide eyed slightly as he saw her eyes. She stared at him, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I should have seen that coming. I'm so stupid…"

"It's okay. I'm here," Danny came closer to her, holding one of her hands in his firmly.

She sniffled, smiling at him, "You mean you're not going to laugh?"

He shook his head, "I wouldn't do that."

"Thanks. I'm so glad I came here with you. Wally probably would have laughed or something…since he plays jokes on me sometimes too. Stacey and him make a perfect couple," she frowned as she kept bashing on what she thought Wally would do in the situation.

"I know. He's stupid, but I'm here and that's what is important."

She grinned, wiping most of her tears away, "Thank you."

He smirked, "No problem," He replied as he pressed his lips to hers'.

Her eyes grew as she was not expecting it.

He then started to do more than just kissing as he placed his hands on different places of her body. She instantly pushed him away.

"Danny, what are you doing?" She cried as he just stared at her.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago…now just stay still-"

"No! It's one thing to just kiss but I don't want to make out with you or anything else!"

Danny frowned, "Fine, you want to do this the hard way? Deal with it then," He pulled her towards him as he began to make out with her.

Kuki frowned, trying to release him but he was too strong.

"Don't fight it gorgeous…"

She glared, stomping on his foot as hard as she could.

"OWW!" He winced as he let go of her and grabbed hold of her foot.

At that moment, Kuki tried running down the hallway, but Danny caught her by the arm.

"You're not going anywhere," He scowled.

"Yes, she is."

Both Kuki and Danny glanced down the hallway to see none other than Wally, his fists clenched tight with rage as his glare was so strong that it could kill.

"Beetles…"

"Right…Let go of her."

"Stay out of this, Beetles, and go back to your date!"

Wally looked into Kuki's eyes and saw the fear, pain, and hurt in her eyes. That did it.

"No," Wally hissed at him without giving a second thought. Danny growled.

"Let go of her or else!" Wally glared venomously at him as he grinded his teeth as hard as he could.

"…Or else what? Are you going to make me?"

"If I have to… then I'll kick your big, fat, lying butt to Pluto!"

"Pluto isn't a planet anymore, nimrod!"

"Says you…I bet yah think astronauts were the first one's on the moon as well," Wally laughed some but kept his glare.

"As much as I want to keep hearing more of your stupidity, I have a girl to be with," spoke Danny as he started to drag Kuki with him.

"Wally!" Kuki tried to break free from Danny's grasp but he was very strong for her.

"I don't think so!" Wally screamed as he punched Danny right in the jaw, causing him to fall back some, releasing Kuki from his grasp. **(Hoagie: Get it? "…Punched Danny RIGHT in the jaw!" *laughs* I made her use that. Me: ****¬_¬ This is what I have to put up with…)**

"AHH!" He winced as he held his jaw with his hand.

Wally growled lowly under his breath as he pounced on top of Danny with a sneer, "This. *punch* Is. *punch* For. *punch* KUKI!" Wally cried with every hard punch.

Danny could feel the excruciating pain in his face as blood gushed out of his nose and other places. Finally, Wally held his fist before taking another punch.

"Are you done now? I said are you done? !"

"YES!" Danny waved his hands in the air in defeat, "I'm done!"

Wally glowered as he stepped off of Danny, starting to walk off when all of a sudden…

Danny tripped him to the floor with his legs, making Wally fall back on the ground.

Wally growled then screamed with severe pain as Danny kicked him as hard as he could from the ground.

Danny wobbled to his feet, spitting blood out his mouth as he aimed his fist at Wally's jaw but Wally was quickly able to get hold of it before he laid contact. Danny grunted as he tried with all his might to punch through, but he couldn't. Wally raised his other fist and punched Danny to the ground once again, knocking him out cold.

"Cruddy idiot…" Wally mumbled as he carefully made his way to his feet.

"Kuki, are you-" He examined all about the room, "Kuki?"

He hastily dashed out the doors, leading to outside.

* * *

**Wally's POV**

So this is where I am now. In the cold, pouring rain and staring at the one person who I've liked ever since we had met. Kuki Sanban.

"Kuki? A-Are you alright?" I wondered as I walked over to sit by her on the concrete sidewalk.

Tears overcame her eyes as she shook her head slowly. My heart broke as I looked at her.

"That Danny is just a cruddy idiot…," I was more talking to myself but I could tell Kuki listened as she sniffled.

"Just give me time alone…please…," Kuki muttered as her tears escaped her cheek and dripped into a puddle of rain.

I sighed lowly some as I started to walk away. I halted and shot my head back her.

"Umm," I cleared my throat some and gave a determined face, "Why did you go to the dance with Danny?"

"_Why did I go with Danny? !," _She repeated my words with anger as she stared up at me, "Maybe it is because the one person I wanted to take me…said no…!"

"I could have taken you!"

"Then why didn't you?" She questioned as she stood to her feet.

"'Cause …'cause…," I stepped closer to her but then glanced downward, "I was scared!"

"What? YOU scared? Why would you of all people be scared?"

I sighed, "I was afraid that…if I told you the truth you wouldn't feel the same way."

She kept her eyes locked on him and listened intently on every word, "What truth?"

-SILENCE-

I turned my head from her then blurted out, "That…I love you…"

* * *

**No POV**

Kuki was taken aback by his words and nothing but the rain and thunder was heard.

Kuki took a deep breath and smiled brightly, "I love you too."

"I know you don't-Wait, what?" Wally whipped his head back at her with wide eyes.

"I love you too," She repeated the three…well, I guess in this case FOUR words Wally never expected he would hear.

"So…now what?" Wally questioned in awkwardness.

Immediately, Kuki gripped the end of Wally's tie and pulled his lips to hers. Wally was stunned by this action but closed his eyes as he began to kiss her back.

Fireworks instantly went off inside of them as their lips pressed against one another's in honest love. Kuki wrapped her arms around Wally's neck as she poured every feeling and emotion into the kiss.

Wally then dangled his arms around her back, kissing her passionately as both their hearts and minds were racing. It was as if electricity and fireworks were going off inside of them as they kept their lips pressed against each other's for several minutes.

_Man, am I glad my mom made me wear this cruddy tie…_ Wally thought in his head.

A girl with long brown hair, hazel eyes, and wearing an orange dress with little sparkles, a diamond broach in the middle, and different shades of blue in waves fell to her knees as she watched them kiss, "NOOOO!"

She thought about it more as she glanced around then jumped her feet, "YAYYYY!" **(KNDNumbuh007)**

Kuki finally released her lips with a blush as she looked at Wally.

Wally gave a goofy laugh and snorted, his eyes widened as he covered his nose.

_Tell me I didn't just do that…_

Kuki giggled at him as Wally blushed while rubbing the back of his neck.

As this was going on, Abby and Hoagie watched from a distance with giant smirks plastered upon their faces.

"It's about time, baby," Abby said with a chuckle.

"So, does that give you any ideas?" Hoagie smirked at Abby as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, the idea is getting' back to the dance soon Romeo."

Patton and Fanny walked out next to Hoagie and Abby.

"What's going on?" Patton wondered then smirked as he what they were looking at, "Ha! Hoagie, you owe me twenty bucks!" he exclaimed with a proud smirk.

"Man," Hoagie frowned irritably as he handed Patton the money.

"Did you guys seriously bet on when they'd get together?" Abby narrowed her eyes at them.

"No…Hoagie just owed me twenty bucks…but oh yeah, I won the bet also."

Hoagie scowled as he searched for more money in his pockets as Abby and Fanny shook their heads sadly.

"What?" Patton took notice.

"I can not believe you bet on that!" Fanny screamed.

"What? This money will help the helpless and needy," He smirked more.

"Oh yeah, you are in desperate NEED of some HELP," She responded, meaning real psychological help.

"I would-I mean, I am dating you."

Fanny started to steam with anger.

"That's new," Patton observed as he fingered the blob of steam coming out of Fanny's ears.

* * *

"So, you want to get inside?" Kuki wondered as Wally nodded some.

"Yeah, let's go," He gripped her hand then glanced at her face, wondering if holding her hand was okay. She only smiled which indicated for him it was fine.

They then walked hand in hand as the clouds and rain began to clear up. You could see all the glistening stars sparkle in the night sky as the clouds descended.

"Technically I DID sing to you how I felt," Wally conceded.

"Yeah, but you were MADE to," Kuki corrected as Wally narrowed his green orbs.

"Toupee…"

Kuki giggled, "It is touché."

"Whatever."

They both chuckled some.

"WALLY!"

Wally whipped his head with a frown.

Stacey ran up to them with a glower, "Why are you with her? You're supposed to be with ME! Not that loser, Katie, but someone beautiful like me."

Wally growled at her comments, "She is beautiful…"

Kuki smiled with a blush as Stacey stared at them in shock and rage.

"Cake, leave Wally alone or you'll regret it!"

Kuki could not help but glare as she clenched her fist, "It's Kuki!" She shouted as she punched Stacey to the ground, right in the nose.

Her eyes widened as Wally burst out into fits of laughter.

"What just happened?"

"The witch got what she deserved, that's what!" He laughed as Kuki stared down at Stacey.

"Oww, my nose!" Stacey cried as she ran back into the school.

"I hope I didn't break it…"

"I hope yah did," Wally chuckled.

"It's one thing to hurt her but that's mean if I actually break something."

"Trust me Kooks, she deserved it."

Kuki thought about everything Stacey had done and giggled some. She did deserve it.

* * *

"Ugh," Danny moaned at the agonizing pain he was in as he sat up some, "W-what happened?"

"Are you okay?"

Danny looked up at the gorgeous figure before him and smirked, "Are you an angel?"

The blonde grinned at his compliment, "No, I'm Stacey," she held her nose some, it appeared hurt but not broken. **(Unfortunetly...)**

"Danny," He smiled as he gained full consciousness.

She offered her hand to him as he took it and stood up.

"Nice to meet you, Stacey, anybody ever tell you, you look stunning?"

She nodded, "Yup. Anybody ever tell you, you look positively handsome…without the blood…"

"As a matter of fact, yes," He smirked as she grinned back at him, "Want to be my date?"

"Well…Alright, I will."

They both smiled at one another in a daze.

* * *

Wally, Kuki, Abby, Hoagie, Patton, and Fanny stood together all talking about different things, joking, and laughing amongst themselves.

"You guys are seriously together?" Kuki asked eagerly with a squeal.

Abby nodded chuckling to herself, "Easy girl, it's not THAT big of a deal."

"Hey…" Hoagie frowned some as Patton and Wally snickered.

"Hey guys," Taylor came up to them.

"Oh hi Taylor," Kuki waved toward her, still beaming. They all could not help but feel happy inside about FINALLY being all together…in a different way then just friendship.

"I heard you guys got together," She motioned toward Abby/Hoagie and Kuki/Wally as they blushed.

"Yeah…" They all replied.

"About time," She smirked, "Have you guys seen Nigel anywhere?"

They all shook their heads.

"Awe, now we're all together but Nigel and-" Kuki gasped all of a sudden as she received weird looks.

"What?" Wally questioned as Kuki pointed toward the doorway.

Nigel and Rachel continued to hold hands as they walked into the dance, smiling at one another.

Taylor turned her attention to them and smirked. It was about time that they all got together…weird how it was the exact same night….it was as if someone planned it or something.

Lizzie was across the room talking to some other guys, but glaring over at Rachel and Nigel evilly.

"Are you guys back together?" Hoagie asked as they both looked at one another.

"Yup," Rachel and Nigel said in unison.

"Wait, are you guys together?" Rachel pointed at Hoagie/Abby and Kuki/Wally with an eyebrow raised, noticing them holding hands.

They all blushed but nodded.

"Wow," Nigel stood there in surprise, "What a night."

"Well, I'll see you guys later! Have fun!" Taylor waved as she walked over to get some punch.

"This is good punch," said Jaime as he sipped some, "Would you care to dance?" He asked a girl with his thick Spanish accent.

"Sure," the random girl replied as they walked to the dance floor.

Others in the room: **Penspot, A New Side of Awesome, Cartoonlover03, Sundragon27, Really Big Hat, Holy Shiz Pickle, Think Purple 54, NiiniiXpuff, FuzzySlippers19, Numbah435spiritsong, NinjaEpicPieLover, doarfthXx, Coolgirl1998, Depthcharge2030, Fireblast124, shortcake31, sstoons3425, RandomHyperFreak, babbitrulez, and **many MANY others were having a good time at the dance as well. **(A/N: I did not mention the one's I already did though). **

The song "Every time We Touch" By: Cascada then started to play.

"Care to dance?" Nigel lifted his eyebrow at Rachel.

"Sure," She responded as they walked over to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Hoagie questioned.

"I guess so, baby," Abby smirked as they headed over there as well.

"*cough* would you like to dance *cough*?" Patton "asked".

Fanny rolled her eyes at him but nodded.

"So uh Kuki, would yah-"

"Sure silly!" Kuki exclaimed as she pulled Wally over to the dance floor.

"So Virginia, would you like to dance?" Bartie wondered.

"Just as long as we don't step on each others feet this time," She chuckled as they walked over there.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last_  
_I need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_  
_I can't let you go_  
_I want you in my life_

They all danced with one another: swirling, spinning, jumping, and even acting crazy. Were they nuts? Nope, worse…they were in love. They were all now together, others back together, and others just getting started on things.

The last two weeks had been brutal to them. They all knew it. Roller coasters, small bets, fights, karaoke, shopping, dares, truth, volley ball, rumors, fist/cat fights, tears, laughter, wrestling, memories, misunderstandings, tests, coffee craze, break ups, funerals, missions, sleepovers, and most important love and life.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last_  
_I need you by my side_

They all laughed with one another as they danced, feeling that they could do just about anything.

Hoagie decided to join the girl with the conga line along with Rachel and Kuki who joined in. Wally break danced like a pro, while trying to teach Nigel and Patton a thing or to…which added to a lot eye rolling. Abby taught Hoagie some new dance moves that involved a lot of him stepping on her foot. Fanny and Kuki decided to do some of the Macarena out of nowhere…and Bartie and Virginia joined in all the fun themselves.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life_

Even if they were all together, it never changed the friendship of the entire group. They were and always would be the best of friends, through trying to figure out what to wear to learning how to sing to a new born baby. From trying to not make a fool of yourself on the first date to picking out the perfect engagement ring.

Sure, they were never perfect friends or perfect mates, but hey…no one is perfect.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side_

And they would always be together, no matter what. This was not the end of their story, but only the beginning.

Wally halted from his dancing, "Oh I get it now! FOR!"

* * *

**For those who did not get the ending...I TOLD you guys to read half of chapter 5! I did not know if you guys would remember since it was so long ago. But anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! I know it is a bit sad that it is over...BUT I still have two bonus chapters that you guys know nothing about so I guess we'll see won't we? Oh, and I know Wally would probably never admit that he was scared, but that's what I wrote in my first draft so I kept it. The songs don't go AS well in this chapter but I'm happy with the choices. Okay, so can you guys do me a HUGE favor? PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you guys honestly think please! It may not be the best chapter but I tried my best!**

**Hoagie: *Cries***

**Abby: Why are you crying, boy?**

**Hoagie: It ended and Bob STILL did not come back to life! BOBBBBB! *cries***

**Abby: *shakes head at him***

**Kuki: That was so sweet that everyone got together and we're ALL still friends!**

**Wally: At least I got to beat up that cruddy Right! But there needed to be more action...and blood...and guts...**

**Kuki: Is all you ever think of is violence? The fluff was so sweet!**

**Wally: It was cruddy! I'd never say stuff like that.**

**Kuki: Huh! *stomps off***

**Hoagie: You need to pick your choice of words better.**

**Nigel: *nods***

**Wally: *scratches head in confusion***

**Patton: So this is the end...and I'm stuck with Fanny...What's wrong with this picture?**

**Fanny: *steams***

**Patton: *pokes the steam* huh. You'd think it'd be hot since it's steam. **

**Hoagie: I always knew Fanny was a hot head. *chuckles***

**Fanny: WHAT WAS THAT, GILLIGAN? !**

**Hoagie: N-Nothing... *runs off***

**Fanny: That's right you better run! *runs after him***

**Kuki: So does anybody know what story they are doing next?**

**Wally: I got an offer to be the new Wall-E in that Disney movie.**

**Kuki: Really?**

**Wally: Nah, they said I needed less screws loose...whatever that means.**

**Sonya: Oh! I got offered to be in a story, but I can't remember which one.**

**Kuki: Ooh! I hope you remember.**

**Rachel: I heard Stacey got a part in King Kong.**

**Wally: The main girl?**

**Rachel: No, the actual monkey.**

**Stacey: I need to speak to my agent...NOW!**

**Patton: Did you know I looked up my name the other day and it means bald?**

**Fanny: *laughs***

**Kuki: Aww you should trade with Nigel's name.**

**Nigel: *frowns* Very funny...**

**Hoagie: Bobbbbbbb!**

**Abby: It's okay Hoagie...uh...I bet Bob is up in heaven as we speak.**

**Hoagie: But I thought only HUMANS go to heaven?**

**Abby: Uh...**

**Kuki: There's a special heaven for all things named Bob!**

**Everyone but Kuki: There is?**

**Kuki: Yeah! He's up there!**

**Hoagie: Yeah right...nice try Kuki...**

***In Bob Heaven***

**Bob1: Hey Bob!**

**Bob2: What's up Bob?**

**Bob:5 Hey Bob, are you going to get an icecream with me?**

**Bob300: Sure Bob!**

**Hoagie's Bob: *is relaxing in a hameck as two girl lizards who are named Bob feed him bugs* Awe diz is teh life, baby.**

***back in KND land***

**Everyone: O.0**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34:The Extended Bonus

**Disclaimer: IF I owned KND then maybe CN wouldn't be as bad as it is now…Oh wait, it probably would. Darn.**

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry this is so late! I have many different reasons why this bonus chapter is but I'm tired so...yeah...Just so you guys know, I will not be able to reply, review, update, or do anything next week because I am going to camp! Hope you guys like this chapter even though it probably stinks! Now...**

* * *

**REVIEWS…**

**Wolfishmeow: Whoa, that's weird but strangely cool. What are the odds? Aww thank you! I'm really glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like the bonus chapters! I'll try my best. **

**Yougotburned: Here is the first bonus chapter! Yes, it's sad but ****ALL**** things must end sometime. : '( Thanks!**

**Yougotrejected: Thank you! Lol Wally and his unusual mind…**

**Think Purple 54: Thank you so very much! Yeah, hehehe you are really going to like this bonus chapter then. **

**KNDNumbuh007: Lol I think I just watch too many movies or something. But thank you! This review just totally made me smile! I was 'aww'ing a lot myself while writing it though! Here is the first bonus chapter, obviously.**

**FearofChicken03: It is! I thought it was sad too when I read over it…such good times that turned into bad times that turned into worse times then back to awesome times! Thanks for the review! **

**MaxandFang101: Thank you! : D I was grinning a lot myself even when writing it! Hahaha yes, you did! I am glad that you are happy and I'm sure Hoagie had fun dancing in a conga line with yah! ; )**

**CartoonLover999: Thanks! Really? Yeah, Steve was kind of just doing things because of Danny. He is so evil and so is Stacey but that's how I made them. Lol I can just picture him being a good dancer for some reason. XD**

**Overlord-Flinx: Thank you so very much! Yes, maybe something will happen in the bonus chapters… **

**Anonymous: Thanks and you are very welcome!**

**Shortcake31: There are still a couple of bonus chapters! I nearly cried myself since it was technically over but not really…well, you know. Thank you! Oh, and I will be making some more…as soon as I can.**

**ImmortalDarkPassion: Thanks so much! I'm sad ending it too…it was my first story and I had lots of fun writing it! I know right? If only there really was a 'you know what' heaven. **

**Coolgirl1998: You are welcome and thanks! Pretty predictable that they are all together but it wouldn't be a good ending if they didn't.**

**RidingtheRoughWaters: Yeah, I was thinking that people might have forgotten so I had people read it over. Thanks for doing so and reviewing nicely! I love happy endings too…it would have really stunk if I ended it the way it said a few chapters ago. Lol!**

**Really Big Hat: Aww thank you so much! Yeah, I have to admit, it did have a lot…**

**CheshirePhantom: Thank you! Lol to Wally and his unusual mind…**

**JGirl88: Thank you so very much! I will try my best!**

**Kissinginparis: Oh yes, I remember! Thank you! Lol yeah, Wally can be so slow but at least he got it. Lol Well, I'm glad I am able to make you laugh that much! Hehehe now THERE is an idea. XD**

**IAmAverage: Thank you and I am very happy that you did! Wow, you have a good memory. I went back a few months ago, saw it, and thought it would be a very good ending. Awe your review totally made me smile so thanks again! **

**Numbuh310alltheway: Lol I kind of like that word too but they really DID deserve it big time. Yup, they are ****ALL**** FINALLY together! Now you have gotten that song in my head but it fits pretty well. And it IS an awesome song, I listened to it too! Haha and you know Wally and his slowness…at least he finally got it. It was alittle bit different in the review but I remember. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH MI AMIGO! LOVE YAH!**

**Imasmurf93: There is still a couple bonus chapters but it is pretty much over. Thank you! Yes, they FINALLY got what they deserved. Hehehe Oh, and I will once this is over! **

**ILoveAussies4: Awe thanks! I'm really happy that you enjoyed it! Lol yes, he is so silly sometimes. **

**Littlemissfg: Lol I can picture that. There are still some bonus chapters but it is pretty much ended. Haha I was writing that scene and thought Hoagie would say something about it. Yes, they are FINALLY together! Woo, it is about time right? **

**Depthcharge2030: Thanks and you are very welcome!**

**AmuletSpade: Thanks! Lol your skits are always so funny! Oh but it's fine! Here is the first bonus chapter…finally! **

**OddSakura: I know…so sad, but at least there are still this and the next bonus chapters. Someone suggested the song so I just HAD to put it in for Kuki and Wally. Trust me, after this story is over…I will have ****TONS**** of other ideas. Thanks!**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest: It's fine. Yeah, it is about time they are all together and Danny and Stacey got what they deserved! Wow…a lot of stuff happened. Lol I'm glad you are so happy though! Thanks for the review! :D **

**Randomnessgirl1: Yes, here is the first! I am very sad myself though…Lol and who knew there was a 'you know who' heaven? Thank you for the review!**

**SunDragon27: Thank you! But there are still bonus chapters! hehe!**

**Madier1095: Wow…that is a lot of reading. Lol Yeah, I always enjoy the 'you know who' jokes but I don't want to overdo them. Haha and I really liked the skit you did. XD I actually like Hoagie's humor. Yes, it is about time they got together though! Thanks so much! Here is the first of the bonus!**

**Stives117: It's okay! You do not have to feel bad because everyone gets busy once in awhile right? Thank you! I'm really happy you liked it! But you are welcome for putting you in! : )**

**Penspot: Thank you! There is actually bonus chapters left but TECHNICALLY it is over…kind of confusing, I know. But I know, I never wanted it to end either because it was SO much fun to write! But everything must end sometime…**

**To everyone: THANKS FOR ****ALL**** THE GREAT REVIEWS EVERYONE! Also, THANKS FOR EVEN ****JUST**** READING MY STORY! YOU GUYS ****ARE**** SERIOUSLY AMAZING! :D **

**Special thanks for half of this chapter goes to: _NiiniiXpuff, FuzzySlippers19, Wallykuki34, and AmuletSpade!_**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! :D **

* * *

Chapter 34: The Extended Bonus 

Pace by pace, he entered through the doorway with his stunning date, having her arms wrapped around his burly body.

His eyes instantly focused on the couples before him, laughing and smiling with one another on the dance floor.

He narrowed his orbs as he spotted his enemy, dancing with the girl he had come with.

He clenched his teeth at the sight as his date glanced toward the couples as well with a revolting gaze.

She twisted her face into a deadly glare as she stared out at the new couple: Kuki and Wally.

Danny wished he could just kill Wally at that moment for beating him up and making him seem so pathetic and humiliated but he only set his gaze back at his date, who was burning holes in her enemies' backs.

Stacey loathed Kuki and now she felt like that feeling reduced a million times. She still admired Wally and it made her sick that Kuki had taken him from her. Sure, she had Danny now but…she still could not help but feel steamed about the entire thing. She wanted revenge and as did Danny.

She then snuck a glance at Danny, who was now looking at her some.

She grinned maliciously as he returned the look.

* * *

Hoagie halted from his dancing, wiping the sweat that had formed on his forehead with the palms of his hands.

Dancing was not just fun and games, it was also VERY tiring.

He stared out at all of his friends who continued to laugh and dance with one another.

His friend, Starr, had to leave not so long ago, but she smirked at the sight of him and Abby together before she did so.

It was unbelievable thinking that two weeks could change things so drastically. Two weeks ago, they were all friends just hanging out and trying to ask one another to the dance. One week ago, Rachel thought Nigel was cheating on her, Kuki was mad at Wally for lying to her, and Abby was "upset" that Hoagie had asked to the dance on a bet. They were all angry at one another for their own strong reasons. Eventually, everything fell into perfect place after Bob's funeral-

"BOOOOOBBB!"

Oh Hoagie...Anyways, they had all finally forgave one another and focused on the dance again. It was just today that everyone had FINALLY gotten together and admitted the truth.

It was strange thinking that now they were all together. There would be no more secrets, no more lies, and no more worries…yeah, riiight.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Rachel questioned as the gang stepped over to the side in conversation.

Wally gave a small smile as Kuki's arm dangled around his neck.

"How about we go to the Teens Only club now?" Wally suggested.

All of the gang nodded in agreement, except Nigel who seemed to have a better idea.

"I have a better idea, how about we go to Lime Ricky's instead?" Nigel spoke as Fanny, Patton, Kuki, Wally, Rachel, Abby, Hoagie, Bartie, and Virginia stared over at him, contemplating.

Lime Ricky's was normally just for Kids Next Door operatives but Sam, who was now the owner, knew all about the Teens Next Door. Every time the gang wanted to hang out there, he would clear the place out so no one knew that he was letting in teenagers. It was one thing for operatives to know about the TND but another if they thought Sam was working with them, but Sam was willing to take that risk.

"Okay, let's go there," Kuki beamed to her self at the thought.

It was always nice to go there because then they would all feel like kids again. They enjoyed that feeling.

"Good, now we can ditch this cruddy dance," Wally commented, frowning a bit.

"I thought you were enjoying the dance?" Kuki wondered as Wally stared at her.

Before he could reply to that, Patton interrupted.

"Let's just go before Sam has to leave," Patton said as he began to walk towards the doorway.

Everyone glanced at one another for a moment then followed Patton out the doors.

* * *

Sam was now the last one left in the place. Everyone had either gone home or...weren't there.

He placed his bare hands onto his damp wash cloth as he gradually wiped the sticky essence of soda from the counters. It was a lot of hard work running your own place but it was worth it to Sam.

"Phew," He said as wiped the sweat from his brow, "What a day...I guess it is time to-"

"Sam?" A familiar voice spoke as Sam turned his attention to the doorway.

"Well, if it isn't Nigel Uno. Didn't think I'd see you back so soon," Sam smiled as he threw his cloth over the clean counter.

Nigel smiled some as Wally, Hoagie, Rachel, Kuki, Abby, Patton, Fanny, Bartie, and Virginia walked in from behind.

"He must be some kind of power walker," Hoagie muttered as he took a few deep breaths. Abby rolled her chocolate eyes at her poor, new boyfriend.

"So what brings you guys here? I hear you guys have been going to that other 'Teens Only' club here lately," Sam responded as the gang glanced all about the room.

"We just thought we'd come here for a change," Virginia answered as they all nodded in agreement.

"Think we could get some drinks?" Rachel questioned.

"It depends...are you guys all together now?" Sam grinned in a sneaking way as all the couples blushed uncontrollably.

They all nodded slowly as Sam gave a toothy smile.

"Well then, we have some celebrating to do!" He exclaimed as he threw on his apron once again, getting behind the counter. "Thanks Sam," Kuki giggled as she took a seat.

"Any time," Sam wiggled his eyebrows, causing Kuki to giggle more and Wally to frown with a hint of jealousy.

"That's the old gang I know..." Sam mumbled as he started preparing root beers hastily for everyone to enjoy, "Great to have them back."

* * *

"You guys should have seen the look on that cruddy Right's face!" Wally burst out laughing, taking a sip of root beer while doing so.

"I can only imagine..." Abby shook her head as Kuki thought to herself.

Patton snickered slightly as he pictured Danny getting beat up by Wally, "He deserved it," he remarked.

Kuki had to nod at that. He did derserve it badly.

"Girl, did you really break Stacey's nose?" Abby stared at Kuki.

"No, but I almost did..."

"Did you guys notice Lizzie scowling though?" Virginia asked as Nigel looked at her.

"She'll be fine," Rachel stated.

"Okay guys, I got one! So there was this guy who rung the bell at church in a tower and one day he died..." Hoagie began as everyone frowned at his joke telling, "They then had to get someone else to take his place."

"Who's 'they'?" Wally asked, interrupting the joke.

"The people at the church. So they find this one guy who is REALLY good at ringing the bell except...he had no arms so he showed them how to ring it with his face-"

"That has to hurt," Bartie winced at the thought of him trying to ring a big church bell with his face.

"I bet you could do it," Fanny smirked at Patton, "It would knock some sense into that thick head of yours."

Patton glared at her spitefully, "Yeah, for-"

"Would you guys just let me tell it?" Hoagie spoke up.

"Yeah, the sooner he tells it, the sooner it will be over," Abby reassured as everyone nodded.

"Hey!" Hoagie cried in effence.

"Just tell it, baby."

"Fine. So one day the guy starts drinking a lot of coffee so he accidentally gets so hyper that he falls off the tower, falling straight to the ground. A bunch of people crowd around him, asking who he is. Then one woman says, 'I have no idea who he is but his face RINGS A BELL!'" Hoagie burst out into fits of laughter once he finished the joke.

Everyone grimaced except Kuki who chuckled silently.

"What? I thought it was actually pretty funny," She giggled as everyone shook their heads at Hoagie.

"Oh come on, you guys know it was!" Hoagie frowned.

"Yeah, in your mind!" Fanny shouted, sipping her drink.

Patton smirked as he began to think of something, "I have a joke. Ever heard of the pink cloud joke guys?"

They all shook their heads as they listened to Patton. Fanny rolled her eyes but decided to listen anyways.

"Wally, Hoagie, and Nigel are driving in a car on the way to a party when they accidentally get into a car wreck, die, and go to heaven," Patton explained.

"Nice knowing you guys," Fanny grinned.

"Who was the one driving?" Nigel questioned.

"Umm...I guess Wally," Patton answered, abit unsure.

"Way to go, Wally," Abby joked as Wally crossed his arms.

"So they get to heaven and God allows them to do whatever they want to do...EXCEPT step on a pink cloud-"

"Why would I ever step on a cloud that is pink?" Wally looked over at him as he ignored his question.

"So the next day, Nigel comes up to Wally and Hoagie with this UGLY and REVOLTING girl next to her and Wally asks, 'where did yah get such an ugly girl, mate?' then Nigel responds, 'I stepped on a pink cloud'."

Rachel crossed her arms as Nigel frowned at him getting an ugly girl. Wally laughed some as he continued to listen.

"Then the next day, Hoagie comes up to Nigel and Wally with this DISGUSTING and HIDEOUS girl and Nigel asks 'where did you get such an ugly girl?' then Hoagie responds, 'I stepped on a pink cloud'. Then the next day Wally comes up with this STUNNING and GORGEOUS girl and they both ask, 'where did you get such a pretty girl?' then Wally says, 'She stepped on a pink cloud'."

All of the gang except, of course, Kuki and Wally began to laugh, getting what the joke was.

"I have to admit...that was pretty funny!" Hoagie commented as Wally scratched his head.

"What? I don't...," It took a second for Wally to process, "Hey!" he spat as he started glare at Patton.

Patton chuckled as Kuki frowned some, trying not to giggle abit.

Wally stood from his spot then started to chase Patton as Patton ran from him, knowing Wally wouldn't actually beat him up. The gang all laughed as they watched the two running practically in circles.

It was good to have friends even when they are trying to kill you.

* * *

Stacey stepped out of the school with a scowl as her beloved, new boyfriend was at her side. They both glared to themselves, wondering where Kuki and Wally had gone to.

"When I get my hands on that Kuki, I'm going to seriously-" Stacey began as Danny cut her off.

"We will get them back..." he clenched his fists, "You'll see."

Lizzie came up behind them with a grimacing face.

"Out of my way!" She pushed through them.

"Who do you think you are? !" Stacey hissed at Lizzie.

"Oh sorry Stacey, I thought you were someone else," Lizzie smiled weakly, trying not to get on Stacey's bad side.

"Whatever," she glanced at her own nails casually then gasped, "Is that a chipped nail?"

All of a sudden, a florescent light appeared over the three as not one of them took notice.

"This is just perfect!" Stacey screamed as the beam gradually picked the three up.

"W-What's going on? !" Lizzie cried as they disappeared into a giant spaceship.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes to see three aliens life forms, staring at him, Stacey, and Lizzie from afar. They spoke giberish as Danny tried to break free from his glass container he was stuffed in.

"Their brains are too unusual..." one alien said as the other nodded.

"Let's release them!" He exclaimed as he pulled a lever, causing them to fall through their glass prisons into a stranded area, near a well.

"AHHHH!" They all three screamed as they landed on top of one another.

"Get off me!" Stacey shouted as she pushed Lizzie off of her, "Ugh! Where are we? !"

"I think...not home," Danny surmised.

"Well duh!" Stacey yelled in rage as she glanced down the big well, "What is this anyways?"

"Wells are for water and ways to drink," Lizzie confirmed as she looked around abit.

Stacey rolled her eyes.

"After today, I would have seen everything," Danny shook some as he searched for more weird things.

"It was just aliens, not the ugliest person in the world," Stacey shook her head at him as Danny's eyes widened, "What is it now?"

Danny pointed to a girl before them, holding a chainsaw in her hands.

"Spadey's back!" She grinned evilly as she came closer to them.

"AHHHH!" They screamed as they stepped back near the well.

"Whatever we do, we can't-" before Stacey could finish, Lizzie tripped over the well and landed deep inside of it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Lizzie screamed before it faded.

"-fall," Stacey shook her head as the girl came closer.

"Any last words?" the girl questioned.

Danny gulped as he stepped back from the girl's face, causing him to fall deep into the well's abyss as well, "AHHHHHHH! I'm too hot to-"

Stacey stared after him, "No! He was the hottest guy at our school!"

The girl smirked as she cranked up her chainsaw.

Stacey eyes widened as she walked back some, almost falling into the well, "Whoa!" She wobbled then re-gained her balance, "Phew!" **(A/N PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END ONCE YOU ARE DONE READING!)**

That's when another girl came up to Stacey, "Good bye idiot!" She smiled evilly as she planted her fist into Stacey's nose then blew softly, causing Stacey to fall right down the well.

"AHHHHHHH! PRADA HERE I COME!" She screamed as the girl smiled.

"Never mess with them again!" The girl who punched her, yelled.

"Almost forgot..." The girls smirked as they poured Jell-O down the well.

"AHHHHHHHH! JELL-O!" They heard Stacey's piercing scream as they cackled evilly. Life was good like that sometimes...it was only a shame that, that DID NOT actually happen...Unless...you wanted it to.

A manicured hand then appeared over the side of the well.

* * *

**I know... crazy ending for a bonus chapter right? Haha I just thought I'd give you guys HALF of some good stuff and then the other half something that a lot of you guys wanted to see. This probably stunk but... I hope you guys enjoyed it though! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE SO PLEASE READ:**** Okay, next bonus chapter will be a bit different. It will be like a question and answer type thing. You guys may ask ANY questions you want to any of the characters that ever appeared in the story! They will answer them in next chapter like they are all in an interview or something! Guidelines are simple: Do not ask any questions that don't go great with the rating, you can't ask anything that happened before INTERVIEWS (I'm mostly answering story questions...not about the show), you can't ask reviewers questions, AND you can ask questions from their past, present, or future.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE SEND IN SOME QUESTIONS FOR THE CHARACTERS AS WELL! LOVE YOU GUYS! :D :D :D**

**Wally: I still did not think that joke was funny! **

**Patton: I did. **

**Wally: *frowns at him* But do we really have to answer questions? **

**Rachel: That's what she said. **

**Wally: O.O About the future?**

**Kuki: That's going to be interesting...**

**Hoagie: Yeah, but I still say my joke was funny! **

**Abby: Give it a rest already, boy. You ain't funny.**

**Hoagie: But I made you laugh once!**

**Wally: *laughs* I sure liked the ending of this chapter! Now THAT made me laugh! **

**Kuki: *giggles some* Yeah!**

**Nigel: I think the chapter was short though.**

**Rachel: Watch it or the author will get you like she did the OTHERS!**

**Nigel: Others? **

**Rachel: Didn't you ever wonder why Mushi and Harvey haven't been on? Or Hoagie's grandma? Or...Bob...**

**Hoagie: *tries so hard not to cry* BOOOBBBB!**

**Bartie: How is it that you cry about a lizard but not your grandma?**

**Hoagie: Have you met her?**

**Bartie: No...**

**Wally: Then yah wouldn't know why!**

**Sonya: How come we weren't in this?**

**Lee: We were getting icecream.**

**Sonya: Oh yeah, it was yummy! *licks lips***

**Me: You guys want to know something interesting that only acouple people know?**

**Patton: What?**

**Me: I was looking through my sisters' baby book with names and meanings and I looked up Stacey's name.**

**Kuki: What does it mean?**

**Wally: Probably 'cruddy' or 'brat'.**

**Kuki: Moutard?**

**Wally: What's that?**

**Kuki: A new french word I read in chapter 31...**

**Wally: Huh.**

**Hoagie: Conceited?**

**Abby: Jerk?**

**Stacey: HEY!**

**Fanny: Jell-o?**

**Stacey: AH!**

**Me: No... it means 'one who shall rise again'.**

**Everyone: O.O NOOOOOOO!**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**

**Me: REVIEW! **


	35. Chapter 35:The Dance Interview

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. : ( Now I am sad…**

**Author's Note: HELLO PEOPLES! I will be quick since this is...the final chapter. :O I would have updated sooner but I had camp for a week and now...I am sick AGAIN. I really need to work on my immune system. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter as much as I did writing it! I still do honestly think my story isn't all THAT good (there is most likely WAY better stories out there then this one) but I try my best and if you guys like it...then I'm glad you do! **

**Now...**

* * *

**REVIEWS…**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest: Lol glad you did. Yeah, you know it is about time I start picking more on Wally. ; ) Oh and I just HAD to have that with Stacey, Danny, and Lizzie! They deserved it…even if it was most likely not real. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Really Big Hat: Thank you for the review! Your question shall be answered in the chapter. ;)**

**Swimmer14: Your question will be answered. Thanks for reviewing! **

**ImmortalDarkPassion: Aww thank you! It brings me joy to know when people seem to like it. Oh, and I kind of don't want to answer the question to me in the chapter for certain reasons…but I will answer it here: That is so sweet of you to say! Thank you for totally making my day! I honestly don't think I'm the best author but I try my best! **

**Quicquidlibet: Ha ha I never heard the extension of that joke before! My sister told me it years ago and it sort of came back to me recently. I honestly find it pretty funny but thanks for the review! :D**

**OddSakura: The best ending, no? It's too bad that is pretty much illogical… :\ But your answer will be in the chapter! Thank you for reviewing!**

**RidingtheRoughWaters: That comment from Stacey just proves what kind of person she is. But it really would have stunk if it ended that way. I love happy endings…even though happy endings are usually predictable. Thank you for the review!**

**Madier1095: I heard that joke a LONG time ago and just thought that it fit with Hoagie. I actually find it funny myself. But now you got Patton's…and it seems like for ONCE when someone has a joke like that it is about Wally. I did him on purpose for mainly that reason. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Yougotrejected: Thank you for all the questions and the review! You will see it in this chapter!**

**Shortcake31: What could be better than aliens? XD If only it was just a bit logical…It was still fun to do though. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Yougotburned: I would answer the first question but…I wouldn't know the answer if it was you. I am truly sorry but I'll definitely use the other question! Thank you for the review though!**

**Littlemissfg: I do too but they have to end sometime. Oh, and you don't always need a guy to get your happy ending…and maybe when you least expect it, the right guy will show himself. Hmm…I guess you'll have to see then. You're welcome and thank you very much! I will try my best. **

**AmuletSpade: You're welcome! I thought it'd be awesome if you came in with your chainsaw! Muahaha! Yeah, early in the story it is mentioned that the KND do not know about the ****TND**** like in operation MAURICE but there might be some, who were as lucky as Abby, to know about it. And they still love Lime Ricky's more than that Teens Only club. Really? Well, that's a coincidence…I've had those coincidences before but it is still kind of weird but cool. Thanks for giving me the questions and for reviewing! :D **

**Numbuh310alltheway: I agree completely…lol yes, I used the I-Google a lot because of your review! Some of it I already knew what it was though. XD Anyways, I heard that joke when I was little and when I was thinking for a joke for Hoagie to say, it just came to me. Il! Il! Il! I actually think the joke is pretty funny though. But you know I HAD to use Wally for the other joke…since it seems like Hoagie and Nigel get flamed way too much. Poor them… : ( I'm glad you 'wuved' the chapter though! LOL love the skit too even though it was random! ;D Yes, sad that this is the last chapter…but at least I have other stories! Talk to yah later and love yah! **

**FearofChicken13: Lol I bet. I'm glad you liked the joke and thanks for the review! **

**Kndnumbuh007: I'm happy that you enjoyed them! Lol I heard those jokes and LONG time ago and I felt that they would fit well. Yah know, I did not even realize it was chapter 34 until you said that…wow…a lot of chapters but at least I had SOME ¾ in there! They did not actually die but it would have been a funny way to die huh? XD Thanks for the review! Here is…the last chapter… **

**MaxandFang101: We'll see… Yeah, it does have some pretty interesting memories…BUT I do think it was best for them to go there instead like old times. Thanks for the questions and the review! HAPPY BELATED FOURTH OF JULY! Yes, I live in the ****U.S.**** B)**

**Leslie: Lol Thanks for the questions and the review! They shall be answered in this chapter! : )**

**Stives117: I am really happy that you loved it! But I kind of don't want to answer the question to me in the chapter for certain reasons…but I will answer it here: Aww thank you so very much! I honestly don't think I'm all that awesome but you have made my day with your sweet words! I try my best! : D **

**Think Purple 54: You're welcome but there is still ****ONE**** more chapter. I'm really glad that you thought so! Thank you so much! Yes, I actually loved what happened to them too…Hehehe they deserved it.**

**Numbuh054: Your questions will be answered. Thank you for the review and questions! :D**

**Randomnessgirl1: Nah, probably not. She is not really the killer type…but I have to admit, her name meaning that is pretty funny. Thank you for the review!**

**To everyone: SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THEIR AWESOME REVIEWS, FAVORITES, ALERTS, ****AND**** EVEN ****JUST**** READING MY STORY. It REALLY means a lot and you guys are SUPER amazing! I DEDICATE THIS STORY TO YOU GUYS! And secondly, I would like to thank God, for without Him, I wouldn't have the talents to write any of this! He rocks and so do you guys! :D :D :D **

**Special thanks for the questions in this chapter goes to: _CodeLyokoIsTheBest, Really Big Hat, swimmer14, ImmortalDarkPassion, OddSakura, yougotrejected, yougotburned, AmuletSpade, FearofChicken13, MaxandFang101, Leslie, Stives117, and Numbuh054!_**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, ****AND**** REVIEW! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 35: The Dance Interview 

They slowly stepped forward, making their way to their comfy, soft chairs.

"Hello you guys, I am KNDFANGIRL, and today I and some others will be asking you guys a few questions," I started as all eyes were on me, "Please be seated and thanks for coming."

The blonde Aussie sat in his chair, giving a quizzical look as he glanced over at his new girlfriend, "Where the crud are we?" He whispered to the group as all but his beloved rolled their eyes.

After two weeks of hardships, drama, and many more…it was finally time for all questions to be answered. I sat in my chair before them as they all set their orbs on me.

Wally was scratching his head in confusion, Kuki was smiling to herself with her legs crossed, Hoagie was contemplating, Abby was watching me carefully, Nigel kept a straight face on as he glanced over at Rachel, Rachel was smiling thoughtfully at Nigel, Fanny was frowning to herself, Patton had his arms crossed, Virginia and Bartie were glancing around the room, Sonya and Lee were holding hands, Stacey was glaring, Danny was equally un-amused, Ms. Decker did not know what to think, Lizzie was getting impatient, Jaime was doing nothing really, and then Mushi and Harvey were also waiting.

They were all dead silent when-

"What are we doing here? !" Lizzie screeched as Jaime practically fell out of his chair.

Wally snickered at that as Kuki gave a concerned look.

"Jaime, are you okay?" She wondered.

Jaime cleaned out his ear as he sat upright in his seat, "Si, I am fine…"

He now learned, never sit next to Lizzie when ever-Actually just NEVER sit next to Lizzie.

I cleared my throat as I took notice at Stacey's foot tapping.

"You are all here just to ask a series of questions. Once they are finished, you are free to go. If you do not answer your questions…then you will never leave," I stated.

"So you're holding us against our will?" Stacey glared as I gave a proud nod.

"Yes, I am."

"You can't do that!"Harvey yelled as I glanced down at my nails casually.

"Yes, I can and if you guys don't do what I say…you could always spend a half hour in a room with the girl with the chainsaw," I smirked.

Everyone's eyes widened as they sat motionless, not wanting to protest any further.

"Good, then let the questions begin," I said as some other people walked in from behind me, "Any other questions before we start?"

-SILENCE-

"Okay then…first up is _CodeLyokoIsTheBest_ with her questions."

"My first question is for Hoagie," She said as she got into her right position.

Hoagie turned his attention to her as he furrowed his eyebrows.

_Me? Why am **I **first? _He asked himself, biting his lip as she began to ask her question.

"First question, one word: Bob," She spoke, waiting for Hoagie's reply.

"BBOOOBBB!" Hoagie cried, cuffing his hands over his eyes as Kuki patted his back in sympathy.

"How is THAT a question?" Nigel asked sternly.

I shrugged, "I don't make up the questions. I just make up the rules."

Wally rolled his green eyes, "Well, could yah at least do something about his cruddy crying?"

Hoagie sniffled, "N-No, I'm fine...Continue."

"Okay," She started, clearing her throat some, "Next is Bartie and Virginia…"

They both looked at her in wonder of what she was going to ask BOTH of them.

"I LOVE YOU TWO TOGETHER!"

Bartie and Virginia's faces went to many shades of red at her statement but kept silent.

"So, what did you two do while the others were all getting together?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Both of them glanced at one another, deciding who should talk. It was Virginia who spoke up.

"Well, we talked for awhile about school and about the dance, we danced as we stepped on each others feet a few times-"

"A few?" Rachel asked from where she was sitting.

"Okay, ALOT. Then during one of the slower songs we sort of…kissed…,"Virginia answered awkwardly as my mouth fell open.

"Quick question, how come that was not in the chapter?" I frowned.

"What chapter?" Wally whispered as Hoagie shushed him. Wally just frowned, crossing his arms.

"We have no idea," Bartie responded truthfully, fiddling with his pockets.

"Fine, I'm going to be grilling you guys UNTIL you tell me…then I'll make a one-shot," I smirked deviously as Bartie stared.

"Now what happened after that?" CodeLyokoIsTheBest interrupted.

"We told each other how we felt,"Virginia conceded.

"So what was how you guys felt?" I questioned as Virginia sneaked a glance at Bartie.

"We answered the question so you'll just have to wait and see."

"Okay, I'll be back," I said, grabbing my laptop and stalking out of the room.

"She's probably working on that one-shot or something," Abby said as she leaned her arm on her chair's arm rest.

Wally scanned the room with his orbs, still as confused as ever.

"Next question is to Ms. Decker, WHERE IS MY SANDWICH?" CodeLyokoIsTheBest cried.

"I told you that we did not make sandwiches! AND…I don't have any!" Ms. Decker glared as the reviewer seemed to ignore her reply.

"Speaking of sandwiches, I'm hungry…Ms. Deck, could you get me a sandwich?" Wally smirked.

"I told you no!" She frowned at him, "And do not call me _Ms._ _Deck!_"

"My last question is for Sonya and Lee, when are YOU TWO going to get together?" CodeLyokoIsTheBest smiled brightly.

"Umm…we're just friends," Sonya admitted, glancing at Lee who was nodding in agreement, "I don't think-"

"Give them at the MOST a year," Patton answered, some how knowing what the future would hold.

Sonya and Lee's faces reddened a bit but they still continued to hold each others hands. It was pretty dark in that room and Sonya always seemed to feel safe when she knew Lee was there.

I then walked back into the room, out of nowhere, writing on some note book paper with my pencil, "Next person…"

CodeLyokoIsTheBest then vanished as _Really Big Hat_ stepped forward.

"My question is for KNDFANGIRL, are you gonna write another multi chapter story and if so, which I hope you do, do you know what it will be yet?"

I lifted my head from my paper, surprised that some one would actually be asking ME a question.

I smiled, "Of course, I'm going to make more stories that are multi chapter. I actually have two others besides this one that I've been doing and I have tons of new ideas that I have been dying to use. Unfortunately, I can't do them all at once since there would be too much to keep track of. I do have a few ideas in my mind that I will be doing next though."

"Man, I thought she'd NEVER stop talking," Danny commented with a boring look upon his face, "Girls talk too much…"

I frowned, crossing my arms.

"No we don't!" Fanny shouted loudly at him.

"Si, I agree with Francine. Any one can talk a lot," Jaime responded as Fanny smirked some.

Patton glowered, looking from Jaime to Fanny.

"Whatever…" Danny replied, not really caring as Really Big Hat disappeared from everyone's sight.

"Where did she go?" Wally wondered as everyone seemed to ignore him, "I'm serious you guys!"

That's when _swimmer14 _came up to Abby, "My only question is for Abby."

"Shoot away, baby," Abby spoke calmly as her feet dangled over her chairs' arms.

"Were you ever actually mad at Hoagie?"

"Abby was a bit at first, but after awhile, she eventually got over it and just started pretending."

"You were pretending?" Nigel asked, a stern look plastered on his face.

"It was the only way I could get yall to be friends again."

Nigel thought for a moment then nodded.

"I can't believe you were pretending all that time!" Kuki gasped in wonder.

"Could we move along with this please?" I questioned as everyone stared at me for a moment then nodded.

"Okay then…next," I spoke as swimmer14 vanished and _ImmortalDarkPassion _came up.

"I just have a few questions," She said as she held her list of questions in her hands, "First is Wally, Are you going to get jealous over every guy that talks to Kuki besides your little group of friends?"

"It is not little!" Wally defended, "…And I do not get jealous!"

"Riight," Abby said as she rolled her dark orbs.

"Even I know that, that is a lie," Danny spoke up as Wally scowled at him.

Jaime had to nod in agreement.

"That would be a yes," Hoagie answered as Patton bopped his head, knowing it was so.

Wally glared to himself as he still crossed his arms, muttering words under his breath.

"Again to Wally, How old were you when you realized you love Kuki?"

"I-" Wally's eyes grew in surprise, realizing what the question was.

He bit his lip, sneaking a glance at Kuki. She looked at him some, waiting for him to answer.

"We don't have all day!" Lizzie yelled at Wally, "Come on!"

"I realized…I liked her when I met her…but I didn't start loving her until age 10…and I REALLY realized it in the past two, bizarre weeks…"

Kuki grinned from ear to ear, "Oh Wally…I-"

"How sweet," Stacey spoke sarcastically, "Can we just keep this thing moving?" She frowning, starting to feel even more jealous.

"Another question for Wally-"

"How come HE gets all the questions?" Hoagie wondered as Rachel hunched her shoulders.

"I guess there is a lot more questions to be asked about Wally."

"Well, that makes sense," Patton responded, causing Wally to frown at him some.

"So how long are you waiting to propose to Kuki, Wally?"

Wally stared at her, not saying a word.

"What kind of cruddy question is that? I don't-"

"Most likely it'll be like in his twenties…he'll be nervous about it though," Kuki said as Wally looked at her like 'what?'.

"What?" Kuki raised her brow at him in confusion.

"How do you guys-Never mind…," Wally contemplated as Kuki shrugged it off.

"Now Kuki, lots of fans adore you. Are you worried that Danny and Stacey will come back for revenge?" ImmortalDarkPassion wondered.

Kuki bit her top lip with her teeth, "A little…but I'm sure it'll be okay."

Stacey smirked.

"How old were you when you realized you love Wally, Kuki?"

"I always liked him but I think I really started liking him around 10 too…I really realized it when he saved my life at age 13 though."

Wally glanced her way in shock.

"What? It takes longer for you to realize it because you can be stubborn and…you might just not realize it," Kuki confirmed.

Wally thought about it some then nodded, knowing it was probably true.

"Next…hey Nig, it's been awhile since you checked for missions, are you sure you didn't miss anything?"

Nigel then checked his communicator as everyone but Ms. Decker, Lizzie, Stacey, Danny, Mushi, Harvey and Jaime rolled their eyes.

"Missions?" Jaime questioned.

"W-When she says missions she means…-" Kuki began but was cut off by Stacey.

"When I think of missions, I think of that stupid Kids Next Dorks. They are such a pain," Stacey surmised as Danny agreed with her.

"I wish someone would just get rid of those brats. Where are those teen ninjas when you need them?"

"Seriously…"

Almost all of them frowned at that but tried their best to ignore it all.

"I don't think I missed anything," Nigel answered calmly as he hid his communicator in his shoes without anyone noticing.

"Okay, so when are you going to propose to Rachel?"

"Some time when I am older."

"I should have said that!" Wally cried.

"Anyways, hey Rach, we all know how crazy Nigel can get for missions-"

"I'm not crazy," Nigel frowned.

"-…will you be able to handle that?"

"I'll have to, but I've been handling it good so far."

"Now Hoagie," ImmortalDarkPassion turned to him, "Are you going to get another pet? Name them something like Bobby?"

"BBOOOOBBB!" Hoagie cried once again.

"It's okay Hoagie, just answer the question," Kuki patted his back.

"It may take awhile before I am ready to get another pet. Bob meant a lot…" said Hoagie.

"Yes, he was a great lizard," I grinned, "I remember when I first invented him."

Wally stared at me funny but decided not to speak. It was very wise of him.

"When will YOU propose to Abby?" ImmortalDarkPassion asked him.

"When I am ready," Hoagie said as Abby smiled some.

ImmortalDarkPassion then turned to Abby, "Hello awesome! I was looking through Hoagie's diary and he wrote, 'I can't help it! I love Abby! I adore everything about her. Even when she hits me with her hat, it feels like she cares.' How do you feel about this?"

Hoagie blushed a bit, "How did you find that?"

Abby glanced his way, "Abby feels…like maybe she should hit Hoagie with her hat."

"Hey!" Hoagie grimaced, "That isn't exactly what I meant!"

Abby smirked, "Abby knows, baby."

"Now Patton, do you plan on listening to what your dad says anymore? You know with football?" She asked, glancing down at her list of questions some.

"I'll probably still do football but I'm not going to do stuff just because of my dad now. I'll practice with him when I want to and I don't think I will be doing football professionally," Patton said sternly.

"When are you going to propose to Fanny?"

"Why does she keep asking that?" Sonya whispered as everyone shrugged.

"Umm," Patton thought for a moment as Fanny set her gaze on him, "When the moon is full on a Friday night as birds cover the night sky and…when I feel the time is right."

Fanny rolled her eyes, "You are so-"

"Fanny…you know, relaxing once in a while would be good for you. So what do you say about taking a break from that anger huh? (If you don't, you'll get wrinkles faster.) But I'm not saying become a hippy, just…happier."

"What anger? I don't have anger!" Fanny screamed, causing everyone to plug their eyes.

"Shut your pie hole before you get in trouble!" Ms. Decker warned.

"Even I don't scream that loud,"Harvey conceded.

Lizzie nodded, "Me either."

"She just needs to work out her anger issues," Patton stated.

"I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" She hissed as Patton shook his head at her.

"Okay…so Lee, did you have fun on your date with Sonya?" ImmortalDarkPassion smirked.

"We just went for ice cream, not a date," He replied.

"Nowadays everyone considers that if a boy and a girl are hanging out alone and eating, it is a date," I said, writing more on my notebook.

"When are you going on another one with her?"

Lee shrugged, "Tomorrow maybe."

"What about you, Sonya? Did you like your date?"

"It wasn't really a-," Sonya thought for a second, "Sure, I guess."

"Now Lizzie, can you go back to where you moved from? It would be much appreciated."

Lizzie began to steam, "No, I am not going back. I came back and I'm staying," she crossed her arms.

Everyone groaned lowly at her answer.

"Stacey…, you better watch out, you better not scream, you better not scream, I'm telling you why. Many are coming to kill you. I just love that song. Don't you?" ImmortalDarkPassion wondered.

"Huh? Did you say something? Sorry, I was fixing my nails," Stacey replied as continued to paint her finger nails.

"Last and most likely least, Danny, you are a pathetic little girl. Did you know your name: From the Name Daniel or Danielle? Daniel/Danielle: God is My Judge. I'm getting the girl from Danielle."

"How is that really a question?" Danny sneered, "Whatever…what is so bad with God is My Judge anyways?"

"I have no idea…" Mushi said as ImmortalDarkPassion disappeared.

"Next is _OddSakura_," I announced as OddSakura came forward.

"Would any of you-," she pointed towards Nigel, Rachel, Wally, Kuki, Abby, Hoagie, Fanny, and Patton, "-actually WANT Stacey/Danny to DIE?"

"What kind of question is that?" Stacey asked.

"Of course not!" Kuki shouted, "They may be mean but I wouldn't want them to die."

"I agree with Kuki," Hoagie spoke.

"Me too," Fanny admitted.

"Abby doesn't think they are the BEST people but maybe if they changed then she wouldn't want them to."

Rachel shook her head, indicating she felt the same.

"Maybe…" Nigel continued to think.

"YES!" Wally exclaimed.

"Wally!" Kuki gave him a bad look.

He seemed to ignore her cry, "Stacey and Danny dying would be cruddy awesome!"

Patton smirked some, "I don't really know Stacey but Danny would be entertaining…"

Wally nodded as Kuki crossed her arms.

"What? It would!"

That's when _yougotburned _stepped in, "Kuki, what was your favorite name that Stacey called you?"

"Hmm…," Kuki thought for a moment as her tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth, "Probably cake. I like cake!"

"Yeah, and that was also the last name she said to Kuki before Kuki nearly broke her nose," Wally smirked as Stacey growled under her breath.

"She never did get my name right…" Kuki trailed off.

"Next is _yougotrejected_…," I said as yougotburned fled away all of a sudden.

"Wally, will you ever ask Kuki to marry you?" Yougotrejected wondered.

"Yes…eventually…I can't even drive yet!" Wally grumbled as yougotrejected went over to Hoagie.

"Will you ever stop crying over your stupid lizard and marry Abby?"

"He's not stupid! He was a great friend…and I will marry Abby when I am ready, but I will stop crying about him eventually."

"Does eventually mean forever?" Wally asked as Hoagie narrowed his eyes at him.

"Stacey, will you ever get out of the well?"

"What well?" Stacey wondered as I showed her the end of last chapter.

She hissed, "Yes…because it did not really happen, plus, at the end my freshly manicured hand is getting out."

"How do we know it's you and not Lizzie?" Rachel asked.

"Please…who else would have such great nails?" Stacey flaunted her hands proudly.

"It could have been Danny's hand," Patton snickered as some others followed by it.

"I don't think so," Danny gave Patton a dirty look.

"Okay Danny, will you ever stop thinking that you are all that because your not," yougotrejected spoke.

"I may not be all that, but I'm all this," Danny smirked.

"Wow…I didn't think anyone could have lamer jokes than Hoagie but I stand correct it," Abby said, speechless.

Danny rolled his eyes, "I'm still the hottest," He smirked, showing his pearly whites when doing so.

"Riiight," Wally said in full sarcasm.

"Now Kuki, if Wally proposed would you say yes?"

Kuki's eyes grew in surprise, "Uh…sure."

"Finally, Abby, will you pass your hat to your children?"

Abby contemplated on it, "Probably Abby will."

Yougotrejected nodded then vanished in an instant. Then _Amulet Spade _came up.

Ms. Decker squinted her eyes, recognizing the face some.

She first walked up to Hoagie, "Hey, dude! Do you and Jaime hang out anymore? And if you do, can I, um," She glanced around some, noticing that Jamie was not paying attention much, "-have his number? Oh, and for the record, I find your jokes to be very funny."

Hoagie gave a toothy grin at the compliment, "I told you guys I was funny!"

Abby rolled her eyes, shaking her head sadly at him, "Just answer the question."

"Anyways, I hang out with him sometimes but not as frequent and…maybe you should just ask him yourself since he is in the room."

Amulet Spade nodded then turned to Wally, "Wally, how do you feel America's economy will be affected due to the disasters in Japan, especially considering our imports from them and how their production will have slowed, therefore causing us to have to mass-produce more? And do you think that this will negatively affect the farmers and such who might suffer the negative effects of such a situation?"

Wally just stared at her for a minute, "What?"

"Just answer, Wally," Hoagie persuaded.

"Uh…George Washington!" Wally guessed as everyone slapped their foreheads.

Ms. Decker shook her head at him, "This is what I have to put up with every day."

"Okay, Fanny, do you listen to much Celtic music?"

"What's cell tech music?" Wally questioned.

"Celtic not cell tech," Fanny corrected.

"Cell tick? I had no idea that cell phones have ticks!"

Fanny slapped her palm over her face in frustration, "It's music, stupid! And I listen to some…not a lot."

"One last thing…hey Jaime, yah want to go out sometime?" She blushed as Jaime looked at her, "Err… yeah."

"Si, let's go," Jaime stood to his feet, taking Amulet Spade's arm.

"Hey! He can't leave!" Stacey yelled.

"He only had one question so…he can go," I smiled as both Jaime and Amulet Spade disappeared.

Stacey grumbled.

"Now we have _FearofChicken13_!" I announced.

"Who's afraid of chicken?" Mushi questioned as I shrugged.

"Okay, Wally, how many kids are you and Kuki going to have?" Fearofchicken13 asked.

Wally glanced at Kuki, both of them feeling a bit awkward and blushing.

"Umm…pass?"

"Can't pass, you have to answer," I informed as Wally grunted.

"Umm…I dunno...1?"

"1?" Kuki looked at him.

Wally sighed, "3…or 4..."

"That sounds about right," Patton smirked as Wally continued to frown while blushing.

_MaxandFang101 _then entered the room, ready to ask questions.

"Hey Bartie, do you want to join my conga line? Haha, just kidding, but we can, hang out, later, if you want…," She said as she flipped her hair.

Bartie looked at her strangely but nodded, "Sure, maybe we could hang out later…"

Virginia glanced at MaxandFang101 but shrugged it off as the next question was being asked to Fanny.

"I have a real question for Fanny, does Patton know you have a rainbow monkey collection?"

"What?" Patton looked at Fanny.

Fanny smiled sheepishly then scowled, "NOW he does…"

"You have a rainbow monkey collection?" He asked rather in shock but also smirking some.

Fanny glared at him, "Yes, now wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for yah!" She snarled as he chuckled some, turning from her and keeping quiet.

"Hoagie, feel free to come over my house anytime you want…I'll be waiting…," MaxandFang101 smirked.

Abby glared some.

"-you know, waiting for you to pick up Abby from the movies so we can ALL hang out," She smiled nervously, "Hehe, but seriously, Hoagie, I want to have your children! Or at least your goggles…"

Hoagie stared at her, "O...kay?"

"Next!" Abby shouted as another person, _Leslie_, stepped forward.

"Skilled story KNDFANGIRL," Leslie clapped, "So is there any plans for a sequel?"

I looked over and shook my head a bit sadly, "I would like to but…no. A lot of times sequels just do not work out AND sometimes it can end up ruining the first by doing so. I will probably be making shorter stories of their lives after The Dance but nothing AS big as The Dance itself. I'm also thinking of making some long one-shots of their lives before The Dance. It will kind of explain some things. Like a long one-shot of where BET got started, when Kuki was dating Jaime, when Nigel and Rachel got together, and that type of stuff. I'm not sure yet…"

"Again with the talking," Danny rolled his eyes.

He is getting very close in becoming a Danny bowling pin.

"Okay Wally, can I call you Wally Wonka?" Leslie wondered.

"What the crud is a Wonka?"

"You know, like Willy Wonka, who owns that chocolate factory and all that candy," Rachel reminded.

Wally licked his lips, "You can call me that…if it means I get candy."

"Kuki, you are my favorite, beside Wally Wonka but he's cruddy."

"Hey!" Wally shouted.

Leslie continued, "But…would you ever have kids? Oh I can picture a little boy who looked like Wally but is all happy like you!" Leslie laughed some.

"Yes, I will have kids. Aww! That would be so cute!" Kuki beamed in a daze.

Wally was not amused.

"Now Hoagie, what is your biggest pet peeve about Abby?" Leslie looked at him.

Hoagie glanced some at Abby, who was waiting for him to answer. He bit his lip.

"My biggest pet peeve is about Abby is...when ever she makes fun of my jokes and calls me a nerd for liking Yipper cards."

"You aren't always a nerd if you like Yipper cards," Bartie defended some.

"Do you play with Yipper cards?" I asked him.

"Yes..."

"That explains it," Stacey responded as Bartie frowned at her.

"Abby, do you like the number 5 or was it assigned to you?" Leslie asked once again.

"Abby wanted the number 5. It's 'cause-"

"Numbuh 1 was taken?" Danny questioned, not really paying attention to the original question.

Abby rolled her eyes at him, "No."

"Let's just keep going," I spoke as I looked over at Leslie to continue.

"Stacey..."

Stacey looked up at Leslie, "What do you want?" She asked obnoxiously.

"DIEEEEEE!" Leslie whistled as a kagillion Oompah Loompahs appeared out of nowhere, "ATTACK!"

"AHHH!" Stacey screamed, leaping out of her chair and running from them as they started chasing her.

"Any body want popcorn?" I asked as most of them raised their hands, "Okay, I'll be back while we take a short break."

I then walked out of the room as the Oompah Loompahs continued to chase Stacey around the room.

"AHHH! HELP!" She cried as every stayed in their seats, waiting for popcorn.

* * *

I glanced all about the room, holding up the popcorn, "What happened?"

"The oompah loompahs left...but Danny actually tried to fight them off...but failed so they vanished along with Leslie," Mushi explained as I nodded.

"Okay, we have like two reviewers left so let's get back to business."

Stacey sat in her seat, fixing her now ratty hair and soiled clothes that were damaged when she got toppled over.

_Stives117_ then stepped forward, "Hoagie, are you going to get another lizard? Cuz you should. You should get a chameleon and name him Alfonzo and he can replace Bob-"

"BOOOOOOOOB!"

"-...whoops..."

Abby patted Hoagie some, "He'll probably get another pet in time...just not now."

"Okay, Wally, can you spell Wally?"

"Sure! W-A-Q-7-" Wally began until Abby stopped him.

"That is NOT how you spell your name."

"How would you know?"

"Last time I checked, Wally did not have a **7** in it."

"It does now," Wally smirked as everyone shook their heads in disgrace.

"Now Stacey, why are you so dumb? Only stupid people fall in wells..." Stives117 concluded.

"That did not actually happen! In any case, I was pushed in. It isn't like I meant to do it," Stacey glared to herself in confimation.

"Last but not least, Numbuh054," I announced as Stives117 disppeared and _Numbuh054_ came up.

"My first question is for Danny. Danny, what is your thoughts on girls?"

"Well, I'd like to think of girls as a tape you rent."

"How so?" Wally wondered.

"You go and pick out one you've been dying to get then once you use it...you return to it's rightful owner."

"You pig," Kuki remarked as the other girls agreed.

Danny just ignored the comment.

"I take it that every time you 'rent' a movie, you damage it?" Hoagie asked with a frown.

"On the inside maybe..." Danny smirked as Stacey appeared not affected by his answers.

"Okay...Stacey, why are you afraid of Jell-O?" Numbuh054 looked at her.

"Well...you see, when I was younger my dad worked a lot but when he'd get home, we would make some Jell-O and eat it together because that was his favorite. Then after he died many years ago, I couldn't bare to eat it...let alone touch it."

Kuki started to gaze at her with compassion and sympathy,"Oh Stacey, I'm sorry..."

"Whatever," Stacey said, rolling her eyes in an annoying way.

"Now Mushi," Numbuh054 turned to her, "Is everything good between you and Kuki now?"

"Oh yeah, she eventually forgave me about squealing to Stacey and now we get along pretty well now."

"Yup!" Kuki smiled in agreement.

Numbuh054 then walked over to Harvey as he frowned at her.

"What?" He hissed as Numbuh054 barely poked him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! D-DON'T **EVER** TOUCH ME!" He threatened as everyone stared at him. Some in disbelief.

"He really needs to get over that," Abby commented as Rachel nodded slowly.

"So Kuki, did you ever change your ring tone back?" Numbuh054 spoke.

"Actually-"

"MWHAHAHAHA!"

"Wally!" Kuki shouted as Wally snickered along with some of the other guys who shall remain nameless.

"I'm guessing that's a no," Virginia guessed.

"Also to Kuki, what WAS that DVD earlier in the story?" Numbuh054 questioned.

"Oh, it actually helped me to forgive Wally and the guys. It was a bunch of old clips that were on video camera. It was like old movies from when we were younger and stuff. It brought me back to all our great memories. At first, I did not want to watch it...but then, I gave in and watched it."

"Final question of the day, the chapter, and the story...is to Patton, Nigel, Wally, and Hoagie. What did you guys think of those kisses you guys got?" Numbuh054 smirked while raising her right eyebrow up.

"Uh...well...," They all mumbled, blushing and rubbing the back of their necks. They now had everyone's full attention as all the girls smirked at them.

"We can't remember...," Nigel spoke as he fiddled with his sunglasses.

"Yeah, it was like a while cruddy day ago," Wally admitted.

Both Patton and Hoagie nodded in agreement, "Yeah..."

"Then maybe we should remind you guys!" Kuki beamed as she kissed Wally on the lips.

Abby then kissed Hoagie as well, making his eyes go wide. Rachel pulled Nigel closer to her at that instant, planting her lips to his.

"Well, I guess we can just-" Before Patton could continue, Fanny kissed him as well.

All at once, they released.

"Well?" Abby asked.

They all sat there, giving the goofiest grins you would ever see as they all looked out in a happy daze.

"Wow..." Is all Hoagie, Patton, and Nigel could say.

"Niiice," Wally chuckled.

Abby, Fanny, Rachel, and Kuki shook their heads, smirking some, "Boys..."

I then opened the door, releasing everyone to leave...but only Lizzie, Mushi, Harvey, Danny, Ms. Decker, and Stacey did. The friends continued to stay...until they were ready to get back to their real world and everything that was to come in the future.

* * *

***CRIES* It is now over! The story that brought me the most joy to type and my very first story...has now come to and end. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I REALLY REALLY do! I was planning on doing like an epilouge but to be honest, I have no ideas for one. I know the bonus chapters were not so good and the ending probably stunk but...it'll just have to due I guess. Now it is over and it is time for me to update my other stories and begin other one's. THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! I don't know how I could have made it this far if it was not for your encouraging reviews...so, thank you. Now it is time for the eight letter word that I thought would never come for this story...C-O-M-P-L-E-T-E. **

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER AND THE WHOLE STORY ENTIRELY! I LOVE THE BIG AND DETAILED REVIEWS! :D And feel free to let me know what you didn't like in the story and maybe I could change it or replace something. NOW SKIT TIME! :D**

**Kuki: *cries***

**Wally: Kuki, what's with all the crying?**

**Abby: Is it 'cause it's over?**

**Kuki: No...I never ONCE got to hug a rainbow monkey in this story! :O**

**Abby: :|**

**Wally: ¬_¬**

**Kuki: What? It's so sad!**

**Hoagie: I feel like we are forgetting something in this story...**

**Kuki: Let's do a check list! Umm...**

**Mr. Lincoln:Teens Only club with the dancing and the coffee and the fun-Oh, you know what I'm talking about.**

**Kuki: Check!**

**Wally: Roller coasters and barfing!**

**Kuki: Check!**

**Hoagie: Losing a best friend...and having a funeral. *tries not to cry***

**Kuki: Check!**

**Patton: Pranks?**

**Fanny: Yelling and screaming?**

**Kuki: Check! Check!**

**Wally: Awesome fight scenes! :D**

**Kuki: Umm...check!**

**Abby: Karaoke?**

**Kuki: Check!**

**Bartie: Singing, ice cream, and humor?**

**Kuki: Yup!**

**Virginia: Beach, swimming, and volley ball?**

**Kuki: Yes!**

**Nigel: Missions and tears?**

**Kuki: Yeah!**

**Sonya: The three D's!**

**Kuki: D's?**

**Sonya: Drama, disasters, and dates.**

**Kuki: Then un huh!**

**Me: Wow...I was not even trying to have it all but I did...I even had aliens. O.O**

**Abby: What a story.**

**Jaime: Wait, one more...hot mexicans? *smirks***

**Kuki: Si!**

**Wally: *frowns***

**Jaime: Hey, you can't blame a guy for asking.**

**Kuki: So what do we do now that it is over?**

**Abby: Be in other stories Abby guesses.**

**Hoagie: Hopefully none that requires death...**

**Stacey: *smirks* MWAHAHAHA!**

**Kuki: O.O **

**Wally: We are all going to need therapy after this story completely ends.**

**Sonya: It HAS ended.**

**Wally: Then I better call one for us. *walks off***

**Rachel: We learned a lot in this chapter...**

**Abby: Like how Hoagie is annoyed because Abby thinks his jokes are lame.**

**Hoagie: No, you just make fun of them.**

**Rachel: They are just together and already they are having their first fight.**

**Lee: That's less then them. *points at Patton and Fanny***

**Fanny: I DO NOT!**

**Patton: YOU DO SO!**

**Fanny: I DO NOT!**

**Patton: YOU DO SO!**

**Fanny: Do. Not.**

**Patton: Do. SO!**

**Fanny: I do not have anger problems!**

**Patton: *shakes head at her***

**Kuki: I learned from this chapter that Stacey is complicated...**

**Wally: I learned that Danny is a pig and he has hands that are manicured.**

**Danny: I do not, Beetles!**

**Wally: Do so, Right!**

**Danny: *growls***

**Wally: *hisses***

**Sonya: Can't we all just get along?**

**Everyone: *looks at Sonya* Nope!**

**Hoagie: Hey, why did the frog go fishing? Because he wanted to go FLY fishing! Get it? *laughs***

**Abby: *shakes head sadly***

**Lizzie: You people have problems!**

**Wally: You are the one with the problems!**

**Lizzie: _I _have problems?**

**Patton&Fanny: Glad you admitted it! *smirk then glance at one another and frown***

**Mushi: They all have problems...**

**Ms. Decker: *touches Harvey***

**Harvey: DON'T TOUCH ME!**

**Ms. Decker: I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!**

**Father: Hey guys. *walks past everyone***

**Nigel: Was that...? **

**Everyone: *look at one another* NEH!**

**KNDFANGIRL OVER. AND. OUT! **

**Everyone: REVIEW PLEASE! **


	36. Did Someone say Sequel?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Stacey. Lucky me… *sarcasm* **

**Author's Note: I am positive everyone reading this is just as shocked as I am that it was added, especially since this story has been complete for over a year. A random time, right? **

**Well, hello to everyone once again! I understand it has been a very long time, hasn't it? Well, I figured you all should know that I am not even close to being done with this site yet, I am just busy and having some writer's block. It is close to being over though. **

**The reason I have made this is because, if you have not have heard, I am going to be making a The Dance sequel after all. I said I would not but, months ago, I came up with some ideas that I just could not ignore. I made a poll and the majority agreed that I should do one. **

**I will explain more about everything at the end of this chapter…that away, you all can go ahead and read it. **

**ENJOY! Sorry it is a tad short.**

** P.S. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS AND FAVORITES FOR THIS STORY! You all rock! :D**

* * *

She clicked her perfectly manicured nails annoyingly against the top of her desk.

She grimaced as she watched the raven, haired girl from across the opposite side of the room.

_It just isn't right, _was her thoughts as she narrowed her devilish eyes.

It had been only a few days since the dance-the day everyone's dreams came true except for, of course, her own.

Why was it that the girl she despised the most got everything she desired but Stacey could never truly get what she wanted?

Sure, she got a smoking, hot boy in the end but she was still humiliated and beaten up in the process.

It was not the fact that she wanted the boy that was in love with the girl she felt hatred towards, no, but that Kuki Sanban had ruined everything for her that night.

It was supposed to be a dream come true, a night to remember. Oh, she remembered it all right, but not for the reasons she was hoping.

Her ego and nose were so badly, bruised that she could not even attend school until many days _after _the dance had ended.

She was relieved that she did not have to face either Kuki or Wally for that period of time, but also annoyed all the same since it was their fault she ended up missing school in the first place.

She frowned bitterly.

She could only guess what havoc they probably committed while she was not present.

Stacey glanced all around the classroom. Most of those rotten, students she hated were in the same class at that very second.

Her eyes first lay on the bald, Brit boy who was staring down at his desk in sadness.

_What is with him? _

Stacey did not think too much about it, figuring what ever was his problem, was most likely something irrelevant.

She, then, noticed the red, frizzy haired girl from a distance.

She appeared extremely nervous about something.

Stacey was surprised by this, since she knew Francine Fulbright was hardly nervous about anything.

"What am I gonna do?" Fanny mumbled under her breath as the Blonde could hear her thick accent with those words.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the dorky, goggle eyed boy who stared down at his watch with a frown and a hint of worry.

He looked anxious to leave the classroom as soon as he could.

Stacey rolled her eyes at him.

Wally really did have weird friends.

"Bartie, is something the matter?" the teacher questioned in wonder.

_Out of all the students in here, she asks him? _Stacey thought to herself.

"Uh yeah…can I be excused? I really have to go," He said, having a look of utter concern plastered onto his face.

The teacher thought for a moment and then gave a small nod.

She was friends with Bartie's parents so there was no need for her to assume he was leaving for a wrong reason.

He muttered a small 'thank you' then retreated out of the door.

_What is with everyone today? _

Stacey then saw Kuki once again.

Kuki was giving an uneasy expression on her face at the time, gazing low into her schoolbook.

Stacey cocked her eyebrow in wonder as she took notice of Kuki's odd behavior.

Something was not right.

As much as this delighted Stacey, it also made her very curious.

Why would Kuki be upset after what had happened at the dance?

The truth of the matter was that none of the teenage friends of hers' from the dance was feeling all too happy anymore too. It was all too bizarre. One day they are all laughing and dancing with each other and then days later they look like all of them are having big problems. The question would logically be-what happened since the dance?

Kuki heaved a low, exasperating sigh as she appeared to have her mind on other things.

A smirk formed on Stacey's pink, glossy lips.

* * *

**PLEASE READ. **

**Okay, so this was basically just a preview of what is to come in the sequel. I must note that this does not actually happen in the sequel, I was just more or less explaining how the others are feeling in an interesting way, without giving too much away. Lee or Sonya were not present because they go to a different school. Also, the story has a lot more happy parts (not just sad or nervous like they were shown) like The Dance did but I wanted to show the feelings that related to the summary. **

**I have shown this once before but I will repeat this summary again: **

_**A few days after The Dance, everyone starts to get used to their new lives. Wally and Kuki have a very opposite reaction to their new relationship. Abby's Ex-boyfriend comes back into town, which causes mixed feelings inside both Hoagie and Abby. Fanny tries to find the best way to introduce Patton to her dad. Nigel is hiding something from Rachel but Rachel is not sure what it could be. Lee and Sonya start to feel very NEW feelings for each other that they have never felt before. Patton must now suffer the consequences of his dad. Bartie and Virginia's relationship grows only to be tested more when a tragic accident occurs.**_

**Does it sound interesting? Did you like this chapter and looking forward to the sequel? I hope so! **

**Now, before taking off, I have to explain a few things first. I posted this so you all would know that I WILL be making a sequel; however, it will probably not be up right away. It will be taking some time. I wanted to get at least MOST of my other stories out of the way first (like Making Things Right, Final Mission, and/or KND Holiday) before starting the sequel so I can put my whole focus on it. Wouldn't that be better than having to wait on every chapter and my other stories even longer? **

**I just hope it will be worth the wait. This also gives all of you the opportunity that, if you want, you can give me your opinions on the summary and you can give out ideas that you want to see if you want. I probably will not use some but it depends on what it is. **

**For instance, do you think I should have flashbacks? Do you think I should have flash forwards? Is there anything you want to see happen? Is there anyone you want to see in the story? Do you want long chapters or short ones? Would you like to see a bit more teen missions? Do you think Stacey or Danny should take revenge, not appear at all, or have minor appearances? Would you want more reviewers coming into the story at special events? What should I name the story? You just name it and I will see if I can make it happen. **

**Thank you for all of your time! Please review and I hope you enjoyed this small "chapter"! **

**Wally: Chapter? Is that what yah call a chapter? **

**Kuki: Wally, that isn't very nice. **

**Wally: I wasn't even in it!**

**Fanny: No wonder it was so great…**

**Wally: :/ **

**Hoagie: No one was cheating off my homework this time! :D**

**Wally: what? I do not cheat off you! **

**Abby: Then why do you always tell Hoagie to move his hands from his paper? **

**Wally: …Because he would smear the writing. **

**Abby: Riiiight…**

**Hoagie: That is only with pens. **

**Wally: Is not! **

**Patton: B) **

**Wally: …**

**Kuki: why do you think everyone is so sad in the story? **

**Hoagie: I'm telling you, when I do not tell my jokes, it is always sad. **

**Abby: No, it is just sad every time you even mention a joke. **

**Hoagie: -_- You guys are just jealous. **

**Bartie: …of? **

**Hoagie: I am funny and you all do not want to admit it. **

**Wally: Bob! **

**-SILENCE-**

**-Everyone looks at Hoagie-**

**Hoagie: what? **

**Rachel: Wally just said the B word…**

**Hoagie: …**

**Patton: *rolls eyes* She means Bob. **

**Hoagie: Oh, right, I heard. **

**Wally: and you did not cry? **

**Hoagie: He is in a better place now. Besides, I got myself a new pet. **

**Everyone: WHAT?**

**Hoagie: Yup. It even has a special name. **

**Nigel: What name? **

**Hoagie: It's name is- **

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **


End file.
